


To Whom It May Concern

by lindseyluvsdrag



Series: I Don't Want To Be Your Friend [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, RPDR7, RuPaul's Drag Race References, pearlet, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 194,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to I don't want to be your friend. The gang is in college now, will bonds stay strong or will new lifestyles cause them all to drift apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Do you hear them screaming for you?” Matt whispered into his boyfriend's ear as he pulled him closer from behind. They stood in the wings of the Los Angeles stadium as the crowd shouted in anticipation. **  
**

“That's not for me,” was the Jason's bashful reply.

“It is,” the boy assured. “And so is this,” he said before gently kissing his neck.

“Hey, hey. None of that,” Mr. Dardo chastised. “Focus, Jason. Los Angeles is the last city on the tour and you have to go out with a bang. Then tomorrow you have your flight to London and-”

“Dad, please, don't remind me of that right now,” he sighed. “I already don't want to go as is and the more I think about it, the harder it'll be.”

“It's a great opportunity for you,” Matt said softly, trying to conceal his sadness.

Jason turned to look at the other boy; hopeful that he'd change his mind and tell him to stay. He examined his face for the faintest hint of discretion but found nothing, and when Matt smiled, the brunette's heart skipped a beat. He didn't have time to say anything to him before his musical cue sounded.

“Knock ‘em dead,” Matt said before quickly kissing him.

“I love you,” Jason said with a firm squeeze of his boyfriend's hand.

“Love you too.”

Jason released him and rushed onto the stage. After three months of touring, he still wasn't used to the screaming, cheers or the bright lights. Despite his heart pounding against his frail chest and feeling like he'd pass out at any minute, Jason felt at home on the stage. He was comforted by the thought of his mother watching over him and when he sat at the piano stool, the boy confidently greeted the audience before his fingers began to dance across the keys in an upbeat tempo.

“He’s incredible,” Matt said aloud to himself.

“He is,” Mr. Dardo agreed. “Which is why you have to stick with what we talked about.”

“Yeah…”

“Just keep assuring him that London is where he should be. He won’t go if he thinks you want him to stay. And if he tries to change his mind, then you know what you have to do.”

“Yes, Sir,” the boy replied, barely audible as he stared down at his shoes.

The man placed a gentle pat on Matt’s shoulder. “I knew you’d understand.”

“Excuse me,” he said before turning and walking to the backstage bathroom. Matt entered a stall and wiped his eyes to keep the tears at bay. A few weeks ago, his boyfriend’s father had sat him down and told him that no matter what it took, they had to make sure Jason took every possible opportunity to further his career, and it didn’t get any better than the Royal Academy of Music. Of course, Matt had wanted this for his boyfriend from day one, but the thought of him potentially holding him back tore him up on the inside.

 _If he tries to stay, just tell him that you need a break for a while_ , was Mr. Dardo’s nice way of saying, get the fuck out of the picture so my son can succeed. And Matt was willing to do it. He hated feeling sneaky, but Jason was everything to him and he knew he had big dreams. If accomplishing them meant that he had to go along with the man’s plan, then so be it.

Matt sniffled loudly and checked his face in the mirror before returning to the wing of the stage. He smiled proudly as he watched Jason played his piano while the other opening act, an up and coming rapper pranced around the stage. They performed the classical-urban mash that’d been mixed for them and the crowd ate it right up.

“Um, when he leaves tomorrow, do you think you could skip that?” Mr. Dardo asked.

The boy quickly turned to look at him in disbelief. “No,” he said, voice nearly cracking. “It’d be the last time I could see him for like two months. Just no. _No_.” His tone grew more annoyed as he thought about it.

“I just don’t want him to pull a ‘I can’t leave you’ at the very last minute. But I understand. Just asking…”

Matt rolled his eyes in exasperation and turned back to watch his boyfriend perform; he belonged on the stage. Jason's set lasted a few more minutes before he introduced Our Lady J and exited the stage.

“How was that?” he asked breathlessly .

“It was perfect,” Matt beamed. “You're incredible.”

Jason grinned excitedly as he tucked his hair behind his ear. “Thank you.”

“You were good,” Mr. Dardo offered. “But when you're performing with someone else, make sure you have the spotlight at all times. Nobody wants to be the backup.”

“Right…” the brunette sighed as his smile faded.

Matt rolled his shoulders in frustration. He wanted to ask the man to ease up; Jason was amazing and his father knew that. Being harsh would only crush the boy's spirit, but he kept his mouth shut and tried his best to stick with the plan.

“You alright?” Jason asked. He ran his fingers through Matt's hair and checked his forehead for any detection of a high temperature. “You feel a little clammy.”

“I'm okay,” the boy assured; grabbing the brunette's delicate, pale hand before kissing the back of it.

By now, Jason was an expert on his boyfriend's body language. He didn't know what was bothering him, but he was determined to find out.

“Here Jason,” Mr. Dardo said as he handed him the mug filled with hot green tea.

“Come on, Dad,” he groaned. “I hate that stuff.”

“It's good for your throat after performing. Haven't we proven that this summer?”

“Yes, but it's gross.”

“Jason, stop your whining and just drink it,” his father said sternly.

The boy grabbed the mug. “You don't have to be such a dictator, Dad.”

“I'm not your dad right now, I'm your manager. So quit being a brat and drink the damn tea.”

Jason groaned internally before taking a sip. “Can I at least have a little lemon to go in this, Mr. manager?” the brunette asked, tone overly innocent.

“Sure,” Mr. Dardo said before rushing off.

The brunette grinned. “Let's go,” he whispered excitedly as he quickly pulled his boyfriend through the backstage area.

“Hey, Jason,” a sound guy greeted.

“Hi, Derrick,” the brunette rushed. “If my dad asks, I went outside for a cigarette break. That'll fix him.”

“Babe, are you sure that's a good idea?”

“No,” Jason giggled as he pulled Matt into the empty dressing room. He closed the door behind them, pushing his boyfriend against the frame before firmly kissing his lips.

Matt accepted the kiss and the warmth in Jason's hands as he explored his chest, but when the brunette reached for the boy’s belt buckle, he pulled away.

“You have to be back on stage in like twenty minutes,” the boy panted.

“All I need is three,” Jason chuckled, pulling Matt close by the waist.

“Remember what your dad said? You need to focus.”

“He's been such an ass lately,” he groaned.

“Your dad just wants what's best for you,” Matt sighed.

The brunette immediately detected the somberness behind his boyfriend’s words. “Did he say anything to you?” he asked, anger already brewing.

“No,” was his swift reply.

Jason released his hold on his boyfriend's waist. “What did he tell you?”

“Nothing,” Matt assured him with a light laugh. When Jason folded his arms, the boy cleared his throat and spoke again. “He was just telling me how much he loves you and how he's glad that you're accepting all of your opportunities.”

“I could have opportunities here, you know,” Jason said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. “Not so far away from you.”

“Jason don't let me be the pathetic reason you stay here. Don't disappoint your father and Our Lady J.”

“I love and respect them both, but it's my life. I'm the one who has to live with my choices, not them.”

As Jason weighed his options, Matt began to panic. If his boyfriend stayed, Mr.Dardo would surely deem their relationship as toxic. _I don't want my son with someone who won't let him grow as a person_ , he had told him. Matt knew that Jason loved his father and he knew if the man's opinions about him changed, the brunette would be crushed. Matt didn't want to be the cause of a rift between them so he sighed and reluctantly went along with Mr. Dardo’s plan.

“I think we need space,” he said, attempting to sound stern but instead his voice came out weak and crackly.

“What?”

Matt swallowed hard and repeated himself. “We need space.”

“That's what I thought you said,” he exhaled. “I was just hoping I'd misheard you...”

“No. We've been together practically day and night since we became official.”

“What's wrong with always being with someone you love?”

The boy remained silent as he stared over Jason's shoulder at the wall. The brunette placed a hand on his boyfriend's chin and gently turned his head to face him. Matt couldn't bring himself to gaze into the beautifully brown eyes, so he looked away again.

Jason slowly dropped his hands. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked in a broken voice.

Matt's heart dropped and he could barely vocalize his thoughts. “Of course not.”

“But you want space…”

“Jason, there’s no way I could possibly word this so that it won’t hurt you.”

“Then don’t,” he sniffled.

Before Matt could respond, there was a loud knock on the door. “Jason!” Mr. Dardo called.

“Yeah?” he replied, voice cracking in the perfect place for his father to suspect that something inappropriate was happening.

“What are you doing? Is Matt in there? Open the door, _now!_ ”

Jason tilted his head back in attempt to fight the tears that threatened to spill onto his cheeks.

“Babe,” Matt exhaled as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

The pounding on the door continued. “Jason!”

“I’ll give you your space,” he exhaled as he pulled away before wiping his eyes and opening the dressing room door.

His father rushed in. “What’s going on?” he panted before taking in his son’s demeanor. The man looked at Matt and gave a discreet nod. “You’re on in a few minutes.”

“Alright...can I just be alone until then?”

“Um, sure. Matt,” Mr. Dardo said, inviting the boy to leave first.

Matt turned to look at Jason and watched as the brunette sat at his vanity. “J,” he exhaled.

“Matt,” the man repeated sternly. The boy sighed and walked out of the room. “Five minutes, Jason,” he said before closing the door.

As soon as the latch clicked, Matt could hear his boyfriend begin to sob and it shattered his heart into a million pieces. “Mr. Dardo, I don’t think I can do this anymore,” he pleaded. “I feel like I'm inflicting so much pain because I’m hurting him on purpose...I’ve done that before and it was the worst mistake of my life.”

“Matt, pull yourself together. It’s for your own good and it’s for Jason’s own good. If you _choose_ to hold him back, then there’s going to be a problem. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” he replied respectfully.

“You’re a really good kid, but now is a very crucial time. He loves you and he’ll forgive you in the future for anything you do.”

“I’m not so sure…”

After a few minutes of pacing around backstage, Mr. Dardo checked his watch. “Time for him to get back out there,” he mumbled before giving the dressing room door a swift knock and entering. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” he sniveled. The boy quickly wiped his eyes, grabbed his guitar and exited the room. He couldn't bring himself to look at his boyfriend, but as Matt gazed at the brunette, his chest began to ache.

Jason and his father made their way to the wing of the stage, eventually followed by Matt. The boy pressed his back against the wall and allow the father and son to have their moment.

“Last show. Make it count, okay?” Mr. Dardo told Jason before kissing the boy’s hair. The brunette walked onto the stage, sending the crowd into a frenzy. “Do you hear that?” The man asked Matt. “That's what space gives you: success.”

The boy glanced up at Mr.Dardo as he stared out at his son. He was practically possessed; obsessed with his son's well being to the point where he'd begun manipulating his life. Matt had no idea what he'd do, but he refused to lose his boyfriend over the man's selfish antics.

Jason performed with his idol, Our Lady J, one last time before the summer tour came to an end. They took their final bows and exited to the wing of the stage where Matt, Mr. Dardo and Lady's entourage had been waiting for them.

“Okay, okay, everyone hold hands and form a circle,” the woman instructed like she did before and after every show.

Instead of interlocking fingers with Matt like he usually did, Jason quickly grabbed one of Lady's hands while his other hand held that of a female band member, leaving Matt to hold hands with Mr. Dardo and an assistant he'd never gotten the name of before the woman began to speak.

“I just want to thank you all for one of the best tours of my life. I'm surrounded by so much raw talent and I'm so happy we have each other. An extra special thanks to my baby, Jason,” she said as she gave his hand a little shake. “You're so incredible and I can not wait to see what the future has in store for you. You're destined to be a superstar and you deserve every bit of great success that's bound to  come your way; I love you,” she said before kissing his cheek. “Have you decided on London yet?”

Jason looked across the circle at Matt before turning back to the woman. “I'm definitely going. I don't feel very wanted here…”

Matt felt hollow as he stared down at his shoes.

“Of course you're wanted!” Lady protested. “But the Academy would be a great opportunity for you. I'm so happy that I could cry, but only happy tears because tonight we're celebrating! Come on, after party!” she beamed before everyone cheered and broke the circle to clap.

When they all dispersed to pack up their things, Matt immediately went after his boyfriend but was stopped by Mr. Dardo’s hand on his shoulder. “Space.”

\---

The last thing Jason wanted to do was attend a party with people wishing him luck and farewells when his own boyfriend didn't even want him around. He pulled the ‘I'm tired’ card, but since there were bound to be influential people in attendance, his manager went in his place. The brunette sat on the balcony of his hotel room and played a soft melody on his guitar as the twinkling lights of the Los Angeles landscape illuminated the night sky.

“Was it something that I didn't do or was it just me loving you?” he mumbled before scrawling the words into his ‘potential songs’ notebook. “You asked for your space, I don't know the case, but if it makes you happy, I'm willing to ~~walk~~...no...run away...stay away? Ugh,” he groaned as he slammed the book closed. He sat back in his seat and returned to playing the melody when a pebble hit the balcony.

“Jason,” he heard Matt call in a loud whisper.

The brunette stood and glanced over the railing to discover the boy four stories down by the hotel's pool.

“Hi,” Matt sighed with a smile.

“Hey,” Jason replied dryly.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Do you?” he asked sarcastically.

Matt nodded. “I tried to come see you, but your dad has security posted outside of your room.”

Jason wasn't aware of this, but he wasn't surprised either. “What do you want to talk to me about, Matt?”

Matt nervously swallowed air at the tone of the boy's voice. “Um, I just wanted to say congrats on your last show. Successfully completing the tour and whatnot.”

There was a long, tense silence before Matt spoke again. “This feels very Romeo and Juliet. Let down your beautiful hair so that I can climb up,” the boy laughed.

Jason rolled his eyes. “That's Rapunzel.”

“Oh,” the boy chuckled nervously. “So, what are you doing?”

“Writing music and wondering why everyone hates me, you know, the usual.”

“Babe, nobody hates you.”

“You told me that you wanted space. ‘I can't word this without hurting you’, doesn't sound like you like me very much anymore.”

Matt sighed. “I didn't mean that.”

“Then why did you say it?” the brunette asked, growing more annoyed by the minute.

“It's complicated…”

“Goodnight, Matthew. Tomorrow morning, I'll be on a plane out of the country and that should make things less complicated for you,” he sniffled as he collected his things from the balcony.

“Jason, wait!”

Ignoring him, the brunette slid the glass door open and stepped inside his hotel room.

“Jason, I'm gonna jump into the deep end of this pool! You know I'm not the best swimmer, so if I drown because you ignored me, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt the shit out of you!”

When his boyfriend didn't return to the balcony, Matt continued to make threats.

“I'm gonna do it, Jason! Tell my mom I love her. Tell Jake not to touch her. I love you!”

Jason peaked from behind his curtains down at Matt. The boy had begun to stretch and pace the pool's edge around the deep end, eliciting a giggle from the brunette. “What a dork.”

“Are you ready, Jason?! I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna-” he got out before tripping over his own feet and falling into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_“Are you ready, Jason?! I’m gonna do it, I’m gonna-” he got out before tripping over his own feet and falling into the water._ **  
**

_—_

“Oh my God,” Jason gasped as he sprinted through his hotel room. Still in his pajamas, he flung open the door to be greeted by one of the would-be bodyguards his father hired to keep tabs on his son; flashlight strapped firmly to the man’s hip.

The man held up his hands to stop the boy. “Whoa! Where do you think you’re going?”

“Get your hands off of me! I have to help Matt!”

“Your father told me to make sure nobody goes in and that you don’t come out,” he said as he continued to enforce the false imprisonment.

“I don’t care what my father said! He doesn’t own me!” Jason fumed as he hit the man right between the legs, causing him to instantly fall to his knees with a feeble groan.

The brunette rushed towards the elevator and slammed the down arrow button; the metal doors immediately slid open. He jumped inside and punched the button for the lobby. “Come on, come on, come on,” he mumbled repeatedly as the doors slowly closed. “Matt, if you drown, I’ll never forgive you. Come on, damn elevator!”

When the doors finally began to reopen, Jason barely gave himself enough room to fit between the space before he attempted to rush through the small opening; banging his head on the metal in the process. His cursing filled the lobby as he clutched his forehead.

“Are you okay?” The receptionist asked from behind his desk.

“Y-Yeah…I’m fine. Where’s your pool?”

“Um, Sir, I don’t think you ought to be swimming in your condition.”

“Ugh,” the boy groaned before rushing out of the lobby, through a set of glass doors and towards the pool area.

To Jason’s extreme relief, Matt had  been pulled from the deep end and returned to the water’s edge by a young man who was still there tending to him.

“You really should be more careful around pools,” he advised.

“I know, I know,” Matt replied as he coughed up the rest of the water he’d accidentally swallowed.

“Well, I’m glad that you’re okay,” he said as he gently placed his hand over Matt’s.

The brunette frowned, and before the situation could turn into a scene out of a bad porno, he rushed over. “Babe, are you okay? Why did you do that?!” He knelt beside the boy and wiped his face with the bottom half of his own t-shirt.

“It was an accident,” he rasped. “I’m fine.”

“Good thing I got out here in time,” the guy practically accused.

“Good thing,” Jason repeated curtly as he turned to look at him through narrowed eyes.

“Oh my God, you’re Jason Dardo!”

This caught the boy off guard and he began to stutter. “Um, yeah?”

“I’m a big fan! I was at your show tonight! Can I have your autograph? Is this your boyfriend? Oh my God, I saved Jason Dardo’s boyfriend!”

The brunette glanced at Matt who gave an encouraging smile over the boy’s first fan encounter outside of a radio station.

“What’s your name?” Jason asked.

“Robbie,” he said excitedly.

“Well, Robbie, I’ll make you a deal. If you get my clumsy boyfriend a few towels, I’ll autograph anything you want.”

“Deal!” he beamed as he rushed off. “I’ll be right back!”

“Thank you,” Jason said before turning back to Matt who finally noticed the steadily growing knot on the brunette’s forehead.

“What happened to your head?”

“I banged it on the elevator door,” the brunette said, a little embarrassed. “I was trying to rush out here to save you.”

“Thank you.” Matt smiled and gently kissed the injury before hesitantly leaning halfway towards his boyfriend’s lips, allowing Jason to decide if he wanted to initiate the kiss or not. He did. And just like always, his legs turned to jelly and his heart skipped a beat.

“I’m going to miss this,” Matt exhaled.

Jason simply shook his head. “You want your space.”

“Here’s your space,” he laughed as he threw his arms around the boy, firmly pressing his cold wet chest against Jason’s.

“Oh my God, you are so evil,” he said through chattering teeth.

Matt kissed the other boy’s jawline before whispering against the smooth skin. “My choice of words wasn’t the best, but space doesn’t mean I don’t want to be around you, I just want to see you blossom and show every single person who ever doubted you how great you are. One day you’ll be amongst legends, and in my heart, it all has to start with a flight to London.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”

“Well-”

“I’m back!” Robbie beamed as he rushed over with a handful of towels.

“Thank you,” Jason said as he accepted the bundle. He handed them to Matt and stood up. “Do you have something for me to sign?”

“I do!” The boy pulled one of Jason’s promotional photos from his back pocket, catching the brunette off guard once again. He wasn’t used to being recognized, let alone having people want his autograph.

Robbie handed Jason the photo and a black sharpie. He quickly racked his brain for something to write before settling on: 

_Thank you for being so amazing!_

_-Yours Truly, Jason Dardo_

“There you go,” Jason said timidly.

The boy eagerly took the keepsake and held it against his chest.

“Thanks for the towels,” Matt added.

“You’re welcome! And sorry for flirting with you. I didn’t know that you were with Jason. You guys make the perfect couple,” he gushed.

Matt gave his boyfriend a smug smile and Jason replied with a gentle push. “We’re not perfect.”

Matt let out an exaggerated gasp.“We aren’t?”

“Nope,” the brunette teased.

“Let me prove that we are. Tonight.”

Jason raised an eyebrow and tried to conceal how sexy the words sounded to him. “Okay.”

“Sounds romantic!” Robbie beamed. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Jason?”

“I think there is.”

—

With Robbie posing as a bodyguard to the two ‘celebrities’ underneath the towel as they scuffled through the hotel undetected by anyone who’d rat the boys out to Mr. Dardo, he led them to Matt’s suite.

The room had been paid for by the man himself, for what Matt assumed was to keep him away from his son, in addition to round the clock bodyguards that the boys called ‘the babysitters’, but the couple would still find ways to meet up on their own. Jason even had Our Lady J convince Mr. Dardo to go shopping with her so that the boys could get some alone time. Over the course of the three months, the couple guessed that they’d only spent the equivalent of one day alone together, but they were determined to spend the last night before Jason left in each other’s arms.

So he didn’t have to hit the town in his pajamas, Jason borrowed a plain t-shirt and tan shorts from his boyfriend. While Matt changed out of his wet clothes, Robbie excitedly took selfies with Jason until the brunette’s phone began to ring. It was his father. “I’m gonna take this in the hallway,” he announced before exiting the room. In case the man was angry, he quickly thought of a few lies and answered.

“Hi, Daddy,” the brunette said in an overly innocent tone.

“Jason, where are you?!” The man shouted over the blaring music. “I had security outside your room to keep you safe and _you_ assaulted _him_!”

“I told him that I was hungry and he still wouldn’t let me leave! I thought he was a kidnapper or something. But all I did was go for a quick bite to eat, I’m going back to my room now.”

“Well, you should’ve ordered room service, J. And don’t hit people.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Have you seen Matt tonight?”

Jason knew if he said no, his father would know that he was lying, so he went for a different story. “Yeah, but only for a few minutes. He met up with me to say goodnight and then left. He’s been wanting a little ‘space’ lately.”

“I’ve noticed…”

“I don’t know what it’s about, but it makes me worry that I’m doing something wrong.”

“Of course _you’re_ not doing anything wrong. Maybe he just can’t handle your rising star.”

“No. Matt’s nothing but supportive, he’s just…off. I don’t know. But I really don’t want to have this energy before I leave.”

“If he can’t see how great you are, Jason then he’s not worth your time.”

“But what do you do when you love someone, but you’re just not on the same page with them?”

“You have to do what’s best for you. Even if it means finding another book.”

Jason remained silent as he processed the words. After a few seconds, Mr. Dardo continued to speak.

“You’re what’s important to me, son. And right now I want you to focus on school.”

Jason sighed. “I know, Dad and I will. I’m going to bed now. Gotta prepare for my flight tomorrow…”

“Yes,” the man replied eagerly as his planned seemed to work. “I just met a few producers who are interested in working with you for your first album. I’ll get back with you on those details later, but you killed your performances, J. You’re in demand,” he said proudly.

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll let you handle that,” Jason said as he faked a yawn. “Goodnight.”

“Night, son. Be up by seven tomorrow. I love you.”

“Okay. Love you too,” the brunette said before hanging up. He turned to open his boyfriend’s hotel room when he remembered that Robbie had been left in there with him. The frantic thoughts immediately set in.

_Robbie was being pretty flirty by the pool…_ Jason thought. _What if Matt feels like he owes this guy for saving him? Matt’s in there changing! What if Robbie sees and one thing leads to another and- no. Your boyfriend wouldn’t do that to you…or maybe he’s tired of you. This entire situation feels like a dagger to the soul. In a relationship, what the hell does space even mean? Does he want freedom before going to college? Does he want to see other people? Wha-_

When Jason heard Matt giggle, he pounded on the door. “Matt!”

The door instantly flew open. “What’s wrong?” his boyfriend asked in an urgent tone.

Jason gave the boy the once over; clean grey T-shirt and jeans with his hair swooped to one side but a little messy, the way the brunette liked it. He sighed. “Alibi cleared.”

“Great,” Matt said with a smile.

The brunette looked over his shoulder at Robbie then back to his boyfriend. “What were you giggling about?”

“Nothing,” the boy assured, but by Jason’s expression, he knew he had to explain. “Robbie was just saying how he couldn’t believe he’d met you and how he was tempted to steal your hairbrush. I just thought it was funny,” Matt said with a shrug.

“Oh…”

“I was only joking. Please don’t block me on Facebook,” Robbie pleaded.

“It’s fine,” Jason sighed as he pushed the disheartening thoughts to the back of his mind.

Matt gently pressed the back of his hand to his boyfriend’s cheek. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“Now who’s kidding who? I know when you’re upset.”

Jason grabbed Matt’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “I’m just hungry.”

“Ready to go?”

The brunette nodded but abruptly said ‘“Oh!” before writing out a quick note, followed by them all exiting the room.

“Could you give this to the guy at the door of room 220?” Jason asked Robbie.

“Anything for you,” he eagerly replied as he accepted the paper.

_Sorry for kneeing you in the balls! -Jason_

The brunette kissed his new friend’s cheek. “Thanks Robbie!” he said as he and Matt rushed off, hand in hand.

—

The couple walked down the street in search of somewhere to eat when two young girls ran up to them.

“Ah!” the brunette gasped as he flinched.

“Are you Jason Dardo?!” They asked excitedly.

“Oh…um, yes,” he replied nervously.

Matt gave his boyfriend’s hand a firm squeeze to remind the boy that he was there if he needed him.

“How are you?” Jason asked the girls.

“We’re great now! Can we get a picture with you?!”

“Sure.”

The girls burst into excited giggles as they pulled out their phones and got a few selfies. “Thank you so much,” one girl said. “Thanks! You’re so hot,” the other added.

Jason flushed bright crimson. “T-Thank you,” he stuttered. “You girls are gorgeous, so get home safely, okay?”

“Okay!” They squealed before rushing off.

He turned back to his boyfriend. “That was insane,” he exhaled.

“Get used to it, love. You’re famous.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that. Aw, babe! I’m sorry that I forgot to introduce you.”

“Oh stop,” Matt said as he wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulder. “I never want to be introduced. This is your hard work paying off and I’m so proud of you.”

“I wouldn’t have any of this without you. You encouraged me and made it possible for me to meet Our Lady J and-”

Matt suddenly kissed him, effectively cutting him off. “When are you just gonna accept that your talent got you where you are? I’m not taking any credit for simply telling her that you love her.”

“I love you.”

Matt kissed the boy again before tightening his hold on him as they continued to walk. The couple strolled for a few more minutes until stumbling upon a cute little bistro. They excitedly rushed in and just because they could, ordered two of everything on the menu.

“Ooo, babe try this one,” Matt beamed as he held the spoonful of minestrone soup up to the other boy’s lips.

Jason sipped the red liquid and nodded. “Oh, yeah that’s way better than the mushroom. Did you taste the carbonara?”

“No,” he replied before Jason fed him the thin pasta. They shared a laugh when Matt had to slurp up an extra long piece.

Jason turned his attention to his salad; pushing the lettuce around on the plate with his fork before speaking again. “Matt?”

“Hmm?” The boy hummed as he shoved a slice of pie into his mouth.

“Do you think you’ll meet a lot of new people at school?”

“I hope so,” he chuckled. “I need something to occupy my time while you’re gone.”

“You could call me,” the brunette suggested in a bashful tone.

“Babe, that goes without saying. My phone will never leave my hand.”

“There’s a five hour timezone difference. Do you think you can handle that?” the brunette teased.

“If I could handle Lucian Piane, I can handle anything. It took everything in me to not punch him in his face,” Matt laughed.

_Lucian_ , Jason thought. The boy practically had PTSD over the ordeal but he also remembered how the situation had made his boyfriend feel. The memories that stood out most to him was after their graduation. As he and Mr. Dardo drove to the Mongolian grill, the man had asked him:

_“Is everything okay between you and Matt? Things seem a little tense lately.”_

_“He’s been driving me insane,” Jason admitted._

_“What’s he been doing?”_

_“He’s controlling. My schedule is packed everyday, he knows that I’m super busy and when we’re not together, which doesn’t happen often, he’s always texting or calling me. Wanting to know where I am and who I’m with. It’s stressful,” the boy vented. “I just feel suffocated.”_

Jason frowned at the memory. Maybe Matt had his own reasons for wanting a little space and he had to respect that. He then remembered being in the  restaurant. He had a photoshoot that day and since Matt didn’t trust his boyfriend’s would-be manager, he was adamant about joining them.

_“Matty,” his mother chastised for his rudeness. “Why don’t you want to spend time with your family?”_  
  
“Matt, I think it’s a great idea. We could use a little distance,” Jason said casually with a shrug of his shoulders.   
  
The boy glowered between his boyfriend and the man. “Why do you want distance?”  
  
“Becau-”  
  
“Oh, Matt I’m sure Jason will still include you in the credits on his rising star,” Lucian chuckled. “You won’t be forgotten.”

Jason cringed. When this all happened, Matt had every right to be upset and now the brunette realized that space wasn’t an unreasonable request, he pondered as he continued to push the lettuce around on his plate.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Matt asked.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he said without looking up. “I’m gonna be around all these London hipsters with their weird accents and fancy teas.”

“Aw, you’re gonna miss me and the Harls,” the boy chuckled.

“Every second that I’m gone.”

“Just think of it as you doing charity work. Those people will be in awe because they’ll be in the presence of someone so perfect.”

When the brunette blushed, his boyfriend leaned over to kiss him; knocking a bowl of steamed rice onto the floor in a loud shatter in the process. A waiter immediately rushed over.

“I’m really sorry,” Matt offered. He pulled out his wallet, and handed the man his credit card. “Charge everything to this.”

“Wait, no, Matt,” the brunette protested. “I’ll pay for it.”

The boy scoffed and gestured for the waiter to continue. “The bowl broke because I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“And dinner?”

“It’s on me because I wanna treat you to something nice! Damn, do I need a reason?” he asked with a light laugh.

“Not at all,” Jason assured. “But I do have a few spare pennies after this tour.”

“And I’ll have a few spare pennies when I start working at the campus bookstore.”

“You’re gonna work at the bookstore? Why is that the cutest thing ever?” the brunette giggled.

“Cause you’re kinky as fuck.”

Jason let out a snorty laugh.

Matt smiled. “One of the many reasons why I love you.”

The waiter returned the boy’s credit card and as they packed up their leftovers, there was a flash in the restaurant’s window. They glanced over and finally noticed the small army of paparazzi that had besieged the place.

“Oh God,” Jason groaned as he glanced around the building in hopes that someone more famous than him was there, but he didn’t recognize anyone.

“Maybe we could sneak out of the back or something,” his boyfriend suggested.

“Hopefully.”

The couple grabbed their bags after explaining the situation to the restaurant’s clueless manager, they were allowed to exit through the back entrance into the alley. To their left was a dead end and to 

their right was a clear path to the street. Matt grabbed Jason’s hand, interlocking their fingers before they made the short walk to the curb. The moment they thought they’d escaped the press, was exactly when the vultures spotted them a few yards away.

“Jason! Jason! Jason!” they called as they rushed towards the boy.

The brunette immediately jumped behind his boyfriend who clung to him protectively before he gave his hand a gentle tug. “Run!”

The couple sprinted down the grimy Los Angeles street as the paparazzi chased closely them.

“We have to drop our bags!” Matt ordered. “The food is slowing us down.”

Jason did as suggested followed by Matt, letting the bagged containers hit the ground in a loud thump. Some of the reporters stopped to open them to see what the boys had eaten for dinner, while the others continued their chase for a quarter of a mile.

“Where….are we…gonna…go?!” Jason panted as his feet slammed into the ground with each stride. “If we go…to our hotel…then my dad will…find out…that I left…without one of the babysitters.”

“Then we’ll just have to…go to…another hotel,” replied his boyfriend.

“There’s one!” he shouted just as Matt pulled him into the luxurious building. The paparazzi stopped at the door. They tended to avoid entering such places because it was bad for business and illegal.

“Hi, welcome to the Ritz Carlton,” the receptionist greeted. “How may I help you?”

“I’d like to book a room for the night,” said Jason.

“How on Earth do you think you’ll get away with this?” his boyfriend asked him.

“I’ll worry about that tomorrow,” he sighed as he placed his credit card and ID on the counter.

The room was booked and the teen was handed his room key.

“Enjoy your stay,” the clerk said as they headed towards the elevator.

“Thanks.”

The couple boarded the lift to the twelfth floor and quickly found their suite. Matt walked over to the window while the brunette flopped onto the bed.

“This view is incredible.”

“I guess,” Jason said, voice muffled by the plush pillow.

Matt chuckled before climbing in bed next to him. He rustled his hair. “Tired?”

“Exhausted.”

“I bet you are. It’s been a long day.”

The brunette sat up. “It’s been a long summer! Can you believe that we haven’t seen our bedrooms in three months? I’m sick of hotels.”

“Well this is the last night, babe. Let’s just go to bed.”

Jason gasped. “How are you putting ‘this is the last night’ and ‘let’s go to bed’ in the same breath? You promised me that you’d prove that we were perfect.”

“By…tucking you into bed.”

“By getting naked!” he chuckled.

“Horndog,” the boy teased.

Jason gave him a gentle shove but Matt grabbed his hand and pulled him close into a kiss. The couple made out for about a minute before the brunette was straddling the other boy’s waist while he removed his shirt. He looked down at his boyfriend who bit his full bottom lip as he watched him.

Jason witnessed Matt’s pupils dilate with lust. When he looked at him like that,  it always made his stomach lurch with desire because it meant that he was in for a wild ride. While on the tour, their intimacy was few and far between, so whenever they got the chance, Matt would be extra frisky and he never left the brunette wanting more. Jason could only imagine what their last night alone would bring.

Matt didn’t waste any time, because in less than a second, the brunette found himself on his back and trapped underneath his boyfriend. The boy leaned down, cradling the brunette’s cheek as he kissed him in one hand, while expertly undoing Jason’s zipper with the other. When Matt tugged at the hem of the bottoms, the brunette lifted his hips to make pulling the shorts and his boxers off easier; releasing his already hard cock.

Always a little self conscious, Jason blushed.

“You’re so beautiful,” Matt exhaled in a lust filled tone and a look that reminded the brunette that the boy thought of him as the eighth wonder of the world.

Matt nestled his way in between Jason’s legs before leaning down once again. He captured the brunette’s lips just as his hard on nudged the boy’s own stiffening member; taking advantage of the gasp that escaped Jason’s mouth to drive his tongue in. The connection immediately turned into a passionate makeout. There was no denying that Matt meant business, as he began to rock his hips against his boyfriend, letting their erections rub against each other through the fabric of Matt’s jeans. The sensation that the friction brought was enough to make Jason see stars as he held his man closer until he reached down to undo his pants.

“Take them off,” Jason ordered in a husky voice.   
  
With the demand turning him on immensely, Matt immediately did as he was told; removing his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. He returned to his spot in between Jason’s legs, pressing his hard body against the brunette’s, the warm skin on skin contact was nothing less than phenomenal.

“I’m going to spoil you tonight,” Matt promised before kissing the boy again. Jason whimpered into his mouth when their bare cocks brushed against each other. The top slowly rocked his hips, working up a slow rhythm that was becoming enough to drive the brunette insane.

Jason felt as if Matt had this way of knowing exactly what he needed to drag him over the edge, even when he couldn’t necessarily verbalize it himself. The boy tore himself from the brunette’s mouth, leaving him panting and wanting more, but he quickly slid his way down to the boy’s neck. Jason let out a feeble groan as his boyfriend gently nipped at his porcelain collarbone.

The shift in positions had relieved some of the pressure on their groins, significantly slowing them down. But there was no need to rush into anything. They had all night and they wanted to enjoy it.  
  
Matt took his time kissing and licking his way over the brunette’s frail, ivory chest; stopping to play with each nipple as his hands rubbed up and down the boy’s sensitive sides.

"That feels good,” Jason exhaled.  
  
Matt gave the brunette’s right nipple a quick, gentle bite before looking up at him and flashing a seductive grin.

“This is only the beginning, babe.“ His words were heavy with lust, his bedroom eyes were fully dilated, and the smirk he had on his face told Jason that he was definitely going to enjoy tonight.

_But what about nights when we’re apart?_ he thought. _Months without Matt will be torture. Oh my God we won’t be able to have phone sex with roommates! How on Earth will I keep him satisfied under these conditions? Maybe I should buy him a fleshlight or something…_

Jason was so occupied by his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that his boyfriend had stopped lavishing his neck and chest with kisses.

“What are you thinking about?” Matt asked.

“Nothing.”

The boy gently smoothed Jason’s forehead. “You’re making that face that wrinkles your forehead. You look like you’re thinking so hard that you might hurt yourself,” he laughed.

Jason frowned. “Do not.”

“You totally do, but it’s part of your charm. Anyways, what’s wrong, babe?”

“I feel like you’ve been asking me that all night.”

“Well if I feel like something is wrong, it’s my job to ask. Pre-travel jitters?”

“No,” Jason sighed. “I was just thinking about the lack of love we’ll make once we’re separated,” he admitted, a little embarrassed.

“I’m here naked in front of you _right now_ , and you’re worried about not getting any a week from now?” Matt chuckled in disbelief.

Jason blushed at how silly it sounded out loud. “Hey, I’m just worried about my future.”

The boy smiled and shook his head before leaning down. Without warning, he took Jason’s cock into his mouth.

“Oh my God,” the brunette gasped.

Matt wasted no time pulling out all his best tricks as he sucked hard up and down Jason’s shaft, dragging his tongue along the underside with each upward stroke.

He pushed the brunette’s thighs apart as he moved up and down over him; his eyes holding Jason’s gaze as he worked his mouth on him.

Jason pushed himself up onto his elbows and watched as his boyfriend worked wonders on his dick. The clear sight of the boy’s mouth taking his cock deep down his throat while the aqua blue bedroom eyes gazed lustfully back at him was enough to make Jason want to explode right then and there. "Oh, God, that feels so good.”

Trying to put on an extra good show, Matt lowered his mouth all the way to the base of his boyfriend’s dick, letting the tip slip past the threshold of his throat, he swallow in attempt to get the cock to go deeper, but it only made him gag. The boy pulled his mouth away and wrapped his hand around the rock hard shaft, giving it firm strokes.

“Am I losing my touch?” asked Matt.

“Hell no,” Jason exhaled. “It’s amazing as always.”

The boy smiled smugly and with a gentle shove, he pushed Jason’s upper body until he collapsed back on the bed before wrapping his lips around the cock again, working up and down with new vigor.

“Shit,” Jason whimpered as he reached down and tangled his fingers into his boyfriend’s sandy brown hair.

Matt’s own hands ventured further down. One wrapped firmly around the base of Jason’s cock, stroking him as he sucked on the tip, while his other hand gently massaged the boy’s balls. Matt had become an expert in knowing exactly what to do to get the brunette to the brink of insanity.

“Matt,” Jason warned. “I’m close.”

At that, the boy placed a gentle kiss on the tip and pulled his mouth away. He continued to give the shaft achingly slow strokes while his other hand moved to the brunette’s pink lips.

Jason took the boy’s middle and index finger into his mouth, gently sucking them.

“Yeah, get ‘em all wet, babe,” Matt encouraged.

After a few more seconds, the boy pulled his hand away and pressed his moist fingers against the brunette’s hole. He rubbed a few circles at the entrance before sliding in a finger, quickly followed by the second. Matt immediately began to alternate between thrusting his fingers in and out and scissoring his digits inside of the boy’s ass; effectively prepping him all while he continued to steadily stroke him.

Jason couldn’t hold back the moans of pleasure as his boyfriend brought him closer and closer to an orgasm. He wanted to be able to last a little longer, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen with the way the boy was working him.

“Baby, please. I need you inside of me,” Jason pleaded.

Matt didn’t have to be told twice. The boy gently pulled his fingers away and reached  for his wallet. He swiftly removed the condom and the packet of free sample lube he’d stored there. His boyfriend giggled.

“Hush,” Matt chuckled as he ripped the wrapper that protected the condom with his teeth.

“Let me do it,” Jason said more seductive than he thought possible.

Matt grinned and handed the boy the condom. Jason pulled the rubber from the packet and placed it on the tip of his boyfriend’s cock. The boy shuddered at the sensation as his boyfriend slowly rolled the condom onto his dick, letting his fingers graze along the shaft.

“Stop teasing me,” he groaned.

The brunette giggled and quickly finished applying the rubber and all of the lube from the pack before pulling his man down into a kiss. Matt nestled himself in between Jason’s legs and lined his cock up with the boy’s entrance. He attempted to pull away from the kiss to ask if Jason was ready, like he always did, but the brunette held him close and simply nodded his head.

Matt kissed his boyfriend harder as he slowly entered him. Jason winced but the discomfort quickly faded away as their bodies adjusted to one another. The brunette looped his arms underneath Matt’s as the boy began to thrust, while he rocked his hips at the same pace, swiftly working up a rhythm.

“You feel so good,” Matt panted.

Jason slightly lifted his hips, creating a new angle so that his boyfriend’s cock began to tap against his prostate. “Fuck,” he moaned. “Harder, baby.”

The boy grunted and buried his face into the crook of Jason’s neck as he began to pound relentlessly while the brunette let out delicious sounds of pleasure each time he touched the bundle of nerves.

“Oh my God,” he whimpered. “My fingers…my fingers are tingling.”

Matt sat up and grabbed the boy’s hands, placing firm kisses on each finger. “It means I’m doing something right,” he said smugly before grabbing the brunette’s small hips and slamming into him.

“Yes! Yes!”

They continued on like this for an undetermined amount of time before Matt pulled out and effortlessly flipped Jason onto his stomach. He rubbed circles on the boy’s rosebud with his dick, effectively teasing him.

“Matt, please,” Jason begged.

A wicked smile spread across his face. “Please what?”

“Fuck me!”

“Fuck is such an ugly word,” he chuckled as he continued to brush his cock against the weeping hole. Jason pushed his ass back, but Matt pulled further away. “Behave.”

“Matt,” the boy whined.

In their everyday lives, Matt would do whatever it took to protect or give Jason whatever he wanted, but during sex, he knew that they both enjoyed the spice of a little domination.

Matt gave his boyfriend’s pale ass a firm slap causing the boy to shudder at the pleasurable sting. He spanked the other cheek to balance out the redness before speaking again. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Jason panted.

_Smack! Smack!_

Jason let out a loud whimper. Too concerned, Matt immediately stopped.

“Babe, if it’s too much just say Yamaha,” the boy reminded in a soft voice.

“It’s not too much,” he assured. “But your teasing is killing me.”

Matt leaned down and gently kissed both of his boyfriend’s red cheeks. “I told you that fuck is an ugly word, babe,” he said before firmly slapping the right side again.

“Please, make love to me, Matt. I’m literally already on my hands and knees, please.”

“Mkay, baby,” Matt said before driving his cock into his lover’s hole, causing the brunette’s knees to buckle. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of the boy’s ebony waves, pulling him close from behind as he continued to thrust deep into his prostate.

“Oh my God!” Jason moaned out.

Matt tugged at his boyfriend’s tresses with one hand while the other reached around to stroke his cock to the rhythm of the thrusts. They went on like this until the bottom’s moans became unintelligible.

“You’re so perfect, babe,” he panted at the boy’s neck, just underneath his earlobe.

“I-I-I’m…close,” Jason mewled.

Since his boyfriend’s ecstasy face was one probably his favorite things in the world, Matt pulled out and flipped the brunette onto his back before he pulled him close again as he entered. He kept his strokes slow and steady causing the other boy to cling tightly to him, digging his nails in his firm back, desperate to come.

“Please…please don’t stop, Matt,” the brunette begged. “I’m so close.”

Finally giving in, Matt kissed his lover as he reached down between them and took his boyfriend’s dick into his hand, giving it firm strokes that matched the rhythm of his poundings against the boy’s prostate.

Jason writhed under the boy’s touch as the surge of sheer pleasure shot through him. “Fuck!” he got out as he exploded hot cum between them. Matt kept stroking until the boy was trembling and completely empty.

“Shit,” Matt moaned as he pulled out. He quickly removed the condom and began to stroke his own dick in order to finish himself off, but Jason lazily sat up and took his boyfriend into his mouth. It only took a few bobs of his talented mouth before Matt was clinching the sheets as he came, sending load after load of cum down Jason’s throat; the brunette eagerly swallowed every drop before he fell back onto the bed in a satisfied heap.

The top panted as he steadied himself after the monumental orgasm, he leaned down and passionately kissed his boyfriend, undoubtedly getting a taste of himself as traces of his cum still lingered in the boy’s mouth.

He smiled against the brunette’s lips, tossed the condom into the trash and the couple cleaned themselves off before Matt  crashed next to his lover. He laid on his back and Jason nuzzled up  to him; head against his chest.

“My fingers are so numb,” the brunette whispered.

Matt grabbed his hand and gave the back of it a tender kiss along with each finger.

Jason smiled. “That always makes it better. What will I do without you in London?”

The boy let out an exaggerated gasp. “Your fingers better not feel like that in London,” he chuckled. “That’s a bedroom secret that only I know…right?”

“Yes, dork! You’re the only person I’ve ever been with,” he reminded.

“And I love that I’m the only one who has ever seen your ecstasy face,” Matt said proudly. “The eighth wonder of this world.”

“Stop it,” the brunette said bashfully.

“What? I love that face! It looks like you have to take a dump and I appreciate that,” he said before Jason began to litter his arm with firm pinches. “Okay, okay!” the boy laughed.

“You’re such a butt,” Jason said as he returned to his comfortable position on the other boy’s chest.

“I think you meant to say that I have a nice butt, right?” Matt teased as he traced light swirls onto his lover’s arm.

“That too.” They laughed and a moment of silence took over before Jason spoke again. “Insert really somber quote about how much I’m going to miss you…”

“Insert uplifting meme about soulmates and how no matter the distance, they’re still bound together.”

“Insert hysterical crying.”

“Insert ecstasy face that could be confused for the shitting face,” Matt chuckled.

“Insert angry boyfriend,” Jason retorted as he folded his arms.

He pulled his lover close. “Insert hugs and kisses to make up.”

“Insert a night that resembles a chick flick where we fall asleep in each other’s arms and pray that it lasts forever.”

“Insert forever.”

—

“My dad is literally going to murder me,” Jason said as he sent the man to voicemail once again. Hand in hand with his boyfriend, the brunette rushed down the street from the Ritz Carlton towards his original hotel. Due to his show and a long night with Matt, he had overslept. He even snored through his alarm, so his boyfriend turned it off, kissed his temple and let him sleep another hour.

“He’ll have to go through me first,” Matt assured as they crossed the threshold of the building.

“Jason!” His father fumed from across the lobby.

As the man stormed towards the boy, his boyfriend gave his hand a firm squeeze, reminding him that he was there.

“Where the hell have you been?!”

“Umm..”

“You lied to me, you went out without security, and you’re late!”

“I know, Dad and I’m really sorry. Just let me take a quick shower and I’ll be ready to-”

“It’s too late for a shower,” he hissed. “I’ve checked us out and it’s time to get to the airport now. Had you answered my phone calls, you would’ve known that.”

“Fine,” the boy groaned with a shrug. “Let’s go.”

He nodded and as Jason turned to leave, Mr. Dardo finally realized that Matt’s hand was intertwined with his son’s. The man shot him a glance.

If looks could kill.

Matt quickly released his boyfriend’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” asked Jason.

“Umm, ugh, just wanna tighten my laces,” he said as he knelt down and undid the worn shoelaces that looped through his converse.

“Come on, Jason,” his father said as he pulled him along. “We’re on a time crunch here.”

The boy immediately snatched away. “Wait for Matt,” he demanded.

Shit, Matt thought as he felt the daggers of Mr. Dardo’s gaze bore into the side of his skull. He skipped the second shoe and stood. When his boyfriend reached for his hand, Matt faked a massive sneeze directly into his palms. “Ugh,” he groaned. “I must be catching something.”

“Cooties,” Jason teased.

“Let’s go, let’s go,” Mr. Dardo rushed.

Along with one of the babysitters, the three of them climbed into the limousine that had been idlely waiting for them. Mr. Dardo and the bodyguard sat across from Jason and Matt. The driver immediately sped off.

“So you two have fixed everything I see?” Mr. Dardo asked.

“Yeah,” Jason beamed. “I was in my own head too much.”

“Where’d you guys go last night?”

“Another hotel,” the brunette admitted.

“Oh, is that so?”

Matt steadily cringed. He discreetly scooted over to create some distance between he and his lover, but Jason subconsciously closed the gap.

“What’d you do there?” the man asked.

“Dad, please don’t ask questions you really don’t want to know the answer to.”

The man slowly nodded as the information sank in. Matt screamed internally.

“I’m so jealous that you guys are flying back to New York together,” Jason said with a pout. “I wanna go home too.”

“A driver will be there to pick you up from Heathrow airport,” the man said simply.

Jason sighed and there was an odd silence before he spoke again. “Dad, do you know that people are starting to recognize me on the streets? It’s so freaky.”

“You’re a superstar, son. Which is why I suggest dropping any dead weight now.” He didn’t have to look at Matt for the boy to get the hint.

Clueless to the entire, Jason simply chuckled. “I don’t have any dead weight. Oh my God, speaking of weight, we got chased by paparazzi last night and had to drop all of our food to get away.”

His father’s eyebrows furrowed.“What?”

“Such a waste of chocolate soufflé,” he joked.

“Jason, that is exactly why you need security around,” the man said in his fatherly tone. “You could have been seriously hurt.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t. Matt was with me.”

“Matt can’t protect you,” he scoffed.

Not wanting to disrespect his father, Jason chose his words carefully. “Dad, Matt has been there for me in ways you couldn’t even imagine. He was there at times when I had no idea where you were. In addition to being an amazing boyfriend, he is my best friend, therapist and most definitely, my protector. I can’t imagine life without him and I’m not sure that I even want to, even if he is just a Facetime away,” the boy huffed as he caught his breath.

Matt could feel his eyes begin to flood with tears, but he held himself together and despite the pressure cooker that had become Mr. Dardo, and being terrified of the consequences, he gave Jason a quick yet tender kiss.

“I love you,” the brunette exhaled as he wrapped both his arms around Matt’s left arm.

“I love you too,” he said as quietly as possible. But when his boyfriend’s father pursed his lips, the boy’s stomach dropped. He felt as if he was on a nonstop, looping roller coaster ride and if Mr. Dardo had anything to do with it, the boy wouldn’t make it off alive.

For the remainder of the ride, Jason snuggled up against his man while Matt tried to avoid Mr. Dardo’s death glances.

They pulled up to the airport, their luggage was unloaded and after the security check, the couple, followed closely by Mr. Dardo, made their way to the international gate where the brunette’s flight would be departing.

As soon as Jason saw the marquee that read Nonstop to London, England, he began to cry.

“Babe, please,” Matt pleaded as he wiped the boy’s cheeks.

“I don’t wanna leave you,” he wept.

“Open your suitcase, I’ll climb in. Wait, don’t open it, all your fetish shit will fall out,” he joked as he tucked a stray strand of the ebony waves back into place with Mr. Dardo watching from a few feet away.

“Perfect time to be joking,” the boy said with a pout.

“I’m just so excited that you’re going to fucking London! You’re so talented that you got accepted, based on a simple letter of recommendation! Do you not know how amazing that is? How amazing you are?”

“I’ve heard it once or twice,” Jason sighed.

“Because it’s true! And even though I’ll be counting down the days until fall break, I’m so happy that these people get to be in the presence of your genius.”

“Fall break…” Jason sniffled. “Can I make it to fall break?”

“Sixty- three days…but the bright side is that your fall break is the week before mine so you can come back to New York, I’ll show you my school then I’ll go out there and you show me yours?” The boy suggested as he wiped the remainder of Jason’s tears away.

“I’d like that very much.”

“Final call for flight RDR228, Los Angeles to London, final call,” the flight attendant said over the speaker.

Jason sighed. “I guess that’s me.”

Matt smiled. “I love you, Jason Dardo. I really do.”

“I love you more, Matthew James Lent.”

“Not possible,” Matt said as he pulled Jason close by the neck into a passionate kiss. The brunette cradled his boyfriend’s cheek while Matt’s other hand stroked the boy’s ebony waves. To them, time stood still and there was nobody else in the world as they became lost in each other.

“Yamaha,” Jason whispered against Matt’s lips as he gripped his lover’s arms to make sure he didn’t float away.

“Jason,” Mr. Dardo warned. “Go ahead and board.”

The brunette nodded, pulled away from his boyfriend and hugged his father. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too.” He kissed to top of his son’s head and released him.

He glanced back at Matt, in time to see the boy discreetly wiping away his tears.

Jason gave a soft smile. “Sixty-three days, starting now,” he said before stealing one last kiss and rushing towards the gate.

“You made it just in time,” the flight attendant beamed as they scanned his ticket. Jason thanked them and turned around to wave and blow a few kisses to his two favorite men in the world.

His father waved while Matt cheesily ‘caught’ the kisses before he watched his boyfriend disappear down the tunnel.

Without the brunette’s presence, Matt couldn’t help but feel the intense tension between he and the boy’s father. He wanted to apologize for what he did, but at least Jason had gotten on the plane, that was the important part, right?

“Mr. Dardo, I-” Matt got out before the man turned on his heel and walked away.

The boy took a deep breath and slowly followed after the man towards their gate. They only had to wait a few minutes and during that time, Mr.Dardo had his seat changed. When they finally boarded, Matt’s new seatmate was a lovely older woman. She talked about her grandkids, tried to set him up with her daughter and wished him luck in school before eventually falling asleep. Matt pulled on his headphones and listened to his boyfriend’s music for the remainder of the five hour flight.

—

“Hi, baby!” Mrs. Lent beamed as she rushed through the arriving airport crowd. She threw her arms around her son for the first time in months and despite calling him twice a day, the woman felt as if she hadn’t heard from him in years.

“Hey, Mom,” Matt said as he squeezed her. He hadn’t realized how much he missed his mother until now, but as a boy about to go off to college, he couldn’t let her know that. “How are you?”

“I’m great! How are you? I missed you! How was your flight? Do you have whiplash?” She placed a hand on his forehead. “You feel a little warm. Do you have a cough? Do you-”

“Mom!” he cackled. “I’m fine. Can we go home?”

“Of course, baby. Where’s Mr. Dardo? Didn’t he fly with you?”

Matt had no idea where the man was. He seemed to disappear after they exited the plane, but the boy was happy that he didn’t chop his head off after what’d went down. “Um, I think he had a business meeting or something as soon as we landed.”

“Oh, poor thing! He must be very busy these days, managing Jason and whatnot.”

“Yeah…”

“Awww, are you going to miss him? Did you cry when he left?” The woman teased.

“Like a baby,” he sighed.

“Call him, then!”

“I can’t. His flight probably has another four more hours before it lands. It’ll be like two in the morning in London when he gets there.”

Can we go now?”

“Yes!”

They walked out of the airport and loaded into her silver Mercedes. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry,” he chuckled.

“Well, I’ll be sure to cook everything in the kitchen just for you. It’s been lonely in that big house all by myself…”

“Does Josh come to visit?”

“Yeah and he didn’t move too far actually. I visited him and Lace everyday until they served me cease and desist papers,” the woman laughed.

“You need friends,” Matt teased.

“I have friends! I just love making sure that babies are okay.”

“We’re fine, Mom,” he sighed.

“Your father called Josh…I think they’ve been out to lunch a few times.”

Matt didn’t respond as he stared out the window.

“Did he call you?”

He shrugged. “Once or twice.”

“Did you answer?”

“Fuck no,” he said under his breath.

“Matty,” she reprimanded.

“Sorry Mom, but I literally don’t have shit to say to him. He might as well be dead to me.”

“He’s still your father.”

The boy scoffed. “Like that’s supposed to mean something. It didn’t mean anything to him and it damn sure doesn’t mean a thing to me.”

“I could kill him for making you feel that way,” Mrs. Lent sighed. “But I guess divorcing his ass and taking half of everything is just as good.”

A few minutes later, she turned into the driveway of their beautiful, traditionally styled home and parked in the garage.

“I can’t wait to take a shower and sleep in my own bed,” Matt groaned as he grabbed his luggage  from the trunk. Followed by his mother, he approached and opened the door that lead into their kitchen. He flipped the light switch.

“Surprise!” his family and friends shouted in unison.

Startled, the boy flinched and then laughed. “I hate all of you.”

“Matty!” Jake squealed as he wrapped his arms around his best friend, lifting him off of the ground in a massive bear hug. “I missed you! And you missed my birthday, you slug!”

“I know. How does it feel to be eighteen?” Matt asked in his limited air supply as the other boy plopped him back onto his feet.

“Manly,” he chuckled.

Matt took in his friend’s light facial hair and bulkier figure. “Whoa dude, have you been working out?”

“Absolutely. I can bench press like two-hundred fifty pounds now.”

“More like two-hundred fifty donuts into your mouth,” his girlfriend, Alley scoffed. “Hi, Matt,” she smiled as she hugged him.

“I’m sexy and you know it,” Jake said smugly.

The girl rolled her eyes and in retaliation, her boyfriend pulled her close. She giggled before he kissed her.

“I almost forgot how disgusting you guys were,” Matt groaned. He walked further into the room and greeted his brother, aunt, cousins and his friends: Kurtis, April, Latrice, Justin, Raven, Max and Brian.

“I’m kinda of shocked to see you here,” Matt said as he shook Brian’s hand.

“We’ve known each other forever, bro,” he drawled. “Chicks or dicks, we’ll always be friends.”

“I guess…how does it feel to see Jason become so successful when you were one of the main people talking so much shit?”

Brian shrugged. “It feels like you found your meal ticket.”

“It feels like you’re about to find my fist on your face,” he hissed.

“Matty,” his mother called from across the open room. “I made cucumber sandwiches!” she beamed.

“Thanks, Mom,” he said with a smile before turning back to Brian. “Just stay away from me.” Matt towed his luggage up to his bedroom to escape the party, but Jake quickly followed behind him.

“What’s up, dude?” he asked.

“I’m just over half of these people. I’ve outgrown Brian as a friend and I have no fucking clue why he’s here.”

Jake shrugged. “Brian’s alright. I just wish he would get himself together. Max tries her best, but the girl is love sick.”

Matt rolled his eyes as he opened his suitcase. One of the tour promo t-shirts was packed directly on top, so Jake immediately grabbed it.

“Well, damn! How does it feel to be dating John Lennon?” he cackled.

The other boy laughed. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m serious! We’ve been following the Twitter, Facebook and Instagram updates and it’s legit, dude. Dardo is gonna be super famous.”

“I’m proud of him,” Matt exhaled.

“Aww, Matty misses his boo,” Jake teased.

“Get out of my room, loser.”

“You have to call him six times a day,” the boy mocked in a whiney tone. “And send him letters scented with Armani cologne. Tell him to stay away from British dick.”

“I fucking hate you so much,” Matt laughed.

Despite the teasing, the friends shared a quick hug.

“From sixth grade to college, bro,” Jake grinned.

“I’m so ready.”

“Bring on the parties, booze and wet t-shirt contests!”

—

“Oh my God,” Jason yawned as he finally exited the plane. With a fuzzy pink blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a plush curved pillow protecting his neck, the brunette dragged himself through the airport and was greeted by a driver like his father promised. The man held a sign that read _Jason Dardo_. And smiled when the boy approached.

“Good Morning, Mr. Dardo. Welcome to London,” he greeted in a crisp British accent.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Good Morning, Mr. Dardo. Welcome to London,” he greeted in a crisp British accent._ **  
**

—

“Hi,” Jason replied, eager to just get out of the terminal.

“My name is Thor and I’ll be your driver tonight,” the man chirped.

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’ll grab your bag and if you can, follow me out to the car.”

“Thank you,” Jason said as he handed him the handle to his wheeled luggage before following close behind him. The man led him out towards the black Lincoln Town car and opened the back door, allowing Jason to slide in. “Thanks again.”

Thor nodded, placed the boy’s suitcase in the trunk before opening what Jason thought was the front passenger seat. But he quickly realized that the stirring wheel was on the right side of the vehicle which made him chuckle.

“So you are going to the hotel tonight and I take you to the academy at a more decent hour, correct?”

“Yes,” Jason confirmed.

“You must be very talented to get accepted into such an exclusive school.”

“I’m okay,” the boy offered as he glanced out of the window. “Oh my God, it’s Big Ben!”

“Yes,” he laughed. “I wonder why  Americans are so obsessed with that dusty, old clock.”

“It’s beautiful,” Jason said as he took in the elegant details of the ancient city. “I’ve never been out of the United States.”

“That’ll do it,” Thor giggled. “Well I hope you enjoy yourself, break some stereotypes and drink a lot of tea.”

Jason laughed as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Matt.

_In the car on the way to the hotel. If ur awake when I get there, I’ll call u. I loveeeeee u❤_

_Also, big Ben is everything! We gotta visit it together one day_

Within a minute, the boy responded.

Matt: _Of course I’m awake! How can I sleep without knowing if ur plane had landed safely??_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason ao3 won't post the entire chapter 3 and it just stopped abruptly mid chapter so i'll post it in parts *update* i don't think ao3 likes emojis! it cuts the chapter whenever there is an emoji, so i'll just substitute the emojis with words! *sad face* lol

 

Matt: _Plus it’s only 9 here_

_I’m so fucking excited for u babe and u better take me to big Ben during fall break. BTW, I packed something special in ur suitcase. Call me cheesy all u want_

Jason: _Aw! I can’t wait to see it!! I’m pulling up to the hotel now_

Thor stopped in front of the building, unloaded Jason’s things and helped the boy out of the car.

“Do I give you a tip in U.S. dollars or?”

“No need! Your father already took care of everything. He’s a really nice guy.”

“Thanks. And yeah he is pretty great,” Jason said as he accepted his luggage.

“Have a great few hours and I’ll see you at eight!”

“Goodnight,” the boy said as he rushed inside, checked in and practically sprinted to his room. He called his boyfriend on FaceTime.

The boy immediately answered.

“Hey, baby!” Matt beamed. He was lazily sprawled out on his bed with a pillow tucked underneath his chin. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” Jason sighed. “Ugh, I miss you so much already.”

“I miss you too.”

 _I miss you too_ , Jason heard Jake mock in the background before sliding next to Matt, into the camera’s view.

“Get away from me,” Matt laughed as he pushed him.

“Oh…you’re with Jake?”

“I’m not _with_ him, he just won’t go home.”

“Cause I missed my bestie! You had him for the entire summer, Dardo.”

“That’s what couples do,” Matt defended.

“That’s what selfish people do,” Jake retorted.

“If Alley asked you to spend the summer only with her, you wouldn’t?” asked Matt.

“Hell no. It’d be full of glitter and Taylor Swift concerts.”

Jason giggled.

“Bros before hoes. Dicks before chicks.”

“Well, good thing there are no chicks involved in this situation,” Matt laughed.

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Jake chuckled.

“You totally did. Anyways, dude. Get out so I can talk to him,” Matt ordered.

“Come on, phone sex!” Jake cackled before closing the door as he exited. “Oh, Mrs. Lent,” he called in a sing-song voice.

The boy rolled his eyes before turning back to the camera. “Sorry about him.”

“It’s okay. I actually kind of miss him. I miss everyone.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, especially Raven.”

“Well yeah, because she wants to fuck you,” Matt laughed.

“No, because she’s nice!” Jason chuckled as he undid the zipper on his luggage. “I’m looking through my suitcase for the cheesy surprise now.”

“Oh, God,” he groaned. “Wait, here while I hide.” The boy buried his face into his pillow.

“Oh, stop. I’m sure it’s great.” Jason dug through his clothing until he came across a small glass jar labeled: _~Jason~_ It was filled with pale blue sheets of folded paper. Glued on the outside, were the directions.

 

> _If you ever find yourself feeling blue, simply pull a note from this jar and read a cheesy joke, a memory we’ve shared, or simply a reason why I love you._
> 
> _❤Matt_

“Aww! B _a_ be, this is so sweet!”

“Well, sweet is my middle name,” the boy joked. “I stole the idea from Buzzfeed or something. I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it.”

“So, how’s London?”

“It’s beautiful,” Jason said as he moved to the window and turned the camera so that the boy could see the view.

“Oh, wow, it’s really nice.”

Jason turned the camera back to himself.

“It’s a lot like New York with all of these bright lights, but seeing people drive on the left side of the road is something to get used to.”

“They’re just so backwards,” Matt chuckled.

“Yeah.”

There was a long silence as they stared at each other; making silly faces. With his boyfriend still on the line, Jason eventually washed his face and climbed into bed.

“Tired?” asked Matt.

“Very. But I want to stay on the phone with you.”

“I don’t have a problem with that,” he said with a smile.

The couple talked about anything and everything including religion, politics and why the sky is blue as Matt watched Jason’s eyelids grow heavier and heavier until the boy eventually fell asleep. Finding the scene to be completely adorable, Matt took a few screenshots and told the boy he loved him before hanging up.

—

Early the next morning, Jason’s heart raced as Thor loaded his things into the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. As the man drove down the bustling street in the daylight, the brunette was able to get a better view of the city; quickly falling in love with the cosmopolitan area. The ride lasted for a few more minutes in the heavy traffic before Thor pulled onto a quiet street where Jason saw the facade of the building he’d seen at least a million times in pictures through his online research.

“Oh my God,” he gasped as the car approached the bright red bricks and ornate detailings that made up the Royal Academy of Music. “There it is. My new home.”

“It’s beautiful,” Thor added.

“It is,” the brunette replied nervously. “A little too beautiful.”

He gazed out of the window as Thor pulled up to the unloading zone where the other students were collecting their things and bidding their families goodbye.

The man parked in the last spot available at the end of the line and got out to get Jason’s luggage. The brunette hesitantly followed suit.

“Well, Mr. Dardo,” Thor chirped in his usual tone. “This is it!” He passed on the luggage for the final time and hugged the boy. “Best of luck to you!”

“Thanks,” he exhaled. “I think I’ll need it.”

The two parted ways as Jason made his way up the cobblestone path to the massive gilded doors of the main hall. He entered and the grandeur nearly took his breath away. From the marble flooring to the embossed ceilings, the place could’ve easily been mistaken for Buckingham palace.

“Wow,” Jason exhaled as he stared at all the detailings around the room. The boy immediately became self conscious. _There’s no way I belong here_ , he thought. Jason was so caught up in his pondering that he didn’t even notice the table covered in promotional flyers as he bumped into it, knocking it over in a loud clatter.

He looked up to apologize and noticed the less than approving gazes he was receiving from his fellow peers.  

The boy felt his skin burn as it turned bright crimson. “S-S-Sorry,” he stuttered as he knelt down to pick up the pages.  

“Have you people never seen someone bump into a table before?!” Jason heard a raspy female voice shout, echoing throughout the room. The boy continued collecting the papers, for he was too embarrassed to look up. “Go on about your business!” she added before kneeling to help him.

From his peripheral vision, Jason saw the girl’s lime green ankle boots, acid washed jean shorts and silky smooth, mocha colored legs.

“People can be so bloody snobby,”she mumbled. “‘Oh dear, he knocked over a table. Call the queen!’ Idiots,” she mocked before picking up the last page. Jason sat the table upright and the two returned the paperwork.

“Thanks,” he murmured, still refusing to look up.

“You’re welcome….name?”

“Jason,” the boy said barely audible.

“I’m Ronis,” she greeted as she extended her hand.  Each of her fingernails sported a different color like she couldn’t decide which to use so she settled on all of them. “And it’s pronounced Ro-nis, not Ron-is. That drives me bonkers. ”

Jason meekly returned the gesture.

“Based on your accent, I can tell that you’re one of the Americans, which means that you probably don’t know any better, but where I’m from, people at least make eye contact when they shake someone’s hand.”

The boy slowly looked up to make eye contact but the girl was wearing dark, round sunglasses   that were probably in style in the 1960s, but they hadn’t come back around yet. Ronis laughed and pushed the frames back on her massive, black curly hair as a headband.

Jason quickly gave the girl a glance over. Her orange t-shirt had a peace sign embroidered on it which hardly went with her lime boots, but the oversized, multicolored shawl seemed to tie all of the colors together. In addition, to at least six gold necklaces and an ornate septum piercing, the rejected bohemian section of a thrift store in 1993 seemed to explode on her; creating a style that was all her own.

Except for a small beauty mark over her right eyebrow, her brown skin was flawless. In addition to being gorgeous, the girl had a very nurturing energy about her. Jason was instantly reminded of his mother; making him comfortable enough to speak to her.

“Better?” She chuckled.

“Yeah. That’s a good joke.”

“Gets ‘em every time.”

“Thank you for helping me,” Jason said bashfully.

“No problem,” Ronis said as she turned over his hand. “Well, I at least know that you play guitar.”

His eyes grew wide in amazement. “How do you know?”

“The small calluses starting to form here and here. But you don’t play full time because they’d be worse.”

“That’s incredible. And no, I mostly play piano and I had been teaching myself violin before I went on tour.”

“Tour?”

Jason didn’t want to brag, but he told her anyways. “Yeah, I went on a tour across the U.S. as a opening act for Our Lady J.”

Before the girl could respond, a condescending voice replied from behind them as he approached.

“Oh, so you’re the American that’s fresh off the scrubber’s tour?” the  boy asked.

His attitude did nothing to help the generic attractiveness of his short blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He approached the group of their peers that had been waiting in line to get their dorm keys and wrapped his arm around the sly looking redheaded girl. “Just so you know, nobody here cares what you did in Fatmerica. That’s child’s play.”

“If nobody here cares, then why do you know who he is?” Ronis retorted.

“Because my name is Edwin and I make it my business to know. And being the son of the twelfth Duke of Wellington does have it’s perks,” he said smugly.

Ronis shot Jason a look before rolling her eyes.

“I’m just putting it out there that I’m probably the most talented person here. A small North American tour isn’t even worth mentioning. I’ve played in the presence of the queen many times.”

“Your music is mediocre at best,” the redhead added.

“Classes don’t start until tomorrow. _Then_ we’ll see how talented everyone is,” Ronis challenged.

“So, where in the U.S. do you hail from?” asked one of Edwin’s friends.

“New York,” Jason murmured.

“I beg your pardon?”

Ronis placed her hands on the sides of her mouth to amplify her voice. “New York!”

“Is that close to Texas?” One of the other lackies jokingly asked.

“Howdy y'all,” the redhead mocked in her horrible attempt at an Texan accent.

“Do you eat rats?” someone else heckled.

Completely annoyed, Ronis responded for him. “I’m sure eating rats would be the equivalent to eating your mother. Nobody’s that disgusting.”

“Why are you even defending him?” asked Edwin. “I can’t stand entitled North Americans who come here for a handout. He didn’t even audition. He doesn’t belong here,” the blonde ranted, only confirming Jason’s own thoughts.

“Well, did it occur to you that he’s here because he’s so bloody talented that they didn’t even need an audition?” Ronis asked.

“Not at all.”

“Then maybe you’re the one who shouldn’t be here,” she fumed. “Now leave us alone while we go write music about how ignorant you all are.” The girl grabbed Jason’s hand and led him to the front desk where they got their dorm keys, student IDs and academy uniforms.

Ronis then guided him through the glass double doors to the courtyard; the general area that acted as a pathway to the dorms, classrooms and the cafeteria. The space also made an amazing hangout with it’s gazebos and stone benches covered in overgrown vines; it was the academy undoubtedly providing adequate inspiration for the future musical geniuses.

“Thanks for standing up for me,” Jason said to Ronis as they walked along the cobblestone path.

“You’re clearly a little lamb that needs to be protected,” she chuckled. “But no need to thank me. I just have very strong beliefs and standing up for people is one of them. Along with not keeping up with the Kardashians and attacking anyone who touches my hair without permission.”

Jason laughed. “I wish I could be more like that, but I just can never find my voice. I’m always riddled with anxiety unless I’m playing music or with my boyfriend.”

“Aw, you have a boyfriend?! Details!”

“Yeah,” Jason said with a blush. “His name is Matt and he’s my everything,” the brunette gushed as he pulled out his cell phone. He showed Ronis pictures of the boy.

“Ooo, he’s lush!”

Jason giggled. “I’ll have to tell him that. But yeah, he’s the best.”

“How long have you been together, what does he think about you being here and who’s the top bunk?”

“Quizzes already?” the boy chuckled. “Um, next week makes eight months together. He’s ecstatic that I’m here but he still misses me, I hope. And I don’t do bunks, I sleep in a king sized bed.”

“Touché, Jason, touché,” she laughed. “I love that. I’m waiting to find my knight in rusty armor any day now.”

“You’re pretty amazing, so I’m sure he’ll be wearing diamonds and pearls,” he said as they entered the male dorms. “Are you allowed to be in here?”

“Why not? I’m simply helping a friend make it to his room safely.”

The brunette giggled as they took the elevator to the third floor. Once they were there, he checked the number on his key again. “Oh, it’s right here.”

The door to the small room was already open, so they entered. There were two small twin beds with white sheets and a navy blue comforter along with matching nightstands tucked in their designated corners. The generically decorated room was a far cry from the ornate detailings of the rest of campus, but it’d have to do.

There was a boy already in the room unpacking his luggage as he hung his t-shirts in the small, shared closet. Despite the warm,humid summer weather, the boy wore a navy blue hoodie. His short, dark hair sported the messy look and even from the back, at least based on his ass, the new friends knew that the boy would be hot.

“Hi,” Jason greeted.

The stranger turned around and smiled without showing his teeth.

They were right. With bright hazel eyes and only one dimple, the boy was quite beautiful. “Hey.”

Jason extended his hand. “I’m Jason. I guess we’re roommates.”

The boy returned the gesture. “Oliver.”

“Nice to meet you. And this is Ronis,” the brunette introduced.

They shook hands and the girl was obviously smitten. “So, what instrument do you play?”

“Guitar,” Oliver replied in a soft voice.

“Me too! Well, I play a lot of things, but singing and musical theater is my forte.”

“That’s really cool.”

“Ronis, I didn’t know that you sang,” Jason said as he pushed his luggage against the small twin bed under the window that obviously now belonged to him.

“Yeah! High notes, low notes, opera. I can do it all,” the girl bragged.

She watched as Oliver returned to hanging his clothing, bummed that he had dropped out of the conversation prematurely.

“I guess I’ll go find my room now,” she sighed.

“Want me to come with you?” asked Jason.

“No, you go ahead and get settled in. I’ll see you later.”

The friends exchanged telephone numbers before Ronis left, but within a minute, she sent him a message.

Ronis: _Hopefully my roommate is more talkative than yours! *scared emoji*_

Jason: _Good luck! But he’s really cute isn’t he?!_

Ronis: _He’s fine AF! I think I’m pregnant *crying emoji*_

Jason:  _*two laughing crying emojis*_

“I don’t have much clothing, so the rest of the closet is all yours,” Oliver said in a quiet voice as he placed his headphones over his ears.

“Thanks,” Jason exhaled as he undid the zipper on his suitcase. The boy was able to hang two pairs of jeans before his phone began to ring. It was his father.

“Hey, Dad,” he answered.

“Hey, J. You at school?”

“Yeah.”

“How is it? Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s really nice and I already made a friend,” he decided to add, omitting the fact that some people felt he had no right to be there.

“That’s great, son. I’m glad you like it.”

“Yeah…”

“I’m dealing with some pretty heavy stuff as far as the business side of things are concerned, but everything will be alright,” the man assured.

Jason frowned. “Are you sure? What’s going on?”

“Nothing that you need to worry about right now. Have you spoken to Matt today?”

“Um, not this morning yet. But I’ll probably call him after I unpack.”

“Hmm.”

“Why?”

“Just wondering. Make sure that school is your priority.”

“It is Dad,” he groaned. “I’m here aren’t I?”

“You are and I’m so proud.”

“Thanks, Dad. Listen, I wanna finish unpacking, I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Jason rushed before hanging up. He tossed his cellphone onto his bed and returned his attention to the suitcase. The boy pulled his jar of notes out of the bag. As Edwin’s words replayed in his mind, Jason took the lid off of the glass and grabbed one of the messages.

_What did Mr. & Mrs. Hamburger name their daughter?_

_Patty_

Jason giggled and gently placed the jar on his nightstand. “I love that dork.”

—

Mrs. Lent sniffled as she wrapped her arms around her son for the final time before he moved into his dorm room. “I’m gonna miss you so much! What am I supposed to do with myself now?”

“Take up a hobby,” Matt teased.

“Oh hush,” she wept.

“Mom, please stop crying. If you’re ever feeling lonely, you can call me. And I’m only half an hour away, you can visit sometimes.”

“Really? I could bring you and your friends snacks if you want me to.”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

“Yey!” The woman beamed as she gave him a final squeeze. “I’ll get out of your hair. Love you honey! I’ll call you when I get home!”

“Later, Mom,” he chucked as she got in her car and sped off.

The boy made his way to his dorm and was instantly greeted by his roommate.

“What’s up, roomie?! I’m Bob.”

“Hey, dude. I’m Matt.”

They shared a quick man hug before the other boy listed off facts about himself.

“So, I make the best nachos ever, I smoke a lot of pot, I share and I won’t steal your shit.”

“That’s the ideal roommate,” Matt laughed. “I’m pretty good at making grilled cheese, I used to smoke a lot of pot, I’m chill as fuck and I also share and don’t steal.”

“Yes! College is about partying and cramming for exams the night before. Am I alone in this notion?”

“Not at all! I love it. What’s your major?”

“Psychology,” he cackled. “Yours?”

“Commercial/advertising art.”

“Oh, so you draw?”

Matt nodded as he pulled out his sketchbook. He flipped to the front page and it was a drawing of Jason.

“Holy shit, that’s amazing! Who is it? Harry Styles?” The lively boy chuckled once again.

Matt laughed. “No. It’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh, cool! Does he go here?”

“No, he goes to an academy in London.”

“Well, damn! Come on richness!”

The boy laughed and wondered if his roommate would always be this loud.

“I’m not dating anyone but the girls I’ve seen so far are hot as fuck. And easy!”

Matt chuckled. “You should meet my friend Raven.”

“Bring her to the party tonight. You’re going right?”

This was the first Matt had heard of this party. He knew that there would be plenty of drugs and alcohol, but he didn’t want to be the kid who turned down an invitation the first night.

“Yeah I’m going.”

—

After the new students had settled in, the option to meet in the quad to see what clubs were available was a popular one. Each group had a booth set up where the students could get a flyer, ask questions or sign up.

“They have a yoga club, Jake,” Alley beamed.

“Then go sign up for it.”

“You have to sign up for something with me! And studies show that couples bond more over exercise because your significant other sees you at your sweatiest.”

“Yoga won’t make me sweat. That’s lame. What about hiking?”

“I hate hiking,” the girl groaned.

“Then let’s just not do a physical club together. We do enough physical activities in the bedroom,” he whispered before kissing her.

As Jake filled in the signup sheet for the hiking club,  Alley noticed another girl doing the same. Her thick brown hair flowed past her shoulders in effortless beach waves while her body was the type made for the skin tight red swimming suits of Baywatch. She was stunning.

When the girl caught a glimpse of Jake, an inquisitive look spread across her face for about a minute until she decided to speak.

“Jake?”

The boy turned to look at her but his eyebrows furrowed. “Do I know you?”

“You mean to tell me that you don’t remember inflicting this scar?!” The girl lifted her bangs, exposing a small gash that had healed years ago.

The boy’s eyes grew wide. “Carmen?”

“Yes!”

“Oh my God!” The boy immediately wrapped his arms around her, effortlessly lifting her off of the ground. “How long has it been?” he asked as he let her down.

“Clearly too long. You look great!

“No, _you_ look amazing,” Jake said as he gave the girl several visual bodychecks.

Alley loudly cleared her throat.

“Oh, babe I almost forgot you were there,” he chuckled. “This is Carmen. And this is my girlfriend, Alley.”

“Hi,” the girl greeted sweetly. “How long have you guys been dating?”

Alley didn’t hesitate to answer. “Nearly four years,” she said, almost smug.

“We went to elementary together and we were like best friends until she moved in fifth grade,” Jake informed.

“We got married in the first grade,” Carmen giggled. “Then we divorced the next day because he let another girl use his crayons.”

“How cute,” Alley said dryly.

“Yeah and I got this scar in fifth grade. Wanna tell her how it happened?”

“Nope,” Jake laughed. “I’ve blocked it from my memory.”

“Oh my God. He was totally jealous that I could play baseball better than him, so he took my bat away and told me ‘Girls can’t play baseball!’ I snatched it back and said ‘Yes they can! Even better than boys!’ As I pulled on the bat, he said ‘Fine!’ and just shoved it towards me. It flew right into my forehead and busted it.”

“I still feel bad,” the boy admitted.

“You should!” Carmen teased. “Sixty stitches, kids calling me Frankenstein. But alas, I turned out pretty hot if I do say so myself,” she said as she jokingly fluttered her long eyelashes.

“You really did,” Jake admitted.

“I’m ready to go,” Alley practically hissed.

“Well, let me finish signing up for the club,” said her boyfriend.

“Oh my God, hiking club buddies,” Carmen giggled.

“Can I have a signup form?” Alley asked the guy behind the table. Jake gave her a suspicious look.

“Of course,” the boy said as he handed her the sheet.

“Since when do you want to hike?” Jake asked.

“Since right now.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

After hanging his last shirt in the closet, Jason sat on his bed and checked his watch. **  
**

"11:15 am," he groaned to himself. The brunette looked over at his roommate who was also on his bed with his eyes closed as he listened to his music. Jason instantly began to miss his boyfriend as he took in the boy's full pink lips and absolutely adorable wrinkle in his forehead as he concentrated.

Oliver must've had that lurking feeling that someone was watching him so he opened his eyes and quickly took off his headphones.

"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked.

Embarrassed for being caught staring, Jason simply played it off.

"No, was just trying to see what kind of headphones those were."

"Oh. They're V-Moda Crossfades," the boy quietly informed.

"Those are like studio grade headphones, right?"

Oliver nodded.

Jason knew that the boy wasn't much of a talker, hell, neither was he, but the brunette found himself completely intrigued by the other boy and wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Have you ever been recorded in a studio?"

Oliver shook his head.

"So, how did your interest in music begin?"

"I’ve just always had a natural attraction towards music. I play guitar and bass."

"Oh, that's pretty cool."

Jason could practically see the wheels turning in the other boy's head as he reviewed the basics on how to hold a conversation. "Yeah...um, how did you start?" he asked, adorable English accent cracking in the perfect spot.

The brunette smiled. "My mom was in a band in the 90s and was always playing around the house when I was a baby and stuff. I just inherited the love for it I guess."

"Nice..."

"Me asking so many questions doesn't bother you, does it?"

The boy shook his head.

"I just want to make sure I won't be sharing a room with a serial killer for the next ten months," he joked.

Oliver smiled; not big enough to show his teeth, but enough to reveal the dimple that adorned his left cheek. Jason was able to let out a breathy laugh before Ronis stormed into their dorm.

"I've had it with this bullshit! Why me?!"

Jason pushed himself off of the bed and rushed over to her. "What's wrong?"

"My roommate has never seen Wicked!"

The brunette cackled. "Is that unforgivable?"

"Yes!" The girl fumed before sighing. "It's worst than having that redheaded girl live across from us."

Jason cringed. "Ooo, that's gonna suck. But I think you put everyone in their place, they should be scared of you,' he chuckled.

"I suppose," she groaned. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"There’s a fish and chips spot that I love just around the way. Wanna go?”

“Sure.”

The girl bashfully turned to Oliver. “Would you like to go?”

“Oh, no. I’m not hungry,” the boy replied quietly. “Thanks though.”

“Anytime…” Ronis said as she watched Jason grab his phone and wallet.

“Later,” the brunette said to Oliver with a short wave and a smile.

“Later,” was his barely audible reply as he returned his headphones over his ears.

Ronis shot Jason a skeptical look before they both exited his dorm.

“What was that?” she asked.

“What was what?

“‘Later,’” the girl repeated; mocking the brunette perfectly.

Jason laughed. “I can’t say bye to my roommate?”

“It wasn’t what you said, it was _how_ you said it. Have you been flirting with him?”

“What?” he practically gasped. “I am madly in love with my boyfriend. I have no need to flirt with anyone else.”

“If you say so,” Ronis teased in a sing song voice. “Oliver is pretty damn cute.”

“He _is_ really cute,” Jason admitted. “But Matt is cuter,” he said with a smug smile as they pushed through the glass doors that led to the courtyard before leaving campus and walking the short distance to the hole in the wall yet chicly decorated shop. “This is nice.”

“Yeah. I love it,” said Ronis as she lead them to a table. Shortly thereafter, they were given menus.

"So, they literally only have fish and French fries?" Jason asked as he glanced over the page.  
  
"Well it _is_ called Judy's fish and chips, darling," Ronis replied in a motherly tone.  
  
"Yeah, but you'd think that they would offer different things. Like at a seafood restaurant in the U.S. called Red Lobster, they have a cheeseburger on the menu in case you don't want fish."  
  
The girl's eyebrows furrowed. "Why on Earth would you go to a seafood restaurant to get a cheeseburger?"  
  
"I don't know," he chuckled. "I guess Americans just like having as many options as possible, at all times."  
  
"You all can keep that nonsense to yourself. That and Donald Trump."  
  
"Oh, don't even get me started on Donald," the brunette groaned just as his phone began to ring with the Facetime notification. It was Matt and he immediately answered. "Hi, baby," Jason beamed.  
  
"Hey," he rasped in an adorably sleepy voice from his bed. His mouth was pouty and his hair was beautifully messy; the brunette could tell that the boy had literally just woken up. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. You? You look tired, babe."  
  
"I am," Matt yawned. "It's only six something but I woke up with thoughts of you."  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" the brunette teased.

“It became one when I realised that you weren't here,” Matt said smoothly.

“Awwww,” Ronis pouted quietly as Jason blushed.

“You should write Hallmark cards, babe.”

The boy gave a lazy half smile. “Only for you. So, how are the Brits? Is everyone swooning over you yet?”

“Not swooning, but everyone is really nice,” Jason lied.

Ronis scoffed.

“Well, they better be. If anyone gives you any problems, I swear I'll be on the first flight out there.”

“Matt,” Jason sighed.

“Nobody puts baby in the corner,” he chuckled as he quoted _Dirty Dancing_.

 _I like him_ , Ronis mouthed.

Jason gave his eyes a little roll.

Matt laughed. “So, whatcha doing?”

“I'm about to have lunch with my new friend, Ronis.”

“Aw, why didn't you tell me? I would've let you be.”

“Oh, it's fine, we haven't ordered yet. Besides, she called you lush,” the brunette teased.

“Ooo, I like her already,” Matt laughed.

“Conceited!” Jason giggled. “Say ‘hi’,” he said as he turned the camera to face Ronis.

The girl waved excitedly. “Hello, lovely! How are you?”

“I’m good. A little jealous that you're dining with my boo,” he chuckled. “How are you?”

“I'm great. Jason is so amazing and we're already the best of friends. You're a lucky boy to have him.”

“I tell him how lucky I am everyday! Ugh, he's just so perfect,” Matt gushed.

“Okay, okay,” Jason said as he turned the camera back to himself. “You're going to make me blush.”

“You're already bright red,” Ronis giggled.

“This is what he does to me. When he hangs up, I'll tell you how much I love him. That way, his ego won't get any bigger,” the brunette chuckled.

“Whateverrr,” the other boy groaned playfully. “How is your roommate?”

The girl's eyes grew wide. Jason ignored her. “Well, his name is Oliver. He plays guitar. He's really chill, quiet and I guess..”

“Super hot,” Ronis whispered.

“He's interesting,” the brunette added.

“Sounds boring,” Matt chuckled. “Is he cute?”

“Meh. I mean, he isn't ugly.”

Ronis shot Jason a look as she suppressed her laughter.

“Well, nobody's cuter than me,” Matt said smugly.

“Duh, babe.”

“I start at the bookstore later today,” he yawned.

“Then get some rest, sleepyhead. And call me back whenever you can.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Matt kissed his phones camera before smiling and hanging up.

“‘Meh?” asked Ronis. “Since when is Oliver just meh?”

"I can _not_ tell my boyfriend that my roommate is hot,” Jason said in a breathy laugh. “Matt can get very jealous and _very_ protective.”

“Aw, that's cute.”

“No, you don't understand. If he feels like someone is getting too cozy with me, being disrespectful or anything like that, he'll literally try to rip their head off.

Ronis paused for a second. “I gotta admit...that's fucking sexy,” she laughed.

“Just a little bit,” Jason chuckled.

The friends ordered their food and spent lunch talking about music, boys and what they hoped the school year would bring before finishing up and  returning to campus. **  
**

“For your protection, I shall walk you to your dorm,” chuckled Ronis as they made their way across the courtyard.

“For my protection or for you to catch a glimpse of Oliver?” Jason teased.

“Why not both?” the girl giggled.

They entered the building, took the elevator to Jason’s floor before entering the dorm room. Oliver was at the boys’ shared desk with his back facing them; scrawling on a piece of paper.

“Hey,” Jason greeted before he noticed the headphones once again. He gently tapped the boy’s shoulder.

Oliver quickly turned around and when he saw that it was Jason, he removed the headphones. “You’re back,” he said in a friendly tone.

“Yep,” the brunette replied as he handed the other boy the small Styrofoam container. “I hope you like chocolate cake.”

The boy’s cheeks flushed bright fuchsia as he accepted it. “I do…thank you.”

“No problem. It’s sort of a dorm warming present,” he chuckled. “It was Ronis’ idea.”

“Thank you, Ronis. It’s very thoughtful.”

The girl nearly swooned at the sound of the boy saying her name.

“So, what are you up to?” Jason asked.

“Theater club is putting on a modern rendition of Pride and Prejudice, I’m signing up to be in the band.”

“Really?” Ronis beamed. “I’m going to be playing Elizabeth!”

“That’s cool,” Oliver said barely audible.

Ronis decided not to push the conversation with him and turned to the brunette. “Jason, you should audition for Mr. Darcy.”

“And have to kiss you? A girl? Yuck,” he laughed.

Oliver looked up at the brunette through an expression that Jason couldn’t figure out. “You’re gay?” the boy asked almost accusingly.

“Yes…is that a problem?”

“No,” was his swift reply. “Not at all,” he murmured; thinking for a second before turning in the seat to finish the application.

Jason shot Ronis a look of confusion and not knowing what to make of it, she shrugged her shoulders. There was an awkward silence before the girl spoke again.

“I guess I’ll head back to my room,” she sighed.

“Classes start tomorrow,” the brunette whined. “At least the first one is guitar.”

“Mine too!” Ronis beamed.

“Yay! And are you taking a vocal course?”

“Yeah, vocal and the history of music are required.”

“Well, I just hope we have a lot of classes together.”

“As do I, my love.”

At that moment, Oliver slowly stood up with his completed application. “Excuse me,” he said quietly as he came within inches of Jason to slide by.

Ronis fought the urge to squeeze the boy’s ass while Jason fought the urge to look. He lost to the temptation and gazed as the boy exited the dorm.

“What do you think his problem is?” asked the brunette.

“Based on his reaction, he’s either gay and hasn’t come to terms with it yet or he’s a bigot on his way to apply for a dorm change at this very moment.”

“That really narrows it down,” Jason chuckled.

“Well, we’re going to find out.” Ronis tiptoed to the dorm’s exit and checked the hallway before closing the door. “Let’s see what’s in his nightstand,” she whispered.

“No, that’s not nice,” Jason protested before the curiosity set in. “Okay, fine.”

The girl quickly rushed over and pulled out the top drawer to discover a large stash of various candies. “Oh my God, can this kid get any cuter? He has a serious sweet tooth.”

“Chocolate, jellies, sour stuff,” Jason gasped. “He better share.”

“Leave his guilty pleasure alone,” she giggled as he closed the drawer before pulling out the bottom. “Score! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a songbook.”

“A songbook is a musician’s diary, there has to be something in there.”

Ronis lifted the heavy black leather bound book and flipped to a random page, reading the first lyric she saw aloud.

“What’s the point of living if nobody will miss you when you’re gone?”

“That’s really sad,” Jason exhaled.

“When the-”

“I hear footsteps,” the brunette frantically whispered.

Ronis dropped the book back into the drawer and closed it. She quickly rushed back to Jason’s side of the room just as the doorknob jiggled before there was a knock on the white painted oak.

The brunette made his way over and opened it. Oliver stood patiently as he chewed on his fingernails. “Sorry, I didn’t know that the door locked automatically.”

“Me either. I’ll be sure to carry my key everywhere.”

“Good idea…”

“Yeah…” Oliver said as he entered the room.

“When do you audition for the play?” asked Ronis.

“Tomorrow,” he replied before pulling his songbook out of the nightstand and climbing onto his bed.

“Good luck,” she said sweetly.

“Thanks.”

Ronis watched as the boy flipped to the last page he’d written on.

“Whatcha writing about?” the girl asked as she sat on the edge of Jason’s bed. “If you don’t mind me asking that is.”

“Life,” Oliver exhaled.

“So, rainbows and unicorns?” she giggled.

“Sure, if rainbows turn to hurricanes and unicorns fester away,” he said, barely audible.

Ronis nodded understandably.

“Sorry…”

“Never apologize for being honest.”

The boy looked down as a miniscule closed mouth smile spread across his lips; dimple on full display.

Positive that he was either gay or bigoted, Ronis didn’t allow herself to swoon over the boy. Jason on the other hand felt a twinge of an unrecognizable emotion as he watched them from the other side of the room.

The brunette was going to say something when his phone began to buzz at the FaceTime notification. He glanced at Oliver before grabbing his key and his phone.

“Um, I’ll take this in the hallway.”

“Hey, babe,” Matt greeted when Jason answered.

“Hey,” the brunette beamed.

“It’s so dark there. Where are you?”

“At my dorm.”

“I wanna see! Give me a virtual tour?”

“That actually sounds really fun,” he giggled as he walked down the hallway and to the courtyard, gushing over every detail of his beautiful campus.

“Okay, now where’s your room?”

“On the third floor of that building over there.”

“Well, let me see it!” Matt chuckled.

“In a minute, I promise. So what are you doing?”

“On my way to the bookstore,” he panted. “It’s wayyyy on the other side of campus.”

Jason finally noticed the dark green polo shirt with Matt’s campus ID pinned to it and khakis that adorned his boyfriend’s body. His hair was neatly combed and the nervous wrinkle that had settled on the boy’s forehead, made the brunette smile.

“Matt, you’re going to do a great job,” he assured as if he could read the boy’s mind. “And that uniform is hideous but I’d still fuck you.”

Matt laughed. “That’s very good to know. Meet me in the bathroom tonight.”

“And how do you suppose that’s going to work?” the brunette giggled. “I’ve never done anything over the phone.”

“Neither have I, but all I need is Facetime and a good lube.”

Jason cackled.

“So, I got invited to this party tonight,” the boy continued.

The brunette frowned. “A college party?”

“No, a tea party,” was his sarcastic reply.

“Oh, well excuse me, asshole. Have fun with your drugs and alcohol.”

“Well that escalated quickly,” Matt chuckled.

“Babe, I’m serious. Those kind of parties are nothing but trouble.”

“I’ve attended many parties and left sober. I control myself.”

“I don’t want you to go.”

“J, what the hell am I supposed to do for fun then? All my friends are going, you’ll be asleep and I’ll be alone.”

“I won’t be asleep. I’ll wait up for you.”

Matt scoffed. “You fall asleep like a toddler. It’s just your thing. In fact, you’re sleepy right now, I can tell by your pouty face.”

“Matt,” Jason whined.

“Point proven.”

“Just please don’t go to the party. I don’t want you to get hurt. Please, babe? For me? I promise I’ll stay up. We could even have a little fun.” The brunette put on an extra sweet show of puppy dog eyes and a quivering bottom lip before Matt rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

“Thank you, baby,” he beamed.

“Mhm,” Matt hummed.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. I’m at the store now, so I’ll call you later.”

“Later, babe.”

They both blew kisses to their cameras before hanging up.

Jason could hear Ronis’ laughter from the other side of the door as he unlocked it with his key. When he opened it, the girl was telling Oliver an elaborate story about she’d gotten the lead in her first play.

Oliver still looked as if he had to force himself to engage in the conversation, but he was clearly more comfortable talking to the girl than he’d been when Jason talked to him.

The brunette didn’t know what to make of this.

 _Does he really not like me? Is it because I’m gay? I’m glad he gets along with Ronis, but I’m the one who has to share a room with him_. “Ugh,” he unintentionally groaned aloud.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Ronis asked.

“Nothing. Just a little tired I guess. I haven’t had a stable timezone in months.”

“I’ll get out of here so you can rest.”

“No,” Jason pleaded. He didn’t want to be alone with his roommate just yet. “You can stay, I just want to lay down.” Ronis pushed herself off of his bed to give the boy ample space to sit, but he urged her to stay. Jason slid behind her and buried his face in his pillow.

“Can I play in your hair?” she giggled.

“Please,” he chuckled, voice muffled by the cotton.

Ronis ran her fingers through the ebony waves, scratching the boy’s scalp in the process. This, in addition to the girl’s comforting mother quality, Jason was out like a candle within minutes.

With or without him, Ronis was determined to discover more about the mystery that was named Oliver.

—

Matt nervously entered the campus bookstore. The smell of dust and old textbooks let him know that it’d be a long day.

He walked through the place that had been set up like a small Barnes and Noble, over to the counter to greet his manager.

“Hey, Michelle.”

“Hey, Matt,” she chirped before sipping her cappuccino. Although she was dressed in the same uniform as the boy, she left the buttons open to allow her boobs to breathe along with every accessory she owned adorning both wrists, her ears and each finger.

“You look… sparkly,” Matt complimented.

“Thank you,” she beamed proudly.

“So what’s in store for today?”

“The first week is always hectic, it’ll be tons of people purchasing their textbooks for their courses at the last minute. But after that everything is pretty chill.”

“Awesome.”

When they opened the store five minutes later, it became flooded with customers. As Matt scanned book after book, he felt as if his hands would begin to bleed, but the entertainment of girls constantly flirting with him kept him going.

Two hours into his four hour shift, Matt was allowed a short break but then quickly returned to work. He saw a pair of pale, masculine hands place a stack of books onto the counter.

“Oh wow, you are gorgeous,” the guy said.

Matt glanced around for what he thought would be a giggle and a ‘thanks’ from Michelle.

“I’m talking to you!” the stranger cackled. “I can spot another homosexual from a mile away.”

Matt immediately flushed bright red, half embarrassed, half flattered. “Thank you. Um, Student ID?”

He slid the badge across the counter.

“Matthew Sanderson?” the boy read. “We have the same first name.”

“How cute! So when we get married, we’ll both be Matthew Sanderson!”

Matt laughed.

“I actually go by Detox so it’s fine. There won’t be any confusion.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Matt said friendly as he scanned the ID and then the books.

“Are you a freshman?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “You finish four years of high school just to go back to school.”

“Stupid. This is my third year here and I’m still not used to it. But anyways, I’m sure you’ve heard about my party tonight. I’ll see you there, right?”

“Um, no. My boyfriend doesn’t want me to go.”

Detox gasped. “First of all, how rude. He can come too and join the fun,” he said with a wink.

“He’s in London,” Matt chuckled. “So I have to respect his wishes.”

“Aww, he’s lucky to have you! But he better watch out though,” he said flirtatiously as he handed Matt his credit card to pay for the books.

“Nah,” Matt sighed with a blush. “He’s my everything.”

Detox nodded. “I can respect that.” he said as his card was returned. “So I’ll see around?”

“Sure,” Matt said, making sure to keep his tone friendly so that there wasn’t any misunderstandings. “I hope your party goes well.”

“Thanks, boo.” Detox grabbed his books and winked before exiting the store.

Michelle finally allowed herself to burst into laughter. “I’m going to change the name of this place to ‘Matt’s Ass’ and start pimping you out. Everyone wants to have sex with you!”

Matt laughed. “Go for it. I’m sure Jason will be on the first flight out here when he hears about it.”

“I’ll charge him too!” Michelle cackled.

—

After work, Matt called his boyfriend twice, but with no answer, he assumed the boy was asleep.

He figured it was too early to return to his dorm so he decided to drop in on Jake.

When he got to the boy’s room, the door was open so he just entered. Jake and his roommate, their old friend Kurtis, were rearranging their furniture in order to get maximum space for their oversized media area.

“Hey, Matt,” Kurtis panted as he lifted his end of the futon.

“I’m still salty that you guys got roomed together,” Matt groaned as he flopped onto the beanbag in the corner.

“I mean you should be,” Jake chuckled. “This is about to be the man cave of the century.”

They angled the small couch so that it got a better view of the television screen before sitting down.

“You’re always welcome, though,” Jake said.

“Well, duh. That’s why I’m here.”

The boy’s hung hung out, ate junk food and played videogames for a few hours before Matt checked the time.  


“What’s the plan tonight?” he asked.

“Well, we’re going to take our girls out to dinner then we’re going to that party.”

“I thought April had the good sense to dump you,” Matt chuckled.

“I’m just too fucking sexy, obviously,” Kurtis replied smugly.

“Wanna be our fifth wheel?” asked Jake.

“No,” Matt scoffed. “Besides, Jason doesn’t want me to go to the party.”

There was an overlapping of protests from the other two boys.

“You’re a grown man! You can do whatever you want!” Kurtis hissed.

“So, what? Dardo thinks he’s this big star and he can boss you around now?!” Jake added.

“No, of course not,” Matt defended. “He doesn’t want me to get caught up into anything bad and-”

“Fuck that,” Jake interjected. “He’s in motherfucking London while you’re here and he wants you to sit in your dorm and knit like a little bitch.”

“I’m not going to take this bullshit,” Matt fumed as he pushed himself off of the beanbag and out of the room.

“He’s playing you, bro!” Kurtis shouted after him.

Matt slammed the door behind him and pulled out his phone.

“You better answer,” he mumbled as he selected his boyfriend’s contact and placed the phone to his ear.

When it went straight to the voicemail, Matt hung up.

“Ughhh. You promised.”

The boy angrily paced the hallway for a few minutes before returning to his friend’s dorm. He knocked on the door and Jake answered.

“I’m going to the party.”


	6. Chapter 6

_“I’m going to the party.”_

–

“Oh, did you get permission from your owner?” Kurtis asked.

“Fuck all the way off. I do what I want.”

“Matty’s back!” Jake beamed as he threw his arms around his friend.

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled as he gave the boy a playful shove.

“You know it’s only a matter of time before Dardo’s ego skyrockets,” Kurtis warned. “That’s how it always is, dude. They get a little taste of fame and everyone else instantly becomes disposable.”

“Shut the fuck up, Kurtis. You don’t know anything about him.”

“Maybe not, but I do know that he’s a major fuck up.”

Jake watched as Matt balled up his fist so he quickly intervened. “Kurtis, just keep your opinions to yourself because if someone talked liked that about April, you’d be ready for a fight and I can’t stop Matt from punching you in the face.”

“It’s not even like that,” he scoffed. “I’m just trying to look out for my friend.”

“Just keep my boyfriend’s name out of your mouth,” Matt advised.

“Leave Dardo alone!” Jake screeched dramatically to lighten the mood.

“Shut up,” Matt laughed. “I’m gonna go shower and I’ll meet you guys back here in thirty.” Matt left the room again, pulled out his phone and sent his boyfriend a text.

_You promised me that you’d be awake, Jason Dardo >:[_

He waited a few minutes before calling one last time, and when it went to voicemail, Matt gave up and went to his dorm to get ready.

—

“This is amazing,” Jake said as they entered the house party. “Let the shenanigans begin,” he said as he pulled his girlfriend along to the alcohol followed by April and Kurtis; leaving Matt to fend for himself.

The boy walked through the house until he spotted Detox.

“Hey, it’s bookstore Matt! I didn’t think you were coming.”

“Yeah, change of plans, I guess.”

“Well, come on! I’ll get you a drink.”

“Um, I don’t -” Matt got out before Detox grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

“Do a shot with me?”

Matt shook his head. “I’m not much of a drinker.”

“Come on! Yolo!”

He thought about his boyfriend, but for only a second before shrugging. “Fine. But only one.”

“Yay!” Detox cheered as he filled a shot glass with a liquor that had German labels.

“What is that?”

“I have no idea, but it’s good,” he chuckled as he handed it to Matt. “¡Uno, dos, tres!”

They both downed their drinks and Matt grimaced as the liquid burned his throat and chest. “Oh my God.”

“Literally like lightning,” Detox chuckled as he poured them a second round.

“No thanks,” Matt protested. “Too much of that, and I’ll be on my ass.”

“That’s the point! Scared your London loverboy won’t approve?” he challenged.

“Fuck right off,” the boy said jokingly as he weighed his options.

_I haven’t felt the need to drink since I’ve been with Jason, and I know he’ll be upset if I start now, but I wanna have a good time. A few drinks won’t hurt anybody._

“Round two?” Detox asked as he held up the glass.

Matt smiled and accepted. “Cheers to doing whatever the fuck we want.”

—

“Jason,” Ronis cooed as she attempted to slide from underneath the boy’s head on her lap. In his sleep, he had snuggled up to her; she didn’t mind, but now it had gotten late.

“Hmm?”

“I’m going to go now. Classes start in a few hours.”

“Oh my God,” he rasped. “Sorry for falling asleep on you…literally.”

Ronis giggled. “Oh, hush it’s fine. I’ll see you later. You too, Oliver,” she said with a little sass as she headed towards the exit.

“Goodnight,” the boy said quietly as he pulled the navy blanket over himself. “T-Thanks for talking to me,” he stuttered.

“Anytime,” was her sincere reply. “Night, my loves,” the girl beamed before exiting; leaving the boys in an awkward silence. Oliver quickly rolled onto his side; back facing the other boy.

_‘Thanks for talking to me’? Jason thought. What the hell did they talk about? Ugh, how long was I asleep? Shit, Matt!_

The brunette quickly sat up and checked his phone. Since it was dead, he plugged in the charger. When it finally came to a few minutes later, Jason saw the text and missed calls so he immediately dialed his boyfriend back. It rang for a long time before Matt answered.

“Oh, so you finally woke up?” the boy hiccupped into the phone.

“Yes,” Jason replied, barely audible to be respectful of his roommate. He quickly moved off of the bed and into the hallway. “Babe, I’m sorry I fell asleep but I was just really tired and-” he stopped abruptly when he finally noticed the blaring music in the background. “Are you at that party?”

“Fuck yes I’m at the party! I _am_ the party,” he slurred.

“And you’re drunk…” the brunette said in a broken voice.

“I’m not drunk!” Matt cackled. “I’ve been drinking, but I’m not drunkkkkk.”

“You told me that you wouldn’t go, Matt.”

“What the fuck else was I supposed to do? Sit in my dorm and stare at my phone until you answered my calls? I waited hoursssss…you told me that you’d stay up for me!”

“Jesus Christ, Matt. I was tired! I just got off of a three month tour and now I’m here. I’ve had no time to relax, and I’ve been working my ass off, but you clearly wouldn’t understand that.”

“Woooooow,” the boy chuckled. “So I don’t work my ass off?”

“Not like I do. And I think I deserve at least a good night’s sleep without being bitched at for it.”

“I think you deserve what your dad told me to do in the first place,” the boy drawled.

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what I mean.”

“Matthew, what did my dad say to you?”

“He was likeeee-”

The boy was interrupted by a rustling sound.

“Hello?” Jason asked frantically.

There was more static before the voice of a stranger responded.

“Yeah, hello? This is Matthew and _Matthew_ can’t come to the phone right now,” they laughed.

Jason recognized his boyfriend’s drunken cackles in the background and out of sheer frustration, tears instantly flooded his eyes.

“Can you please put Matt back on the phone?” he sniffled.

“This _is_ Matt,” the stranger continued to joke.

Jason hung up the phone, wiped his eyes and called his boyfriend on Facetime. To his relief, the boy he loved answered, but to his chagrin, he was still up to his tomfoolery.

“Oh, so you finally woke up?” Matt cackled. The boy’s hair was a mess, his collar was wrinkled, as if someone had gripped him by it, and there was a dark lipstick print at the corner of his mouth that made Jason’s stomach lurch.

“Matt, who kissed you?”

“Some girl,” he drawled.

“I really don’t want to talk to you when you’re like this,” the brunette sniffled. “I’m out here all on my own and all I ask is for you to be there for me.”

“I’m not there for you?” the drunkard asked in disbelief.

“Of course you are, but-”

“But?! There shouldn’t even be a but! I do all I can for you but I guess that’s not good enough. Am I disposable now?!” the boy asked, bordering on belligerent.

“Disposable? Matt, what are you talking about?”

The intoxicated boy groaned loudly.

“Babe, I appreciate you so much,” Jason wept. “I love you _so_ much.”

“No, no. Your dad was rightttt. Spread your wings and flyyyy little birdie. I won’t hold you back anymore,” the boy sniveled before the call dropped.

Not even caring what time it was, the boy immediately called his father.

“Hello?” Mr. Dardo rasped in a worried tone. “Jason, are you okay?”

“No,” he sniffled. “I just got off the phone with Matt and he said ‘I’m just going to do what your dad told me to in the first place’. What does he mean?”

“I don’t know, Jason. I wasn’t in your conversation. What was the context?”

“I don’t know either. He’s drunk and we were fighting and-”

“He’s drunk?” the man fumed. “J, that’s not a good look and he’s not a good influence on you at all.”

“Dad, I don’t care how it looks. I just want to know what you told him!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me,” was the man’s stern reply. “I do not condone teenage drinking or you being with someone who does. You need to be with someone who is on your level, someone who will elevate you to do better, and I don’t think Matt is it.”

Finally hearing the words directly from his father’s mouth broke the boy’s heart. He tried to wipe his eyes but the tears came too fast, making his vision blurry.

“And you told Matt that he wasn’t good enough for me?”

“No. I told him not to hold you back. And him drinking is a prime example of that. Next thing you know he’ll be dropping out of school and cheating on you.”

“He’d never,” Jason wept.

“You know, he agreed with me. He was going to break up with you because he knows he isn’t nowhere near good enough and he needs to stop wasting your time.”

“Dad, stop! I love him and there’s nothing you can say to either of us that will stop that.”

“I figured…”

“So you’ll just drop this entire notion, right?”

“I’m not dropping a damn thing. It’s like three in the morning on your first day of classes and you’re on the phone with me, crying over a guy! If you choose to make such shitty decisions that affect your success in this industry, as your manager, I’m forced to step in.”

“I’m upset because nobody seems to give a damn about how I feel and it’s really frustrating,” he said on the verge of hysterics.

Mr. Dardo was silent for a few seconds before replying. “Is there anything else you want?” he asked coldly.

Tears waterfalled down the boy’s cheeks. “No…I guess not…”

“Then go to bed. I love you,” he said before hanging up, not allowing his son a chance to return the phrase.

But even if Jason had gotten the chance, he wasn’t sure if he’d say it. He couldn’t believe his father would go behind his back to ruin his relationship and it hurt even more that his boyfriend had went along with it. The boy buried his face into his hands and bawled until his eyes began to hurt. He wiped his face one last time before pulling out his key to open and enter his dorm.

Oliver appeared to be sleeping so Jason tiptoed to his bed. As quietly as he could, he climbed in, slid under the blanket and began to stare at the plain white ceiling.

_Your dad was rightttt. Spread your wings and flyyyy little birdie._

Jason replayed the boy’s words over and over, causing fresh tears to brew. Feeling completely lost and confused, he reached towards his nightstand and grabbed the small glass jar. He popped off the tin top before reaching in and pulling out one of the pale blue pieces of paper.

_What do attorneys wear to court?_

_Lawsuits_

Jason didn’t even crack a smile, so he grabbed another.

One of my favorite memories with you is when we sat on the roof, in a blizzard, drinking hot chocolate as we brought in the new year together

It was one of Jason’s favorite memories too. The boy smiled but he was still on the verge of tears. He grabbed another sheet of paper.

_I love you because you make really good cereal_

Jason muffled his giggle with the back of his hand before grabbing another piece of pale blue paper.

_I love you because you don’t care what other people think_

“Yeah, I wish you were the same,” Jason sniffled before the uncontrollable tears began to flow again. He returned the jar to the nightstand and rolled onto his stomach so that he could bury his face into his pillow.

“Um…are you okay?” Oliver whispered.

Completely embarrassed, Jason wiped his tears and snot onto the cotton before sitting up. “I’m so sorry if I woke you.”

“No, I was already up. I heard you yelling in the hallway…”

“A fight with my boyfriend and my dad,” he sighed. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

“I’m not easily disturbed…but I was wondering if you were okay.”

“I don’t know,” the boy said honestly.

Oliver didn’t know what to say so there was a long pause as Jason continued to sniffle.

“Um…do you like candy?” The boy asked, instantly regretting it due to how creepy he sounded.

“Yeah, I do.”

“I have some…i-i-if you want…any.”

Jason smiled and wiped his eyes. “Sure.”

Oliver pushed himself off of his bed, walked over to his nightstand and opened it.

“What kind would you like?”

“What kind do you have?” Jason asked as if he didn’t already know.

“Um, Chewits, Pinballs, Turkish Delight, Teasers, Yor-”

“Teaser sounds interesting.”

“You don’t have those in America?”

Jason shook his head.

“It’s chocolate with little crispy things in it.” As he spoke, the boy’s face lit up and the brunette found him completely adorable.

“It sounds like a Crunch bar.”

“Oh, so you do have an American equivalent. They’re one of my favorites,” he said bashfully.

“Then that’s the one I want,” Jason giggled.

Oliver nodded. He pulled one of the red wrapped chocolates from his drawer, along with a bag of sour chews for himself before crossing to the brunette’s side of the room. The boy handed Jason the candy and he immediately ripped into it.

“Thank you, Oliver.”

“You’re welcome,” the boy said barely audible as he returned to his bed.

“I see you have quite the stash.”

“I really love candy,” Oliver admitted, with a light blush.

“Who doesn’t?”

“True…” He was hesitant about opening up, but the boy steadily became more comfortable with his new roommate so he decided to try. “When I was little, my nanny used to take me to this vintage candy store every Saturday. She’d let me fill one bag with whatever I wanted and I always went bonkers,” he chuckled.

“Oh my God, that’s so cute,” Jason squealed.

“I still go every Saturday. A tradition to keep her memory alive I suppose.”

“That’s really sweet. Is it around here?”

“Oh, yeah. About a kilometer south of here.”

“A kilometer is like…um, how many miles is that?”

“You’re not in America anymore. You have to use the metric system,” Oliver teased.

“Maybe the rest of the world should just suck it up and convert to our way of doing things,” Jason laughed as he shoved the rest of the candy into his mouth.

“Such an American thing to say,” he chuckled.

“Leave my country alone!” the brunette said dramatically before they both laughed.

Jason loved this side of the boy and it made him even more curious about what he and Ronis had talked about, so he decided to ask.

“Did you and Ronis talk shit about me while I was asleep?”

Still not used to the ins and outs of a friendly conversation, Oliver frowned. “Of course not,” he said defensively.

“I’m kidding,” Jason chuckled.

“Oh…sorry,” was the boy’s embarrassed reply.

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“Ronis told me that like ten times…”

“Cause it’s true. I can tell that you’re not much of a talker and if you don’t feel like being bothered, just let me know. I used to be and still kinda am just like that.”

“I’m sort of the black sheep of my family…years of being swept under the rug makes holding a conversation pretty difficult.”

“I understand.”

“That’s what Ronis and I talked about.”

“Sorry for prying,” Jason said, a little embarrassed now.

“Don’t be. But if I don’t talk to you much or ever initiate conversations, please don’t take it personal.”

“Of course I won’t. Just put on your headphones and disappear into your happy place,” he giggled.

“Yeah.” Oliver smiled so widely that for the first time Jason noticed the dimple that adorned his right cheek as well.

“Oliver, you have the cutest smile ever. It’s too much,” Jason complimented.

The boy flushed bright pink. “T-Thanks…Ronis said that to me too. You lot are very sweet.”

“‘You lot,’” Jason chuckled. “I need to brush up on my British slang.”

Oliver agreed with a nod before yawning.

“Oh my God, I’m being really selfish. Get some rest.”

“My first class doesn’t start until eleven so I have plenty of time, but I am pretty shattered.”

“Then take your shattered self to bed,” Jason giggled.

Oliver smiled as he shook his head, pulled the covers over himself, fluffed the pillow and laid down. “Are you feeling better?”

“Soooo much better. Thanks for the chocolate. I really needed it.”

“You’re welcome,” he said quietly. “Glad I could help…roomie.”

Jason smiled, returned his head to his pillow and watched as Oliver placed his headphones over his ears.

“Goodnight,” the boy said as he rolled onto his side.

“Night,” Jason sighed before grabbing his phone. There were no new messages from his boyfriend, so he decided to send him one.

_I’ve spoken to you and I’ve spoken to my father. I am beyond heartbroken that our relationship is so dispensable to you. I wouldn’t give you up to save a basket full of kittens, I wouldn’t give you up to save the Pope, I wouldn’t give you up to save myself. I don’t care if I become the next Lady Gaga or if I end up singing Happy Birthday at children’s parties, my career, my success, my life, means nothing without you. And I guess you don’t feel the same way…so whenever you sober up, feel free to call me so that we can discuss where to go from here. Or you could call my dad, since you’ve become such besties. Maybe you guys could plan some more of my life together_

He tossed his phone to the side and buried his face into his pillow to muffle his cries.

—

After hanging up the Facetime call, Matt tossed his phone onto the couch.

“Where’sss the bathroom? I’m gonna puke.”

“Down the hall and to the right,” a stranger informed.

The boy rushed down the hall until he stumbled across the door. When he saw that it was locked, he began banging on it.

“Someone’s in here,” he heard Alley say.

“I need to hurl!” Matt warned.

“Go somewhere else, dude,” Jake got out between pants.

“I’m not gonna make it,” the boy said seconds before doubling over and vomiting right in front of the bathroom door.

“Whoaaa,” Bob said as he rushed over. “Roomie, what did you drink?”

“Some German stuff…Fireball…beer…r-”

“God damn! How are you not passed out right now- whoa,” he said as he caught and steadied the wobbling boy. “I guess I spoke too soon. Don’t fall in the puke! Come on, I’ll help you to the dorm.”

Bob looped Matt’s arm around his shoulder to support the boy as they walked towards the exit.

“Bookstore Matt,” Detox whined as he approached. “Come snuggle with meeeee.”

“Okayyy,” Matt slurred.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” said Bob.

“Whyy?” the other guy hiccupped. “I just wanna cuddle and suck his dick,” he cackled.

“There are three problems with that scenario. He has a boyfriend, you’re both wasted and will probably regret anything that you’ve already done tonight, let alone hooking up and he just puked up a lung in your hallway.”

“Party foullll, bookstore Matt.”

“I’m taking him home,” Bob said before exiting the house and returning the short distance to campus. When they made it back to their dorm, the boy released the stumbling Matt who immediately climbed onto his bed.

“Where’sss my phoneee?” he asked as he patted his pockets.

“Oh no, dude. If you left it at the party, you can forget about it.”

“Nooooooo, I want to call Jason.”

“You should probably cancel your service…I  hope you don’t have any dick pics on your phone. That’d suck if it got into the wrong hands.”

“I wish Jason’s dick was in my handsss,” he drawled.

“Ookay,” Bob chirped uncomfortably. “I’m going back to the party and I’ll be sure to look for your phone. You stay here and…daydream,” he said before leaving.

—

Jason sniffled as he grabbed another sheet of pale blue paper from the jar.

_I love you because you’ve trusted me with your heart. I promise not to break it._

“You’re so full of shit,” the boy wept uncontrollably.

Oliver groaned as he sat up. He hadn’t even slept an hour but he couldn’t help but be concerned about his roommate.

“Jason, what’s wrong?”

“I just feel so alone in this world right now,” the brunette bawled. “Nobody cares about me and I-I-I-” He could barely get his words out as they were cut off by his own hysterics.

When the boy began to hyperventilate, Oliver quickly pushed himself off of his own bed and rushed over to the edge of Jason’s.

“You have to calm down and breathe before you pass out.”

“Y-Y-You don’t understand. I-I-I don’t h-h-have anybody.”

“I know that feeling, Jason. Trust me.” He placed a hand on the brunette’s arm. “I know we just met, but I care about you.”

“Stop lying,” he sniveled.

“I swear on my Nanny’s candy store,” Oliver said sincerely. “You seem like a really cool guy and I can’t wait to get to know you better.”

Jason sat up and wiped his face with the back of his arm. “Ugh, I probably look so fucking stupid. I’ll understand if you want a new roommate. I’ve done nothing but cry all night.”

“No, I’m already used to you,” he chuckled. “Besides, crying doesn’t bother me. Just don’t snap and become a serial killer or something.”

Jason's smile was soft.

“Um…you have an eyelash on your cheek…”

The brunette wiped his face again.

“Nope,” Oliver giggled. “Here, I’ll get…” he said as he slowly leaned in. The boy dabbed Jason’s cheek with his thumb, successfully getting the lash. “It,” he said with a full dimpled smile.

Jason gazed into Oliver’s hazel eyes and before he knew it, he was grabbing the boy’s face and firmly pressing their lips together. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the brunette pulled away.

“I’m so sorry,” Jason exhaled. “I don’t know what came over me…I’m just so confused right now and-”

His words were cut off by Oliver’s lips. The kiss quickly escalated to a heated make out that was fueled by a passion that neither of them knew they had until now.

Their hands quickly began to explore  each others bodies. Although he didn’t want to break the kiss, Jason tugged at the hem of Oliver’s hoodie. The other boy pulled away and swiftly removed his jacket, along with his undershirt, exposing his well defined chest and abs.

Jason was a little self conscious at his lack of muscles, but he took off his shirt too and bashfully placed his hands over his nipples. Oliver chuckled before placing a hand on the back of Jason’s neck; pulling the boy into a steamy kiss.

At the same time, they practically clawed each others backs as the feelings became more urgent. Jason moaned into the boy’s mouth as he melted into his touch. Oliver pulled from Jason’s mouth, continuing the kisses along the brunette’s neck and shoulder.

“I just want to forget everything,” Jason panted. “I just need to forget everything.”

Oliver pushed the brunette back onto his bed and began to kiss him with new vigor. Jason grabbed the boy’s hips, pulling him close enough so that their groins were pressed together and for the first time the brunette felt the massive bulge in the other boy’s pants.

“Oh my God,” Oliver moaned as he involuntarily began to rock his hips.

Jason shuddered at the sensation that radiated through his body. The burning desire to feel whole again. He wanted this. He needed this.

The brunette looped his fingers into the hem of Oliver’s pajama bottoms and slowly began to tug.

Oliver pulled away from his mouth. “Are you sure yo-”

“Yes,” Jason panted. “Please.”

“I’ve never been this far with another guy…but you bought me cake,” he said with a cheeky smile.

“So you aren’t a bigot…” he mumbled.

“What?” the boy asked, a little caught off guard.

“Nothing,” the brunette smiled.

Oliver shook his head and stole a kiss before propping himself up on one hand to remove his pants and boxers with the other.

Jason eagerly watched as the boy’s rock hard cock was released. He guessed it to be at least eight inches and his body instantly began to ache with lust. The brunette quickly wiggled out of his own pajama bottoms and tossed them to the side, leaving them both completely nude.

Jason wrapped his legs around Oliver before expertly rolling them over so that he was on top.

Something tells me that you’ve done this before,” Oliver panted.

“Once or twice,” he said smugly before quickly retrieving the condom and small bottle of lube he had leftover from the tour. Jason quickly returned to the bed and without hesitation, he knelt and took Oliver’s dick into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” the boy gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure.

“Sssssh,” Jason whispered against the tip.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” he said apologetically.

“Me either,” the brunette smiled and slid his mouth down the boy’s shaft.

“Shittt, that’s amazing.”

Being selfish, Jason only continued for a few more seconds before pulling away. Blinded by desire, thoughts of anything or anyone else left his mind as he ripped into the condom. He pulled the rubber from its packet and placed it on the tip so that he could gently roll it down the shaft with Oliver watching the entire performance through lustfully dilated eyes.

The brunette opened the lube and nearly squeezed all of the gel onto Oliver’s dick.

“That’s a lot.”

“I’m trying to skip the prep,” Jason admitted as he spread the clear glob up and down the shaft before applying the rest of the bottle’s contents onto his own hole.

“I hope I’m good enough to clear your mind…” Oliver said bashfully.

“Ssssh,” he whispered as he straddled the boy. “Since this is your first time, it’ll probably be really tight. But I promise you’ll like it.”

The boy nodded and relinquished his control to Jason.

The brunette’s mouth practically watered as he aligned his ass up with Oliver’s cock; shuddering when the cool tip touched his pink rose bud. He slowly lowered himself, letting the dick enter him inch by inch. Oliver seemed to be a perfect fit as Jason settled comfortably in his lap.

“Fuck,” Oliver gasped in pleasure as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “You’re soooo tight.”

Jason smiled and leaned down to kiss him as he allowed them both to adjust to the position. After about a minute, the brunette placed the other boy’s hands on his waist for stability as he began to slide himself up and then back down. He squeezed his own eyes shut as Oliver brushed against his prostate.

“Shit,” the brunette moaned, immediately picking up the pace. He became lost in the pleasure and nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

“Ooh, Jason that feels amazing,” Oliver got out between pants. “I’m n-n-not sure how long I can last.”

“I don’t care, just fuck me,” he pleaded. “I need this so much right now.”

Oliver didn’t know what to do, but he figured thrusting upward would help. The boy secured his grip on Jason’s waist and began to slam into him

The brunette moaned loudly as he nearly lost his balance but he quickly saved himself by placing his hands on Oliver’s shoulders.

“Is…that…good?” asked Oliver as he continued to thrust.

“Yes! Yes!”

The position was a hard one to keep pounding at this pace, so the boy took the initiative to change positions. He wasn’t as skilled as the other boy, so to Jason’s frustration he stopped.

“What are you doing?” he groaned as he continued to ride the boy.

“I was trying to switch positions,” Oliver said, absolutely embarrassed.

Jason smiled and shook his head. He wrapped his hand around the other boy’s neck and pulled him up into a kiss before he guided the boy’s body, allowing them to roll over.

“You’re so good at that,” he exhaled as he readjusted himself between Jason’s legs.

“Just stop talking and fuck me,” the brunette chuckled.

Oliver nodded, grabbed the boy’s legs behind his knees and began to slam into him at an angle that tapped directly into Jason’s prostate.

“Harder,” the brunette pleaded.

“You are insatiable,” Oliver said with a smile before doing his best to please his new lover by picking up the pace.

“Fuckkk, yes,” he whimpered. “Please don’t stop.”

“I won’t…b-b-but I’m close.”

“Just don’t pull out.”

The boy nodded again and did his best to last as long as he could as he pounded into Jason. Not long after, both their moans became louder and more desperate. Oliver leaned down and buried his face into the brunette’s neck, firmly biting on the sensitive skin.

“M-My fingers are so numb.”

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why? Am I doing something wrong?”

“Noooo, no…just forget I said anything.”

“Okay,” he said before grunting. “I’m gonna come.”

Jason kissed him and in a few more thrusts, the boy was moaning into his mouth and filling the condom with shot after shot of hot cum. The brunette reached down and stroked himself, erupting in a massive orgasm of his own not long after.

“That was amazing,” Oliver whispered against his neck.

“Yeah…” Jason said barely audible as reality began to sink in.

The other boy picked up on his tone, he immediately felt bad. “Well…it was amazing for me.”

“Oliver, it was incredible,” he sniffled. “That’s the problem.”

“Oh..”

The brunette covered his face with both hands and instantly began to bawl.

“Jason…I…” the other boy attempted to console him, but he had no idea what to say.

“Get up. I need my phone.” Oliver did as he was told, slowly pulling out before entering the bathroom.

With tears streaming down his face, Jason frantically called his boyfriend. It went straight to voicemail.

_Hey this is Matt. I’m sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, but leave me a message. Bye!_

“Matt…I’m so sorry,” he choked out before breaking down completely.


	7. Chapter 7

_“Matt…I’m so sorry,” he choked out before breaking down completely._

—

As Jason cried hysterically, Oliver emerged from the bathroom. “Baby, I really hate to see you so upset,” he said as he returned to the edge of the brunette’s bed.

“M-M-Matt’s going to hate me forever,” he bawled.

The other boy kissed the brunette’s pale shoulder. “But we don’t really need him…right?”

Jason turned to look at him through flooded eyes. “What?”

“You don’t need someone who treats you like that. If you were with me, you’d never cry for anything…except maybe happiness.”

“Really?” the boy sobbed. “But I love him and-”

“And I love you, Jason.”

“You do?”

Oliver nodded before leaning in to kiss his quivering lips. “Jason,” he whispered.

The brunette melted into his touch; instantly throwing his arms around him.

“Jason, Jason,” he continued to mumble between the kisses of the boy’s neck and jaw.

“Yes, Oliver, yes,” he moaned.

“Jason…Jason… _Jason!_ ”

The boy was startled awake by his roommate gently shaking him by the shoulder. His heart was racing and his breathing was ragged as he quickly sat up and wiped the light sheen of sweat off of his forehead.

“Sorry I startled you. Your alarm was going off…” Oliver quietly informed before returning to his own bed.

“Um, thanks…” Jason said, barely audible. The boy closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in attempt to differentiate between reality and his dream.

_Nightmare,_ he thought. Jason opened his eyes and noticed the red Teaser bar wrapper. _So that happened…_

“I’m really sorry about crying so much last night,” Jason said in attempt to get answers.

“It wasn’t that much,” Oliver assured. And after a fight with your loved ones, crying is expected.”

“I suppose,” he sighed.

“But the chocolate seemed to help though right? You went right back to sleep afterwards.”

_Did I?_ “Yeah…candy makes everything better.”

Oliver nodded excitedly before placing his headphones over his ears.

_Do sex dreams mean something?_ The brunette asked himself as he grabbed his phone. It was nine in the morning his time, therefore four in the morning Matt’s time. The boy hadn’t replied to the ultimatum text message and it made Jason nervous. He had no idea where he stood with his boyfriend and it made his head throb.

There was a knock on the door. The brunette glanced at Oliver, but he didn’t hear it over the clarity of his music. Jason pushed himself off of the bed, over to the door and opened it.

“Good morning,” Ronis chirped. “Whoa, you look shattered. Rough night?”

“You could say that…” he groaned as he made room for the girl to enter.

“Hey, Oliver,” the girl said with a child-like grin.

When he saw her, he immediately moved his headphones to his neck. “Good morning. How are you?”

“I’m fine, and you?”

“Good,” he smiled. “Well it’s good that you’re fine. I’m glad that you’re good, I mean, I’m also fine…good.” The boy turned the brightest shade of crimson and contemplated banging his head against  the wall.

Ronis giggled.

“I really love what you’ve done with your uniform,” complimented Oliver, hoping that a compliment would save him from the disastrous opening.

The dark plaid skirt had been forcefully fluffed out by the rainbow tulle that she’d sewn underneath it. Ronis left the plain white dress shirt alone, but she rolled the sleeves up so that they were ¾ and the black sweater vest adorned with the academy’s crest over the left breast pocket was now trimmed with silver ribbons. In addition to all of this, the girl wore pink kitten stockings and black ballerina slippers.

“Thank you! I couldn’t sleep so I stayed up all night doing this.”

“Do you think you’ll get in trouble for it?”

“Who cares if I do. I hate uniforms. There is no self expression in dressing like a clone.”

Oliver smiled as he nodded his head. The girl winked before turning to Jason.

“Guitar starts in thirty minutes…is that enough time for you to…get ready?”

“Do I really look that horrible?” he chuckled.

“Of course not, love. But you just seem over today and our first class hasn’t even started yet.”

“I am,” he sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing really…I just had a fight with Matt and my dad.”

“‘Nothing?!’ That’s massive! And it’d throw anyone off of their game. Want to talk about it?”

“I can barely even think about it without crying and I did enough of that last night. I’m sure Oliver is about ready to apply for a new roommate.”

“No way. I think you’re cool. And I have plenty of candy in case you need it.”

“Thanks,” Jason said without looking at him. Just being around the boy gave him a tumbling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know if it was anxiety because his dream felt so real, or if it was butterflies. Either way, he knew that he had to get out of there.

Jason quickly grabbed his uniform and rushed into the bathroom. The boy took a quick shower along with brushing his teeth and washing his face. Normally, this would’ve been enough to clear his mind, starting his day with a clean slate, but he couldn’t help but use the roar of the shower to cover up the sounds of his weeping.

When he couldn’t cry anymore, he took his uniform from it’s protective plastic and got dressed. He actually didn’t mind the unoriginal styling of the black slacks and academy sweater vest, at least he wouldn’t be made fun of for his camouflage anymore. The last thing that the boy did was brush his ebony waves up into a neat bun before emerging from the bathroom.

“You look so cute!” Ronis beamed.

“Thanks,” he said as he tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper.

“Do you think they’ll let me wear a hoodie over the uniform?” asked Oliver.

Jason turned to look at him. Bad idea. He quickly distracted himself from the butterflies by grabbing his phone and checking the time.

“They have academy hoodies for sale,” Ronis informed.

“Thank God,” the boy sighed.

“But it’s nearly thirty-two out. Why do you want to wear a hoodie?”

Jason and Ronis immediately felt an uncomfortable shift in Oliver’s energy.

“I just like being warm,” he said; an obvious lie, but they decided not to pry.

“Me too,” added Ronis before turning to the brunette. “Ready?”

He quickly nodded.

“See you later, Oliver,” she chirped.

“Later,” the boy replied quietly.

Ronis skipped out of the room.

“See you later, Jason.”

“Bye,” the brunette said without looking at him before rushing out behind the girl.

“Okay,” Ronis began as she linked her arm around Jason’s. “I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night because I was up thinking about Oliver. I’m crushing hard.”

Jason couldn’t believe that he felt a twinge of jealousy at her words.

_Jealousy or entitlement, he asked himself. But ugh, you shouldn’t feel either of them! You didn’t have sex with him, he probably isn’t even gay and you have Matt! I think…_

He gave his head a little shake to clear it from the onslaught of confusing thoughts.

“Um, yeah…I could totally tell,” Jason said, barely audible.

“Oh God, how embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing. It’s cute. You guys would make a…nice…couple.”

“I know right! He’s just so cute and mysterious. I learned a little about him the other night, his family and love for music, but the way he would stutter or stop and think about what he wanted to say was just ahhh. He’s hot,” the girl gushed.

“Yeah…”

“Have you had the chance to talk to your boyfriend?”

“No.”

“Well, I hope you work it out. I see how happy he makes you.”

Jason simply nodded as they crossed the threshold into their classroom where they sat where they wanted; in the back of the room. It was simply decorated with walls designed to keep the acoustics of the guitars clear.

They watched as other students filed in, and to Jason’s chagrin, Edwin, the boy who wasn’t a big fan of his, entered. He smugly sat in the front.

The very second that the clock struck ten am, the professor locked the door.

“If you are late to my class, you are not allowed to attend my class, understood?” The middle aged man snapped in a proper British accent.

The students nodded.

“My name is Professor Ruhren, but you may call me Professor Acid. I played in several bands throughout the 80s and 90s, even opening for groups like Duran Duran, The Cure and Queen.”

Low ooos and ahhhs spread across the room.

“So I know what the fuck I’m talking about when it comes to guitar.”

The kids chuckled.

“Someone catch this,” he said before throwing a foam ball across the room. Edwin caught it.

“Congratulations, come on up.” The professor ordered. He handed the boy a basic electric guitar and instructed him to secure the strap over his shoulder before pacing the room as he spoke.

“This school is for an elite group of students, carefully selected because of their raw musical aptitude. And if you’re in my class, you better have experience on the guitar. If you don’t, you can save us all time by leaving now.”

Nobody flinched.

“Okay…” The man said as he scanned the room for any hint of intimidation, stopping directly on Jason. “Excellent,” he exhaled before turning to Edwin. “Play the bridge of Bohemian Rhapsody.”

_Easy_ , the boy’s smirk said as he instantly filled the room with a flawless rendition of the classic song.

“Perfect,” Acid said as he accepted the guitar back. He handed Edwin the foam ball. “Toss it to someone.”

The boy immediately honed in on Jason, lobbing the ball as hard as he could. The brunette didn’t have enough time to register that it’d been thrown, let alone enough time to catch it before it hit him directly in the face. If it hadn’t been made out of foam, the boy’s nose surely would’ve been broken.

The room was filled with laughter.

“Pay attention!” the professor chastised.

“I-I-I was, I just di-”

“Excuses aren’t tolerated. Just get your ass down here.”

The brunette shot Ronis a wide eyed glance before making his way to the front of the room. He was handed the guitar as Edwin took his seat in front row; eager to see why the school board thought Jason was a suitable fit for the academy.

“Play the national anthem,” the professor ordered.

Edwin burst into laughter.

“Um, I’m sorry. I don’t know the British national anthem…” he said through burning cheeks.

“Then what use are you to me?!” the man shouted dramatically.

Jason flinched. “I-I-I could play it if you have the sheet m-m-music.”

“No, I don’t have the sheet music to the song everyone in here should know,” he said curtly before Ronis stood in exasperation.

“Do _you_ know the American national anthem?” she asked the professor.

“Why on Earth would I know that?” was the man’s reply.

“Precisely. Why on Earth would he know ours? He’s American and he’s been in London for only two seconds.”

The professor chuckled. “Okay, little lady, since you’re so outspoken, why don’t you come down.”

“Gladly,” she said simply before making her way to the front of the class.

“Nice socks,” someone scoffed.

“Thanks!” the girl chirped before skipping the rest of the way, stopping next to Jason.

“I can tell that you’re going to be a handful,” Professor Ruhren said intently. “But I’m going to break that now.” He handed her another guitar.

Ronis secured the strap around her shoulder. “Bring it, Acid,” she challenged with the utmost confidence.

The professor’s eyebrow twitched. “ _It’s Not Safe to Swim Today_.”

“Oh, that’s a hard one…”

Acid smirked, but it quickly faded when the girl played the notes of the song to perfection and then some.

“ _Brighton Rock_ ,” the man ordered.

Ronis effortlessly switched from the hard rock to the softer yet still complicated melody.

“That’s awesome,” Jason encouraged.

“ _Afterlife_!” Acid demanded.

The girl smugly played a few whiney notes, mocking the man just as she began on one of the most complicated guitar solos ever written. She played a few notes with furrowed eyebrows before messing up.

“Ha!” Acid cackled. “Last time you try to show me up.”

“Well, I am a student. If I didn’t need to learn more, I wouldn’t be here.”

“And as a student, stay in your place.”

“As a teacher, don’t break kid’s spirits,” she retorted.

“Get out of my classroom,” the professor hissed.

“Gladly,” Ronis said as she removed the guitar from her shoulder. Politely returning it before sashaying out of the room.

“Anyone else?” the man asked.

Jason went to remove the guitar strap off of his shoulder, but he was quickly stopped.

“You’re not going anywhere. She’ll be back tomorrow, but if you leave, you’re out of my class for good. You’ve yet to prove that you’re competent, let alone half decent on guitar.”

Jason scowled and quickly picked up where Ronis left off, flawlessly playing the notes to Afterlife. When he was finished, he removed the strap and placed the guitar in the man’s hand. “I’ll learn the national anthem by tomorrow,” he sighed before heading to the back of the room to his seat, but not before Edwin tripped him, sending the boy to his hands and knees. The room was filled with laughter.

Jason didn’t even have the energy to be embarrassed so he simply stood and brushed himself off.

Edwin smirked. “You ought to be more careful.”

He realized that the sarcastic words were the least of his problems as he processed the thought of his father’s betrayal, possibly losing his boyfriend, possibly having a crush on his roommate and absolutely getting shit from even his professors for simply being American.

_Where is Matt when I need him?_

—

Matt could barely open his eyelids, for every inch of his body throbbed from the ongoing hangover. He winced as he rolled onto his side. His roommate was sprawled across his own bed and snoring.

The boy vaguely remembered the previous night before he’d blacked out. He reached around for his cellphone, but it was nowhere to be found.

“What the fuck?” Matt rasped as he mentally retraced his steps. The only thing he recalled was being upset with Jason as he walked to the party and drinking with Detox. “That German liquor is no joke.”

The boy rolled onto his other side and opened his laptop to check the time.

_9 a.m._

“Fuck. I hate college already,” he groaned as he sat up. His first class wasn’t for another hour, but he knew that he’d have to start now or that he’d never make it to his first class on time.

There was a gentle knock at the door.

“Who in their fucking mind is up this early?” the boy fumed as he forced himself over to the door. He opened it.

“Hi, baby!” Mrs. Lent brightly chirped.

“Mom,” Matt practically whined. “Please don’t talk so loud.”

“Are you sick? Do you have a fever?” She placed a hand on his forehead. “You don’t have a fever.”

“Ow, Mom,” he grumbled as he pulled away. “I have a headache and you’re not helping. What are you doing here?”

“You said I could come over whenever I wanted,” Mrs. Lent reminded as she stepped around him. “So, I brought you and your roommate some breakfast. Oh, Matty you haven’t even been here a week and this room is a mess!”

“What’s going on?” groaned Bob as he sat up.

“Mom, you’re being rude and disruptive.”

“Well, sorry,” Mrs. Lent whispered. “I’ll just leave these here.” She placed the IHOP containers on the boy’s desk. “Are you hungry, Bob?”

“Mom,” Matt warned.

“Starving,” the other boy grumbled as he stretched.

“You boys wash up, brush your teeth and then you can eat. I hope you like strawberry pancakes,” she beamed.

“Mom, I’m an adult. Stop treating me like I’m five.”

“Well, I will gladly be treated like I’m five,” Bob chuckled as he entered the bathroom.

Matt groaned and returned to his bed while his mother picked up dirty articles of clothing around the room. “Matty, at least try to keep your room decent. I taught you better than this. Even Jason is pretty neat, you’d think some of that would rub off on you.”

“Speaking of Jason. I lost my phone. Can you cancel my service?”

“Oh, God Matty how on Earth did you manage that?” She asked as she pulled out her own cellphone.

“I don’t know. But I had it at work, got to the dorm and it was gone,” he lied. “I checked the store but it wasn’t there.”

“Do you think someone stole it?”

“I don’t know, but I just know I need a new one asap.”

“I’m ordering one now,” his mother sighed as she scrolled through her phone.

“Thank you,” Matt said sweetly before kissing her cheek.

“If you want to be treated like an adult, then you need to keep up with your things.”

The boy grinned. “Well, maybe you could spoil me just a little bit.”

“You know I always will. You’re my baby boy. Oh!” The woman gasped as she suddenly remembered. “Jason’s father called me this morning.”

Matt gulped. “Um, what did he want?”

“Not much. He said he wanted to check up on me, make sure I was okay. Asked about Josh, asked about you, spoke about Jason.”

“What did he say about me?” the boy asked intently.

“He wanted to know how you were doing, what classes you’re taking and he even asked me if I was ready to be in-laws,” Mrs. Lent giggled.

Matt had no idea what Mr. Dardo was doing, but he knew that the man was up to no good. “If he calls again, just ignore him.”

“Why? He’s sweet.”

Since it’d bring on a whole new set of problems, he couldn’t tell his mother what his actual issue with the man was. “He’s so obsessed with making sure Jason becomes this rock star. The guy is crazy.”

“Every parent is concerned with their child’s well being, Matty. It’s just in their nature, but being overbearing is just too much,” the woman said as she licked her thumb to clean the smudge off of his cheek.

“Yeah, he’s you times one hundred,” Matt grimaced.

“What?” his mother gasped in disbelief. “You think I’m overbearing?” She continued to attack the smudge as she mumbled something about Matt’s pediatrician.

“Not at all…”

“Oh, thank God,” she giggled in relief. “Yes, come and eat,” the woman chirped when Bob emerged from the bathroom. “Matty, your turn. Go wash up.”

“Sure you don’t wanna just lick my face clean?” he grumbled; headache in full stride.

Matt grabbed a small towel before he entered the bathroom. He turned the knob on the faucet labeled _cold_ and splashed some of the water onto his face. It jolted his senses, but did nothing to shake the hangover.

“Mom?” he called.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any Advil?”

“I do. Placing them on your bed now.”

“Thanks, little birdie.”

Matt froze. The phrase was something new he’d recently picked up on, but there was something about it that made his stomach churn.

_What am I forgetting?_ he thought. A minute later when he still couldn’t piece it together, the boy shrugged as he squeezed the toothpaste onto his toothbrush. _What time is it in london?_ He did the math and realized that it was around 2 p.m. _I wonder if Jason has called. But if I don’t answer, he’d probably be worried. Why didn’t he call my mom?_

At that moment, more details from the night before dawned on him.

“Fuck!” he fumed as he punched the counter.

“Matty?” his mother asked frantically as she rushed to the bathroom door, immediately opening it. “What’s wrong?”

“Can I see your phone?”

He looked like a madman as the suds of his toothpaste foamed out of his mouth.

“Um, sure,” his mother replied, still worried as she handed the device to him.

Matt rushed into the hallway and selected Jason’s number that was saved under ‘Son-in-Law’. It went to voicemail.

“Jason, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything that I said to you last night. I was wasted and it was really fucked up. If you were here, I’d kiss you a thousand times to make up for it. I’m calling from my mom’s phone because I lost mine at that party, but hopefully I’ll have a new one in a day or two. In the meantime, I’ll email you. I really hope you aren’t too mad at me. I love you,” he sighed before hanging up. “Damn,” the boy groaned to himself before returning to his dorm.

“Matty, what’s going on?” the woman asked, motherly concern for her child nearly overwhelming her.

“Nothing…I just remembered that I said something stupid to Jason and I needed to call him.”

“What did you say?”

He shot her _that_ look.

“Got it…none of my business.”

“I’m such an idiot,” Matt sighed as he returned her phone.

“You’re not an idiot, but if you hurt my Jason, I’ll get you,” she warned.

The boy rolled his eyes as he grabbed a strip of bacon from one of the containers. Mrs Lent made sure the boys had enough to eat and that their room was clean before packing up to leave.

“Will you let me know if Jason calls?”

“Of course, baby. And I’ll bring your phone as soon as it arrives in the mail.”

“Thanks.”

His mother stole a quick kiss from his cheek and told him that she loved him no less than three times before leaving.

“Dude, I love your mom,” Bob chuckled.

“She’s alright,” Matt sighed as he grabbed a change of clothes to prepare for his first class.

—

Jason was beyond relieved when his guitar was over, even if Professor Ruhren gave him a loathe filled look on his way out. The boy rushed towards his dorm. He couldn’t wait to lay in his bed, write a few songs…and be around Oliver.

The boy eagerly pulled out his room key and opened the door to find Ronis in there, and to his chagrin, receiving guitar lessons.

“Yeah, Afterlife is all about the G chord. You practically have to play it until your fingers bleed,” Oliver informed as he noticed his roommate. The boy flashed a friendly closed mouth smile that allowed just the left dimple to show. “Hey.”

The butterflies in the boy’s stomach were sent into a frenzy. “Hey.”

“How was the rest of class?” asked Ronis.

“It was okay. Acid humiliated a few more people for his pleasure and gave us a syllabus. I got one for you.” He handed the girl the sheet of paper.

“Thanks.” She placed it on the desk and went back to playing the melody Oliver had taught her.

“I think I want to nap,” Jason lied in attempt to get the girl out of their room.

“Oh, sorry,” Ronis said as she pulled the guitar strap over her head.

“Um, did you still want to grab something to eat?” Oliver asked barely audible.

Behind the girl’s brown cheeks was a hint of blush. “Sure.”

The boy turned to looked at Jason. “If you want, I could bring you something back…since you’re about to nap.”

“On second thought, I actually am pretty hungry.”

Oliver smiled. “Cool.”

Jason’s stomach did a backflip. “Cool.”

“Cool!” Ronis beamed. “Let’s go!”


	8. Chapter 8

_“Cool!” Ronis beamed. “Let’s go!”_

—

The three of them made their way out of the dorm and off of campus but not before Oliver could purchase his academy hoodie. Neither Jason or Ronis questioned this bizarre action in the middle of summer but the girl held it for him in her large hamburger purse.

“What would you guys like to eat?” Ronis asked.

“Um,” Jason thought as he looked at the other boy. “Whatever Oliver wants I guess.”

“No pressure there,” Oliver chuckled. “Mexican food sounds really good.”

“It does,” Jason quickly agreed.

“There’s a place for it about a mile away if you’re up for the walk,” she challenged.

“A mile isn’t far at all,” said the brunette. “I used to walk to school everyday with no issue.”

“So did I,” Oliver added.

“Oh, yeah?” Jason asked. “What was highschool like for you?”

“Awful,” the boy exhaled as he reminisced.

“Same here. Until I met-” the brunette stopped abruptly. He didn’t even want to mention his quasi boyfriend because he knew there was a good chance that he’d cry and he’d already done enough of that in front of the other boy. “New people,” he continued.

“I went through things that I barely understood and besides my nanny, my support system was nonexistent. Life was almost unbearable.”

“I know that feeling as well.”

Oliver nodded.

“But look at you guys now!’ the girl beamed as she twirled . “You’re at the royal academy of music. So prestigious,” she giggled.

“And what about you miss thing?” asked Jason. “How was highschool for you?”

“Amazing! I was in every play and theatrical production that the school put on. Shakespeare was my nickname.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Jason chuckled. “So, Oliver, how did your Pride and Prejudice audition go?”

“I made it.”

“Rea-”

“Yes!” Ronis beamed, incidentally cutting the brunette off. “When were you gonna tell us?!”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t think it was important…” Oliver bashfully admitted.

“Of course it matters! We care about you. Don’t we Jason?”

“Of course…” the boy said dryly.

“That was very convincing,” Oliver chuckled.

“Shut up,” Jason giggled as he gave the boy a playful push.

Oliver smiled. “Well, thank you guys. I’ve never been so comfortable so quickly with people before.”

“Cause we’re so charming,” Ronis said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

The boys laughed as the trio made their way down the bustling cosmopolitan city. When they got to the restaurant, Oliver politely held the door open for the other two and an elderly woman that entered behind them.

“Let her order first,” he told his friends.

The notion made Ronis and the brunette smile.

“Thank you,” the woman said. “It’s nice to see young people so kind.”

“My nanny taught me well, ma'am,” Oliver said proudly.

“That’s very lovely, my dear. Thank you.”

After ordering the trio made their way to a small booth.

“Ladies first,” said Oliver as he allowed Ronis to slide into her seat before he sat next to her.

“Are you always this chivalrous?” Jason asked.

“Well, I know that’s a new concept for you Americans butttt,” the boy teased.

Jason let out an exaggerated gasp. “How rude!”

Oliver laughed before the teenagers dove into their food. They shared idle chat and joked as they ate.

“I like your hair,” Oliver complimented as he grabbed one of the curly tendrils.

The girl immediately slapped his hand away. “Thank you, but don’t touch my hair without my permission.”

“Sorry,” the boy said sincerely.

“This isn’t a petting zoo, sir. I’m a person,” the girl chirped.

“A very fascinating person,” Oliver chuckled.

“I do my very best,” she said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

“So, Oliver,” Jason interjected. “What’s your rehearsal schedule going to look like?”

“Monday through Thursday from two to five.”

“That’s a lot!”

“Well, it takes a lot to put on the perfect production,” he said as if it was obvious.

Jason scoffed. “You smug little shit.”

Oliver cackled.

The brunette jokingly rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his soda. He shivered as the chilled beverage traveled through his body.

“Cold?” the other boy asked.

“Just a little.”

“You can wear my new hoodie…if you want.”

Jason smiled. “Sure.”

Ronis pulled the black jacket out of her bag and handed it to the brunette.

“This is really nice,” Jason said as he pulled the fleece over his head.

“Yeah, let’s keep it that way,” Oliver teased. “Don’t funk it up.”

“I liked you better when you were quieter!” the brunette laughed.

“Too bad,” he chuckled. “We’re friends now. You’re stuck with me.”

Jason grinned. “I actually don’t mind being stuck with you…you have a ton of candy.”

“Good to know that I’m being used.”

“You should feel lucky,” he giggled.

Oliver nodded. “I do.”

Jason smirked just as his phone began to ring.

 _Mother-in-law_ , the caller ID read. The brunette quickly pressed ignore, sending it to voicemail.

“Did you need to take that?” Ronis asked.

“Nope.”

About a minute later the voicemail notification popped up. Jason ignored that as well and reached for the jar of salsa just as the other boy did. Their hands brushed against each others, sending shivers down the brunette’s spine at the touch of his secret erogenous zone. Oliver gently grabbed the boy’s fingers.

“Your hands are freezing,” he said before letting go.

“They’re always cold.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you anemic?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Are you fatigued and/or dizzy all the time?”

“Are you a doctor?” Jason challenged.

“No, but my dad is,” he sighed.

The boy’s demeanor told Jason that Oliver wasn’t willing to talk about the man.

“What about your mum?” Ronis asked.

“She’s a stay at home mum for her new husband and kids…”

“Oh…”

The brunette frowned. “Do you still talk to her?”

Oliver shook his head.

Jason’s heart began to ache. “I know it isn’t any of my business, but you only have one mother. I lost mine a few years ago and I miss her every single day. I just don’t want you to have any regrets on time you missed out with her.”

“You’re right…it _isn’t_ any of your business,” Oliver said as he pushed himself away from the table and towards the bathroom.

“When I was asking about his family yesterday, he gave really evasive answers,” Ronis whispered. “All I know is that he has an older sister from his parents marriage. She’s a lot older than him, I think they’re like fourteen years apart. So when she went off to college, the father would work and the mum stayed at home with Oliver. He told me that he is the reason why his parents divorced…”

“What?” Jason asked in disbelief.

Ronis nodded. “He didn’t say why, but he’s convinced of it. And I just assume that since she has a new replacement family, there’s some deep abandonment issues going on with him.”

“Damn,” Jason said under his breath.

“When things like that happen, I feel like the person either clings to anyone who’ll love them or pushes everyone who loves them away.”

The brunette nodded guiltily. He knew both of those feelings all too well. Matt had been the first person, let alone boy to show him affection, and he fell in love.

_Was it too fast? Did I cling to Matt just because he was being nice? Did I settle?_

Jason shook his head to put the self doubt on hold. “I’ll go talk to him,” he sighed as he followed the other boy.

The brunette entered the bathroom to find Oliver fixing his hair in the mirror. He gave Jason a quick glance then turned back to his reflection.

“Oliver,” he quietly began. “I’m sorry if that came off as rude. I didn’t mean to infringe on your personal life in any way.”

“I know.”

There was a long, awkward silence.

“So…I’m here if you ever need to talk about anything,” Jason offered.

The other boy turned to face him and smiled. “Thanks. No, you’ve actually been really cool, but your mum advice doesn’t apply to me. You can’t miss what you’ve never had.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that, Oliver.”

The boy chuckled. “My name sounds so funny in an American accent.”

“Hey! I’m trying to be a good friend here,” Jason laughed.

“Sorry, it’s just weird to me. And you are a good friend and a good person…I think.”

The brunette gave him a playful shove. “Of course I’m a good person! We share a room and I haven’t murdered you yet.”

“Well I’m ready. Any day now.”

The boy joked, but Jason caught the hint of sadness in his voice. He scrutinized Oliver’s demeanor.

“What?”

“I’m just trying to figure you out,” Jason admitted.

Oliver nervously turned to face the mirror. “I wish you wouldn't…” he said, barely audible.

The boy had secrets, but Jason could respect that. “Fine,” he said simply. “But only if you agree to share some more of your candy with me.”

“Deal.”

Jason extended his hand to shake the other boy’s, but Oliver shook his head.

“There’s no way I’m touching your cold hands again,” he teased.

“Oh really?” Jason asked mischievously before grabbing his arm. Oliver laughed and squirmed away but the brunette slid his hand down the other boy’s neck.

“Oh my God! You’re such a zombie!” Oliver chuckled as he rushed towards the exit in attempt to escape Jason’s icy clutch. 

Ronis turned around in her seat when the giggling boys finally emerged from the bathroom. “Did someone get stuck in the loo?” she chuckled.

“No, Jason won’t keep his ghost hands to himself,” Oliver laughed as he returned to his seat. “I don’t know how his boyfriend deals with him.”

 _You can find out if you want_ , Jason thought. “For your information, my man is  _very_ happy.”

“Ooo! Lessons when we get back to campus?” Ronis giggled.

“Oh, God,” Oliver groaned as he buried his face into his hands; a little embarrassed in the direction the conversation had turned.

“Meet me out back beside the dumpster in five minutes,” the brunette laughed.

“You guys are sick,” Oliver sighed as he took a sip of of his soda.

“Or we can start now,” Ronis said before she jokingly leaned down towards the boy’s crotch.

Oliver choked on his drink as he jumped up from his seat. “Time to go.” 

—

When they finally decided to leave, Jason reluctantly removed Oliver’s hoodie and returned it. The boy joked about the smell but was glad he could be of some use to someone. By the time the teens made it back to campus, the sun had begun to set. Ronis gave her boy’s hugs and to Jason’s annoyance, Oliver’s embrace lasted a few seconds longer.

The trio separated for the night and as the guys made their way to their dorm, Jason found little ways to touch the other boy or to make him laugh.

“Well, what do we have here?” Edwin asked from the stone bench as the boys walked through the courtyard. “Oliver, I see you finally made a friend.”

“And I see you’re still using daddy’s influence to get ahead in life,” the boy quietly retorted.

Edwin’s eyes narrowed at him, but he didn’t have a response so he turned to Jason.

“Enjoy your time here, it won’t last long.”

Jason rolled his eyes and continued to walk. “You know him?” he asked Oliver.

“We went to highschool together. We definitely didn’t run in the same circles though. ”

“What’s his problem? He’s been salty every since I got here.”

“He’s just desperate to get that record deal.”

“What record deal?”

“At the end of the year, a student is chosen to receive a scholarship which is an exclusive deal with RuCo Records.”

“Wow,” Jason gasped.

“That’s probably why Edwin is intimidated by you.”

“Huh?”

“He knows that he’s here because his father’s a Duke. You’re one of the few chosen from America and that means something.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely taking you as a threat…I would.”

Jason blushed as they entered the building and boarded the elevator to their floor; sending each other quick side-eye glances. Oliver pulled out his room key and unlocked their door, allowing the brunette to enter first.

“I call the shower,” Oliver announced as he grabbed his clothes pajamas, academy hoodie he’d decided to sleep in and a small black backpack.

“Fine. But don’t take too long,” Jason said flirtatiously.

The other boy was oblivious to his roommate’s advances so his eyebrows furrowed. “Why? Are you in a rush? Do you want to go first?”

“No, no…just…nevermind. Go ahead,” he chuckled.

Oliver smiled. “See you tomorrow,” he joked before entering the bathroom; closing the door behind him.

“How adorable,” Jason said as he twiddled his thumbs. The boy mindlessly stared up at the ceiling, concentration only breaking when he heard the sound of what he thought was glass shattering as it hit the tile of the bathroom floor.

“Shit,” Oliver quietly groaned.

The brunette frowned as he pushed himself off of the bed and over towards the bathroom door. “Are you okay?”

“Um, yeah. I’m fine,” he assured as he quickly turned on the shower.

“Are you sure?” the brunette asked over the sound of the stream. “I thought I heard glass breaking or something.”

“Oh no. I just dropped my, um, razor. It’s one of those fancy old fashioned metal ones. I gotta shave my back with something,” he joked.

Jason laughed. “You dork.” The boy skipped backed to his bed, practically biting his lip as he grabbed his phone. He finally decided to listen to his voicemail. To his surprise, it wasn’t Mrs. Lent, but the voice of his estranged boyfriend that played; sending the butterflies in the brunette’s stomach into a frenzy.

_Jason, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean anything that I said to you last night. I was wasted and it was really fucked up. If you were here, I’d kiss you a thousand times to make up for it. I’m calling from my mom’s phone because I lost mine at that party, but hopefully I’ll have a new one in a day or two. In the meantime, I’ll email you. I really hope you aren’t too mad at me. I love you._

Tears immediately began to stream down the boy’s cheeks as he saved the message. He wanted to strangle Matt for the emotional roller coaster he’d taken him on in but at the same time, nobody was able to make him feel the way his boyfriend did.

Jason loved the him. It was a fact. But the seeds of doubt had now been planted and it had the boy wondering what else was possibly out there for him. He took a deep sigh, wiped his eyes and checked his email account. Rather than an email, Matt had rediscovered instant messaging and sent Jason one.

_Using this shit gives me middle school flashbacks lmao_

_It’s 1 here and 6 there so I know that ur awake…I hope. Message me when u can!! Ily <3_

Seeing that the boy was still online, Jason hesitantly responded.

 _Hi_ , was all he could muster up.

Matt replied seconds later. _Hey babe!! How are u? God I feel like we haven’t spoken in years lol_

Jason: _I’m ok. U?_

Matt: _I’m good. I had my first class this morning and now I’m on my lunch break at work_

Jason: _Cool_

Matt: _…._

_So u are mad at me_

Jason: _I honestly don’t know what I am rn…_

Matt: _Will u give me the honor of using Skype? This is something that needs to be talked about face to face_

Jason: _ok_

Not even a minute later, Matt video called his boyfriend. The brunette answered.

“Hey,” Matt exhaled, with a massive smile.

“Hi,” Jason replied as he gently pulled his hair from the security of its bun.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thanks…so do you.”

“Thanks,” Matt sighed. “So, I said some things the other night. I won’t even repeat them, one, because I only remember half of it; two, because I don’t ever want to hurt you again.”

Jason rolled his eyes. He had no problem repeating the words. “You said that ‘I think you deserve what your father told me to do in the first place. Spread your wings and fly away little birdie.”

Matt cringed. “So, now you know what your father wants…

“I know what _you_ want, Matt.”

“Yeah, I want you. Jason you know that I love you. It’s honestly kinda pissing me off that you’re acting like you don’t know this.”

The brunette rolled his eyes in exasperation. “So I’m supposed to just forgive you because you love me?” he asked, voice growing louder with each word. “I’d never test our relationship for anything or anyone, but since you ‘love me so much’ you did, Matt. Siding with my father is like a punch in the face. I can’t believe you would even go so far as to break my heart to make him happy! That’s sick and twisted.”

“I just thought it was in your best interest-”

“Let _me_ decide what’s in my best interest! I’m so sick of people telling me what’s best for me.”

“Jason, I am sorry,” Matt said as sincerely as possible. “I don’t ever want you to be this mad at me again. How can I fix it?”

“I don’t know, Matt,” he said just as a freshly showered Oliver emerged from the bathroom. When he noticed that Jason was on the phone, he tiptoed through the room.

“You…don’t know?” Matt asked in a broken voice.

“Maybe what you suggested that night is really what we need.”

“What are you saying?”

Oliver unwittingly entered Jason’s camera frame as he placed his laundry in the closet.

Forgetting that the boy had been assigned a roommate, Matt frowned. “Who is that?”

“That’s Oliver,” Jason groaned as if it was obvious; not even bothering to hide the boy anymore.

“Well, are you going to introduce me?” he snarled.

“That’s up to him.” Jason turned to his roommate. “Would you like to meet Matt?”

A panicked expression spread across Oliver’s face. Of course he couldn’t say no, so he nodded. Jason seductively beckoned the boy over with his index finger. Oliver blushed from nervousness and walked over to the brunette’s bedside. He patted the small space next to him, encouraging him to sit. When he did, to Matt’s frustration, Jason put his arm around his shoulder.

“This is Oliver,” the brunette practically purred. “And he smells incredible.”

“H-H-Hi,” his roommate stuttered. “It’s nice to m-meet you.”

“I wish I could say the same,” was Matt’s harsh reply.

“Now, Matthew,” Jason said in a reprimanding tone. He knew exactly what he was trying do and by the look on his boyfriend’s face, he was succeeding. “That’s not very nice.”

“You description of him was quite different from reality,” Matt said through gritted teeth in attempt to control his anger.

“Whoopsies.”

“Whoopsies, my ass. Get your arm off of him.”

“And if I don’t?” the brunette challenged.

“Then I’ll know where we stand.”

Jason enjoyed the jealous tone of his boyfriend’s voice more than he should have. But he decided not to push it too far.

“What are you about to do?” the brunette asked Oliver.

“Listen to music.”

“Of course,” he giggled before removing his arm.

Oliver gave a short wave to Matt. “Later.”

Matt didn’t respond as his stared at his boyfriend through narrowed eyes. Jason turned back to his phone and smiled innocently.

“Let’s talk outside for minute,” the aggravated boy suggested.

“Sure,” the brunette chirped as he pushed himself off of his bed. “I’ll be right back, Oliver,” he said to his roommate but the boy had already put his headphones on.

The second that Matt saw the door to Jason’s dorm room close, he began to rant. “What’s your problem? You told me your roommate was ugly! And you’re being all touchy feely with him like I’m not even watching. That’s so disrespectful. L-L-Like that’s so- Jason what do you want? What do you want from me? I’ll do anything I swear, just don’t start with this game of cat and mouse. Long distance relationships are hard enough without it.”

“Is that what this is?”

“Jason,” Matt pleaded.

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “I think I just need time.”

Matt held himself together, but on the inside, he was falling apart. “Do you still love me?”

“I’ll always love you.”

“I guess that’s all I can ask for…”

There was a tense silence when Jason didn’t respond.

“Am I still allowed to visit for fall break?”

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Of course. Matt, all I want is time and space to grow a little. There was a point where I couldn’t even imagine leaving the house without you. Maybe if I’m more independent, my dad will look at me as more of a man…maybe I’ll be able to make more of my own decisions without you feeling forced to think that you’re doing what’s best for me.”

“I understand…just keep your hands to yourself, okay?”

Jason chuckled. “I make no promises, Mr.”

Matt scowled. “Not funny.”

“I love you.”

“That’s amazing to hear. I love you too. I have to get back to work now.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow or vice versa.”

“I’ll call after work to check up on you.”

“Or to make sure Oliver isn’t too close.”

“Oh my God, I’m gonna kick your ass,” Matt groaned.

“Promise?” he teased.

“Ugh, I love you dork. Talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Jason said before hanging up.

—

Matt closed his laptop and tucked it underneath his arm before rushing back to the bookstore.

“Hey, can you finish inventory?” Michelle asked as soon as he stepped inside the building.

“Um, yeah.”

“Thanks. How is the boyfriend?”

“He’s something else,” Matt sighed as he placed his computer underneath the register.

“Uh oh. Time to catch an international flight?” she joked.

Matt chuckled. “I’m already saving up for it.”

—

“Jake, it’s so hot,” Alley panted as they took the designated trail up the steep hill. The rest of the hiking club was at least a half mile ahead of them, but Jake kept his pace slow so that his girlfriend could keep up.

“It feels fine,” he assured. “You just shouldn’t have joined this club. You know you don’t like it.”

“I do like it. It’s just hot!”

“You know what’d make you cooler? If you stop complaining,” her boyfriend retorted.

“Hey, that’s not nice,” Carmen chastised as she quickly jogged up behind them.

“You’re late,” Jake accused with a light chuckle.

“I knowww. I couldn’t find the top that came with these yoga pants, so I had to settle on this sports bra,” she giggled.

The beautifully tan girl wore a hot pink sports bra with fitted black, stretch capris. The outfit showed off her toned stomach, perfect boobs and her firm, perky butt.

 _This stupid bitch_ , Alley thought as she glanced down at her faded cat t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

“Well, there’s clearly nothing wrong with settling,” Jake said as he gave the girl the once over.

His girlfriend gave him a firm punch in the arm.

“What?” he asked obliviously.

“Oh, Jake!” Carmen chirped. “I told my parents that you were attending here and they freaked.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I told them that you weren’t husky anymore, they couldn’t believe it,” she laughed.

“I was never husky,” said Jake.

“Oh my God, Alley. Don’t believe him. He was so chubby.”

“I’ve seen pictures,” the girl practically snapped.

“Mmmkay. But yeah, Jake, they can’t wait to see you!”

“Crazy, dude. How is Noah?”

“Really good. He’s in the Army now and dating this model. I told him that I’m expecting a niece or nephew any day now.”

“Aww, man. I remember wanting to be just like him.”

“Before or after he punched you for kissing me?” she laughed.

“Both!” he cackled. “I can’t help it that my first kiss was a dare.”

“She was your first kiss?” Alley asked, even more annoyed.

“Yeah. But we were like nine. It doesn’t count.”

Carmen gasped. “I count it! And our stupid little marriage.”

“Stupid?!” Jake exaggerated before sprinting after her. The girl squealed as she ran away.

“Jake!” Alley fumed as she tried to keep up. “Don’t leave me you jerk!”

The old friends practically played tag as the boy chased the girl up the hill, easily catching up with the others.

“Jake!” his girlfriend got out before retching.

“Come on, babe! You can do it,” he encouraged at the bottom of the other side.

The girl shook her head before doubling over and vomiting off the side of the trail.

“Damn,” Jake groaned before he sprinted back up the hill to his girlfriend’s side. “Are you okay, babe?”

“No,” she gagged. “I told you it was hot out here.”

“Alright,” he sighed; rubbing her back as she emptied her stomach contents. It was quite a bit due to the large breakfast she’d requested.

When she was done vomiting, Jake ordered her to climb onto his back before he began the path back to campus.

“Hiking sucks,” she whimpered against his neck.

“Stay at home next time,” he advised.

Alley looked up in time to see Carmen jogging towards them. “Not a chance.”

“Are you okay?” The girl asked, genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine because I have my superman,” Alley weakly bragged before kissing his cheek.

“No more kisses until you brush your teeth,” he teased. Alley gave his neck a firm bite in retaliation.

He laughed and quickly took the rest of the trail back to the female dorms, making sure his girlfriend was comfortable before he headed towards the exit.

“Where are you going?” she whined.

“To finish the hike. There’s still two miles to go then I wanna hit the weights for a bit.”

“Nooo, stay here with me.”

“Babe, come on. You loves these abs and it takes work to get them.”

“But I’m sick.”

“You should be fine since you’re out of the heat. Just give me thirty minutes.”

“Fine,” the girl replied curtly.

He recognized the tone, but decided to ignore it. “Thanks.” He gave her a quick kiss before rushing out of her dorm; before she rushed to the bathroom to vomit again.

—

Ronis and Oliver entered the boys’ dorm room after rehearsals to find Jason sprawled out on his bed, nearly dead from boredom, but he cheered up the second that he saw them.

“Dinner?” he asked.

For the past few weeks, the friends would attend class, hang out, and depending on their schedules, eat either lunch or dinner together. While the other two would go their play’s rehearsals, Jason would sit in his dorm, write music and speak to his boyfriend. Things were better between them but there was always this odd tension. Matt just assumed it was the pressure of the distance. Jason didn’t think twice about it as the eye candy of his roommate was a more than welcomed distraction from any problems his relationship brought him.

Although he knew Ronis still had a crush on him, the brunette saw no harm in flirting with the boy as well. And since Oliver just went along with whatever was thrown at him, it made Jason’s fun boundary free.

“Um, it’ll just be you two tonight. I have a doctor’s appointment.”

“Again?” asked Ronis. “Didn’t you just go last week? And why is it always this late?”

“Well, it’s my dad so it’s just more convenient this,” he chuckled. “He loves to check up on me.”

“Aww, I’d love to meet him,” Jason added.

“Maybe some day.”  The boy grabbed his small black backpack and elicited a small giggle from Ronis when he gave her cheek a little pinch before heading out.

“So what do you want to eat?” the girl asked.

“We can check the cafeteria and see if there’s any Boston cream pie left.”

“Yaaas,” the girl agreed as she pulled her hair back into a massive curly ponytail. As they walked out of the dorm, she looped her arm around Jason’s. “So I think Oliver is crushing on me too,” she gushed.

Jason wanted to laugh. “Really?” he chirped. “What makes you think that?”

“I don’t know. He laughs at my stupid little jokes or he always finds an excuse to tickle me or touch me.”

The boy fought the urge to say, well he does the same to me and simply nodded. “Aww,” was all he could get out.

“Right! He’s just _so_ perfect. And the song he wrote me is everything.”

That caught Jason off guard. “H-He wrote you a song?”

“Well, a composition, but yeah. It’s beautiful.”

“How sweet…”

“It is!” Ronis beamed. “And I sang _Emotions_ by Mariah Carey as a vocal warm-up while shooting him a few glances,” she giggled. “He blushed but I’m not sure if he really got the hint. I hope so.”

“I just hope he’s not gay,” Jason said cryptically.  

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well, I’d hope so too. But what makes you say that?”

“I don’t know…he always walks around our room in his boxers at night, flaunting his junk,” the boy lied. “He told me he saw a guy with a great ass and whatnot. The boy even tried coming on to me but I had to remind him that I had a boyfriend.”

“Oh, wow,” she exhaled; hopes clearly crushed. “Well, I hope he finds what he’s looking for.”

Jason flashed a discreet smirk. “Me too.”

—

After the late dinner, Jason walked back into the hallway of the male dorms. “He wrote me a song,” the boy mocked Ronis in a nasally voice. He stormed into his room to find Oliver on his own bed. His eyes were closed and the sleeve of his hoodie was rolled up to his shoulder; enough space to allow the boy to inject himself in the back of the arm with the clear liquid.

“Oh my God,” Jason gasped.

Starled, Oliver jumped. He immediately pulled out the needle and tossed the syringe into his backpack.

“Drugs?!” Jason demanded.

“No, please,” Oliver begged as he rushed over to him.

“No! I refuse to share a room with a meth head or whatever you are!”

He firmly grabbed Jason; pushing him up against the wall before placing a hand over the belligerent boy’s mouth. “Sssssh! I’ll get kicked out of here in a heartbeat if you don’t hush! Just listen, please,” Oliver desperately pleaded.

The brunette gave a hesitant nod so Oliver released him before he spoke again.

“You can’t tell Ronis.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

_“You can’t tell Ronis.”_

—

“What the fuck is going on?” Jason demanded.

“Um,” The boy struggled to come up with words as he pulled down the sleeve to his jacket.

“Oh, let me guess. You wear a hoodie all the time to cover up your razor and needle marks?” he accused.

Oliver frowned. “Razor marks?”

“The first day here, Ronis and I went through your drawer. We saw the depressing lyrics in your songbook…and a few weeks ago, I heard this shattering sound in the bathroom…you said you dropped your razor. I eventually put the two together.”

“Oh my God,” the boy gasped in horror. “You went through my book?”

“Yeah…we were just curious. Sorry.”

“And no, I do _not_ self harm.”

“You do drugs! It’s the same thing!”

“Ssssssh!” Oliver pleaded. “You know what? I can’t talk to you.” The boy quietly fumed as he headed back to his side of the room. “I knew that you’d only judge me.” He tucked his black backpack between his bedframe and the wall. “Let’s just forget that this ever happened. I won’t bother you anymore,” Oliver promised before applying his headphones and laying down.

A terrified Jason panted up against the wall. He knew the boy was too good to be true.

 _Just my luck_ , the brunette thought. _I would get stuck with a crack head._ He slowly slid and laid down on his bed; steadily watching the boy. Jason didn’t know what to think; he was too tired to think but too shocked to sleep. _What should I tell Ronis?_

—

The next morning, Jason lifted his heavy eyelids. He must’ve been more tired than he’d realized because he had no idea when he’d fallen asleep. The boy glanced over, his roommate’s bed was neatly made, but he was nowhere to be found.

He checked the time on his phone. The boy had fifteen minutes to make it to class. He found it odd that Ronis hadn’t come to meet him, but he quickly shrugged it off and got ready.

As he brushed his hair up into a bun, there was a knock on the door. Jason hesitantly walked over and opened it. It was Ronis.

Instead of her usual chirpy greeting, the girl’s attitude was somber. “Hi,” she sighed. “Are you ready?”

“Almost. You okay?”

“I’m knackered. Plus a little gutted that Oliver’s gay,” the girl exhaled.

“Oh…yeah,” Jason said guiltily.

“I thought that there was so much chemistry between us. He sends me good morning and goodnight messages everyday. He’s just…I don’t know,” she sighed again.

“I think being gay is the least problematic thing going on with that boy,” he hinted as he grabbed his guitar notes.

Ronis didn’t have the energy to question what he meant but instead, dragged herself to class where their professor was waiting for them; hell bent on harassing someone.

“Hello, Mr. Dardo,” he greeted. “You shall be my scapegoat today.”

 _Fuck_ , he thought as he took his seat in the back.

“There will be a quiz today and Mr. Dardo will be the one to answer all of the questions for you.”

“That means we’ll all fail,” Edwin cackled.

“Mr. Dardo, come on down!”

“How on earth is that fair?” Jason retorted.

“Because it’s my class and I do what I want. If you don’t like it, leave.”

Jason knew that if he left, he’d miss out on valuable information. Each class, the man taught them useful things, but his methods bordered on torturous.

The brunette looked to Ronis for help defending him, but the girl was occupied as she mindlessly doodled hearts on her notebook. He sighed and approached the front of the class.

“Question one,” Acid began. “Who was the first English musician to be knighted by the Queen?”

“Um…Elton John?”

“Wrong! Class, you’ve got one wrong.”

“Are we seriously depending on this twit for our grade?” asked Edwin.

“Yep. Next question.”

“Oh, you better get this right,” the blonde boy threatened.

“Who was the first musician to smash his guitar on stage?”

“Pete Townshend,” he answered confidently.

“Correct,” he groaned as he thought of something he knew that Jason would get wrong. “Who wrote the national anthem?”

“Oh God, I researched this,” Jason mumbled. “Um..ugh…fuck.”

“Fuck, is an incorrect answer, Mr. Dardo.”

“Two out of three incorrect. You all fail.”

“This is such discriminative behavior,” Ronis mumbled without looking up from her hearts.

“I’m sorry, Miss civil rights. Did you say something?” Professor Ruhren asked.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “You pick on him because he’s American. And he’s too soft spoken to call you out on it.”

On one hand, Jason was relieved that the girl constantly stood up for him, but now he was overwhelmed with guilt for the lie that caused her to sulk.

“Ah, Ronis, you know how much I appreciate these little spats of ours. Do you want to answer your own set of questions or leave?”

The girl shrugged. “I’ll answer the questions.”

“Who wrote the American national anthem?”

“I’ll go to study hall,” she sighed.

“Thought so,” Acid said smugly.

“I’ll get the notes from someone. See you tomorrow,” Ronis told him as she gathered her things.

Jason felt terrible as he watched the girl exit the room and the humiliation he endured by his professor afterwards didn’t help.

By the time class was over the brunette was exhausted. He reluctantly dragged himself back to the dorm; cautiously pressing an ear to the door. When he didn’t hear anything, he sighed in relief and entered, only to freeze when he saw Ronis and Oliver squished, shoulder to shoulder on the boy’s small twin bed, quietly listening to music. The girl had the left earbud in while the boy had the right one and the iPod that controlled what they listened to.

“Hey,” Ronis chirped. She clearly was in a better mood around the boy Oliver, even if she couldn’t be with him.

“Hi,” Jason replied quietly.

There was an awkward silence as the girl waited for the boys to greet each other, but they didn’t. Jason pulled off his shoes and placed them on his side of the closet before checking his phone for any messages from Matt.

“So, are we going to lunch?” the girl asked whoever would respond.

“I’m not hungry,” the boys said in unison.  

“What the fuck,” Ronis laughed. “Please don’t make me feel like the fat ass by being the only one that’s craving a double cheeseburger.”

“You could never be fat,” Oliver mumbled.

“And if I am?” she challenged.

The boy smiled. “More cheeks to pinch I guess.”

“You are something else for a ga-”

“I think I am pretty hungry,” Jason interjected.

“You down for burgers?” the girl asked.

He nodded.

She turned to Oliver. “Are you sure you don’t want to go?”

“Yeah, I have a ton of things to do…I’ll go next time.”

“Fineeee,” the girl groaned as she removed the ear bud and sat up.

“See you later.”

The boys avoided eye contact with each other as Jason quickly retrieved his shoes and exited the room.

—

“What’s got you so fidgety?” Ronis asked as she watched her friend nervously fiddle with every item on the table; rearranging the salt and pepper shakers and steadily straightening the napkin holder.

“Nothing.”

She shot him a look that reminded the boy of the ones his mother used to give him and he immediately broke.

“It’s about Oliver.”

“What about him?”

The boy swallowed his own spit and nervously began. “He…um. I caught him…”

Ronis leaned in, listening as her life depended on it.

“Last night…I caught him injecting himself with drugs.”

The girl let out a breathy laugh. “That’s a sick joke.”

“It’s not a joke. If you felt weird energy between us earlier, it’s because he told me not to tell you. There was this argument and he said that he wouldn’t talk to me anymore.”

The girl gasped at the revelation and pressed her fingers to her temples in attempt to process the information. “Oh my God. What kind of drugs?”

“I don’t know,” sighed the brunette as he took a sip of his drink. “All I saw was a clear liquid. Maybe heroin?”

“Is that why he wears the hoodies? To cover up needle marks?”

Jason nodded.

She buried her face in her hands and groaned. “I don’t want to be that girl that thinks she can save everyone but ugh. I just like him so much and I don’t want him to slowly kill himself with that poison.”

“He’s a really good guy. But he has deep rooted issues. He needs therapy.”

“Well I don’t want him to feel like he’s alone,” Ronis said as she pushed herself away from the table.

“No, no, no. Where are you going?”

“To go check on him,” she said as if it was obvious. “For all we know, he could be overdosing as we speak. I couldn’t live with myself knowing that I didn’t at least try to help my friend.”

“Ronis, wait,” Jason pleaded, quickly following after her. “He specifically told me not to tell you.”

The girl frowned. “Okay…I promise I won’t say anything…directly.”

“Thank you.”

“You coming?”

“I’m not his favorite person right now so I’ll stay away for awhile.”

Ronis nodded and exited the restaurant.

“Shit,” the boy cursed himself. He didn’t know what to think. The last time he shared someone else’s secret, all of his new friends ended up hating him. He enjoyed having Oliver as a roommate while it lasted.

—

Alley pulled her boyfriend close as they watched _Bridesmaids_ ; whispering to him what she’d like for their own wedding. After sex, the girl always wanted nothing more than to cuddle and to spend quality time with the boy.

“Oh, that reminds me. The other day Carmen remembered this kid named Kyle in our second grade class. He shit himself at recess once, so for the longest time we all called him shitty booty Kyle,” Jake cackled.

“Babe, that’s horrible.”

“No, what’s horrible is that she said he goes here. I’ve yet to see him, but when I do, it ought to be fun.”

“Another childhood friend?” Alley asked under her breath.

“I can’t help it that I’m popular,” he said smugly as he played in her hair. The girl pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Jake asked in exasperation.

“We were talking about our wedding and you blurt out some shit Carmen told you. Lately it’s just ‘Carmen this’,  ‘Carmen that’ and ‘working out to be sexier’. Between classes, work and your exercising, it seems like you never have time for me.”

“Babe, I try to include you in everything that I can but you always say no or leave early.”

“Cause too much physical activity makes me sick. Besides sex, marathons and shit are out.”

The boy laughed. “You could always just come along and watch me work out,” he said as he pulled her close.

“You’re so conceited.”

He kissed the girl and since her roommate was away for the night, her shirt was quickly removed and tossed onto the floor. Just as Jake went for her pajama bottoms, his phone began to ring.

“Ignore it,” Alley panted as she looped her fingers into the elastic of his waistband.

“Can’t. It might be my mom.”

The boy reached over to the side table and grabbed his phone. “Oh, it’s Carmen.”

“Well then don’t-” Alley got out before he answered.

“Hello?”

“I can not believe you’re answering for her while we’re-”

The boy frowned, cutting his girlfriend off with the wave of his hand. “Carmen, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Alley gasped at the level of disrespect she felt.

“You’re where? Okay, I’ll be right there.”

Alley watched in sheer disbelief as her boyfriend pushed himself off of the couch and grabbed his car keys.

“Where are you going?!” she demanded.

“Carmen said she went on a date and they tried to rough her up or something. I have to go get her.”

“But we were about to have sex.”

“Yeah _about_ to. Even if I was two seconds away from coming, I’d still answer for her.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Look, I need to go get her and standing here talking to you is wasting time. I’ll be back,” he said before rushing out of the room.

“Jake!” she fumed.

—

Alley waited a solid hour as she stalked the hallways of her dorm waiting for her boyfriend to return. When he didn’t answer his phone, she called Matt. When he didn’t answer, she called Kurtis.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey, it’s Alley. Is Kurtis there?”

“Nope, he just left.”

“Alone?”

“Mhm,” the boy lied.

“ _Kurtis_ ,” she pressed.

“Gotta go,” he said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, the sound of high heels on the tiled hallway floor caught her attention. She peered outside of her dorm’s door to see Jake assisting a drunken Carmen to her room.

The girl quickly followed them; stealth mode in full effect. She narrowed her eyes at the skimpy black dress that Carmen wore. It left little to the imagination.

“Carmen, where are your key so that you can get into your room?” Jake asked the girl as his man hands searched her small clutch.

“It’s in there somewhereeee,” the girl drawled.

“I don’t see it. This thing can’t even fit more than a tic tac, I would’ve found it by now.”

“Oooooo I remember now. It'sss here.” The girl reached up and felt around the door’s frame before grabbing the golden key from its hidden location. She attempted to unlock the knob with it, but her inebriated hands were too unstable to get the key into the hole.

The boy chuckled. “Let me do it.” He gently grabbed the key from her hand and opened the door.

“Come on,” Carmen said with a hiccup as she pulled the boy into her room.

“No fucking way,” Alley fumed to herself as she rushed towards the other girl’s door, only for it to close in her face. But she pressed an ear against the thin oak, allowing her to hear everything.

“Let’s cuddleeeeee,” Carmen pleaded.

“We already cuddled. It’s bedtime now.”

Alley wanted to scream.

“But we could cuddle again and you could stay the night. I have poptartssss.”

“I do love pop tarts,” he said with a laugh. “But I’ll have to pass on your offer.”

“Whyyy?” She whined.

“One, because I don’t take advantage of drunk people. Two, because my girlfriend wouldn’t appreciate it.”

“She doesn’t like me,” the girl whimpered.

“Well you’re a hot girl that has a lot of shit in common with me. I’d be a little jealous as well,” he chuckled.

Alley scoffed. “Jealous?” 

“Take off those shoes and get into bed.”

“You do itttt.”

“I don’t know how to remove shoes, I remove clothes,” he laughed.

“Mmkay,” Carmen said as she pulled her little black dress over her head.

“Andddd you’re not wearing a bra,” Jake said as he turned away. The boy quickly began to search the girl’s drawers for pajamas or anything decent for her to wear. “Nope, that’s more underwear,” he said as he slammed the drawer. “Where are your clothes?”

“Don’t have any,” she cackled.

“Okay,” Jake said as he quickly removed his plain white t-shirt and placed it in her hands. “Put that on.”

“Mmmmkay Jakeee,” Carmen drawled as she followed his instructions.

“You have to go to bed now. You have class in the morning.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Yaaas,” she cheered as she climbed into bed.

The boy pulled the blanket over her body.

“Kissessss,” Carmen pleaded.

Jake laughed and shook his head before giving the girl a quick peck on the forehead. “Goodnight.”

Alley practically sprinted down the hallway back to her dorm. Moments later, there was a knock on her door. When the girl finally caught her breath, she let him in.

“Hey,” Jake sighed as he entered.

Alley closed the door behind him and folded her arms. “Where were you?”

“I picked Carmen up from her date, she was so distraught that she didn’t want to go back to her room so I took her to mine. Kurtis and April were there, so we all just hung out and Carmen helped herself to the vodka in the mini fridge. As you can see, I’m not drunk. I didn’t touch her, she’s just a friend, blah blah blah.”

The girl scowled. “Why do you assume that I would accuse you of something?”

“Because you’re a girl. It’s what your kind does.”

“You’re such a misogynistic asshole.”

The boy nodded. “Just get it all out now, so we can have sex.”

“Fuck all the way off, Jake. And I’m not jealous of Carmen.”

His eyebrows furrowed at the girl’s slipup. “What?”

“Um-”

“Were you listening to us?” he asked, not really surprised.

“And if I was?”

“Then you’re acting really insecure when you have no reason to.”

“Insecure?!” Alley exploded.

“Well you’re being crazy for no reason.”

“Crazy?! I’ll show you crazy!” the girl screeched as she weakly tossed the pillows from the couch at him.

The boy tried to suppress his laughter but couldn’t. “Oh my God, your face is so red. I can’t.”

Alley threw the TV’s remote at him, which he easily caught. “And you kissed her!”

“On the forehead,” he assured.

“I don’t care! A kiss is a kiss!”

“You’re being so erratic,” he chuckled. “Is it that time of the month?”

The girl gasped. “I hate you so much right now.”

“So it’s true,” he sighed. “At least we got it in earlier.”

Alley’s face contorted in confusion and then disbelief as she sunk onto the couch.

“What?” Jake asked.

“I’m late…”

“Late?”

“My period’s late.”

“Oh my God,” the boy gasped. “A-A-Are you sure? Double check.”

“Jake, I’m sure,” she sighed as she buried her face into her hands.

“Babe, that’s why you’ve been so sick lately.”

“This can not be happening,” the girl sniffled.

Jake grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her towards the door. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“To get pregnancy tests. _A lot_ of pregnancy tests.”

—

Jake grabbed a shopping cart and pulled his girlfriend into the pharmacy, directly onto the feminine health care aisle.

The boy side swiped the entire display of pregnancy tests into his basket along with styrofoam cups, a gallon of sweet tea and chocolate ice cream before checking out; price totaling over $150.

The boy nearly ran two red lights on his way back to campus. He ordered Alley to drink the tea straight out of the jug so that by the time they got back to her dorm, she was practically running to the bathroom.

“Fill up two of the cups!” Jake demanded.

“I don’t think I can generate that much pee,” Alley groaned.

“Then drink more tea!”

By the time the girl emerged from the bathroom, her boyfriend had opened all twenty boxes of the pregnancy tests. He carefully submerged the sticks in the piss filled cups thus kicking off the agonizing waiting process.

“I really hope I’m not,” Alley mumbled as she paced the room. “It’s just too soon.”

“Don’t be so negative,” the boy encouraged. “If you are, then we take care of it. If you aren’t then we try again,” he said smugly.

“Not even,” she groaned.

The second the timer on Jake’s phone went off, signaling the end of their wait, the boy sprinted into the bathroom.

“Alley, hurry up!”

The girl sunk onto the couch. “I don’t want to see,” she said as she buried her face into her hands.

“Fine. I will happily inform you.” Jake pulled a handful of the sticks out of the cup, shook the excess pee off above the toilet and slapped them onto the counter. “They’re all the same! Two pink lines!” he squealed as he rushed back into the room. The boy dropped to the floor next to his girlfriend’s legs. She was already bawling. “Babe,” he cooed as he grabbed her hands. “We’re pregnant.”

“H-H-How could t-this happen?” Alley wept. “We use proper protection.”

“Um…I don’t know…”

The girl instantly recognized the boy’s lie and pulled her hands away. “What the fuck did you do?”

“Nothing. Well, I-”

“Why would you do this to me?!” the girl cried hysterically as she pushed him away before leaving the couch and storming into the bathroom.

—

Matt excitedly entered the Red Lobster. He hadn’t seen his brother in nearly two months and when the boy invited him to lunch, he jumped at the chance.

“Welcome to Red Lobster,” the hostess greeted. “Just one today?”

“No, I’m meeting someone.”

“Hey, Matty,” Josh greeted from the booth in the back.

“Hey,” the boy beamed as he rushed over.

The brothers shared a quick yet loving hug before they sat down.

“How’s school, how’s life, how’s Jason?” Josh asked.

“School is cool. Life is good. Jason is something else.”

“Something else means that he’s getting on your nerves,” he chuckled.

“I think the distance is getting to him. Like an out of sight, out of mind type of thing?”

“It shouldn’t be like that Matty. He’s supposed to love you just as much as he would in person.”

“Yeah, we still talk daily and stuff. Our nine month anniversary was nice. I sent him flowers and he sent me chocolate strawberries and we Skyped all night if you know what I mean,” he chuckled.

“Unfortunately,” Josh laughed.

“So what’s going on with you? How’s Lace?”

“School is good and Lace is perfect. In fact, that’s one of the reasons why I invited you out today. What do you think of her?”

“Lace is cool. She has that funky little accent and she makes good breakfast. I like her.”

The boy laughed. “Good to know. Because I proposed last night and she said yes.”

“Holy shit! Congratulations, bro!” Matt reached across the table and hugged the other boy.

“Thanks, Matty. Will you be my best man?”

“Of course!”

“Now, if he’s the best man, what does that make me?” a familiar voice that made Matt’s blood curdle asked. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his father just before the man sat down next to Josh.

“Hey, Dad. Glad you could make it.”

“What the fuck is going on, Josh?” Matt asked through gritted teeth. “Why is he here?”  

“I just wanted the three of us to be able to come together. At least for my wedding. Come on, Matty.”

The boy shook his head. “No. He’s the reason that this family is so broken.”

“Matt, I haven’t seen you in nearly six months. At least give me a chance to speak and defend myself,” Mr. Lent pleaded.

“You had your chance. Fuck you and your Russian bitch,” Matt fumed before pushing himself away from the booth and storming towards the exit.

“She just gave birth to your little sister. I’d love for you to meet her one day.”

The boy felt sick to his stomach. “I’ll never meet that mishandled abortion,” he hissed before storming out.

“Matty!” Josh called as he chased after him. He followed his brother out to the parking lot and stopped him just before he mounted his Harley. “Matty, you could’ve at least given him a chance to speak.”

“I don’t owe him shit! He’s a disgusting person. He’s practically dead to me.”

“Well, what about my wedding?”

“Is the Russian bitch invited?”

Josh quickly shook his head. “That’d be so disrespectful to Mom.”

“Does Mom know that he’ll be there?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, at least you’ll have two family members there,” Matt said as he placed his helmet over his head.

“Are you seriously not going?”

“If that thing is there, hell no.”

“Do it for me, Matty. All I ask is for you to be there. If you don’t want to be my best man, fine. But you being there is so important to me.”

The boy sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

Josh nodded and hugged the boy before he mounted his bike and sped off.

—

Matt banged on his friend’s dorm room. Kurtis answered.

“Dude, you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were campus security.”

“I need a drink,” Matt groaned as he pushed past the boy.

“Look in the shoebox in the trunk of my closet. I had to hide it cause I thought someone ratted us out.”

Matt immediately dug through his friend’s dirty clothes and found the liquor. He popped the top off and drank the tequila straight from the bottle.

“Dude, it’s like one in the afternoon. What’s up with you?”

“My brother’s getting married. He invited my dad. And expects us to not only be in the same room as each other, but get along,” he said before taking another swig.

“Well damn.”

“And on top of that, I just learned that I have a little sister.”

“Damnnnn, I think I might need a drink too.”

“Yeah, I’m just over this bullshit before it even starts.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“Fall break starts in a few days. I’m going to London.” As the boy thought about his boyfriend, he put the bottle down. “I’m going to London.”

—

An hour after Ronis left, Jason reluctantly made the way back to his dorm. The boy had no idea what Ronis had told Oliver, he had no what to expect. But when he heard laughter outside of his room, he felt a little more comfortable entering.

“Hey,” Ronis greeted from the middle of the floor. She was surrounded by pages of sheet music while the boy sat at the desk, scrawling in his song book. He didn’t acknowledge that Jason had entered the room, so the brunette just decided to address the girl.

“What are you doing?”

“We’re adding lyrics to the composition that Oliver created for me,” she beamed. “It’s turning out really well.”

“Cool,” the boy said as he dropped his bag and entered the bathroom just to get away from the nearly tangible tense energy between him and the other boy. He had no idea how long the awkwardness would last, but he was willing to hide out as long as he had to.

As Jason fluffed his ebony waves in the mirror, his phone began to ring at the Facetime call. He quickly rushed out of the bathroom and into the hallway before he answered.

“Hey, babe,” Matt sighed.

“Hey. What’s wrong with you?”

“Family drama.”

“What happened?”

“Josh is getting married.”

“Aw, congrats, babe. That news seems good enough.”

“Yeah, but my dad is going to be there. Josh ambushed me by inviting him to our lunch and it went downhill from there.”

“Are you okay?” Jason asked.

“I’ll be alright but I honestly don’t want to go anywhere near him, even if it is Josh’s wedding.”

“Well you have to-” The brunette stopped abruptly when Matt hiccupped. “Have you been drinking?”

“Not really. I just took a swig of tequila but stopped when-”

“Seriously, Matt? It’s like two in the afternoon there. I just think it’s disgusting that you’d do that to yourself.”

“Well, excuse the hell out of me your highness. I just said that I stopped. You didn’t even let me finish my fucking sentence.”

“I honestly don’t care about your excuses. You shouldn’t have drank anything to begin with.”

“Oh because you’re so perfect with your superstar career. I’m sorry that I’m just not good enough for you anymore.”

“Oh my God, you’re so dramatic! I’ve already told you that I just want time to think!”

The argument was an all too familiar one that the couple had begun to have more frequently, but as the days until fall break counted down, things were becoming more and more heated. The root of the disputes was simply the hardships of being a young adult in addition to sexual tension but the couple took their frustrations out on each other.

“Why don’t you just go cuddle up with Oliver then?”

“Well maybe I will! Since my boyfriend is such a jerk!”

“I’m a jerk because _my_ boyfriend doesn’t have time for me!”

Jason rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Whatever.”

“Whatever yourself.”

The brunette immaturely stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

“So, three more days. Then I can tell you what a brat you’ve been to your face.”

“Fuck all the way off. I’m counting down the seconds until I can tell you how delusional you are.”

“I look forward to it, asshole. And meeting your new friends.”

“They don’t want to meet an alcoholic like you.”

“I’m gonna remember that.”

“Surprisingly,” Jason scoffed.

“Whatever. I gotta go to class. Talk to you later, brat. I love you.”

“Bye, jerk. I love you too.”

Jason ended the call and emerged from the bathroom. He flopped onto his bed and sulked at the predicament that he was in. The brunette felt that his relationship with Matt was going to shit and he couldn’t believe that he wasn’t as excited as he had been to see his boyfriend as he was the day that they had separated.

The friendship with his roommate was practically ruined. The boy was a drug addict and clearly wanted nothing to do with Jason in order to keep his secret safe.

But Jason had already spilled the revelation to Ronis. His friendship with the girl was on thin ice because he had a thing for the boy that she liked and he had even lied to deter her away from him, but now that all this new information had come to light, he stood the risk of losing both of them.

 _In addition to all of that, I have stupid professors and people wanting me to fail just so that they can succeed!_ he shouted internally. _Fuck my life_.

He allowed his torso to fall back onto the bed. The brunette stared up at the ceiling before blindly reaching over his head to his nightstand and grabbing the small jar filled with the pale blue pieces of paper. Jason poured them all out onto his stomach. As he read them, one by one he returned them to the jar.

“What are those?” asked Ronis.

“Notes from Matt,” he sighed.

“Aww, how sweet!”

“I suppose.”

“You should be happier about it! He’ll be here in a few days. I can’t wait to meet him,” she gushed.

“Sure, if you look forward to meeting a jerk.”

“I’m sure he’s sweet. What does that one say?” she asked, gesturing to the piece of paper he had in his hand.

“It says: _One of my favorite memories is when you punched me in the face after ACCIDENTALLY touching your ass in the stairwell. I was like damn, this guy has me seeing stars…that right hook wasn’t bad either_.”

“Awww! He’s the cutest! Wait…you punched him in the face?!”

“It was a natural reaction,” Jason defended. “I was always bullied at school and when Christmas rolled around, he gave me coupons for plastic surgery as a gift.”

The girl’s mouth dropped.

“Exactly,” Jason chuckled. “He inevitably regretted it and so when he was constantly apologizing to me, he tried to grabbed my hand, but ended up touching my ass.”

“Your relationship had a bizarre beginning…”

“It did,” he said with a smile. “I honestly wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“I’d love to have a bad romance like that,” she sighed.

“Ronis?” Oliver quietly called. “Do you think ‘living without you’ or ‘life without you’ sounds better here?” he handed her the sheet music but steadily faced forward in the desk so that he didn’t have to look at Jason.

“Definitely ‘living without you’,” Ronis said as she returned the book. “Because you can have a ‘life’ without that special someone, but are you really ‘living’?”

The boy smiled. “No…I guess not.”

The girl grinned before turning back to Jason. _Are you sure he’s gay?_ she mouthed.

Jason shrugged.

_Should I ask?_

The brunette’s eyes grew wide as he shook his head. _No, it’s kinda rude._

Ronis pouted. _Okay…_

Jason sighed in relief before turning his attention back to the blue slips of paper. He picked up a handful and read them all.

_The first time that I saw you in freshman P.E., when those guys stole your clothes, I nearly didn’t get them back because I kinda wanted to see you naked._

_I love you because you call me out on all of my cheesy advances_.

_I’ll never forgive your fame for causing the paparazzi to chase us and make us drop our food. That was unforgivable. Do you know how badly I wanted that minestrone soup?!_

_I love you because you have forever changed my life. You did the impossible by helping my mother see that gay is okay. I’ll never forget it and I’m eternally grateful._

He picked up one of the pieces of paper that caught his eye because of the small hole that had been punched into the corner and the twine knot that adorned it. Once the boy unfolded it, he quickly began to read.

_I remember after the first time we made love, you said that you felt like you’d float away. Since we’re so far apart now, I made sure to tie a knot around you so that you won’t float away. I keep the other half of the string on me at all times.  I’m still holding on tight and I’ll never let you go._

“Oh my God,” he whispered as his eyes flooded with tears. The reminder of what an amazing boy he had back home was like a punch in the stomach due to all of his messy behavior.

Jason promised himself that he’d be better and over the next three days, he tried to be less argumentative with his boyfriend, tell Ronis less lies, avoid Oliver as best he could and he did his best to be just as witty as his professors.

But when Friday afternoon rolled around, kicking off Matt’s fall break, the boy could hardly think straight as he peered out of the Lincoln towncar’s window.  Jason had hired Thor to drive him and his boyfriend around in style, along with planning an unforgettable week and renting a luxurious hotel room. He wanted to show Matt nothing but the best. He wanted to be forgiven.

“Oh my God, there he is,” Jason squealed as Thor pulled through the airport pickup area. The man stopped in front of the sleepy looking boy that the brunette had indicated and Jason immediately jumped out of the car. It was just like one of those cheesy chick flicks. _Reunited_ by Peaches & Herb seemed to play in the background as he jumped into his boyfriend’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and smothering him with kisses.

“I missed you,” Jason whispered against Matt’s lips.

“I missed you more,” the boy replied as he allowed the brunette to slide out of his arms.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been such a brat lately, I swear that it was just me missing you.”

Matt gently brushed stray strands of Jason’s ebony waves off of his face. “Oh, honey, you aren’t sorry yet,” he said cryptically before smiling.

Jason swallowed air at the apparent threat but when his boyfriend smiled, he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing his face and pressing their lips together. The brunette was hungry for him and Matt knew it.

“Let’s go,” the boy said in a low grumble.

The brunette nodded. Matt’s luggage was placed in the trunk, the couple slid into the backseat and Thor sped off; arriving at the hotel down the street from his school within minutes.

“Thank you, Thor.” Jason quickly dismissed the driver as he eagerly grabbed Matt’s hand. The brunette led his man to the penthouse suite and encouraged him to look at the view before jumping into his arms once again, but Matt aggressively shoved the boy onto the bed.

“Take your clothes off,” he ordered in a quiet yet stern voice that made shivers shoot down Jason’s spine. He immediately obeyed. Matt’s demeanor wasn’t scary but the boy’s dilated eyes paired with his dominating aura, he had the brunette’s cock stiffening already.

Even if the boy knew what Matt had in store for him, there was no way Jason could prepare himself for the erotic night that left him gasping for air as the third orgasm washed over his body.

“Matt, p-please,” the boy begged as his body quivered at the onslaught of pleasure. His dick had done all that it could do as the soft member leaked clear fluid in attempt to keep up with the earth shattering prostate climaxes his boyfriend was inducing. “I-I don’t think I can go anymore.”

“You could always safe word,” Matt reminded and when the brunette hesitated, he thrust his dick directly into the overstimulated bundle of nerves again causing his boyfriend to cry out.

“Fuck!”

“You like it don’t you?” Matt asked. “You like that cock in your tight little ass?”

“Yeah,” the brunette whimpered.

“Well guess what? I’m the only one who can make you feel like this.”

“I know, I know. You’re so good to me.”

“Exactly,” he said before grabbing Jason’s legs, placing them up on his own shoulders before taking complete advantage of the new angle, pounding hard into the boy. “And…when…you're…bad, you don’t…get…this,” Matt panted between thrusts.

“Okay! Okay, baby, whatever you want! I’ll be good, just, ugh-” he grunted. “Harder, please.”

“Harder?” Matt asked in disbelief as he adjusted himself. “Are you ready for this?”

The brunette weakly nodded but his eyes rolled into the back of his head when his boyfriend began to thrust into him with the deliverance of a mad man. He came nearly instantly, moaning like a wild animal as he desperately tried to grip the sheets, Matt’s arms or anything in order to stay stable. “God,” was the only intelligible thing that the boy moaned as he writhed away from Matt.

The boy pulled out, allowing Jason to recooperate. When the boy’s breathing became somewhat stable, Matt grabbed his legs and pushed them apart.

“Noooo,” Jason pleaded. “No more.”

“Safeword?”

“I can’t…no more.”

Matt smirked. “One more.”

The brunette let out a light whimper but didn’t protest any further.

“I’ll be gentle,” his boyfriend promised as he slowly pressed his dick against Jason’s now sensitive hole. The brunette winced and closed his eyes as the discomfort quickly faded into pleasure as Matt hit spots that the boy didn’t even know existed.

“I love you, baby,” Matt whispered before kissing him. A delirious Jason replied with unintelligible moans while he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s back as he tried to maintain his grip on reality.

The boy continued to kiss him as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He was immediately greeted by the brunette’s protests in the form of more urgent sounding grunts.

“Come for me, babe. You can do it,” Matt encouraged.

Jason whimpered as he shook his head.

“Yes, yes,” the boy demanded as he gave the brunette’s ass a firm slap. Jason was a goner. His body began to jerk uncontrollably as the sheer ecstasy washed over him and as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Matt moaned as he finally came himself, filling the condom with load after load of hot cum. He collapsed on the bed next to Jason and the brunette immediately pulled him into a cuddle. Matt kissed his tears away. ‘Are you okay?”

Jason nodded. “I feel like I need to get your name tattooed on my ass after that,” he sniffled.

The boy chuckled before kissing him again. “I love you, but that diva behavior better stop. Act like you have a boyfriend at home with a bad temper and a big dick, damn it.”

“I will, daddy,” the boy promised.

“Don’t _ever_ call me daddy again!” he laughed as he gave Jason’s ass a firm squeeze. “Big poppa will suffice though.”

“You’re such a dork,” he giggled weakly before they shared a kiss.

The couple allowed themselves to come down to earth after their incredible sexual escapades before Matt pulled out and they got cleaned up.

“Fuck, I left my charger at the dorm,” Jason groaned.

“Want me to buy you a new one? There’s a store right on the corner.”

“No,” he sighed as he sat up from their cuddle. “The academy is only a block away. I’ll go get it.”

Matt also sat up and grabbed a shirt.

“Babe, you don’t have to go. Stay and relax.” Jason said, but what he really meant was: _Stay as far away from Oliver as possible._

“It’s the middle of the night, do you really think that I’ll let you go anywhere alone?”

“Fine,” he said. “But will you give me a piggyback ride? My legs are still weak,” he giggled.

Matt chuckled. “I wonder why.”

The boys put on a decent amount of clothing before leaving their hotel and as promised, Matt carried his boyfriend on his back, all the while kissing his still severely numb hands. When they made it to the campus gate, Jason swiped his ID badge allowing them access and Matt carried him the rest of the way until he got to his dorm’s door.

“Ssssh,” Jason said to Matt as he undid the lock with his key and quietly opened the door.

To his chagrin, Oliver was still awake and even worse, digging through his small black backpack. When he saw Jason, he quickly placed it behind his back.

“Just coming to get my charger,” the brunette said defensively as he quickly snatched the cord out of the wall. He rushed towards the exit when Oliver’s voice stopped him.

“Jason, can I talk to you?”

This was the first thing the boy had said to him in days and it caught the brunette off guard. “Um, yeah…”

“Alone?”

“Hell no,” Matt interjected. “Anything you can say to Jason, you can say to me.” He claimed his territory by wrapping his arm tightly around the brunette’s waist.

Oliver was highly intimidated and immediately became a stuttering wreck. “B-B-but it’s kind of p-p-pr-private…”

Jason felt horrible. “Matt, just wait outside for like two seconds.”

He looked at his boyfriend through narrowed eyes. The brunette stole a kiss from his tense lips. “Please, Big Poppa?”

“Two seconds,” Matt said sternly.

“Not literally,” he chuckled, “but yes. I’ll be right there.”

The boy grabbed his face and began to passionately make out with the brunette, an over the top gesture to remind all involved that Jason was his.

“Okay, babe,” the brunette exhaled in attempt to catch his breath.

Matt shot Oliver a scowl. “I’ll be _right_ outside the door,” he said before exiting. He left the door ajar but Jason giggled and closed it all the way.

“What’s up?” he asked the other boy.

“Um, I know that you told Ronis that I’m a drug addict…”

Shit, the brunette thought. His cheeks instantly began to burn.

“She’s been hinting at how her uncle went through addiction and how rehab and love got him through it. Ronis is a really sweet girl and it means a lot to me that even though she thinks I’m on drugs, she’s willing to stick around. I think I’m starting to fall for her.”

“Aww, that’s really cute, Oliver,” Jason gushed; grasping to anything that would take his attention off of the fact that he was the one who spilled the beans. “Ronis is amazing.”

“Yeah, but now we’re both in a predicament because I’m _not_ a drug addict.”

The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed. “But…I saw you injecting yourself…”

“Yeah…that was an androgen shot…also known as testosterone or simply male hormones, I suppose.”

Jason gave his head a little shake in order to understand the information, but by the look on his face, Oliver could tell that the boy hadn’t fully processed it yet.

“I’ve been transitioning from female to male since childhood.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

_“I’ve been transitioning from female to male since childhood.”_

—

Jason’s jaw dropped. “Oliver, I’m speechless. I mean, you look amazing and I’m so happy for you, like…oh my God,” he gushed as he threw his arms around the boy. “Why didn’t you tell me? That’s something to be proud of!”

He blushed. “Besides my family, nobody knows…well, and now you I guess. ”

The brunette released him. “Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to share that with me.”

“Yeah, but with that being said, some other things have to be cleared up. I’m not a drug addict, but I’m not ready to tell Ronis that I’m trans either. She’s kinda special to me and I want to handle this in the best way possible. I don’t want to scare her away…”

“That makes perfect sense. Oh my God, you have no idea how romantic this is! My two best friends have crushes on each other,” Jason squealed.

“S-She likes me?”

Jason nodded. “A lot.”

The boy turned a bright shade of fuchsia. “Oh, wow.”

“Wow, is right! So just go for it.”

“When the time is right, I will. I just wanted to start by telling you…since you are my roommate,” he said with a dimpled filled smile before giving Jason a playful punch on the shoulder.

The brunette framed his face with his hands. “Aren’t I amazing?”

There was a firm knock at the door. “Jason?” Matt called sternly.

“You better get going before he breaks the door down,” Oliver chuckled.

“True,” he giggled. “I’ll see you tomorrow in Vocal.”

“Goodnight.”

When Jason turned the door’s knob, Matt practically fell in. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Jason groaned. “Let’s go.”

He grabbed Matt’s hand and pulled him along, but not before the boy could shoot Oliver a glance through narrowed eyes.

With their fingers tightly interlocked, the couple exited the dorm and made their way across the courtyard. The night sky was compact with stars, and with the vintage lanterns spread throughout the area, it gave the place a soft illumination; making it feel like a scene out of _The Secret Garden_.

As they walked, Jason admired the beauty of his campus when Matt suddenly stopped and looked around.

“What’s wrong?” his boyfriend asked.

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed as he squinted through his wide framed glasses. “Do you ever get the feeling that you’re being watched?” he replied as he continued to glance around.

The brunette’s eyes grew wide as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. “Not usually, no,” he said quietly.

Matt looked behind them as he protectively pulled Jason even closer to him.

“Babe, you’re scaring me,” the brunette whimpered. “Let’s just get out of here.”

He obliged; continuing to hold the boy as they walked. On the way out, he glanced at the corners of each building they passed and even the shrubbery. Matt didn’t see anyone, but he couldn’t shake the feeling as they exited the academy’s campus.

—

When they made it back to the hotel, Jason walked over to the large window and gazed down at his adoptive city. “I love this view, but I don’t think anything is more beautiful than Miami’s beach,” he admitted.

Matt approached from behind and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist. “I don’t think anything is more beautiful than you,” he whispered against Jason’s neck before kissing the pale skin that quickly turned red.

“You are,” he replied.

Matt snorted as he laughed, continuing his delicate kisses along the boy’s erogenous zone. “Ready for round two?”

Jason’s knees went weak at the sound of the words. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time, but Matt grabbed the device and tossed it onto the plush seat across the room.

“Hey! I need to see what time it is,” Jason demanded. “I have class at ten.”

Ignoring him, Matt’s kisses went from soft and gentle to rough and urgent.

“Matt,” the brunette exhaled in a pathetic protest attempt. “We don’t have time to-”

He was cut off by Matt’s mouth on his. The boy then effortlessly lifted Jason up by his ass and carried him to the bed, tossing him onto it as if he was a rag doll.

“Have you been working out?” the brunette panted.

Matt flashed a smug grin before pulling his shirt off in one swift motion. He tossed it over his head and grabbed Jason’s legs behind his knees, pulling him into Matt’s favorite position.

“Take off your shirt,” was the last thing Jason remembered hearing before his ankles were being supported by his boyfriend’s shoulders as he roughly slammed into him.

“Fuck! _Oh, fuck!_ ” he moaned out as he gripped the sheets, teetering on the edge of yet another orgasm.

“Yeah?” Matt asked, picking up the pace.

“Yes!”

“Who’s is it?”

Jason groaned unintelligibly and in retaliation his boyfriend gave his ass a firm smack.

“Who’s is it?” he demanded.

“Yours! It’s all yours,” the brunette whimpered just before the climax overwhelmed his senses. He trembled, moaned and held onto to anything he could to stabilize the explosion of ecstasy.

Matt slowed down but continued with steady thrusts. Jason placed a hand on the boy’s stomach, prompting him to stop completely. “Give me a minute,” he pleaded.

The boy nodded and leaned down to kiss him.

“Where are you getting all of this stamina?” the brunette panted.

“Two months without sex…shit powers you up,” he said in a breathy laugh; kissing him again before slapping his ass. “Ready for more?”

“I don’t know if I can- fuck!” Jason abruptly whimpered as his eyes rolled into the back of his head when Matt’s dick relentlessly hit his prostate.

By the end of the night, the brunette’s entire body was numb as the spastic orgasms overwhelmed him. Matt held him down and continued to plow until the boy begged for mercy, even safe wording just as Matt pulled out and experienced a mesmerizing climax of his own; sending cum all over his boyfriend’s stomach, but the brunette was too far gone to notice.

After he was able to catch his breath, Matt grabbed a small towel and cleaned up his mess before placing the cloth in the bathroom. When he returned, Jason had rolled onto his side; peaceful sleep having already consumed him. Matt gently kissed his temple and climbed into bed next to him with dreams of being with his boyfriend forever following shortly behind.

—

Jason lifted his sedated eyelids as the smell of bacon caught his attention. The boy sat up to find Matt in the small kitchenette cooking in just his boxers.

The brunette smiled. “Whatcha cookin, good lookin?” he rasped.

Matt glanced over his shoulder and grinned. “Good morning, beautiful. I’m making chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.”

“Yum,” he yawned as he grabbed his phone to check the time.

_9:48_

“Fuck! I’m gonna be late!” The brunette jumped out of bed and immediately dashed into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth as he hopped on one leg in attempt to pull on his uniform slacks.

“After your alarm didn’t wake you, I gave you an extra ten minutes and then tried to wake you, but you wouldn’t budge,” Matt said apologetically.

“It’s okay, babe. After last night, who wouldn’t sleep like a baby?” Jason giggled as he pulled his hair into a sloppy bun. “If I run, I should be able to make it.”

“Want me to go with you?”

“No time. You’re in your boxers and uh, that’s for my eyes only,” he chuckled before kissing him. “Love you. See you later.”

Jason dashed out of the room, out of the hotel and down the busy London street, nearly knocking over an elderly woman but he made it to the hallway of Professor Ruhren’s class at precisely 9:59. He reluctantly proceeded when he saw Edwin, Acid and the academy’s headmaster standing outside of the door. They all turned to look at him, expressions less than welcoming.

“Mr. Dardo, may I have a word with you?” The headmaster asked.

“Um…sure?”

Jason slowly approached and when he joined their circle, he knew that something wasn’t right by the smirk that adorned Edwin’s face.

“Last night, someone broke into this room and stole all of the supplies, including the guitars.”

“Oh my God, um, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“An eyewitness claims that they saw you and someone who doesn’t attend this academy loitering around last night.”

“Well, yeah, my boyfriend and I just stopped by to get my charger from my dorm and-”

“Having visitors after hours is strictly prohibited.”

“He wasn’t ‘visiting’ and we didn’t loiter. What are you getting at? We didn’t steal anything,” Jason said, growing more annoyed with each word.

“Lies!” Edwin interjected. “I saw you and that guy rushing away from the direction of Professor Ruhren’s class with a big brown trunk.”

Jason scoffed. “No you didn’t. I went nowhere near this room last night.”

“This theft is still under investigation, so until further notice, you’ve been suspended.”

The brunette’s jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me? I didn’t steal anything! What about innocent until proven guilty?!”

Edwin scoffed. “This isn’t America.”

“If you have a credible alibi, I’d love to hear it,” said the headmaster.

“After getting my charger from my dorm- and my roommate can vouch for this, I spent the entire night with my boyfriend at the London Bridge Hotel.”

“And you won’t mind if I searched your dorm?”

“Go ahead! I have nothing to hide.”

The brunette led the three of them to his dorm and allowed them to enter. Oliver, who was sitting at the desk was caught off guard.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Nothing that concerns you,” the man told him as he checked underneath the brunette’s bed, in his drawers and his side of the closet; even patting down the boy’s clothing.

He paused for a second before pulling an autographed guitar pick out of the pocket of one of the boy’s jeans.

“That’s my pick signed by Brain May,” Acid gasped.

“I have no idea how that got there! Someone is setting me up!”

“How could you, Jason?” Edwin asked in disgust. “Our beloved professor trusted you and you go and steal his most prized possessions.”

“You’re so full of shit!” Jason fumed.

Oliver stood and grabbed his roommate’s shoulder to prevent a fight from breaking out.

“Like I said, until this investigation is closed, you are suspended,” the headmaster said before leaving.

Acid shook his head and followed him out.

“How could you?” Edwin mocked, even more patronizing now that the men had left.

“Edwin, get out before I kick your ass,” Oliver threatened in a tone Jason had never heard from the boy before.

The blonde boy shot them a sly smirk before exiting.

“He definitely framed you.”

“I know he did, but how the hell am I supposed to prove otherwise?” Jason groaned as he pulled out his phone, immediately dialing his father.

“Hello?” Mr. Dardo answered.

“Dad, the school is accusing me of stealing supplies and guitars from them. They suspended me for no reason and it’s really frustrating because I work so hard, probably harder than anyone here! They just want any reason to oppress me and-”

“Jason, slow down and breathe,” the man ordered. “I’ll call the school and see what I can do. We may go through a lot,  but I know that I didn’t raise a thief.”

The brunette exhaled in relief before the man began to question him.

“Is Matt in London?”

“Yeah. He got here yesterday evening.”

“Where was he when the robbery occurred?”

“Dad! Neither of us stole anything!”

“Mhm. When you’re around bad influences, bad things happen…but I’ll get to the bottom of it,” he said before hanging up.

Out of sheer frustration, the brunette began to bawl.

Completely out of his element, Oliver patted the boy’s shoulder. “Um, do you want some candy?”

“No, thanks,” Jason sighed as he dialed Matt.

“Hello?” he answered, a little confused. “I thought you were in class.”

“Matt,” he sniffled.

Matt’s tone immediately turned protective. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“They suspended me. T-T-They said I broke into class and stole guitars and shit last night.”

“What the fuck?! I’m coming up there,” he said before hanging up.

Jason sighed and collected a few of his things out of the dorm before making his way to the front gate. Quicker than he knew it, his boyfriend was already banging on the fence, demanding that the security guard let him in.

“I don’t care if I don’t have a school ID! You need to let me in so I can help my boyfriend!”

“Matt,” Jason sighed from the other side of the wrought iron.

“Baby, are you okay?”

“No,” he sniveled as he wiped his eyes before swiping his card to open the gate.

As the wrought iron slid back, the guard kept an intense eye on Matt. When it opened completely, the boy pulled the brunette into an embrace. “They’re full of shit and I’m gonna straighten this out,” he said before pulling Jason along, but security stopped him.

Before his boyfriend could get belligerent, the brunette grabbed Matt’s hand. “I just want to go,” he sniffled.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I already called my dad, he said that he’d talk to them.”

“Alright…”

Matt shot the security guard a look before wrapping his arm around Jason’s shoulder. As they walked back towards the hotel, the brunette continued to weep.

“Babe, please don’t cry,” Matt pleaded before kissing his hair.

“I just f-f-feel like whenever I accomplish something, here comes someone fucking it up. It’s like for every t-t-two steps forward I take, I get pushed back twelve. It’s so f-f-frustrating!” he cried, nearing hysterics before Matt stopped their walking to wipe his face.

“Ssssh, calm down before you make yourself sick. I understand how you feel. All we can do is take it day by day. Nobody who gets successful stays that way without hard times, babe.”

Jason nodded and Matt kissed the last few tears away. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

The boy grabbed his hands and interlocked their fingers before leading him in a direction the brunette didn’t recognize.  

“Where are we going?”

“I have no idea,” he chuckled. “But we’ll figure it out together.”

Jason smiled and stole a kiss as they made their way along the River Thames.

“Wanna get on that big Ferris wheel?”

“It’s called the London eye,” the brunette informed.

“Well excuse me, sir. Are you a real Brit now?” Matt teased.

“Not until I visit Buckingham palace,” he giggled.

“Let’s go today. Let’s do everything. I wanna spoil you.”

“Aww, when did you get so sweet?”

“Pfft, I’ve always been sweet!”  

“True. I love you, big poppa,” he laughed.

“I love you, Pumpkin,” Matt said with a smile before smothering him with kisses. “Let’s go have an adventure.”

Before their fun could begin, Jason bought a new outfit so that he didn’t have to wear the academy uniform anymore. A white t-shirt that read I <3 London and tan shorts, making the boy look like a true tourist.

The couple then mapped out every iconic British monument in their area and eagerly visited all of them, being sure to take plenty of photos for Mrs. Lent.

Jason took every chance he could to touch Matt or take in his scent. He knew that these precious moments wouldn’t last forever, so he wanted to create the most vivid memories.

“I want to live in a house like this one day,” Jason gushed as they took in the opulence of Buckingham palace from the outside gate.

“Done,” Matt said smoothly before kissing the boy’s neck.

“It has to be near a beach though.”

“Of course! So I can bury you in the sand every morning.”

“That’s ideal,” Jason giggled before his pocket buzzed at the text notification. The boy grabbed the device and saw that it was a message from Ronis.

_Hey are u ok?! I heard about them trying to frame you for the guitar mishap!_

Jason: _It was Edwin. They’re ‘investigating’ this bullshit but he’s in their ear with all of these lies so it makes me nervous, but I guess my dad is supposed to be seeing what he can do. In the meantime i’m suspended :(_

Ronis: _Oh fuck that noise! What an arsehole. I’ll hit him in the goolies for u_

Jason: _I’m assuming googlies means nuts lmao and thanksss but don’t bother, i don’t want u to get into trouble too_

Ronis: _pfft I get in trouble everyday for my mouth. I’m surprised that Acid didn’t think it was me that stole the stuff. *sigh* I hope this gets resolved soon. In the meantime, have fun and have loads of hot sex with your bf lmao_

Jason: _ooo gurl u already know the t! Lmao_

Ronis: _I’ll meet him when you 2 get out of the fucking bed lol later love <3_

Jason: _< 3<3_

_oh, btw say hi to Oliver for me ;)_

Jason was able to send the last message before Matt took his phone and tucked it into his pocket. “As long as I’m in London, I demand 100% of your attention,” he said in a low growl.

“That’s acceptable,” the brunette replied before kissing him.

—

Mr. Dardo paced his office as he listened to the voice on the other end of his phone call. “I agree completely. I called the school and they won’t budge. I’m not available to fly out to London at the moment, but since you’re already out there I was hoping that you could look into it for me?”

He paused as he waited for a response.

“Excellent. And listen, I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but I’m willing to put that behind us because I do see great business opportunities in this situation… Precisely,” he chuckled. “Yeah. Thanks again. Talk to you later,” he said before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

_“Thanks again,” Mr. Dardo said before hanging up._

—

“Where do you wanna go now?” Matt asked his boyfriend as the last glimpses of the sun faded away.

“Umm,” Jason hummed as he thought. “Ronis is performing in the opening night of her play. Wanna go?”

“Sure. I’ve been dying to meet her.”

“She’s excited to meet you as well,” he chuckled. “Well, let’s get her some flowers or something.”

“What kind does she like?” Matt asked as they entered the open air market.

“Anything bright, unique. Her fashion sense is like Boy George times ten.”

“Well damn,” the boy laughed. “A Venus fly trap, perhaps?”

“That’s actually a really good idea!”

“I was joking, but if you think she’ll like it.”

“She totally will.”

The boys scanned the market for the plant, before finding one that was freshly bloomed and planted in a pink vase.

“Oh my God, this is perfect!” Jason beamed. He paid for the plant and then the couple headed towards the curb to hail a taxi.

The cab ride lasted less than ten minutes before the couple arrived at the academy. Not sure if he was even allowed back on campus, Jason snuck into the auditorium with the help of the crowd. They were able to score front row seats and the brunette immediately lit up when he saw Oliver at the back of the stage playing in the band as pre-show entertainment.

Jason had only heard the boy play his guitar once before as he shared tips with Ronis. He’d never seen such raw talent for the instrument. Oliver belonged on the stage.

The boy caught a glimpse of his friend in the audience and flashed a grin, showing a certain confidence that Jason hadn’t seen from him before.

“What are you smiling at?” Matt asked the brunette before following the boy’s gaze. He scowled. “You didn’t tell me that Oliver was in this.”

“He’s not in the play, he’s in the band,” Jason informed.

“What’s the difference? He’s still on stage gawking at you and shit,” the boy fumed.

Jason giggled. “He did not _gawk_ at me.”

“Gawk, glance, gaze. Same fucking shit. He needs to keep his eyes to himself.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him,” the brunette joked.

“You know, I feel like he’s trying to test me. I haven’t had the pleasure of living with you and now that he does, he’s almost smug about it.”

“Matt, you’re delusional.”

“He clearly doesn’t know what I’m capable of.”

“Whoa, big poppa,” Jason chuckled as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and gently kissed the back of it. “Oliver is just a friend,” he guaranteed. “He isn’t smug about being my roommate and I can assure you that he doesn’t like me. He’s straight.”

Matt snorted. “I was technically straight when I met you too. That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Babe, he’s straight, not closeted.”

The boy pulled his hand away. “Why do you know so much about his sexual orientation?”

“Because he’s my roommate!”

Oliver heard the last word over the blaring music and his eyes grew wide.

“If he crosses any lines, I swear to God,” Matt hissed.

“Sssssh,” Jason demanded before grabbing his lover’s hand again. He knew that he didn’t have to do much to calm the boy down.

“Fine,” Matt sighed, but with attitude.

“You better behave yourself…or that thing… that you love so much? Is gonna be history,” the brunette exhaled seductively as he discreetly took the boy’s index finger into his mouth. He expertly simulated the perfect blowjobs he gave; wrapping his tongue around the digit and giving it a firm suck before slowly pulling away.

Matt let out a feeble moan. “Okay, okay,” he mumbled. “I’ll be good.”

Jason gave a smug grin. The brunette was proud that his domination attempts brought his boyfriend some type of pleasure.

“Meet me in the bathroom,” Matt whispered.

“No,” Jason giggled. “The show’s about to start.”

The boy groaned something under his breath.

“Maybe during intermission,” the brunette teased.

The bright red, theatrical curtain was pulled closed, but the music continued to play, fading into a soft melody as the house lights went dark. A few moments later the curtain reopened to the fully decorated scenery and furnishings.

The first actors on the scene were students who’d been aged by makeup to portray Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Their dialect and fashion of the early 19th century, took the audience on a journey straight into the pages of Jane Austen’s 1813 novel.

_“Oh, Mr. Bennet!” the wife squealed excitedly. “Do you wish to know who’s taken to Netherfield Park?!”_

_“Whether I wish it or not, I’m sure you’ll tell me, Mrs. Bennet,” the man groaned as he settled onto the couch._

_“It’s none other than Mr. Charles Bingley! One of the most eligible and richest gentlemen in the county! Surely he’ll be a great match for one of the Bennet daughters.”_

As the scene went on, the actresses, all different shapes, sizes and ethnicities, chosen to portray the four out of five Bennet daughters, rushed to the outside of the door and secretly listened as their parents spoke.

_“Mr. Bingley!” one daughter gushed._

_“He makes over £5,000 a year!” another added._

_“Maybe he’d fancy you, Jane,” the youngest beamed just as Elizabeth, played Ronis, entered the scene._

_“Liddy!” she chastised the youngest. “What did I tell you about eavesdropping?”_

“There’s Ronis,” Jason whispered to Matt. “Aww, she looks so cute dressed in her costume.”

“She’s pretty,” the boy complimented before they turned their attention back to the performance.

_“But I’m not the only one,” Liddy whined._

_“It’s Mr. Bingley,” Jane, the oldest, gushed. “He’s moved to Netherfield Park.”_

_“Oh!” Elizabeth giggled before joining her sisters in their excitement as the door to their parents parlor opened._

_“Good heavens…people,” Mr. Bennet chuckled as he exited._

All six of the females swarmed him insisting that he visit the man and tell of his wonderful daughters in hopes that one of them would be married off.

_“Father, please!” the youngest whined._

_The man sighed as he sunk into his favorite chair by the fireplace. “There’s no need. I already have.”_

_“Mr. Bennet! How could you tease me so?! Have you no compassion for my nerves?!”_

_“Of course I do. And it is those very nerves that have kept me company for these past twenty years,” he chuckled._

_“So what did Mr. Bingley say, father?” asked Jane._

_“Is he amiable?” inquired another daughter._

_“Is he handsome?” asked Liddy._

_“For £5,000 a year it would not matter if he had warts and a lyre,” Elizabeth laughed as she settled onto the couch._

_“Who’s got warts?!” another girl panicked._

_“So what did you say Mr. Bennet?!” his wife pressed._

_“I gave my wholehearted consent to whichever of the girls he chooses to marry,” the man assured._

_“Will he be at the ball tonight?” asked Liddy._

_“I believe so,” Mr. Bennett informed, sending them all into an excited frenzy._

The man’s wife rushed over to kiss him.

_“Ugh,” Elizabeth groaned with a giggle before turning around on the couch to face her sisters who were now gushing about the beautiful gowns they’d wear to the ball and bartering with each other over accessories._

_“Oh, Jane, let me wear your blue satin ribbons,” Liddy pleaded. “I’ll hem your new bonnet!”_

_“No, let me the other sister,” begged. “I’ll do your washing for a week!”_

_Elizabeth giggled as she watched her family talk over one another as they scattered from the room, leaving the girl alone as the spotlight focused on her._

_“Mr. Charles Bingley,” she sighed aloud to herself. “I’m sure a wife that belonged to him would be considerably happy. But why should a woman belong to someone? A woman’s goal in life shouldn’t be that of hoping she finds a noble husband, but, that’s the world we live in…” Ronis said before she began to sing about the hardships of women in a crystal clear voice that made the hair on the back of Jason’s neck stand up._

“Holy shit, she’s amazing,” Matt whispered.

“Yes,” the brunette said proudly. “She’s destined for Broadway and beyond.”

_When the girl finished the song, the spotlight went dim and the curtain closed just as the crowd gave a thunderous applause. The red drapery reopened moments later introducing several new characters dressed in the finest garb of the era. The Bennet girls rushed into the ball together full of giggles and excitement. They danced and enjoyed the social scene when Jane, known for her kindness and elegant beauty was inevitably noticed by the notable Mr. Bingley._

_After sharing a dance with the gentleman, the girl found Elizabeth along with their friend Charlotte and gushed about the moment._

_“Oh, he’s perfectly charming,” Jane beamed._

_“He better be!” Elizabeth giggled. “To make up for all the poppycock here.”_

_“Oh, Lizzie. One of these days a man will catch your eye and you’ll hold your tongue.”_

_“I’ll never hold my tongue for a man.”_

_“For the right man, you would,” Charlotte chuckled._

_“The right man wouldn’t ask me to,” Elizabeth retorted as the room suddenly fell quiet with only hushed whispers spreading about. The three of them looked to see what the fuss was when they caught a glimpse of the tall dark and handsome man that had entered the ball._

_“Charlotte, who is that?” asked Jane._

_“Why, my dear don’t you know? It’s Mr. Darcy! Nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh.”_

“He’s cute…” Matt said dryly. “Do you know him?”

“Not personally, but his name is Leo. His grandfather is the Brazilian Ambassador to the U.S.”

The boy’s thick black hair and chin stubble had been grown out for his roley, making him look like a young Joe Manganiello.

Unimpressed, Matt nodded as he settled back into his seat.

“And yeah, he’s hot,” Jason added just to chuckle when his boyfriend shot him a look through narrowed eyes.

“You-” Matt started before Jason silenced him with a finger over his lips.

“Pay attention to the play.”

_Once the music picked back up, Mr. Darcy continued to walk through the party._

_“He looks miserable, poor soul,” Elizabeth whispered._

_“Miserable he may be but poor he most certainly is not,” Charlotte assured. “He brings in nearly £10,000 a year.”_

_The Bennet sisters could barely fathom the amount as they watched the man settle into the corner of the room. The girls returned to dancing when Mr. Bingley pulled Jane, followed by her sister to the side._

_“I’d like for you to meet my dear friend, Mr. Darcy.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Darcy,” the girls chirped in unison but the man was indifferent as he spoke._

_“Likewise.”_

_“He’s just moved to Netherfield Park as well,” Mr. Bingley informed._

_“I hope you’ll enjoy it here,” Jane said politely._

_“Thank you,” the man replied. “The country is much preferable this time of year.”_

_“It is quite lovely,” Elizabeth assured.  
_

_“Yes, quite lovely,” Mr. Bingley rushed before asking Jane for another dance, leaving Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy to fend for themselves._

_The girl let out an awkward laugh. “So do you dance, Mr. Darcy?”_

_“Not if I can help it.”_

_Elizabeth suppressed her laughter. “Okay…um, will you excuse me?”_

_The man gave a single nod before the girl rushed back over to Charlotte._

_“So, how was he?” the friend pried._

_“I’ll let you be the judge of that,” she giggled._

_Later in the evening, Elizabeth and Charlotte found a small corner on the balcony and gushed about the night’s events when they overheard Mr.Bingley’s voice from the inside._

_“I’ve never seen so many pretty girls in my life,” he said._

_“You were dancing with the only attractive girl here,” Mr. Darcy replied coldly._

_“Her sister Elizabeth is quite agreeable though?”_

_“Fairly tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me.”_

_Elizabeth scowled._

_“Well, you better get back to your dance partner, you’re wasting time with me,” Mr. Darcy said before Mr. Bingley dismissed himself, leaving the girls to just stare at each other._

_“Count your blessings Lizzie. If he liked you, you’d have to talk to him.”_

_“I wouldn’t talk to him even for 10,000 a year,” she giggled._

_The girls returned to dancing and having a great time. After the song, Elizabeth found herself in the company of her mother, Jane, Mr. Bingley and the offputting Mr. Darcy._

_“Oh, yes Jane is very beautiful,” their mother proudly gushed to Mr.Bingley. “When she was only 15 a man fancied her so much that I thought he’d make her an offer, but he only wrote her letters.”_

_“Mama,” Elizabeth defended. “I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love,” she laughed._

_“I thought poetry was the food of love,” Mr. Darcy interjected._

_“Surely if it’s true love, but if it’s a vague inclination then one small sonnet will kill it dead.”_

_“So what do you recommend…to encourage affection?”_

_“Dancing…but only if one’s partner is barely tolerable,” she insulted underhandedly with a smirk before walking away, leaving the man to pick up the pieces._

_—_

_As time went on, Mr. Darcy’s interactions with Elizabeth continued to be cold and she swore to loathe the man for all eternity._

_It went on like this for months until, despite social class, public opinions, prides and prejudices, the man had fallen deeply in love with her; spawning one of the greatest love stories ever written._

As the ending scene came to a close, Oliver knew what was coming due to weeks of rehearsals, but the boy still cringed as he watched Leo wrap his arms around Ronis in the romantic finale kiss.

When the curtain closed for the final time, the audience gave a standing ovation.

“That was awesome,” Matt complimented as he clapped.

“Come on, let’s go wait for Ronis!” Jason beamed as he pulled his boyfriend along.

They somehow made their way backstage and as soon as the girl came out of the dressing room, she practically jumped into Jason’s arms.

“You came!” she beamed.

“Of course! A suspension can’t hold me down,” he chuckled. “You did so- I mean _so_ , _soooooo_ good!”

“Thank you,” the girl replied humbly before noticing the other boy. “Oh my God, it’s Matthew!” She threw her arms around him in a friendly embrace before quickly pulling away. “I’m sorry, I’m just so excited to meet you! I feel like I already know you because you’re all this one talks about!” she giggled as she teased Jason.

“It’s okay,” Matt assured. “I’ve heard a lot about you too. Anybody who stands up for Jason the way you do is an automatic friend of mine,” he said gratefully.

“You guys are so cute!” Ronis squealed before noticing Jason’s neck. “Well damn, Matt! Did you run out of food?” she joked as she took in the abundance of hickeys. “I can only imagine what your back looks like!”

“No, you should see _his_ back,” Jason said smugly, causing his boyfriend to blush a little before he change the subject.

“You really killed it tonight. And oh- this is for you,” he said as he handed the girl her plant.

“Is this a Venus fly trap?! That’s fucking amazing, thank you!”

“Of course,” Jason said just as Oliver approached from behind.

“Oli!” Ronis beamed as she hugged him even tighter than the other two. “You did so good!”

“Me?” the boy scoffed quietly. “You deserve every award ever created for that performance.”

The girl blushed. “Stoppp.”

“No, really. You were amazing…” There was a short pause before the boy nervously continued. “So, um do you want to…um maybe, go get a bite to ea-”

He was interrupted by more actors noisily emerging from the dressing rooms.

“Mrs. Darcy!” Leo jokingly greeted as he approached.

“Mr. Darcy,” Ronis replied with a giggle.

The handsome boy gave her one of those over the top hugs; effortlessly lifting her with a little spin before returning her to the ground.

“I always get dizzy when you do that,” she admitted.

“Dizzy from the spin or my sheer beauty?”

“From your sheer lunacy!” Ronis laughed as she gave him a playful shove.

“Lunatic or not, you said that I was the best kisser that you’ve ever-”

“Shut up,” the girl said bashfully. “But I suppose it’s true.”

Oliver rolled his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable with their banter.

“I’m just waiting for the guy that induces the, weak at the knees, collywobbles, Victorian era style fainting in his arms, like,” the girl was at a lost for words as she tried to explain. “Like, diddly daisy doowop type of snogs,” she laughed.

Jason shot Oliver a look, silently urging him to make a move, so the boy made another attempt.

“Ronis,” he began.

The girl turned to him, motherly nature prompting her to wipe the smudge off of his cheek. The gesture made Oliver a stuttering mess.

“R-R-Ronis, would you like to go ou-”

“So, Mrs. Darcy, we’re all going for a liquid lunch. You’re going right?” asked Leo.

“You lush,” she chuckled. “Sure!”

“What about you Oscar?” the boy asked Oliver who was growing more annoyed by the second.

“My name is Oliver and no,” he said curtly.

“Aw, why not?” Ronis asked.

“Um, I-I-I-”

The girl pouted. “Please?”

“Yeah, come on Oswalt,” Leo prompted.

“Don’t be a prat,” the girl reprimanded her costar. “His name is Oliver.”

Feeling completely emasculated by the ordeal, the boy simply shook his head. “I’m not hungry,” he said barely audible before quickly turning on his heel and awkwardly walking off.

“Oliver, wait,” Jason pleaded but the boy didn’t know how to cope with the politics of conversation, especially when in competition with someone so obnoxious.

Ronis frowned as she watched him leave but not for long as Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. “Let’s go, wifey.”

“You’re so dim,” she laughed as she went along. “Oh, wait,” The girl turned back to Jason and Matt. “What are your plans for the rest of the evening?”

“Well, we’ve been eating all day, so I guess we’ll probably head back to the hotel.”

“To shag,” Ronis playfully accused before her face fell. “Okay…I’ll text you later then.”

“Alright.”

She blew them kisses before exiting the auditorium with her onstage lover’s arms wrapped tightly around her.

—

As Alley applied her mascara, there was a knock on her dorm room door.

“I’ll get it,” her roommate chirped before pushing herself off of the couch and towards the exit. She opened the door and was greeted by Jake.

He didn’t enter, but spoke to Alley from the frame incase she was still ignoring him. “Are you feeling any better?”

“I have a doctor’s appointment,” the girl replied dryly. “I hope to get a better understanding of things.” The conversation hinted at her pregnancy but the roommate was completely oblivious.

“Can I come?” the boy asked.

Alley gave him the cold shoulder as she pulled up her hair into a chic bun.

“You look really beautiful, babe.”

As the girl continued to ignore him, he decided to just wait for her. After finishing her look she grabbed her purse.

“I’ll be back later,” she said to the roommate.

The other girl waved as she exited the room, immediately followed by Jake. Alley pulled out her phone and dialed a number before placing the device to her ear.

She waited as the person on the other end answered before responding. “Yes, I need a cab at New Yo-”

The girl was cut off by Jake snatching her phone and hanging up.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! Give me my phone!”

“You’re not taking a cab to the doctor. I’m taking you.”

“Jake,” Alley hissed through gritted teeth. “Give me my fucking phone.”

“Only if you let me drive you there.”

“Haven’t you done enough damage?” the girl sniffled.

“Babe, please don’t cry.” Jake immediately returned her phone and attempted to wrap his arms around her.

“Don’t touch me,” Alley ordered as she weakly pulled away but Jake kept his hold firm.

“I love you. I know this is my fault, so let me be there for you.”

“I don’t want you around me!” she wept. “I can’t even trust you!”

When she pulled away again, he released her. “Alley, please, just hear me out…”

She shook her head. “There’s nothing that you could say to me right now. Jake, I can’t be with someone who doesn’t respect me enough to talk about something as big as this without forcing me into it.”

“Baby, we can work this out,” the boy pleaded. “I promise I’ll take care of both of you…anything you want, anything you need, it’s yours.”

“I need you to stay away from me,” she sniveled; wiping her eyes in attempt to pull herself together.

“You know I can’t do that…not while you have my kid.”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that for long.”

The girl quickly turned to leave. Jake wanted to stop her, but the state of shock her words induced was too much to handle. The boy didn’t know whether to cry or punch the wall, but he knew someone that could help. He pulled out his phone and selected her number.

—

Max clutched her books closely to her chest as she made her way to the parking lot across the street from campus. She approached the 1988 Ford F150, a beat up red truck that she’d grown to love. The girl climbed into the smoke filled cabin and closed the door with both hands before turning to face Brian.

“Hi, baby,” she sighed.

They shared a kiss. Max wrinkled her nose at the taste of marijuana on his lips.

“How was class?” the high school dropout asked.

“It was good. To be a pediatrician, the material is easier than I thought. Unless I’m just super smart,” she giggled.

“You are smart,” the boy assured as he took another puff of his blunt.

“How was your day?”

“It’s always good when I’m making money.”

“Oh, speaking of which.”

Max pulled a fistful of cash out of her pocket and handed it to Brian. The boy quickly counted it, taking three hundred for himself and giving the remaining to the girl.

“For a rainy day,” he murmured as he tucked the cash into his glove compartment.

“What do you want me to do with this?”

“It’s yours.”

The girl’s jaw dropped. “All of it? Babe, this is nearly $1,500.”

“It adds up quickly doesn’t it?” Brian chuckled. “There’s more to come if you keep up the good work.”

He turned the key in his truck’s ignition and the engine roared to life. With an uneasy pit formed in her stomach, Max put on her seat belt. Brian drove the short distance to his apartment, helped his girl out of the truck and they entered the high end loft.

The boy immediately disappeared into his bedroom. He went into the closet, opened the small safe he’d stored there and pulled out the next day’s supply of drugs he intended to sell with the help of his girlfriend.

“Max, come here.”

The girl appeared in the doorway moments later. “Yeah?”

“Here.” He handed her a ziplock bag filled with smaller ziplock bags that carried the drugs. 

“We’re raising the prices remember?”

The girl nodded.

“Tell me ‘em so I know that you know.”

“Um…$20 for the pills…$15 for the weed and $25 for the ice?”

Brian smiled. “You’re kinda hot when you talk dirty to me.”

Max blushed. “You’re such a dork.”

For the most part, Max was kept in the dark about the details of Brian’s drug trade. She didn’t know how or when he started or even how or when she started for that fact.

He had called her one day asking for a favor and for the man she loved, of course, but when she learned that his intention was for her to sell drugs on her college campus, the girl ignored his calls for a week.

When Max began to miss him, she reluctantly agreed. After selling her very first blunt to Raven, the girl vomited until she felt faint.

That was four weeks ago.

Max still felt sick after every transaction, but things had become easier and having extra money after buying books and school supplies didn’t hurt either. The girl knew it was wrong but there was something so dangerously sexy about her boyfriend and their new lifestyle.

“I bought you something,” Brian drawled as he closed the safe. He stood and pulled a small, black rectangular box from the top shelf. The boy handed it to her.

Max eagerly lifted the lid, revealing the flawless diamond pendant.

“Oh my God!” she squealed. “It’s beautiful!”

“Let me put it on you.”

He pulled the necklace out of the box, told her to turn around and placed the white gold against her pale skin.

“It’s from the 1920s. I know how much you love that vintage shit.”

“I really do. Thank you, baby.”

Brian secured the clasp and kissed her neck. “You haven’t thanked me yet,” he chuckled before reaching to fondle her chest.

“I try my very best,” Max exhaled as she melted into his touch.

—

“Ah, shit it’s raining,” Jason groaned as they exited the auditorium.

“A little rain never killed anybody,” Matt assured. “But if you want, I can run to the store and buy us an umbrella.”

“No. It’s okay. If we run, we shouldn’t get too soaked.”

“I mean, I don’t mind getting soaked,” he joked.

“You dirty boy,” Jason giggled before their fingers were interlocked as they rushed out of the building.

Giggling, the couple ran through the rain, making it to their hotel within a few minutes, but not before Jason tripped and fell into a puddle.

“I’m such a klutz,” the brunette shivered when they entered their room.

“Yeah you are,” Matt chuckled. “But I’m glad you didn’t hurt yourself,” he said as he peeled off his damp shirt.

The brunette followed his lead and removed his clothes. “I’m gonna shower.”

“Want some company?” the other boy asked seductively.

“No, you horndog,” Jason giggled. “I’m tired and I just want a quick shower without any monkey business.”

“Me too. I promise not to touch you. I’ll even face the opposite direction.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Babe!” Matt gasped, exaggerating his tone. “I’m highly offended by these words.”

“Fine,” the brunette sighed. “But keep your mitts to yourself!”

With a grin, the boy followed Jason into the shower. As promised, he showered with his back facing his boyfriend, but when Jason broke their agreement by kissing Matt’s neck, they went at it like bunnies.

When they were too weak to stand anymore, the couple made sure that they were clean before drying off and climbing into bed.

“Bless you,” Matt said after Jason let out a small sneeze.

“Thanks,” he groaned.

“Oh, God, you have a cold.”

“Not even. It was just one sneeze.”

“Nooo, I _know_ your sneezes. You’re sick,” Matt chuckled as he pushed the boy towards the other end of the bed.

“Babe,” the brunette whined. “I’m not sick!”

“Ebola!” Matt screeched as he flopped a pillow onto Jason’s face.

“You’re such a jerk.”

“I know,” he laughed before pulling him close. “But even with Ebola, I still love you.”

“Mhm,” Jason hummed with attitude.

Matt bit the brunette’s pale neck in retaliation. Jason giggled and settled in his boyfriend’s arms as the smaller spoon. They watched British sitcoms, poking fun at the slang and fighting over who should be crowned the title of ‘hottest guy’.

When the brunette sneezed two additional times, Matt fought the urge to banish him to the other side of the bed but instead kissed his hair and held him even closer until they fell asleep.

—

Early the next morning, Matt was awaken by Jason’s heavy coughing. “Ebola,” he groaned.

“Sorry, babe,” Jason rasped. “I think it was the rain that got me.”

“Don’t apologize, love. This just gives me an excuse to dote on you even more.”

Jason smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Pumpkin. Are you hungry?”

He shook his head before coughing.

“How about some medicine?”

“I could go for some of that.”

“Alright, I’m gonna run to the store on the corner.”

Matt brushed his teeth and put on the proper clothing before grabbing his wallet and room key.

“Can I have some ice cream too?” Jason asked.

“Of course.” He kissed his boyfriend’s feverish forehead then left to run the quick errand.

Matt entered the small pharmacy and scanned the aisles for the cold medicine. When he found it, he then began to examine each brand in attempt to determine which one would be best for his lover. The boy was fully submersed in his comparisons when the name _Dardo_ , was spoken by someone on the next aisle over, catching his full attention.

“Since he’ll have a suspension on his record, he won’t be eligible for the scholarship,” a male voice said slyly.

“But where did you put the guitars?” a female asked.

“They’re in my gran’s attic,” he laughed.

“Oh my God. You’re a tosser.”

“No, I want that record deal and that American was in my way.”

With the medicine in his hand, Matt eased to the aisle that emulated the voices. He spotted a blonde and shifty looking redhead.

“Just get your condoms so we can go,” the girl pleaded.

Jason didn’t tell Matt that he knew who’d framed him for the guitar incident, but from what the boy had just heard, it didn’t take much for him to put it together.

“Excuse me?” 

The other two turned to look at him.

“I beg your pardon?” asked Edwin.

“You’re gonna be begging for a lot more once I kick your ass. Did you seriously just say that you got Jason Dardo suspended from the music academy?”

Slightly horrified, the girl moved behind the blonde as he replied.

“Who are you?”

“Never mind who I am, just answer the question.”

“I’m not worried about that twit or his music. I don’t have to get anyone suspended, if he wants to steal stuff, that’s on his own ass.”

“Twit, huh?” Matt repeated quietly as he nodded his head. “Nice to meet you,” he said before making his way to the ice cream section. The boy quickly grabbed chocolate and made his way to the register to check out.

“Edwin, just get any. I’m ready to get out of here,” the girl rushed.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a basic brand. They cautiously looked around before approaching the register. When the other problematic American was nowhere to be found, they paid for the contraceptives and made their way towards the door.

“This is the last time we speak of the situation,” said Edwin. “It’s been done successfully and nobody can cha-” was the last thing he got out before Matt’s fist was hitting him directly in the face.

“Ugh! My fucking nose!” the boy cried as he fell to the ground. Blood instantly spewed out of his nostrils and onto his shirt. Scared that she’d be next, the redhead screeched and rushed to the nearest corner to hide.

Unable to control himself Matt grabbed the boy’s hair, steadying him to be punched in the nose and eye twice more.

“If I was really fucked up, I stomp on your hand to prevent you from playing whatever bitch ass instrument you play,” he panted. “But I’m learning self control.”

When a few horrified strangers began to gather as the boy laid whimpering on the ground, Matt took off. “Keep Jason’s name out of your mouth!” he ordered as he disappeared in the direction of the hotel.

—

The boy entered the room, closed the door behind him and approached Jason’s side of the bed.

“Hey, Pumpkin. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” he groaned before gasping. “Oh my God, babe. What happened to your hand? It’s bleeding.”

“My hand?” the boy repeated in order to buy time as he thought of a lie. “Um, I-”

“The truth, Matt,” his boyfriend demanded.

“I punched this guy.”

Despite the pain, the brunette quickly sat up. “You punched someone?! Who? Why?!”

“Please don’t be mad,” he rushed. “It was this blonde guy who claimed that he got you suspended by taking the guitars. I didn’t want to kick his ass and I’ve been trying to control my temper, babe, I swear. B-B-But then he called you a twit and that’s like asshole in British language right? And I-”

“You punched, Edwin?” Jason asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know his name but he was a really prissy blonde and he had this redheaded girl with him.”

“Yep, that’s Edwin,” he said with a cough.

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes!”

Matt’s face fell. “Babe, I-”

“I’m mad that I wasn’t there to see it!”

The boy laughed. “Well, sorry to disappoint.”

Matt washed his hand of the blood, finally noticing his slightly busted knuckle. He simply put vaseline on it and returned to the room to hand Jason the bag of medicine and ice cream before retrieving a spoon. Using his sickness to his advantage, the brunette asked to be fed by the other boy, who’d do the deed even if his boyfriend was perfectly healthy.

Jason was in the middle of enjoying his royal treatment when his phone began to ring. He didn’t recognize the number, but he answered anyway.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Jason Dardo?”

“Yes…”

“Yes, my name is Merle and I’m calling from the Royal Music Academy to inform you that your suspension has been terminated and that you can return to class as soon as this morning.”

“Wow, seriously? I mean, thank you.”

“No problem,” she chirped. “Have a nice day.”

“You too,” the brunette said before hanging up.

“Who was that?” Matt asked.

“The school. My suspension is over.”

“Well I guess violence does pay off,” he chuckled.

“No, Muhammad Ali,” Jason chuckled as he selected his father’s number.

“Yeah?” Mr. Dardo panted.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, Liz is here.”

“Oh my God, gross. I just wanted to tell you that I’m no longer suspended. Thank you. Love you. Bye,” he rushed before hanging up.

It was only eight in the morning and since his class didn’t start until ten, the boy smiled as he allowed himself to enjoy Matt’s fall break with him.

—

“Data from mice subjected to constant illumination suggest that artificial light may increase risks of lung and liver cancers and leukemia,” April read aloud from her biology textbook. She sat on her boyfriend’s bed and tried to concentrate as the boy’s hands explored her body from behind.

“Exposure to light at night reduces pro- Kurtis, pay attention.”

“I’m listening,” he murmured against her shoulder.

“Reduces production of melatonin, a hormone that cali- _Babe_!” she giggled when he hit a ticklish spot on her neck. The girl squirmed and tried to scoot away but there wasn’t much room to spare on the boy’s small twin bed. “Pay attention to the subject at hand.”

“Your neck is my favorite subject,” Kurtis practically growled.

“Sex in general is your favorite subject, you horny boy.”

“Well, it’s not like you give me any…” he mumbled under his breath.

April closed the book and stood from her spot on the bed.

“Nooo, I’m sorry, mi amor. Don’t leave.”

“Siempre dices estas cosas y-”

“English, baby, english.”

“You always say these things to me, like it will change my mind but it won’t. It actually hurts me.”

“How?”

“I’m not ready for sex. I know that you’ve been waiting for a long time, but school comes first.”

“I understand,” he groaned. “But have you seen yourself?! You don’t make this easy.”

April laughed. “Then I will spare you and go to my room1.”

“Nooo, um, por favor…um, por favor quédate? You bonita, bella, como la flor.”

The girl cackled. “Aww, I love when you try to talk Spanish to me.”

“I try,” he chuckled.

“And that’s all I ask,” she said before kissing him.

—

Oliver scrawled line after line in his songbook when there was a knock on the door. He pushed himself away from the desk and answered.

“Hey,” Ronis sighed with a smile.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I figured that Jason would be at the hotel with his boo but I wanted to come and see you before I went to class.”

Oliver turned beet red. “Um, t-thanks, I-”

“Well, are you going to let me in?” she chuckled.

“Of course!” he said a little too loudly, causing the hungover girl to wince. “I mean um, yeah…sorry.” The boy moved out of the way and allowed the girl to enter.

“I shouldn’t have had that last glass of wine,” Ronis groaned as she settled into the seat by the desk. “What have you been writing?”

“Nothing!” Oliver frantically responded as he snatched the book away from the desk. “Um, nothing good, anyways.”

“You’re kind of in shambles this morning. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…I just didn’t get much sleep.”

“Neither did I. Leo wouldn’t keep his hands to himself.”

The boy cringed. “Um, did he go back to your room or something last night?”

“Yeah, well, everyone did. We watched _Doctor Who_ for a while then played spin the bottle. Of course Leo’s spin landed on me. We kissed and then eventually hooked up.”

“H-H-Hooked up?”

“Yeah. We made out until he started to feel me up, then I stopped him.”

“Oh,” he exhaled in relief.

“He asked me out to dinner tonight though.

“ _Oh_ ,” the boy said somberly. “Where at?”

“Flat Three.”

“The really high class place…”

“Yes!” Ronis chirped. “Oh my God, I need to buy a new outfit! Will you come shopping with me after your last class?”

“Sure…”

“Wicked!” she beamed before groaning. “I better get a pill before my head explodes.” The girl stood from the chair and without warning, kissed the boy’s cheek. Of course the gesture was typical friendly Ronis, but it made Oliver’s skin burn as his butterflies were sent into a frenzy. “See you later, shopping buddy.”

“Later…” he got out before she exited. Oliver settled back into the seat at the desk, opened his songbook and labeled his newest creation,  _Most Beautiful Girl In The World._

—

“Are you sure you feel okay enough to go to class?” Matt asked as he helped his boyfriend roll up the sleeves to his uniform.

“I’m fine,” Jason wheezed. “Besides, I already missed a day. If I miss another, I’ll be so far behind.”

Matt pouted. “I guess it was selfish thinking. Hoping that you could spend every second with me while I’m out here.”

“Guitar is over at twelve. I’ll take you to lunch then,” the brunette promised.

“Better.”

Jason stole a kiss.

“Ebola!”

—

Jason reluctantly turned the corner to Professor Ruhren’s class and to his chagrin, the man was standing outside the door, seemingly waiting for him.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Dardo,” the man greeted.

“I got a call saying that I could return to class…”

“Oh, I know. Welcome back,” he said as he extended his hand.

The behavior was suspicious but who would turn down friendliness?

Jason returned the gesture, shaking his hand as firmly as he could.

“A credible source vouched for you. Said you could never do a thing like that.”

“Of course not. I’m not a thief.”

“I see that now. And now they’re trying to figure out what really happened.”

“Edwin set me up. That’s what really happened.”

“Now don’t go pointing the finger at just anyone. His father donates so much to this school that he’ll practically own it soon.”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“So, come on in.”

The boy entered the classroom but quickly turned on his heel. “Um, could you tell me who the source that vouched for me was?”

“Lucian Piane.”


	12. Chapter 12

_“Lucian Piane.”_

—

Jason felt his stomach contort into knots.

 _Why Dad, why?!_ he screamed internally.

“You okay?” Acid asked. “You’re looking a little grey.”

“Um…yeah. I just have a cold,” he said before quickly turning and making his way to his seat.

Ronis rushed in shortly thereafter. Her eyes grew wide in excitement when she saw him.

“Hey, my love!” she greeted as she rushed over to the chair next to him. “Why didn’t you tell me that you could come back to class?”

“I guess I wanted to surprise you,” he said, barely audible as he tried to process what was happening.

“Well I’m glad that you’re back. I have a lot to tell you.”

“Let’s hear it,” he mumbled.

“So, Leo is clearly into me which is sweet because he’s gorgeous. We’re going out to eat tonight.”

“What about Oliver?” Jason blurted but then instantly pursed his lips.

“What about him?”

“Um, I thought you liked him.”

“Jason, he’s gay, remember? And I don’t think I have what it takes to ‘convert’ him either,” she giggled.

The brunette immediately regretted ever lying to the girl and jumping to conclusions about the boy but he couldn’t come clean now. Not yet. “Right…”

“He’s still an amazing friend though. We’re going shopping today. I need a new outfit for my date.”

 _Damn, poor Oliver_ , he thought. Jason knew that the boy wasn’t ready to reveal his secret, but he also knew that he’d probably settle as best friend just to be around the girl which is just as bad. The brunette wracked his mind for ways to help, but his thoughts constantly went back to Lucian Piane.

He didn’t know if he wanted to vomit, cry, get hit by a train or all of the above. But he couldn’t think about that right now.

The boy did his best to pay attention to his professor, mindlessly scribbling down notes until class came to an end.

As Jason stood to make his way towards the exit, Ronis looped her arm around his like she always did.

“What are your plans for the rest of the evening?” the girl asked.

“I’m taking Matt to lunch. Then I have vocal at 2:30. I don’t know after that,” he mumbled.

“Get more hickeys,” Ronis giggled. “I have some theatrical makeup if you want to hide them because your collar is failing you,” she teased.

“When you have phenomenal sex like I do, then you wear your hickeys proudly, bitch.”

The girl laughed so hard that she snorted.

“Whaaattt?” he chuckled. “It’s true! I’m about two orgasms away from getting his name tattooed on my ass.”

“Oh dear, you’re killing me,” she said in between chuckles. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

The duo laughed as they made their way across the courtyard.

“Holy shit,” Ronis gasped as she pulled Jason behind the bushes.

“What the-”

“Look,” she whispered, pointing across the way at Edwin.

The boy was adorned with a nasal bandage, a busted lip and a black eye that was swollen shut as he spoke to the headmaster and a police officer.

“What do you think happened?”

“My boyfriend happened,” he groaned. “Can they press charges on a tourist who leaves the country in five days?”

“If they don’t catch him, they can’t press charges,” Ronis said with a shrug.

“So, no public lunch today,” the brunette sighed.

“What are you doing?” they heard an overly masculine voice ask from behind them.

Startled, the duo flinched before turning around to find Leo.

“Hi, gorgeous,” the boy greeted Ronis.

“Hey,” she beamed as he pulled her into a hug. The girl was dwarfed by his large, muscular arms.

To Jason’s disgust, the boy was all over her; even stealing a kiss before she was able to pull away to introduce them.

“This is my other best friend, Jason. I’m sorry that I didn’t introduce you two last night but it was kinda hectic backstage and I forgot.”

The boys shared a handshake and a generic ‘nice to meet you’.

“Other best friend?” asked Leo.

“Yes. You’ve met-”

“Oh, yeah, Otto! Cool dude.”

Jason scowled. “His name is Oliver.” He didn’t know if the boy was messing up his name on purpose or if he was just an idiot, but the brunette didn’t like him.

“Right…”

“Probably the most badass guitar player on campus,” Jason bragged.

The boy simply shrugged.

“Oliver is amazing,” Ronis agreed.

“Enough about him,” Leo chuckled. “What about us?”  

“What about us?”

“Let’s go back to my dorm,” he said suggestively.

“Leo, I’m a lady. You’re either taking me out to dinner tonight or not.”

“Of course I’m taking you out, Mrs. Darcy.”

“Then to add to the anticipation of seeing me, I don’t want to see _you_ again for the rest of the day until you’re picking me up at six. Understood?”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said with a smile before kissing her cheek. “See you later. Later, Jackson,” he said before walking off.

Ronis covered her face as she burst into laughter.

The brunette even chuckled in disbelief. “What the hell is his problem?”

The girl linked arms with Jason once again before they started to walk towards the front of campus. “I honestly think he’s just horrible with names. Maybe that’s why he calls me Mrs. Darcy so much,” she cackled. “It also took him a minute to learn his lines, but once he gets it, he’s incredible right?”

“Incredibly stupid,” Jason mumbled.

“Aw, come on. I think I like him and I want you guys to get along.”

“You ‘think’ you like him?”

“Well, yeah. He’s beautiful. He can sing, he can act. And he’s kind of aggressive which is good for me at times because I have such a big personality and I need someone to rein me in, I suppose.”

“Don’t feel like you have to hold back for anyone, Ronis. Your personality is what people love about you and if someone can’t handle it, fuck them.”

“Aww.”

“It’s true. And if you stop ‘thinking’ that you like him and start actually liking him, let me know so that me and Oli can kick his ass.”

“Oh, my God,” she giggled excitedly. “Is this what it’s like to have brothers?! Guard dog realness.”

Jason cackled. “Well, we love you and we want you to be happy. I know Oliver, especially wants that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…he’s always saying how amazing you are and how happy he is to have met you. He thinks you’re beauty personified.”

“Aww, stoppp! You’re going to make me hate that all gay men are so perfect.”

 _Damn_ , he groaned internally at his failed attempts at hinting that the boy likes her.

They reached the front gate and shared a hug and promises to text each other before parting ways.

—

When Jason entered the hotel room, he found his boyfriend sprawled out on the bed, scrolling through Instagram. The boy was wearing sunglasses, a beanie and nothing but a plain white sheet covering his bare ass.

“Hey, babe,” Matt greeted, voice muffled by the pillow that was squished underneath his chin. “Looks like Jake and Alley broke up again.”

“Oh, no. What happened?”

“Don’t know, but he posted: _A person that truly loves you will never let you go, no matter how hard the situation is._

And she posted: _Breakups hurt, but losing someone who doesn’t respect and appreciate you is actually a gain, not a loss._

“Well damn,” Jason sighed. “I need to call her.”

“Mhm.” Matt grabbed Jason’s legs and pulled him closer to the bed, pressing his cheek to the boy’s thigh. “So how was class, my morning dove?”

“Good. I have something to tell you…”

The boy immediately sat up and looked at Jason’s face. “What’s up?”

At that moment, Jason’s brain ceased to function. His body wouldn’t allow his mouth to even form the name _Lucian Piane._

_And what good would it do Matt? Send him into a conniption when you don’t even know all of the facts. What if Lucian just did it as a good deed because he knows he was an asshole to you? Why ruin your man’s vacation based on-_

Matt removed his sunglasses and pulled Jason down next to him. “Babe, tell me what’s wrong.”

 _Just tell him!_ he screamed internally, but his mind still wouldn’t allow him to speak.

“Did someone do something to you?” the boy asked, growing more frantic with each silent moment.

Jason shook his head. “No,” he exhaled. “No…um, I saw Edwin.”

“Is he still talking shit?!”

“No, babe. His face was all busted up and I saw him talking to the cops.”

“Ohh, you’re scared that I’ll get arrested, huh?” Matt chuckled before kissing the boy’s neck.

“You’re not?”

“Not at all,” he mumbled as he undid the top button of Jason’s shirt. “I did a public service by kicking his ass.”

The brunette slowly nodded, prompting Matt to pause. “Is that all that’s bothering you?”

“Yeah.”

“Are we still going to lunch?”

“Matt, no. The cops are probably looking for you as we speak and I don’t want you to be arrested.”

“So what are we gonna do? Spend the rest of the week in this room?”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Jason said as he climbed into his boyfriend’s lap. He straddled him and kissed his neck before Matt rolled the brunette onto his back.

“I want to go to lunch.” The boy stole a kiss and pushed himself off of the bed to get dressed.

“Matt, I don’t want you to get in trouble,” he whined.

The boy groaned loudly before he got an idea that made a sly smile spread across his face. “What if I go in disguise?”

Jason sat up. “Huh?”

“Call Ronis.”

—

“This is called Mother of Pearl cream foundation,” Ronis said excitedly as she applied the product to Matt’s face. “It goes on really smoothly and it blends nicely.”

“Matt, this is so ridiculous,” Jason complained from the corner of the hotel room. “Why can’t we just order room service and watch TV?”

“Because we can do that anywhere. I wanna spend time with you out and about in London. But since you’re so paranoid that I’ll be arrested, I’ll go in drag.”

“Eee! This is so fun,” the girl squealed as she placed glue on the false eyelash.

“I’m not going anywhere with you looking like a busted Courtney Act.”

Ronis gasped. “How dare you! My makeup skills are amazing. He’ll be gorgeous.”

“Babe!” Matt exaggerated. “You’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to protect me from guys trying to put their hands up my skirt,” he chuckled.

“That’s not funny,” the brunette groaned. “The circus is in town and you’re the star.”

“Oh my God, you’re so mean,” the boy said through closed lids as Ronis applied the glittery eye shadow. “Whether you go or not, I’m going to have fun.”

“That’s the spirit!” Ronis cheered. “I’d totally go with you if I didn’t have a date.”

“See, I’m already getting offers from other people. You better step your game up.”

“You are so stupid,” Jason said harshly.

“What’s your problem?” Matt asked. “Ever since you got back here today, you’ve had an attitude. If you really don’t want me to go out like this, I won’t but you need to tell me what’s up with you.”

“Should I step out?” Ronis asked quietly as she felt the argument brew.

“No, _I_ will,” the brunette groaned as he stepped into the hallway. The boy had grown more and more frustrated with his father as the man ignored his calls. He’d attempted to call him every five minutes since Ronis’ arrival; nothing. So when he tried again this time, he wasn’t shocked when the call went straight to  voicemail.

“Ugh, he knows that he fucked up,” Jason fumed; fighting the urge to throw his phone as he hung up. He was on the verge of crying when Matt opened the door.

“Babe, what’s up?” he asked through half completed makeup.

“Nothing,” Jason exhaled, avoiding Matt’s gaze.

“Can you at least look at me?”

The brunette quickly composed himself, sighed and turned to look into his boyfriend’s aqua blue eyes that had now been complimented by turquoise glitter.

“Are you about to cry?”

“No. It’s my cold. I’m fine.”

“Did I do something to upset you?”

“No,” he mumbled.

“Then what’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, Matt.”

The boy folded his arms, signaling that he wouldn’t relent until he figured out what was bothering his lover.

Jason exhaled loudly. “My dad is being a jerk.”

“What’d he say?”

“I need to focus, I need to get rid of ‘distractions’, world domination. You know. The usual.”

“Well, he needs to chill because you’re doing an amazing job in school and he doesn’t have to ‘worry about Matt as a distraction’ because we’ll be an ocean parat again in two weeks.”

Jason gave a small smile. “I’m not worried about ‘Matt the distraction’, I’m worried about Matt the cross dresser.”

The boy fluttered his long false eyelashes.

“What should I call you?”

“You can still call me Big Poppa,” he chuckled before he grabbed the other boy’s hand and kissed the back of it.

Jason felt terrible as he bottled up the Lucian situation, but he refused to let it interfere with his relationship again. The brunette sighed. “Let’s go get you finished up. Ronis has her date to get ready for soon,” he said with an eye roll.

“Worried someone will steal your friend?” Matt teased.

“No, I’m worried a friend will get heartbroken,” he murmured.

The boy’s newly sculpted eyebrows furrowed, but he followed Jason into the hotel room without another word.

Ronis was seated on the edge of the bed, smiling as she typed a message on her phone.

“What are you cheesing about?” Jason teased.

“Oh, Oliver just asked me to save him from Professor Delano. She says that he can’t hold a note to save his life,” Ronis giggled.

“Poor thing,” the brunette chuckled.

“Oliver,” Matt said inquisitively as he sat down next to the girl. “You guys would make a cute couple, don’t you think?”

“Matt, mind your own business,” Jason ordered.

“No, um,” Ronis began before clearing her throat; brown cheeks turning a rosy hue. “Oliver is amazing. He’d honestly make anyone happy…but he’s ga-”

“Ow!” Jason cried after throwing himself on the floor. “Oww. Owww.”

Instantly concerned, both Matt and Ronis rushed to help him.

“Babe, are you okay?” his boyfriend asked.

“What hurts?” the girl asked.

“I hit my leg on the way down. But I’m fine,” he groaned.

“Are you sure?” Matt asked as he helped the boy off of the floor.

“Yeah.”

“Are you able to walk? I mean we could skip going out to eat and stay in for room service like you wanted.”

“No, no. It’s fine. Finish your drag.”

“Alright…be more careful, okay?”

“I will, Big Poppa,” Jason said before sighing in relief. For the time being, his lies were still protected.

The brunette began to flip through the television channels. He waited patiently as Ronis applied his boyfriend’s makeup. To his amusement, Matt seemed to enjoy the process; claiming that the brushes reminded him of painting and that it was artistry.

“Absolutely! The face is a canvas,” Ronis assured as she placed her signature beauty mark over the boy’s right eyebrow, thus finishing her masterpiece. “Gorgeous.”

“I wanna see,” Matt squealed as he pushed himself off of the bed and into the bathroom.

“Well, put these on while you’re in there.” Ronis handed him a pink t shirt and a straight blonde wig.

“I’m having too much fun with this,” the boy admitted. “Babe, you might have a diva on your hands,” he said as he removed his shirt.

“I could’ve sworn that I already did,” the brunette joked.

Matt laughed as he pulled the pink shirt over his head followed by the placement of the wig. Paired with jeans and converse, he looked like a typical American girl. “Oh my God, I’m so hot!” The boy jetted out of the bathroom and did a little dance. “I’d fuck me.”

“Absobloodylootely!” the girl chirped. “You’re making me question my sexuality.”

Jason shook his head. “What dorks.”

“What should my name be?”

“Bret Michaels,” Jason chuckled.

“Fuck all the way off,” he laughed. “I’m more of a Marilyn.”

“That pearl makeup sure made you pasty like Marilyn,” Ronis joked.

“Pearl!” Matt beamed. “That’s a good name.”

“Ooo, I like that,” the girl chirped.

“Then Pearl it is. What do you think, Pumpkin?”

“I think you look like your mom,” the brunette giggled.

“I’ll take that because my mom is perfect,” he replied matter of factly.

“She is,” Jason admitted.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” the brunette said reluctantly.

“Wait, just one minute,” Ronis ordered. “Since I’ve done you lot a favor, I want something in return for my services.”

“What do you want?” Matt asked.

“I have questions.”

“That’s dangerous,” the brunette chuckled.

“So, before sex, do you…clean everything out with an enema?”

“Ronis!” Jason gasped. “You can’t ask that.”

“Why not? Is that offensive?”

“No, but it’s awkward.”

“Well, about three times a week, Jason-” Matt said before his boyfriend cut him off.

“Hey!” he protested. “The state of _my_ asshole is solely _my_ business.”

“I was gonna say something really dirty, but I will refrain,” the boy chuckled.

“Aww, I wanna hear,” Ronis said somberly. “But I want you to get lucky tonight so I won’t push it,” she giggled.

“I like the way you think,” Matt said as he gave the girl a high five.

Jason rolled his eyes and finally pushed himself out of the chair. “Let’s get out of here before even my ecstasy face is up for discussion. Nothing is sacred around here.”

“Ooo, what’s an ecstasy face?” the girl asked curiously.

“Goodbye, Ronis!” he giggled as they all exited.

—

As the couple walked down the street, out of habit, Pearl grabbed Jason’s hand but the brunette pulled away.

“You don’t want to hold my hand?”

“It’s not that…it’s just that you…ugh-fine,” he sighed as he grabbed the baby drag queen’s hand and interlocked their fingers.

“Aw, you love me,” Pearl said with a cheesy grin.

“I do,” the brunette replied, trying to stop the burning in his cheeks as people gawked when they walked by. Someone even whistled.

By the time they got to their destination, a cute little café by the pier, Jason was bright red. They were escorted to their table, earning looks as they made their way.

“God damn, I should’ve done this a long time ago,” Pearl said as she basked in the attention.

“I’m glad _you’re_ having fun,” the brunette whispered in contempt.

They sat down and their waitress was by their side moments later.

“Hi, can I start you lot off with drinks?”

“Yes, I will have lemonade,” said Jason.

She turned to Pearl. “Ooo, I love your eye shadow.”

“Thank you,” Pearl said in the deepest voice she could muster up.

The woman’s eyes grew wide and the brunette buried his face into his hands.

“You’re welcome…um, can I get you anything to drink?”

“I’ll have a Coke. Go easy on the ice,” she said with a wink.

“Um, okay! I’ll be right out with…those,” the waitress chirped as professionally as she could before turning on a heel and rushing away.

“Oh my God. Why did you do that?” Jason asked as he tried to recover.

“Aw, loosen up. It’s just for fun.”

“But you look like Christina Aguilera and sound like James Earl Jones!” he hissed. “People are gonna suspect something.”

“Fuck yeah, get you a girl who can do both,” she cackled.

Jason groaned as he glanced around.

Pearl placed a hand on her lover’s nervous one. “Babe,” she said in a comforting tone. “Nothing is going to happen. I’ll be good, but you have to trust me.”

Jason nodded without making eye contact.

“You have to look me in my beautifully painted face and tell me that you trust me.”

The brunette smiled and reluctantly turned to face his drag queen. “I trust you.”

Pearl grinned before giving a seductive pout. “Kiss me.”

Jason sighed, leaned across the table and gave her a quick yet loving smooch. “Ugh, lipstick.”

“Sorry,” Pearl said as she wiped the pale pink smudge off of her man’s lips.

“It’s worth it, I suppose.”

“Awww!” Pearl said before kissing him again.

—

“Do you want gummy bears on it too?” Raven shouted to Alley from her apartment’s small kitchen.

“Yes, please,” the other girl replied from the bedroom.

After her doctor’s appointment, Alley felt completely lost and had called her friend who scheduled an impromptu girl’s night.

Raven knew that after going through such an ordeal, her friend needed an ice cream sundae, which she packed with an abundance of cookies, marshmallows and various candies. She grabbed the two bowls and carried them into her bedroom. Raven handed Alley the larger one.

“Why do I get the big one?” she chuckled. “Are you trying to make me fat?”

“Hell, yeah. I like thick girls,” Raven laughed. “No, you’re eating for two now,” she said but instantly regretted the slip up. “Sorry…I forgot. At least, I won’t say it in front of others.”

“It’s okay,” she sighed. “I mean, it is my choice.”

“Well, what other choice did Jake give you? He was fucked up for that and now you have to live with it.”

“Yeah…but I’ll be fine. I have family and friends who’ll support me through this.”

“Duh, bitch.”

Alley giggled. “I wish he could’ve been there, but he’s probably with Carmen.”

“Carmen is sexy as fuck. I’d let her ride my face all night.”

The girl gave her friend a playful shove. “You’re such a hoe!”

“I can’t help it,” she laughed. “I just love beautiful people.”

“That doesn’t help me,” Alley sighed.

“Well, you dumped himmmm. Do you want the boy or not?”

“I love him but I need a lot of time to even begin to cope with what he did.”

—

“I don’t even know how to begin to cope with what she’s doing,” Jake wept as Carmen rubbed his back. “How can you willing kill every baby that you ever get pregnant with?”

“Well, Jake she isn’t ready,” Carmen defended.

“I get that but once it happens, it’s a miracle. Especially after what I told you she did last time and our chances.”

“Yeah…”

“I love her and if we can have a great relationship and family now, then why not?” he sniffled. 

“You need to find her and work it out.”

“If she aborted my kid, I’ll never speak to her again.”

—

Ronis waited outside of the hallway of Oliver’s last class of the day and cheered up when they were finally dismissed.

“Hey,” the boy beamed when he saw her. “What are you doing here?”

“You said that you’d go shopping with me, remember?”

“Oh.” Oliver’s face fell as he recalled the special occasion. “For your date with Leo…”

“Yes! Ugh, I’m so excited and I want to look good. I need a style guru’s opinion,” she giggled.

“Yeah, beanies and hoodies year round and I’m a style guru,” he chuckled sarcastically.

“Well, it’s October now so you’re officially the chicest boy on campus.”

“T-Thanks.”

“Are you ready?”

When he nodded the girl wrapped her arm around his, causing him to turn a fierce shade of crimson; nearly exploding when she gripped him even tighter at the crisp autumn winds that swirled past them as they exited the building.

They took a cab to Westfield London, one of the best malls in the city and Ronis immediately guided the boy to Anya Hindmarch.

“I come in here every time that I go to the mall. This is my heaven on Earth,” she admitted. “She is my absolute favorite designer. I love every single one of her collections, down to the threads.”

Oliver took in the racks of uniquely designed clothing. From dresses with intricate geometric shapes to shawls embroidered with googly eyes, he had no words to describe the items but each one of them seemed like they could be something plucked right out of the girl’s wardrobe.

“This is new,” Ronis gasped as she rushed towards the mink coat that was dyed in the horizontal rainbow stripes. “I mean I don’t believe in killing precious animals for garments but this is gorgeousssss,” she practically drooled as she ran her fingers over the soft fur.

Oliver found the girl completely adorable as she buzzed about the store, face lighting up every time she saw something that she liked. “How much of her stuff do you own?” he asked.

Ronis laughed so hard that she snorted. “None of it. It’s totally out of my budget.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Oliver said as he lifted the price tag of the rainbow mink. The boy did a double take, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“I told you!” she giggled.

“Well, at least it’s fifty percent off…at £6,000.”

“Yeah, even the stickers are £35.”

“Holy shit,” he exhaled in disbelief.

“Mhm. My hamburger purse is a knock off of her stuff,” Ronis laughed.

“Nothing wrong with that.”

“Jason told me that every pound is like 1.47 U.S. dollars, so just imagine her prices there.”

“Too much for my brain to calculate,” Oliver chuckled.

“Yeah,” Ronis sighed. “But the window shopping makes me happy.”

“I like when you’re happy,” he said quietly.

“Aw, I like when you’re happy too Oli!” she chirped as she linked her arm around his. “Come on, let’s go to the poor people stores.”

They laughed as they exited, taking the escalator to the second floor. Ronis then led the boy into French Connection; a chicly decorated boutique.

“This stuff is pretty nice,” Oliver complimented.

“Yes! So I should be able to find something here. Scan the racks, Oli!” Ronis said excitedly as she released his arm before skipping through the store like a small child.

Oliver walked to the nearest mannequin and examined the simple black dress.

“Oooh, I love clothesssss. They are amazingggg,” she sang.

The boy smiled and moved on to the rack beside him, picking up a knee length floral ensemble.

“What do you think of this?” Ronis asked as she held up the skimpy cheetah print dress. The plunging neckline would leave little to the imagination.

“No,” he replied nearly instantly.

“Well damn,” she chuckled. “Why not?”

“It doesn’t seem like your style and it’s…too revealing.”

“You sound like my dad.”

“Is that a good thing orrr…”

“I love him so it’s possibly a good thing.”

“You don’t talk about him much.”

“You don’t ask about him much,” the girl retorted with a smirk.

“Touché,” he chuckled. “What’s he like?”

“He’s a stockbroker. I’m an only child so he dotes on me like there’s no tomorrow. He calls me Roni. And if he’s mad, he shouts my full name, Ronis Elizabeth.”

“I didn’t know that your middle name was Elizabeth… it’s beautiful.”

“Thanks,” she chirped. “He has this thing for royal names and had I been a boy, I would’ve been Henry.”

“That’s pretty cool.”

“What’s your middle name?”

“David.”

“Classy,” she said with a nod. “I like it.”

The boy smiled and continued to scan through the rack until he came across a plum colored, long sleeved dress that would surely hit the floor on the petite girl. He thought it was sophisticated and modest.

“Um, what do you think of this?” Oliver asked; holding up the gown for Ronis to examine.

“I love that! Could you hold onto it? When I collect about six options, then I try them on.”

“Yeah…”

The duo continued to search the racks until they had a decent set of options before heading to the dressing rooms.

“Wish me luck,” the girl said excitedly before disappearing behind the small door with only her bright red leather booties showing at the bottom opening.

“Good luck,” Oliver replied with a smile. 

The boy waited patiently outside of the door, glancing around the brightly lit store until he heard the dressing room door click when Ronis opened it; wearing the gown that he’d chosen.

His jaw nearly dropped at how the dress he’d chosen took to her body. It was more fitted than he expected and the plum colored looked beautiful against her skin tone. The long sleeves were balanced out by the thigh high slit that Oliver had failed to notice until now. She looked amazing, but for a date with someone that wasn’t him, he had to think of a deterring lie and quick.

“Now this is a gown, darling,” the girl beamed. “You did a good job, Oli. I love this.”

“Um, it looked different on the rack.”

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed. “Does it look bad on me?”

“No! Ugh, you look great. But it looked b-better on the hanger because i-i-it…” the boy gave up before he could cause some real damage.

“Okay…I’ll take it off then,” Ronis exhaled, a little discouraged as she returned to the dressing room.

 _I’m unfit for society_ , Oliver cursed himself internally. _And unfit for a girl like her._

As the boy continued to berate himself, he barely even noticed that Ronis had emerged from the dressing room. The girl now wore pants with intricate geometric shapes embroidered onto them, giving the appearance of a black and white blanket. She decided to pair this with an oversized neon orange top.

“I really love these trousers. They’re nearly plush like a duvet.”

“Hmm?” Oliver hummed as he turned back to her. Finally noticing the ensemble, he smiled. She was all covered up with funky colors and patterns that suited her personal style. “This outfit is great.”

“Right? The top is airy. I love chiffon,” she said as she gave a little spin, revealing the nonexistent back. The girl’s smooth mocha skin could be deemed intoxicating and Oliver couldn’t stop himself from thinking about his hands on it, or even worse, Leo’s.

“Are you sure about the top?”

“You don’t like it?” she asked in disbelief.

“I do but it’s pretty chilly outside, don’t you think?”

“But we’ll be indoors. And I’ll wear my coat during transportation.”

“But the colour is just so…”

“Are you always this critical of fashion?” Ronis giggled before disappearing into the room.

“Not usually,” Oliver replied quietly, continuing to curse himself. 

The boy mindlessly glanced about the room, gaze stopping on a dress that caught his attention. He made his way over to the rack, grabbed the knee length dress and walked over to the dressing room door. He knocked. “Ronis?”

“Yes?”

“Try this on.”

Oliver handed her the dress over the door’s overhead opening.

“Oh my God, Oli, this is gorgeous!”

The boy began to feel better about himself as he stepped away and allowed her to change. Moments later, Ronis emerged from the dressing room in the black cocktail dress that was adorned with teal, fuchsia and yellow sequin tropical flowers. It was obviously a vintage inspired creation, the one that’d you’d be opt to see on the homecoming queen in a 1990s sitcom. The thin straps left the girl’s smooth shoulders exposed, but this was one of Oliver’s favorite parts along with the way the material formed to the girl’s shape.

Ronis gave the boy a cautious look. “How does it look?”

“I-I-I, you- it looks amazing.”

“Are you sure? It’s not too revealing? Are the colours okay?”

“It’s perfect.”

Ronis smiled. “Then that’s it. I’m getting this dress and those trousers.”

“Sounds good,” Oliver replied.

The girl flashed a goofy expression, laughed then returned to the dressing room. She changed back into her academy uniform and bought the clothing. Ronis thanked the clerk after her purchase and Oliver carried the bag for her.

As they exited the store, they passed the food court.

“Um, would you like to get a hot chocolate or something?” he asked nervously.

“Sure!”

The boy smiled as she looped her arm around his. Oliver paid for their beverages and they sat at a small table in the food court as they sipped them. For the first time since realizing his feelings for Ronis, the boy felt completely comfortable. He made little attempts to touch her hands or her hair which he knew would earn him swift jabs.

“I’m going to slaughter you,” Ronis declared as she gave the boy another firm poke in the side.

“Promise?” he laughed.

“Guaranteed,” she said just before her phone buzzed. The girl pulled the device from her purse.

Leo: _I can’t wait to see you tonight ;)_

As Oliver watched the girl’s face light up, his fell.

Ronis: _I can’t wait to see you either! <3_

“Are you ready to go?” she asked. “I need at least an hour to get ready.”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

The boy grabbed her bag and then hand to help her out of the seat. The duo made their way out of the shopping center and towards the curb to hail a cab.

“Ladies first,” Oliver offered like he always did, allowing Ronis to slide into the taxi before him. After he slid in, he closed the door and told the driver to drop them off at the academy.

“What’s that?” Ronis asked as she pointed to the boy’s hoodie. Oliver looked down only to have the girl playfully flick his nose. “Bloop,” she giggled.

He laughed. “You got me.”

She settled back onto her side of the cab before the curiosity set in. “So, Oli, are you a virgin?”

The boy nearly choked on his own spit; turning bright crimson nearly instantly.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’ve been known to be a bit too inquisitive.”

“It’s okay. Um…yeah. I am,” he replied barely audible.

“That’s shocking.” 

“Why?”

“Because you’re so gorgeous,” Ronis teased as she pinched his cheek.

“Dork,” he laughed. Oliver thought it’d be rude to ask a lady her virginal status, so he refrained.

“I always ask Jason sex questions because I’m just so curious about the male perspective.”

“Sorry that I won’t be any help in that area,” he sighed quietly.

“Well, I mean, what kind of guys are you i-”

“That’ll be £6.22,” the cab driver interrupted.

Oliver paid, but since the man had cut the lady off, he didn’t tip him. The boy exited the cab, and out of his constant insistence, Ronis didn’t get out until he opened the door for her.

“You know, you really don’t have to do that,” she assured as she climbed out of the taxi.

“You should be used to it by now,” was his smooth reply before closing the door.

“Well my dad is the same way, but it just seems so old fashioned to me.”

“In a world full of Justin Biebers, be a Mr. Darcy,” he joked.

Ronis laughed before unexpectedly hugging the boy. “Thanks for shopping with me.”

“N-No problem.”

“And what are your plans for the evening?” she said as she pulled away.

“Um, listen to music, write a little.”

“How effortlessly you and Jason write music makes me sick,” she giggled.

“Sorry bout it,” Oliver chuckled.

“It’s a talent,” the girl assured. “If I have time, I’ll stop by your room after I’m done getting dressed. I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

“Yes,” he practically blurted.

Ronis grinned. “I better get going then.”

—

_Golden skinned goddess, you make my-_

The boy’s writing was interrupted by a knock on the door. He pushed himself off of the bed so quickly that he tripped and nearly fell. Panting, he flung the door open. Oliver wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

Ronis had paired the dress with single strap yellow heels and a fitted white T-shirt, giving the outfit a unique 90s flare. For the first time in months, she wore the same shade of nail polish on her fingers and toes, a bright neon pink.

The girl’s hair had been straightened and now framed her beautifully painted face; yellow eyeliner curved perfectly around her lid to match her shoes. It was as if the girl tried so hard and yet not at all to be breathtakingly gorgeous.

“Wow,” Oliver exhaled.

“Yes?” she asked as she entered and did a slow spin.

“Hell, yes,” he assured. “You look…I don’t even have words.”

“But you’re a songwriter,” the girl giggled.

“But you make me speechless,” he said before pursing his lips.

“I tend to have that effect on people. Mostly because I don’t let them get a word in during conversations,” she joked.

Oliver laughed and reached up to touch the girl’s silky hair. He was able to run his fingers halfway through before Ronis twisted his arm.

“Is me beating you up your kink or something?” she chuckled. “This is what happens when you touch my hair without permission!”

“You’ve never flat ironed it before. I just wanted to see how it felt.”

“How does _this_ feel?” The girl asked before pulling his arm even further behind his back.

“Ow! Okay, okay. You win,” Oliver laughed as he panted.

Ronis released him. “Damn right I win,” she laughed.

“Your hair looks beautiful but I prefer the curls.”

“Well, good thing you aren’t the one I’m trying to impress,” the girl said jokingly but it was enough to stop the boy in his tracks. He fumbled to recover so he changed the subject altogether.

“Why aren’t you wearing a coat?”

Ronis smiled mischievously. “I thought long and hard about this. See, if I’m on the date and I get cold, the gentlemanly thing to do is to let me wear his coat, right? It’ll be a super sweet gesture and I’ll have to thank him,” she chirped with a wink.

The boy’s stomach dropped.

“I’m only ensuring that I get my man, and if I have to use my feminine wit to do so, then so be it.”

The boy didn’t know how to respond as the girl’s phone began to ring. She answered.

“Hello? Okay, I’ll be right there,” Ronis said before hanging up and turning to Oliver. “He’s downstairs!” she gushed excitedly as she kissed the boy’s cheek. “Don’t wait up,” the girl joked.

“Have fun,” Oliver exhaled as he watched her walk away.

—

After lunch, Jason and Pearl walked back to the hotel and to the drag queen’s vain insistence, they took the long way so that more people could look at her and admire her beauty.

“You are such an attention whore,” Jason groaned as they entered the room.

“I’m a regular whore too,” Pearl practically growled as she pulled the brunette into an aggressive kiss that left smeared lipstick on both of their faces.

“Make sure all of that ick is off of me because I have to go to class.”

“Fine,” Pearl sighed as she wiped his lips and chin with her thumb.

“I’ll see you at 4:30. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Jason rushed out of the hotel room and then the short distance to campus.

“Hey, Professor Delano,” he greeted as he entered his vocal class.

“Hi, Jason,” the woman with bright red hair replied warmly. “Uh, the headmaster stopped by a few minutes ago looking for you.”

The boy frowned. “Did he say why?”

“Nope. Go stop by his office. We’re just going to do our vocal warmups, you won’t miss anything.”

“Okay…” he said reluctantly as he turned on his heel.

The boy rushed through the cold and entered the administrative office where the headmaster and two police officers were standing in the lobby.

“Ah, Jason Dardo. We’ve been looking for you,” the headmaster said slyly.

“So I’ve heard,” was the boy’s unwavering reply.

“Follow me to my office.”

The brunette obliged and allowed the man to lead him to the ornate room with maroon colored walls that were adorned with several credentials and awards; sitting down after he gestured for him to do so. The two officers stood in the corner behind him. Jason knew exactly what this was about, but he knew that he had to protect Matt at all costs.

“So Jason, as you may know, the case of the stolen guitars is still being investigated. And we have cleared you based on character testimony from Lucian Piane. He’s a good friend of mine and I trust his judgement.”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“But that’s not why I wanted to talk to you. Where were you at around nine this morning?

“What is this about?” the brunette asked.

“Edwin was attacked by someone who said that they knew you. He described them as American with blue eyes and messy, dusty blonde hair. Does that description sound familiar to you?”

“Not at all.”

The man exhaled sharply. “Then why would he say that he knew you?”

“A lot of people know me.”

“Okay, Mr. Dardo,” one of the officers behind him interjected. “Someone was beaten on the streets and if you know something you need to step up. That’s assault and it carries a hefty jail sentence,” the man said, trying his hand at intimidation.

“I didn’t do it. I’ve never seen Edwin outside of campus. And I definitely don’t know an American with blue eyes and blonde hair. So unless you’re going to arrest me,” he said as he pushed himself out of the chair, “I have a class to get to.”

The boy waited a fraction of a second for them to respond and when they did nothing, he exited the office.

 _Well, technically, I told the truth,_ Jason thought. _Matt’s hair is brown._ The boy smiled to himself as he walked to class.


	13. Chapter 13

_The boy smiled to himself as he made his way to class._ **  
**

—

After his vocal class, Jason quickly rushed to his boyfriend’s hotel. He was hoping that he’d find the boy in bed and ready for a cuddle session to ease the tensions that had built up during the day, but instead he found Pearl taking selfies on the balcony.

“Matt,” Jason groaned as he threw himself face first onto the bed.

“My name is Pearl,” she sassed as she returned to the room.

“I don’t need attitude. I need cuddles and hot sex,” he said, voice muffled by the comforter.

“Then let’s go,” the drag queen said as she mounted the boy’s ass.

“Not with that shit on your face.”

Pearl gasped. “This is literally the best that I’ve ever looked!”

“Nooooo,” the brunette whined.

“And if I said that I don’t want to take the makeup off?”

“Then you’re not getting any.”

“And if I said that I don’t care?”

“Fine,” Jason said curtly as he rolled Pearl off of his back and sat up. “Because my day wasn’t horrible at all. Cops didn’t question me about Edwin getting his ass kicked and my father is dad of the year. And no, I don’t want to cuddle with my boyfriend to make things better! Not at all!” His sarcastic remarks hung heavy in the air as he stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Pearl sighed, pushed herself off of the bed and over to the bathroom door. She gave the oak a soft knock. “Jason?”

“Just leave me alone.”

“I didn’t fly over 3,000 miles to be left alone. Let’s talk.”

The brunette didn’t respond. Pearl twisted the doorknob and saw that it wasn’t locked. She opened the door to reveal a pouting Jason settled snugly in the empty tub.

“Sucks that it isn’t a jacuzzi tub right?” Pearl joked.

Jason ignored her.

“Taking off the drag now,” Matt sighed before he removed the wig. “That was fun, but nothing is more important than my Pumpkin’s feelings, okay?” he assured aloud as he peeled off the lashes in the mirror.

Jason kept his smile discreet.

“So, how was your day?” Matt asked.

“I’ve just been super stressed out and on top of that, I can’t get a break from the stolen guitar shit. I won’t stop worrying about you until you’re out of the country, but even then, I’m terrified that they’ll extradite you or something.”

“They won’t extradite me for a fight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep, it’d cost more to get me here then what the charge is worth.”

Matt had no idea if this was true or not, but he wanted to make the boy feel better.

“Okay,” Jason sighed as he watched his boyfriend wash his face.

“Goodbye, Pearl,” he sighed. “Jason doesn’t like you cause you’re a whore.”

The brunette laughed.

Matt let out fake, exaggerated wails as he washed the remainder of the paint and patted his face dry with a towel before turning to his boyfriend. He extended his hand. “Come on. Let’s cuddle.”

Jason smiled and grabbed his hand. When they made their way back to the room, it wasn’t long before the cuddles and whispers turned into forceful thrusts and pleading moans.

—

As Raven and Alley enjoyed their girl’s night, the duo jumped when they heard the aggressive pounding on the front door.

To Alley’s chagrin, the other girl pulled what she referred to as ‘her best friend’ out of the nightstand and sauntered into the living room.

“Who the fuck is it?!” Raven shouted as she steadied her pink 9mm glock in one hand while her other hand pressed against the door as she looked into the peephole.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the boy. “It’s Jake,” the girl said loud enough to inform her friend who was cowering in the other room before unlocking then opening the door.

The boy barged past her and glanced around the living room. “Where is she?” he asked in a frantic pant.

“Hey, asshole,” Raven said curtly. “Nice to see you too. Oh, sure, you can come in, no attitude required,” the girl said, mocking how the interaction should have gone.

“Yeah, Jake, that was rude,” Carmen reprimanded. “May I come in?” she asked politely.

“You can _come_ anytime,” Raven practically purred.

Carmen giggled and entered, with the dark haired girl checking her out all the while.

“Where is she?” Jake repeated.

“Here she is,” Raven assured before kissing the barrel of her gun.

“Oh my God. Is that real?” he asked.

She slowly pointed the weapon at him and smirked. “Wanna find out?”

“No!” he panicked as he dove into the kitchen and hid behind the cabinets.

Raven burst into laughter.

“You’re a psycho,” the boy exhaled. “Why do you even have a gun?”

“Because I’m a sexy girl who lives off campus, alone. And since I bring the random male, female or other back home with me occasionally, I need to make sure that I’m safe.”

“Makes sense,” Carmen said with a nod.

Raven winked at her just as Jake emerged from the kitchen.

“Where is Alley?”

“Why do you suddenly care?”

“Raven, don’t start with me. This has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh, bitch, the second she called me crying her eyes out about what she’d just done, I became involved.”

The boy’s eyes grew wide in disbelief. “S-S-So she did it?”

“You have to talk to her about it,” Raven said as she entered her bedroom. She returned her gun to the nightstand and told Alley that it was okay to talk to the boy if she wanted to.

The girl nodded and finally emerged from the bedroom.

“How could you?” Jake asked her, barely audible as his eyes began to flood.

“I thought long and hard. I hated you for what you did, I hated the baby. I honestly wanted nothing to do with either of you-” she stopped abruptly when she finally noticed Carmen. “What is she doing here?”

“She was being really supportive through this and-”

“But this is my personal business! This bitch has no right to be here!”

“Bitch?” Carmen asked, anger instantly beginning to brew.

“Yes!” Alley fumed as she stepped closer. “A bitch who can’t seem to get a man of her own so she had to latch onto mine!”

“Alley, calm the fuck down,” Jake ordered as he positioned himself in between them.

Neither girl backed down, even stepping closer as if the boy wasn’t there. The arguing got more intense by the second.

“Look, I’m sorry about the problems your botched abortion has caused, but that gives you no right to treat people like shit,” Carmen retorted.

Alley turned to look at Jake, she was clearly heartbroken. “You told her? Jake, that’s so private-”

“Yeah, I know all of your business so check yourself before you come for me,” Carmen said curtly right before Alley reached over Jake’s shoulder and punched her directly in the face.

It happened so fast that the boy barely had a chance to pull Alley away before Carmen was able to grab her hair and use it as leverage to hit the girl in the nose, then relentlessly pound her fist against the side of Alley’s face.

Raven quickly emerged from her bedroom and attempted to stop Carmen by grabbing her arms. “Stop! She’s still pregnant!”

Shocked, the attacking girl immediately let go, leaving Alley as a bloody, crying heap in Jake’s arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” the boy panicked. “Oh God, Alley. Are you okay?”

The girl was so hysterical that she couldn’t even speak.

“Alley, I’m really sorry,” Carmen offered as she wiped her bloody nose with her sleeve.

“Just leave,” Jake hissed.

The guilt was so overwhelming, that the girl didn’t mind getting shunned. She turned to leave when Raven grabbed her hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up first,” she said before pulling her into the bedroom.

“Babe, I’m so sorry that I didn’t see that coming. I should’ve.”

“Y-Y-Y-You shouldn’t h-h-have told her,” the girl wept. “Just leave m-m-me alone!” she said as she attempted to push him away.

“Never,” he said as he kept his hold on her firm.

The girl continued to bawl,  while Jake examined her face which was quickly starting to swell and bruise. A small cut above her right eyebrow had left blood streaming down her cheek.

The boy grabbed a paper towel and dampened it with cold water before placing it on the wound. Alley winced.

“I’m so sorry,” Jake whispered. “I’m sorry I let this happen. I probably shouldn’t have brought Carmen but she’s just been a supportive friend. The thought of me losing you and our baby in the same day was fucking me up, I just needed someone to talk to.”

“Well you can talk to her all you want. I don’t care.”

“So…where does this leave us?”

“There is no us,” Alley sniffled. “I don’t want to be with you anymore.”

“B-But you’re pregnant. I have to take care of you and the baby. We’re supposed to be a family.”

“Family doesn’t treat each other with the blatant disregard that you have shown me. Sure I want my baby to grow up with loving parents…we don’t have to be together for that.”

Jake simply exhaled and accepted what his actions had brought him. But he wouldn’t give up. Not that easily.

He washed her face of the blood and when Raven came to check on her, she placed a bag of frozen cherries on her friend’s bruises to help with the swelling while Jake continued to do all he could to keep her calm. The boy made sure that every touch was gentle and loving. He knew that he had to try everything in order to win her back.  

“So did you go to the doctor?”

“I did. She said that I was seven weeks along and that because of the past, I’m high risk…so I have to take it easy.”

“So you stay in bed and I’ll bring you whatever your heart desires?” Jake said with a smile.

Alley wasn’t amused. “How am I going to tell my family?”

“We don’t have to tell them just yet. And if all else fails, my family loves you.”

The girl sighed as she pressed the cherries closer to her cheek.

Jake grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of it. “I love you.”

“You better. Your spawn is inside of me.”

He chuckled before leaning in to kiss her but she palmed his face. “Not a chance, baby daddy.”

—

As Raven led Carmen into the bathroom attached to her bedroom, the girl paused.

“Your apartment is so nice,” she complimented through a muffled voice as she cupped her bloody nose. “I love the black, white and pink color scheme…and nude art on the walls…and the…sex toy collection on your dresser…”

“Thanks, love! Those are just decor,” Raven assured. “My favorites are in the drawer,” she said with a wink before she entered the bathroom and lower the toilet lid. “Sit, sit.”

Carmen obliged just as the blood became too much for her hand, dripping onto her jeans. “Fuck,” she groaned.

“You poor thing,” Raven said as she grabbed a black towel from the built in shelf. She wet it and handed it to the girl.

Carmen wiped her hand before placing the cloth to her nose. “I’m really sorry for fighting in your house, by the way. That’s very disrespectful and that’s so not me.”

“I listened to the entire fight, and my girl was wrong for calling you a bitch. She could’ve handled it differently, but hormones on an already crazy girl won’t help anybody,” she laughed.

“Like, knowing that she’s pregnant is making me even more sick to my stomach.”

“I’ll go check on her,” Raven said as she gave the girl’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Raven returned to the living room to find a soft spoken Jake on the floor, tending to the blood on Alley’s face. By the boy’s tone, she decided not to interrupt the conversation, so she simply grabbed some cherries from the freezer and handed them to her friend before kissing the girl’s hair and returning to the bathroom.

“Is she okay?” Carmen asked, tone overly concerned.

“She’s fine. Don’t worry about it, boo. She got her hit in so, you’re even.”

The girl sighed as she began to glance around the bathroom that carried the same color scheme as the house. The sophisticated black and white paired with the pops of vibrant hot pink suited Raven. The space seemed to give tribute to an era when women like Rita Hayworth and Elizabeth Taylor ruled the world, with her fur shawls that hung from the hooks on the wall, a jewelry box overflowing with diamonds and vintage perfume bottles that adorned the counter.

Carmen looked up at the dark haired girl. With sultry eyes and full lips, she reminded her of Lana Del Rey but with an hardcore edge that made her even more fascinating.

“Your parents must spoil the hell out of you,” Carmen said as she took in all of the elements of the girl’s life. “This apartment has to be expensive.”

“It is expensive but my parents had nothing to do with it. I was emancipated when I was sixteen and I’ve been on my own ever since. Well, I take that back, I’ve been on my own since I was fourteen but I made it legal at sixteen.”

“Holy shit. Why?” Carmen immediately regretted asking but Raven still gave an answer.

“Because my family is full of pathetic excuses for human beings,” she said simply, but there was a mixture of pain and anger behind her words.

“Oh…”

“Let me look at your nose.” Carmen nodded and removed the towel. “Ah, you have a cut, right on the bridge. That’s where the blood is coming from.”

She effectively cleaned the injury before placing a butterfly strip on it. “If that doesn’t help, then you’ll need stitches.”

“I hope not. I don’t want to have a scar,” Carmen panicked.

“Honey, it’ll take a lot more than a scar for someone to think you have a flaw. You’re so gorgeous.”

The girl blushed. “Thank you.”

“Oh, don’t act like you don’t hear it all the time.”

“Well, I do, but it’s usually from people who just want to get in my pants.”

Raven laughed. “Well, that’s not my intention at all. Not tonight at least,” she said with a wink.

Carmen giggled. “I can’t wait to shower and get out of these disgusting clothes. These are True Religion jeans and now they’re ruined,” she groaned.

“I have some. Take mine,” the girl said with a shrug.

“Huh?”

Raven exited the bathroom and returned moments later with the designer jeans, price tag still attached. She handed them to the other girl.

“I’ve never worn them. And I guess I’m a size or two bigger than you, but sex is the only exercise that I partake in,” she laughed.

“Raven, I can’t take these. They’re $100 jeans…they’re yours,” Carmen said quietly.

The brunette scoffed. “I eat $100 bills for breakfast.”

The other girl paused for a minute. “Okay. You have a nice apartment, you have a jewelry box so stuff with shit take it won’t even close and you’re handing out designer clothing like it’s free samples. And you don’t have help from your family…where do you work?”

Raven burst into laughter. “Oh, fuck my life. I’ve been discovered,” she said sarcastically. “If I tell you, I’ll have to kill you.”

“I wanna know! Hell, I need to do whatever you’re doing.”

“You’re too sweet for that…”

Carmen’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is it? Stripping?”

Raven gasped. “I wish! But you have to be strong as fuck to work a pole.”

“Then what is it?” the girl asked, growing more impatient.

“My expensive things…consider them gifts.”

“Gifts from who?” Carmen rushed before apologizing. “You’re just so independent and stuff…I wish I was more like that. I have to call my dad literally for everything.”

“That’s the way it’s supposed to be,” was her somber reply. “Parents should take care of their kids,” she said through gritted teeth. “Love them, protect-”

She abruptly walked out of the bathroom and began to shift through her closet that was overflowing with beautiful garments, half of them still had the tags.

Carmen followed her, but stopped at the bathroom door. “Um..I’m sorry if I said something to upset you.”

“You didn’t,” she responded without turning to look at her.

“Should I leave now?”

“I don’t see why not,” Raven said coldly.

“Okay…um, thank you for the first-aid…and the jeans.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I guess I’ll see you around campus?”

The dark haired girl nodded.

“Cool…bye,” Carmen said before walking through the bedroom. Once she exited, she entered an empty living room. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she groaned.

She glanced about the open space that included the living room and kitchen. The dining area was confined to a three stool grey granite counter that overlapped into the living room, but the nevertheless, the place was spacious and chicly decorated, carrying the color scheme and ‘appreciation’ for the human body throughout.

Carmen pulled her phone from her pocket.

It was 11:04 p.m. and she had no new messages.

Since Jake was obviously with Alley, she refrained from sending him a text.

Carmen turned on her heel and reentered Raven’s bedroom. It was empty. “Raven?”

“Yeah?” she replied from the bathroom.

“Jake and Alley are gone. I would call him but I don’t think I’m his favorite person right now.”

“Do you want me to drive you back to campus?”

“Well, I could walk, but it’s…really dark outside.”

“No worries, love. I was just gonna shower really quickly before bed.”

“I totally need one of those too,” Carmen chuckled. “Clearly.”

“Well, I’m all about saving water,” Raven said suggestively.

“Um, I’ll pass.”

“Uncomfortable with showering with another girl?”

“No,” Carmen assured. “I’ve done lots of sports. The locker rooms are filled with naked girls.”

“So what’s the problem?” she asked as she turned on the water.

“Jake warned me about you…”

The door to the bathroom was instantly flung open, revealing a fully nude Raven. She stormed back into her bedroom. “What did he say?”

“Oh!” Carmen quickly looked away. “Umm, that you’re like a black widow. You lure conquests in just to use them and then break their hearts.”

The dark haired girl laughed. “Well that’s kinda true. But he has no right gossiping behind my back like a little bitch. If you have any questions, I’d be happy to answer them.”

Carmen continued to speak without turning to look at the other girl. “If you’re dating someone, do you just break up with them the moment that they say they love you?”

“I’m not the dating type. I’ve never had a significant other. Relationships are messy.”

“So commitment issues?”

Raven was a little taken aback by the analysis. “No. I just don’t want to be at the disposal of anyone.”

“So the fear of being hurt?”

She let out a breathy laugh. “Not even.”

Carmen smiled. “If you say soooo.”

“I do. Are we done with this interview so that I can shower?”

“Just one more question…”

“Okay.”

“The pansexuality. I feel that there is a stereotype that pansexuals are just whores who will fuck anybody.”

“Did Jake tell you that too?” she laughed. “Pansexuals aren’t limited in their sexual attraction to males, females or others, but that doesn’t mean we don’t have standards. That’s such a big misconception. Pansexuals aren’t undecided or greedy either. I’d hope that most them have a taste level.”

“I understand.”

“But I mean, me personally, I’m a whore,” she laughed. “If I get horny enough, I will indeed fuck a homeless guy with one eye.”

“Eww,” Carmen laughed.

“Kidding! He’d have to give me all the coins he’d begged for that day first.”

“You’re something else.”

“So I’ve been told. Lemme shower so I can get you home,” she said as she turned around.

“I don’t mind staying the night,” Carmen interjected. “I mean…if that’s okay with you…”

“It’s more than okay,” the girl purred as she sauntered towards the bathroom door.

At the last second, Carmen turned her head, catching a glimpse of Raven’s perfect ass before she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

—

“Fuck! _Oh, fuck!_ ” Jason moaned as his boyfriend slammed into him from the back; trembling as the orgasm overwhelmed his senses.

The boy collapsed onto the bed before Matt grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back up as he continued to assault his hole.

“Have you had enough?” he whispered into his ear.

“Yes,” Jason whimpered.

“Then why haven’t you safe worded?”

“Because it just feels so-so-so,” he stuttered as his trembling became spastic. “So amazing.”

“Because you’re a little slut,” Matt growled before releasing his hold on the ebony waves. “But you’re my little slut.”

“Yes,” the brunette grunted as he fell back onto the bed.

“Say my name,” the boy demanded.

“Matt,” he panted.

The boy gave his ass a firm slap. “Louder!”

“Matthew James Lent! Born on September 11th, you’re a Virgo! You’re allergic to mangos and you know how to fuck so well, that it makes me want to cry! Fuck, Matt,” he grunted as he attempted to crawl away.

“Get your ass back over here,” the boy ordered as he grabbed his lover’s hips, regaining the space lost when the brunette moved. He slid all the way back in, pressing the tip of his dick directly against Jason’s prostate.

The boy whimpered unintelligibly.

Matt leaned down and kissed his lover’s shoulder. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too,” was his faint reply.

“Think you can handle one more?”

Jason gave a weak nod.

“Hold on to the mattress,” Matt warned with a smug smirk before thrusting into his lover.

—

The next morning, Ronis practically jumped out of her seat when Jason entered the room.

“Oh my God, I have so much to tell you!” she squealed.

“About your date?”

“Yes!”

Jason groaned. “Let’s hear alllllllll about it.”

“Okay, so he picked me up right on time which is very important to me. He was driving a BMW Z4 Roadster. It was so nice,” she gushed.

“I’ll bet,” the boy sighed.

“So we get to the restaurant and when I say high class, I mean im-pe-ri-al. I honestly thought that the queen was going to walk through the doors any second.”

Jason laughed. “Well damn. Maybe I should take Matt there.”

“You should! Okay, then we get our menus and I have no idea what I should order. I mean do I go for a salad and water so I don’t come off as a fatass or do I go for the delicious Sirloin?!”

“I know how much you love meat,” he chuckled. “We have that in common.”

“You dirty boy, you,” she giggled. “So I asked Leo what he recommended.”

“Very smooth.”

“And he said the salmon was his favorite so that’s what we both ordered, with him insisting that I try this dessert called the champagne lemon verbena parfait. It was delicious and I ate the entire thing like a cow, but he said it was cute sooooo.”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give me that look! He was so sweet and like I was telling Oliver, a girl has to use her tricks to get what she wants. I went on the date without a coat and Leo freaked out and gave me his which I am wearing,” the girl said proudly as she raised her arms, modeling the black leather garment lined with white fur. “It smells magnificent.”

“Wait, what did you tell Oliver?”

“Oh, well, I was hanging out with him before Leo picked me up,” Ronis informed.

 _Brutal_ , Jason thought. “Have you seen him today?”

“No, but I’ll probably see if he’s in the dorms after this. To tell him the good news,” she beamed.

“What good news?”

“That Leo and I are official.”

—

“O-O-Official?” Oliver stuttered as the girl spun about the room.

“Yes! It’s like our on stage chemistry just overflowed directly into real life.”

“Yeah…”

“Ok, so where was I? Oh! After dessert we left and he let me drive his car! That was a mistake,” she giggled. “It goes way too fast for me. So he took over and found a little spot that overlooks London Eye where we talked, cuddled, made out. It was nice,” the girl said with a blush.

Each word felt like a hot dagger slicing through Oliver’s insides. He didn’t know what to say to the girl who was so happy with someone else. All he could do was force himself to smile and fight the urge to put his headphones on; to get lost in his music, hoping for a dreamland that was better than his reality without her. She still needed a friend. He wanted to be there for her no matter what.

 _She deserves that_ , he sighed internally.

“You okay?” Ronis asked suddenly. She ran her fingers through his messy brown hair before placing her hand on his forehead. “You look lurgy.”

“I’m fine,” he said quietly.

“Are you sure? You know we have a show tonight, the play would be shit without you.”

The boy forced himself to smile. “Of course it would be. I mean who even needs actors…or Mr. Darcy?” he attempted to joke.

Ronis laughed despite the dryness in his voice. “Okay, so where was I in my story?”

“You and Liam were making out…”

The girl snorted. “You cheeky little thing you. He knows your name now, I’m sure of it. Anyways, we were making out and the he went to undo the hook on the back of my dress but he couldn’t because he has clumsy man hands. He even asked me if he could just rip it off. I was like ‘no! Oliver picked this for me!’,” Ronis giggled.

The boy didn’t have to force this half, closed mouth smile, but that quickly faded when the girl continued to speak.

“So instead of taking the dress off, he just sort of felt up my boobs over it, which was nice. But when he stuck his hand up my dress, I had to end it.”

Oliver felt sick to his stomach. “Did he try to force himself on you?”

“Oh, no. It took a minute for him to calm down but it wasn’t overly aggro or anything, I just don’t want my first time to be in a sports car,” she giggled. “Or maybe I do.”

“Classy…”

“Well, I am indeed a lady,” she said before giving him a firm nudge in the arm.

—

As the week went on and Matt’s fall break came to an end, Jason spent every moment with the boy, and to avoid another Pearl incident, the couple stayed in, binged watched _Orange is the New Black_ and ordered whatever their heart’s desired through room service.

Ronis knew that Jason would want to spend Matt’s last day in London alone with the boy, so the day before that, she invited them to dinner.

“This place is really nice,” Matt said as he chivalrously pushed in the girl’s chair when she sat down, then his boyfriend’s.

“Yeah, I love it here,” she said. “The mango chutney is fantastic.”

“Oh, I’m allergic to mangos,” he informed.

“Are you really? I’m allergic to hazelnuts.”

“That sucks! How do you live without Nutella?”

Ronis laughed. “Why does everyone say that? Am I really missing out?”

“You are,” the boy said apologetically.

“He’s lying because I hate the stuff,” Jason interjected.

Matt scoffed. “He’s a freak of nature.”

“Pfft, you love it,” Jason said as his phone began to ring.

“I do,” the other boy said as he kissed his cheek.

When the brunette saw that his father was finally returning his calls, he pushed himself away from the table. “I need to take this. I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t take too long, babe,” his boyfriend said before he watched him cross the restaurant and enter the bathroom.

“Aw, do you not want to be left alone with me?” Ronis said with an exaggerated pout.

“Oh, it’s not that,” he chuckled. “I just-”

“I’m only teasing! I have an inkling of how much he means to you.”

Matt blushed. “Yeah, that’s my baby.”

“Mhm, I’ve seen his songbook. You lot are beyond adorable,” Ronis said as her phone beeped. She checked it. “Oliver says that he’ll be here in five minutes.”

The boy rolled his eyes.

“What? You don’t like him?”

Matt shrugged. “Eh, I guess I just don’t like him around Jason.”

“Oh, he told you? That’s pretty brave considering how jealous he says you are,” the girl giggled.

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed. “Told me what?”

Ronis raised both of her hands. “Oooh no,” she said as she shook her head. “If you don’t know, I refuse to be that friend that spills the t when the significant other has no idea.”

“Wait, what? Noooo, please tell me.”

“No way.”

“I’m begging you. Did Jason do something?”

“Oh, no. It was more on Oliver’s part I suppose.”

The boy tried to prevent the scowl as he rolled his shoulders. “What happened?”

“Promise you won’t do anything to Oliver? Because it was an honest mistake.”

“I can be reasonable to an honest mistake,” Matt admitted. “Now, please, tell me.”

“You have to promise,” she said as she extended her pinky.

The boy let out a low groan and wrapped his finger around the girl’s.

“There. Now tell me.”

“Okay, so I guess, before, _be-fore_ ,” she emphasized, “before he knew that Jason was in a relationship, I guess he would flirt with him a lot.”

“Oliver is gay?”

“You didn’t know that?”

“Not at all,” he said curtly. “Jason told me, from-his-own-mouth,” the boy said each word, stabbing the table with his finger, “that Oliver was straight.”

Ronis frowned. “Uh oh. Maybe to prevent you from worrying?”

“I’d rather worry than be lied to,” he hissed.

“Well, I’m really sorry,” she said before pursing her lips. “But I stand by my friend. He was just scared of your reaction.”

“If our relationship is as secure as I thought it was, neither of us would have _anything_ to be scared of. I’m just-ugh.”

“Oh, God. Please don’t flip the table or turn into the Incredible Hulk or something.”

“I’m good,” the boy said with a nod as he roughly tapped his fingers against the table.

“Sureeee you are…” the girl said; tone full of sarcasm as she began to regret saying anything at all.

“And this was before, _be-fore_ , he knew Jason was in a relationship?”

“Yes,” Ronis assured. “Oliver isn’t a homewrecker.”

“Well, we’re about to find out,” Matt said under his breath as he watched the other boy enter the restaurant, scowling through narrowed eyes as he made his way to their table.

“Hi, my love,” Ronis greeted. She stood to hug him.

“Hey,” he said with a warm smile. “Sorry I’m late. I had a doctor’s appointment.”

“It’s okay,” the girl said as she returned to her seat. “How are you? Did you have a good check up?”

“I did have a good check up and I’m okay…” Oliver said quietly, immediately uncomfortable with the other boy’s demeanor. He sat down next to Ronis. “Hi, Matt.”

“‘Ello, Gov'na,” was his condescending reply.

“Matt,” the girl reprimanded. “You promised.”

“I’m keeping my promise. I haven’t flipped the table, turned green or any of that.”

“D-D-Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Ronis quickly assured. “We were discussing what Jason had told me about you-”

Oliver’s heart dropped. “He told you?” the boy asked in a broken voice.

“Well, yeah he told me and I just told Matt…are you okay? You look upset.”

“I am! This isn’t how I wanted you to find out…I wasn’t ready,” he said on the verge of tears.

“Oliver,” she cooed in attempt to comfort him. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Wait, hold on,” Matt interjected. “It was a big deal to me. I don’t want Jason anywhere near you.”

 _Great. He’s transphobic,_ Oliver thought. “Well, I’m sorry that you feel that way. When you stop being ignorant then maybe we could have a real conversation.”

“Ignorant?!” Matt exploded as he jumped from his seat.

“Fine, Dad,” Jason sniffled as he emerged from the bathroom. “If you want to choose business over my feelings, then consider yourself childless,”  he said before hanging up. The brunette wiped his eyes just as he heard Matt’s voice boom from across the building, he immediately rushed back to the table. “What’s going on?”

“Why did you lie to me about Oliver being gay?!” Matt fumed; not able to control his anger anymore.

“Jason, I’m sorry,” Ronis offered.

Oliver’s face twisted in confusion. “Gay?”

Jason’s stomach contorted into the most painful knots as his house of lies came crashing down before his very eyes. “Um-”

“I’m _not_ gay,” Oliver assured.

Ronis turned to look at him, utterly confused. “You aren’t?”

“You thought I was?”

“Well, yeah,” she said as if it was obvious. “Jason told me that you were and that you hit on him-”

“Ronis, please, no,” Jason rushed in attempt to stop the train wreck.

The girl turned to look at the brunette. “Why did you lie?”

Jason cleared his throat. “Well, this is all just a big misunderstanding,” he chuckled. “In the beginning, I thought Oliver was gay, but my gay-dar was completelyyyyy off.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Matt hissed as he saw directly through his boyfriend’s facade. “If you don’t tell me the fucking truth, right now, I swear to God-”

Jason sniffled as he stared down at his shoes. “I-I-I really don’t have an excuse for lying,” he began, barely audible.

“Speak up,” Matt demanded with a slam of his fist on the table. “You’ve been doing all this talking behind everyone’s back, lying and shit and now you want to get all quiet?” The boy scoffed. “Speak up.”

The brunette let out a lungful of air before continuing. “I knew that Ronis had a crush on Oliver. She would always talk about how amazing he is, which as a friend, I agreed. But then you and I started going through issues, so I developed a crush on Oliver.”

Ronis and Oliver’s eyebrows shot up at the revelation.

As he took in the expressions around the table, Jason quickly attempted to defend himself. “But not long after, I found out that he liked Ronis too so-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Matt  interjected in disbelief before laughing. “I’m not even going to raise my voice anymore because you clearly aren’t even worth the emotions that I waste on you. I do all I can for you and it’s never enough…so I’m going back to my hotel. I don’t want to see you for the remainder of my stay in London or your fall break or even spring break for that matter. You think we were going through issues then?” he fumed before tossing the water from his glass into Jason’s face. “Now you’ve got an issue. I hope your crush was worth it,” Matt hissed as he stormed out of the restaurant.

“Oh my God,” the brunette gasped as the ice cold liquid jolted his senses. “I can’t believe he did that,” he whimpered.

Ronis handed him a few napkins, but the girl was unsympathetic as she spoke. “So when I told you that I had a crush on Oliver, you told me that he was gay in hopes of deterring me?”

Jason patted his face and hair with the paper towels. “Please don’t look at it that way.”

“There is no other way to look at it! We’re supposed to be friends, Jason. I’d never lie to you, especially over a guy. That just hurts,” the girl said, voice indicating that she was on the verge of tears.

“Ronis, I’m sorry. I was just being stupid and-”

“And I hope your stupidity was limited to just lies and not secrets, right?” Oliver cautiously inquired.

The brunette couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. Not only had his friend’s deemed him a liar, but the other boy was hinting that he had the capability of stooping so low as to share such a big part of Oliver’s life that wasn’t his to share. “Oli,” he sniffled. “Of course not.”

The boy sighed in relief.

“Are you guys talking about the drugs? I mean let’s just put it all out on the table.”

Ronis and Oliver had never discussed his sobriety directly, so even this misunderstanding was up in the air.

“I’m not on drugs,” Oliver defended since he was aware of the girl’s misconception.

Ronis threw her arms in the air. “Of course you aren’t. Which makes me happy but is there anything else I should know?! You lot are supposed to be my best friends and I feel like I don’t know what’s true, what’s- I can’t,” the girl broke down before grabbing her coat and rushing out of the restaurant.

“Ronis, wait!” Oliver pleaded as he chased her.

It was so cold outside that the girl was sure that her tears would freeze to her cheeks, so she quickly wiped them away, but more quickly followed.

“Ronis, please don’t cry,” the boy pleaded when he caught up to her.

“Oliver, please. I’m just really confused right now,” she wept. “I-I-I try my best to be such a good person and when I find out that someone’s lying to me- misusing my trust to pull one over on me. I feel like Alice lost  in Wonderland or something.”

“I’m sorry,” he offered; panting breaths coming out as swirls of cold air.

“So, um, you had a crush on me the entire time?”

“From the moment that I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen,” the boy admitted.

“And I thought you were perfect,” Ronis said honestly before her lip began to quiver. She didn’t know if it was from crying or from the cold or both, but she couldn’t hide how she felt. “You are perfect.”

Oliver scoffed. “I’m not.”

“You are.”

Her comforting nature made it easy to believe anything that the girl said. The boy smiled and for the first time, mustered up the courage to kiss her, but Ronis saw it coming and turned her head.

His lips landed on her cheek in an icy connection that ignited their insides.

“You don’t…want to kiss me,” he stated quietly, clearly a little broken.

“I’d love to kiss you,” Ronis admitted through more tears, “but I’m afraid that I’ll like it. I’m with Leo now.”

Oliver’s heart shattered into a million pieces. He had forgotten about the other boys existence. But he felt that he had no right to infringe on the girl’s relationship when he wasn’t even ready to be completely honest with her about himself. She’d already been through enough today and something like that might push her away completely.

“He’s on his way to pick me up, but I just need to walk…to clear my head.”

“I understand…”

The girl quickly turned on her heel and began to rush away as delicate snowflakes started to drift down from the grey sky.

Oliver’s gut wrenched as he stared down at his shoes, but he looked up in time to see Ronis running back towards him. He didn’t know if she’d forgotten something or if Leo had changed his mind, but only when she was wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss, were her intentions made clear.

The sheer intensity of the spine tingling sensations that they experienced was nearly inexplicable. It was as if the butterflies in their stomachs exploded into heat waves that radiated throughout their bodies.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist just as the girl went limp. The boy winced when she rested her head against his chest but he’d never protest the gesture.

“Weak at the knees, collywobbles, Victorian era style fainting,” he exhaled against her hair.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Ronis mumbled as she pulled away. “I’m sorry, Oliver,” she sniffled before disappearing into the snow filled abyss.

—

Seated alone at the table, Jason buried his face into his hands; bawling as he accepted the consequences that his selfishness had brought him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Jason accepted the consequences that his selfishness had brought him._ **  
**

—

“Motherfucker!” Matt shouted as he stormed out of the restaurant. The boy was completely heartbroken, but he was too angry to cry. He wanted to go back into the building and beg Jason to tell him what he wanted from him; what he could do to make him worthy of the brunette. “Fuck that,” Matt fumed. “He never appreciates anything!”

An elderly couple was startled by the boy and quickly crossed the street to avoid passing him.

Matt had no idea where he was going as he walked through the harsh snow filled winds and he didn’t care.

“Why do I put so much into that fucking relationship just to be treated like shit?!” The boy had gotten so worked up that he couldn’t control himself when he punched the traffic sign warning motorists to not make right turns.

The thin metal bent under the force of the strike. Matt then punched it again. And again. And again. Even as his knuckles began to bleed, the boy couldn’t bring himself to stop because the physical pain was such an amazing distraction from the internal pain he was experiencing.

“Hey, you!” a male voice shouted from behind him.

Matt turned around and noticed the cop that was now rushing towards him. The boy immediately took off.

“Stop right there!”

Matt had no idea where he was going but he refused to go to jail, especially a British jail. How would he ever explain that to his mother?

“Fuck,” he panted.

With the officer hot on his heels, he sprinted around the first corner that he came across. And then another, entering a street lined with pubs on either side. As the man made the first turn, Matt used the split second to rush into the closest bar; accidently knocking over a waitress and her drinks in the process.

“Ugh, arsehole! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” she fumed as she stood and shoved him.

“I’m sorry! Here, take my money but I literally have seconds to hide.” Matt frantically pulled his entire wallet out of his pocket and quickly placed it into the girl’s hand before rushing into the nearest bathroom.

“Wait, wha-”

She stopped abruptly when the cop barged in. “Did a…young bloke…run in here?” he panted, clearly middle aged and out of shape.

The girl rolled her eyes, tucked Matt’s wallet into the pocket of her apron and knelt down to pick up the ice. “I see a lot of blokes, but you’re the only one who’s running. Looking for someone specific?”

“I don’t know his hair color…he was…wearing a knit cap. I didn’t see his eye colour…he was too far away…”

“Are you even sure that they were male?” she asked sarcastically. “I mean, did they sprout wings and have a horn growing out of their forehead too?”

The man looked at her through narrowed eyes.

“What? I’m only trying to help.”

“If you see anyone…”

“With a beanie and literally any eye colour, call you. Got it.”

The man groaned and exited the bar.

The girl smirked and toweled up the drinks before taking them to the kitchen. She then pulled the boy’s leather wallet from her pocket and opened it. It was full of U.S. dollars, a credit card and a condom but she didn’t care. The girl wanted to know who he was, so she pulled out his ID.

“Matthew James Lent…New York city…very cute. Damn tourist always getting into trouble,” she sighed before tucking the wallet back into her pocket.

The girl made the replacement drinks then quickly emerged into the main area and served the patrons.

Matt cautiously poked his head out from the bathroom. When the cop was nowhere to be found, he slowly exited and immediately spotted the waitress.

Her short platinum blonde hair, pulled into two small ponytails and extremely smokey eyeshadow wasn’t hard to miss.

“Hey,” he greeted quietly as he approached her.

“Please don’t knock this tray of drinks over. I’m much too lazy to make them again.”

“I’m really sorry. I was running from this cop and-”

“He came in here looking for you.”

The boy’s eyes grew wide. “Did anyone talk to him?”

“I did. Funny that he couldn’t identify you aside from your beanie.”

“Idiot,” he chuckled.

“Well you must be the idiot, Matthew James Lent from New York. Why was he chasing you?”

He was startled that she knew his information but quickly remembered that she had his wallet. “He caught me vandalizing a traffic sign I guess you could say.”

The girl shook her head. “Just because this isn’t your home, it doesn’t give you the right to destroy it,” she reprimanded.

“Sorry,” he said, trying to hide his amusement.

The girl caught the tone and looked at him through narrowed eyes before staring him up and down. “What happened to your hand?” She asked when she noticed the makeshift bandage; paper towels were wrapped around his hand that had now begun to turn red as the blood from his knuckle seeped through.

“Vandalism,” he chuckled.

“Oh, God you’re insane!” The blonde girl placed her tray on an empty table beside them. “Do you mind if I have a look?”

This caught Matt completely off guard.

“I’m studying to be a nurse practitioner,” she added.

“Oh…then yeah, I guess.” He placed his wounded hand in hers and she slowly unwrapped the paper towels.

“You busted it up pretty badly. But I have a first aid pouch. Wait here,” she said before rushing away.

“But- ugh.” The boy thought about just leaving, but the girl still had his wallet. He didn’t have to wait long because she returned moments later. She pulled out an antibacterial cream, gauze and Coban wrap.

Matt watched the girl through fascinated eyes as she tended to his injury. Even though he’d knocked her down, forcing her to make replacement orders, she covered for him and was now helping him. Nice people like that didn’t come around often.

“So, does this nurse have a name?”

She laughed. “Laiken.”

“That’s different. I like it.”

“And you are?”

“Matt-”

“I’m kidding!” the blonde giggled. “I now know your name, height, weight, birthday and address.”

“Is that like first base for identity thieves?” he joked.

“I suppose. I’ll let you know after I wipe out your bank accounts.”

Matt smiled. He liked this girl’s spunk.

“So what are you doing in London? Are you on holiday?”

“Holiday,” he chuckled. “Yeah, it’s my university’s fall break.”

“Ooo and you chose London to visit. Is this your first time here?”

“Yeah…I actually came to visit someone but…it didn’t work out the way I planned it,” he said, anger threatening to brew once again.

“Do they live in London?”

“They’re also from New York but they’re here for music school at the Royal Academy,” he informed.

The girl’s eyes grew wide. “What an achievement! Seriously, just getting into that place is an honour.”

“I know,” the boy sighed.

“And it’s changed them?”

Matt hesitated but shook his head. “He hasn’t necessarily changed, but I think he just clings to anyone who shows him the slightest bit of affection.”

She caught the ‘he’, a little bummed out that she wasn’t his type, but continued with the conversation without missing a beat.

“Hmm,” the girl hummed with a frown. “Did he get a lot of love as a child?”

“I think he did, but his mother passed away a few years ago.”

“Oh, poor dear. It probably affected him greatly; made him look for love elsewhere to make up for it?”

“But I give him all of mine,” Matt said in exasperation. “So much so that I feel like I can’t even breathe when he’s away from me.”

“Nothing can replace a mother’s love, but that’s really beautiful.”

“He occasionally disregards my feelings when it comes to other guys being around,” he said as he thought about the face time with Oliver and the entire Lucian Piane situation. “And today I found out that he was lusting after another guy.”

Laiken frowned. She didn’t know what to say to the boy and had nothing to comfort the pain behind his words.

“I know I’m not perfect but- I don’t wanna talk about it anymore,” he groaned.

“Fair enough. But I hope you eventually talk it out with him.”

“We have a flight back to New York together for his fall break tomorrow so, yeah. I’ll see how it goes.”

“Good,” the blonde said as she finished wrapping his hand.

“Thanks Laiken. Now that is five star nursing.”

She blushed. “Thank you. Helping people is my passion.”

“Along with making mixed drinks?” he teased.

She laughed. “You cheeky little arsehole. I do like making mixed drinks and it’s helping me pay for school.”

“I respect that.”

The girl was going to say something else when she was called over by one of the patrons.

Matt figured that it’d be time to go soon, but he still hadn’t retrieved his wallet, besides he didn’t mind having someone to talk to. The girl’s presence was oddly calming.

“Here’s your wallet,” Laiken said as she approached from behind. She handed it to him.

“Thanks.”

The blonde smiled and made her way into the kitchen while Matt checked to see how much was taken for the spilled drinks. Nothing. It had the same amount that he’d started with.

When Laiken emerged from the back and delivered the drinks. Matt stopped her again.

“Why didn’t you take any money?”

The girl was utterly confused. “Because I’m not a thief?”

“But I want to pay for the drinks I fucked up.”

She waved her hand dismissively and walked away.

Matt quickly stormed after her. “Hey! Why won’t you take my money?!” he asked more aggressively than intended.

The girl flinched and held up her tray as a shield. “Um, maybe you should use your money to see a therapist…”

“Probably,” he sighed. “Are you available?”

“No,” she chuckled but she pulled out her order pad and a pen before quickly scrawling something onto it. She ripped the page out and handed it to him. “There’s my number. Call me if you ever need to talk.”

“But I need to talk now,” he said jokingly. “No, thank you so much for this. In a world where it feels like you’re drowning, a listening ear is like gold.”

“Very poetic,” Laiken said with a nod.

Matt smiled but then his face quickly fell. “I feel a little psychotic. I go from being pissed at him to wanting to cry to wanting to kick someone’s ass to wanting to just…I don’t know.”

“Oh, you’ll definitely go through the stages of grief but that’s okay. If it’s meant to be, everything will work out.”

“I guess that’s true. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Matthew James Lent. Here,” she extended her arms, offering the broken boy a hug.

Matt accepted. He wrapped his arms around her and they exchanged pats on the back before pulling away.

“Take care of yourself,” she told him as she grabbed her tray and disappeared into the back of the pub.

“I won’t,” he sighed to himself. Matt made his way to the bar and found the manager. He pulled all of the cash from his wallet. “This is an anonymous tip for Laiken.”

The man assured that she’d get it. Matt thanked him and exited the building into the icy autumn night.

Mind filled with erratic thoughts, he walked another mile in an unknown direction before his phone began to ring.

Based on the ringtone, he knew it was his mother. The boy didn’t want to answer, but if he didn’t, he knew that she’d continue to call and worry herself sick.

He sighed and answered. “Hey, ma.”

“Hi, baby,” she beamed. “How are you? What are you doing?”

“Um, I’m terrible, I’m cold and I’m lost,” he admitted.

“What?! Figuratively?”

“No, Mom, literally,” Matt said in exasperation. “I’m literally walking through a blizzard. I don’t know where I am and…yeah.”

“Well, honey, use your GPS to find your hotel. Where is Jason?”

“I don’t know.”

“ _You_ don’t know?” Mrs. Lent asked in disbelief.

“No, Mom! I don’t know! I’m not his god damn keeper.”

“Matty, watch your mouth,” she reprimanded.

The boy exhaled sharply. “Sorry.”

“Did you and Jason get into a fight?”

He knew his mother would hound him about the brunette so he just decided to be honest. “Yeah.”

“What did you do to him?”

“Why are you blaming me?! I didn’t do anything to him.”

“Then what happened?”

“He’s stupid, that’s what happened.”

“Oh hush, Matty. You know you love him.”

“Whatever,” the boy groaned. “I’m just really pissed at him and I don’t know if it’ll be okay this time. Especially before our flight.”

“Don’t say that. Can’t you just talk to him and figure it out?”

“I don’t know, Mom,” he sighed. “If hormones and teenage angst stop getting in the way, then maybe.”

“I’m gonna call him.”

“No! Do _not_ call him.”

“Aw, why not? He’s like a son to me too.”

“Because!” the boy fumed. “You’re my mom and you should respect my decisions.”

“Okay, okay. Calm down. I won’t call, but I want you guys to fix it before you come home.”

Matt remained silent.

“Well, I’ll hang up so you can GPS your way to the hotel.”

“Alright.”

“Be careful, Matty. I love you.”

“Love you too,” he mumbled.

“Muah.” She blew her kiss into the phone before hanging up.

The boy typed in the name of his hotel. He wasn’t surprised when the map said that he was going the wrong way, so he turned around and began to make his way through the frost.

—

Oliver stood frozen as he watched Ronis run away. The girl’s kiss had made every nerve in his body tremble in ecstasy and in that moment, everything in his world was perfect. But it quickly faded as her words replayed in his mind.

She was with Leo.

Even if she had feelings for him, Oliver knew that the girl wasn’t the type to just dump someone to see if the grass was greener on the other side. Her loyalty was one of the many reasons why he loved her.

“Love?” he practically choked. _No_ , the boy thought. _How can you love her when you can’t even be honest with her?_

Oliver turned and began to walk into the snowy abyss. The boy played all of the scenarios of him telling the girl that he was transgender in his mind and out of all of her reactions, ninety nine percent of them were her being disgusted and it terrified him. As his thoughts scrambled and merged into one massive ball of confusion, he barely even noticed that he started in the direction of his father’s office until he was entering the hospital.

“Hi, Oliver,” the receptionist greeted.

“Hey. Is my Dad still here?”

“Yes, he should be in his office.”

“Thanks,” he sighed before turning and walking towards the elevator. The boy took the lift to the second floor, made the short distance down the corridor and knocked on the door labeled with his father’s name.

“Come in,” the man replied.

Oliver entered and spotted his father seated at his desk. It was obvious that he’d had inherited his looks from the man, most notably his bright hazel eyes. Due to the bachelor life, his appearance was more scruffy than usual with messy black and grey hair and a full beard that he’d grown over the last month, the man’s rugged look resembled that of an Alaskan mountain man, but he was beautiful nonetheless. His father looked up from his paperwork and was surprised to see his son.

“Twice in one day? I know you’re my kid and all but I can’t show favoritism towards patients,” he joked as he watched his son flop onto the outdated floral couch. “What’s wrong?”

“I have a dilemma.”

“Did you break your vial of T again?”

“No,” the boy quickly assured. “It’s Ronis.”

“Ahh, the amazing girl that I’ve yet to meet,” he teased.

“You can’t meet her yet. You’d only embarrass me.”

The man crossed his eyes. “Me?! Embarrassing?!”

Oliver let out a weak laugh.

His father’s smile quickly faded as he took in the boy’s demeanor. “So what’s up with Ronis?”

“I think I’m in love with her.”

“Well, duh. She’s all you talk about.”

Oliver blushed as he fiddled with a loose thread on the arm of the couch.

“Why are you so down about this? Ronis seems like a nice girl. Ask her out. Or is she still with that guy you don’t like?”

“Leo,” he groaned. “He’s such an idiot. You know, he’s in my musical history class and he asked the professor if cavemen had guitars and he thought it was soooo funny. He’s obnoxious, barely talented and he’s just- ugh, so wrong for Ronis. She needs someone who won’t make fart jokes every five minutes. Someone who understands her, someone-”

“Like you?” his father interjected with a grin.

“Oh, God, Dad. She doesn’t even know that I’m trans. I’m just so terrified to tell her. And now if I do tell her and she gets mad because she kissed me without having known that first. Maybe some people are like that, I don’t know.”

The man’s face lit up. “She kissed you?”

“Yeah,” Oliver exhaled as he turned an even brighter shade of crimson. “The circumstances were very confusing so I won’t get into that but she essentially told me that she likes me.”

“Well, there you have it! She likes you, you love her, so make it work!”

“But how do I tell her that I’m trans?”

“Oliver, just tell her,” he sighed. “You are an incredible guy and anyone who has a problem with you being transgender, doesn’t deserve to be around you anyway.”

The boy’s smile was somber. “Like Mum.”

His father scowled. “That bitch definitely doesn’t deserve to be around you.”

Oliver knew how much the man hated his mother and the last thing he wanted to do was upset him, so he quickly changed the subject. “So, have you spoken to Jackie recently?”

“Unfortunately,” he groaned. “It sucks when your daughter only calls when she wants something. You’d think that when she decided to run off and elope, she would’ve at least made sure the dumb guy can take care of her.”

“Yeah,” the boy replied as he pushed himself off of the couch. He grabbed a handful of salt water taffies out of the crystal jar on his father’s desk, unwrapped one and placed it in his mouth before pocketing the rest.

“Stop stealing,” the man chuckled.

“Do you mind if I crash at home tonight? I don’t feel like going back to the dorms.”

“You can’t run away from your problems, Oli,” he sighed as he returned his attention back to his paperwork.

“I’m not…I just need a break from everything. It’s been a long night.”

“Alright. Well, I’ll be finished here in a few minutes. Go warm up the car.” The man pulled his keys from his desk and handed them to his son.

Oliver opened the door but paused and turned to face his father. “Thanks, Dad.”

“For what, Kiddo?” he asked without looking up.

“For the advice. I’ll be honest with Ronis…she deserves that.”

—

“Are you okay?” the waiter asked Jason as he began to mop up the water that Matt had thrown.

The brunette nodded but he was far from okay.

“Should I call the police? That is assault, you know.”

“No,” was his immediate reply. “I deserved it.”

Although they had only ordered their drinks, Jason pulled all of the cash from his wallet and placed it on the table. It was his way of making up for the disturbance.

The boy slowly stood from his seat, placed the hood of his coat over his head before walking through the place, apologizing to everyone he crossed as he exited the restaurant.

The harsh autumn winds whipped against his face and his damp clothing causing his eyes to water and his pale skin to practically become frostbitten, but he didn’t care. He even took the long way back to campus.

He nervously approached his dorm, half hoping that Oliver would be there so that he could spend the night apologizing and half hoping that he wasn’t there to avoid the sheer embarrassment of facing him again after being so deceitful.

The boy slowly made his way to his room and hesitantly unlocked the door. The dorm was empty. Jason exhaled loudly and slumped down onto his bed that he hadn’t slept in all week.

Jason knew that he should’ve changed out of his wet clothes but he didn’t bother as he cuddled his pillow and began to bawl.

After an hour had passed, the boy’s eyes were red and swollen. He could barely see and his throbbing headache didn’t seem to help him.

Jason pushed himself off of his bed and over to the desk. Although he felt like his eyes would bleed at any moment, he had to get his feelings out. He grabbed a sheet of paper and began to scrawl.

 _Dear Matt,_ he began; wincing as he wiped his eyes.

When Jason had put all he could into the letter, he folded the paper, pocketed it and exited the dorm.

—

“Could you please make sure that this gets to Matt Lent in room 262?” the brunette sniffled as he handed the hotel’s receptionist the letter.

“Of course,” she said before handing it off to one of the other staff members who immediately went to deliver it.

“Thank you.”

Jason then sat down in one of the lobby chairs and waited.

—

Matt was in the middle of pushups when a knock at his door made him lose count.

“Ugh,” he grunted as he pushed himself off of the floor and answered.

“Letter for Matt Lent,” they said as they handed it to him.

The boy accepted, closed the door, and unfolded the paper. When he saw that it was in Jason’s handwriting, he instantly crumpled it and tossed it across the room before returning to his workout.

—

Jason anxiously drummed his fingers on the chair’s handle as he realized the boy wasn’t coming.

The last part of the letter read.

_I know that I have no right asking you for anything, but I couldn’t live without seeing you once more before you return home. Please…if you still love me, just give me the comfort of seeing you, even if that means just poking your head outside of the elevator._

_I’ll be waiting for you._

_If you don’t feel the need to come down, I’ll understand_

When ten full minutes went by, the brunette barely had enough strength to push himself out of the chair.  But he did and slowly made his way out of the hotel.

Completely numb, Jason didn’t even notice the snowflakes hitting his face as he dragged himself back to campus.

When he entered the dorms for the second time that night, he checked the time on his phone.

_11:15 p.m._

Oliver still hadn’t made it back, which was unusual for the boy. The entire time that they’d been roommates, if he wasn’t in class, he was in their dorm listening to music. Jason felt so disgusted that he had pushed the boy out of his comfort zone.

As he continued to stroll through his phone, the brunette quickly realized that he had nobody he could call. Nobody he could talk to. He needed a friend more than anything in the world right now, or simply the proverbial shoulder to cry on. He had nothing.

The boy slowly walked over to the window and began to stare down at the bustling nightlife of the city. After a while he became lost in a trance. The street below seemed to call him, offering the security of its friendship when nobody else would.

Jason was able to think of Matt then his mother before swallowing air and sliding the glass pane up. When it stopped after only opening a few inches the boy became hysterical.

“No, no, no,” he wept as he collapsed onto the floor. “Mom, I need you so much right now.”

The boy cried until he couldn’t go on anymore, passing out on the floor underneath the window sill.

—

Jason awoke in the middle of the night due to his uncontrollable shivering. He sat up and with frozen fingers, closed the window.

The boy crawled over to his bed and climbed onto the icy sheets when he noticed that his roommate still hadn’t returned, but he didn’t blame the boy.

_I wouldn’t want to be around me either_

—

When Jason’s alarm clock sounded the next morning, he winced at the pain that radiated throughout his entire body when he sat up.

His chest felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls, his throat felt like he’d deep throated a cactus and his body was running a temperature so high that he’d begun to hallucinate.

_All of your friends hate you and Matt doesn’t love you anymore._

He glanced over and saw that Oliver’s bed was still empty, causing him to realize that his wishful hallucinations were his harsh reality and he had no choice but to accept it.

The boy checked his phone and he didn’t know what to think anymore. The worst feeling in the world was waking up without a notification from Matt.

Jason simply locked his phone and slowly changed into his uniform. He left extra early for class because at the rate he was moving, it’d take until next semester for him to get there.

When he entered Professor Ruhren’s hallway, he saw the man outside of the classroom greeting each student. The man had started the year off as an asshole, but as time progressed, his true kindness seemed to shine through, with Jason still being his occasional exception.

“Good morning, Mr. Dardo,” he greeted before stopping the boy. “You’re not coming into my class like that.”

“Like what?” the boy rasped.

“Your eyes are bloodshot and your mouth looks like it’s ready to catch flies. You’re high on something.”

“I’m not high, I’m dying,” the boy groaned as he continued to walk anyway.

“Either way, you’re not coming in.” Acid placed a hand on the boy’s arm to stop him. Even through a coat, he could feel the heat radiate off of Jason’s skin. He quickly let go. “Holy shit. That confirms it, you’re definitely not attending my class today.”

“Acid, I pay my tuition just like everyone else. I don’t care what you say, I’m going to class.”

“How is it that when you’re sick as a dog you stand up for yourself?” the man chuckled. “How about this? You go to the nurse and if she doesn’t put you on bed rest, I’ll let you in. If she does, I’ll have your friend Ronis deliver the lesson plans from today.”

The brunette frowned. “Could I just pick it up myself?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks,” Jason said before coughing. “Ugh, that hurts.”

“Take your U.S. germs elsewhere before you start a health crisis.” Acid gave his shoulder a firm pat before entering his room.

When Jason turned to leave, he saw Ronis and Leo approaching, hand in hand.

The brunette quickly found a corner to hide behind, but he could still hear everything.

Ronis giggled. “You’re such a dork.”

“You make me that way,” Leo growled before Jason heard the obnoxious sounds of their kissing. He didn’t know if the urge to vomit was from being ill or from listening to the couple.

“I’ll meet you after class,” Leo promised.

The brunette then heard footsteps and when they were out of earshot, he knew that the coast was clear. Jason left his hiding spot and exited the building into the mini blizzard. As snowflakes swirled about his face, touching his feverish skin, they instantly melted on contact. The more he moved, the weaker he felt, but he had enough energy to make it to the nurse’s office.

“Oh, dear!” the middle aged blonde woman gasped when the boy stumbled in. She helped Jason onto a cot and immediately went to work.

“Your temperature is 38.9 degrees, 102 in Fahrenheit. You need ibuprofen and rest.”

The boy wiped the sweat from his forehead as he shivered and nodded. “Can I stay in here?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to let you leave, dearie,” the woman chuckled. “You’re in bad shape.”

The boy was relieved. He knew that Oliver had to return to their dorm eventually and he didn’t want to be there when he did. “I suppose I did it to myself,” the boy rasped.

“What do you mean?”

“I went out in the cold with a wet shirt, slept with the window open in that same shirt.”

“Well, that’ll do it. Lowering the body temperature makes the body more susceptible to bacteria.”

“I deserve to be infected,” the boy sighed.

The woman frown. “Why do you feel that way.”

“I don’t know how to not fuck things up all the time.”

—

When Carmen emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in pajamas she’d borrowed from Raven, she spotted the other girl seated at her vanity, flat ironing her hair.

She turned to look at Carmen. “Why don’t you look adorable?”

“Thanks,” the girl chirped. “These are probably the most comfortable pajamas ever.” Carmen ran her hand over the baby blue silk sleeve before adjusting the bottoms.

“It looks good on you. I mean I usually sleep nude so this little black slip is for special occasions only,” Raven joked before the doorbell rang. “Who in the hell-” The girl placed her flatiron on the vanity, exited her bedroom and checked her front door’s peephole. The girl rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me?” she groaned aloud before unlocking and opening the door.

With a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates in his hands, the blonde boy lit up when he saw her. “Hi, Raven,” he beamed.

“What do you want, Zac 3:53?”

“I-I-I just miss you. Last time you told me that if I wanted to see you again, I had to bring you something nice.” He extended his arms and offered her the gifts.

She snatched the bouquet. “How much did you pay for these flowers?”

“Um…”

“I can literally smell the pesticides they’ve been sprayed with, meaning that they aren’t organic, meaning that they are worthless,” she said curtly before tossing them onto the ground by his feet. “Next.” The girl grabbed box of chocolates and began to read the label.

“I overheard you say that you liked Whitman’s chocolates back in high school…but they didn’t have them in stock, so I got you these artisan ones,” he said proudly.

Raven ripped into the box, revealing the beautiful hand painted chocolates. “How cute,” she said dryly.

“I’m glad you like them. I-I-I was hoping that we could watch _Orange is the New Black_ or something.”

She chuckled. “I’d rather die.”

“But you said that I could come over anytime and that we’d hang out.”

“I lied! Don’t ever, ever, ever, _ever_ come to my house again. Especially unannounced, and if you do, I’ll shoot you in the ass.”

“But I love you!” he got out before she slammed the door in his face.

Raven cringed as she made her way back to her bedroom.

“What was that about?” asked Carmen.

“Just another thirsty boy,” the brunette sighed. “All in a day’s work of being a sex symbol,” she laughed as she returned to her vanity. “Want a chocolate?”

“Ooo, sure.” The girl grabbed the box and picked the candy that had a night sky painted on it. Carmen slowly bit into it and when the cherry filling oozed out, she licked her lips with Raven watching all the while.

“Are you trying to entice me?”

Carmen cackled. “No.”

“Then don’t eat in my direction!” she laughed.

The girl chuckled and obliged by turning around before taking another bite. “Mmm,” she practically moaned.

“Oh my God. I hate you,” Raven said in a breathy laugh.

—

When Raven finished straightening her hair, she climbed into her queen sized bed and invited Carmen to do the same as they began to watch _Cruel Intentions._

“Why do I feel like this is your life story?” Carmen teased.

“Fuck all the way off,” Raven giggled as she gave her a friendly shove.

The girl chuckled and snuggled further underneath the comforter. “I’ll probably go to bed soon.”

“Nobody’s stopping you.”

“Do you have an extra blanket? I mean your couch is pretty plush but I can’t sleep without a blanket. They make me feel safe,” she laughed lightly, a little embarrassed.

“Pfft, just sleep in my bed. I promise I won’t bite.”

“Darn, I was looking forward to that,” the girl joked.

“Don’t tempt me,” Raven jokingly warned as she gave the girl ample space to get comfortable.

Carmen sat up, pulled her hair over her right shoulder, exposing her neck to Raven who did her best to ignore the gesture until she saw the small, intricate heart tattooed behind the girl’s ear.

“I like your tattoo.”

“Thanks. An eighteenth birthday present from my brother. He’s a tattoo artist.”

“That’s pretty damn cool.”

“Yeah. Do you have any siblings?”

“I used to,” Raven said quietly.

Carmen frowned. “Did they pass away?”

The girl could tell that the brunette was having a hard time opening up. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer.”

“No, um…I had an older brother. His name was Ethan. We were always like this,” Raven said as she crossed her fingers. “He’d fight the stupid boys in the neighborhood and he protected me from everything…then when he was twelve, for no apparent reason, he ran away. I never heard from him again.”

“Oh my God,” Carmen quietly gasped. “Raven, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

The girl didn’t know what else to say but she felt helpless when Raven pushed herself off of the bed.

“I need a cigarette,” she said quietly as she walked out onto her balcony.

Carmen gave her a minute before following the girl out of the sliding glass door. The brunette had settled into her lounge chair, staring out at her perfect city view as she held her cigarette between her fingers. With bright red, almond shaped nails, she placed the cancer stick to her lips and took a deep inhale.

When she exhaled, Raven blew the smoke into the night sky. “Is it stupid of me to do occasional Facebook searches of his name in hopes of finding him?” she asked with a little chuckle.

“Of course not!” Carmen assured. “You guys were so close. I’m sure if you find him, you can pick right back up where you left off.”

“If I find him, I’d have to fight the urge to kill him.”

“What do you mean?”

“When he left, my life went to shit and I’ll never forgive him for it.”

Not wanting to pry anymore, Carmen simply nodded. The girl watched Raven through fascinated eyes. She’d never touch a cigarette herself, but the way that the brunette carried herself made the action irresistibly sexy.  

When Raven caught the girl watching her, she smiled and put the cigarette out. “Are you waiting for me, darling?” she asked in a raspy British accent that reminded Carmen of Cruela de Vil.

“Of course. I can’t bear the thought of laying in bed without you next to me,” she said in an exaggerated cry.

Raven laughed. “If I had a dime for every time I’ve heard that.”

The girls reentered the apartment. The brunette brushed her teeth while Carmen climbed back into bed. When Raven followed suit shortly thereafter, they began to watch the remainder of the movie.

When the scene where Sarah Michelle Geller teaches Selma Blair how to make out played, Carmen began clutching her thighs. She’d never found the act particularly hot, but something about it that night sent her body into a frenzy.

To distract herself, she firmly gnawed on her bottom lip.

When she unintentionally groaned, Raven turned to look at her. “You okay?”

“Ugh, yeah,” was her instant reply.

“Mkay.”

Carmen discreetly glanced over at the other girl’s lips before giving her head a little shake. She decided to make a second attempt at distracting herself by making idle conversation.

“What kind of conditioner do you use?” Carmen asked as she grabbed the tip of the brunette’s long, soft hair. “Your hair is incredible.”

“Bitch, you just used my shower and washed your hair. You saw my conditioner.”

“Oh…yeah…” Carmen was grateful that the light was off because she turned bright crimson from the sheer embarrassment that she felt. “I forgot.”

Raven turned on her side to face the other girl. “Was that just an excuse to touch me?” she asked, clearly amused.

“No,” Carmen said sharply. “I was just curious…”

“How curious?” the brunette exhaled lustfully.

“Very,” Carmen said, barely audible before Raven leaned in and gently pressed her lips against the other girl’s.

Carmen’s body turned to jelly nearly instantly. The girl was used to rough and rushed kisses from guys looking to just get right into the sex, but Raven’s kisses were domineering and yet soft and sensual.

The brunette placed her hand on Carmen’s cheek, giving her a little leverage as she bit down on the her eager bottom lip. When the girl moaned, Raven smiled and effortlessly slid her tongue into her mouth.

As they made out, Carmen’s hands began to explore the dark haired girl’s body, pulling her close. Without separating their lips, Raven straddled Carmen’s hips before sitting up, leaving the girl panting for air and craving more.

“You’re such a good kisser,” she exhaled.

“I’m a good everything,” Raven said smugly.

Carmen giggled. “Well, I’ve seen you around campus. People seem to love you and now I know why.”

“You watch me? You creeper,” the girl teased.

“No!” she cackled as she gave the brunette’s stomach a little pinch. “Ever since Jake introduced us, I’ve just admired the way that you carry yourself. You’re strong and independent. You’re honest and kinda mean but I feel like you have a heart of gold underneath that tough exterior. And when I’ve had the pleasure of seeing you around, I’ve had nothing but sheer admiration.”

Raven retched. “I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.”

“You’re such a jerk,” Carmen laughed.

“All jokes aside, thank you very much. I try hard to be a bad bitch, and if you ever get that sappy on me again, I’ll twist your nipples.”

“I might like it,” she said lustfully.

“My kind of girl,” Raven said before kissing her again. “Speaking of which, have you ever hooked up with one?”

“I’ve made out with a few at parties and stuff but that’s about it…”

“What about guys?”

“I’ve only had sex with one guy. A boyfriend that I had for two years. He broke up with me when we got accepted into different schools.”

“Idiot.”

“He was an asshole.”

“No, you’re the idiot for dating him. You can’t allow yourself to be tied down for anyone.”

“Well, sorry we can’t all be such femme fatales like you.”

Carmen chuckled before wrapping her hand around the back of Raven’s neck, pulling her down to continue their steamy make out session.

While they kissed, the brunette expertly undid the buttons to the silk top and to her extreme pleasure, the girl wasn’t wearing a bra.

She moved her hands to each tit and began to fondle the soft flesh while gently massaging her nipples in the process.

Carmen moaned into Raven’s mouth, prompting the brunette to continue for awhile before her lips moved from the girl’s mouth to her neck then shoulder then boobs. She kissed each one, making sure to give both nipples special attention, causing Carmen to close her eyes and arch her back in pleasure.

While her mouth was busy, Raven rub her hands along the girl’s sides until she found the waistband of the baby blue pajama bottoms. The brunette gave the silk a little tug which is as far as she ever went with her lovers before gaining permission, but Carmen was practically begging as she pulled at the pants herself.

Raven laughed and gently slapped her hands away.

“Please,” Carmen exhaled.

The girl smirked. “You’re pretty eager to be with a girl for the first time.”

“I’m pretty eager to be with you for the first time.”

Raven didn’t know what to make of the statement, but if the girl planned on making this a more than one time thing, she was down. She pulled at the legs of the silk, revealing that Carmen had foregone underwear as well.

“Well damn,” Raven chuckled.

“My panties are in the washer!” the girl reminded with a giggle.

“Bullshit. You planned this from the start.”

“Damn, you figured it out,” she said jokingly.

The brunette smiled and removed the pants completely. As she tossed them to the floor, Carmen self consciously closed her legs.

“Change your mind?”

“You make me nervous,” Carmen admitted with a blush.

Raven smirked. “Good.”

The way that the brunette looked down at Carmen didn’t make her any less nervous, but her body began to yearn for the girl even more.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly spread her legs, finally revealing herself.

“Your flower is perfect,” Raven cooed.

“Thank you,” the girl said with a blush.

The brunette leaned down to kiss her just as her hand gently began to caress the girl’s slit.

Carmen inhaled sharply at the erotic feeling, but Raven simply deepened the kiss before pulling away.

“You’re so wet,” the dark haired girl proudly exhaled.

Already lost in Raven’s touch, Carmen didn’t respond. Her eyes were closed and her breathing through parted lips was becoming ragged.

Raven kissed her neck, then shoulder, then both tits again before leaving a trail of sensual kisses along the girl’s abs and then hips and inner thighs, going  teasingly close to the girl’s pussy lips before going away again.

She could tell that this was driving the girl crazy by her body leaking the natural lubricant, allowing her fingers to move more freely against her clit.

“Oh my God,” Carmen panted.

Raven quicken her movements and to her surprise, the girl’s back arched as she pleaded for the brunette to go faster because she was about to come. The brunette obliged and had the girl writhing within seconds.

“Well, that was quick,” Raven chuckled. “But I guess that happens when you’re so turned on before the pants even come off.”

“Shut up,” Carmen panted with a smile.

“You first,” the dark haired girl said smugly before leaning down. She gave the girl’s slit a firm lick, lapping up any remnants of her cum before focusing her attention on the small bundle of nerves.

Raven expertly placed her mouth over the pink bud, gently sucking while her tongue steadily massaged it. Used to rough and over the top movements from her ex, Carmen was in heaven as the dark haired girl continued.

Her mouth was soft, warm, and unlike anything Carmen had ever experienced before.

“Fuck,” she moaned. The girl couldn’t help herself from reaching down and entangling her fingers through the dark hair.

Sounds and gestures like this made Raven aware that she was doing something right. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s legs, locking her into position before creating a firmer suction around her clit, sending Carmen into overdrive.

The girl wriggled, but Raven kept her hold on her legs tight.

“Oh my God,” she whimpered. “I’m gonna come.”

Within seconds, Raven’s mouth was filled with the girl’s orgasmic juices, which she happily swallowed before pulling away.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” the dark haired girl exhaled as she kissed Carmen’s inner thigh then leaned back down.

“Again?” Carmen panted. “My ex would always stop after just one.”

“You poor unfortunate soul,” she said with a smirk before placing her mouth over the girl’s flower once more.

Carmen threw her head back at the sudden wave of intense pleasure. She removed her hand from Raven’s hair and slapped the bed. As her third orgasm of the night quickly brewed, the girl’s movements became more spastic.

“Fuck!” she moaned out as the euphoria washed over her. The girl was clearly spent, but Raven wasn’t done yet.

She liked to think that her oral sex was legendary and usually went down on girls until they begged for mercy.

—

“Shit, shit, shit,” Carmen spewed repeatedly. The girl had lost count to which orgasm this was, but she’d had more than enough as the overstimulation took its toll. “Raven, please, no more,” she whimpered as she writhed away.

Raven smiled, kissed the girl’s clit one last time then sat up. “That was fun.”

“You are relentless.”

“Thank you,” she chirped as she wiped her mouth.

“Amazing,” the girl panted; still under the drunken influence of her last orgasm. “I wanna wash up, but I don’t even think I can walk.”

“A common problem around these parts,” Raven sighed.

The girl immediately detected the somberness in the brunette’s voice. “You okay?”

“What?”

“You sound, I don’t know, sad.”

“Oh no, I’m fine. I just think too much.”

“That can be pretty dangerous…”

“Especially when-” Raven stopped and turned to look at the girl through amused eyes. “You notice a lot of shit.”

“My major is psychology.”

“Oh, damn,” she laughed. “Well stop analyzing me before you find some fucked up shit.”

“Now a warning?!”

They laughed at the _Death Becomes Her_ reference, but Carmen was determined to figure the dark haired girl out.

She eventually pushed herself off of the bed, took another quick shower and when she returned to the bedroom, Raven had already turned on another movie and snuggled underneath her blanket. Carmen eagerly returned to her spot next to her.

Raven was laid on her side, facing away from the girl, so Carmen wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her into a spoon.

“What are you doing?” the brunette asked, emphasizing each word.

“Cuddling,” Carmen giggled.

Raven shoved the girl’s arm off of her. “I don’t do that.”

“Sorry…” she whispered, completely embarrassed.

A long awkward minute went by as Carmen tried to get over her slip up, so when Raven spoke without turning to face her, she didn’t know what to think.

“Sorry for snapping at you,” the brunette said quietly. “I’m just not a very affectionate person.”

“I understand.”

“Thanks.”

Raven fell asleep moments later. Carmen tried to follow her lead, but her mind was so wrought with questions and concerns about her new friend that sleep didn’t take her until hours later.

—

The next morning, Carmen jumped up and checked the time. She panicked when she saw how late it was, but then remembered that it was fall break.

She turned to face the other side of the bed, but Raven was nowhere to be found but the smell of fresh coffee gave Carmen an idea of her whereabouts.

The girl pushed herself off of the bed and into the bathroom, brushing her hair to give it that ‘just fucked’ look and pinching her cheeks to give them an attractive rosy hue before entering the main room. Dressed in only the button down shirt, with fully exposed legs and flashes of her ass, she felt adorable and she hoped Raven would think so too.

Raven was seated on one of the barstools and scrolling through Instagram. She lifted her penis mug; taking a sip of black coffee before she noticed the girl. “Good morning,” the brunette greeted before turning back to her phone.

Carmen’s face fell a little but she quickly reminded herself that the girl wasn’t the affectionate type.

 _But she gives compliments all the time!_ she screamed internally. _Do I look stupid? Did I do something wrong? Did last night even happen? Why-_

“You look hot,” Raven finally added.

“Oh God no,” Carmen said in a breathy laugh. “I literally just rolled out of bed, I probably look terrible.”

“No, you look good. I mean, if you were gonna go for blushy cheeks, I would’ve dusted them with actual rouge. But only a little. It lasts longer and doesn’t look like that one overbearing aunt has just visited and pinched your face,” she laughed. “But yeah, great effort though.”

You probably could’ve cooked an egg on the girl’s face as her skin burned in sheer embarrassment. Carmen turned beyond bright red and quickly hoped for a subject change.

“Sorry, I just know all of the female tricks.”

“Clearly,” Carmen chuckled. “Um, could I have some coffee?”

“Help yourself. Mugs are in the first cabinet on the right.”

The girl nodded, sauntered into the kitchen and opened the cupboard. She grabbed the first mug she saw. A hot pink one that read Princess. The girl poured the coffee and added the individual packets of cream and sugar, that Raven had clearly stolen from the campus cafeteria, to make it drinkable.

As she stirred, Carmen glanced around the kitchen. It looked like it’d never been cooked in. “No breakfast?”

“Coffee is my breakfast.”

“Oh.”

“I mean there should be some bacon or some shit in the fridge, I don’t know. I eat out a lot.”

“Clearly,” Carmen laughed.

“What? Oh, you little bitch,” she chuckled as she finally got the joke.

The girl turned to open the refrigerator. There was fruit, leftovers from a dinner date she’d gone on three days ago and mass amounts of alcohol.

“Um, there’s no bacon in here.”

“Whoopsies. Wanna go to Denny’s or IHOP or something?”

“Sure,” the girl beamed.

“Well go put some clothes on,” she said as she feigned disgust.

Carmen giggled and rushed back into the bedroom.

“Help yourself to anything in my closet,” Raven offered.

The girl got dressed in the simplest t-shirt she could find along with the designer jeans that Raven had given her while the brunette grabbed a simple little dress with Marc Jacob labels.

Carmen’s eyes grew wide at the price tag when Raven snatched them off and tossed them over her shoulder before putting the garment on.

“Was that dress a ‘gift’ too?”

“As a matter of fact, it was. Is that a problem?” the sultry girl challenged.

“Not at all,” Carmen assured.

“Well then, let’s go.”

They then climbed into Raven’s Mustang and found the nearest IHOP. The duo actually had a good time, ate and shared idle chat. Afterwards, Raven paid, telling the girl to consider herself lucky because she never pays for anything.

When they returned to Raven’s apartment, they settled onto the couch.

“That was really nice,” Carmen said with a smile. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, hooker. So what are your plans for the rest of the week? I’m not ready to go back to class,” she groaned.

“I don’t know. Probably just…hang out with…people.”

“What people?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Carmen said in a tone hinting that she’d like to spend more time with the girl.

“Well-”

Raven was interrupted by her doorbell. “I swear to God, if this is Zac,” she mumbled as she stood. The girl made her way to the door, checked the peephole and immediately lit up. Once she opened the door, a guy rushed in, wrapping his arms around her waist as she threw hers around his neck. “Hi, baby,” she giggled as he spun her around.

“How are you?” the man asked, gently returning her to her feet.

“Well, I’m even better now,” she said with a smirk.

Carmen’s stomach dropped at the words. The girl analyzed the man’s perfect smile and physique. He was extremely handsome and she could see why Raven was happy to see him.

“How about we make it even better? I bought you something,” he said before pulling a small wrapped box from his coat pocket.

The brunette snatched it away. “This better be good!” she giggled.

“You are such a little brat,” he chuckled before turning to Carmen. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, that’s Carmen. She’s my new friend. Carmen, this is Daniel Donigan. He’s 26 and an ice skater. Isn’t he pretty?” the girl asked with a smirk as she rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand.

“Just darling,” Carmen replied dryly.

“Mhm and he cheats on his wife,” Raven laughed.

“Hey, she cheated first.”

“But you told her you wanted to work things out.”

“I did…but how can I resist this body?” he growled as he pulled the girl into a kiss, but she pushed him away.

“This better be nice if you want any action.” The girl finally got the box open, revealing the pink diamond bracelet. “This is gorgeous!”

“I knew you’d love it,” Daniel said proudly.

“I do. Put it on me,” Raven beamed as she pulled the jewelry from its box and handed it to him. He wrapped it around her wrist and secured the clasp.

“Thank you, baby,” she said before rewarding him with a kiss.

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispered against her lips.

“Where do you wanna go?”

“I’ll surprise you.”

“Okay,” she beamed but then remembered Carmen. “Um, do have somewhere you need to be?”

A little hurt, the girl simply shook her head. “I’ll go back to campus though,” she said quietly.

“I can drop you off,” the dark haired girl said as she grabbed her keys.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll walk. I need the exercise.” She forced herself to laugh.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Because you’re just so out of shape,” she said sarcastically.

Carmen quickly collected her things and exited so that Raven could lock up. When they all exited, Daniel wrapped his arm around his mistress’s shoulder and began to walk her to his car, but not before she could say goodbye to the other girl.

Raven unexpectedly placed a quick  kiss on her lips. “See ya around,” she said with a wink.

Carmen blushed. “See ya…” the girl exhaled as she watched the brunette walk away; wrapped in the man’s arms.

—

Max discreetly slid the ecstasy pill into Kurtis’ hand as he hugged her.

“See you at the party tonight?” he asked.

“Of course,” she giggled.

“Good, because this quality is prime.”

The girl nodded with a smile and waved as he walked away; pocketing the $20 bill.

She slid back down onto the grassy knoll in the center of campus, folded her legs and returned to reading her biology book.

When she got an uneasy feeling, she looked up and saw an older girl watching her. Max had seen her around campus before, but she didn’t know her name. After she was noticed, the other girl stood and walked away.

 _If someone looks suspicious, get the fuck out of there,_ the girl remembered Brian’s words. Max quickly closed her book, shoved it into her bag and rushed towards the direction of her room.

She swiftly rounded the corner of the auditorium only to freeze when she saw the mysterious girl blocking her path.

“Are you Max?” the stranger asked in a terrible vocal fry.

“That depends on who’s asking,” was her cautious reply.

“Someone who’s looking to get fucked up tonight,” she chuckled.

Max gave the girl the once over. With soft brown eyes, dusty blonde hair and clothing that fit the latest trends, she seemed innocent enough, but she couldn’t shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Then I suggest you find someone who can help you with that,” Max said quietly before walking past her.

“Ugh, totally rude,” the girl said curtly, but Max continued to pace, quickly making her way to her dorm.

When the girl opened the door to her room, to her relief, there was no sign of April. Max pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend.

“What?” he drawled when he finally answered.

“Well, ‘hello’ to you too.”

“Hello, Max,” he greeted sarcastically. “What do you want?”

“Nothing. I’m just a little anxious right now and I needed to hear your voice.”

“Smoke a blunt. I’ll only charge you half for it since you’re my lady.”

“Babe, I don’t need to do drugs, I need you. I thought this girl was acting weird so I got away like you said and now I’m nervous.”

“Weird how?” he asked intently.

“She was watching me for a long time before she just popped up and asked to buy something. It freaked me out.”

“Damn it, Max. You missed a sale. Cops wouldn’t just sit around and let you catch them watching you.”

“Oh,” she sighed in a broken voice. “I was just scared. I’m sorry.”

“It’s whatever.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, but I’m starting to regret asking you to do this.”

“Brian, I’m doing my best. This stuff isn’t easy.”

The boy scoffed. “It’s as easy as a handshake. Listen, if you can’t do it, just let me know and I’ll find someone else.”

Max didn’t exactly know the depth of her boyfriend’s words, but she didn’t want to be replaced in his drug life, or his personal life.

“I can do it,” she assured.

“Thank you for being down with me. That’s why I love you.”

The girl blushed. “I love you too.”

“When is your last class over today?”

“Four.”

“Good, because I have a surprise for you.”

“Really?” Max beamed. “Can I have a hint at what it is?”

“Sure,” Brian said before pushing the button, sounding the high pitched beep on the brand new sports car.

—

Ronis frowned when she realized that Jason wasn’t coming to class. The girl didn’t know if it had anything to do with the night before, but she felt guilty.

Maybe everyone was too hard on him, Ronis thought. His face after Matt threw the water on him was heartbreaking…I hope they spoke and had hot makeup sex. That’s probably why he didn’t show up to class.

She smiled to herself before she pushed the thought from her mind, only to have it replaced with thoughts of Oliver’s lips.

She pressed her fingers to her temples. _I still can’t believe you did that to Leo. As you learned from last night, lying is clearly not the way to go. You have to be completely honest. And if he breaks up with you for it…so be it…but that kiss was worth it,_ the girl had to admit. _But Leo is great and you can’t do that to him again._

She mindlessly scrawled notes onto  her binder for two hours until class was dismissed. Ronis exited the room and was immediately wrapped in her boyfriend’s strong arms.

“Hi, my love,” she sighed before they shared a kiss.

Leo smiled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. “How are you, Mrs. Darcy?”

“I’m okay…I actually have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I kissed Oliver last night,” she said apologetically. “And it was all my fault, so if you’re going to hate anyone, hate me and not him.”

“Wow…”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

The girl was taken aback. “Really?”

“I mean he’s gay, right?”

“Where did you hear that?”

Leo shrugged. “I just assumed it. I mean, he’s around you all the time and never made a move,” he chuckled. “That was good for me though.”

Ronis gave a soft smile that quickly faded. “He’s not gay.”

“Oh…”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Do you want me to be?”

“Well, of course not, but I feel really guilty.”

“Do you…like him?”

“No,” Ronis said instantly. “No. He’s just a friend and the kiss just…happened. It meant nothing.”

She didn’t know if she was lying to him or herself, but something about the words felt deceptive. The girl couldn’t be honest about her feelings for Oliver, because she had no idea what they were. But, she did know how she felt about her boyfriend.

“Alright,” Leo sighed. “I guess shit happens.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“Well, I mean if you wanna have a threesome…” he said half jokingly, half hopeful.

“Not a chance,” Ronis laughed before pulling him into a kiss.

—

Alley laid across the futon in Jake’s dorm room with her feet in the boy’s lap as she flipped through the mom-to-be themed magazine.

“I really like the name Lucas,” she said matter of factly.

“That’s cute, but not for a girl,” Jake replied.

“Why are you so sure that it’s going to be a girl?”

“Because the way we did it: 26% higher chance that it’ll be a girl,” he assured.

Alley rolled her eyes. “It’s a boy. I’m 100% sure.”

“Noooo, don’t jinx it. I want a little princess.”

“A princess named Lucas,” she giggled.

“Madeline. Maddy for short.”

“Too similar to Matthew aka Matty.”

“Eh, I don’t mind that. But I also like Harper. Or Jalley,” he said with a massive grin.

“Jalley?”

“Our names combined.”

Alley burst into laughter. “That is the ugliest thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“It’s cute!”

“If you say so, but I’m not naming my child that.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “What about Adeline?”

“That’s actually kind of pretty.”

Jake smiled. “And _if_ it’s a boy, I like Thaddeus.”

“Aww, that’s very cute.”

“And if it’s twins…” he began hopefully before Alley gave him a firm punch on the arm.

“I hate you so much right now,” she groaned.

The boy laughed. “Will ice cream make it better?”

“Absolutely.”

“Alright,” he said as he slid from underneath her legs then pushed himself off of the futon.

“Oh, and Doritos.”

“Gotcha.”

Jake pulled his coat on and grabbed his car keys.

“Do you think you could stop by Burger King too?”

“Sure. What would you like from there?”

“A whopper with cheese and bacon. No onions, extra tomatoes and pickles but also no mayo. Large fries and a lemonade with no ice.”

“I’ll see if I can remember all of that,” he chuckled.

Alley scowled. “What do you mean ‘all of that’?”

“I don’t mean anything. It’s just a lot of details.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

This caught the boy completely off guard. “Wait, what? No.”

“You are,” she hissed.

“Alley, I’m not calling you fat,” Jake assured.

The girl pushed herself off of futon. “You are! You did this to me and I hate you!”

The boy defensively raised his hands. “Alley,” he said in a calming tone.

“Don’t ‘Alley’ me! You’re just-ugh!”

Thanks to his research and the countless hours spent watching videos of Lamaze classes gone wrong, Jake remained calm and internally cursed the pregnancy hormones. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry for doing this to you and stressing you out. I’ll go get your food, alright? Don’t be mad at me.”

The entire interaction felt like a terrorist  negotiation but it was all expected and the boy wouldn’t let the girl know exactly how much he enjoyed moments like this.

“Just get away from me!” she screeched.

Jake suppressed his smile and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

“And don’t slam the fucking door!” Alley fumed before sighing and settling onto the futon. “Jake, I want donut holes too!”

“Okay,” the boy chuckled as he made his way down the corridor.

He pulled out his phone and made a list of all the things that the girl wanted before stopping in front of the elevator; pressing the down button.

“And donut holes,” he mumbled as the stainless steel doors slid open.

When he looked up, he was surprised to see Carmen.

“How coincidental…” she said, clearly caught off guard. “I was actually coming to see you.”

Although the fist fight between Alley and Carmen had happened just the day before, Jake had pushed the incident out of his mind, and when he saw the girl he scowled. “What do you want?”

The girl nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Um, I think I left my pink hoodie in your car.”

“Well, I’m actually on my way to my car…”

“Okay,” she sighed as she watched the boy enter the elevator. The girl pushed the button, forcing the doors to close. The absence of the cheesy music that usually played, left the duo in a painfully awkward silence.

Jake mindlessly scrolled through his phone while Carmen stared down at her ugg boots. When the tension became too much, she formed her mouth to say something but the elevator beeped before the doors slid open.

Carmen allowed Jake to exit first, then she followed him out to his car.

He opened the door, glanced around the inside but saw nothing, so he then checked the trunk.

“There’s no pink hoodie in here.”

“Oh…”

The boy gave her a suspicious look.

Carmen immediately broke. “Fine,” she sighed. “I just needed an excuse to talk to you. I’m really sorry about what happened yesterday, I didn’t know that she was pregnant, hell, neither did you, but I just don’t want to lose my best friend.”

“It wasn’t your fault. It was a big misunderstanding and I honestly shouldn’t have taken you with me in the first place.”

“But if you ever ask, I’ll always be there for you.”

“I know…sorry for just ditching you at Raven’s. I had to make sure Alley was okay.”

“I understand. I’m actually kinda glad that I got left, Raven is amazing.” As she spoke, the girl’s face lit up.

Jake immediately caught the change in her demeanor and his eyes grew wide. “Did you hook up with her?”

Carmen didn’t respond, but her blushing was good enough for the boy.

“Oh my God!”

“Shut up,” she said bashfully as she gave him a light punch on the arm.

“No, that’s hot as fuck! Like did you go down on her or did-”

“You’re such a perv,” Carmen laughed.

“You have to tell me! I didn’t even know that you were into girls.”

“Well I’ve always found women attractive but she was my first female hook up.”

“Which is all the more reason why you should tell me!”

“Do I ask you about your sex life?” she challenged.

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

“No thanks,” Carmen said before shivering at the cold.

“Aw, get inside, dude. It’s freezing out here.”

“What are you about to do?”

“Get food for Alley.”

“Oh…do you think I could apologize to her?”

“Not just yet. She’s hormonal right now.”

“Alright.” The girl gave her friend a quick hug before turning on a heel to face him again. “How long have you known Raven?”

‘“Since ninth grade. Why?”

“So you don’t know about her brother?”

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed. “What brother?”

“Never mind,” the girl mumbled to herself.

He gave her a suspicious look. “Don’t do it,” the boy warned.

“Don’t do what?”

“Get too involved with Raven. She’s cool and all but she’s a total bitch.”

“You don’t know anything about her,” Carmen quickly defended.

“I know a lot more than you,” he said sternly. “If you’re just hooking up, that’s fine but I swear to God she’ll humiliate you in the end.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Well. it’s not like I…like her…or anything anyways,” she said, hardly convincing. “Her mouth is good and…that’s about it. So you have nothing to worry about.”

“So she went down on you?! I need to start keeping tallies on that girl. That probably makes like ten people she’s hooked up with this year alone.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah. Jade, Brandon, like half of the guys on the football team-”

“Jake, stop,” Carmen said as she tried to block the information he was giving her from sinking in.

“She a hoe,” he chuckled.

“Well, she’s allowed to be whatever she wants and doesn’t care what people think.”

“Yeah. Anyways, you going to the party tonight?”

With the hopes of seeing Raven in the back of her mind, Carmen nodded.

“I may or may not. Depends on how Alley is feeling.”

“Alright, well text me or something and let me know.”

“Will do,” the boy said before they shared another hug.

As she walked towards her dorm, the psychology major wracked her brain in attempt to figure the dark haired girl out. There was something so enticing about Raven that Carmen couldn’t help but fall for her, but the darkness that dwelled inside the brunette stopped her from allowing love into her life.

If she wanted a chance to understand her, let alone be with her, Carmen had to come with a different approach. She had to find Ethan.

—

Ronis sighed as she exited her last class of the day but quickly smiled when she saw her boyfriend waiting for her.

“Hi,” the girl said before kissing him. “I’m looking forward to this week of rest and relaxation.”

Leo nodded. “Agreed. I made these for you.” He handed her the clear container filled with brownies.

“Aww! Thanks, babe!” she chirped. “Did you really make them yourself?”

“Of course! It’s a secret Brazilian recipe passed down through like twenty generations,” he chuckled.

“Ooo, I love that!”

“Mhm, the secret ingredient is what makes it special.”

“Which is?”

“Doce de leite and avelã.”

“What is that in English?”

“Umm, doce de leite is like sweet milk and avelã…I’m not even sure. Some kind of nut, but they taste good.”

“And that’s all that matters,” Ronis said before kissing him again.

“Opa, peidei,” he blurted. “Sorry!”

“Wait, what?” she asked before the foul smell of rotten eggs met her nose. “Ew! Did you fart?”

The girl scurried away but her boyfriend quickly rushed after her to pull her close. “We’re dating! You have to accept all parts of me,” he cackled.

“Ughhh! You’re disgusting!”

The boy stole a smooch before letting her go.

“Disgusting just for you,” he said with a grin.

“You’re lucky that I sort of like you or I’d hit you right in the eye.”

“You’re kind of cute when you’re angry,” Leo practically growled as he pulled her close by the waist. She immediately relented and melted into her boyfriend’s touch as he kissed her.

Just as he turned his head to deepen the smooch, the boy’s phone began to ring.

“I have to go,” he whispered against the girl’s lips. “My mum wants me to go to some stupid anniversary party.”

Ronis frowned. “Sounds fun, I guess.”

“I’d rather be with you.”

“I’d rather be with me too,” the girl joked.

In retaliation, Leo reached down and gave her ass a firm squeeze, eliciting a squeal. They made their way down the corridor and out of habit, Ronis waited for the boy to open the door for her, and when he didn’t, she quickly pushed the comparisons from her mind.

“I’ll call you later.”

They shared a kiss and the boy turned on his heel and walked away.

As the girl made her way to her room, a familiar voice made her heart skip a beat.

“Ronis,” Oliver called from across campus.

The girl was tempted to run away and pretend that she couldn’t hear him because she knew that if she looked into his hazel eyes, there was a chance that she wouldn’t be able to stop the conflicting feelings she had for the boy from taking over.

Ronis hesitantly turned around and saw a weary Oliver rushing across the courtyard. He looked as if he’d just run a marathon. The color was completely gone from his face and he panted as he tried to catch his breath; sending swirls of cold air between them.

The girl found the boy’s slow breathing to be unbelievably sexy, so she stared down at her boots as she spoke. “Hey,” she exhaled.

“Hey,” Oliver replied quietly.

“How are you?”

“Shattered.”

Although concerned, Ronis fought the urge to look at him. “Why?”

“I didn’t get much sleep last night. All I could think about was talking to you…I just really have to get something off of my chest.”

 _Oh no_ , she screamed internally. The girl had no idea what he would say, but in this moment, she wasn’t equipped to deal with it so she quickly changed the subject.

“Um, have you spoken to Jason since last night?”

“No…I haven’t spoken to him. I actually spent the night at my dad’s house.”

“Aw, how was that?”

“It was okay. Ronis, I really need to tell you something.”

“Okay, um, but can it wait? I really want to shower and Leo made me these brownies so if I want to be considered a good girlfriend, I have to try them.” Her attempt at a laugh came out as a strangled gasp.

“Are you alright?”

“No,” she admitted with a sniffle. “I just have to get out of here…I have to shower…and these brownies,” the girl repeated as her voice cracked. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Just like the previous night, Oliver watched as Ronis turned and quickly rushed away; his heart dropping further with every stride that she took. He frantically rearranged his thoughts as he realized that there was no way he could tell the girl about him.

Oliver sunk onto the icy bench in the center of the courtyard and tried to process everything that was happening in his life. The boy thought about how far he’d come to get to this point in his transition and his happiness and before he knew it, a thirty full minutes had gone by. His face was practically frostbitten but he didn’t care.

“Hey, Oscar,” Leo greeted as he approached.

Oliver scowled. “Hello, Lesley.”

The boy burst into laughter. “You’re so funny. Anyways, what are you doing out here?”

“None of your business.”

“I can respect that. But I guess you kissing my girl _was_ my business.”

Oliver’s stomach lurched.

“It’s okay though. She explained everything and it meant nothing to her.”

“I-I-Is that what she told you?”

“Yup.”

Oliver felt numb and he knew that it wasn’t from the ice. He had nothing else to say. _I won’t infringe on her happiness anymore._

“Well, I better go feel her up before anyone notices that I’m gone from the party,” Leo cackled. “Maybe there’s some more avelã brownies left.”

“Avelã,” Oliver mumbled to himself over the term his Portuguese maternal grandmother had often used while baking.

“Yeah,” the other boy replied. “I didn’t know the English word for it but my mum said that it was,um, hazelnut.”

Oliver practically jumped off of the bench. “You gave Ronis hazelnut brownies?!”

“Yes, Oakley! Why?”

“She’s allergic to hazelnuts, you bloody idiot!” he said before sprinting towards the girl’s dorm room.

—

Matt woke up early that morning and cringed at the cold sheets next to him. He hated sleeping alone, but he hated being lied to even more. He was still mad at Jason, but he figured that they’d have time to talk things out over the course of the eight hour flight back home.

As he packed his things, the boy fought every urge in his body to call the brunette. “Not even a courtesy call to remind him of the flight time,” he grumbled as he shoved London souvenirs that he’d purchased for his mother and brother into his suitcase. “He doesn’t deserve a phone call.”

The boy continued to groan to himself as he zipped his luggage and placed it at the door. He glanced around the room one last time before spotting the crumpled piece of paper on the ground. Matt scoffed, picked it up and since he had nothing better to do, he began to read.

_Dear Matt,_

_Let me start off by saying that I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know why I do the things that I do but I guess wanting people to like me isn’t a valid excuse when the most important person in my world gives me everything that I could ever need and more. I honestly don’t deserve you. You used to think that it was you holding me back from being successful, but it’s really the other way around._

_You shine so bright and I only dim your star. But I love you so much and I’ll always love you._

_I know that I have no right asking you for anything, but I couldn’t live without seeing you once more before you return home. Please, if you still love me, just give me the comfort of seeing you, even if that means just poking your head outside of the elevator._

_I’ll be waiting for you._

_If you don’t feel the need to come down, I’ll understand_

_-Jason_

“Fuck!” the boy cursed as he grabbed his phone. He quickly selected the brunette’s contact. “Of course I love you, crazy boy,” Matt mumbled anxiously.

When the call rang but eventually went to voicemail, the boy rushed out of his room, entered the elevator and punched the button for the lobby. When he arrived, he saw that it was empty.

Of course Matt didn’t expect Jason to wait in the lobby all night, but he would. Maybe that was the problem with the brunette, he gave up too easily.

Matt reread the letter. “Before ‘you’ return home? Is he seriously not going?”

He called Jason again, and when he didn’t pick up, the boy became infuriated.

“Always playing the fucking victim!” he fumed as he slapped the wall, earning him disapproving glares. Instead of apologizing the boy turned and stormed back to the elevator. He slammed his fist on the button that corresponded with his room’s floor before crumpling the letter in his hands again. “I’m over it.”

—

Jason could barely lift his eyelids as he stretched across the nurse’s cot.

“You’re awake,” the woman chirped.

“How long was I asleep?” he rasped.

“A few hours. Fevers take a toll.” She pressed the thermometer gun to his temple. “Still too high,” she sighed.

“I have to go.” The brunette winced as he sat up. “I have a flight to catch.”

“Aww, you poor thing. You’re in no condition to fly but I can’t hold you here.”

Jason checked the time on his phone, it was three hours pass his scheduled flight time. “Shit.” He then saw the missed calls from Matt. When he tried to return them, he was instantly greeted by the boy’s voicemail.

He felt lightheaded as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

“Be careful,” the nurse advised. “And if you don’t get any better, feel free to stop by.”

“Thank you. I’ll get myself some meds and another plane ticket,” he sighed as he exited the room into the chilly winds.

—

Jason staggered down the frost covered London street towards the pharmacy. He dragged himself inside and then down each aisle in search of medication. The boy grabbed the first box that he saw, but his vision was so blurry that he could barely make out the small writing.

“Jason?”

The brunette’s stomach lurched at the sound of the voice. He reluctantly glanced over his shoulder to find Lucian Piane staring at him.

Without a word, Jason turned on his heel and began to rush towards the first available register, but he bumped into a condom display, knocking the entire thing over in the process.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Lucian asked as he grabbed Jason’s shoulders to steady him.

“D-D-Don’t touch me,” he rasped.

The man quickly pulled his hands away and defensively raised them. “Sorry, just trying to help.”

“Once upon a time, you tried to ruin my life. No use trying to help now,” he said curtly as he knelt to pick up the boxes to return them to the shelf.

“Well, I’m glad your headmaster doesn’t feel that way. He told me that they were going to expel you. I told him that if he did, it’d be the biggest mistake of his life.”

The brunette paused but only for a second as he continued to clean up the mess. Lucian stooped down to help him.

“Trojan: Double Ecstasy,” the man chuckled as he placed it on the display. “Those are good.”

Jason sniffled through his congested nose as he quickly grabbed the rest of the boxes and shoved them onto the shelf before standing.

“You sick?”

The brunette continued to ignore the man as he made his way to the registers.

“If so, I don’t think an antacid will help.”

The boy gritted his teeth and turned on his heel but Lucian stopped him.

“Maybe this will work,” he said as he pulled a box of cold and flu medicine from behind his back. “I’ve been practicing magic in my spare time,” the man laughed.

Jason rolled his eyes and pushed past Lucian towards the aisle anyway. To make sure that his vision was clear, he wiped his eyes and retrieved the proper box of medicine before making his way to the checkout for the final time.

Lucian grabbed his contact lense solution and smiled admiringly at the boy as he paid for his item. “I’ll see you around campus after fall break.”

The brunette reluctantly turned to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“I’m going to be shadowing for the new headmaster position.”

Jason felt sick to his stomach.

“Oh my God, your face!” Lucian cackled. “I’m kidding. But I will be temporarily joining the school board to help get the students excited about the production side of the industry.”

“By fucking with people’s minds,” Jason mumbled.

“I really regret that…but it’s not me anymore,” he said sincerely.

The brunette retrieved his bag before using what little strength he had to make a dramatic exit from the pharmacy, nearly walking into the glass door in the process.

Lucian suppressed his laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Angst, transphobic slurs, child abuse, sexual assault, verbal abuse, domestic violence, general violence and character death (?)

_Lucian suppressed his laughter._

—

Mrs. Lent rushed through the arriving airport crowd before spotting her baby boy and throwing her arms around him.

“Hi, Matty!” she chirped as she discreetly checked his temperature with the back of her hand. “How are you feeling? How was your flight? Are you jetlagged? Where is Jason?!”

“Mom,” Matt groaned as he pulled her hand away.

“What happened to your hand? Why’s it bandaged?”

“I got into a fight and I punched a street sign,” he said matter of factly.

The woman was perplexed. “What? And you are completely serious…Matty I’m starting to think that you really need help.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” the boy sighed before pulling his luggage along.

His mother shook her head and followed behind him, nearly bumping into the boy when he abruptly stopped.

Matt wasn’t in the mood to see Mr. Dardo, let alone hold a conversation with him, but when the man stepped in front of him and blocked his path, he kind of had no choice.

“Hey, Paul,” Mrs. Lent greeted.

“Hello. You’re looking more beautiful each time that I see you.”

“Aw, thank you. That’s very sweet of you!”

“Well sweet is my middle name,” he said as he turned to look at Matt. “Where is my son?”

“That’s none of my concern anymore.”

Mr. Dardo did his best to hide his delight.

“Matty, why not?” his mother pleaded through a pout. “What happened?”

“I’m not talking about this right now. But some people should be happy,” he said curtly before storming past the man.

Mrs. Lent stood perplexed. “He’s had the worst attitude lately and I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s a teenage phase. He’ll get over it,” Mr. Dardo assured.

“I really hope so. Anyways, you wanted to know the recipe to my avocado dip you tasted at the party a few weeks ago. So, you let the avocados soak in-”

“Mom!” Matt yelled from across the room. “Let’s go!”

“Looks like someone is cranky,” the woman sighed. “It was really good seeing you again,” she said before they shared a friendly hug.

“Later,” the man replied with a smile that quickly morphed into a scowl as he pulled out his phone. He selected his son’s contact, placed the device to his ear, and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello?” Jason rasped.

“Where the hell are you?”

“In my dorm. I missed my flight but I already bought another ticket. I’m packing now.”

“You should’ve been on _this_ flight,” he fumed. “You had a radio interview as soon as you got off the plane and various other things that have now been thrown off of the schedule. Now that you won’t make it here until tomorrow, I have to call everyone and reschedule or cancel, which is very unprofessional Jason. This industry is cutthroat and they won’t wait around for you.”

“Sorry,” the boy offered. “I’m sick and I overslept.”

“Alright,” the man sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. And drink some tea, you sound horrible.”

“Okay. I will.”

“I love you.”

Jason could hardly take the words seriously, but they were nice to hear. “I love you too, Dad.”

“Bye,” Mr. Dardo said before hanging up.

—

“So are you and Jason…broken up?” Mrs. Lent asked as Matt tossed his luggage into the trunk of her Mercedes.

“No,” he replied sharply.

“So, then you’re together,” the woman beamed.

“No.”

“Then-”

“Can you just take me to my dorm?”

“Noooo, Matty. You promised Lace that you and Jason would help her find a wedding dress today! And Jason isn’t here, but you still have to go.”

“I don’t remember promising anything like that. I must’ve been drunk when you asked me.”

His mother stared at him in disbelief. “What is wrong with you? Why would you say that to me?”

Matt stared down at his Converse.

“Matty, I do my best for you…I-I-I try so hard,” she stuttered as her voice began to break. “Going through a divorce and trying to keep it all together-” the woman got out before she buried her face into her hands and started to sob.

Matt felt like shit. “Mom…please don’t cry.”

When the woman continued to weep, her son wrapped his arms around her.

“I t-try Matty. You might not think so, but I do.”

“I know you do, Mom. I’m sorry. Just don’t cry. There’s nothing worst than making your mother cry.”

The woman wiped her eyes and attempted to regulate her breathing.

“I feel like that’s how I am with Jason though. I try and it’s never enough.”

“There’s a difference between try and force, Matty.”

Matt released his hold on his mother and frowned. “I don’t force him to do anything.”

“If things don’t go your way, you get so mad at that poor boy that he doesn’t know what to do with himself.”

“Pfft, you just don’t know what he did this time.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Only if you give me the address to this damn bridal shop so we can help Lace find a dress,” Matt said with a smile.

“You’re offering to drive?” she asked skeptically.

“Yeah. And maybe I could treat you to some dinner or ice cream after the shopping? I’m probably indebted to you for the next month for making you cry.”

Mrs. Lent cackled. “Honey, you’re indebted to me for life,” she said as she made her way to the passenger side of her car. ”I was in labor with you for eighteen hours! Your head was enormous and my lady parts were never the same after that.”

“Ugh, God!” Matt cringed as he placed his hands over his ears. “Mom, please spare me of the disturbing terms you use to describe your anatomy. I already said I was sorry. No need to traumatize me.”

“434 W Vearlet Ave,” she said with a grin as she tossed him the keys.

—

As Matt drove along the highway, he relayed all the details of his fall break to his mother, excluding his fight, run in with the law and Pearl.

“So, Jason thought this boy was cute and lied to the Ronis girl to keep her away?” Mrs. Lent asked.

“Yeah,” Matt sighed.

“And he didn’t…cheat?”

The boy glanced over at her with furrowed eyebrows. “No. Why?”

“Why are you so upset? I mean I can understand you being mad about him lying to his friends, but as far as your relationship goes, you shouldn’t be so upset.”

“Mom, he went after another guy! Like, am I not good enough?!”

“Matty, he did not ‘go after ‘ another guy. I’d say he checked him out at best, but honey, that’s human nature.”

“Human nature to be blatantly disrespectful?!”

His mother giggled. “Aww, my little man and his first love. I wasn’t half this crazy.”

“I’m not being crazy! He flirts with other people and just doesn’t give a damn about me.”

“Matty, flirting is like breathing. People flirt to get jobs, to keep their jobs, to get out of  traffic tickets, it’s harmless. I flirted with my ultrasound technician as we looked at Josh, I told him that I hoped my baby was as handsome as he was and he gave me free prints,” she giggled.

“Are you insane?”

“Not at all. Flirting is natural.”

“Even directly in front of your significant other?”

“Depends. Give me an example of what Jason does.”

“Okay, so on one of our Skype calls he was like, ‘oh well here’s my roommate Oliver’ and he put his arm around his shoulder and he was being really extra.”

“Harmless,” his mother assured. “In fact, he probably likes to see you get a little jealous.”

“Why on Earth would anyone want to purposefully make their partner jealous. That’s like cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Because there’s nothing like a man who gets jealous and to stake his claim on you, he lifts you up and presses you against the wall and-”

“Mom!” Matt screeched. “Please develop a filter!”

“Whatttt? I wasn’t going to say anything inappropriate.”

“'Presses you against the wall’ was beyond inappropriate.”

“All I’m saying is that it feels good to know that someone loves you and is willing to prove it.”

“And if I go and makeout with someone else to make him jealous?”

“Then that would be cheating,” she laughed. “Just use common sense and communication for a successful relationship, Matty.”

“Thanks for the advice,” he sighed.

“And try not to blow up on him so much.”

“Got it.”

“And use protection,” mumbled.

“I do.”

“Don’t tell me! Just smile and nod, okay. God, you’re the one who needs a filter.”

The boy couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled into the parking lot of the bridal shop.

—

With Leo close behind him, Oliver sprinted down the corridor of the female dorms, nearly falling over when he reached Ronis’ door. He pounded his fist on the oak.

“Ronis!”

There was no response.

“I’m gonna kick the door down,” he said frantically.

“No, wait!” said Leo. “I’m gonna call her,” he panted as he pulled out his phone.

“What difference will that make if she’s dying?!”

“Hello?” Leo replied to the voice on the other end of the call.

Oliver snatched the phone from him and placed it to his ear. “Ronis?”

“No, it’s her roommate, Sonique. Ronis had this crazy allergic reaction. She broke out in hives and her throat literally closed so I drove her to the hospital.”

“I’ll be right there,” he said before shoving the device into Leo’s chest. “She’s in the hospital because of you,” the boy hissed.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Well, sor-ry. I don’t think she even told me that she was allergic to peanuts.”

Oliver’s lips curled as he prepared to call the boy every name in the book, but he didn’t have time. He simply pursed his lips to fight the urge and rushed towards the exit.

“Hey, wait up, Octavius!”

—

Oliver sprinted into the hospital and instantly spotted Sonique.

“Hey,” he panted. “How is she?”

“I don’t know. They won’t let me in yet.”

The boy walked over to the receiptionist’s desk and used his father’s connections to find out which room the girl was in. He thanked the woman and rushed past the nurse’s station, followed by Leo, who used his looks and ambassador ties to get through.

Oliver knocked on the designated door before he slowly opened it. Ronis was laid on her side, but when she saw who it was, she pulled the blanket over her head.

“Please don’t come in here,” Ronis pleaded. “I look so gross.” Due to the anaphylaxis, the girl’s usually smooth skin was broken out in large red bumps. Her face was so puffed up, that her eyes were nearly swollen shut and she was attached to several tubes that administered her medicine, oxygen and monitored her progress.

Despite all of this, Oliver still found the girl to be utterly beautiful. “You could never look gross,” he assured as he made his way to the seat next to her bed.

The girl slowly lowered the blanket and Oliver smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Miserable,” she sighed.

“Babe, I’m really sorry,” Leo said. “I don’t think you told me anything about this.”

“I did,” Ronis assured. “Like three times because you kept changing it to shellfish, strawberries and even the sun that time you tackled me into your car. You need some type of exercises for your brain to help boost your memory.”

“I’m doing my best here. What more do you want from me?”

“Just be careful and try not to kill me. Is that too much to ask?”

The boy groaned. “I said I was sorry, Rhonda.”

Oliver pushed himself out of the seat. It was okay for the boy to butcher his name, but he found screwing up the name of the girl he was supposedly happy with to be completely disrespectful. “You are the most-”

“Oli,” Ronis quietly interjected. “Will you give us a minute?”

He protectively shook his head but she gave him a reassuring pat on the hand. The boy frowned and reluctantly obliged, bumping past Leo as he exited the room.

“Leo,” the girl began. “Leonardo Alberto del Figueiredo Machado…IV.”

“Oh, God. Nobody uses my full name except my grandmother…when she’s mad.”

“Mad is a bit of an understatement. If I weren’t in the hospital, you’d probably have books being thrown at your head right now.”

“Why?”

“I think you’re a great guy, but this just isn’t working out.”

The boy was utterly confused. “You like Odysseus. It’s him isn’t it?”

“No, it’s you!” Ronis screamed as loud as her sore throat would let her. “You’re just an empty wagon. Like a fancy sports car with no engine. Like a beautiful, golden Faberge egg…with dust on the inside. Like a-”

"I get it! You think I’m hot,” the boy said with a smug grin.

“I think you’re dim! Sorry, my love but I think we should just call it quits.”

“So…you want to breakup?”

“Yes,” Ronis said in exasperation.

“But we can’t.”

The girl raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve told my entire family about you. You’re scheduled to be my date to my sister’s cotillion. My grandfather is the Brazilian ambassador to the U.K. with connections to important people; politicians and royalty. Come on now, babe, we have a beautiful future ahead of us.”

“Leo, none of that means shit to me…if you can’t even remember my name.”

“Rosalie, duh,” the boy said before his eyebrows furrowed. “Rachel…Ruth?”

Oliver stood next to the door with his back pressed against the wall; impatiently  drumming his fingers along the plaster as he waited for the girl to summon him.

But he didn’t have to wait long when the door burst open and Leo sprinted out; size seven bootie flying right behind him, striking him hard in the back.

“It’s Ronis!” the girl screeched.

“What a woman,” Oliver chuckled to himself before retrieving her shoe and peeking around the corner of the door. “Is it safe to come in now?”

“I have another boot in case you want some too,” she joked.

“I’m good,” he laughed as he entered the room and returned her boot.

“We’re over,” the girl sighed. “The play might be a little awkward, but it’s only for a few more weeks.”

“May I have this kiss, Mrs. Darcy?” Oliver teased.

Ronis cackled. “Oh my God, shut up.”

The boy smiled and sunk into the chair next to her bed.

“Are you sure that I don’t look beastly?”

Oliver shook his head. “You look beautiful.”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“If you knew how I felt about you, you’d know how perfect I think you are,” he said quietly.

Ronis winced. “Ya know you can’t say such things to me right now. It hurts to smile.”

“Then I’ll smile for you.”

“Knock, knock,” the doctor said as he tapped on the door before entering. “What are you doing in here?”

“Hi, Dad,” Oliver greeted.

Ronis gasped. “This is your father?”

The boy nodded.

“Oh, God, why do I have such horrible luck?” She pulled the blanket over her head.

The man checked his chart and his face lit up. _This is Ronis!_ he mouthed excitedly.

Oliver nodded in exasperation. _Please don’t embarrass me._

His father winked. _Never._ “So Ronis, how are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” the girl replied, voice muffled by the sheets.

“Can I take a look at your beautiful face that Oliver always talks about? I need to check out the hives.”

His son shot him a look through narrowed eyes but the man simply gave his beanie a light tug, pulling it over his eyes.

“Jerk,” he responded as he returned the hat to its normal spot.

“I look like Shrek right now, so brace yourself.” The girl sighed loudly before reluctantly lowering the blanket.

“Those hives aren’t bad at all,” the doctor assured. “But we could up the antihistamines to get them cleared completely,” he said as he scrawled information onto his clipboard. “How does your throat feel?”

“Still sore, but much better. If only I hadn’t swallowed…the brownies that is.”

Oliver chuckled nervously.

“You look just like your dad,” Ronis said sweetly.

“The low rent version of me,” the man cackled. “But he’s getting a few chin hairs to fill in the goatee.”

“It looks really good,” she complimented.

Oliver blushed. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Okay, Miss Ronis, I’ll have the nurse adjust your medication. It may or may not put you to sleep, but you’re safe here,” he assured with a beautifully white smile.

“Thank you so much.”

“I can’t guarantee that you’ll be safe around Oliver though,” the man joked.

Ronis giggled. “I would trust him with my life. You’ve raised the sweetest, most honest guy that I’ve ever met.”

The father shot the son a quick, skeptical look. “And you seem like a perfectly accepting, unprejudiced and overall great human being whom nobody should fear because they don’t know how you’ll react to certain information,” he hinted.

“She just threw a shoe at her boyfriend for getting her name wrong,” the boy responded.

“ _Ex_ -boyfriend,” Ronis clarified.

When Oliver blushed, his father smiled at the hopeless romantic as he made his way to the door. “I did raise an honest son, hopefully we can keep it that way. And I mean if someone were to faint because of big news, we’re already in the hospital so it’s perfect.”

“Goodbye, Dad,” the boy said through gritted teeth.

The man flashed a mischievous grin. “I’ll check on you later Ronis.”

“Okay. Thank you so much, Dr. Oli’s dad.”

The doctor laughed before softly closing the door.

“He’s weird but in a really good way,” she giggled.

“Yeah…that’s my father…full of…weirdness.”

“Are you okay? You seem a little off.”

“Well like I said earlier, I do have something to tell you…”

“Okay.”

Based on her reaction earlier, Oliver wasn’t expecting such a simple response. His heart began to race. “Um, I-I-I, um-”

The boy’s senses were sent into overdrive when Ronis grabbed his hand. She even kissed the back of it with swollen lips before interlocking their fingers and looking up at him. “I’m ready.”

Oliver swallowed what little spit that his dry mouth had produced and began. “So…I’m trans.”

Ronis raised an eyebrow. “Trans? Define that. Transfer, transformer…”

“I’ve been transitioning from female to male for about five years now.”

The girl quickly snatched her hand away from his. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Oliver’s stomach dropped and his heart began to shatter. “Is that…bad?”

“Yes! I kissed you for fucks sakes! Even your hand!” she fumed as she swatted at  him. “I’m not a lesbian!”

“But I’m not a girl,” Oliver attempted to inform. “I’m a straight male.”

“You’re a tranny freak and you need to get away from me!”

Oliver couldn’t process what he was hearing as he sat frozen by her bedside.

His father suddenly burst into the room. “See, son? I told you that she’d understand.”

“Have you lost your plot?! She hates me!”

“Disgusting tranny freak!” Ronis screeched before throwing her boot, hitting the boy directly in the face.

Oliver was startled awake from the realistic feeling of the attack, nearly falling out of the chair.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Ronis asked as she attempted to steady him from her bed.

“Yeah,” Oliver rasped. “I had a nightmare…thank God it’s over.”

He looked up at the girl whose beautiful skin and face were now completely clear of any blemishes as she gazed at him through concerned eyes. “Well what kind of nightmare was it? You like you’ve been through hell.”

“I had to sit through hours of Leo’s singing. It was absolutely horrific.”

The girl burst into laughter.

“It’s really good to see you up and chirpy again. I’m glad the hives are gone.”

“Yeah, I feel so much better. By the time the nurse came, you were already snoring,” she giggled.

A little embarrassed, Oliver chuckled.

“It was cuteee,” the girl assured. “With you here, I felt comfortable enough to take a nap myself…hospitals usually terrify me.”

“I’ve practically grown up in them, particularly this one. My dad has worked her for years.”

“That must be really cool. Bring your child to work day and you got to see surgeries,” she joked.

“Just imagine little Oliver hovering over an open heart surgery patient, dropping pieces of taffy and shit.”

Ronis laughed so hard that she snorted. “Little Oliver sounds precious.”

“Little Oliver,” the boy sighed so quietly that the girl didn’t notice.

“You okay?”

He nodded.

“So, I know I was brash earlier, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. I understand.”

“So what was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh, um, I-I-I just wanted to ask about your plans this week.”

“Well, now that I’m newly single, it doesn’t look like I have any.”

“I’d like to change that…”

“My relationship status or my dead social life?”

The boy turned bright red. “Maybe both,” he said, barely audible.

The girl smiled. “I might like that.”

Completely ecstatic in the direction that the conversation was going, Oliver knew that there was no way that he’d ruin the moment with his confession. He couldn’t. Not yet.

—

Matt held open the door for an eager Mrs. Lent to enter the bridal shop, where she spotted her future daughter-in-law.

With her pastel pink hair pulled into a messy top knot and a deep wrinkle in her forehead, the girl looked completely overwhelmed, but she was relieved when she saw the duo.

“Hi!” Lace beamed as she threw her arms around the woman then Matt. “Thank you lot so much for coming. My mum won’t arrive until the day of the wedding and I just really need the support. Although she will be here today via facetime.”

“How sweet!” Mrs. Lent chirped. “So have you seen anything that you like?”

“Um, I’ve been browsing but it’s like a sea…of white.”

“It’s not just white! There’s silk, organza, taffeta, chiffon…” The woman’s voice trailed off as she rushed through the store.

“Oh, wait for me,” Lace said as she followed the woman.

“It _is_ a sea of white,” Matt groaned in exasperation as he flopped onto the cream colored sofa, sighing when he heard his mother’s excitement in the background as she ran about the store.

“I want you to try on this one and this one and- oh! This is gorgeous! Try this one on first!”

Moments later Mrs. Lent eagerly sat down next to her son. “This is so exciting. My wedding dress was a beautiful off the shoulder ball gown with beaded lace appliques and a veil so long-”

“So long that it would’ve made Princess Diana jealous,” Matt said as he finished her sentence. “I’ve heard this description over a thousand times and your wedding photos hung all over the house at one point.”

“After the birth of my children, my wedding was the best day of my life and I really loved my dress. Actually, it’s still in my closet! Do you think Lace would be interested in wearing it?” she asked excitedly.

“Mom, I don’t think she wants a dress that smells like mothballs.”

His mother gasped as she flooded his arm and side with light pinches. “Stop being mean to your mother.”

The woman’s attacks felt like butterfly kisses so the boy laughed as he squirmed away, but she stopped when Lace rounded the corner in Mrs. Lent’s pick, a taffeta ball gown with sparkly beaded lace appliques and capped sleeves. The girl’s walk was stiff and uncomfortable as she made her way to the pedestal in front of them.

“I love it!” Mrs. Lent squealed. “It looks so similar to my dress.”

“And that’s why it needs to go away,” Matt teased.

His mother frowned. “I’m starting to regret asking your spootie self to come.”

“That’s the goal.”

“He’s a silly boy, Lace. What do you think about the dress?”

The girl ran her hands over the smooth fabric of the skirt as she thought of a nice way to put her opinion. “Um, it’s very Disney princess. I mean, I feel like Cinderella.”

“Yes!” Mrs. Lent beamed.

“I’m not sure…that I want to look like a  character. Although Lightning’s outfit would be pretty bad ass,” she giggled.

“Lightning?” the woman asked.

“A character from Final Fantasy,” Matt informed.

Lace blushed. “It’s the game that brought Josh and I together.”

“What does she look like?”

“Well, she has pale pink hair like me. She wears a khaki shorts and armor and has a backpack sort of strapped to her thigh. She’s like a steampunk Indiana Jones who carries a fancy sword.”

“Okay,” Mrs. Lent chirped with wide eyes.

“I honestly wouldn’t be opposed to wearing a t-shirt and jeans.”

“No!” the woman cried. “Why would you do such a thing? It’d break my poor heart! I don’t have any daughters so this is my only chance to have this moment, oh please!”

Matt cackled. Mom, calm down. It’s her wedding and if she wants to wear jeans, she can.”

“But, b-b-but-”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Lent. I will be wearing a dress. That’s why we’re here.”

“Thank God,” the woman sighed in relief.

“But I don’t like this dress,” the girl said quietly.

“Okay,” Mrs. Lent replied, obviously heartbroken. “What’s next?”

“I’m not sure. But for you, I’ll try this cool looking one that I found, or another one of your picks.”

Mrs. Lent clapped excitedly just as the girl’s phone began to beep at the facetime notification.

“Ooo! It’s my mum and cousin,” Lace said as she answered.

“Hi, honey!” the girl’s mother greeted as soon as the camera became focused.

“Hey, mum. Hi best cousin in the world,” she beamed. “I’ve tried on my first dress! Here, I’ll let you have a look.” She turned to Matt. “Could you hold this up, please?”

“Sure.”

The boy grabbed the device and held the camera far enough so that the people on the other end could see the girl’s gown.

“Aww, my baby! You look so beautiful,” the girl’s mother said, practically in tears.

“Oh, Mum, please don’t cry.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“I make no such promises,” Mrs. Lent informed.

The group laughed.

“I really like the dress, but it’s not ‘you’,” Lace’s cousin added.

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed when he found the voice to be familiar.

“Alright, I’m going to go change into the next one Lace said as she stepped off of the pedestal and into the dressing room.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she came out dressed as Zelda,” the voice laughed.

When he was sure that he knew the person on the other end, Matt turned the phone’s camera to face him and his jaw dropped.

“Laiken?”

“Matthew James Lent of Brooklyn, New York! What are you doing there?”

“Lace is marrying my brother, Josh.”

“Your brother is marrying my cousin?! What a small world!”

“Wait, how do you two know each other?” Mrs. Lent asked.

“Um, I was in her place of work and-”

“You were running from the cops and knocked me over!”

“Cops?” his mother asked, completely perplexed and caught off guard. “What is she talking about, Matty?”

Laiken immediately backtracked. “Did I say cops? I meant cope…we bumped into each other and he was having a hard time coping with a situation.”

Matt chuckled.

“So that’s code for none of my business?”

“I punched a street sign, damaged it, a cop saw and started to chase me but Laiken helped me get away. Is that enough info for you?”

“Oh my God, Matty,” the woman groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

“Don’t cry,” her son pleaded.

“I’m done crying.”

“Mom…”

“Don’t ‘Mom’ me,” she said sternly before Lace rounded the corner in a skin tight silk gown with golden embroidered sheer appliques that offered glimpses of her stomach and legs.

“Do you think Josh will like this?” she giggled.

“Well you’re practically naked so of course,” Mrs. Lent commented.

“I agree Lacey,” her mother added. “It’s very revealing.”

“You haven’t even seen the back yet,” the pink haired girl said before turning around and exposing the plunging back of the gown.

“It’s so hot!” Laiken complimented.

“Right?” Lace beamed as she turned around. “I feel like a sexy tree nymph.”

“What a way to feel on your wedding day,” Matt groaned as he mindlessly fiddled with the seam on the cream sofa. He felt terrible that his mother was upset with him yet again.

“I want to feel like a sexy video game heroine ready to start her new life with her hero,” Lace beamed.

“And I need a dress that will capture all of that.”

“Can we omit the word ‘sexy’?” her mother asked.

“But Josh will like it,” she whined.

“That’s for your wedding night,” Laiken whispered.

Mrs. Lent covered her ears. “Mommy ears.”

“So it’s a unanimous no on this dress?”

“Yes,” the mothers said in unison.

“Fine,” Lace sighed. “I still may get it for the honeymoon,” she giggled before sauntering towards the dressing room.

Mrs. Lent grabbed the phone from Matt.

“So, Laiken, will you be flying out for the wedding?”

“I will!”

“Good. I’d love to hear more about this encounter you had with my irresponsible son.”

“Mom,” the boy exhaled. “We can talk about it.”

The woman ignored him. “I really look forward to meeting you both on the big day,” she said with a smile before returning the phone to Matt’s hand.

“I look forward to seeing you too,” Laiken said with a wink.

Matt simply nodded.

There was an awkward silence before they heard Lace shout from the dressing room.

“Okay, you guys, I really love this one so be gentle with me,” she warned before emerging.

The girl seemed to float across the room as she made her way to the pedestal. She sniffled and fanned her eyes.

“Awww,” all of the women said in unison as the boy sulked.

“Lace, I think it’s absolutely gorgeous,” her mother said through a waterfall of tears.

“Same, Lace,” Laiken added. “You look like a unicorn princess.”

Mrs. Lent was speechless as she happily blubbered into her hands.

“Aw,” Lace said as she rushed over and threw her arms around the woman, sending bundles of the lightly tinted, multicolored tulle around her. Paired with an intricately beaded bodice, the empire waist ball gown was romantic, playful and suited the girl perfectly.

“It’s everything,” Lace sniffled. “It’s like cotton candy or something,” she giggled as she wiped her eyes.

“It’s classy with a unique touch and the neckline is very sexy,” said Laiken.

Lace glanced at her future brother-in-law who had begun to stare into space. “What do you think, Matt?”

“Hmm?” The boy asked as he was snapped back to reality from thoughts of Jason.

“What do you think of this dress?” she repeated.

“Looks good. Video game, unicorn, rainbow.” He gave a thumbs up.

“Do you think Josh will like it?”

“You could walk down the aisle in a trash bag and he’d love it,” Matt assured. “He loves you.”

“So, Lace,” Laiken began, “are you saying yes to the dress?”

“Yes!” the girl cheered before she burst into happy tears.

Mrs. Lent pushed herself off of the couch and wrapped her arms around the girl. “Group hug!” she said, urging Matt, with the girl’s phone in hand to join.

He reluctantly did so, allowing the hug to last a few seconds before he pulled away and handed the girl her phone.

“Now accessories!” Mrs. Lent beamed.

“Oh, fuck my life,” Matt said under his breath but his mother caught every word.

“Will you ladies excuse me and my son for a moment?”

“Sure, um, I’ll be in the veil section,” Lace said before sauntering away.

Mrs. Lent exhaled as she sunk onto the cushion next to her son. “I guess I invited you out to shop with us because I wanted to spend some time with you, especially after your trip. When you first made things clear about your sexuality, I know I pushed you away, to the point where you even moved out for awhile. That devastated me. I never want my babies to feel like-” she took a deep breath, “like I’m not there for them. So I’ve attempted to go above and beyond to show you that I’m here no matter what.”

“I know, Mom,” he sighed.

“Whether you’re gay, straight, green, or speckled, I love you and nothing will ever change that, but lately I’ve noticed that you’re really unhappy and it breaks my heart.”

“I’m not unhappy, I just…I don’t know.”

“Is it Jason?”

“No, Jason makes me happy, but I just- Mom I don’t know. I really don’t.”

“You’re grumpy and volatile. You’re being chased by police, getting into fights, punching inanimate objects until your hand bleeds. Matty, that’s a form of self harm.”

"I never thought of it that way,” the boy said quietly.

“Well, it is. I can just see you going down this really dark path and it terrifies me,” she sniffled. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, my baby boy.”

Matt quickly wiped his eyes to stop the threat of any tears. “Mom, making you cry twice in one day makes me feel like the scum of the earth.”

“Matty, I want you to get help. A therapist, anger management, anything.”

“I will. I promise.”

“And if I ever need to attend a session, you know I will.”

“I know, Mom. Thank you.”

She leaned in and placed a firm kiss on his forehead, leaving an impression of her coral lipstick.

“Love you, Matty.”

“Love you too.”

“So, you can get out of here. I’ll hitch a ride home with Lace.”

“I’m good,” Matt assured. “I actually wanna look at some bridesmaids dresses.”

“Why?”

“Last week, I got into drag for the first time and created this character named Pearl. Maybe she needs a new outfit,” he said jokingly.

“Pearl, huh?”

The boy instantly regretted telling his mother the information, but he reluctantly nodded.

“Well, if she’s a part of you, then I love her with all my heart too.”

Matt wanted to burst into tears at how much his mother had changed over the past year. Her unconditional acceptance meant the world to him. And the fact that her biggest problem was that he didn’t seem happy, made him feel more loved than he deserved. The boy wanted to see his mother smile again and therapy was a start.

—

Jake bounced a rubber ball against Alley’s dorm room door while the girl nervously paced in front of her bed.

“We could tell them over dinner,” the girl continued. “My mom would never go crazy on me in public.”

“Yes, but J definitely would.”

“Ugh, true.”

“I say we don’t tell them.”

“Jake, I’m going to start showing any day now. How am I going to hide that?”

“Avoid them for another seven months and when you give birth, tell them that someone left a baby on your doorstep.”

The girl tossed a pillow at him. “The nonsense that comes out of you is unbelievable.”

“Hey, I’m trying to think of a solution.”

“You’re just stressing me out even more.”

The boy stopped what he was doing to stand and grab the girl’s hands. “I’m sorry. All jokes aside, we don’t have to tell them until we’re absolutely ready. And if they choose to go crazy, then they’ll be missing out on a great human being.”

“How do you know the baby will be a great human being?”

“I meant you.”

Alley blushed, but only for a second when she recognized her ex-boyfriend’s seduction attempts. “Not a chance,” she giggled.

Jake scrunched his nose. “It was a really good try though,” the boy laughed.

“It was.”

The girl pulled away and continued pacing.

“Oh my God, Jake, we have so much to do. We need a new place. There’s no way we can have a baby at the dorms.”

“Agreed.”

“Ugh this is so stressful. We need somewhere close to campus, yet in budget. Oh God, what is our budget?” she panicked. “I need to get a job.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Then how the hell are we supposed to afford a baby, Jake?! Stop being stupid and immature! You have no common sense and I wish-”

She abruptly stopped when he handed her a single golden key.

“Our new place.”

Alley was speechless.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, but yeah. Two bedrooms. Five minutes away from campus. And it even has a jetted tub,” he said as he suggestively raised his eyebrows.

“Awe, Jake it sounds perfect,” she sniffled.

“I told you I’d take care of you.”

The girl nodded.

Jake smiled and stole a kiss from Alley’s cheek. Then another from her jawline. And when he kissed her neck, she palmed his face and pushed him away.

“Not today, baby daddy.”

“I’ll win you back eventually.”

“Win me a baby shower, then we’ll talk.”

“Done.”

“I want the theme to be grey and yellow with little baby animals everywhere.”

“Oh, no, no, no. The baby shower is the woman’s thing. I will provide the funds, but you have to organize everything. I don’t even think I’m allowed to attend such a function. It’s like bad luck or something.”

Alley laughed. “Fine. In the meantime, get out of here so that I can go to bed. My back hurts.”

Jake frowned. “Is there anything I can do?”

“No, it’s just this dull pain. I’ll put a little heat on it and try to sleep.”

Although still worried, the boy gave in. “Alright…If you need anything, call me. I’ll most likely be at the party or just hanging out with the guys.”

“Okay.”

The boy affectionately rubbed her stomach before kissing her cheek and exiting.

—

“Are you ready Max?” April asked her roommate from beside the door. “This party is going to be so good.”

“Yeah, just give me two seconds,” the girl replied frantically from the bathroom. She quickly counted and bagged her pill supply and various other drugs.

“Well, I’m going to get Kurtis. I’ll be back.”

“Perfect. I promise that I’ll be ready by then.”

“Mmkay.”

April exited the room and sauntered through the snow until she got to the male dorms. When she got to the door of her boyfriend’s room, she knocked.

No response.

She knocked again. When nobody answered, the girl pulled out her phone, selected her boyfriend’s number and placed the device to her ear. Not only could she hear the dial tone, but she also heard the distinct ‘Can’t Feel My Face’ by the Weeknd ringtone.

“Sleepy head,” the girl groaned as she hung up the phone and pulled out the extra room key the boy had given her. April unlocked the door, entered and found the small living room empty except for Kurtis’ phone being left on the coffee table.

The girl rolled her eyes and made her way towards the bedroom but froze midway when she heard a female voice moan.

“Oh my God! Kurtis that feels so good.”

“Shut the fuck up,” he grunted.

April felt sick to her stomach as heartache and rage swirled through her body. She didn’t know what she’d do, but the girl allowed her inner strength to take over as she burst into the room.

The unknown girl was nude and laid on her back with her legs wrapped around Kurtis’ waist as he thrust into her.

“What the fuck, Kurtis!” April shouted.

“Shit,” the devious boy got out as he pulled away from the girl, who quickly grabbed her clothes and rushed out of the room. “April, I’m so sorry,” he offered.

“How could you do this to me?! ¡Te odio! I hate you! It’s over! ¡Yo era una buena novia para usted!”

The boy attempted to calm her by grabbing her arms but the girl swung her purse and hit him directly in the balls. He groaned and collapsed to the floor.

“Vete al infierno,” April hissed before storming out of the room.

As she rushed back to her dorm room, the girl couldn’t stop the tears that began to waterfall down her cheeks. By the time she was opening her door, her makeup was running and Max was seated on the sofa waiting on her return so that they could go to the party but once she saw her roommate, everything changed.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Max asked, tone overly concerned.

“I caught Kurtis cheating on me!”

“What? Of my God, April! Are you okay?”

“No,” she wept as she rushed into the bathroom.

“Damn,” Max said before pulling out her phone and calling Brian.

“Max where the hell are you?”

“Babe, I know I was supposed to meet you at the party, but April is really upset right now and I have to stay here with her.”

“No. We have money to make, get your ass here now, or we’re over.”

“Babe,” Max said in disbelief before the dial tone signaled that the boy had hung up on her.

The girl contemplated hard at what she should do and was torn between the exit and the bathroom door.

When she finally made her decision, Max reluctantly made her way over, reached for the handle and turned it.

—

Carmen typed the name ‘Ethan Petruschin’ into the background check website’s search engine.

“Male, twenty-two,” she mumbled as she read the first result. The girl clicked on it and a mugshot of handsome guy whose looks were hardened by miscellaneous face tattoos popped up. “Oh my God,” the girl gasped. “He looks just like her.”

Carmen scrolled down and began to read the man’s charges.

“Possession of a controlled substance, assault with a deadly weapon and attempted murder. Is currently serving a ten year sentence at Morrison Correctional Institute in Hoffman, North Carolina.”

Although the man had an extensive rap sheet, all of the current charges seemed to stem from a single incident. The girl printed the police report, pushed herself away from her desk and headed towards the exit.

—

“What was your name again?” Raven whispered against the boy’s lips as she grinded her body against his on the dance floor.

“Shane,” the boy reminded.

“Do you have a big dick?”

“I like to think so,” the blonde boy chuckled.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. The girl led Shane to a small, dark corner of the house before groping his crotch.

“Nice,” she exhaled before kissing him again. “I’m not wearing panties.”

“That’s perfect.”

Raven expertly undid the boy’s belt and pulled down his pants just enough to release his already throbbing cock. The girl quickly examined the shaft before flipping through her purse and pulling out a condom. “This should fit you,” she chuckled.

Shane accepted the condom from her, ripped into the packet with his teeth and slid the rubber onto his dick. The boy then grabbed the girl by the waist and pushed her into the corner.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Raven panted excitedly at the domination.

Shane attacked her neck with rough kisses and firm bites as he reached underneath the skirt of her little black dress.

“Skip the foreplay. Just fuck me,” the girl demanded.

The boy immediately obliged; aligning his cock up with the girl’s slit, but before he could enter, the girl tensed up when she heard Carmen’s voice.

“Raven!” the girl called from across the room.

“What the fuck,” the brunette groaned.

“Raven, Raven,” Carmen panted as she approached. “I found-oh, you’re busy…”

“I am,” the dark haired girl replied, clearly annoyed.

“Can I see you later?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“I don’t want anything from you…I just have information on Ethan.”

Raven froze before she was able to slowly look at her. “My Ethan?”

Carmen nodded.

“Should I wait?” Shane asked impatiently.

“Get the fuck away from me,” Raven exhaled.

“What the fuc- fine,” the boy said curtly as he pulled up his pants and walked away.

“Your brother is in a North Carolina prison for a drug deal gone bad…I have the police report here.” She held out the piece of paper but Raven simply stared at it.

“H-He’s alive?”

“Yes!” Carmen said excitedly.

“Well, I wish he was dead!” Raven exploded. “All of these years and he never even tried to come back for me!” Tears quickly began to stream down her face. “This is bullshit,” she wept as she pushed past the girl.

Carmen chased after her, bobbing and weaving through the inebriated party goers until they were out of the house. “Raven, wait!”

“Leave me alone, Carmen! I was perfectly content having him be nonexistent to me.”

“I’m sorry…I thought it’d help you.”

“Help me do what?! You haven’t helped shit! You have succeded in making me feel even shitier about myself than before…I didn’t even think that was possible.”

“You feel shitty about yourself?” the girl asked in disbelief.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Just…stay away from me. Okay?” the girl sniffled before storming towards her black Mustang.

—

Carmen waited an hour before the guilt was too much for her to bear. She went to the neighborhood bakery, purchased a chocolate cake labeled with ‘I’m Sorry’ and made her way to the girl’s apartment. Carmen knocked on the door. She didn’t know how to feel about having the tables turned and how she was now one of the many suitors knocking on the girl’s door with a gift.

When Raven didn’t answer, Carmen scanned the parking lot and noticed that her car was in it’s usual spot, so she knocked again.

A full five minutes went by before the door opened. Instead of Raven, a man who was clearly in his mid thirties paired with a full beard and crow’s feet exited.

“Hey,” he said smugly before pulling the hood of his coat on and walking away.

Raven approached the door to close it but paused when she saw the girl. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Instead of answering, Carmen gasped at the fresh bruising along the girl’s arms, neck and face.

“Did that guy do that to you?”

“That’s none of your business. Nothing I do is any of your business,” she said matter of factly. “How dare you use something so personal that I told you in private to dig into my life to do…whatever the fuck you thought you were doing.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Whatever…what’s in the box?”

“I bought you a cake.”

“I fucking hate cake.”

“Oh…would it make you feel better to smash it?”

The girl thought for a minute. “Go throw it on that red Corvette parked across from my car.”

“Um…okay.”

Carmen reluctantly obliged. She tiptoed over to the car parked next to the girl’s Mustang, opened the box and tossed the cake directly onto the windshield. When the alarm sounded, the girl panicked.

“Oh God, what do I do?!”

Raven cackled. “Get your ass in here before someone calls the cops!”

Carmen rushed back towards the girl’s door and the brunette let her inside before locking it.

“That was awesome,” Raven admitted.

“Whose car is that anyways?” the girl panted.

“My neighbor’s. He knows that I hook up a lot and came over to borrow a condom once, when he saw me, he totally forgot about the girl he brought over and we ended up hooking up but he came before me and didn’t finish me off.”

“Rude.”

“Mhm.”

There was an awkward silence before Carmen spoke again. “Raven, I really am sorry for prying into your personal life and upsetting you. You just seem so sad at times.”

“Sad,” the girl chuckled weakly as she pulled out a cigarette. “I’d prefer numb.”

Raven exited her living room and entered her bedroom, glancing over her shoulder in an unspoken invitation to the other girl. Carmen followed the brunette out onto the balcony. Although it was cold, the girl wore nothing more than a sheer black négligé, but the weather didn’t seem to bother her as she lit her cigarette and placed it to her lips.

“Did you see a picture of what Ethan looks like now?” she asked quietly.

“Yes. Dark hair, green eyes, very rugged. I actually have his mug shot…if you want to see.”

“No,” was Raven’s instant reply. “Not yet.”

“I wonder what would make him just run away.”

The brunette turned to look at her. “You really are a nosey bitch.”

“I am,” Carmen admitted. “But in the best way possible to try and help people.”

“What if someone is beyond help?”

“Nobody is beyond help. Unless they just don’t want it.”

“I’m tired of…I don’t know.”

“‘Feeling shitty about yourself?’”

“Yeah,” Raven replied, barely audible as she put out her cigarette just to light another. “Um,” the girl struggled to start; feeling as if someone was cutting off her air supply. “My parents were never married but I guess they somewhat loved each other to have Ethan and I. But when I was three, my dad died of a heart attack. Damn cigarettes.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Carmen said somberly.

“It’s okay. It’s not like I remember him or anything.”

“Which is really heartbreaking.”

The brunette laughed. “Stop being so sensitive. Anyways, after he died, my mom had guys in and out of the house, letting her parenting go to shit. So to just avoid being home, Ethan and I would hang out in the neighborhood, teepee people’s houses, all that delinquent shit. Then he ran off.”

“Did you guys ever consider that he was abducted or something?”

“I considered everything. But it didn’t stop me from feeling abandoned.”

“Understandably so.”

“And had he been there when my mom brought Silas home, maybe things would’ve been different…I know they would’ve been different.”

“Who is Silas?”

“One of my mom’s boyfriends. She got with him when I was like eight. He didn’t work, all he did was drink…he always made me feel…uncomfortable.”

Raven closed her eyes and there was a long pause before she spoke again. “One night, after my mom had gone to work, he told me that I needed to take a bath. And I was like, no, I’ll wait until my mom gets back. He insisted that she was the one who said that I needed the bath in the first place. I didn’t want to get into trouble so I got into the bath. A few minutes later, he came in…asking if I needed help. I said of course not and to please go away. He,” she took a deep breath, “he told me that he needed to wash my back for me. ‘No, it’s okay. No, it’s okay, my mom will do it’, I kept saying. But he walked towards me anyways. He scooped water out of the tub and rubbed it on my back with his bare hands. ‘'Okay, I’m done’ I said as I jumped out of the tub but he shoved me back in and proceeded to do what nobody should ever do to a child.”

“Raven,” Carmen sniffled as she tried to prevent herself from crying. “Did you tell anyone?”

“He told me that if I told anyone, he’d kill my entire family.”

“Oh my God! What a fucking monster.”

“After that day, every time my mom was away, he’d sneak into my room. It was six years of torment.”

“Six years?!”

“Mhm. And I spent every minute of it hoping that Ethan would come back and save me. I just became this hollow shell of a person. You’d think that my mother would notice such a big personality change but her only concern was having a man and ‘keeping him happy’.”

“Parents like that cause their children to grow up with so many issues.”

Raven nodded. “And she was just seemingly so blind to what was going on. As I got older, the abuse got even worse and by the time I was fourteen Silas would even make me buy the condoms.”

Carmen was speechless.

“One of my mom’s friends actually saw me once, told her about it and she went crazy on me, so I finally broke down and told her. I’ll never forget her response,” Raven said with shaking hands. “‘You don’t think that I know about you trying to steal my man?! Silas is a good guy and he told me everything. You’ve been a little whore ever since you were born and all you’ll ever be good for is laying on your back’. I was heartbroken. It was the lowest point of my entire life and I didn’t want to live anymore. I couldn’t pack my shit to get out of there fast enough.”

“Oh my God, Raven,” was all Carmen could say.

“After that, I just hitchhiked around the city and stayed on friend’s couches until I got a fake ID which I used to get a waitress job at this shitty little bar. I quickly realized that flirting relentlessly with guys got me great tips and going home with them paid the bills…I know it sounds horrible but I just…I don’t know. It was like sex was all I had to offer. My only worth is my body but at the same time, I just feel so numb and maybe I do encourage lovers to choke or hit me, just to feel alive again,” she sniffled.

“You know that’s a thing? A lot of people who are sexually assaulted either retreat and fear being sexualized again or they become super promiscuous because their assaulter made them feel like that’s all their worth.”

“Interesting. And here I thought I was filling my mother’s prophecy of just being a whore for the rest of my life.”

“Nope. But you can’t let what Silas did to you control your life.”

“Well, once I found out what happened to him, it helped me move on.”

“What happened to him?”

“A few months ago, he was found murdered in an alleyway.”

“Oh, my God! I think I heard about this case, I had no idea it was someone you knew.”

“Yeah. The cops think that it was a robbery but since there was no struggle, they think that he might’ve known the assailant.”

“That’s so crazy.”

“Mhm. A 9mm gunshot straight to the head. Tragic,” the brunette exhaled as she placed the cigarette to her lips.

Carmen’s eyes grew wide. “I don’t remember the police releasing the information on what type of gun it was…”

Raven gave a small smile around her cigarette as she inhaled.

“I wonder if it was pink too…”

“Oh, Carmen, there’s no way for forensic science to detect such a thing. But I thank whoever did it. They deserve a pat on the back.”

The other girl slowly reached up and gave Raven’s back a gentle pat, eliciting a chuckle from the brunette. “I can’t guarantee that I’ll ever believe in love or anything like that, but I’d like to start by visiting Ethan in jail one day.”

“Whatever you decide, I want to be here for you.”

“Carmen, I’ve never said this to anyone before, but I don’t want to hurt you. I’m pretty much set in my bitchy whore ways and I don’t want you to be another victim.”

“It’d honestly be an honor to have my heart broken by you,” the girl chuckled.

Raven rolled her eyes as she put her cigarette out on the metal railing. “You are intrusive, nosey and clearly masochistic.”

The girl hid her pout as she stared down at her boots before the extension of Raven’s hand caught her by surprise.

“Come on,” the sultry brunette said. “Let’s go cuddle.”

Carmen’s grin stretched from ear to ear as she interlocked her fingers with the other girls before they entered the apartment.

—

Max quickly entered the party and met up with her with her boyfriend in the designated corner.

“What took you so fucking long?” the boy asked before taking another sip of his beer.

“April was crying and I just felt so bad about leaving her alone.”

“Well, she doesn’t pay your bills. Come on, let’s make this money.”

For the most part, the couple danced and had a good time, but the sales of their drugs was doing amazingly.

“Do you have any ice?” a quiet female voice asked from behind them.

Max turned and immediately became uncomfortable when she saw the blonde hair, brown eyed girl. She leaned in towards her boyfriend’s ear. “That’s the girl that makes me uneasy,” she whispered.

“A sale is a sale,” the boy replied. “We operate in handshakes,” he told the blonde.

The girl smiled and raised her hand, flashing the twenty. Brian pulled the drug out of his pocket and palmed the girl’s hand, making the quick exchange.

“Thanks,” the blonde chirped before walking away.

“See, babe. If it was a cop, she would’ve arrested me the second that the transaction was complete. You worry too much.”

“Well, I have a right to worry. If we ever got caught…”

“We won’t get caught,” the boy said sternly. “Quit saying shit like that.”

“But if we do Brian. Then what? Do we go to jail for the rest of our lives? Have my potential career be ruined? I want to be a pediatrician, damn it. What do you want to do with the rest of your life?”

“I’m making like five grand a week. I think I’m doing pretty good.”

“So that’s it,” the girl sighed.

Brian scoffed. “You sound like you suddenly have a problem with getting diamonds and driving nice cars.”

“No, my problem is you Brian. You have no ambitions.”

“Then why are you with me?”

“Because I thought I loved you.”

The boy chuckled. “And I thought you were more than a worthless idiot.”  

“Unlike you, I at least have self worth and that’s something you’ll never be able to take away from me.”

“Whatever.”

The girl grabbed her purse, turned on her heel and exited the party where she burst into tears. Max sat in the brisk autumn air and cried for at least fifteen minutes before party goers began to rush out of the house.

“It’s the cops!” someone informed.

Max attempted to run, but her heels gave way, causing her to trip and hit the frozen ground. Seconds later, she felt a hand on her arm and waist, pulling her up.

“Let’s go!” Brian ordered.

The girl quickly obliged and ran with the boy as the police sirens blared behind them. The duo didn’t know the area and soon found themselves in a dank alley with a dead end.

“Shit,” the boy groaned as he tried to think. “Give me your purse.”

“What?” Max panted in confusion.

“I don’t know where the fuck we are. They’re gonna catch up with us eventually and if they find you with a purse full of drugs, your future will be ruined. I know I’m an asshole, but I’d never let that happen to you.”

“No, Brian,” the girl attempted to argue as the sirens grew louder.

The boy snatched the bag away from her, returned her wallet and kissed her. “I’ll try to get home, but if I don’t…I love you,” he said before scaling the brick wall.

“I love you too,” Max sniffled before making her way out of the alley.

—

Jake wasn’t embarrassed to admit that instead of going to the party, he visited Babies-R-Us. The boy excitedly returned to Alley’s dorm room and was shocked that the door was open.

“Careless roommate,” he groaned before cheering up as he dug through his shopping bags. “Alley, you’re going to think I’m crazy, but they had such a good deal on these little outfits. I only got like white, yellow in green because we aren’t sure of the gender, but as soon as we find out it’s a girl, I’m going back and getting all the fucking pink and purple shit I can afford.” The boy chuckled as he finally looked around the empty living room. He made his way into the bedroom. “Alley?”

When the boy heard whimpering from the bathroom, he quickly rushed over. “Alley?”

“Go away,” the girl wept.

Jake pounded his fist against the oak. “Alley! Open the door. What’s going on?”

“T-T-There’s so much blood.”

The boy’s stomach lurched as he began to panick. Without thinking, Jake rammed the door with his shoulder, practically breaking the thin wood in two before gaining access to the room where he found Alley on the floor, crouched by the toilet as she cried hysterically. The white towel that was wrapped around her body was now stained red with her blood as well as the floor all around her.

Jake gasped and knelt down next to the girl. He quickly checked her wrists for wounds, but when he didn’t find anything, he was utterly confused. “What happened?”

“I-I-I don’t know. I w-w-was cramping and then blood came out of nowhere.”

Jake felt as if his brain was swelling as thoughts began to flood his mind. He did however have enough clarity to call 9-1-1.

—

The boy tried to stay strong for the both of them as Alley’s doctor repeated the word: miscarriage.

Jake felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He wanted answers.

“Well, like I told you previously, your chances of getting pregnant are going to be 50/50, but with your medical history, carrying the baby is a different story. It’s not impossible for you to carry a baby to full term, but you are fighting an uphill battle.”

Alley turned on her side and buried her face into the sterile pillow.

“But remember that you’re young,” the doctor continued as she pushed herself off of the stool. “You have years to try again.” She pulled off her gloves and tossed them into the trash before exiting the room.

Jake sunk into the seat next to the bed. “Alley…I don’t know what to say besides I’m sorry. This is all my fault. Your body wasn’t ready and I- I’m sorry.”

Alley didn’t respond.

“If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I guess I’ll understand.”

The girl slowly removed her cherished golden locket from around her neck and placed it in Jake’s hand. The boy tightly clutched the heart as he pushed himself out of the chair and reluctantly exited the room.

—

Unable to convince her parents that she was fine, Ronis’ family barged into her hospital room.

“Oh, my baby!” her mother said as she threw her arms around her daughter. “What happened?”

“Mum, I already told you,” the girl sighed. “I accidently ate brownies that had hazelnuts in them.”

“Ronis, you need to be careful. Watch what you eat.”

“Yeah, stop being such a garbage disposal,” her father teased.

She laughed. “Says the man who thinks jelly donuts should count as a fruit serving.”

“It should!”

“You need to make sure you carry an epipen too,” the woman added.

“Yeah, yeah. Guys, this is Oliver,” she introduced the boy who watched the family interaction in awe. But when she said his name, he turned bright red as he realized he’d finally meet them. He quickly pushed himself out of the chair and politely shook their hands.

“Nice to finally meet you,” her mother said with a smile. “We’ve heard so much about you.”

“She dates one boy and talks about another. What a daughter we have,” the man chuckled.

“For your information, Leo and I aren’t together anymore. And I do not talk about Oliver _that_ much,” she said as the rosy hue took over her cheeks.

“Knock, knock,” Oliver’s father said at the door before entering. The man wasn’t needed, but when he heard that the girl’s parents were there, he had to stop by. “Hello, I’m the head doctor here and Oliver’s father.”

The parents all shared handshakes before the doctor continued to speak.  

“Yeah, my son is in love with your daughter.”

“Dad!” Oliver fumed.

“Oh, I mean, my son said that you have a _lovely_ daughter.”

The boy rolled his eyes and sank back into the chair.

“Just get her some drug store antihistamines, take them for about three days. She’ll be fine.”

“Thank you,” the girl’s father said.

“Anytime. I mean, we will be in-laws soon,” he chuckled as he gave Oliver a discreet thumbs up.

The boy buried his face into his hands but even if it was awkward, Ronis’ parents laughed as the man exited the room.

“I guess that clears me to get out of here,” Ronis sighed as she sat up and began to collect her things.

“Are you coming home?” her mother asked.

“Maybe later. I promised Oliver that I’d take him to lunch.”

“Oh, really?” her father asked as he began to examine the boy. “So, what are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Dad, please don’t start,” Ronis pleaded as she quickly pushed herself off of the bed. She grabbed the boy’s hand. “Love you guys, see you tonight, bye!” the girl rushed as she pulled Oliver out of the room. They practically sprinted down the corridor and out of the hospital only stopping when the building was out of sight.

“Sorry for rushing out of there like that,” Ronis panted. “If my dad started with the analysis, he would’ve asked you things like what your GPA was in primary school, where you see yourself in twenty years and if you have herpes.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Yep. And I wouldn’t put following us past him. Our fathers need to be in homes,” the girl joked.

“Yeah, especially mine,” Oliver sighed.

“Well, your dad made some really key points. You always talking about me, our parents being in-laws,” she listed before laughing.

The boy chuckled. “You’re mad.”

“Just a little,” she said before grabbing his hand again. “Let’s go eat.”

—

“I’ll have the double bacon cheeseburger and keep serving the chips until I can’t see straight,” Ronis ordered excitedly.

“Please make sure that there isn’t any hazelnuts anywhere near the food preparation area,” Oliver added.

“We don’t serve anything with hazelnuts here,” the waiter informed.

“Good to know.”

Ronis smiled that the boy cared so much.

“We’ll be right out with your food,” he said before walking away.

The duo thanked him in unison.

“So,” Oliver sighed.

“So,” the girl repeated.

They simply stared at each other and made silly faces until Ronis laughed.

“I win,” the boy chuckled.

The girl pouted. “I let you win.”

“It’s honestly not that hard to make you laugh.”

“Pfft, not even.”

“How did the farmer count his stock?”

The girl suppressed her smiled. “How?”

“With a cow-culator.”

Ronis giggled. “Oh my God, you’re such a dork.”

“Point proven.”

The girl shook her head before grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers.

“Why does this feel so perfect?” she asked.

“Because it is,” Oliver assured.

“You know-”

“Ronis, I’m trans,” the boy blurted, shocking himself in the process. His body became tense as he waited for her response, although the boy’s heart dropped when the girl pulled her hand away, just like in his dream.

“Female to male?” Ronis asked quietly as she tried to understand.

“Yes.” Before she could even say anything else, the boy went on the defensive. “I really wanted to tell you, but I just couldn’t find the right time and I didn’t know how you’d react. My dad and even Jason told me to just be honest but I was so terrified-”

“Jason knows?”

“Yes. And he confused my T shots for drugs so…that’s another thing.”

“You felt the need to be honest with a known liar who can’t even get his facts straight before you told me?”

“It wasn’t like that-”

“Oliver, I tell you everything! Even the most embarrassing secrets. Like I know this was probably a sacred thing for you, but I guess your best friend Jason was more equip to handle it because I’m so irrational!”

“It isn’t a ‘thing’. It’s who I am,” he retorted.

“I didn’t even mean it like that…but if it’s who you are, then I don’t even know you.”

The boy sighed. “Ronis, I-”

“Oliver, I’m over it,” she said as she pushed herself away from the table and stood. “I really wish you would’ve just told me. But I guess I wasn’t important enough for that.” The girl turned and walked out of the restaurant, leaving the boy to bury his face into his hands.

—

Jason nearly coughed up a lung as he made his way through the arriving airport crowd. When the boy saw that his father was nowhere to be found, he checked his phone and finally saw the string of messages from the man.

_As soon as you land head to RuCo Studios._

_You have an interview with tv host Shangela then you’re performing right after. I sent a driver for you._

_Be here by 6_

Jason checked the time. It was 5:43 and since the studio was at least a twenty minute journey by car, he began to panick.

“Fuck,” the boy mumbled as he began to rush through the crowd to find his driver but he was stopped by a girl no older than fifteen.

“Hey! Oh my God, are you Jason Dardo?” she asked.

“Umm, yeah,” he rushed. His time in England had made him forget that he was somewhat recognizable in the U.S.

“Oh my God!” the girl squealed. “Can I have a picture? And, oh! Could you sign my arm?!”

Running late, annoyed with his father and still sick, the boy scratched his head in exasperation but he didn’t want to be rude. “Sure, but could we make it really quick?”

“Yes!”

The girl pulled out her cell phone and snapped a few pictures before struggling to find her sharpie for the autograph in her large purse. Jason impatiently tapped his foot and fixed his mouth to say something, but she was able to find the marker in time. The boy scrawled his name on the girl’s arm and returned her sharpie.

“Thank you so much!” she beamed.

At that moment, another squealing teen approached. “O-M-G, it’s Jason!”

“Right?!” the first girl exclaimed before turning back to the boy. “Do you think you could record a video message for my friend too?! She loves you!”

“Can I have a picture?!” the other asked.

Jason checked the time. 5:49. “Um, no, I’m really sorry but I have to go,” he said before rushing off.

“He’s so rude,” the boy heard one of the girl’s say behind his back but he was too frustrated to care.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found the man holding the sign that read ‘Dardo’. He quickly greeted him, they made their way to the car and even with the driver doing 20 miles over the speed limit, the boy still made it to the studio, almost ten minutes late.

“You’re late!” Mr. Dardo reprimanded. “You literally have no time for hair and makeup because you go live in two minutes. You only have enough time to change and drown yourself in cologne because you look rank.”

Jason simply sighed as he was handed his wardrobe and led to the dressing room. He adorned himself in the grey button down t-shirt, navy blue tie, dark jeans and the black sweater to tie the look all together. When he emerged from the dressing room, his father instantly began to drill him.

“Don’t answer any questions about your personal life. Keep it all about the music and how hard you’re working on your first album. Even bring up Lucian.”

“I still can’t believe you talked to that asshole,” Jason rasped. “I’m not working with him.”

“Shit! Why didn’t you tell me that your voice was so hoarse?! It sounds even worse than it did yesterday. If I would’ve known this, I wouldn’t have booked you to sing today.”

“Well, it’s not like you listen to anything I have to say anyways,” the boy mumbled.

Mr. Dardo shot him a look. “You’re gonna lipsync.”

“Can I at least have a cough drop?”

“Ugh,” the man groaned as he frantically patted his pockets before turning to a studio assistant. “Get him a cough drop, now!”

The young man flinched before rushing away.

“And we’re live in 3…2…1,” a stagehand counted down before Shangela entered the set.

“Hallelu!” the small woman greeted the crowd with a snap followed by the audience repeating it.

“Welcome to Shangela Tonight! Today we’ll be kikiing about RuPaul’s Drag Race Allstars…Two! They just ruvealed the cast and I’ll tell you my order of elimination prediction and why! Then we’ll head over to the kitchen with Victoria ‘Porkchop’ Parker with those fabulous autumn recipes! Filet mignon taste on a ramen noodle budget! But up first, our special guest tonight is a starlet on the rise, henny. Jason Dardo is the newest thing to hit the music scene and at only seventeen years old, has toured with Our Lady J, had the song of the summer and has worked with the soon to be legendary Lucian Piane! He’ll be performing for us tonight, but first we get to kiki with him. I can’t wait to bring him out here, plus, he’s really cute,” the woman giggled. “Ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Jason Dardo!”

The music began to blare, the audience cheered and the boy started to panic.

“Oh my God. Ugh, does nobody have a cough drop?” he asked frantically.

“Jason, go now!” Mr. Dardo ordered.

The boy stumbled onto the set, caught himself from tripping, but the embarrassment still showed on his face. Moments like this, he wished that Matt was by his side. But the hostess was gracious and quickly rushed over to greet him.

“Hi, handsome!” she greeted as she air kissed both of his cheeks before grabbing his hands to lead him to her hot pink couch. “Sit, sit! Make yourself comfortable.”

The boy obliged and sat all the way back in his seat and attempted to regulate his breathing. “Hi,” he finally replied quietly.

“Hi! How are you?” Shangela beamed. “I mean besides that little trip in your intro,” she joked.

Jason turned bright red. “I’m just really clumsy. But, I’m alright. How are you?”

“I’m good, baby, but are you sick? Do you have the laryngitis?”

“Oh, no, I had the flu the other day, so I’m just dealing with the aftermath.” He attempted to laugh.

Shangela gasped. “The flu doesn’t go away in a day! Somebody get this child some Nyquil!”

The audience laughed.

“So, you must be working really hard then?”

“I’m trying. I actually just landed about thirty minutes ago.”

“From London, right? Whoa, talk about jetset,” she said as someone brought out a mug and handed it to Jason, catching the brunette by surprise.

“Oh wow, is this actually Nyquil?”

“Theraflu,” the stagehand said before rushing off.

“Thank you,” he rasped.

“We take care of our guests here,” Shangela assured.

Jason smiled as he became more comfortable. “This is why I like your show.”

“You watch my show?” the woman beamed as she fluttered her false lashes.

“Well, I used to,” he admitted.

Shangela gasped.

“Shade!” someone in the audience shouted.

“No, no, I meant that they don’t air it in the U.K.,” he quickly defended.

“Um, budget department! We need to fix that!”

Jason chuckled.

“So, you’re seventeen.”

“Yes.”

Shangela scoffed. “I have fruit in my fridge older than you.”

The audience laughed.

“How does someone so young achieve this type of success?”

“Well, for me, being a singer was never ‘the dream’. I was content just playing and composing in my bedroom because it was what my mother had instilled in me. As long as you love what you do, it doesn’t matter where you are. It wasn’t until I met Our Lady J and was encouraged by her and my boyfr-”

“Ooo, boyfriend ya say? Spill the T, henny!”

“Oh, no,” Jason backtracked. “It’s um-” The boy took a big gulp of the theraflu. “You know, this is really soothing. Thank you.”

“Don’t try and change the subject now! You’re much too cute to be single. What’s his name?”

“What’s whose name?” the boy asked cluelessly.

“Oh, audience we have us a little shade expert here. Alright, alright. So, what are your upcoming projects?”

“Well, school is my number one focus for now, but in the near future, I’m set to work with some of the biggest names in the industry, so I’m really excited for that.”

“Can you give us any names?” Shangela pryed.

“Shangela, you’ll just have to wait and see,” he teased, leaving her wanting more just like Our Lady J had taught him.

“I look forward to it,” she said with a smile. “Jason Dardo, ladies and gentleman.”

The audience cheered.

“Up next, he’ll perform his hit single: Waking Up Next to You!”

Jason’s heart began to race as he took to the small stage. The boy had never lip synced before, but he’d written the song so he knew all of the words. How hard could it be?

He sat at the piano and cringed as he pretended to play. When the first lyric came, he hoped that the movements of his mouth looked realistic to the words that played over the speaker. But since the audience clapped along to the beat and Shangela danced, the boy felt as if he was doing something right.

Jason became more comfortable as the music progressed. He grabbed the mic and even stood up to move to the beat in attempt to enhance his performance. However, when he was mid song, the music abruptly stopped.

Before Jason’s brain could register the unfortunate mishap, his mouth continued to move to the silence. But as the audience’s clapping dwindled to nothing, the boy’s skin began to burn underneath the gaze of the hundreds in the crowd and the countless watching live at home.

If Matt was there, he’d probably rush onto the stage and encourage the boy to sing acapella, forcing the audience to go along with the technical difficulty. Jason attempted to clear his sore throat, but only pain radiated through his neck and chest. The boy ignored the feeling and opened his mouth to sing his usually upbeat song as a slow bluesy number.

“What is love? It wouldn’t be true, if I’m not waking up next to you,” he sang smoothly before his voice cracked.

Jason didn’t know whether to continue or run off of the stage in tears. He didn’t want to face the wrath of his father so he pressed on in the best vibrato that he could muster up but his voice came out as a strangled animalistic groan.

Under the hot lights, the boy felt faint so he clung to the microphone stand and cut to the last stanza of the song, hitting at least one note perfectly before the rest of the performance turned into a raspy attempt that resembled that of the drunks during happy hour at karaoke bars.

When Jason finished, he was grateful for the ‘applause’ sign that lit up, forcing the audience to clap for the disaster that they’d just witnessed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Jason Dardo!” Shangela said, queuing a commercial break and concluding the boy’s segment.

The hostess quickly rushed over to check on him. “I’m not sure what happened with the music, but I’m really sorry and I know you don’t feel good so, don’t worry about it too much.”

Jason nodded even though he knew he’d do the exact opposite.

“Thank you so much for coming,” the woman said as she handed him a gift bag.

“Thank you for having me,” he sighed a final time before they shared a hug and she rushed back onto the set.

As Jason entered the backstage area, he may as well have entered hell.

“You need to have your shit together!” Mr. Dardo shouted at the sound technician. “If this is how you operate business, my kid will never perform here again!” the man fumed before storming off.

 _Well after that performance they most likely don’t want me back here anyway_ , Jason thought.

“Jason, let’s go!”

The boy groaned and followed his father out of the studio into the car that was waiting for them.

“Bullshit,” the man continued as he slammed the door. The duo rode home in silence but Jason entertained himself by going through Shangela’s gifts that included expensive body butter, cologne and a watch. When the car pulled onto the winding driveway that was attached to the modern looking house composed of glass and wood beams, Jason frowned.

“Whose house is this? I’m ready to go home.”

“This _is_ home,” Mr. Dardo said matter of factly. “Surprise.”

“But what about the old house? My stuff?”

“It’s all here. This is more fitting for you and the schmoozing of people in the industry.”

“This place looks like a glass shoebox.”

“Jason, just give it a chance. Damn.”

The boy exhaled loudly as the car pulled into the garage. Jason reluctantly exited the vehicle and entered the sparsely decorated, open floor plan.

“You can connect your phone to any of the ports and play music throughout the entire house,” Mr. Dardo beamed.

“Cool,” the boy replied dryly.

“Are you hungry?” he asked as he approached the refrigerator.

“What? No robot maids to cook and clean for us?”

The man chuckled. “I mean, if you want one.”

He pulled out sliced ham and cheese  before grabbing the bread as Jason walked around the large room. The stainless steel, crisp lines and modern furnishings did not appeal to him.

“Where is my room?”

“Second floor, third room to the right.”

“Second floor? How many floors does this place have?”

“Three, not including the basement.”

“Wow…”

“Great right? We could probably fit the old house in this house’s living room.”

Jason simply nodded and took the floating glass staircase to the second floor.

“There’s an elevator, ya know,” Mr. Dardo informed.

The boy couldn’t believe it. He felt as if he was intruding on someone’s property because the place was impossible to feel like home.

The boy approached the third door, fought the urge to knock and entered the large bedroom. With light hardwood floors and furniture paired with all white curtains and linens, the room felt generic. The only personal thing that Jason found was the framed photos of him with various celebrities lined on top of the dresser.

The room had an en suite similar to the ones found in luxury hotels, but Jason wasn’t impressed. He had begun to miss his old room, and as he gazed about this new place, he finally noticed that his keyboard and old, worn stool was missing.

The boy rushed out of the room, down the stairs and back into the now empty living area.

“Dad?”

When Mr. Dardo didn’t answer, the boy began to wonder around the place. He made his way down a glass corridor, pausing when heard the man’s shouting.

“He’ll never do that show again! They probably pulled the plug on purpose. No! Did you see what the blogs are saying? This is why we have to be careful about what he does, any slip up and we have this shit. Yeah, Lucian said that he would do his best too.”

At that, Jason followed the man’s voice and burst into what was obviously his office. It had the same modern feel with a large waterfall and a poster of his son as decor. He was seated at a glass desk with his phone pressed against his ear.

“I want nothing to do with Lucian!”

“Yeah, that’s him. I’ll call you back. Later, Bianca.” He hung up and placed the phone on his desk. “That was Bianca, your new publicist. She’s a shark and I love it.”

“Dad, I don’t care. I just don’t want to work with Lucian. I don’t want _you_ to work with Lucian. He humiliated me. You know this!”

“Sure, Jason but the guy is talented. He got shit done and you have to admit that you’d be nowhere near as successful as you are without him. So I’ve agreed to put the past a side so we can get shit done and you need to do the same.”

“Never. He is just so-”

“Look at what the fucking blogs are saying about you!” the man exploded as he rotated his computer screen to face the boy, exposing all of the negative comments and tweets about his performance.

_LIP SYNC FAIL_

_Dying hyena, anyone?_

_Omg I couldn’t make it through thirty seconds of that!_

_I’ve heard better singing in a slaughter house_

_Watching Jason perform like, followed by several gun emojis_

The man clicked to another page and there was an extensive Tumblr post titled.

 _Jason Dardo is an asshole: My run in with him at the airport_.

Jason read through a few lines of the narrative.

_He was so arrogant and brushed me and this other girl off as if his time was so much more important than ours. I asked for a video for my friend which would’ve taken less than ten seconds and the other girl only wanted a picture but he was like “NO! I HAVE TO GO!!” And it literally left us heartbroken at how disgusting he acted._

The post had over five hundred notes of people reblogging and adding their opinions.

_I remember getting a piano lesson from him when he worked at Mimi’s Music. He was so chill. Sad to see what little fame he has, has already gone to his head._

“I wasn’t being rude,” Jason defended. “I was already running late and-”

“Jason they don’t care! This early in the game, you have to be perfect every time or this is what happens,” his father reprimanded.

“But if I’m sick, what am I supposed to do?” the boy retorted.

“Communicate this with me!”

“You never listen anyways,” Jason mumbled.

“This is why Bianca and Lucian are going to help reign in your image.”

“I already told you, I’m not working with him.”

Mr. Dardo groaned in exasperation as he pushed himself out of the seat. “Isn’t it a shame that you’re still a minor and what I say goes?”

“Why are you like this?! I remember a time when you were my best friend and now you’re just like…-psychotic!”

“I’m psychotic and you’ll be a superstar. I think that’s about accurate.”

He walked around his desk and made his way to towards the door.

“I quit!”

The man paused.

“I never did music to become famous. I did it because it makes me happy, but you wouldn’t understand that. You’re miserable on the inside.”

Mr. Dardo chuckled. “You’re cute.”

“Oh, yeah, laugh about it. I’ve worked so hard, coming from a point where I used to sleep outside because you were too fucked up to unlock the door. And now you’re laughing at me,” he said in disbelief.

“I’m still your father. You need to watch how you talk to me,” the man said sternly.

“Did you forget that I was the one scraping your drunk ass off of the floor every night?!”

It was the last thing Jason said before his father turned around and slapped him so hard that he fell to the floor. Mr. Dardo instantly regretted it, but as his son curled into a ball on the hardwood, sobbing, it was too late.

The man knelt beside the brunette. “Jason, I’m so sorry.” He gently placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder but Jason flinched.

“Don’t touch me,” he wept as he frantically pulled himself away and stood. The boy rushed out of the room, followed by his father.

“Son, wait! I’m sorry!”

Jason ran out of the front door and down the street. He had no idea where this new neighborhood was located but he didn’t care as he sprinted as fast as he could away from the house. The already ill boy was coatless and quickly ran out of breath and collapsed onto the frozen sidewalk.

He was so devastated and lost in the world that even if Matt hated him, he prayed that the boy would pick up the phone. With uncontrollably shaking hands, Jason selected Matt’s contact and placed the phone to his ear.

The boy answered nearly instantly. “Hello?”

“M-Matt,” Jason stuttered, half from the crying and half from the hypothermia. “C-C-C-”

“Jason,” he said sternly. “What’s wrong?”

“I n-n-need a ride. M-M-My dad hit me and I-”

“Hit you?! Are you at home?”

“Yes-I mean no. He m-m-moved to a new house. I failed at my performance t-t-today and everyone hates me,” he cried hysterically.

“Alright, baby, please calm down. Nobody hates you. Do you think you can give me the address?”

“Um, I’ll have to gpsGPS it or s-s-something.”

“Okay. Do that and call me back, text it to me or whatever. If I don’t hear from you within a minute though, I will tear this fucking city apart looking for you.”

“O-O-Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I l-l-love you too,” he wept before pulling the phone away from his ear. His numb hands began to swipe through his apps in attempt to find his location. When the boy finally figured it out, he sent it to Matt who instantly replied with: _I’m on my way._

—

Jason had no idea how much time had gone by when the tires of Mrs. Lent’s Mercedes came to a screeching halt in front of him. Matt hopped out of the driver’s side and ran over to the boy.

“Oh my fucking God, you’re freezing.”

“I-I-I couldn’t go back into that house,” he sniffled.

“Which house is it?”

“The one w-w-with all the glass.”

Matt nodded as he helped the brunette to his feet and into his mother’s car. The light inside the vehicle allowed him to get a really good look at Jason’s face and the large red mark that covered his left cheek. Something inside the boy’s brain clicked and all rational thinking was turned off. He made sure that the heat was on full blast before he closed the door and began to rush towards the house.

“M-M-Matt, where a-a-are you going?” Jason asked but the boy was too far gone to hear him. He made it to the glass front door and since it was unlocked, he barged in.

“Mr. Dardo!”

“Jason?” he heard the man slur from the next floor, so he took the stairs two at a time.

Matt spotted him on the landing, slumped in a chair with an empty whiskey bottle next to him and another in his hand, already half gone.

“Did ma boy come backkk?”

Matt rushed over, grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him out of his seat. “Don’t you ever put your fucking hands on him again!”

The man pulled away from the boy.

“He shouldn’t talk to me,” he hiccuped, “like that. I raised that boy.”

All Matt could see was red as he shoved Mr. Dardo to the ground.

“Asshole,” the man groaned when his bottle of liquor shattered against the hardwood.

With the help of the wall, he slowly pulled himself back up, but Matt grabbed him by the collar again and forced him out onto the balcony, slamming his back against the steel railing. The boy tightened his grip around Mr. Dardo’s collar and when the man began to struggle to breathe, he swatted at Matt’s face, only angering the boy further.

Matt bent Mr. Dardo’s back over the rail as he continued to choke him out.

“Okay, okay,” the man wheezed. He tried to regain his footing to the ground, but Matt was relentless.

“If you ever touch Jason again, I’ll kill you! I swear to God I’ll kill you!”

“I-I-I told him I was s-s-sorry,” Mr. Dardo gasped before his airway was completely cut off.

By this point, Matt had blacked out and didn’t hear the footsteps that approached from behind him.

“Matt, stop!” Jason pleaded. “You’re hurting him!”

“He hurt you!” the boy said through gritted teeth and dead eyes.

“He’s sorry, okay?! Now, please! Stop!”

Matt let go, but Mr. Dardo was so intoxicated and weakened by the lack of oxygen, that he lost his balance and slipped over the second story balcony.


	16. Chapter 16

****  
_Matt let go, but Mr. Dardo was so intoxicated and weakened by the lack of oxygen, that he lost his balance and slipped over the second story balcony._ **  
**

\---

It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Matt watched the man go over the railing. He finally snapped back to reality just in time to hear Jason screech.

“Dad!”

The brunette turned and sprinted back into the house. Matt was close behind him as the boys rushed down the stairs with Jason tripping on the last three steps and collapsing to the floor.

When Matt tried to help him up, the brunette swatted at the boy.

“Don't touch me!” he wept as he quickly pulled himself up. “Please, God, let him be okay,” the boy prayed as he rushed out of the glass doors beneath the terrace the man had fallen from.

Jason squinted through the frosty night air until he spotted a leg sticking out of the  shrubbery that the man had landed in.

“Oh my God,” the boy gasped as he ran over to his unconscious father, immediately wincing when he saw the man's right leg twisted underneath his body and clearly broken. “Call 911!” he ordered as he knelt down. To Jason's extreme relief, his father was breathing, barely breathing, but breathing nonetheless.

\---

Jason rode in the back of the ambulance with his father while Matt trailed close behind them in his mother's Mercedes.

When they arrived, the brunette allowed the doctors to do their job while he sobbed uncontrollably. He wouldn't let Matt console him, leaving the boy in distress and questioning his very existence.

After several hours, the head doctor emerged and began to relay the details of Mr. Dardo's condition to his son. “So his tibia has an oblique, displaced fracture. He'll be in a wheelchair or on crutches for awhile. The eighth, ninth and tenth ribs on the right side and the sixth on the left side are cracked.”

“Oh my God,” the boy sniffled.

“He also has several lacerations and bruises on his arms  from the bushes that broke his fall, but other than that, your father should be fine.”

“Thank God,” the brunette exhaled in relief.

“He was very lucky.” The man gave Jason's shoulder a firm pat before walking away.

“Jason Dardo?” a deep voice called from behind the boy.

Jason turned around and saw the two police officers. His stomach contorted in knots. “Yes?” he replied nervously.

“We just want to ask you a few questions about what happened tonight.”

Matt looked up at the boy, although his expression was filled with chagrin, he urged Jason to tell the truth.

“Um...yeah. My father is a very heavy drinker and tonight, he was on another binge. In a drunken stupor, he went right over the rail. It's a new house so he's probably not used to it yet,” the boy lied cooly.

The cop scrawled down the details on his notepad. “How did your father get ligature marks around his neck?”

Matt's stomach dropped but Jason continued on with his story. “Although it's half faded, you can see there is still swollen redness on my face. My father got mad and hit me, so I'll admit to snapping and choking him.”

“Why did he get mad at you?” the officer pressed in hopes of a slip up.

“He was on the landing of the stairs and I popped out of nowhere like ‘boo’ making him drop his precious whiskey. I'm sure you saw the glass on the floor.”

“Mhm. And when did he go out onto the balcony?”

“After he pulled away from my chokehold aka my self defense. He was shouting about what a failure he was and in his hysteria, went right over. I'm very grateful that he's okay.”

“Hmm,” the man hummed as he finished writing. “Is that all that happened?”

“Absolutely. Unless you know something that I don't?”

“Even if I did, I couldn't tell you.”

 _Same_ , the boy thought.

The officer handed him his card. “If you think of anything else, give me a call.”

“Will do.”

After the cops exited the hospital, Jason threw the card in the garbage. Matt reluctantly stood and approached the brunette’s side.

“You know...you didn't have to do that,” he sighed. “I would've taken responsibility for my actions.”

“I know,” was the boy's quiet reply. “As much as I want to be mad at you right now, I just can’t. And even if I was, I’d never let them take you away from me that easily,” he sniffled.

The boy couldn’t help himself from grabbing Jason’s face and firmly pressing their lips together and just like their first kiss, Matt went weak at the knees and nearly forgot how to breathe.

“You okay?” Jason asked..

Matt nodded. “You just take my breath away.”

“Dork,” the brunette giggled before tenderly kissing the boy again.

Matt grabbed both of the brunette’s hands. “So…the last time I saw you, I was throwing water in your face. It was completely out of line and disrespectful and I'm really sorry.”

“I deserved it,” he sighed.

“Of course you didn't. My emotions got the best of me and-”

“Which seems to happen a lot...”

“Yeah,” the boy said apologetically. “I'm seeing a psychologist for the first time tomorrow.”

“That should be good for you.”

Matt nodded. “I’m just glad that I can still call you mine.”

Jason wrapped his arms around Matt and placed his head on the boy's chest. “I love you, but things have to change.”

“Anything you want, it's yours.”

“I just want things to not be so fucked up all the time.”

“And what do I have to do to contribute to this?”

The brunette sighed. “Let’s just take things one day at a time.”

“I can do that,” the boy said with a smile before Jason pulled away from his chest to kiss him.

\---

When Mr. Dardo finally regained consciousness, Jason was right by his side.

“Hey, J,” the man rasped. “What happened?”

The boy hesitated to answer. “You got drunk.”

“I remember- Jason, I'm really sorry for hitting you. If I could take it back, I would.”

“It's okay.”

“No it isn't. And drinking to drown it all out was the stupidest thing I've done in a long time. I was sober for almost a year and now I've fucked that up,” he said somberly.

“Dad, don't think of it that way. It was a minor mishap and it happens to the best of us.”

“I guess...so how did I end up in here? After the opening of the first bottle, everything is blurry.”

Jason had to make sure that this lie was perfect. If Mr. Dardo had even the slightest hint that Matt was involved in his accident, he'd have the boy arrested. “Um, you drank too much and fell over the second story balcony.”

“No way,” the man said in disbelief.

Jason nodded. “Yeah. You were shouting something, leaned too far and fell right over.”

“That's insane,” he exhaled just as Matt returned from the vending machines. He handed Jason the pretzels he wanted and glanced at the man.

Mr. Dardo gave him a look that wasn't full of contempt and it caught the boy off guard. “Hello, Matt.”

“Hi, Mr. Dardo,” was his quiet reply. “Um, I got you a Snickers from the vending machine...I know you like them.”

“That's very nice of you.”

“I mean it's the least I can do.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“Um, I-I-”

“He's been pacing the floor right along with me,” Jason interjected. “We were both worried about you.”

“So you two are together again?”

“Well, we were never broken up to begin with,” Matt assured.

“Is that why you told me he wasn't your concern anymore when I saw you at the airport and asked where he was?”

Jason turned to look at him, clearly a little hurt.

“Jason, it wasn't even like that. I was just angry. You know I care about you and I think I've proven that...especially tonight,” he said under his breath.

“Whatever,” the brunette sighed.

Mr. Dardo chuckled. “Can I have my Snickers now?”

“Sure...” As Matt walked over to the man, he felt as if he was walking into a lion's den. Mr. Dardo’s stare was glacial and it made the boy uneasy.

He extended his hand with the chocolate bar and the man accepted. But when Matt came within arms reach of him, all the details of the night suddenly came back to the man. He remembered being shoved to the ground, choked and it didn't take a genius to put the pieces together on how he ended up over the balcony. “Thank you...and you guys already talked to the police?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied. “They said accidents happen all the time and that you were lucky to be alive.”

“Lucky me…” the man said as he stared intently at Matt, making the boy increasingly uncomfortable.

“I should probably go,” Matt mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked.

“Yeah...I'm just tired and my appointment is really early.”

“Appointment? Oh- okay,” he said as he recalled the boy's scheduled therapy session. “Call me when you get home.”

“I will.”

Jason puckered his lips in anticipation of a goodbye kiss, but Matt felt Mr. Dardo’s gaze bore into the side of his skull. Normally, he didn't care what the man thought of their displays of affection but the sheer weight of the guilt he felt was unbearable, so he simply said, “See you later,” before exiting the room.

The brunette frowned.

“Well that was weird,” the man commented.

“Yeah,” Jason sighed but he had to change the subject. “Are you planning on spending the night here?”

“Hell no. We have a beautiful home for a reason. I'll recover there and even hire a private nurse if I have to,” he chuckled.

“Eww,” Jason groaned as he began to collect the man's things.

They checked out and to Jason's chagrin, paparazzi was camped out front. Mr. Dardo refused to feed the blogs anything else, so the wheelchair bound man and his son snuck through the back exit to their car.

Once they arrived home, Jason helped his father into the elevator and to his third story bedroom.

“You'll only have to do this once, Liz will be here later. I can't wait to tell her what an incredible grip Matt has.”

 _What the fuck_ , Jason thought. “What does that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, but if it ever needs to mean something, I'll be sure to let everyone know,” he said simply before turning on the television.

“Um, okay…” _Maybe he hit his head_ , he thought as the guilt began to sink in. “Do you need anything? Water? A fluffier pillow?”

“No, I'm fine. Thanks though.”

“Alright...I guess I'll rehearse a little...work on my voice.”

“Good idea. The studio is in the basement.”

“W-We have a studio?”

“Of course. Only the best for you.”

Jason's stomach lurched. Maybe his father did want what was best for him. Maybe he was too hard on the man… “Thanks, Dad. And um, I'll call Bianca in the morning. I'd love to meet her.”

The man smiled. “Your introduction is already in the schedule for tomorrow.”

“Cool. I know I never tell you this, but you really are a great manager,” the boy said as sincerely as possible.

“Thanks, son. I do my best because I love you.”

He walked over and hugged the man.

“Ow, ow, be gentle. The ribs hurt like a bitch.”

Jason's heart nearly shattered. “Sorry.”

“It's okay.”

“If you need anything, just holler.”

“Or I can use the intercom.”

“We have an intercom too?”

“Yup. This is a smart house.”

Jason's eyes grew wide. “A-Ar-Are there security cameras?”

“On every square inch besides the bedrooms, bathrooms and panic room.”

The boy began to scream internally. “Where w-would that footage be stored?”

“Well we can see it live on our phones but it only saves to the memory chip in the panic room.”

“Which is located…?”

“In a hidden spot somewhere on the first floor,” he chuckled.

“Dad,” Jason said sternly. “It's not fair that you know all about this amazing house and I have to guess and discover.”

“Discovering things about a new house is the best part about moving!”

“Dad!” he whined.

“Fine. The panic room is in the living room behind the bookshelf. Gently pull _Sense and Sensibility_ and it should open right up.”

“Cool...I'm gonna 'explore’ before I go into the studio.”

“Have fun.”

“I will,” he said before rushing out of the room just as Mr. Dardo pulled out his phone to watch the security footage that was set to save to his phone.

\---

Jason skipped down the stairs two at a time until he reached the floor. He paced into the living room, approached the bookshelf and pulled _Sense and Sensibility_. The secret opening gave way to reveal a short hallway that led to a massive titanium door with a small green button next to it.

He pressed the button and the metal swiftly slid back causing the boy to jump a little. Jason slowly entered the small room that had several built in television screens that corresponded with the security cameras around the house. In addition to a bathroom, neatly lined up against the far wall were lockers and boxes of first aid kits, water and prepackaged emergency food supplies, but Jason's attention was focused on the video controls.

The boy fiddled with the operations for at least ten minutes before he figured out how to erase any footage that was recorded in the last few hours. He sighed in relief.

“Hey!”

The startled boy flinched as he turned around to defend himself, but when he saw who it was, he exhaled. “Jesus Christ, Liz, you scared me.”

“Sorry! I'm just happy to see you.” She gave him a quick hug. “What are you up to?”

“Just exploring.”

“Oh! Well I'll let you get back to it. How is your father doing?”

“He's hurting, but he's alright. Waiting for you to dote on him like a toddler,” he joked.

Liz giggled. “Well then I better get to it. See you later,” she said before taking the elevator to the third floor.

Jason returned to the living room, pushed the button to close the titanium door and slid the bookshelf back into place. “So weird,” he mumbled to himself before taking the stairs to the basement where he quickly found the professional grade recording studio.

The boy was in awe as he took in all the shiny knobs and pristine equipment. As he scanned the room, he finally spotted his old keyboard and worn stool.

“Yes!” the brunette cheered as he rushed over. Jason flopped onto the seat that had practically molded to the shape of his ass over the years before playing a few notes. “I missed you.”

Jason played random notes and some of his early compositions until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore; comfortably falling asleep with the keys as his pillow.

\---

Matt nervously bit his nails and jiggled his leg as he waited in the therapist's lobby. Since he hadn’t gotten any sleep, there were deep bags under the boy's eyes. He had so much internal turmoil that he had begun to feel nauseous. To  distract himself, he glanced around the blandly decorated room and before he could pick up one of the water stained magazines, his name was called.

He slowly pushed himself out of his seat and entered the small room. The walls were painted a calming pale blue and the smell of eucalyptus was extremely soothing to the boy.

“Hello,” the older woman greeted as she extended her hand. “I'm Dr. Kasha Davis.” Her smile was friendly and she radiated a comforting quality.

“Matt,” the boy said as he returned the gesture.

“Feel free to sit down.”

She tapped the foot of the dark leather chaise before settling into her chair.

“Should I lay down like they do in the movies?” he joked.

“Sure! If you want,” the woman chirped.

“No, I'm okay.” The boy sat upright on the couch and waited for further instructions.

“So, how is your morning going so far?”

“Um, alright I guess. Yours?”

“Pretty good. My husband made pancakes for breakfast so that was lovely. Thank you for asking.”

Matt smiled.

“Do you have any special people in your life to cook breakfast for you?”

“Well, there's my mom, who was the biggest advocate in me coming here,” he chuckled.

“And why is that?

“Because of my issues.”

“What issues would that be?”

“I have...a temper I guess you'd say. Some of the smallest things tend to set me off and sometimes I snap on the wrong people.”

“Who would you classify as ‘the wrong people’?”

“My family and my boyfriend.”

“Ooo, how long have you been with your boyfriend?”

“It'll be a year next month...wow.”

“Wow is right! That's a really long time for a teenager.”

To protect Jason’s privacy, he refrained from telling her that he was a famous singer. “Well, we've had our rough patches. One of the stipulations of us being together was me coming here.”

“And why is that?”

“Because there were numerous incidents that led up to him being pretty upset with me.” Matt knew the woman would ask, so he proceeded to tell her. “He goes to school in London while I'm here and the distance gets to me. Whenever I'd facetime him, I just want to know what he's doing and who he's with. And if he is with someone, I don't know- I guess I do get a little jealous or angry.”

“And what do you do when you're feeling angry? How do you release your anger?”

“I tend to punch inanimate objects like walls, signs or anything hard until the point where my hands are busted and bleeding. I even black out at times.”

“Yeah,” Dr. Davis said intently with a furrowed eyebrow. “And once you get like that, what calms you down?”

“My boyfriend. But if he's the one I'm mad at, then I guess the rampage just goes on until I calm down on my own.”

“Do you ever get into physical fights?”

Matt scoffed. “All the time.”

“And what does it take for a situation to escalate to that level?”

“Messing with the people I love,” he said quietly as visions of the previous night flashed through his mind. “Especially my boyfriend.”

“You seem very protective of him. We've been here for about six minutes and he's already come up three times.”

“I am very protective of him because when we met he was very wounded and I was searching.”

“Searching? Could you elaborate on that?”

“Ever since I was little, I just felt a disconnect with everything. Even then, I had a bad temper. I was never interested in anything and I never tried hard in school, but trouble always seemed to find me as I'd lash out and by high school, I was deemed a delinquent. I just always felt that there was a void in my life that needed to be filled and I guess I filled it with drinking, drugs and bad behavior.”

“Hmm,” the woman hummed as she took a short note. “Are you still drinking and/or doing drugs?”

“No. My boyfriend doesn't approve,” he laughed.

“Good influence,” the woman giggled. “Besides drinking or drugs, did you ever have anything that served as an outlet for you when you felt disconnected with everything else?”

“Drawing. And I guess it stuck with me, I'm a commercial illustrations major now.”

“Oh, that's very nice! How is school going?”

“Pretty good. We just finished fall break which was nice but now it's time to hit the books again,” he groaned before letting out a short laugh.

“Aww, well it'll be summer again before you know it,” the woman assured.

Matt nodded.

“What is your relationship with your parents like?”

“My relationship with my mom is great now. Growing up, I guess it was okay. We went to church a lot and they were all about being the perfect suburban family with the two kids, a dog and white picket fence. My relationship with my dad has always been sketchy. He was there but not ‘there’, if that makes any sense?”

“I guess I can interpret that as him not being there on an emotional level?”

“Yeah, like we'd have good moments but he always had this sort of cold aura about him. But now I know why. He is a cold bastard and if I never talk to him again, it'd be too soon.”

“Why's that?”

“He cheated on my mom with his assistant or coworker or whatever she is; literally a Russian hooker. She got pregnant and had a baby and now my parents are in the middle of a divorce after like twenty-three years of marriage.”

“Oh boy, that has got to be really painful.”

“Yeah, I think my mom is hurting way more than she shows. She likes to act strong or like everything’s fine. The house could be burning down and she'd keep her cool and be like ‘oh, no it's okay! It's just a little scorched’, I guess so that I don't worry? Maybe it's her way of protecting me.”

“That could be true.”

“Yeah but on the other hand, we've only recently come to a good place in our relationship. She used to use the ‘cool face’ to explain away why I'd misbehave or why I was ‘different' to other people.”

“Hmm. You said that your family wanted to be the ‘perfect suburban family’ who went to church a lot, was your sexuality ever an issue?”

“Oh, absolutely,” the boy replied nearly instantly. “All the way up until last year, I dated girls and everything was fine but the second that I started bringing my boyfriend around, even as just a friend, they started to get weird. I guess they could just feel the love between us,” he laughed.

“Maybe,” the doctor giggled. “So, do you think your lashing out and the girls were all to fill the void that you mentioned earlier? Perhaps that you were gay and you just didn't feel comfortable expressing that?”

“You know, as far as the lashing out maybe, but I made a recent discovery about myself and honestly, I think that I dated girls because I sort of liked it? Like I was so reluctant to come out as gay because, although I felt different, there was not a single guy on this planet that I was attracted to until I saw my boyfriend for the first time. And I originally thought that I was happy hooking up with girls because I hadn't met him yet, but then I met this girl named Laiken. She's beautiful. Of course, I wouldn't date her because I can't see myself with anyone besides my boyfriend, but I do find her sexually attractive.”

“Just her or any pretty girl?”

“Umm...maybe just her because I'm surrounded by pretty girls everyday. I feel like if my boyfriend said he never wanted to see me again, I'd go back to hooking up with girls though because he's just the perfect guy to me and I probably wouldn't even try to find another.”

“So would you consider yourself bisexual?”

The question caught Matt off guard. “Oh wow, that's something I've never thought about.” He pondered for a minute before answering. “I suppose I am. Or maybe the one that means I'm only attracted to personalities? Or I'm only into them once we've made an emotional connection. I'm not sure what it's called.”

“Demisexual,” Dr. Davis confirmed.

“Perhaps,” the boy said with a shrug before answering again. "I'm Jason-sexual with a serving of pretty girls on the side,” the boy chuckled at the revelation.

“Oh, your boyfriend’s name is Jason?”

“It is,” Matt said proudly.

“That's a really good name. My eight year old daughter loves the new singer, um, Jason Dardo.”

A massive grin spread across the boy's face. “Oh, really? I think he's pretty great too. I'm probably his biggest fan.”

“He's usually amazing but I feel uncomfortable ever taking my daughter to a meet and greet or anything because word around town is that he's a little mean.”

Matt scowled. “Where did you hear that?”

“I was reading this blog and there were a few less than flattering stories on there and his performance on Shangela Tonight makes me wonder if his concert would even be worth the ticket money.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” the boy exploded as he jumped out of his seat. “First of all, don't believe everything you hear in the media. They take any information and twist it around to create scandals! And secondly, don't you ever, ever, _ever_ question his talent! He was sick as a dog on that dumb ass show and the crew fucked up, not him! You clearly didn't go to any of his shows as he toured with Our Lady J or realize that he had a song on the radio! No! Because you sit in your dusty little office and,” as Matt continued to insult the woman, he could feel himself losing control and the boy desperately tried to reign himself in, but he was already past the point of no return. “And fuck with people's heads with your stupid degree that you probably found in a cereal box! You're clearly an idiot with no taste and I honestly feel bad for your kid! I can't believe I wasted my time even coming here. Please educate yourself or go back to sucking dick for a living,” Matt fumed before storming out of the room.

Dr. Davis quickly followed after the boy and she caught him in the lobby waiting for the elevator but not before he'd flipped over an end table that held a glass vase that was now shattered on the floor. She rushed past the mess. “Matt, please, wait.”

“No. I'm really fighting the urge to punch a hole in your fucking walls. I have to get out of here.”

“But you're here and I’m here to talk you through it. I even have a punching bag if you need it.”

“Do you?”

“I do. I even use it myself to keep my arms tone,” she joked.

The boy wasn't amused, but simply pressed his fingers against his temples when his head began to throb.

“Are you okay?” the woman asked.

“No! And I would be if you'd get the fuck away from me!”

“I apologize,” the doctor said professionally before stepping away. She returned into her office in attempt to find a broom for the mess.

When the elevator finally opened, the boy stepped inside, pulled out his phone and selected the first contact listed.

“Hi, baby,” Jason answered excitedly. “Therapy was fast. How'd it go?”

“It was so bad.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Literally a one in a million chance that the therapist would bring you up and she wasn't saying the kindest things, so I flipped out and may have cursed at her and broke a vase.”

“Oh no, Matt, you can't be like that. Not everyone will be a fan and you can't attack them all.”

“I'd try,” he admitted.

“I know you would, but instead of wasting time and energy on them, you know you could always waste it with me,” Jason said suggestively.

“I’d like that.”

“So, before all that happened, did you feel like the session was helping at all?”

“I actually did. We talked about so much and I feel slight clarity.”

“Aww, babe that's really good. Do you think she'll let you back in?”

“Yeah, she even wanted me to stay after breaking her vase. She even offered me a punching bag.”

“That's what your ass really needs,” the brunette laughed. “So, calm down, go apologize to her,  clean up your mess and finish the session.”

“Alright,” Matt sighed.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The boy hung up the phone and pressed the elevator button to return to her office's floor. When he arrived, the boy saw that the messed had been blocked off by a chair to protect anyone from walking through it. He moved the chair and began to pick up the flowers and big pieces of the broken vase just as Dr. Kasha Davis emerged with a broom and dustpan.

“Oh, darling please be careful. I don't want you to cut yourself.”

“Wouldn't be the first time,” the boy sighed. “Let me,” he said as he reached for the broom.

The woman relented and Matt quickly cleaned up the mess. “Please bill me for that and being a jerk,” he said apologetically. “I'm really sorry and I was completely out of line.”

“You're fine. Believe it or not, I’ve heard worse,” the woman laughed. “May I have a hug?”

Matt nodded and they shared a friendly embrace.

“Are you coming back in or are you done for today?”

“I'm definitely coming back in.”

The woman smiled and gestured for the boy to enter the room and sit followed by her settling into her own chair. “Welcome back.”

“Thank you for accepting me back,” the newly calmed boy said as he leaned back onto the chaise. “I am really sorry about that rant.”

“It's okay. So, was that the ‘black out’ type of situation?”

“No,” he sighed, a little embarrassed. “I usually only black out when I'm fighting. But for a second, all I saw was red and I found it really hard to stop myself.”

“I also want to apologize for what I said. You had just mentioned being a fan of Jason's and it was out of line for me to speak negatively about him.”

"Well now you know,” the boy sassed.

“I do indeed,” she chuckled. “So, how are you feeling now?”

“I'm okay I guess. Feeling a little remorseful.”

“Do you always feel remorseful after episodes like that?”

"For the most part.”

“Okay..”

Um, how did you meet Jason?”

“We went to highschool together. I never really talked to him until senior year though. We did a Christmas gift exchange and I picked his name.”

“How cute is that! What'd you get him?”

“Oh boy,” he chuckled. “It's a long story.”

“We still have,” she checked her watch, “thirty-eight minutes left.”

Matt exhaled loudly. “I feel so bad every time I think about this. So I chose his name and it made me really notice him because I had to think of what to get him. I saw that he was really quiet, a loner, always into his music. And not long after that, I was already completely smitten by him. So I found out that he worked at this music store and one day I went in there in hopes of getting to know more about him. As soon as he saw me, he immediately shot me down like, ‘no way. You and your friends are always trying to steal from here and I want no parts of it’. He was so abrupt about it that it honestly pissed me off and in that scorned state of mind...I got him coupons for plastic surgery.”

The woman gasped.

“I was so excited about my revenge plot that I didn't even think about how hurtful it potentially was. As I watched him open it, his reaction broke my heart.”

“I can only imagine how hurt his feelings were.”

“Yeah and I'll never forget his face. I guess that's just one of the many reasons why I'm so protective of him. I have to make sure that nobody makes him feel like that ever again.”

“That's really sweet.”

“Yeah, and he actually lied to our teacher about me giving him the coupon so that I wouldn't get into trouble...now that I think about it, he still lies to cover for me whenever I do something stupid. He could get into serious trouble and lose out on his scholarship at that London school because of me,” the boy said somberly. “I never even thought about that…”

“It really is something to consider.”

“I don't want to burden o-o-or be a risk to his career.” Matt placed his face in his hands.

“Do you need a tissue?”

“No. I just need to stop disappointing the people I love.”

“That's a really good goal.”

The boy sniffled. “Now I need a tissue,” he chuckled.

The woman smiled and handed him the box of kleenex.

“Matt, have you ever been diagnosed with any mental illnesses?”

“No,” the boy replied as he blowed his nose. “Why?”

“I'm trying to get to the root of any problems you may have. Hostility, blinding rage, and a lack of restraint are all symptoms of IED.”

“What's IED?”

“Intermittent explosive disorder; it's a mental health disorder that is characterized by repeated episodes of failure to resist aggressive, impulsive, violent behaviors or angry verbal outbursts that are entirely out of proportion to the situation and often involve serious assaults or destruction of property.”

The boy became tense as the woman seemingly described him and the behavior he often displayed.

“Even with little to no provocation, the person experiences uncontrollable anger. They may feel ‘out of control’ before and during an episode, then guilty or depressed afterwards causing some people to indulge in drinking, drugs or self harm as an outlet. It's a vicious cycle.”

“A-An-And you think I have that?”

“I do .”

The boy exhaled loudly. “So does that mean I'm crazy?”

“Matt, we don't use that word here. I don't like that word. It's derogatory and only used to be hurtful. Mental illnesses are more common than you think, but most people aren't in the position to get diagnosed. Don't let the stigma of the term deter you.”

“Okay...and if I do have this IED, how would I treat it?”

“Therapy and anger management are usually enough but sometimes medication is incorporated into treatment.”

“What kind of medication?”

“Prozac is a common one. And there's also Paxil, Risperdal, or Abilify for IED patients who suffer from depression as well.”

Matt didn't respond as he tapped his fingers along the leather chaise beneath him.

“But of course I wouldn't diagnose you without getting a second opinion, so follow-up with your primary health provider.”

“Okay,” the boy sighed.

Dr. Kasha Davis smiled as she checked her watch. “We're just about done with our hour. Any questions, thoughts or comments?”

“It just feels good to know that there might be a reason behind my irrational behavior. Now if I get into trouble, I have something to blame it on and my mom won't get mad at me,” he joked.

“You are funny,” the doctor chuckled. “But I'm really glad to hear that I was able to change your outlook on yourself.”

Matt nodded.

“So I'll see you next week?”

“Absolutely.”

The woman smiled and pushed herself out of her seat, followed by Matt. They shared a hug and she urged the boy to see his primary doctor for his opinion on the semi-diagnoses. He assured her that he would before leaving.

\---

Jason woke early the next morning with a heavy piano key impression on his face, but the boy couldn't have been happier. He was on break from school, his boyfriend was great and his relationship with his father was on the mend. Now all he had to do was get his career back on track.

When he emerged from the basement, the smell of bacon lured him into the massive open floor plan that included the kitchen, dining room, living room and so much extra space that the boy could probably host a masquerade ball in the area.

He spotted Liz at the stove and his father's wheelchair was pushed up to the large glass table and he was seated next to a woman that Jason didn't recognize. With bright red hair, large eyes made even more intense by heavy makeup and a stern look, the brunette wasn't sure if he wanted to recognize her.

“Ah, good you're awake,” Mr. Dardo said when he saw the boy. “Come and meet Bianca.”

“Wait, let me go clean up, I'm sure I look a mess.”

“Honey, I've been in the industry for twenty years and I was Lindsay Lohan's publicist for a week. I've seen the literal definition of mess and you’re close, but not quite there yet,” Bianca assured.

“Thanks…”

“Sit,” his father repeated.

“But I haven't even brushed my teeth,” the boy opposed.

“Well sit on the far end of that side,” the woman suggested with a look that seemingly pierced Jason’s soul. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to. The boy obliged and sat at the opposite end of the table.

“Jason, would you like something to eat?” Liz asked. “I have pancakes, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns,” she giggled, “the list goes on.”

“I want to at least brush my teeth first,” the boy rasped.

“That damn hoarse voice, the reason why we're in this predicament,” Mr. Dardo said to Bianca. “Babe, could you get Jason some green tea?”

The boy frowned.

“Well, when stuff like this happens you have to work with it, not against it. The interview part with Shangela made people love you. They related to you. They found you endearing. But you can't sing like that. It's like Beyonce trying to dance on a broken leg. No offense,” she said to Mr. Dardo.

He gave his son an intense look. “None taken.”

Jason stared down at the table.

“So, when shit like your voice going out happens, we focus on the cute stuff.”

“Define cute stuff,” said the boy.

“I suggest going on vacation this week. Disney World, for example. Take you and a group of your friends. Post something like ‘Hitting up Disneyworld until I feel better’ followed by that emoji with that thermometer in it's mouth on Twitter. You're a teen and teens like to see other teens do fun stuff like that.”

“That sounds like a really good idea,” Mr. Dardo complimented. “Jason gets a vacation while people fall in love with him again. Double duty.”

“I don't have a ‘group of friends’,” Jason said dryly as he watched Liz approach with his tea. “Thanks,” he said as he reluctantly accepted.

“Well, why don't you take Matt?” Liz suggested.

“Who is Matt?” Bianca asked.

“My boyfriend.”

“Yeah. No, I wouldn't take him unless you're ready for the media to be all in your relationship. Twink adventures,” she said with a cringe.

“Well, we've already been chased by the paparazzi, but I've been careful to not tell anyone his name or personal business for his privacy.”

“Which is how it should be, but the more he's out in public with you, the more people will recognize him and began to pry and that's how scandals are created. Unless it's cute fluffy details, your personal life is best left as private as possible, that way, if you ever want to write an autobiography one day, it'd be exclusive thus earning more money.”

“I love the way you think,” Mr. Dardo told the woman.

She gave him a look and simply shook her head.

“Well, I definitely want to protect Matt at all costs.”

“So I've learned,” the boy's father remarked.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed but he decided not to press the comment as he sipped his tea.

“I don't hate the idea of him going to Disneyworld with you, as long as it's not just you two cause then it comes off as a romantic getaway and the media will have a field day.”

“Well he has classes all this week so he probably won't go,” Jason somberly informed. “What about his mom?”

Bianca palmed her forehead.

“Never mind then,” the boy said quietly.

“Don't you have any friends your age?”

“I did...but I don't know if they like me anymore.”

“Well call them and invite them to Disneyworld! They can't not like you after that.”

“I guess,” the boy sighed. “I'll see if Our Lady J wants to go as well.”

“Good idea! That gets people speculating about the music.”

Jason frowned. “Must everything have an angle? I want Lady to go because she's my friend not to ‘get people talking’.”

“Whatever you say, honey. All I need is for people to love you. That means that I've done my job,” Bianca said as she pushed herself away from the table. “I'll be in touch!”

After the woman let herself out, Mr. Dardo turned to his son. “So what do you think of her?”

“I think she wears enough makeup to hide her scales,” the boy commented before sipping his tea again.

Liz burst into laughter.

“Oh, come on! She's not that bad,” Mr. Dardo defended.

“All she cares about is manipulating the press.”

“That's kinda her job, J.”

“Well, I think it's sick.”

“You're benefiting from it so hush,” Mr. Dardo said before groaning in pain.

Jason's stomach lurched as guilt surged through him.

“Are you okay, baby?” Liz asked, immensely concerned.

“My ribs hurt.”

“I'll get your meds,” she said before rushing up the stairs.

“Are you okay, Dad?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine.”

The boy frowned. “Well, I guess I'll find some friends to take to Disney World,” he sighed.

Mr. Dardo smiled. “You'll have fun. You deserve it.”

The words were like salt in Jason's wounds. He even winced a little as he pushed himself away from the table. The boy grabbed his tea and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom where he showered before finding a walk-in closet full of brand new clothing. He didn't mind the style of some of the items, but the fact that people were now buying his clothing for him weirded the boy out.

Jason grabbed the simplest t-shirt he could find along with dark jeans. As he fumbled through the drawers in search of socks, he received the call from Matt.

He talked to his boyfriend as he finally found a pack of unopened cotton socks; refraining from telling the boy about Disney World because he planned on seeing him later that night.

“I love you,” Jason said to the boy before the call ended. He took a deep breath and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one titled 'Ronis’. The boy placed the phone to his ear and held his breath.

“Hello?” the girl answered, clearly surprised that he was calling.

Jason exhaled sharply.

“Helloooo?”

“Hi,” the boy said quietly.

“Hi, Jason. How are you?”

“Um, I'm alright. And you?”

“I'm great. Thanks for asking.”

“Yeah...um, I'm home for fall break.”

“Oh, really? I didn't even notice that you were gone,” she said sarcastically.

“Well yeah. I mean, I wouldn't expect you to after what I did.”

The girl remained silent.

“I'm sorry,” Jason offered. “It was so wrong of me to lie about the Oliver situation and I feel terrible that you guys sort of missed that chance at knowing the truth and potentially even dating.”

“It was very wrong of you,” Ronis remarked and the boy could just imagine her looking at him through narrowed eyes. “But I forgive you, love. Things are different now.”

“What do you mean?”

“After we all left that night, I kissed him and Jason when I tell you that it was the best kiss I've ever had, I'm not kidding.”

Jason was pleasantly surprised. “Then what happened after that? Does Leo know?”

“I told him and he forgave me. But the happiness didn’t last long,  you know his memory is shit and he gave me hazelnut brownies.”

“What?! You're allergic to hazelnuts!”

“Precisely! It seems like everyone knows that but him. So I mindlessly ate them and nearly died. I still wanted to give Leo a chance but after he called me Rhonda, I had to break it off.”

 _Rhonda_ , Jason thought as he suppressed his laughter. “Oh, wow I missed a lot.”

“Yeah, Oliver was there for me the entire time,” she sighed. “I can't deny how sweet he is.”

“That makes me really happy because I actually wanted to invite you both and your families to Disney World for the rest of fall break.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Oh my God, how insane! I'd love to go!”

“But let me warn you that it's my publicist’s idea of manipulating the media into thinking I'm really cute. So there will probably be people trying to take your picture, interview you and they might even chase you. I apologize ahead of time.”

“Wow! I didn't realize how big you were in the U.S.! That's incredible!”

“I'm alright, I guess,” the boy said bashfully.

“What state is Disney World in?”

“Florida.”

“Does is snow there? Will there be frost on the rides?”

“Nope, Orlando is snow free. Some people even wear shorts in the winter.”

“Oh my God!”

“Yeah, it's crazy.”

“So, um...have you invited Oliver yet?”

“Not yet. I will once I hang up with you.”

“Oh,” she exhaled as her thoughts and feelings for the boy melted into one glob of confusion. “Okay, I guess I'll hang up so you can call him,” the girl said quietly.

Jason frowned at the usually chirpy girl's tone. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just have a lot to think about.”

“Alright well I'm here if you wanna talk.”

“No, no. Call the boy...I'm gonna pack.”

“Okay. Talk to ya later,” he said before hanging up.

Although he told lies about his life, the boy was less nervous calling Oliver.

“Hello?” he answered in an annoyed tone.

“Hey, Oli. I just wanted to start off by saying that I'm so sorry for everything I did that might've hurt your feelings and/or hurt your chances with Ronis.”

“It's okay,” he replied quietly.

“To make up for it all, I wanted to invite you and your Dad to Disney World.”

“No way,” the boy chuckled in disbelief. “You're crazy.”

“I'm serious! Get on a plane tonight and meet Mickey Mouse by tomorrow.”

Oliver laughed. “Do people do that? Just drop everything and leave the country?”

“They do when your publicist is a master of manipulation and wants you and what little friends you have to go on a spontaneous teenage vacation.”

“Oh wow. Well I'll ask my dad if he's able to go.”

“Go where?!” Jason heard the man shout in the distant background.

“Jason invited us to Disney World this week,” his son informed.

“Oh, shit that's awesome! I haven't been to any of the Americas since college. I smoked so much pot when I was in California I'm surprised that I didn't stay lit.”

Jason cackled.

“Please, ignore him,” Oliver groaned.

“Ronis already said yes so I'm just waiting for you to get on board.”

“R-Ronis is going?”

“Ronis is going?!” the man repeated in the background. “Then you’re definitely going!”

“Dad,” the boy protested.

“Go get yo woman!”

“Newsflash, Ronis is mad at me.”

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“I told her that I was trans and she’s upset that I didn’t tell her sooner and even told you first.”

“Oh wow, she didn’t tell me anything about it. But she’s the one who insisted that I called and invited you asap.”

“S-She did?”

“Yes. I think this trip could be a good bonding experience for everyone.”

“I suppose…”

“So is that a yes?”

“Yeah, I’ll go.”

“Yes!” the boy’s father cheered in the background. “I wonder why I never took you to the U.S. before,” he pondered.

“Because you’re a scatter-brained nut.”

“True,” the man said with a maniacal laugh before walking away.

“Oh. God,” Oliver groaned in embarrassment. “Do you know where I’d be able to purchase a muzzle for him?”

“He’s amazing,” Jason chuckled.

The boy exhaled loudly. “Yeah, he’s cool sometimes.”

“So, go pack your stuff dude.”

“Alright.”

“Talk to you later.”

“Wait- i-i-is Matt going?”

“He has classes so probably not.”

“Okay,” Oliver said, clearly relieved.

“Alright,” Jason chuckled before hanging up.

\---

“Dad, I'm borrowing the car!” Jason shouted as he made his way down the stairs.

“Where are you going?” the man asked over the loud speaker.

“To Matt's house!”

“Use the intercom.”

The boy rolled his eyes as he made his way to the closest built in device and pushed the button. “Matt invited me to dinner with him and his mom.”

“Alright. John will escort you.”

“Dad, I don't need a bodyguard to go to dinner.”

“No, but that's a long drive and you need someone with you for safety purposes.”

“Not even.”

“Yes even. What if the paparazzi starts chasing you? Then what? You don't handle stress well and you might crash or something.”

“Way to have confidence in me,” he said sarcastically. “I'll be fine.”

“Jason, no. You need to wait for John.”

The boy released the button and began to walk towards the garage.

“Jason, we have cameras, I can see you!”

The boy had no idea where in the room the camera was located but he turned to wave before rushing out of the house.

“Jason!”

\---

In case he was being followed, the boy cautiously checked the rearview mirror as he drove to his boyfriend's house, only becoming relieved when he pulled into the driveway of the traditional home.

Jason jumped out of the car and rushed through the cold to the door. He knocked. When nobody answered, he knocked again.

“Matt!” the brunette shouted as he pounded on the door for a third time.

When nobody answered, Jason turned the knob and discovered that the door was unlocked. It was highly unusual and it made his heart race.

“Hello?” he called as he entered the house.

Nobody responded, prompting the shaking boy to pull out his cell phone just as he noticed the trail of red rose petals. With furrowed eyebrows, Jason followed the path. As he got closer to the dining room, he could hear the faint playing of a piano and when he finally rounded the corner, his face lit up.

Dressed in a classic black tuxedo, Matt stood with a wide grin. The large wooden table that usually sat six people had been swapped out for an intimate two seater draped in a black cloth embroidered with golden details along the edge. Topping the table was a single candle that served as the main light source in the dimly lit room.

The boy’s phone was propped up and attached to a speaker providing the elegant piano melody.

“Matt,” Jason gasped. “What is all this? I thought we were having dinner with your mom- oh my God,” he giggled as he took in all of the details.

“We are having dinner, but I gifted my mother a night at a spa resort. So it's just us,” the boy purred seductively as he pulled Jason close by the waist. “You do so much for me and I want to show you just how much I appreciate you.”

Matt released his hold on the boy, pulled the chair from the table and gestured for Jason to sit.

The brunette thanked him as the boy pushed in his seat before he turned and began to fiddle with the food.

“Did you cook?”

“I tried...but I burned it.”

“Aw, that's okay.”

“Mhm, so I picked up something nice,” he said as he placed a plate full of chocolate covered strawberries, popcorn and bacon in front of his boyfriend.

Jason burst into laughter.

Matt let out an exaggerated gasp. “Don't laugh at me! I worked hard to make this nice meal for you.”

“I'm sorry, babe. This looks amazing.”

“That's better,” the boy said with a grin before grabbing his plate and sitting across from Jason. “So, how was your day?”

“Besides meeting my new publicist, it was good.”

“What's wrong with your publicist?”

“Besides being completely crazy,…”

The rest of the boy’s sentence was faded out in Matt's mind as the weight of the word hit him right in the gut.

Jason placed a hand on his boyfriend's. “Are you okay?”

“Um, yeah,” he mumbled, giving his head a little shake. “Finish what you were saying.”

“I did finish but I guess I'll repeat myself…” the brunette said as he stared at the boy through suspicious eyes. “Bianca wants me to go to Disney World this week in attempt to reign in my image. She also wanted me to invite friends, so I invited Ronis and Oliver.”

Matt pulled his hands away. “Hold up. How is going to Disneyworld going to help your image? Why this week? Why did you invite that guy? How-”

“Waitttt,” Jason pleaded. “One question at a time. She thinks Disneyworld will make me look like a teenage heartthrob of sorts and it'll make people forget the Shangela incident. This week because the sooner the better and it's convenient that I'm on vacation. I invited Oliver because he is one of my friends.”

Matt fought the scowl that threatened to spread across his face. “Did I get invited?”

“Babe, you're always invited but I know you have class and-”

“And you'd rather spend the only free time you'll have until December away from me.”

Jason frowned. ‘'Of course not. I-”

“You want to invite your Britain friends from ten thousand miles away and run around Disney World being all musical and shit. If you didn't want me to go, then the least you could've done is spared me the details,” Matt said, growing more angry with each word.

“What I want is to not be drilled, embarrassed or laughed at every time I do something stupid in the public eye. I want a good reputation just so people will ask about my music and not ‘what the hell happened that time you tripped?’ or ‘'who are you wearing?’ I want to be taken seriously in this industry and if I have to go to fucking Disney World to do it, then I will. And I at least thought you'd want the same,” the boy panted as he finished his rant.

Matt rubbed his temples, completely disappointed that his irrational thinking had gotten the best of him yet again. “Jason, I'm sorry. It's been a long day.”

The brunette grabbed his boyfriend's hand again and kissed the back of it. “Tell me about it.”

“After therapy, I went to the doctor...”

“How was that?”

“Him and my therapist both agree that I have IED.”

Jason's heart skipped a beat as he clutched the boy's hand even tighter. “What's IED?” he asked through a cracking voice.

“Intermittent explosive disorder.”

"Wh-Wh-What does that mean? Are you okay? Wh-Wha-”

“Babe, calm down and breathe. I'm fine. It just means that I have trouble controlling my emotions, especially my anger. Or I may be impulsive or hostile at times for no reason.”

“Oh, Matt,” the devastated boy exhaled. “How do we fix it?”

“Well it can't be completely cured, but therapy and anger management is supposed to help. And I got prescribed meds…”

“Oh my God,” Jason sniffled. “That's it. I'm not going to Disney World.”

“Babe, don't be stupid. You have to go.”

“No! I'm staying here with you and that's final.”

“And if I go to Disney World?” Matt challenged.

“Fine,” the boy said with a pout as his tantrum was averted.

“Whattt? No 'you need to go to class’ insistence?” he chuckled.

“I don't care about school or my stupid image. I just want to be with you.”

Matt smiled and leaned across the table to kiss the boy. “And we'll upset a lot less people if you don't miss Disney World.”

Jason shrugged. “Let them be upset.”

The boy blew out the candle before standing and effortlessly lifting Jason out of his seat by the ass. The brunette secured himself by wrapping his arms around his man's neck. Matt rushed towards the stairs.

“You...have no idea...how sexy you are...when you break the rules,” he panted as he took the steps two at a time.

Jason giggled. “But we didn't even eat!”

“Oh, I'm about to eat alright,” the boy said matter of factly.

Jason cackled so hard that he snorted but Matt didn't seem to mind as he firmly pressed their lips together while he blindly made his way to his bedroom.

When he found it, he collapsed them both onto the twin sized bed.

“We've never done it on a bed this small,” the brunette whispered against his lips.

“If we can make it work on an airplane, then we can make this work,” Matt assured as he sat up on his knees and quickly removed his tuxedo jacket. Not even bothering to unbutton the shirt, the boy ripped it off, sending buttons flying in every direction.

“Rawr,” Jason giggled as he pulled the boy down into a steamy kiss.

Not long after, the room was filled with moaning as their bodies molded into one while they made love in the spooning position.

Matt kissed at Jason's neck as he slowly thrust into the boy before sniffling.

The brunette turned to look at his boyfriend. “What's wrong?” he exhaled.

“I just love you so much. You do so much for me and I feel-” he stopped as he buried his face into the crook of Jason's neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” he whimpered out as the tip of Matt's dick tapped his prostate.

Instead of rough, hardcore thrusts, the boy had opted for slow and sensual movements that made Jason tremble and moan in pleasure every time he slid inside of him. With their fingers interlocked and sharing the occasional tender kiss, the intimacy of the entire thing made them feel closer than they ever had before.

After they both climaxed, the couple's bodies remained intertwined as they ran their fingers through each other's hair and stole kisses until Matt began to fall asleep.

When the boy's light snoring began to tickle the sensitive skin on Jason's neck, the brunette suppressed his giggles as he grabbed his phone. He selected the  contact of the newly added Bianca.

“Hello?” the woman answered . “Why on earth are you calling me so late?! If you're calling from jail, hang up now because I don't have any bail money for you.”

“No,” he replied quietly so that he wouldn't wake the other boy. “I want to buy Disney World tickets for the kids at every hospital within the vicinity of the place.”

“Do you have any idea how expensive that'd be?! Who do you think you are? Michael Jackson?!”

“No, I just feel like giving back. Maybe I could visit the hospitals and bring puppies and candy or donate something for research into cures.”

“Fine,” the woman sighed.

“Cancer patients, IED patients are really important, etc.”

“Alright, Mother Theresa. I gotta go, Judge Judy is about to come on.”

“Okay. Thanks, Bianca.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the woman dismissed before hanging up.

Jason turned to face the adorably sleeping boy and kissed his hair before pulling the blanket snuggly over both of them and falling asleep in the boy's arms.

\---

“Matty!” Mrs. Lent screeched early the next morning when she entered her home. “This place is a mess.”

The boy groaned, but since he was still nude, quickly got up and pulled on a pair of boxers before descending the stairs.

“What?” the lethargic boy groaned.

“Look at my kitchen and dining room! And what- popcorn? You fed him popcorn for dinner?”

“Well, he likes popcorn,” the boy defended.

“Matty, as tempted as I am, I'm not cleaning up this mess. It's all yours.”

“Thanks,” he yawned. “I'll do it when I come back from Disney.”

“Excuse me? Disney?”

“I'm going to Disney World with Jason.”

His mother struggled to find words before she began to spew concerns. “Why? When?! For how long? I hope not anytime soon because you have class and therapy and this mess to clean! Matty, you are so irresponsible.”

“Something about making Jason cute in the public eye. I'm pretty sure we leave sometime today. Will probably stay a couple of days. Class and therapy can wait. And tell me something I don't know.”

“Matthew James Lent! Are you kidding me?! You can't just drop everything and go to Disney World!”

The boy shrugged. “Sure I can.”

The woman nearly exploded but her scowl quickly faded into a worry filled expression. She checked his temperature with the back of her hand.  “Is it the IED? I spent the entire night researching it…being impulsive is one of the symptoms. I feel like less of a parenting failure now that I understand a little more about it...you know what, I'll clean up the mess. You go pack.”

“Mom!” the boy fumed as he pulled away. “Don't treat me like I'm handicapped!”

“I'm sorry, honey. I just want to help. I don't want any unnecessary stress on you.”

“Well don't waste your time. I don't have some chronic illness or schizophrenia or something. I simply can't control my anger and it's because of people around me being stupid.”

“Okay, Matty. I'm sorry.”

The apology took the boy off guard. “Mom, you don't have to apologize.”

“Well, I upset you and I'm sorry.”

“No, I'm sorry for blaming you. I need to get myself together.”

“When is your next therapy session?”

“I'm going to reschedule it for after my trip.”

“And your meds?”

“I'll pick them up before I leave.”

“Okay,” she exhaled as she began to collect the dishes.

“Mom, don't worry about it. I'm going to clean it.”

“Boy, I am not waiting a week before my kitchen gets cleaned.”

“Why don't you come?”

The woman scoffed. “I have work and a wedding to help plan.”

“Come on, Mommmm. Be spontaneous!”

“I'm 46, being spontaneous may result in a broken hip.”

The boy cackled and his mother shot him a look causing him to defensively raise his hands.

“You said it, not me.”

The woman continued to clean but Matt grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Shoo, Matty! Shoo!” Mrs. Lent said as she shook his hand away.

“Come to Disney. At least for one day, then you can leave!”

“Why do you want me to go so badly?”

“Because you need a vacation.”

“I do but Disney World with a bunch of screaming children doesn't sound ideal.”

“I'm only trying to do nice things for you and you're being so rude, Mom!” the boy exaggerated in attempt to trigger her comforting motherly response. It worked.

“Matty, you just gave me a spa day yesterday. I don't need anything else, honey. I'm grateful for that.”

“No! I'm asking for you to go and support me and you're being extremely standoffish!”

“What?! No-I, I didn't realise that you needed support, Matty,” she sighed. “If that is the case, of course I will go.”

The boy grinned. “Good!” he cheered as he retreated up the stairs.

“After I clean up this mess!”

Matt returned to his bedroom to find Jason rummaging through his drawer in search of something to wear. He pulled the brunette close from behind.

“I prefer your birthday suit,” he whispered against his neck.

Jason smiled. “Of course you do, perv.” The boy settled on a plain white t shirt. He pulled it over his head. “Bianca wants me to let her know who's all going to Florida by 12 so she can get the tickets. They're free through her company so.”

“Well that's awesome because I just invited my mom. I was gonna put the tickets on my credit card,” he chuckled. “She deserves a vacation.”

Jason nodded. “She does.”

Matt kissed the boy. “So, how many condoms should I pack?”

The brunette giggled and jumped into the boy's arms.

\---

Ronis and her parents made their way to the designated airport seating area, where she spotted Oliver and his father already settled in. The boy was lost in the music that flooded his ears through the large headphones as he scrawled in his songbook.

When his father nudged him, Oliver looked up, saw the girl and his heart skipped a beat.

She smiled without showing her teeth and gave a short wave before sitting in the only available seats that were  across the room.

“Go talk to her,” Oliver's father urged.

“I can't,” he protested.

“Fine.” The man pushed himself out of his seat. “I’ll talk to her.”

Oliver quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the seat.

“Ronis!” he then shouted, earning him disapproving looks from fellow travelers, especially from his son as the boy covered his mouth.

“Would you act civilized for once?” Oliver hissed under his breath.

The man pulled away from the boy's hand. “I don't even know what civilized means. I was married to a sasquatch for sixteen years.”

Oliver groaned.

“Yes?” Ronis responded much quieter, but still from across the room.

“Nothing,” the boy assured.

“Okay…” She sat back in her seat for a minute before standing. “Um, actually, can we talk?”

“S-Sure,” he stuttered as he stood.

“Pfft, look at you,” the man said as he shook his head. “Making the lady do all the work.”

“You know, there's still time for you to go home,” Oliver suggested through gritted teeth.

His father scoffed. “And let you mess this up? No way. I'm trying to get you married off as soon as possible.”

The boy rolled his eyes and made his way towards the girl.

“Don't hurt ‘em Ronis!” the man cackled.

“Shhhh!” an elderly woman reprimanded.

“Don't 'shh’ me! My boy's in love! Besides, the grim reaper is knocking on your door, that's who you need to worry about shushing.”

“Oh...my...God,” Oliver exhaled in embarrassment as he fled the room and rounded the corner, followed by Ronis.

“He is too much,” the girl giggled.

“He needs to be locked away in the darkest cellar, away from all human contact.”

She laughed before getting a good look at him. “You're so red.”

The comment made the boy even redder. “You'd think I'd be used to his shenanigans by now, but nope. My father is the most immature doctor in all of Britain.”

“I like him,” the girl said with a smile before her expression faded into one filled with chagrin. “Oliver, I'm really sorry. My reaction to your news was incredibly selfish of me and probably the reason why you waited so long to tell me in the first place. I know I'm a dramatic bitch and-”

“No, no that's not true,” he interjected. “Don't say that about yourself. I didn't tell you right away because I care about what you think.”

“And I don't think anything of it. I became your friend initially because I thought you were super hot but then I got to know you and you are the most amazing person that I've ever met and I don't want to lose that.”

If Oliver turned any redder, he would've been mistaken for a stop sign. He was speechless so the girl exhaled and continued to speak.

“So yeah...I just wanted to clear the air. Wouldn't want an awkward trip.”

“Right…”

“So, um, I...I guess I'll see you in America,” she said with a smile before walking away.

“See you,” he said barely audible as he returned to the room.

“Oliver, what happened?!” his father shouted.

“Dad, please stop,” the boy pleaded quietly as he quickly returned to his seat.

“Did you kiss her?”

“No,” he whispered.

“Did you at least orchestrate a ticket swapping so that you can sit next to her?”

“No, Dad,” the boy sighed as he placed his headphones over his ears.

“Oh my God,” the man groaned in exasperation as he stood to make the exchange but Oliver quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

When it was time, the group boarded the plane with Oliver and Ronis sitting across the aisle from each other. She flashed him a look before fluffing her neck pillow in preparation for the eight hour flight. Within a few minutes, the girl was leaned back in her seat and snoring. Oliver pushed the button on the girl's armrest to recline the chair, effectively stopping the offensive noise. The boy smiled and changed the song on his iPod to _You Had Me At Hello_ by A Day To Remember.

\---

After they landed in the Orlando airport, the group was scheduled to meet Jason and Matt there.

When the brunette spotted them, he began to jump up and down. “The British are coming! The British are coming!”

Ronis dropped her luggage and rushed over to him.

“Jason!” she squealed as she jumped into the boy's arms, wrapping herself around him like a koala bear, nearing knocking them both over in the process. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too.”

“Okay, okay,” Matt interjected. “That's enough.”

Just to be extra, Ronis kissed her friend's cheek. “Mwah!” she exaggerated before releasing her hold.

“Hi, Matt!” the girl said as she hugged him too.

The boy couldn't help but relent to the girl's infectious energy. “It's great to see you again. How was your flight?”

“Good because I slept the entire time,” she giggled. “Come meet my parents!”

Oliver chuckled as he knelt down to grab the girl's luggage and froze when he saw Matt approaching.

“What's wrong?” his father asked.

“I was told that Jason's boyfriend Matt wouldn't be attending this trip. He's kinda crazy.”

“Well I'm crazier,” the man assured.

“Mom, Dad, this is the extremely talented Jason Dardo and his better half, Matt,” Ronis introduced.

“Oh, God don't give Matt an ego boost,” the brunette laughed before he shook her parent's hands. “It's so nice to finally meet you. You guys must have amazing genes to produce this one,” he said as he gently poked the girl in the stomach.

“Stop itttt.”

“Well it's true. Hey Oli!” Jason greeted.

“Hey…”

The boys shared a quick hug.

“This is my Dad.”

The man extended his hand. “David.”

Jason returned the gesture before introducing Matt.

With all the testosterone in the room, the men all felt the need to exude their masculinity in an over the top fashion.

“Matt,” the boy greeted in a deepened voice that earned him a perplexed look from Jason.

When they all shook hands, they made sure to keep their grips overly firm; the calluses on Oliver's hands from years of playing guitar aided in his handshake being the best.

“Pfft,” Matt huffed to himself.

“I mean after an eight hour flight, I'm only a fraction of how strong I really am,” David assured.

“Okay,” Jason chirped uncomfortably after watching the spectacle. “The limo is waiting.”

“Limo, ya say?” Ronis giggled as she looped her arms around Jason's like she always did.

Matt shot Ronis a look and for that, Oliver glared at Matt through narrowed eyes. David took in the entire situation before mumbling to his son.

“Let the Olympic games begin.”

\---

The ride to the resort was filled with storytelling and giggles between everyone, especially Jason and Ronis while Matt clung tightly to the boy's arm as he occasionally ran his fingers through his ebony waves, just to show everyone that he was his.

As long as Matt didn't scowl at Ronis whenever she complimented or touched Jason, Oliver was cool and constantly lost in his music.

As a doctor, David couldn't help himself as he steadily watched Matt, finding the boy's attachment to Jason to be obsessive, but that wasn't any of his business so he hummed to himself for the rest of the ride.

“Oh my God, you weren't kidding about the weather!” Ronis giggled as the driver helped her out of the car.

“I'm actually pleasantly surprised,” the brunette replied. “It's freezing in New York.”

Ronis wrapped her arm around the boy's while the others exited the limo. When Matt approached, he draped his arm over Jason's neck and pulled the boy into a kiss. The brunette accepted, but when the boy bordered on making out, Jason paused.

“Too much PDA,” he chuckled.

“Says who? Does someone here have a problem with it?” he asked loudly. “If they do, then they can fuck off!”

“No, shhhh,” Jason urged.

“No, fuck that! If anybody has a problem with me-”

The brunette pulled the boy to the side, as he smiled at his guests. “Excuse us. Bianca should be here any second to show you to your rooms,” he said before turning to his boyfriend. “Matt, you're letting your anger get to you,” he whispered. “Did you take your meds?”

Matt frowned. “I already resent that question. It makes me feel like...I don't know and no, I didn't take them yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because I googled the side effects. Jason, there were things like anxiety, drowsiness, dizziness and even decreased libido! We're on vacation with you going back to London at the end of the week and I can't have that.”

Jason suppressed his smile because he knew the matter was serious. He kept his voice soft and sweet in hopes of manipulating the boy into doing what he wanted.

“Babe,” he sighed. “You're an adult and I know I can't make you do anything...” the boy whispered dangerously close to Matt's lips, “but I just want you to be okay.”

“I will. I'll take them when the trip is over.”

“In the meantime, whenever you're feeling...heated…” he said as he slowly  brushed his finger against the boy's earlobe, one of his many erogenous zones, “just breathe...in and out.”

Matt grabbed Jason's face and pressed their lips together but the brunette was steadfast as he pulled away. “In...and...out.”

“I have no idea if you're prompting anger management, but you're making me hard as fuck,” Matt admitted.

“Down boy,” he whispered seductively. “We're supposed to be meeting Mickey soon.”

“I'm gonna have to boink him then,” Matt joked.

Jason glanced over his shoulder and noticed that Bianca and Mrs. Lent were  already talking to the group. “Let's find a bathroom,” he exhaled as he quickly pulled Matt along. “Since you're being such a good boy, I'll give you five minutes.”

“All I need is three.” 

\---

“Alright, alright,” Bianca rushed while she adjusted her large sunglasses as she approached the group, followed by Mrs. Lent. “I'm Bianca, Jason's worst nightmare and I organized this trip because nobody, except you people, seem to like him. And half of you the kid's only met today....talk about sad. Anyways this lovely bimbo next to me is the low rent Kylie Minogue.”

Mrs. Lent burst into laughter.

Bianca shot her a look. “I've been trying to get rid of her all day and she won't leave.”

“Because I've never met anyone like you! ‘Low rent Kylie Minogue’,” she air quoted as she continued to cackle. “You're just so funny!”

“As I said...bimbo.”

David gave Mrs. Lent the once over and his eyebrows furrowed. “Have you and I had sex before?”

“Dad!” Oliver interjected. “Let me escort you to your room.”

The boy grabbed his father by the arm but the man pulled away. “No. It was the summer of ‘85, I was nineteen and I was in the U.S. on holiday going from city to city, smoking weed like a chimney and hooking up with whoever. I'm honestly shocked that nobody has come forward claiming that I'm their father because I had a one night stand with their mother,” he laughed.

Mrs. Lent suppressed her horror. “Um, no. We've never had sex.”

The man placed a hand on his chin. “Hmm,” he hummed as he examined her from head to toe. “Are you sure? I've always only hooked up with really gorgeous women and you resemble one that claimed to be a chicken farm heiress.”

The woman's eyes grew wide. “Definitely not me. I own zero chicken farms. I was fifteen in 1985 and remained a virgin until I got married in 1993 and to this day, he's the only person that I've been with.”

David's jaw dropped. “How?! Um, I mean, congratulations you saint.”

Mrs. Lent scowled.

“I apologize. Your husband is a very lucky man.”

“He had a funny way of showing it,” the woman exhaled to herself.

“You-”

“Okay, enough with the Jerry Springer special,” Bianca groaned. “Here are your room keys. Jason insisted that everyone have their own room except the married couples because they were too stupid to sign their freedom over to someone else.”

David cackled. “Ah, so true.”

“I don't think marriage is stupid,” Mrs. Lent defended. “Maybe not for everyone, but not stupid.”

“Even if you spend sixteen years with someone only to discover that they're a disgusting bigot?” he challenged.

“Dad,” Oliver warned.

The woman nodded. “Even if you're married twenty-three years and the last year of that barely counts because they spent it with someone else and their new baby,” she said matter of factly.

“Ouch,” was all the man could say as he took in the woman's appearance once again. “And I'm not sure if I'm saying that because of the situation or because you're smoking hot and I simply can't handle it.”

Mrs. Lent giggled. “Smoking hot and has never had sex with you: neither of those statements will change anytime soon.”

The man howled in laughter. “David,” he introduced as he extended his hand.

She returned the gesture. “Lisa.”

“Beautiful,” the man complimented.

“Thank you,” she said dryly, unimpressed by his generic flirtation attempts.

“You have a clear disdain for me,” David chuckled. “Seeing as that is one of my many kinks, how does lunch sound?”

“Um, aren't you tired? I know that flight was long,” Mrs. Lent replied rather than flat out rejecting him.

The man looked directly into her aqua blue eyes. “I can think of a million things to do that are better than sleeping.”

Oliver palmed his face. He knew that once his father had begun to flirt, there was no stopping what embarrassing thing he might say next so the boy simply checked the number on his room key and began to walk away.

“Hey, don't be rude, jerk,” his father reprimanded. “This is my son, Oliver.”

“Hi,” the boy said with a short wave before turning on his heel.

The man shook his head. “So, how about we grab a bite to eat?”

The woman hesitated.

“If you say no, that's fine. I'll just have to throw the pieces of my broken heart into the pile with the rest of the men that you've crushed, you vixen.”

Mrs. Lent burst into laughter. “I hope you realize that you're cheesy, obnoxious, and even a little chauvinistic. But your charm is quite overwhelming.”

“So I've been told,” he replied in a velvety smooth voice. “What's your phone number?”

Ronis, ever the hopeless romantic, watched the entire interaction in awe. The man was fearless and bold and she hoped that someone would be just as swift to sweep her off of her feet, but as the boy in the headphones rushed off in search of his room, the future looked bleak.

She exhaled and headed to her room at the Grand Floridian Resort & Spa.

\---

“Oh my God,” Jason panted as he slid on his shorts. “That was amazing as always, babe.”

“Thank you, my love,” Matt said smugly. “How are your hands?”

“Deliciously numb.”

Matt grabbed both of the boy's pale hands and affectionately kissed each finger before tenderly taking his boyfriend's lips. “Deliciously mine.”

Jason smiled and hugged him as tightly as he could. “I guess we'd better go before Bianca has a conniption.”

“Even if she does, at least her makeup won't budge.”

Jason cackled. “Pfft, that makeup would last through a hurricane.”

The boy's continued laughing as they emerged from the bathroom into a barrage of video cameras and flashing lights. Matt protectively stepped in front of the other boy, but it didn't stop the shouting of overlapping questions.

_Jason! Jason! Jason!_

_What is your boyfriend's name?_

_What were you two doing in there for so long?_

_Disney World sex scandal?!_

“No!” Jason quickly defended when he heard the last question. “He was helping me, um-”

“None of any of your business!” Matt interjected. “So just get out of our fucking way!”

_Is that a threat?_

_What's your name?_

_How long have you been seeing Jason?_

Matt turned on his heel and ushered Jason back into the bathroom but that didn't stop the press as they barged in right behind them.

“What the fuck, isn't this like invasion of privacy or something?! Get the fuck out!”

_This is public property._

_And this is where Jason just had sex with his boyfriend,_ one man reported as he filmed around the bathroom.

Without warning, Matt punched the man directly in the face.

“You stupid asshole! Delete that right now!”

“Matt!” Jason panicked as he grabbed his boyfriend's arm to hold him back, using all if his weight to anchor the boy.

“Alright, alright, that's enough,” Jason heard Bianca's raspy voice say before the paparazzi cleared out of the bathroom, including the man with the now bloody nose. “You actually look better this way, Carl,” she told him before folding her arms and turning to Jason.

“Wh-Wh-What’s going on?” the shaking boy asked.

“This was a lesson your father wanted to teach you for leaving without a bodyguard the other night.”

“Are you kidding me?! It's not like I'm Mariah Carey. I don't need babysitters everywhere I go!”

“Did you not see what just happened? Had these been real media outlets, you'd be in the press yet again for something negative and people will start to ask 'oh, what crazy thing will Jason do next?’ and all you'll become is TMZ trash and people won't give a fuck about your music. You'll be a bigger joke than you already are.”

“Hey,” Matt warned.

“Hey yourself, psycho Sally! You really need to get yourself together or I’ll have you put down like the rabid dog that you are,” she threatened.

The boy clenched his fist.

Bianca cackled. “What are you gonna do? Choke me? Sorry to disappoint you, Hun, there isn't a balcony to push me over around here.”

Both of the boys’ eyes grew wide as their stomachs dropped.

“S-S-So my Dad kn-knows?” Jason asked although he already had a nagging feeling that the man was aware of what had happened to him.

The woman gave him a look. “I'll bet you were the brightest in your class.”

“Well, I did what I did to defend Jason, and if I have to go to jail for it, then so be it. But as God as my witness, nobody will ever disrespect him.”

Bianca feigned a yawn. “As I was saying,” she continued. “I'm a bitch, but I want to see your shifty little self succeed in this industry. So one, don't go anywhere without security to avoid scenarios like this one. Two, don't answer any questions from anyone unless it's an interview approved by me. Let people assume what they want, then when you get an official interview, all rumors can get cleared up. More viewers to tune in for the exclusivity of your answers thus more money. Three, get this asshole some Xanex! My God, you're the biggest liability I've seen since Taylor Swift got with boyfriend number thirty! I may as well have you sent to jail, it'd make my job so much easier.”

“Bianca, please don't,” Jason begged. “He'll get better, I swear. And once I go back to London, he'll have more time to focus on therapy and he'll be a model citizen.”

The woman's look was unwavering.

“Bianca, please! I couldn't live with myself knowing he'd be in jail because of me. I'll do whatever you want just-” he paused to catch his breath, “please.”

“I wasn't going to say anything but I kinda like seeing you beg.”

“Biancaaa,” the boy whined.

“Pfft, of course I won't say anything. My salary depends on you looking good. Your father on the other hand, seems more volatile than me. Stay on his good side.”

“If he knows, why hasn't he said anything?” Matt asked. “Especially as much as he hates me.”

“If everyone keeps quiet, everyone will be happy,” the woman said as she checked her watch. “Time for you to visit the hospitals.”

“Do I have time to freshen up?”

“I don't need you visiting sick kids reeking of sex. You got ten minutes.”

“Thanks,” the embarrassed boy said quietly as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and led him towards the exit.

Matt paused and turned to Bianca. “Um, tell that guy that I'm sorry for punching him.”

“Mm hmm,” she hummed as she rolled her eyes. “Now beat it.”

\---

Jason, Matt and a team of assistants visited the local toy store and purchased ten baskets full of board games, plush stuffed animals and various fun trinkets that kids love before spending the day at every pediatric ward in the area.

Paparazzi caught wind of this, and since it was positive, Bianca encouraged the boy to smile for the cameras, but Jason refused to allow her to use the kind-hearted gesture as a publicity stunt. His security reminded the press that the parking lot was apart of the hospital's property thus making it illegal for them to be there, but it didn't stop the vultures from chasing his car as soon as it left the lot in attempt to get the money shot.

Jason turned in his seat and watched as some ran with their cameras on foot while the others jumped into their cars in attempt to speed after them.

“Insane,” the brunette exhaled. “I swear I won't go anywhere without a driver because that's just scary.”

“Or you could just take me everywhere you go,” Matt suggested with a smile.

“That's also an option,” he giggled before they shared a kiss.

The couple thumb wrestled and teased each other as they road to the last hospital. When Jason entered the first wing with an arm full of Star Wars and My Little Pony branded toys, with Matt and the others close behind carrying other games, it sent the boys and girls into a frenzy.

They let the kids pick what they wanted to play with, leaving Matt and Jason with lightsabers.

“Are you Luke?” one boy asked Matt.

“I can be,” he replied as as looked at Jason. “That makes you Darth Vader.”

“And that makes you a dead man!” the brunette chuckled manically, eliciting cheers from the children as they cleared space for the brawl.

Matt twirled the blue plastic baton. “Prepare to die, Vader!”

“Not before I show you who your daddy is, Luke!” Jason declared as he drew the red lightsaber.

Matt let out a primal scream before charging the brunette. Jason quickly dodged the blow and blocked a second strike.

The boys chased each other around the room; swinging, missing and putting on a good show.

“Luke! Luke! Luke! Luke!” the children cheered from the sidelines.

“What?!” Jason gasped. “Are there no stormtroopers here to support me?!”

“Nooooo!” the kids booed in unison.

“The force isn't with you Vader!” Matt said before delivering the final blow underneath the boy's arm.

“Ugh!” Jason gagged dramatically as he began to stagger. “L-L-Luke,” he rasped as he fell to his knees. “I-I-I-”

“Finish him! Finish him!” the kids demanded.

Matt let out an evil laugh before grabbing the red lightsaber from Jason's hand and gently poking him in the chest with it.

“Ahhughh,” the brunette groaned as he fell to the floor. “I s-s-see the l-l-light,” he whispered.

“Just die already!” an impatient child demanded.

Jason wildly flung his limbs and let out a hoarse gasp before going limp.

The children cheered and let out thunderous applause while Matt took a bow.

“I hope you guys enjoy the toys, we have to go to another part of the hospital,” one of the assistants informed.

“Will you be back to play with us?” a girl no older than six asked.

“If we make it back before visiting hours are over, of course!” Matt promised. “And we'll kill Vader again, right?!”

“Yes!”

“You guys are nuts,” Jason chuckled as he sat up. “I love it.”

Matt helped him to his feet, they waved goodbye and headed down the corridor to the next set of rooms.

“So those were the kids with common injuries and whatnot?” Matt asked.

“Yes,” the nurse who was serving as their guide responded. “The further we go down this hallway, the sicker they get. And the kids who are in really bad shape get their own rooms, nurses, etc.”

“That breaks my heart,” Jason exhaled. “I just want to do anything I can to give back.”

The boys grabbed a few more toys in preparation for the next group. These kids were even more entertained as they prompted the duo to a dance off, which Matt won after doing the robot.

“This is so much fun,” Jason giggled when they left that wing. “And I love that they don't recognize me as a singer or famous. They just want to have a good time.”

The brunette armed himself with a teddy bear that was just as tall as he was when he entered the room of the twelve year old girl.

“Oh my God!” she squealed, effectively startling the boy.

Fearing that he may have done something wrong, he quickly turned to leave but the nurse stopped him.

“It's okay,” she assured. “Ava really loves you.”

Jason exhaled in relief and returned to the room causing the girl to squeal again.

“Jason! O-M-G! Nurse Tina, why didn't you tell me that he was coming?! I would've done my makeup!”

The woman chuckled. “Sorry! It was a surprise for both of you.”

“Eeeeee!”

The girl had bright brown eyes complemented by extra long eyelashes and light freckles all over her cheeks and nose. She had a pink bandana tied around her head that was the same shade as her nail polish and fuzzy socks.

Jason found the girl to be completely adorable. He gave her the plush bear before hugging her.

“I can't believe that you're here,” she sniffled as she covered her nose and mouth.

“Oh, please don't cry.”

“You don't understand, I was at that music festival with my mom in Miami where Our Lady J invited you on stage to play!”

The brunette was pleasantly surprised. “Really? Wow, that's amazing.”

“I thought you were so good and so cute,” she bashfully admitted. “So I've been following your career ever since and I had my ticket to the Orlando concert over the summer, but I wasn't feeling well and I had to return to the hospital.”

Jason was heartbroken. “I'm so sorry to hear that.”

“It's okay because I get to meet you myself!”

“I still hate that you had to miss the show. So I want to sing something for you now.”

“Really?!”

“Now, I don't know if you saw Shangela Tonight, it was bad, but I promise I've been drinking my-”

“Green tea! I remember you posting that you hated drinking it but it does help your throat. I'm a super fan,” she giggled.

“Aww, you are the cutest little munchkin that I've ever seen.”

“And I did see Shangela Tonight, I loved your performance! I just think you're the best singer ever, even on sick days.”

“You're going to make me vomit sparkles with how incredibly sweet you are!” Jason said as he sat on the foot of her bed and gave her a little tickle. “Do you have a favorite song?”

“Ugh, how about all of them?!”

“Well, then I guess I'll singgg… _Your Wings_.”

“I love that one!”

Jason smiled before clearing his throat and singing a variation of the song that he'd written for his mother.

Ava immediately began to freak out. “Oh my Goddd. Someone please record this to document this historical moment!”

Her nurse grinned as she pulled out her cell phone and began to record.

The brunette grabbed the girl's small hand causing her to nearly faint as he continued to sing the beautiful song flawlessly.

As Ava began to cry, everyone in the room seemed to be affected and there wasn't a dry eye in the place.

“We’ll be together again soonnnn,” he sang the last line perfectly.

Everyone cheered and the girl threw her arms around Jason's neck. “Thank you! That was amazing!”

“No, you're amazing,” he sniffled. “And I want to give you my phone number. You can call me whenever you want.”

Ava was so excited by the news that her machine that she was attached to began to beep, alerting them of the girl's rapid heart rate.

“I think that's enough excitement for the day,” the nurse said as she made her way over to the device.

The girl went to protest, but Jason gave her his number and assured her that he'd return. She promised to protect the information with her life and that she'd be counting down the minutes until they met again.

\---

When it was time to go, everyone piled back into the cars and the couple was escorted back to the resort.

“That was so uplifting,” Matt whispered into Jason's hair as he held him close. “I'm so proud of you.”

“They all really touched me. Especially Ava. When they told me about the leukemia afterwards, I could just feel my spirit ache.”

“But you made her so happy. You have an amazing effect on people, my love.” Matt kissed the ebony waves.

“The way you were with the children that had psychological disorders really touched me.”

“I saw myself in a few of them…” Matt said somberly. “I could just relate to not being able to convey your thoughts in an proper way not having complete mental clarity.”

“Babe, everyone can relate to that. Don't isolate yourself. You're not that special,” Jason teased.

Matt gave his boyfriend's ass a firm pinch before kissing his forehead.

“I didn't know that you were so good with kids.”

“Do you want kids?” Matt asked suggestively as he rubbed the boy's chest.

“No way,” Jason giggled.

“Me either. I'm much too selfish to have to share you with anyone else.”

Due to the assistants still being in the car, the couple kept their affection G-rated. By the time they made it back to the resort, they were yearning to rip each other's clothes off, but got a text from Bianca telling him to spend the rest of the evening in the Magic Kingdom on rides and posing with Disney characters.

They went to Ronis’ room and found that it was empty.

“She's probably with Oliver,” Jason said to Matt as he turned to make his way down the hallway. He knocked on the door at least three times before it was opened by a groggy Oliver.

“You deaf or something?” Matt asked.

“Babe, shhh,” the brunette ordered before the situation could escalate into anything. “Sorry for waking you, Oli. I'm looking for Ronis.”

Oliver scoffed. “Well she definitely isn't here.”

The boy's tone caught Jason off guard. “Is everything okay between you two?”

“I mean, we spoke before the flight, she basically told me that she wanted to clear the air so that this trip wouldn't be awkward.”

“That's it?”

“Yeah.”

“And what'd you say?”

“Um, nothing really.”

Jason gave him a look of disbelief.

“What? I just feel so... I don't know. I feel like she's acting weird.”

“How so?”

“She's kinda distant with me. Normally she's just as touchy as she is with you but ever since we spoke, it feels different.”

“I don't know, dude. I think the best thing to do is for us to find her and you guys sit down and talk, because it's not going away. We're all flying back to London together.”

“I know,” he groaned.

“So get dressed, find her and take her on a rollercoaster!”

“I hate roller coasters.”

Jason chuckled. “Well, there's also the spinning teacups.”

“That's no good either. I have the worst motion sickness. I threw up on the plane twice. Good thing she was asleep, it wasn't masculine at all.”

“Is that why you've been so down today?”

“I’ll admit to being a little cranky,” he laughed weakly. “My dad met this woman and I just sort of rudely walked away without being properly introduced.”

“Ooo, your dad's already going in for the kill,” Jason chuckled.

“Yeah, I mean the woman seemed nice enough but my dad is a player so she'll just be another notch on his belt.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that! He's still got it.”

“I try not to think about that,” Oliver groaned. “But yeah, I just didn't feel good earlier but I'm okay now.”

“Good! Now we can stuff you with all the artery clogging American goodies.”

“I really look forward to it. I'll shower and I'll meet you guys out there.”

“Okay. She might be with her parents or something, I'll call.”

“Alright, later,” Oliver said before closing the door.

“He's so weird,” Matt mumbled.

Jason looked at the boy, shook his head and giggled. “You're one to talk,” he said as he grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

\---

“After you,” David said as he held the door to the Perfectly Princess Tea Party restaurant open for Mrs. Lent.

“Thank you,” she beamed as she entered and took in all of the frilly details of the place. Quaint little circular tables topped with delicate ceramic tea sets and surrounded by pink and gold intricately carved chairs.

“Well isn't this sweet?” said the man.

“It is! Do you regret letting me pick the restaurant yet?” she challenged.

“Not at all. At first I thought you were being accommodating by picking a place with 'tea’ in the title because I'm English.”

The woman laughed. “No, I thought it was cute and I was hoping that it would send you running for the hills,” she admitted.

David gasped. “Why would you want me to run? If you do recall, I did give you the option of saying no to this outing.”

“I know, I know,” Mrs. Lent rushed. “I guess I just want to spare you.”

“From what?”

The woman was going to answer before the hostess approached. “Just two?”

“Yes,” Mrs. Lent chirped.

“Will your daughter be joining you?”

David scowled. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect, it's just that people usually come in here with their children.”

“And do you see any children?” he retorted. “No. So it's rude as hell to ask where our children are. Did it ever occur to you that we could've been parents who came here every year with our daughter only to have her die in some tragic way and we still come here on her birthday to celebrate her memory and now that you've asked where she is, it's stirred up traumatic memories that will trigger a psychotic breakdown causing us to kidnap a child that slightly resembles our daughter and we'd have to hold you all hostage here at gunpoint and force you to reenact the great times we used to have until the police came crashing in, killing us both resulting in another tragedy thus ruining Disney World's reputation as the happiest place on Earth?!”

The speechless hostess sat wide eyed.  
  
"Well?!" the man demanded.  
  
“No,” she sniffled. "None of that occurred to me."

“And why do you assume that I'm coming in here with my daughter? Maybe I have an effeminate son who wanted to have a tea party.”

“That didn't occur to me either,” she said apologetically.

“Well you should really think before you speak. It was quite insensitive and we wouldn't want to induce any psychotic breakdowns or offend little boys who want to be princesses.”

The girl nodded. “You're absolutely right.”

“Duh! Now take us to our table.”

“Come on,” Mrs. Lent said sympathetically. “She didn't mean any harm.”

“But she imposes it. In 2016, you can't just make assumptions about people.”

The woman sighed. “True.”

“I’m really sorry,” the hostess quietly offered as she turned to lead them to a booth in the back. They were given hot water and tea bags with all of the sugar and other fixings so that they could create their beverages to their own taste before serving themselves.

Mrs. Lent picked up the miniscule tea cup. “Aww! This is too cute,” she squealed.

“It is indeed. So, um, what were you saying?” David asked as he struggled to grip the small spoon with his large fingers. “You thought picking this place would run me off?”

“Well, I just figured a big, masculine guy like you, who can't even grip the utensils,” she said as he picked up the spoon for him, “would rather die than be seen in a place like this.”

David simply shook his head. “No, way. If a big, masculine guy wants to enjoy a tea party, he should be able to without ridicule. I don't believe in gendering things.”

“I see you feel very strongly about that.”

“Mm hmm, because it hits home. So your plan failed,” he chuckled.

“Well, it wasn't a plan as much as it was a warning,” she said as she took a sip of her tea.

“What are you trying to warn me of? Do you have herpes?”

Mrs. Lent began to choke on the liquid.

“I know CPR,” he said suggestively.

“I’m sure you do,” she rasped as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. “And no. I do _not_ have herpes.”

“Great! So there's no need to warn me about anything else. I mean even if you're a little psychotic, I'm into that.”

“You are... something else.”

“So I've been told,” the man chuckled.

“What do you do for a living, David?”

“Ooo, question time. I'm a physician.”

Expecting him to say mascot or circus clown, Mrs. Lent was shocked. “That's really impressive.”

“Fun fact: I stumbled into the world of medicine because I was trying to prove to my parents that weed is the foundation of youth. By the time I realized that I was an idiot, I was already in my third year of medical school.”

“I'm not sure how to respond to that…”

“By telling me about yourself.”

“Well, um, I'm a partner at an accountant firm.”

“Oh wow, so you're a smart cookie. Dealing with all those numbers and whatnot.”

“Thanks. Um, yeah I like it.”

“Kids?”

The woman immediately lit up. “Yes, I have two beautiful sons.”

“Ages?”

“Twenty-three and eighteen.”

“Oh, nice. My son Oliver is eighteen and my daughter is thirty-two.”

“Oh, wow. What an age difference.”

“Fourteen years,” the man confirmed.

“Is there a reason why you waited so long?”

“Um, well, my wife at the time was going through some fertility problems. So we had several miscarriages before we had Oliver.”

“I'm really sorry to hear that.”

“Eh, it happens. You just have to keep trying. My son is my little miracle baby,” he said proudly.

“That's so sweet. And he looks just like you. Very handsome.”

David flashed a seductive half smile.“Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” she replied with a warm smile of her own.

“My, God. You are so beautiful.”

The woman's cheeks turned light pink. “Thank you.”

He gave her a skeptical look. “So, you have a good job. You look healthy, you're stunning. You're single and you don't have herpes, I don't understand what you were trying to warn me about.”

Mrs. Lent exhaled loudly. “I just don't want to waste anyone's time. I'm in the middle of a divorce and I don't think I'll be able to fully commit to anything or anyone.”

“Whoa, whoa. Whoa!”

The woman jumped. “I beg your pardon?”

“Nobody said anything about a commitment. I just met you,” he joked.

Mrs. Lent frowned. “I know that. I'm just saying that I can't allow myself to, I don't know, 'mess around’ until the divorce is final.”

“But he cheated on you. He's out living his life while you're waiting to have fun?”

The woman wrinkled her nose as she thought. “It seems really old-fashioned doesn't it?”

“It seems biblical.”

She shrugged. “And maybe it is. And I'm proud that I'm not some skank who's jumping on every man that she sees. I'm perfectly content going to bed at eight o'clock every night and watching the Travel Channel. If you think it's granny-ish, then that's your problem.”

“Skank,” David cackled.

Mrs. Lent rolled her eyes.

“You, my dear, are adorable. Married life must've done a number on you.”

“I just respect the idea of marriage. Until the divorce is official, I'm still a married woman.”

“If you sayyyy soooo.”

Completely annoyed at this point, Mrs. Lent folded her arms. “Well, when you were getting your divorce, did you not feel the need to just wait and-”

“Absolutely not. That woman is the devil and the second we separated, I moved on.”

“Wow…Do you mind if I ask why you divorced?”

“Not at all, but I'll need a drink to tell this story. Waitress!”

\---

When Matt and Jason made their way to the Magic Kingdom, they instantly spotted Ronis posing with Woody and Buzz Lightyear.

“What a dork,” the brunette chuckled.

“Guys, come join the picture!” she shouted when she saw them.

Jason pulled Matt along and they quickly joined the trio. In addition to the random tourist Ronis had asked to take the photo, paparazzi seemed to come out of nowhere and began to take pictures of the group as well.

“Thanks…” Ronis said to the stranger as they returned her phone. “What is all of this?”

“The press,” Jason sighed. “I'm really sorry, just ignore them.”

“Are you kidding?!” the girl said as she began to pose for the cameras.

Jason cackled. “Hey guys,” he shouted to the photographers. “This is my friend Ronis and one day she'll be the biggest star in the world.”

She smiled sweetly as she framed her face, but as soon as they began to scream questions at her, the group took off. They made their way into the line for the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, the largest roller coaster in the park.

“This is so exciting!” Ronis cheered as she jumped up and down.

“I'm really glad that you could come,” Jason told her as he did a little dance. Matt smiled and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder.

“Yes! Thank you for inviting me. I would've come regardless, but knowing that Oli would be here was a big selling point,” she admitted.

“How cute!” the brunette chirped. “So what's up with you guys?”

“Well, he finally told me everything. I think the most upsetting part was that he told you before he told me,” she chuckled. “I was like 'you told that liar Jason before me?!’,” she joked dramatically.

Matt scowled at her through narrowed eyes.

Jason gasped. “I said I was sorry,” he said in an exaggerated whimper.

“I'm sorry! I was just mad at the time. I don't think you're a lying whore.”

“Well, I'll proudly take the whore title.”

They both laughed.

“I don't find that funny,” Matt interjected.

By the boy's tone, Jason knew that he had to intervene. Jason didn't know if the boy had started to become more erratic or if now that he knew about the disorder, he was more aware of his boyfriend's behavior, but he knew something had to give.

“Matt, it was funny to me and that's all that matters because the joke was about me.”

“I guess, but I don't like the sound of you being called a whore.”

“Sorry,” Ronis quietly offered.

Jason shot the girl a look, assuring her that it was okay. “I'm your whore,” he said to the boy.

Matt suppressed his grin with a pout.

The brunette stole a kiss from the boy's tense lips. “Stoppppp. We're at Disney World, you're supposed to be happy,” he whined as he tickled Matt's neck.

The boy laughed as he pulled away. “Alright, alright. Sorry for being a grey cloud.”

“You're okay, babe. Just enjoy yourself.”

“I am.”

Jason grinned. “Kiss.”

Matt obliged and gave the boy a loving smooch. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Awwwww!” Ronis squealed. “Relationship goals.”

“Sorry, Leo couldn't make it,” Jason teased.

The girl cackled. “Oh my God, I hate you so much for that.”

“I love you, Ro-Ro,” Jason giggled.

The girl jokingly frowned before smiling. “I love you too, J-J.”

Matt rolled his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable. Jason grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it just as Oliver approached.

“How do I look?” Ronis asked under her breath as she fluffed her wildly curly hair.

“Gorgine as always,” Jason assured.

“Do I have anything in my teeth?” she asked frantically as she smiled extra wide.

“No.”

“Do I look bloated?”

Jason chuckled. “No.”

“Okay, good because I scarfed down some Doritos earlier and- hi, Oli,” she chirped.

“Hey, Ronis,” he greeted warmly. “Hey guys.”

“You look really good,” the girl complimented as she took in his freshly showered appearance. He'd foregone his beanie, so his brown hair sported the tousled look and he'd also skipped shaving, so that his face was matured by a lite five o’clock shadow. The boy's burgundy sweatshirt worked well with his skin tone and the autumn setting.

Oliver's cheeks turned a rosy hue. “Thanks. And you... always look amazing. I like your shirt.”

Ronis glanced down at the multicolored, tie dye creation that she'd sliced with a razor across the back and sleeves. The girl fluttered her eyelashes. “Thanks, I made it myself.”

“I can tell,” he replied, backtracking nearly instantly. “Not that it l-l-looks bad or homemade, I-I-I just think it's your style and it suits you and-” he exhaled. “You look amazing.”

Ronis simply smiled. “Thank you, Oli.”

“You’re welcome,” he said quietly. The boy wanted to say more, but he had no idea where to begin.

“You know, I feel like such a munchkin compared to you boys,” Ronis admitted. “Jason, how tall are you?”

“Five foot ten and Matt is like five foot elevennnn.”

“And a half,” the boy added with a chuckle.

“Oli?”

“I'm five foot eleven as well.”

Ronis pouted. “I'm five foot four.”

“Aww, how's the weather down there?” Jason teased.

“Well, pretty shitty since I have a clear view of your boogies,” she retorted.

Jason self consciously covered his nose.

“Kidding!” she giggled.

“Five foot four is a perfectly good height for you,” Oliver assured the girl. “You're very well... proportioned.”

Jason burst into laughter.

“Whatttt?” the girl whined. “Is there something wrong with my body?”

“No, it's just how he said it.”

“Well, I just mean that you have a nice body and your...anatomy suits you.”

The brunette snorted.

Ronis gave him a friendly shove.

“I mean, should we leave you two alone so that Oli can feel up your anatomy?”

Completely embarrassed, the boy had turned scarlet red.

“Jason, you're such a jerk,” Ronis declared as she too began to slightly turn crimson.

“I actually really do want to talk to you,” Oliver sighed. “Minus the awkwardness.”

“Okay.”

“Can we go somewhere-”

“No, we're finally up!” she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the roller coaster steps.

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Oliver rushed as he gripped the guide rail. “I can't.”

“Why not?! Are you scared?”

“No, I-I-” he hesitated when he saw the girl's pout. Oliver exhaled loudly and reluctantly released the rail. “Fine.”

The boy allowed the girl to lead them to an empty bench on the ride. As she lowered the bar, he said a silent prayer.

“I'm making sure that I sit in front of you,” Jason laughed maniacally as he and Matt passed the duo.

“What's that supposed to mean?!” Ronis shouted.

Oliver felt dizzy as the ride began to pull forward.

“I loveeee rollercoasters,” the girl sang.

The wheels and worn metal gears squeaked as the ride inched up the slope. Practically paralyzed, Oliver sat frozen in his seat. When the front of the  coaster began to tilt down the edge, Ronis quickly grabbed his hand.

“Here we gooooooo!” she cheered as the ride dropped.

The speed of the coaster slapped Oliver against the back of the seat and the boy instantly began to feel nauseous.

Still holding on to him, Ronis threw their hands in the air as she screamed in excitement.

But when the ride made its first loop, turning them all upside down, Oliver felt his eyes cross and he could no longer hold himself together. He pulled his hand away from Ronis, gripped the edge of the metal bench and began to vomit over the side. Luckily, the spewing went down before it flew backwards, missing the people behind him.

“Are you okay?!” Ronis shouted over the roar of the wind that whipped past them.

Oliver couldn't answer, but groaned as more vomit came up, this time as the ride was making a sharp left turn, sending his the vile liquid directly across Ronis’ neck and chest.

“Ewwww! Oh my God, it's in my hair!” the girl gagged. “Please stop the ride!”

The conductor couldn't hear her shouts over the thunderous excitement of everyone else and the ride lasted an agonizing fifteen additional seconds. Within that time, the girl began to retch herself, as the tears streamed down her cheeks from sheer disgust.

The ride pulled into the port and the second the bars unlocked, a sobbing Ronis jumped out and rushed towards the exit.

“Ro-Ronis, wait,” Oliver said weakly as he remained in his seat, limp from the exertion. “I'm sorry.”

“Oli, are you okay?” Jason asked frantically as he approached. “Where's-” he caught a glimpse of the girl, running away. “What happened?”

“I threw up on her…”

“What?! I thought you said you were feeling better?!”

“My motion sickness is pretty sensitive at times...and she was pulling me along...I didn't want to turn down her invitation.”

“Well now she's really upset,” the brunette sighed as he helped his friend out of the ride.

“I know,” the boy groaned, clearly disappointed in himself. “It got in her hair...”

“Oh my God! I know she's in panic mode right now.”

“I feel like shit. Inside and out.”

The boys exited the roller coaster's area and made their way to a bench.

“I suggest giving her some space, so just go to your room until you feel better. Then when you see her again things will have calmed down.”

“What if she never forgives me?” Oliver panicked.

“If she can forgive me for my lies, she can forgive you for throwing up in her hair…I hope.”

\---

“Hey, waitress!” David shouted again. “I need a drinkkkkk!”

Mrs. Lent hid her face behind the menu as the hostess quickly rushed over.

“Sir,” she whispered sternly. “Please, don't scream. The acoustics in here are great and we can hear you just fine.”

“Then what took you so long?!”

“Sir, please,” the girl hissed through gritted teeth.

“I want a vodka tonic.”

“Sir...this is the Perfectly Princess Tea Party...we don't serve alcohol.”

“Oh my God! This is bullshit!”

As parents began to glare at David and cover their children's ears, another woman, clearly the annoyed manager, rushed over. “What seems to be the problem?” she asked intently.

“First of all, this lady, if that's what you can even call her, insensitively asked us about our dead daughter then-”

“Wait, they don't have a-”

“Then! She proceeded to tell me that my effeminate son wasn't allowed in here because that's a bad look for Disney and everyone would have a psychotic breakdown and die. Now after all of that, I asked for a simple vodka tonic and she told me that she'd see me in hell first!”

Face still covered, Mrs. Lent sunk as far as she could into her seat.

“No way!” the hostess protested. “He's-”

The manager aggressively gestured for her to leave. When the girl stormed off, the woman turned to David with the most professional smile that she could muster. “Sir, I offer my sincerest apologies for the mentioning of your dead daughter and the scrutiny of your effeminate son. Here at Disney World, we like to try and keep everyone happy. Although the Perfectly Princess Tea Party isn't the place for you, please accept this coupon for a free drink at any of our adult bars throughout the park,” she said as she pulled the paper out of her apron and handed it to him.

“Thank you,” the man beamed. “And I do believe my wife deserves one as well. She's so distraught by this ordeal that she can't even show her face.”

The manager apologized again and handed him another coupon.

“Thanks, sweetheart. And I assume that this pathetic excuse for tea will be on the house as well?”

It was the last thing the man asked before the manager had security escort the duo out.

Mrs. Lent’s legs couldn't carry her out of the restaurant and away from the man fast enough. “I've never been kicked out of anywhere in my entire life,” the appalled woman fumed.

“We weren't kicked out, we were escorted out. Like royalty.”

“I can't believe the things that you said to those people! You're a delinquent!”

“Is delinquent really the only word you could think of to call me? Oh my God, you're like cuteness personified.”

“Well... douchebag! I'm out of here!” she shouted before storming off.

David chuckled as he effortlessly caught up to her. “You know, growing up, my mother always told me to never let a woman leave a date angry because she'll probably start plotting your murder.”

“Does your mother happen to be named Morticia Addams?! Cause you're insane!”

The man laughed but it quickly faded. “I guess the least I could do is escort you to your room and answer your question.”

Mrs. Lent was extremely annoyed, but the man's words caught her attention. She folded her arms across her chest. “And what question was that?”

“Why I got divorced.”

“Oh...okay. Will you be able to do it sober?” 

“Yeah, but I may need a hug afterwards,” he said smoothly.

The woman rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

David grinned. “So, I met the bitch when-”

“Excuse me? Does she not have a name? You can't call her that.”

“Why not?”

“It's very disrespectful,” she said as if it was obvious.

“That's the point.”

“You're such a misogynistic-”

“She's a bigot who abandoned her child and I when we needed her the most.” The man held out his hands as if they were scales. “Disrespect versus abandonment…” he balanced the imaginary weights in his hands.

“Okay, okay.”

“Besides, she's the only bitch in the world to me. I don't call real women that.”

Mrs. Lent had no idea how to respond, so the man continued on with his story.

“I met the bitch when we were kids. She lived in my neighborhood but we never went to the same school until college. We hooked up a lot, as I did with several other girls, literally internationally. I thought I was hot shit,” he laughed. “Sometimes I used protection and sometimes I didn't. I was young, dumb and I really shouldn't have been shocked when the bitch got pregnant.”

“No guy should be,” Mrs. Lent mumbled.

“I know, but I guess that's a man's defense. A little denial and maybe it'll go away,” he chuckled.

The woman wasn't amused.

“Anyways, even though the hormones were out of control, I was there for her during the pregnancy. Worked two jobs to make sure we had everything that we needed.”

“Very responsible.”

“Mhm. At the same time, I wasn't in a relationship with her so I still partied and slept around, but that's besides the point. My daughter, Jackie, was born, we co-parented and everything was great until I fell in love with the bitch.”

“Aww.”

“We got married. I worked and she stayed at home and Jackie became her best friend. Her little doll that she could dress up in frilly little dresses and whatnot. It was cute.”

“Ugh, lucky. I've always wanted a daughter.”

“I could give you one,” the man chuckled suggestively.

Mrs. Lent couldn't help but laugh. “I walked right into that one didn't I?”

“You did.”

“Darn,” she said as she snapped her fingers. “Continue your story.”

“So when Jackie got older, we realized that we wanted more children so we tried and there was road block after road block. Then she finally got pregnant with Oliver and when he made it past twenty-four weeks, we got excited because none of the others had developed that much. Every moment after that we were terrified that we'd lose him so we put the bitch on bed rest and took every precaution possible until he was full term. It worked because he was born perfectly healthy.”

“That's so beautiful.” 

“Yeah...and the bitch was really excited because she had another daughter to dress up as a little doll.”

The woman stopped walking. “Huh? But Oliver-”

“Is transgender,” the man said matter of factly.

A range of emotions crossed the woman's face before she settled on intrigue. “So, that's when someone feels as if they were born in the wrong body?”

“Essentially. So as a baby, Oliver was overly doted on with the cutest clothes, toys and the best of the best. The bitch would dress herself, Jackie and Oliver in matching outfits. They'd go out, shopping, to the cinema, etc. But as soon as Oliver could speak, he made it clear that he didn't like the pink or the lace or the 'girl stuff'. We thought he was just a tomboy but by the time he started school he was so adamant about looking a certain way that I thought it was odd for a four year old. Being a doctor, I had also studied a little psychology here and there and thought to show him a picture of a boy and a girl. I asked him which one he looked like and he pointed to the boy. I asked him who he was and he pointed to the boy. I asked him who the pretty one was, he said the girl. I was fascinated. It wasn't based on looks, it was based on what he felt on the inside.”  

“Oh my God,” Mrs. Lent exhaled.

“Yeah. And I told the bitch that I thought our child was transgender and she lost her shit. 'A girl is born a girl, a boy is born a boy, it's a phase, blah blah blah’. I was like um, no this is real. So whenever I had time off from work, I'd take him shopping and he'd pick out simple things: a t shirt with a dinosaur on it or Spiderman light up shoes,” he chuckled. “That's really when we started bonding and the bitch hated it.”

The woman's eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

“She said that I was brainwashing him. She said that I just wanted a son and that I was projecting it onto Oliver, all types of shit. The fighting was nonstop but we came to an agreement that shoulder length hair was okay along with jeans and plain t shirts when he was at home. But luckily his school required uniforms and there wasn't much room for debates. I did have to give them a doctor’s note saying that he couldn't wear the skirt though so he wore the trousers,” he laughed.

Mrs. Lent smiled. “That's amazing.”

“Yeah but one day I get this frantic call from the school telling me that Oliver was absolutely distraught, like crying to the point where he couldn't breathe. The bitch had sent him to school with the skirt, barrettes in his hair, lip gloss, painted fingernails and pink shoes.”

The woman gasped.

“Exactly. So of course I dropped everything at work, rushed up there and he was hysterical. I checked him out, went home and the bitch had thrown out all of his clothes and replaced them all with pink and purple outfits. She even went as far as throwing away all of his superhero toys and room decor and replaced it with Barbie shit. My poor baby was heartbroken.”

“I mean, I used to have some really strict beliefs, but I'd never do that to my child!”

“Jackie was eighteen at the time; she's damn near six feet, so she was modeling and I guess all the dresses and fashion triggered something in the bitch to want to have what she had with Jackie with Oliver.”

Mrs. Lent scoffed. “Each child is different. That's no excuse.”

“When I saw her, I tell you...it took everything in me not to slap the shit out of her,” he admitted. “But I refrained and the fight of the fucking century ensued.”

\---

_London, 2002_

After checking Oliver out of school early, David took the boy shopping for a new outfit and to make him feel better, they stopped by the candy store before heading home.

David was leaning over Oliver's car seat to unbuckle him, when the boy pressed both of his candy coated hands to the man's cheeks.

“Ugh, sticky!” he groaned.

The four year old burst into giggles. “I love you, Daddy.”

David looked at the boy. His lips were blue and white streaks of dried tears stained his cheeks. He looked into his hazel eyes and saw nothing but pure innocence: his beautiful baby boy.

“I love you too, buddy. And when we get into the house, I want you to go downstairs to your play room and put on Spider Man with headphones, okay?”

“And my candy?”

“All the rules are being broken today, so yes, take your candy.”

“Yay!” The boy grabbed his bag of treats and hopped out of the car. He placed his hand in his father's. “After Spider Man, can we play guitar like we did last time?”

“Sure, buddy. I just have to talk to mummy first,” he said through gritted teeth.

The boy paused. “Does Mummy hate me?”

David immediately knelt down in front of his son. “No, of course not. Mummy is just...confused. She wants you to be something that you're not. She's never met anyone as special as you and I'm going to talk to her right now and let her know how perfect you are, but I'm going to use a lot of bad words so that's why I want you to watch Spider Man with your headphones on.”

Oliver gasped. “Which bad words?” he whispered.

“Um, butthead, big mouth and sticky fingers!” David said as he tickled the boy's stomach. “Let's go.”

Oliver grabbed his father's hand and skipped along beside him into the house.

“Go downstairs, buddy,” he reminded before taking the stairs two at a time.

“Okay.” Oliver skittered away just as the man rushed into the living room, it was empty so he took the stairs to the second floor two at a time.

“Where are you?” he practically growled. The man stormed the hallway before coming across the threshold of Oliver's bedroom.

The once blue walls were now pale pink, matching the canopy bed with Barbie blankets. When he spotted the woman hanging up the small lace dress in the closet, all the man saw was red as his entire body was filled with rage.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” he exploded.

“Hey, honey,” she said calmly. “Just rearranging our daughter's room. Why? Is something wrong?”

“Don’t start with that 'acting like nothing happened’ shit! You sent him to school in a skirt! And now look at what you've done to his fucking bedroom!”

“The school uniforms requires girls to wear skirts. I did her room before I took her to school this morning. She was upset, but she'll live. And now it’s an appropriate space for a little girl.”

“You know Oliver doesn't like this shit so why would you intentionally try to hurt him?!”

“Ugh! I swear to God if you call her that again I'm going to shoot myself.”

“Go ahead! That's the name he's chosen and that's what I'm going to call him.”

“That's not what we named her! We named our child-”

“Shut the fuck up,” he hissed as he rushed towards her. “Hearing that name upsets him and I refuse to let you hurt my child ever again.”

The woman scowled as she pushed him away. “You know what? That is your child because I had a daughter, not an it!”

David began to hyperventilate as he fought every cell in his body as they begged him to hit the woman. But instead, found himself somewhat emotional. “We went through miscarriage after miscarriage after miscarriage and we finally have a beautiful baby...you should want to love him unconditionally,” he sniffled. “That's our baby.”

The woman nodded. “I’ve been researching this. It can be cured.”

“It's not some disease! It's who he is, dammit! What part of that don't you understand?!”

“Well if that's what it wants to be, I want no parts of it!” the woman said as she stormed out of the room. She rushed down the hallway into the master bedroom, grabbed a suitcase and flopped it open onto the bed. She ripped her clothing off of the hangers and tossed them into the luggage. “If it ever grows out of this disgusting bullshit, let me know!”

“You're such a-”

“Mummy?” a small voice asked from the doorway. “Mummy, are you okay?”

David's heart dropped. “Go back downstairs, buddy,” he said softly.

“I heard Mummy yelling,”Oliver said as he rushed over to his mother. He hugged her legs before holding up his hand, offering her an unwrapped Hershey's kiss. “This will make you feel better. See, I already opened it for you.”

The woman stared down at the child. Although her expression was filled with contempt, she grabbed the chocolate from the tiny hand.

“Okay, Oliver,” his father prompted. “Go back downstairs.”

“That's not her name!” the woman exploded. “You're training her to be a freak!”

“I swear to God, you bitc-” he caught himself when he remembered that the child was in the room. “Oliver, go downstairs! Now!”

The boy's bottom lip began to quiver. “O-Okay,” he sniffled before rushing away.

David stormed over to the closet and began to snatch his wife's clothing and shoes out of it. “Take your shit and get the fuck out of my house! It's over and if you ever refer to my son as 'it’ again, I swear I'll kill you!”

“I can't wait to get a divorce and tell everyone what a sicko you are! What kind of doctor says that to someone?! And you can raise that child on your own because only you could produce such a thing! You're both abominations!”

The man punched the wall, effortlessly creating a hole.

“Jackie agrees with me! You'll never see her again either!” the woman said as she zipped the suitcase closed and tugged it out of the room then down the stairs.

“I don't give a fuck! She's an adult!” the man shouted after her. “I have a baby  to take care of and his name is Oliver! And since you fail to realize that, you can rot in hell, you stupid bitch!” he fumed before he heard the door slam.

David rushed down two sets of stairs and entered Oliver's playroom.

It was empty.

“Oli?”

No response.

“Oliver?!”

There was a small whimper from underneath the daybed. David dropped to the floor; pressing his cheek to the hardwood in attempt to get a better view. He found the sobbing boy.

“Hey, kiddo, what are you doing under there?”

“You sc-scared me,” he sniffled.

“I'm really sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean to. Will you come out?”

“Are you going to hurt Mummy?” he sniveled, more tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks.

“No,” David said softly. “I'd never hurt your mum. I know how much you love her.”

The boy nodded as he wiped his eyes. “Even if she wants me to wear icky girl clothes, I love her a lot.”

David's heart shattered into a million pieces. “Can I tell you a secret?” he whispered.

“Yes. And I promise not to tell anyone this time.”

“Mummy has to go away for awhile, so it's just going to be me and you here.”

The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand. “Where is she going?”

“I couldn't explain to her that you like the name Oliver better than the other name, so she has to go to a place that will make her understand.”

“Oh…then I will like the other name better so that she can stay.”

David burst into tears and quickly sat up so that his son wouldn't see. Oliver crawled out of his hiding spot and threw  his arms around his father's neck.

“Don't cry, Daddy. I promise that I will like the other name so that Mum can stay.”

“It's so much more than a name, buddy,” he sniffled as he held the boy close.

“So if it's just us, will I have to drive myself to school while you're at work?”

The man chuckled and released his grip on the the boy. “You'd like that wouldn't you?”

“No, I'd rather shoot webs like Spider Man!”

“Then we shall work on your spidey powers.”

The boy wiped his father's tears away with his sticky hands.

“Thanks, Oli.”

“Well, while Mum is away, I have to take care of you.”

“We'll take care of each other, okay?”

“Okay...can we write Mum letters?”

David exhaled. “Sure.”

“Yay! But first, we need dinner.”

“What would you like for dinner?”

Oliver thought for a moment. “Hmm... marshmallows.”

“Yum!”

“I'll go get them!”

As the boy left the room, his father pressed his forehead against his knees and wracked his brain over what he should do.

\---

“Oliver would write her letters every week. I kept them all and I'd write him back, pretending to be the bitch. I'd even print photos off of her social media as if she'd sent them to him.”

Mrs. Lent wiped her eyes. “That poor baby.”

“Yeah, to this day, I'm not sure if he knows the letters were from me. I just did my best to keep him happy. But since my work schedule was so compact, I eventually needed help with him.”

\---

David and Oliver both sat or the sofa as they interviewed potential nanny after potential nanny, until an older woman with an impressive resume showed up.

She was the spitting image of Mrs. Doubtfire with a soft, comforting voice.

“Well you checked off all of my boxes,” David assured. “And most importantly, you understand Oliver's situation.”

“I do, dear. He's an absolute angel.”

“Well, I like you. Oli, do you have any questions?”

The boy nodded. “Do you like guitar?”

“Why absolutely! My favourite guitarist has to be Brian May of Queen.”

The boy's face lit up. “Do you like superheroes?”

“Yes, deary.”

“Who is your favorite?”

“I'm an old woman, so I'd have to say Superman.”

Oliver wrinkled his nose. “He's okay.” 

David chuckled.

“I have one more question and it's very important,” the boy warned.

“I'm ready.”

“Do you like candy?”

Without a word, the woman reached into her purse and pulled out a rainbow swirl lollipop.

Oliver's eyes grew wide.

“For you,” she said as she extended her hand.

As fast as he could, the boy pushed himself off of the couch and over to the woman. “Thank you!” he beamed as he accepted it. “You're hired!”

David and the boy's new nanny laughed as they stood and shook hands.

“Welcome to the family,” David said. “I have some work to do, will you guys start dinner?”

“Yes, Dad. We'll make you...worm soup!” the boy giggled.

“Worm soup?! My favourite!” He leaned down and kissed his son's cheek. “I believe worm soup is code for spaghetti,” the man whispered to the nanny who nodded as if she already knew.

“To the kitchen!” Oliver cheered as he ran out of the room, extending his arms as if he was Spider Man and webs were coming out of his wrists. The nanny followed suit, doing the exact same thing.

David laughed to himself as he took the stairs to his office.

\---

“After dinner, they spent the entire night repainting Oliver's room blue and sticking superhero decor everywhere,” the man told Mrs. Lent. “They were like soulmates. Their bond was instantaneous and it stayed strong until she passed away last year.”

“Aw, I'm sure Oliver was devastated.”

“He was. She was his mother figure and he took it pretty hard, but he does keep up with little traditions they had.”

The woman smiled. “How sweet. And you never heard from your wife again?”

“Well, I saw her in court for our divorce. The lawyers did all of the talking, so that I didn't even have to look her way. She won some money in the settlement, but that doesn't mean shit to me compared to getting full custody of my son. It was pretty quick and easy. Jackie occasionally mentions her. I guess she's married again with new kids.”

“I feel like that's got to be very hurtful to a child. Being abandoned by a parent who has children after you, it makes the rejection sting that much more.”

“Oliver rarely talks about her so I'm not sure, but I know it hurts him. He feels that he's the reason for the divorce. But I try to explain that it was a blessing in disguise. Had he not come along, I would've never known that I was married to the devil.”

“Poor thing.” Mrs. Lent shook her head. “What a bitch,” she mumbled before her eyes grew wide in realization at what she'd just said.

David doubled over in laughter. “And here I thought you couldn't get any cuter!”

The woman blushed. “Oh, hush,” she ordered as she gave him a friendly push, but he caught her hand.

“Make me,” he exhaled.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed before she gently pushed his shoulder again. “Hush.”

The man smiled. “You’re hopeless.” David leaned in, but Mrs. Lent pulled away.

“I beg your pardon, but I am a lady. You ruined our 'date’, I only met you just this morning and you seem to forget that I'm married.”

“I promise to make it up to you, that didn't stop Romeo and Juliet, and I don't give a damn. Just cause he was an idiot doesn't mean that I should have to suffer.”

Mrs. Lent blushed. “Well you have my telephone number. In the meantime, thank you for escorting me to my room.”

David grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. “Until we meet again.”

The woman tried to hide the fact that a hot flash surged through her body and it was damn near impossible when the man smiled, revealing his age appropriate laugh lines and wrinkles at the corners of his eyes but to Mrs. Lent's relief he turned to leave.

She quickly unlocked her room and entered, before pressing her back against the hardwood. “Oh my God!” the woman squealed.

\---

“I made an Instagram,” Jason whispered to Matt as they stood in line for the spinning tea cups.

After the couple helped Oliver to his room, they checked on Ronis who had showered twice and now sat in her room watching reruns of 90s sitcoms that were playing on the television. This usually made her feel better as she pulled inspiration for her looks from the fashion of the past.

“I thought you already had an Instagram,” the boy replied.

“No, I'd always just be on yours,” he chuckled. “I made myself one.”

“What'd you post?”

That promo picture where my hair is pulled back and then a picture of us.”

Matt grabbed the boy's phone.

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

_#shamelesspromo #2016takeover_

“I love that picture of you,” Matt said as he scrolled to the next one.

   


 

 

_#memories # <3_

“Oh my God, babe, that picture is so old.”

“I knowww, but it just makes me happy. Thinking about Miami always makes me happy.”

“I wonder why,” Matt chuckled. “I can't believe you have twenty thousand followers already. When did you make this account?”

“Almost an hour ago.”

“Well, damn superstar.”

“Not even,” the brunette said bashfully.

Matt kissed his ebony waves. “Yes even. Don't you have a website and stuff too?”

“There's an official website which my dad operates. The Twitter can be accessed by me, my dad or Bianca as well as Facebook but I can't be bothered with that.”

“Whoa.”

“Yeah. I actually haven't seen the website in a while,” he mumbled as he typed in the URL.

“Don't type in Jason Derulo by mistake,” Matt laughed.

“Dork. Oh, wow well at least I have a nice website.”

The contemporary black, white and red design was sleek and easy to navigate. “Photos...booking...upcoming events?” Jason clicked on the last link and was led to a schedule full of appearances, interviews and other promotional events. “Well damn,” the boy groaned. “I wasn't aware that I had an interview tonight or any of these things for that matter.”

“They should really tell you about shit that pertains to your fucking life,” Matt fumed.

“I'm gonna find Bianca.”

Jason stepped out of line and pulled out his phone.

“Hello?” the woman answered.

“Bianca, we need to talk about my scheduling.”

“We do. Meet me over by the Walt Disney statue up front.”

“Okay,” he said before hanging up. “Ugh.”

To prevent himself from becoming frazzled, Jason grabbed Matt's hand and led him to the spot that Bianca had indicated. The woman stood in front of the statue just as her interview was being wrapped up.

“Thanks,” she said to the cameraman as he walked away and approached the boys.

“What was that about?” Jason asked.

“I just asked a few questions about my upcoming projects.”

“Okay, um, I saw the schedule on my website and I was wondering why nobody told me that I had any of that stuff coming up? My break is only this week and there are dates mentioned way after that.”

“It's been decided that it's better to just work around school. You're gaining notoriety more quickly than expected so we need to strike while the iron's hot.”

“I guess I get that but why doesn't anyone tell me?” he fumed.

“You don't seem like the type that handles stress well.”

“And you don't think not knowing that I have to perform five minutes before showtime isn't stressful?!”

“Not if you're always prepared.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “ Well, I'd like to be notified of things.”

“Alright. You have a cute little interview set up tonight. Just like the one I just did, it'll be really candid. They just want to know how you're enjoying Disney World.”

“Okay.”

“Possible endorsement.”

“No pressure there,” he said sarcastically.

“None at all. Then once you go back to London, you'll be in the studio at least six hours a day recording.”

“I'm actually not mad at that.”

“Good. Think of it as doing summer homework: If you already have songs to go by the time any record label signs you, all the hard work will be done. Jason, as much as I hate to admit it, you're circumstances are very special.”

“What do you mean?”

“Touring with Our Lady J was like running before you could walk. You already had great music and your own sound, so you're like a microwave meal. All record executives have to do is warm you up and serve you.”

Matt nodded. “And with other artists they have to find the right ingredients, make sure the oven is the right temperature then cook them and find an audience that has the taste buds for them,” he chuckled.

Bianca joined in on the laughter. “Exactly! That was so clever!” she said before stopping abruptly to give him a look.

The boy rolled his eyes.

“So that's what the next three to six months looks like. The studio, then we'll let it be known that you're officially looking for a label. A couple of them already want you, but we're going to wait so that they can fight over you and bring the best offers to the table.”

“I can't believe that,” the brunette exhaled.

“Well, believe it kid,” Bianca said as she pulled a cigarette from her purse and placed it between her lips. “Now, beat it. Go ride some rides, be cute, sign autographs, get your picture taken.” She pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette.

“Are you allowed to smoke here?”

“Who's gonna stop me?”

“Good point,” Jason chuckled as he grabbed Matt's hand before the couple turned to leave.

“And take it easy on the PDA! It's bad for your health,” she said before coughing when the chemical filled smoke hit her throat.

\---

After spending the next few hours on every ride in the park, the couple took a break and found a bench before sharing an ice cream sundae.

“I really liked Splash Mountain. After we got wet, I could see your nipples,” Matt chuckled.

“You're such a pervert,” Jason laughed as he fed the boy a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. “But I love that about you.” They shared a kiss before the brunette took a spoonful for himself.

“I call the cherry,” Matt declared.

“No way.”

“Yes way. I called it!”

“But I want ittttt,” Jason whined.

“How about we split it?”

“Matthew, you got to pop my cherry, so it's only fair that I get this one.”

“But you took my ass cherry too!” the boy reminded.

“Once! You'd ram my ass like three times a day if you could.”

“Yeah, at your insistence!”

“But only because I love you,” Jason said softly in attempt to manipulate the other boy into giving him what he wanted. “I wouldn't want your ass to be as sore as my ass is at times.”

“You’re so full of shit,” the boy chuckled.

“Ah ha, that's another thing! My insides literally have to be flushed out for your pleasure. Another uncomfortable sacrifice just for you.”

Matt frowned. “Aww, babe I didn't even think of that. You do sacrifice a lot for me.”

Jason grinned at his successful persuasion as he picked up the fruit by its stem. The boy brought the cherry to his lips only to have Matt quickly bite it off, stealing a kiss in the process. “You sacrifice a lot, so you won't mind one more.”

“Babeee!” Jason whined.

“Sorry, Dardo.”

“You won't be getting any of my ass cherries for the next two days.”

“Wait, what? No! We're only here for five days then you leave the country. That's like capital sexual deprivation!”

The brunette shrugged. “I'll survive,” he said before eating another spoonful of ice cream.

“But I won't!”

“You should've thought of that before you stole my cherry,” the boy sassed.

“Okay, okay. I'll make it up to you.” Matt pushed himself off of the bench and rushed away.

Once again, Jason smiled to himself over his successful manipulation. But when he felt someone's gaze bore into the side of his skull, he looked up to find  the little boy, no more than six, staring intently at him with raised eyebrows. The boy's head was adorned with Mickey Mouse ears and he held onto a Buzz Lightyear balloon.

“Hi,” Jason greeted. “Um, how long have you been standing there?”

The boy didn't respond but continued to stare.

“I like your balloon,” the brunette complimented in attempt to downplay the awkwardness.

The boy wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“Okay...um,” Jason mumbled as he tried to think of something else to say. “Oh, your Mickey ears are really great too. I'm thinking of getting myself some. It'd be cute.”

The boy's eyebrows furrowed.

“Do you like, wanna sit down? There's plenty of room. Instead of just staring at me like a creep,” he said under his breath.

"Mom!” the boy shouted without moving or taking his eyes off of the brunette. “What’s an ass cherry?!”

Completely mortified, Jason's eyes grew wide and before the boy's mother could answer, he quickly pushed himself off of the bench and rushed away.

He spotted his boyfriend walking back towards the bench but he stopped him.

“Oh my God,” Jason panted as he approached.

“What?” Matt asked, concern instantly taking over him.

“We shouldn't say ass cherries at Disney World. There's a 99.9% chance that a child is listening and will repeat it.”

Matt burst into laughter.

“That's not funny,” Jason chastised as he gave him a gentle pop on the arm.

“It is,” Matt chuckled. “But I will refrain from using 'ass cherry’ if you forgive me for eating your cherry,” he said apologetically as he offered the boy a brand new ice cream sundae topped so heavily with cherries that you couldn't even tell what flavor ice cream rested underneath.

Jason quickly accepted the dessert. “Aww, of course I forgive you. But I don't want you to stop eating my cherry,” he giggled.

“You dirty boy,” Matt growled as he pulled him close by the waist. They kissed just as the interviewer and cameraman approached.

“Keep it clean,” the man joked as he extended his hand. “Hey, Jason, my name is Derrick and I'm a correspondent with E! News.”

Jason shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Derrick.”

“The pleasure is all mine. And this is…” he said as he extended his hand towards Matt.

“Someone who shall remain nameless,” the brunette said as he protectively stood in front of his boyfriend.

Derrek defensively raised his hands. “I can respect that. I just want to ask you a few questions.”

“Sure,” the brunette chirped. He turned to Matt. “How do I look?”

“Are you seriously asking me that question? You're perfect. You'll always be perfect.”

Jason's cheeks turned pale pink just as the cameras began to roll.

“Hey, guys it's Derrick, and I'm here at Disney World with the amazing Jason Dardo.”

“Oh, thank you so much,” the brunette said in response to the compliment. “How are you?”

“I'm great! Thanks for asking, but the real question is: how are you?”

“I'm amazing. I rode Stitch's Great Escape five times,” he chuckled. “And I have a sundae, so yeah.”

“Oh, yeah that's definitely an impressive sundae. Can we get a shot of that?”

The cameraman tilted the lens down.

“Yum!” Derrick declared.

“Mhm and it's all mine,” Jason giggled. “Even the cherries.”

“I love cherries. Especially fresh ones.”

“You look like you do,” the brunette said underhandedly. “How'd you tell your mother?”

“Well, my mother likes cherries too! We eat them together.”

Matt had to walk away so that his laughter at the inside joke wouldn't ruin the interview.

Jason remained professional and nodded. “It's a great bonding experience.”

“Absolutely. So, Jason, you’ve sort of been thrust into the spotlight, how has that been?”

“Well, I’ve been around music my entire life so I'm really happy that I can do what I love on this scale and it's been awesome. The fans are amazing. Shoutout to twelve year old Ava who I met today. I love you,” he said before blowing a kiss towards the camera.

“That's really sweet,” Derrick said just as Matt returned. He winked at his boyfriend.

Jason's face lit up. “Yeah and having people who love you and a good support system is so important because the critics can be pretty vicious,” he chuckled.

“Speaking of support systems, how is your father doing?”

“Um, he’s doing good. I think he hates not being able to walk and boss me around though,” the boy chuckled lightly.

“Can you give us any details of what happened to him?”

“Um, legally, I’m not sure how it works, but he did have an unfortunate accident resulting in a broken leg, scratches and bruises.”

“So, you saw what happened?”

Growing increasingly uncomfortable, Jason tried to think of what to say. “I saw the aftermath and I’m just glad he’s okay.”

“Was there anyone else in your home at the time of the accident?”

“Um, I-”

“Okay, you’re really pushing it,” Matt fumed.

“Yeah, can we just move on?” Jason asked. “My father is doing well. If he wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Fair enough…” Derrick said quietly. “We’ll be sure to edit that out. Um, you were saying that it’s important to have a good support system in place because of the harshness of the critics?”

He glanced at Matt. “Absolutely. Without my boyfriend or my friends, shoutout to Ronis and Oliver,” he whispered, “I don’t know what I’d do.”

“That’s really great. Speaking of the critics, after your performance on Shangela Tonight, you've been the topic of a few parodies. How do you feel about that?”

Matt balled his fist, but Jason gave him a discreet nod, assuring the boy that it was okay before he answered.

“What?! I didn't know that there were parodies,” he said, completely amused. “Do you have a favorite?”

“I think a few were pretty harsh, but there is one by YouTube star, Shane Dawson, he put on this fried black wig and when he went to 'sing’ goat screeches came out.”

Jason cackled. “That's amazing. If Shane's talking about you that means that you've made it. I'm flattered.”

“Yeah, it's all in good fun. I just have one more question: which Disney character would be your best friend?”

“Tinkerbell, of course! She's cute and really sassy, I’m a wimp, so if I came across any bullies, she could protect me,” he giggled.

“Oh, she’s definitely prone to hair pulling and orchestrating attacks,” Derrick laughed. “Jason, thank you so much for your time.”

“No, thank you,” he said as they shared a quick hug before the cameras were cut off and the crew walked away.

“That almost turned messy,” Matt said a with a frown.

“They always do, but you saved me.” Jason wrapped his arms around the boy.

“That’s kinda my job,” he chuckled and kissed the boy’s hair.

The brunette closed his eyes as he laid his head on his lover’s firm chest and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the boy’s cologne.

“You tired, babe?” Matt asked.

Jason nodded.

“It’s been a long day. Let's get to the room before your sundae completely melts.”

“As long as the cherries remain intact, I'm happy,” Jason chuckled weakly.

“Nothing will happen to your cherries on my watch,” Matt declared.

“That's one of the many reasons why I love you,” he said as he climbed onto his lover in the perfect piggy back ride position.

“One reason is good enough for me.”

\---

When they made it back to the resort, Jason sent Matt to their room to put the ice cream in the freezer while he went to check on Ronis.

The girl saw him through the peephole before opening the door. She wore an overly plush white robe and her damp hair was wrapped up in a towel.

“Did you take another shower?” Jason asked as he entered and immediately flopped onto her bed.

“Yeah,” Ronis sighed. “Three.”

“I don't blame you.”

“Simply thinking about it makes me want to cry. It was warm and...chunky and- just the most disgusting thing that's ever happened to me.”

Jason gasped. “Even worse than kissing Leo?”

Ronis cracked a small smile as she picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

“Hey!” Jason cackled. “I'm only trying to decipher the grossness scale here.”

“Vomit in my hair definitely tops the list.”

“Yeah, Oliver has really bad motion sickness. It was an accident, but we all know that your hair is your kryptonite.”

Ronis laughed. “I love my hair and that's the number one rule: don't touch it.”

“Don't touch my hair,” Jason exhaled. The boy began to drum his hands against the nightstand, creating a simple yet catchy beat as he made up a song on the spot.

“Don't touch my hair

If you value your life, you won't put your hand up there

It takes a lot to get these curls just right

And when you fuck it up, you're asking for a fight

Does this look like a petting zoo to you?

Touch me again and I'll show you an animal, boo boo

Don't touch my hairrrrr (Don't touch my hair)

Don't touch my hairrrrr (Don't touch my hair),” Jason sang before he and the girl burst into laughter.

“Oh my God, that's amazing!” Ronis cheered. “How in the hell do you and Oli create shit off the top of your heads like that?!”

Jason grinned. “It's a talent. Do you have your songbook around? I'll write it for you.”

The girl excitedly rushed to her suitcase and pulled the little pink book out along with the largest pen Jason had ever seen. “Dork,” he chuckled as he opened the book. The majority of the pages were empty, but the boy caught a glimpse of a song titled _Nameless Love_.

It only had a few lines, but Jason didn't want to pry so he flipped to the next blank page.

“So you've been writing?” he asked as he scrawled the lyrics down.

“Oh, God, if you can even call it that. Writing is hard.”

“Anyone can write a song with the same four words being repeated, but great music comes from a meaningful place. It just has to flow and if it doesn't, then you haven't fully connected with said subject yet.”

Ronis frowned as she sank into the cushioned chair across from the bed. “You're right,” she exhaled.

“I'm always right,” he laughed. “But what am I right about this time?”

“I haven't fully connected with Oliver.”

“So, Nameless Love is about him?”

“You're so damn nosey,” she chuckled. “But yeah.”

“Can you guys just fuck already and get it over with?”

Ronis covered her face with the pillow and screamed.

“You know you want toooooo,” Jason teased.

“Of course I do! The boy is gorgeous but I feel like there's some sort of disconnect between us.”

“Yeah, the disconnect is the lack of sex happening! Step it up!”

“Not everyone is a big slut like you, Jason,” she laughed.

The boy wiggled his tongue in a seductive manner.

“Whore,” the girl chuckled as she shook her head. “I just feel like there are moments when we're so close and can tell each other anything. And then there are times when I feel like we've just met.”

“Do you think finding out that he was trans has anything to do with it?”

“I don't know,” Ronis groaned. “Being trans doesn't change who he is bu-but I…maybe we do need to just fuck and get it over with.”

“Yaaaas!”

“You're such a dork.”

“I'm done with the song. I'll leave so you can invite Oli over.”

“Oh my God, stop...I at least have to go to the spa and get my legs waxed first.”

Jason burst into laughter. “Same! Let's go!”

\---

“Matt, you will not get blue balls,” Jason laughed into the phone. “I'm only going to be gone for an hour.”

The other boy continued to complain.

“Ssssh, I'm getting my legs waxed for you and when I get back I'll…” the boy covered his mouth to keep the dirty promises discreet as Ronis laid on the cot next to him. “Yes, I promise I'll do all of that,” he whispered. “Gotta go, love you.”

“Why don't you ask them to prep your ass for you?” Ronis asked under her breath. “It'll only save Matt a few seconds though.”

Jason gasped. “Are you calling me loose?”

“Well if the twelve incher fits…”

“You're such a bitch,” he chuckled. “I hope they spill hot wax on your crotch.”

“Asshole,” the girl cackled.

“Mhm but you love me anyways.”

“I do indeed, J-J. And I hope you get your legs nice and smooth for your man. Maybe they'll throw in a free Disney anal bleach.”

“I hope so! And I want you to get a Cinderella vajazzle, something sparkly to impress Oli.”

The two looked at each other and burst into laughter over their silliness just as the estheticians walked into the room.

They spent the next hour getting their legs waxed, getting facials and giggling all the while.

“This mask feels so good,” Jason beamed as he took a selfie and posted it to Instagram.

   


 

 

_With @roniselizabeth #feelingpampered #disneyworld #:D_

Within seconds, there were dozens of likes and even a comment.

_M_Lent98: If you wanted cool whip spread all over your face, you could've told me -_-_

Jason giggled and sent the boy a direct message. _Oh, I'll definitely be coming to you for something else that I want spread all over my face... it also happens to be white_

_M_Lent98: :O_

_M_Lent98: HURRY UP!!!!_

The brunette smiled and tucked his phone away. “How much longer do you think it'll be?” he asked the woman who applied the mask.

“Just a few more minutes.”

“He's in a rush to see his boo,” Ronis teased.

“You should be in a rush to see yours,” the boy retorted.

“I am in a rush to speak to him.”

“How cute…” he said dryly.

“Could you please wax his eyebrows off for me?”

Jason laughed. “My man would still be into me.”

“Of course he would. That boy would be into you if you had a tail and a third eye. He loves you so much that it gives me a toothache.”

The brunette blushed. “That's my baby...how much longer?” he asked the esthetician.

“It’s done.”

“Thank you!” he chirped as he jumped off of the table and out of the room.

The woman laughed. “Wait, I have to rinse it off!”

\---

As soon as Jason entered the hotel room, he was wrapped in his naked boyfriend's arms.

\---

Ronis nervously paced her hotel room as she contemplated calling the boy. She felt gorgeous as she ran her hands over the red silk nightgown before checking her reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time.

“Okay,” the girl exhaled as she picked up her phone. She sat on the bed and pulled up the boy's contact. Her finger hovered over the call button before she locked the phone again. “Stop being a coward.”

When Ronis unlocked her phone and saw his picture, the girl's heart skipped a beat. She placed the device on the bed next to her and buried her face into her hands just as the hard knock at the door made her jump.

“Jason,” Ronis exhaled as she quickly pushed herself off of the bed and towards the door. “J, I'm so nervous,” the girl said as she flung the door open, only to freeze when Oliver rushed in.

“Ronis, I know you're mad at me but you're going to listen,” the boy demanded in a tone that the girl had never heard come out of him before. “I don't like this energy between us. This 'keeping it cordial to cover up the awkwardness’ just isn't working and I'm tired of it! I love you and if that means anything to you, you'll talk to me and resolve it right now!”

With dilated eyes, the girl ran towards the boy, jumped into his arms and firmly pressed their lips together.

Although caught off guard, it only took Oliver a second to secure his arms tightly around the girl as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He blindly walked backwards until he tripped and collapsed onto the bed. Oliver chuckled and Ronis smiled before they continued the steamy makeout session.

The girl straddled the boy's hips while her hands gripped his messy brown hair. They went on like this until Oliver decided to keep up with his dominant streak by rolling Ronis onto her back and pinning her hands above her head.

He smiled at the surprised look on her face before kissing her again.

“I got my legs waxed for you,” Ronis exhaled against his lips prompting the boy to release one of her wrists to run his hand along the silky smooth, mocha gam.  

“It feels amazing,” Oliver whispered as he rubbed higher and higher reaching the girl’s thigh.

Ronis used her free hand to pull the skirt of her silk nightgown up above her waist, exposing her matching red lace panties. Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. The girl attempted to pull him close between her legs but the boy became tense.

“What?”

The boy shook his head and Ronis gave a soft smile. But when she tried to pull him down again, Oliver pushed himself off of the bed.

The girl quickly sat up. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know…” he said quietly. “Maybe just a little self conscious.”

“So am I. You’re giving me heart palpitations.”

Oliver’s cheeks turned bright pink but he didn’t attempt to return to the bed.

“Oli, please,” Ronis pleaded as she grabbed his hand. “I want you.”

The words seemed to possess the boy as he grabbed the girl’s face, taking her lips with his.

To get more comfortable, Oliver kicked off his shoes as his hands gently rubbed the girl’s shoulders, knocking one of the thin straps of her nightgown off.

“Sorry,” he whispered as he tried to return the strap to its rightful place but Ronis pulled his hand away and let both sides fall off of her shoulders, revealing the top of her boobs before she wiggled out of the top completely with the smooth silk gathering around her waist.

Oliver glanced down at her boobs and swallowed air. “Wow…” he exhaled.

Ronis smiled, grabbed the boy’s hands and placed them over her bare chest.

“They’re perfect,” Oliver said before kissing her again. The boy fondled the girl’s boobs as he kissed and straddled her, making her moan into his mouth.

In the heat of the moment, Ronis grabbed at the boy’s belt and began to undo the buckle.

Oliver instantly became tense and pushed himself off of the bed and away from the girl.

“Oliver,” she exhaled.

“I’m sorry...I just…”

“If I’m going too fast then-”

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

The girl narrowed her eyes at the cliche line. “Really?”

As Oliver grabbed his shoes, Ronis self consciously covered her chest with her arms. “So I’m the only one who gets to feel vulnerable?”

“No,” he groaned. “It’s not yo-”

“Yeah, I heard you. ‘It’s not you, it’s me’, right? It’s bullshit. You wanted to storm in here like you were so bold, but as soon as things get a little tense, you run away!”

“I’m not running away.”

“You are! I can’t believe I did all of this. I got my legs waxed dammit. You’re completely selfish.”

“I’m selfish because I don’t want to have sex?”

“You’re selfish because you preach about loving me so much and when I try to understand you, because ‘being trans makes you so misunderstood’, and love you, you just...I don’t even know Oli.”

“Y-Y-You love me?”

“Yes, I love you,” the girl said as if it was obvious. “But since you are so blind by your own problems, you fail to notice that I check out my reflection in my compact whenever you come around just to make sure that I look okay. I get nervous, I stutter, which never happens to me...at least not around anybody else. You failed to notice that from the moment I saw you, Jason practically had to pick my jaw off of the floor because I thought you were the most beautiful creature I’d ever seen in my life. You fail to notice that when you touch me, I have to hold onto something because your presence induces the weak at the knees, collywobbles, Victorian era style fainting,” Ronis exhaled. “I love you, Oliver David, but until you love yourself, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do,” she sniffled as she returned the straps of her nightgown to her shoulders.

“Ronis…” Oliver began quietly as he tried to wrack his mind for what to say.

The girl pulled up the blankets on her bed and slid underneath them. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Okay...goodnight.”

The boy felt numb as he turned to leave, but he quietly opened the door and gently closed it behind him as he exited. He walked down the hallway, just as his father turned the corner.

“Oh, God not now,” the boy mumbled under his breath.

“Oli!” the man cackled in disbelief as he approached. “And here I thought I was raising a square.” David threw his arm around his son’s shoulder. “Where are you headed?”

“My room,” Oliver sighed.

“Okay, I’ll walk you there.”

“Thanks...even though it’s literally right down the hall.”

“So, did you get any action?”

“Dad, come on,” the boy protested.

“I’m your father and I have a right to know when my boy gets to third base and beyond. It’s like the law or something.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Sure, I got to third base, I guess.”

David laughed as he gave the boy a firm pat on the back. “That’s my boy! So when’s the wedding?”

“Don’t get your hopes up. She wanted to go all the way and I freaked out.”

“Noooo,” David gasped. “As your parent, I don’t want to know about you getting it on, but I want you to get it on!”

Confusion spread across the boy’s face.

“If you’re not ready then you’re not ready, but if you’re simply insecure…”

“Dad, “ the boy warned.

“I’m sure there are solutions online and if you need my credit card then-”

“Oh My God!” Oliver groaned in exasperation as he stormed away.

“I’m only trying to help,” his father assured, quickly following behind the boy.

“I don’t want your help.”

“Fine. Then I’ll tell you about my day.”

The boy rolled his eyes as he finally made it to his room. As soon as he unlocked the door, his father entered, kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the bed. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels as he spoke. “So I met up with that woman for lunch.”

“Oh, yeah,” Oliver said mindlessly as he began to dig through his suitcase for pajamas. “How’d it go?”

“Well, we got escorted out of the restaurant before we could order any food.”

“Normal.”

“Yeah, I asked if she wanted to go somewhere else, but she called me crazy.”

“Also normal. But of course, you charmed her into your room and the rest is Dr. David history,” he sighed.

“Actually, I didn’t hook up with her.”

Oliver paused. “Did she have herpes?”

“Nope.”

“Did she just say no? Are you losing your touch?” the boy chuckled.

“She’s a real classy lady. She doesn’t want to mess around with anyone until her divorce is finalized.”

“Well that’s respectable.”

“Indeed it is and Lisa Lent will most definitely become your new step-mum before this week is over,” he joked.

“Lent,” Oliver mumbled. “Why does that last name sound so familiar?”

“I just told you that she’ll have our last name soon, so it doesn’t matter.”

The boy simply shook his head as he pulled his clothing from his suitcase.

“In the meantime, I’m going to go see if there are any Disney babes around,” David said as he pushed himself off of the bed. He kissed his son’s head before making his way towards the exit. “Night Oli, love you.”

“Love you too,” he sighed.

\---

Completely worn out from the night's activities, Jason laid on his stomach and entertained himself with the Instagram filters while Matt showered.

When the boy emerged from the bathroom, he flipped on the bed and climbed onto Jason's back before kissing his bare shoulder. “Hi, beautiful.”

“Hey, babe.”

“Ooo, are we taking pictures?” the boy asked as he began to pose.

Jason giggled. “Where in the hell did you get aviator sunglasses?”

“I'm the officer here, I'll ask the questions,” Matt said in a deepened voice. “Do you have any idea how hot you are?”

“I've heard about it,” Jason said smugly as he attempted to turn around.

“Stop resisting arrest!” Matt said as he covered the other boy's eyes. “I need to do a cavity search!”

“Matt!” the boy laughed hysterically, gripping his phone tightly in the process. Instagram app still open, the photos that were accidentally being taken were uploaded when the button was hit in the middle of Jason's squirming.

“You have the right to remain sexy,” Matt whispered in his ear. “Anything you say can and will be used against your asshole.”

“You're such a dork,” Jason giggled as he finally wiggled out of the faux cops grip. He rolled onto his back and kissed the boy. “Do you have handcuffs Officer Lent?”

“My hands are good enough.” He grabbed the boy's wrists and pinned them above his head.

“Waitttt, let me close out the- oh shit,” he gasped as he sat up.

Matt took off the sunglasses. “What's wrong?”

“Stupid Instagram was still running and a picture of us uploaded.”

“During sex?!”

“No, just now.” The boy turned his phone so that Matt could see.”

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, that's not bad. We're only kidding around. Actually... it's pretty sexy, send it to me,” he chuckled.

“Perv,” Jason giggled. “Although it is an innocent photo, I'm going to delete it.”

The boy scoffed. “Why?”

“Because it's too hot for public viewing!” he cackled as the picture was successfully deleted.

“You're too hot for public viewing,” Matt exhaled as he pulled the boy into a steamy kiss, inevitably leading to their third love making session of the day.

\---

The pounding on the door forced the exhausted boys awake.

“You get it,” Matt groaned.

“No, you,” Jason whined.

“There's a 99.99% chance that it's for you so you get it.”

“Babe,” the brunette whimpered.

“Fine, brat,” the boy said as he pushed himself off of the bed, slapping his boyfriend's ass in the process.

“Owww.”

Matt pulled on his boxers and sluggishly made his way to the door and opened it. Bianca immediately pushed past the boy and over to Jason.

“Are you purposefully trying to test my patience?!”

Jason quickly sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around his nude body. “What?”

“I'm seriously trying hard with your reputation, and it seems that you're doing eve in your power to fuck it up! Your interview was great but then I wake up to this,” she said as she shoved her phone into his face, “all over the blogs!”

_TEEN SINGER HITS HIGH NOTES_

_PHOTOS OF UNDERAGE JASON DARDO WILL MAKE PARENTS BLOCK THE SINGER'S MUSIC FROM THEIR CHILDREN'S PLAYLISTS_

_FROM DISNEY TO DICK PICS_

“Oh my God, Bianca, I swear to God it wasn't anything like that. We were goofing around and a picture got uploaded on accident but I instantly deleted it.”

“Not before people got screenshots!”

“But I'm telling you that it's not a sexual picture.”

“It doesn't look that way! Ugh, this is bad. Matt shouldn't even be in your room! He had his own for a reason!”

“It's my fault,” Matt said.

“I'm sorry, Bianca. We just had to cuddle. I'll be going back to London and I-”

“I don't give a rat's ass, Jason! And great, here's your father calling again.” She answered. “Yes, I'm talking to him now. He didn't answer his phone because he was asleep. Yep, Matt is here.” The woman pulled the phone from her ear and handed it to Jason. “He wants to speak to you.”

The brunette nervously swallowed air and reluctantly placed the device to his ear. “Hello?” he said quietly.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Mr. Dardo shouted.

“Dad, I swear that it's not what it looks like.”

“But looks are all that matters in this industry, Jason! You're ruining everything that we've worked so hard for!”

“I'm sorry… it was an accident and it won't happen again.”

“Of course it won't. You're coming home, now.”

“All of us?”

“No, you; Jason Dardo, my only priority, is getting on the next flight to Brooklyn and you will stay here, with no human contact until you leave for London.”

“Wait what?”

“You're coming home!”

“But I thought Disney World was supposed to help my image?”

“It was until you started doing porn!”

“Dad, not even! It was not like that and if you look at the picture, you can see how innocent it is!”

“All I see is my shirtless son and that God damn trash, Matt. None of this would've ever happened if he wasn't around. You're coming home tonight and you're going to stay away from him.”

“Dad, no! It's not his fault. It's just been a series of unfortunate events! You can't blame him and I'm not leaving.”

“You're a minor and you'll do what I say!”

“I'm only going to be seventeen for a few more weeks!”

“By then, Matt will be long gone.”

“Never,” the teen said intently.

“Either come home or I give that video of attempted murder to the police.”

Jason's heart dropped.


	17. Chapter 17

_“Either come home or I give that video of attempted murder to the police.”_

_Jason’s heart dropped._

—

“Dad… I-I-”

“Thought you deleted that security footage. Too bad it does indeed save to my phone. I figure attempted murder would get him about ten years, plenty of time to ruin any, life dreams he may have. He won’t finish college. He won’t be able to get a job and he might even get his ass beat daily in prison. Is that what you want?”

“No,” Jason sobbed.

“So as I said, pack your things, the next flight leaves in an hour. You’re coming home,” the man repeated before hanging up.

Jason wiped his eyes as he returned the phone to Bianca.

Matt sat next to his boyfriend. “Babe, what’s wrong? What’d he say?”

“He wants me to come home,” the brunette sniffled.

“Good idea. Things will turn into a media circus if you stay here. I’m going to take to Twitter and see if I can get this thing straightened out though,” Bianca groaned before exiting.

Matt grabbed Jason’s hands as the boy continued to cry.

“Babe, going home won’t be so bad. I’ll take the earliest flight that I can and…” Matt exhaled loudly as he put the pieces together. “He doesn’t want me around you anymore…does he?”

“He has video of you kn-knocking him off of the balcony. I thought I deleted it, bu-but he lied to me about where the footage saves. H-He threatened to give it to the p-police if I didn’t stay away from you,” Jason wept, nearly hysterical.

“Damn,” Matt exhaled. “Babe, please don’t cry. We’ll figure something out.”

“No, Matt. I don’t want you to get into trouble. He’s talking about ten years in prison and I ju-just can’t lose you like th-th-that. Oh my God.”

“Shhh,” Matt cooed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “I won’t go to prison. We’ll do what he wants and when things calm down, we’ll figure it out, okay?”

Jason nodded.

“And in the meantime, we still have the phone and video chats.”

“I guess,” the brunette sniffled.

Matt wiped the boy’s tears away before kissing his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

The boy exhaled. “I guess you should pack.”

“Get in my suitcase,” Jason said with a pout.

“I wish I could. But my junk alone needs at least three duffle bags.”

The brunette managed to smile. “True.”

“Well, there’s no way I’m staying here without you though. My mom only wanted to stay a day so I’ll go home with her.”

“Ugh, that reminds me, I have to tell Ronis and Oliver that I’m leaving.”

“Well, they’re getting a free vacation, they’ll be okay.”

“Matt, I invited them and to have to leave is rude.”

The boy shrugged.

Jason sighed as he collected his things and tossed them into his suitcase. It took the boy only a minute to pack before an assistant loaded them into a car.

“I’ll only be five minutes,” the brunette groaned as he rushed towards Ronis’ room. The boy had to knock on the door at least three times before the dishevelled girl answered.

Ronis immediately pulled him into a hug. “Thank God you’re here. I need ice cream, Kleenex and a ton of man-hater films just to be able to make it through the day.”

“What’s wrong?”

The girl checked the hallway before pulling her friend into the room. She turned him around and pressed her back to the door as she closed it. “Oli and I hooked up last night.”

Jason’s jaw dropped. “Finally! Give me details!”

“We made out which was incredibly hot. Then he rubbed on my freshly waxed legs before he saw my boobs and fondled them.”

“Holy shit!” the brunette squealed.

“But then as soon as I went for his trousers, he ended it. I asked him if I was moving too fast and he just couldn’t give me a direct answer. I think he’s really uncomfortable in his own skin to the point where he won’t let me love him.”

“Poor thing.”

“Yeah, I’ll eventually have to speak to him again, but today needs to be dedicated to ice cream and movies.”

Jason frowned. “That all sounds amazing Ronis, but I’m leaving for New York in about forty minutes.”

“Wait, what? Why? Is the trip ending?”

“No,” the brunette sighed. “Matt and I were fooling around last night and a picture accidentally got uploaded to Instagram. So I’m in trouble.”

“Oh my God! Is the photo really bad?*

“No, they’re mostly upset about my ‘cute teen’ image being sexualized I suppose. So until Bianca fixes it, then they want me in an controlled environment away from Matt,” he said with a pout.

“Aw, Jason I’m so sorry.”

“I’ll be alright. Just enjoy the rest of your week, order lots of room service and charge it to Bianca.”

The girl chuckled.

“I’m out of time so could you tell Oli what’s going on?”

“You did that on purpose so that I’d have to talk to him, ” the girl accused with an exaggerated frown.

“Me?” he asked innocently. “I’d never. But I do ship Roliver.”

“Roliver?! Oh my God you’re such a dork.”

“Roli for short,” he chuckled as he checked his watch. “I better get going.”

The girl threw her arms around her friend and kissed his cheek. “Have a safe flight love. I hope everything gets worked out.”

Jason sighed. “Same.”

—

“I always hate this,” Matt whispered into Jason’s ebony waves as they stood in the middle of the airport departures.

“Any day that I have to say goodbye to you in is a shitty one. I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

“That’s why it isn’t 'goodbye’ it’s, see you when I get home.”

This made Jason smile.

Matt replied by kissing him so passionately that both of their knees went weak.

Final call for flight RP456, Orlando to New York, a voice announced over the loudspeaker.

The brunette exhaled loudly. “I love you.”

“Love you too, babe. See you soon.”

They shared one last kiss before Matt watched his boyfriend disappeared into the  tunnel.

—

As soon as Matt made it back to Disney World, he found his mother in her room, seated at the bathroom vanity, curling her hair.

“You look nice,” the boy complimented.

“Thank you, Matty.”

“So, something came up with Jason and he had to go back to Brooklyn.”

“Oh my, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna be here without him so I’m gonna see if there’s still seats available on your flight back home. Are you all packed?”

“Um, actually… I’m staying the entire week.”

“What- why? Are you even having fun? You haven’t ridden any rides.”

“I’m having fun,” she assured. “I went to lunch with this guy yesterday and he invited me to brunch this morning.”

Matt frowned. “What guy? Where did you meet him? Why are you even going anywhere with strangers?” he asked, growing more angry with each word.

“Matty, calm down,” the woman sighed as she reached into her makeup bag. She pulled out the mascara and began to apply the product to her already lengthy eyelashes.

“Calm down?! My mother is getting all dolled up for a potential serial killer and I’m supposed to be calm?!”

Mrs. Lent turned to look at the boy. “Did you take your medicine?”

“Fuck the medicine!” Matt exploded as he swatted her makeup bag to the floor. The boy wanted to continue the tirade, but he fought the urge to knock over the towels and curling iron that was still hot.

“Are you done?” his stoic mother asked.

Matt gritted his teeth as he tried to rein in his tantrum. After taking a full minute to focus on his breathing, the boy nodded before picking up his mother’s makeup and returned it to her.

“Sorry,” he offered quietly.

Without a word, the woman dug into another one of her bags and pulled out the small medication box labeled with Matt’s name. “Take your medicine,” she said sternly.

Knowing that he had nothing to lose at this point, the boy obliged. He opened the box and popped one of the yellow capsules into his palm just as Mrs. Lent handed him a bottle of water. The boy downed the two and sighed.

“Thank you, Matty.”

“You shouldn’t have to thank me for taking my medicine. I’m not a toddler.”

“Well, you’re my baby and it makes me happy to see you taking action and following your doctor’s orders for once.”

“I guess.”

“So, what are you going to do today?”

“Jason is gone,” he reminded. “I wanna go home and I was gonna hitch a ride with you.”

“Well, since we didn’t have to pay for the tickets to come here, you can use my credit card to by a rush ticket home.”

“Really?” the boy asked excitedly although he knew he wouldn’t have stopped until he’d manipulated a ticket out of the woman anyway. “Thanks, Mom.”

“But under the condition that you continue to take your medicine,” she warned.

“I promise I will,” he said as he kissed her on her cheek.

“And before you leave, I would like for you to meet someone.”

Matt scowled. “That guy?”

His mother nodded. “And Matty, it’s not like I’m marrying him or anything, I just want you to meet my potential friend.”

“He’s not your friend.”

“So, I can’t have friends?”

“He asked you out on a date! He doesn’t want to be just friends.”

“I’ve already told him that I’m not interested in dating anyone right now.”

“Good.”

The woman frowned. “So if I ever did wanted to date, you wouldn’t approve?”

“No,” the boy mumbled. “Nobody is good enough for you.”

Mrs. Lent simply smiled and turned back to face her reflection. The woman never wore more than mascara and Chapstick, but if it was a special occasion, then she’d spice things up with red lipstick. When her son’s head was turned, she added a thin coat of Mac’s Ruby Woo.

“What the- lipstick?!”

“Only a little,” the woman assured.

“But that means this occasion is special enough for you to use it!”

“I just thought my face needed a little color…maybe a little more.”

“Mom!”

“Ugh, fine. When you were little, you used to help me with my makeup ya know,” Mrs. Lent sighed as she stood. She walked towards her luggage and began to pick through her clothing. The woman pulled out a floral maxi dress but Matt found the back to be too low cut.

“You can’t wear that,” he objected.

The woman’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well, I know it’s Autumn and this is a Spring pattern, but I packed for the warmer weather.”

“It’s too revealing.”

“Matt, none of my clothing is revealing. I’m not that type of woman.”

He snatched the dress out of her hand. “Look at how low the back is!”

“Matt, it stops at my neck!”

The boy scoffed. “Fine, but you still can’t where it.”

His mother folded her arms. “Why not?”

“Because it’s Autumn and this is a Spring pattern.”

Mrs. Lent rolled her eyes in exasperation before picking up a pair of khaki shorts.

“Nope!” he loudly objected, effectively making the woman jump.

“Jesus Christ, Matty! Then you pick something!”

“I will,” he said as he dug through his mother’s clothing, tossing out things that he didn’t approve of until her suitcase was empty. “You need to go shopping.”

“I also remember you helping me get dressed when you were little. It was very 'wear this Mommy, it’ll make you look so pretty’, and now I have zero articles of clothing that you approve of. Should I wear sweats and a turtleneck?”

“Do you have a turtleneck?”

The woman chuckled. “Goodbye, Matty.”

“Nooooo, okay, um. You can wear this.” The boy picked up dark jeans, a t-shirt that was sparsely decorated with a few gems.”

“Ooo, pretty. I can wear that with these heels.”

“Wear the flats,” her son suggested.

Mrs. Lent turned Matt around by his shoulders and began to push him towards the door. “Go get packed. I will meet you at the restaurant in half an hour.”

“Okay, but wear the flats!” he said before her final push left him in the hallway.

—

Ronis mindlessly flipped through the television channels as she waited for her room service to arrive when her phone beeped at the incoming text message.

Oliver: Ronis, I am beyond sorry about what happened last night. To just leave in the middle of hooking up left you vulnerable and confused and it was so wrong of me. It’s true that I’m not fully comfortable with my body, and I should have communicated that with you, but I was just so embarrassed. Here I am with this perfect girl, undeserving, I couldn’t wrap my mind around what was happening so I just had to leave. If you’re tired of my idiocy, I’ll understand. Hope to see you around some time today.

The girl scoffed. “A text message? Seriously?”

Completely annoyed, Ronis pulled out her songbook and large pen before turning to a blank page.

She scrawled, _The Boy In The Headphones_ at the top before spewing lyrics onto the page.

_On a frame of five foot eleven_

_Stands a hazel eyed boy_

_With a simple touch he takes me to heaven_

_His company I do enjoy_

_I love and want to be there for you_

_That’s what I told him_

_But those damn Sennheiser headphones were in the way_

_He couldn’t hear shit now all I have to say, is_

_The boy in the headphones is deaf so he can read my lips as I say goodbye (goodbye)_

_You aren’t gonna listen so why would I bother to try (try)_

_I thought you’d be different but no, you’re just another guy (guy)_

_So boy in the headphones, read my lips as I say goodbye (goodbye)_

_He blasts Pink Floyd day and night_

_He couldn’t hear what I had to say_

_Now it’s all ending in a fight_

_I’m probably into girls anyway_

_He had me on the bed, half naked_

_He stopped it before we could even start_

_'It’s not you, it’s definitely me’_

_That’s what he said, cliche baby_

_But he won’t break my heart because_

_The boy in the headphones is deaf so he can read my lips as I say goodbye (goodbye)_

_You aren’t gonna listen so why would I bother to try (try)_

_I thought you’d be different but no, you’re just another guy (guy)_

_So boy in the headphones, read my lips as I say goodbye (goodbye)_

Ronis felt bittersweet over the first song that she’d ever completed, but it was how she felt. The girl turned to the next blank page and began to doodle fractured hearts before there was a knock.

She quickly pushed herself off of her bed, over to the door and checked the peephole. When she saw the room service cart and the hot boy pushing it, she quickly smoothed her hair and adjusted her clingy top before turning the handle.

“Room service,” the beautiful brown skin boy said with a smile as he did his best to remain professional and not check the girl out.

“Yeah, come on in,” Ronis said as she held the door wide enough for the cart to fit through.

With a neatly cropped fade and the way he carried himself, Ronis found the swagger that exuded past the lame tuxedo that he was forced to wear to be completely sexy.

The boy pushed the cart a few feet into the room before stopping and lifting the silver lids off of the plates. “So I have a double bacon cheeseburger, Cool Ranch Doritos, chili cheese fries, a pint of cookie dough ice cream and a basket of bread sticks.”

“Yaaas.”

“Sounds good,” he said as he glanced around the room. “Having a party?”

“No,” she chuckled awkwardly. “I’m just a fat ass.”

“Oh, no way, I didn’t mean to pry. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. These are just the essentials to complete my 'man-hater Monday’.”

The boy laughed. “I pity the fool who made you a man-hater. May this food be utilized in the changing of your opinions as it was made by a man.”

“Then I can’t eat it!” she joked, causing them both to laugh.

“That’s a good one. So, where are you from?”

“London.”

“I should’ve known, your accent is amazing.”

“What accent?”

The boy chuckled. “And funny.”

“Oh, now you’re just trying to butter me up so that you can get a good tip.”

“Is it working?”

“Sure. Um, don’t leave a girl half naked during a hook-up, especially after she just admitted to being in love with you…that’s a good tip.”

“It’s not a tip as much as it is common sense. And if the girl is as fine as you are, then leaving should be damn near impossible.”

Ronis blushed. “You definitely deserve a generous tip.” She crossed the room to grab her wallet. “I wish all guys would-” When the girl turned back around, the boy was gone.

Ronis quickly rushed towards the door, opened it and checked the hallway. It was empty. She shook her head and closed the door. “Why do guys keep leaving meeee?” she groaned before diving into her cookie dough ice cream. “I’m cute and funny! They should be all over me!” She said between spoonfuls of the dessert.

There was a knock on the door.

“What?!” she screeched.

“Um, room service?”

“Shit.”  Ronis quickly returned the pint to the cart before opening the door, revealing the hot room service boy once again.

“Whoa,” he said in response to her wild demeanor. “Um, I forgot to bring your strawberry soda.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Oh, damn how could you forget that?”

“Because I’m a man,” he chuckled.

“True.”

“You got a little something,” he mumbled as he brushed at his upper lip.

Completely embarrassed, the girl wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Well, now that you’ve seen me at my lowest low, I have a right to know your name.”

“Jaylen. You?”

“Cute. I mean Ronis,” she quickly corrected.

The boy chuckled. “You weren’t wrong with the first name.”

“So are you gonna ask me out or what?” the girl challenged. “Or do I intimidate you?”

“Not at all. I love strong women.”

“A lovely upgrade from the guys that I’m used to dealing with,” she assured.

“Your order was the last one before my break. I don’t mind hanging out for a minute.”

“What do you Americans say? Yeah, dawg!”

Jaylen cackled. “Nobody says that.”

“I’ve probably watched too many 90s sitcoms then.”

“Definitely.”

“So, are you joining me for my smorgasbord?”

“Well, I can’t eat any of this, but I will keep you company.”

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why can’t you eat any of this?”

“I’m on a high protein, low fat diet for football.”

“Ah, you play ‘soccer’?”

“Oh no. American football.”

“Hmm,” Ronis pondered. “So you’re really fit then?”

“I’d hope so,” Jaylen chuckled. “I’m in my second year on the team at Keiser University; a running back.”

“I literally have no idea what a ‘running back’ refers to, but I’m sure you do a great job.”

“I have a game tonight. Why don’t you come?”

“I couldn’t think of anything better! Is there a special attire for this occasion? Do I need to appear more American?”

Jaylen laughed. “It might be pretty warm, so just wear a t-shirt and jeans. You don’t need to appear more American, just bring your beautiful smile and cheer for number twenty-four.”

“I think I can manage that. I’ve been known to hit operatic notes.”

The boy raised an eyebrow.

“I’m a singer.”

“I’ll believe it when I hear it,” he challenged.

“Alright,” Ronis sighed before clearing her throat. “Loving you, is easy cause you’re beautiful. La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la la la, Do do do do do, aah!”

The last note was perfect and Jaylen was pleasantly surprised.

“Holy shit, I got goosebumps! That’s amazing.”

Ronis took a small bow.

“I need to make sure the windows aren’t cracked or glass didn’t shatter,” he joked.

The girl giggled. “Okay, okay, my food’s getting cold.”

“Dig in.”

“And unlike most girls, I will scarf this down in front of you with no shame. I love to eat.”

“I love a girl who loves to eat,” he assured.

“But I feel bad that you can’t have any of it. I have a bag of beef jerky, if you’d like. That’s high protein.”

“I can have beef jerky.”

“Cool,” she chirped as she crossed the room to her bag. The boy did his best to not stare at her ass as she walked, but failed.

“So you’re here on vacation?”

“Yes. My friend is an American singer and quite popular here and he invited me for fall break.” She turned around and handed him the meat.

“Thank you. I’d ask who your friend is but I’m sure that’s confidential.”

“Mhm. But we don’t want to talk about him, let’s eat and watch bad reality television!”

—

When Ronis didn’t reply to his message, Oliver began to panic. The boy paced his room and thought of every possibility, every reason why she wouldn’t or couldn’t respond to him.

Before he could wear a groove into the floor, he mustered up the courage to go to her room.

—

Ronis had turned her blanket into a picnic spread as she laid all of her food across her bed, eating off each dish as she spoke to the boy.

“So how did you end up working at the happiest place on Earth?” she asked as she shoved a cheese covered French fry into her mouth.

“Well, I go to school on a full football scholarship, so the Disney checks are solely extra money in my pocket to support my lifestyle.”

“And what lifestyle would that be?”

“The baller lifestyle,” he chuckled as if it was obvious. “I need the nicest clothes, cars and accessories and I do work hard for that privilege.”

“I can respect that.”

Jaylen flashed an ultra white, smug grin causing the girl’s stomach to flip. There was no way that the boy was single.

“I’m sure girls love that quality…”

“I’m definitely a player,” the boy admitted. “I love the ladies and they love me. But if the wifey type comes along, I’d settle down.”

“Define ‘wifey type.”

“A strong woman with class and morals.”

“Nice…”

The boy bit his lip. “Mm hmm.”

Ronis gave him a look.

“I love your hair.”

“Thank you. Don’t touch it,” she warned.

“Pfft. I grew up with a mother and three sisters. I know the consequences of touching a black woman’s hair without permission are severe,” he cackled.

“Precisely! It’s just so rude! Ugh, finally someone who understands.”

The boy continued to laugh.

“So, you have a large family?”

“I do. There’s my parents, then I have an older sister and two younger sisters.”

“Oh my God, I love that. I’ve always wanted a younger sibling to boss around. I’m an only child.”

“Well, being the only boy, I’m used to my sisters getting their way.”

Ronis smirked. “Good to know.”

The boy nodded. “I’m trained to take out the trash, hold the door open and kill spiders,” he laughed.

“And here I thought that chivalry was dead.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m definitely a rare breed. I go from a Goofy stand into the flyest guy on campus.”

Ronis smiled. “Get a boy that can do both.”

“You definitely could,” he said suggestively.

The two shared a glance before Ronis looked away to hide her blushing. She was grateful for the knock on the door.

“Excuse me,” the girl said politely as she pushed herself off of the bed and over to the exit. When she checked the peephole, Ronis rolled her eyes. She turned the handle and flung the door open.

“Can I help you?” she asked curtly.

Oliver was completely caught off guard by the girl’s tone. “Um…hi?”

“Yes, hi. What do you want?”

The boy frowned. “Did you get my text?”

“Yes, Oli. A righteous text message is so acceptable when you walk out on someone like that,” she said sarcastically. “I got it and I don’t accept it.”

“Okay, I’m here in person now. I’m sorry that I’m just not comfortable with myself. You tried to get me to communicate but I was already beyond embarrassed and I left you here just as embarrassed which wasn’t okay. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“So…can I come in?”

Jaylen cleared his throat. “Is everything okay?”

Oliver’s heart dropped.

Ronis leaned back into the room. “Yeah, Jaylen. Everything is beyond okay.” The girl turned to face Oliver again. “Sorry, but I have company,” she replied; probably aware that every word cut into the boy.

“Actually, my break is over in two minutes,” Jaylen said as he made his way to the door.

“Jaylen, this is my friend, Oliver. Oli, this is my hot friend Jaylen.”

Jaylen laughed. “Nice to meet you, bro.” The boy extended his hand but Oliver simply glared at it.

“I wish I could say the same…” he mumbled.

Jaylen gave Oliver the once over as he sized him up.

“You’ll have to excuse Oli,” Ronis interjected. “He has terrible social skills.”

“It’s all good, fam,” he said dismissively before turning to the girl. “So, my game tonight?”

Ronis smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The boy didn’t know what an appropriate goodbye would be for the girl he’d just met, so to Oliver’s chagrin, he settled on a firm hug.

“See you later,” he said sweetly before stepping past the other boy to leave.

“Later.”

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” a clearly frustrated Oliver asked. “Because if you are, it isn’t working.”

Ronis scoffed. “Little do you know, I don’t care what you think. By the luck of the northern Star or some shit like that, I was fortunate enough to have a hot guy knock on my door who was willing to listen to me.”

“What are you even talking about?” he asked, growing more annoyed with each word. “I always listen to you!”

“You listen but you don’t hear, Oli! There’s a difference!”

The boy pursed his lips.

“I want you to read something,” Ronis said as she grabbed her songbook from the nightstand and turned to her newest creation. She handed it to the boy.

Oliver quickly read the lyrics. “I didn’t know that you felt this way…”

“I didn’t…at least until this morning.”

“Well, I’m glad that your contempt for me allowed you to tap into your songwriting potential,” he said quietly as he returned the book to her hand.

Ronis scoffed. “There is no contempt. I jus-”

“No, no. I-I-I understand, um,” the boy stuttered in attempt to figure out what to  

say as he held back the tears. “So tell me goodbye,” he said simply.

This caught the girl off guard. “What?”

“I’m ready to read your lips. Tell me goodbye and I won’t bother you ever again.”

She began to panic. “Oli, that’s not what I want, I-”

“Then you deserve a guy who’s able to give you what you want. Since I can’t do that, give me the satisfaction reading your lips. Tell me goodbye!” he got out as the tears spilled onto his cheeks.

“I can’t…” Ronis said barely audible as she too began weep.

“So you don’t know what you want, I don’t listen and this entire thing was fucked before it even began,” he sniffled.

“Oli…”

“I just-I don’t know,” the boy rushed as he turned on his heel and walked away before his crying could become hysterical.

Ronis slammed the door and sank to the floor as she cried.

—

“And you, and you and you, you’re gonna love meeeeee!” Matt sang out of tune as he entered the hallway, going the opposite way of the boy.

“Fuck my life,” Oliver groaned as he turned around.

“Hey, Oli!” the other boy chirped.

Surprised that Matt was even speaking to him, he paused but due to his teary eyes, was reluctant to turn around. “Um, hey.”

“What’s up?” he asked excitedly when he approached.

“Um, not much? Just headed to my room. Y-You?”

“On my way to meet my mother and her stupid date.”

“I didn’t know that your mum was here.”

“She isssss,” Matt drawled.

At this, an incredulous Oliver turned to look at the other boy. His smile was goofy and his eyes were dilated.

“I should’ve known that you were high on something. It’s the only way you’d be nice to me.”

Matt scoffed. “Not even! I’m always nice to you!” He threw his arm around the boy’s shoulder; their faces coming within inches of each other. “Yo, have you been crying?”

Oliver pushed Matt off of him. “No.”

“You have! What’s up? Someone take your cookies?” he cackled.

The boy rolled his eyes and began to walk away, but Matt quickly followed after him.

“Dude, I’m only trying to help!”

“Why start now?” he mumbled.

“If it’s female troubles that you’re having, this is all you need,” Matt said as he dug into his pocket, pulled out the condom and placed it in the other boy’s hand.

Unaware that Matt had no idea about his transitioning, Oliver scowled. “Are you trying to be funny?”

Matt frowned in confusion. “Um, no?”

“Well, you’re an asshole. Just leave me alone,” the boy said as he tossed the contraceptive to the floor; tears blurring his vision as he stormed off.

“Okayyy then,” Matt chirped as he skipped away.

—

Mrs. Lent couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she listened to David tell stories about his wild college days.

“And his vocal cords were never the same.”

“Oh wow…did the fish survive?”

“Yeah, the fish was fine.”

“That’s probably the craziest thing that I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“I can top that,” David chuckled. “So, this one time I bought these wool boxers and-”

“Mamaaaa, oooooo!” Matt sang Bohemian Rhapsody as he approached.

“Oh, there’s my baby now,” Mrs. Lent beamed.

David’s face fell.

The woman stood and wrapped her arms around her son. Matt saw the man over his mother’s shoulder and immediately glared at him through narrowed eyes.

“Is this your date?”

“Yes! This is David, David this is my son Matt.”

The man stood and extended his hand. “Nice to meet you again.”

Mrs. Lent was caught off guard. “You two know each other?”

Matt slapped David’s hand away. “Go fuck yourself.”

“So you clearly have mental issues, but what you will not do is disrespect me.”

“Your mother disrespected you when she skipped her appointment for your abortion,” the boy chuckled.

“Matty! What is going on? How do you two even know each other?!”

“He’s Oliver’s dad,” Matt said as if it was obvious.

“Yes, I know but–how do you know Oliver?”

“He’s Jason’s roommate and a complete tool.”

“Watch what you say about my son,” David practically growled.

“Everyone calm down,” Mrs. Lent ordered.

“I’m perfectly calm,” the boy said with a shrug. “Meds seem to be working.”

“Well, that’s a good news, but what’s your problem with David and his son?”

“They’re British snobs who think they’re better than everyone else and Oli invades Jason’s space while he’s on FaceTime with me.”

The woman exhaled loudly. “Matty-”

“There’s no way you’re going to date this guy.”

“She’s a grown woman,” David scoffed. “She can do whatever she wants and she’s here now because she wants to be.”

Mrs. Lent raised her hand, gesturing for the man to stay out of it. “Matty, we’re just friends. I’m allowed to have friends aren’t I?”

“Not this asshole.”

“Listen you little-”

“David! I’ll meet you in front of the Mickey statue in a few minutes,” she said dismissively as she tried to rein in the situation before it could get out of control.

“Promise?” the man asked.

“Mom, you’re not meeting him anywhere!”

“David, please just go!”

The restaurant’s manager quickly approached. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to ask you all to leave.”

The woman groaned. “Ugh, fine.” She grabbed her son’s arm. “Matty, let’s go.”

Without protest, Matt obliged and allowed her to lead him towards the nearest exit.

“I’ll meet you under the clocktower at the stroke of midnight, princess,” David said; mostly in attempt to provoke the boy, but he did want to see the woman again, before exiting through the door in the opposite direction.

“You’ll meet with my foot up your ass, motherfucker!” Matt shouted.

Even with all of her strength, Mrs. Lent found holding the boy back difficult, but she quickly snatched him out of the restaurant. “Honey, calm down!”

“I am,” the boy said cooly. “I feel good. In fact, I feel like singing.”

“So the meds help your temper but there’s no stopping your rudeness,” she accused.

“How am I rude?”

“David was quite respectful to you by standing and offering to shake your hand, but right away, you were mean to him. You don’t even have a valid reason for disliking him.”

“Well, it’s more so his son. I feel like he has problems staying in his lane when it comes to Jason. They’re roommates and anything can happen behind closed doors. And Jason is known for turning out 'straight’ guys and I just don’t trust Oliver. He’s a very shifty looking guy.”

The woman exhaled. “Okay, Matty.”

“And then when I met David, right off the bat, he was trying to assert this overly masculine persona towards me. I think Oliver told him something shitty about me.”

“Matty,” the woman sighed. “Men are always trying to show each other who’s the toughest. It’s just what they do.”

“And I succeeded. Now let’s get you to your room.”

“Isn’t your flight leaving in a few hours?”

“I’m not going. I see that you can’t be left alone or you’ll befriend anything.”

“I do befriend anything…that’s how you came into existence.”

The boy scoffed.

“Don’t miss your flight, Matty.”

“I’ve already made up my mind.”

“But if you don’t go, you’ll never get your little gift that Jason left you.”

Intrigue took over. “What gift?”

“I wasn’t supposed to say anything butttt…”

“Tell me!” the boy whined.

“JFK airport: Jason has something waiting for you.”

“Oh my God, what is it?”

“I’ve already said too much. Just get your bags and get out of here. I’ll see you on Saturday night.”

“Okay,” the boy rushed before kissing his mother’s cheek. “Stay out of trouble. I love you.”

The woman chuckled. “I love you more.”

“I’ll call you when I land!” he said as he ran towards his room while Mrs. Lent turned on her heel in search of the Mickey Mouse monument.

When she found it moments later, she saw David and the man’s face lit up. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

“Excuse me? But I do indeed try to keep my word,” she chuckled.

“That’s kind of unfortunate for me.”

The woman frowned. “Why?”

“Waiting around for a divorce to finalize is going to be hell.”

“What makes you think you’re even my type?” Mrs. Lent challenged.

“Pfft, I saw you looking at my bum, licking your lips and whatnot!”

The woman cackled. “Just like we had sex in ‘85, right?”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can’t believe you don’t remember.”

“Believe me, I’d definitely remember sex with you.”

“It seems that you’d remember any sex. Seeing how dull your everyday life is, I can only imagine your sex life.”

He laughed, but when her face fell, he instantly stopped himself.

“Um, well, I’m going to bed,” she said quietly. “Goodnight.” The woman turned on her heel and began to walk away when David grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Lisa, I’m sorry. I have a filthy fucking mouth and half of my jokes aren’t even funny, but trying to impress a woman who doesn’t drop her panties just because I winked at her is difficult as hell.”

The woman didn’t turn around, but wiped her eyes with her free hand.

“Oh, fuck my life. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you so much.”

He pulled her into a hug but she quickly pushed him away.

“But you’re right,” she sniffled. “My life is dull. I follow the same, boring routine and for the past twenty-three years, the only thing that’s gotten me out of bed in the morning was my kids. Now that they’re all grown up, I don’t know how to live or what I even like to do for fun. I don’t have a life…I don’t even know who I am.”

David grabbed both of her hands. “You are a beautiful woman, inside and out. From the moment that I saw you, I was just drawn to the sincerity and pure love that you exude. Love is spewing out of your pores, woman.”

Mrs. Lent giggled as she wiped her eyes again.

“You can tell that you genuinely care about other people and your kids mean the world to you.”

“They do.”

“I think that’s your best quality. You are love personified.”

The woman blushed. “Thank you.”

“It’s fact. You’re making me question philosophies that I’ve had since I was a teenager. I get kicked out of restaurants a lot and usually just stop by McDonald’s before taking the girl home,” he admitted.

She gave him a disapproving look.

“But you’re different. I feel the need to take you to some place where they have fancy ass names like le cordon bleu when it’s just meat and cheeses. You need champagne that’s like £500 per bottle.”

“Oh, no that’s much too extravagant.”

“Not for you. You deserve to be spoiled.”

The woman turned bright pink. “You are something else.”

David bit his lip. “So you’ve told me.”

Mrs. Lent shook her head to fight the distraction. “So, I ordered lobster bisque and didn’t even get to eat it.”

“I apologize for that. Would you like to see if they’ll let us back in?”

“It doesn’t hurt to ask.”

David smiled, took her hand and interlocked their fingers. When the woman didn’t pull away, the man’s heart skipped a beat.

—

Ronis laid across her mother’s lap as the woman stroked her daughter’s hair.

“Mum, do you ever feel like you know what you want and then when you get it, you’re horrified because it’s not at all what you expected?”

“Be careful what you wish for,” the woman advised.

“I don’t want Oliver out of my life, but he’s just so- ugh.”

“Honey, you can’t change someone and you can’t wait around for someone to change. The best thing to do, is let go and move on. If it’s meant to be, he’ll come back.”

“I guess,” the girl sighed. “So should I go to Jaylen’s game?”

“Of course!”

“Of course not,” her father interjected.

“Don’t interfere with love!” the girl giggled.

“As long as you don’t drop out of school and he treats you right, I don’t mind you dating,” the man assured as he flipped through the television channels.

Ronis smiled, rushed over to the man and threw her arms around his neck. “You’re the best.”

“I love you, Roni.”

“I love you too.”

The girl kissed her father’s cheek before returning to her own hotel room in search of an outfit appropriate for an American football game.

—

Jason had to have three bodyguards escort him through JFK airport as paparazzi swarmed the place. The brunette wore dark sunglasses and covered his face as they shouted outrageous questions and porn offers for once he turned eighteen. It made the boy nauseous.

As soon as he was safely in the back of the car, Jason let his physical guards down and continued to cry. He texted his boyfriend, assuring the other boy that he’d call him as soon as he got home just as a call from an unknown number came in.

“Who the fuck-” he mumbled before clearing his voice to answer. “Hello?”

“Hi, Jason!” an excited voice greeted. “It’s Ava.”

The brunette instantly began to regret giving out his number. The timing couldn’t have been worse and it caused his stomach to contort into knots.

“Hey, Ava,” he sighed. “How are you?”

“I’m fine! I just wanted to call you because there was a bad picture on the internet? I mean it just looks like you’re playing cops and robbers to me. But my mom won’t let me look at it again, but I had to check in on you. Are you okay?”

Her overly concerned tone made Jason want to cry even more. “Yeah, I’m fine sweetie,” he sniffled. “Thank you so much for checking on me.”

“Isn’t that why you gave me your number?” the girl giggled. “You’re my favorite singer in the entire world and I want you to be okay!”

“And I want you to be okay too. I had to leave Florida this morning to go home to New York, but I’m going to send you some nice things, okay?”

“Yay! Thank you so much!”

“Of course, Ava.”

“Oh, it’s medicine time,” she groaned. “I have to go.”

“Alright. Thanks again for calling me.”

“You’re welcome! I love you, bye!” the twelve year old said before hanging up.

Effectively cheered up, Jason was able to smile for the rest of the ride home.

When he entered the glass house, the brunette’s heart began to race. The rays of the sunset reflected off of the stainless steel creating an ominous feeling in the empty place. Not wanting to make a sound, he practically tiptoed towards the stairs before his father spoke over the intercom.

“Meet me in my office,” the man said calmly.

Jason swallowed what little moisture his body produced as he reluctantly left his luggage by the stairs and made his way towards the room.

When he got to the open door, Jason slowly stepped into the dim room. Mr. Dardo seemed to imitate the Godfather as he sat in his large leather seat while the smoke from his cigar filled the air.

“Hi, Dad,” Jason said quietly.

“Have a seat.”

The boy groaned internally before settling onto the smooth leather on the opposite side of the man’s desk.

“How was your flight?”

“Tiring.”

“Short notice will do that to you,” the man said matter of factly. “And these things wouldn’t have to happen if you’d just follow the rules that have been laid out for you. Do you agree?”

The boy nodded. “But I feel like whatever I do is blown way out of proportion.”

“Of course it is. The industry that you have chosen to work in thrives off of what you do, you know this. So if you want to quit, let me know now.”

“I don't…”

“Good,” he said as he took a heavy puff of his cigar. “So these are your options: either go back to school and focus on that or take time off to work on your album while we find a record label and prepare for a tour.”

“A tour opening for…”

“Pfft, someone will be opening for you this time. You need to stay out of the headlines for personal shit. So going to the U.K. where nobody knows you works or you could be in the studio working on your album which will only advance your career.”

“Wow,” Jason exhaled. “And if I choose to work on my album, I can stay here?”

Mr. Dardo saw right through the question. “You’re not allowed to see Matt anymore.”

“Dad,” the boy sniffled.

“No. He’s been the root of every problem that you’ve had and it’s not worth it.”

“This picture thing wasn’t his fault.”

“Okay, then it was your fault and you need to stay away from Matt because when you’re around him, you make poor decisions.”

“That’s not true, I-”

“I have one of those bad decisions caught on camera,” the man reminded.

“So you’re just going to blackmail me into doing what you want?” the boy asked, tone growing increasingly annoyed.

“This is what you want!” the man exploded. “If you don’t want to sing anymore, fine by me but I’ll still turn over the video to the police because no psychotic asshole is gonna get away with nearly killing me! I’m holding onto it for the sake of your career, dammit!”

Jason stared down at his hands. “So if I quit, you’ll still release the video. If I go to school, the press won’t hound me. And if I work on my album, I can stay home but I can’t see Matt but I’ll be potentially touring soon…”

The man nodded as he puffed his cigar.

“I want to stay home,” he said, barely audible.

“Really?”

Jason nodded.

“I would’ve recommended staying in school, but you can always go back later.”

“Yeah…”

“Well, get unpacked, relax and you can start working as early as tomorrow. I’ll make sure that you have the best of the best promoters, producers, etc.”

“Thanks, Dad,” he sighed.

“No, thank you, kiddo. I’m happy for you.”

Jason couldn’t even attempt to fake a smile. “I’m gonna shower and go to bed,” he said as he pushed himself out of the chair then out of the room.

As soon as the boy was out of sight, Mr. Dardo picked up his phone and called the telephone service provider.

“Yeah, hi,” he replied to the voice on the other end. “I need to have a number blocked from being able to call or text my son…excellent. And is it possible to disable apps like FaceTime or alternative communication methods? Damn.. then I’ll just have to step up security.”

—

After showering, Jason flopped onto his bed and began to scroll through his phone. He was surprised that his boyfriend hadn’t messaged him so he sent him a text.

So I may or may not have just agreed to take a break from school to stay home and work on my album…

After ten minutes, when he still hadn’t received a reply, he decided to call the boy.

An automated response made his eyebrows furrow.

The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Please hang up and try again.

Jason frowned. “What the hell.” The boy quickly opened the FaceTime app and called Matt.

The other boy answered. He had just exited the plane and was now merging with the arriving airport crowd.

“Hey, babe,” Matt panted. “I’ve been trying to call you but it was saying your number was unavailable.”

“That’s what yours is saying too,” he whispered. “Did you get my texts?”

“No. Did you get mine?”

“No!”

“Sounds like foul play.”

“Well, my Dad can’t control everything.”

“Just be careful,” Matt advised.

“I will…so um, I’ve decided to skip the next semester or two of school to work on my album.”

“Wait, what? When did you decide that? Are you sure that’s what you want to do?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I’m tired of fucking up so I want to attempt to do something right for a change.”

“Well, of course I support you. And knowing that we won’t be separated by an ocean makes me so fucking happy.”

“Me too. But you know my dad is practically going to stalk me to make sure we stay away from each other.”

“I’ll do what I have to do,” he said simply. “So what was this surprise that my mother mentioned?”

Jason gasped. “She told you?”

“All she said was that you had a surprise for me at the airport. It was honestly to get me to go away.”

“Aww, well I do have a surprise for you. It should be waiting for by the terminal four exit.”

“Is it a stripper?” he chuckled.

“You wish, perv.”

“Nah, the only person I wanna see naked is you.”

“Better be,” he giggled.

“Oh God, I think I see my surprise,” Matt said as he approached the chauffeur. In one hand, the man held a sign that read 'Matt’ with a bouquet of red and white roses, the same shade of the strips of paper stuffed into the glass jar that he held in his other hand.

“Matt?” the man asked.

“Yeah,” the boy answered with a blush.

“This is for you.” He handed him the jar and roses. “And your ride is waiting for you outside.”

“Thank you.”

“You are so red!” Jason giggled.

“I wasn’t expecting any of this. Thank you, babe.”

“Of course, my love. This was supposed to be scheduled for after I left for London and when you came home, but I had to call and move it up.”

“This is so sweet. The roses smell amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it. The jar is just a ripoff of your gift, but even better,” he said smugly.

“Well duh, because you made it.”

“Exactly. And I made each individual note like a little scroll.”

“It’s super cute.” Matt followed the chauffeur out of the airport and towards the sleek Rolls Royce Phantom. “Babe, what the fuck is this?” the boy laughed in disbelief. “Do you have any idea how expensive this is?!”

“Nope, but my dad has a nice credit limit.”

“Oh my god, you just love getting into trouble don’t you?”

“I figured things couldn’t get any worse,” he sighed.

“You’re so hot when you break the rules,” Matt exhaled. “Best believe, if you were here, you’d be bent over the hood of this car right now.”

“That’ll give me something to dream about tonight.”

Matt seductively bit his lip as the driver opened his door. The boy slid into the backseat and rubbed the smooth leather. “I can just imagine your bare ass against these seats.”

“Yeah?” the brunette practically moaned just as the door to his room flung open. He quickly locked his phone and tucked it underneath his pillow.

On crutches, Mr. Dardo limped into the room. “Are you hungry?”

Jason exhaled in relief that the man hadn’t come to yell at him about his credit card. “Do you not knock anymore? And no, I’m not hungry.”

“Sorry. Well, if you get hungry, there’s some leftover chicken parmesan that Liz made for dinner.”

“Thanks.”

There was a long awkward silence before the man spoke again. “Jason… I want our relationship to be what it used to be.”

“Dad, we’re good. It’s just the stress of trying to make me look like a decent person is getting to everyone.”

“J, of course you’re a decent person, but I guess you’re right. Stress.”

The boy nodded.

“Well…I’ll let you sleep now. You have a lot of work to do in the upcoming weeks.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

The man hobbled out of his son’s room, closing the door behind him. Jason quickly pushed himself out of his bed and locked the door before grabbing his phone and calling Matt on FaceTime again.

The boy immediately answered. “Way to hang up on me,” he chuckled.

“Sorry, my dad barged in.”

“I figured.” Matt said as he unscrewed the lid to the glass jar.

“Noooo, you can’t read them yet. You have to wait until you’re having a bad day.”

“Any day that you aren’t in my arms is a bad day.”

“Aww! Okay fine, you can read one.”

Matt reached into the jar, pulled out a mini scroll before untying it and reading it aloud.

_I remember when Danny and his friends chased me from my job in attempt to rob the place, but I called you and you immediately came to my rescue. From that moment, I knew that I was in love with you._

“Aww, well Pumpkin I fell in love with you the moment that I saw you, so of course I was there.”

Jason blushed. “Technically I did have eyes for you freshman year.”

“I wasn’t interested in you freshman year because you didn’t have that ass yet,” Matt teased.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Jerk.”

“I love you.”

The brunette sighed. “Love you too.”

Matt blew him a kiss as he reached into the jar again.

_Not including oral quickies, I estimate that we’ve had sex around sixty-six times_.

“Really? Is that it?”

“Somewhere along those lines, yes.”

The boy cackled. “I’m slacking!”

“Well, considering that we’ve only been having sex for a few months and that some days it was more than once, I think it’s pretty impressive.”

“I guess. And if you factor in oral, what would the number be?”

“Oh, definitely well over one hundred.”

Matt smiled. “And counting.”

“Absolutely.”

Matt reached into the jar once again.

“Babe, don’t read them all!”

“Okay, okay. This will be the last one, I promise.”

_Our first date, when you took me to that music club, it was such a pivotal moment in my life that I’ll always be indebted to you. I had never performed in front of an audience like that and it gave me the drive to make me want to continue to do this. You are my motivation._

“Awww, babe. That’s super sweet.”

The brunette continued to turn pink. “I’m glad you like it, now put it away! Save it for a bad day.”

“So, tomorrow,” he sighed.

“Matt,” Jason reprimanded. “I’m staying home. We’ll be closer than we have in months. That should count for something.”

“It does,” he assured. “But I won’t be able to see you.”

“Wanna bet?” the brunette challenged.

“My God, you’re so sexy,” Matt exhaled.

Jason removed his shirt and slid underneath his blanket. “Are you almost home?”

The other boy glanced out of the window of the car and nodded.

The brunette kissed his camera.

Matt chuckled. “Stop teasing me.”

A few minutes later, the Rolls Royce pulled into the driveway of the traditional family home. Matt hauled his luggage into his bedroom and proceeded to give his boyfriend a sexy strip tease before angling the camera so the brunette could watch him shower.

“And you think my ass is nice, pfft,” Jason giggled. “I ain’t got nothin’ on you,” he said, prompting a horrible twerk attempt from the other boy.

After Matt climbed underneath his own blanket, the dirty talk and phone sex was inevitable.


	18. Chapter 18

Ronis felt completely out of place as she approached the metal bleachers. “Okay…just imagine that you are Lady Gaga, about to sing the national anthem. Or Beyoncé about to slay the stadium,” she mumbled in attempt to calm herself.

She stepped onto the ramp and made her way to the first level; that was the easy part. With five inch peep toe heels strapped to her feet, she found it difficult to navigate the uneven turf of the stairs. She wouldn’t normally wear such problematic shoes, but they matched her leather jacket and acid washed jeans. She found the ‘biker’ look to be the most American looking thing that she had in her suitcase.

She bought time by standing on the first level near the railing as she began to watch the teams stretch. Ronis knew nothing about the game, but she loved the way that the uniforms hugged the boys’ bodies. She glanced between both sides of the field; one team dressed in white and the other was cladded in blue. Since they wore their helmets, the girl had no idea which team Jaylen belonged to. But when she spotted a white jersey embroidered with the number the boy Jaylen indicated, she couldn’t help but cheer.

“Woo! Go number twenty-four!” She shouted as loud as she could. The boy turned around and gave a hesitant wave.

Ronis blew a kiss.

“Hey!” a grumpy old voice protested from behind her. “If you’re cheering for the away team, you better go to the bleachers on the other side of the field or there’ll be trouble!” The elderly man practically threatened.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Wait…so the home team is wearing blue?”

The man scoffed. “Yeah, genius. The home team always wears the darker color jerseys.”

“Interesting,” the girl mumbled before scanning the field for a blue twenty-four. When she spotted it, she shouted again. “Go, Jaylen!”

The boy turned around and waved excitedly.  

Unbeknownst to Ronis, the team’s cheerleaders were huddled on the track just underneath where she stood shooting her dirty looks, when one finally mustered up the attitude to come into view and say something to her.

“How do you know Jaylen?” the blonde haired blue eyed girl asked.

Ronis jumped. “Oh, you scared me.”

The girl scowled.

“I met him today and he invited me to his game.”

“Well, I’m his girlfriend and I’d advise you not to do that.”

“Not to do what? Cheer for him?”

“Talk to him, see him or cheer for him.”

“Are you upset that I’m doing a better job than you?” Ronis challenged.

“Listen bitch, you-”

“Hey!” a woman shouted as she stormed onto the track. “Why aren’t you ladies in formation?!”

The cheerleaders quickly got into position for their first routine while Ronis gave a condescending clap. The girls continued to shoot her dirty looks, but had no choice in starting their dance.

“So, you know Jaylen?” the old man asked.

Ronis turned to face him. “Don’t tell me that you’re dating him too.”

Hs laughed. “No, no. He’s one of the best players in the state and is definitely going to the pros one day.”

“That’s really good.”

“Mm hmm. Him and my grandson.”

“Which one is your grandson?”

“Number twenty-two, the quarterback.”

Ronis spotted the lean boy across the field and watched as he flawlessly tossed a practice throw to Jaylen. Going at least thirty miles per hour, the boy still effortlessly caught the football.

“Holy shit, this is sexy,” Ronis exhaled. “Why am I wasting my time with musicians?”

She watched in sexualized awe as the teams continued to warm up and when the game started, she swallowed air as she nervously wobbled up the metal steps. The girl settled into the spot next to the old man, cheering whenever he did and asking questions about how the game worked and what was happening every few minutes, but he didn’t seem to mind.

When the last minute appeared on the clock, Ronis had no idea what to think. She sat on the edge of her seat as the quarterback shouted numbers before the team began to run in all different directions.

They only had a few more yards to go to make a final goal and as the seconds ticked away, the quarterback tossed the ball to Jaylen in an effortless pass that they’d practiced. The boy ran, jumped and caught it before landing in the painted box, effectively scoring seven more points before the clocked buzzed.

The old man jumped out of his seat and cheered.

Ronis quickly stood. “What happened?!”

“They won by a landslide!”

“Woo!”

As the teams lined up to shake hands with each other as a sign of good sportsmanship, Ronis couldn’t believe that the rest of the world was missing out on this sport. Then as they left the field, people began to exit the stadium.

“Where did the players go? To be changed?” she asked the old man.

“Yeah, they’re in the locker room.”

“Is it customary to meet them over there?”

“You could wait for them over there, yes. Or you could wait here. Some of them come back to hang out.”

“Good to know,” she exhaled in relief that she didn’t have to make the treacherous journey down the stairs just yet.

“I have to go meet my grandson,” the old man groaned as he struggled to push himself off of the bench. Ronis helped him up. “Thanks, sweetheart. Jaylen will be a lucky guy if he gets a chance with you.”

The girl giggled. “Thank you. And if you see him coming out of the locker room, could you tell him that I’m over here?”

“Will do.”

“Thanks,” the girl sighed as she returned to her seat. To distract from the steadily growing group of kids shooting her dirty looks, she scrolled through her phone and checked Instagram.

_M_Lent98_

_ _

_#howdidigettobesolucky?? #boyfriend_

“Aw, what are they up to now,” she giggled to herself before she continued to scroll.

_Oli_The_Guitar_Guy_

_ _

_#i’mreadytolisten_

The girl’s eyes immediately became misty and she wished that she was there with the boy.

“Hey, Ronis,” Jaylen panted from in front of the bleachers as his friends began to swarm him.

To fight any tears, she quickly fluttered her lashes before looking up at him. Even though the boy was cladded in post-game hoodie and sweatpants, the girl found the entire athletic swag to be completely sexy.

“Hi,” she exhaled.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…I mean, yeah! Are you kidding? That game was amazing!”

The boy flashed a smug grin. “Thank you. Ready to get out of here?”

“Where are we going?”

“To get some food. I’m starving.”

Ronis glanced around at the other kids and found the blonde cheerleader staring at her. “Are you sure your girlfriend won’t mind?”

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed. “Girlfriend? Wha-” he turned around when he put the pieces together. “Morgan, we haven’t been together since like 8th grade. We aren’t dating! Stop telling people that.”

“You just told me that you loved me, yesterday!”

“Well, yeah, you washed my uniform for me. That’s love.”

“You’re such an asshole!” the girl fumed before storming off, followed by the rest of the cheerleading squad.

Jaylen turned to face Ronis. “I’m really sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I mean, I’d be suspicious if other girls didn’t want you. Football is so sexy!”

The boy laughed. “I’m glad that you found it entertaining. Ready to go?”

Ronis nodded and stood but then froze when she remembered her shoes. “Um, give me a second.”

“What’s wrong?”

“These shoes weren’t meant for these steps.”

“Oh, I see… but they were meant to be sexy,” he laughed. “I’ll be right up to help you.”

As the boy made his way around the bleachers, the girl became frustrated. She didn’t want to be viewed as a damsel in distress or weak, so she mustered up the courage to take a descending step, only to lose her balance and fall down the short flight of stairs, to the amusement of the other teens.

“Are you okay?” Jaylen asked as he quickly rounded the corner.

“Despite my ego being bruised, I think I’m fine.”

The boy helped Ronis to her feet, and as soon as she put weight on her left ankle, she winced. “Ow, I think it’s sprained,” she whimpered.

“Damn,” Jaylen exhaled. He helped her to the nearest bench and held up her leg. “May I?”

“Do you know what to look for? I mean, my boyfriend’s father is a doctor, I could have him take a look at-” the girl stopped abruptly when she realized what she’d just said.

Jaylen raised an eyebrow.

“He’s not my boyfriend. The guy you met earlier, he’s just a good friend. I don’t even know where that came from…”

“It’s obvious that you have feelings for him, but it’s nothing official, right?”

“No,” she exhaled.

“Then I still have a chance,” he chuckled.

“Most definitely,” Ronis assured.

“So, can I take a look at your ankle or do you want me to take you to your boyfriend’s dad?” Jaylen teased.

Ronis rolled her eyes. “You can look.”

“Such an honor,” he laughed as he undid the zipper at the back of the shoe before slowly pulling the heel off.

The girl winced.

“Sorry,” the boy exhaled. He carefully examined her ankle. “There’s good news and bad news.”

Ronis frowned. “What’s the good news?”

“Your toenail polish looks nice.”

“Oh my God, you’re such a dork,” she laughed. “So what’s the bad news?”

“Your ankle is a little swollen but, also good news, I’ve seen worse. So a little ice should help.”

“Well that’s good to know.”

“Yeah, I’ll go to the sports medicine room,they’ll give me a bag.”

“That’d be nice.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back. Don’t run off.”

“How am I goi-” she stopped when she got the joke. “Jerk.”

Jaylen burst into laughter.

“Ugh, I hate you for that,” she chuckled.

The boy smiled and made his way off the bleachers but quickly returned with a small bag of ice and a roll of plastic wrap. He carefully secured the bag to her ankle  before helping her to her good foot, then onto his back.

As he walked her to his car, the girl was starting to think that being a damsel in distress wasn’t such a bad thing.

“This is your car?” Ronis laughed in disbelief as the boy approached the bright red Porsche Cayenne.

Jaylen chuckled. “Yeah.”

“What is a nineteen year old Disney worker doing with a Porsche?!”

He opened the door to the passenger side and eased the girl into the car.

“Well, it was a gift from my family when I graduated,” the boy said as he unnecessarily did her seat belt, but the girl adored his attentiveness. “They didn’t expect me to even live past age fifteen so this was something to look forward to.”

Ronis frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked right before he closed the door.

The boy quickly rushed to the driver’s side, entered the car and started the smooth engine. “I usually meet my teammates at this pizzeria on game nights and they’ll probably bitch at me for breaking tradition but I don’t care. I want to take you somewhere nice.”

Ronis smiled but her curiosity quickly took over. “How come your parents had such little hope for you when you were fifteen?”

Jaylen adjusted the vents. “Is the air too cold for you?”

“Jaylen, if you don’t want to talk about it, just tell me to mind my own business. Subject changes drive me bonkers.”

The boy let out a lungful of air. “I just don’t want your opinion of me to change.”

“And what opinion would that be?” she challenged.

“Well, I hope that you think I’m nice, cool,” he bit his lip in that seductive way that had become a habit, “and sexy.”

“I do think that you’re nice and absolutely sexy, but cool? Not so much,” she teased.

“Ah, damn! That’s the most important one though!”

“Work on it,” she giggled.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“But other than that, my opinion of you won’t change.”

“Good to know,” the boy said before speeding off of his campus.

—

“Is this a seafood place?” Ronis asked as they pulled up to the Red Lobster.

“Yeah…is that a problem?”

“No, I love fish. I was just curious.”

“I like that about you,” Jaylen chuckled. “How is your ankle feeling?”

The girl gave her foot a small rotation. “Much better.”

“Good! I got that magic touch,” he said smugly.

“That has yet to be determined,” Ronis said underhandedly.

“I mean…nothing’s stopping you from finding out…”

Hesitating for only a second, Ronis bit her lip before leaning in. Jaylen met her halfway until their lips connected in a kiss that was nearly electrical. The girl pressed a hand to his cheek and melted into the boy’s control as he displayed his dominance; turning his head to deepen the smooch before gently  taking her bottom lip between his teeth. He gave it a subtle gnaw that elicited a soft moan from the girl. Jaylen took his cue and expertly slid his tongue into her mouth; showing her a few tricks that he’d learned over the years.

Ronis used both of her hands to grip the boy’s collar, pulling him close as she yearned for more. But just like a true tease, Jaylen pulled away, leaving the girl a panting mess.

“Magic touch?” he asked smugly.

“You’re such a good kisser,” she exhaled.

“Kissing ain’t the only thing I’m good at.”

“Football…”

The boy gave the girl a tantalizing head to toe gaze. “That’s one of them…”

Ronis closed her eyes as she leaned in again followed by Jaylen but the boy simply pressed the button to undo her seatbelt.

“Let’s go eat,” he whispered.

The girl groaned. “Forgive me if I end up strangling you,” she chuckled.

Jaylen cackled, opened his door and made his way to the girl’s side. He opened her door, retrieved the now melted ice pack and tossed it into the nearest trash can.

“Do you need help putting on your deathtrap shoe, Cinderella?”

“No, Shrek. I think I can manage.”

The boy, highly amused by the girl’s sass, smiled as he watched her secure her foot into the heel before helping her out of the car then into the restaurant.

After they were seated and handed menus, Ronis gazed over the pages. By the time the waiter came around, she still had no idea what she wanted so Jaylen ordered first.

“I’ll have a shrimp cocktail, snow crab legs and parmesan tilapia. Oh and a warm apple crumble a la mode towards the end,” the boy said as he shot Ronis a look.

“Well damn, what happened to special diet?” she asked.

“I get one cheat day a week, usually after a big game. And technically all this is healthy. I mean, apples are fruits.”

“True. Then I’ll have the exact same thing, in addition to a glass of pinot grigio.”

Jaylen raised an eyebrow.

“Could I see your ID?” the waiter asked incredulously.

“Sure,” the girl chirped as she retrieved her wallet from her purse. She pulled out her identification and handed it to the man who quickly examined it.

“You’re eighteen…”

“Yes.”

“The legal drinking age in the United States is twenty-one,” he informed as he returned her card.

“You’re kidding me,” she groaned in disbelief. “No wonder you’re all so unhappy. I suppose I’ll have a lemonade then.”

“Sounds good,” the man said with a smile before walking away.

“Well, look at you,” the boy said teasingly. “Do you feel fancy with your British drinking rights?”

“Pfft, not even. Once you’re old enough to drink, it’s not that cool anymore.”

“Touché. So what’s London like?”

“It’s probably just like you imagine. Cloudy, rainy and we do love our tea,” she giggled. “But it’s never boring or anything. It’s sort of a hipster’s paradise. There’s art shows, nice parks and of course great music.”

“Sounds really nice. I’d love to visit one day.”

“You should! There’s something for everyone there.”

“Good to know,” he said as he gave her that look again.

“What?”

“I’m just trying to figure out how open I want to be with you,” he admitted before taking a sip of his water.

“Open up all the way. I want to see everything. Show me your prostate, dammit!”

Jaylen choked on his drink and some of the cold liquid nearly sprouted out of his nose eliciting a giggle from Ronis.  
  
“You’re crazy,” he chuckled as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.  
  
“Thank you,” the girl said with a satisfied grin.  
  
Moments later, the duo’s food was brought to their table.  
  
“I slightly regret ordering all of this,” the girl admitted.   
  
“Eyes bigger than your stomach?”  
  
“Pfft, you saw what I had for lunch. I can handle big meals, but probably not more than one big meal a day. I’m not Scooby Doo.”  
  
The boy chuckled. “Well anything you don’t finish, we’ll just have to eat as leftovers on our next date.”  
  
“Smooth, Jaylen,” Ronis laughed. “Real smooth.”  
  
“I try,” the boy chuckled as he broke into the shell of a crab leg while the girl delicately dipped a shrimp into the sauce before taking a bite.  
  
Jaylen grabbed another crab leg and began to 'walk’ it along the table. “Ariel, you betta stay under da sea or the humans will slaughter you.”

The girl cackled. “Is Disney World brainwashing you?”

“Probably.”

“Either that or they need to conduct better psych evaluations,” she said as she grabbed another crab before making it dance across the table. “Under the seaaa, under the seaaa, darling it’s better down where it’s wetter but you had to die to feed meee,” she sang.

Jaylen laughed. “That’s amazing.”

The two didn’t mind the odd looks that they were receiving as they continued to laugh and play with their food. The dinner eventually calmed down and the duo took turns asking each other questions.

“Do you have any tattoos?” asked Jaylen.

“No, but I want one! I’ve always loved girly hand tattoos.”

“Cute. I actually have seven tattoos.”

“Whatttt? Show me!”

“Well, there’s this one,” the boy said as he pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie, revealing the permanent half sleeve underneath; a shining firebird ascending from a burning, dystopia. “Out of all my tattoos, this one means the most to me. It’s a phoenix symbolizing my rise from the ashes of my past. I’m stronger than ever.”

“Aw, I love that.”

The boy raised his other sleeve , to show off the intricately detailed face of the dia de los muertos girl on his shoulder.

“Oh my God, she’s beautiful!”

“Yeah, I’ve always been into the day of the dead stuff. Okay, and there’s praying hands on my back with 'Only God Can Judge Me’ wrapped around them, a grim reaper on my ribcage and 'Family First’ across my chest.”

“I wanna seeeee.”

“Is it appropriate to lift my shirt in a restaurant?” he chuckled.

“Probably not, but I really don’t care.”

“How about I show you in the car?”

“Fine,” she groaned.

“You just wanna see my nipples,” the boy joked.

“Duh! You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

“That seems like an equal trade off,” he chuckled.

“Oh, absolutely,” the girl assured. “So that’s a total of five, what other two tattoos do you have?”

“There’s a football on my calf.”

Ronis gestured for him to stand, so he did before lifting his the leg of sweatpants and showing her the three dimensional football that seemed to rip through the skin on the back of his right leg.

“Oh wow, that’s sexy,” she said approvingly. “That makes five, where’s the sixth?”

The boy hesitated to tell her as he sat down. “On my ass,” he mumbled.

“I beg your pardon? I can’t hear you.”

Jaylen sighed. “It was my first tattoo and it is on my right ass cheek.”

The girl pursed her lips to suppress the laughter.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me woman.”

“I’m nottttt,” she said in a trembling voice.

“You better not.”

Ronis had to gnaw on her bottom lip to control herself.

“It’s a unicorn head on a woman’s body…with wings…”

The girl burst into laughter. “Oh my God why would you do that to yourself?!” she cackled.

“It’s a long story.”

“Well, I don’t have a curfew.”

“I guess you don’t,” Jaylen said as he pushed the crust of the apple crumble around the plate with his fork. “It ties into that part of my life my family didn’t think I’d live through.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“Do you really wanna know?”

“I just want to know more about you, but I do respect your boundaries as well.”

“And I respect that you respect my boundaries. So I guess I can fill you in.”

The girl gave a supportive smile.

“When I turned thirteen, I was just fucking terrible. I smoked weed, drank, stayed out all night. I tried to be cool; to fit in with the tough adults of the neighborhood. I even joined a gang.”

Ronis raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

“Part of that initiation, besides getting my ass beat, was letting them give me this shitty tattoo with no disinfectant or proper knowledge of anything. So after I almost died from an infection, I passed all of their stupid tests. We’d beat and rob random people on the street simply because we didn’t like how they walked or looked. Kids, old people, it didn’t matter; rob houses and small stores and gas stations. Then they finally let me have a gun…we’d shoot street signs, stray cats and dogs.”

“Aww, that’s horrible!”

“I know, I know,” the boy said remorsefully. “But it gets worse.”

“Did you ever…kill anyone?” she asked quietly.

Jaylen blew out a lungful of air. “Not directly.”

“Jaylen,” Ronis practically whimpered. “What happened?”

“When I was fourteen, we were at this bar once and this guy comes in, he’s already pretty drunk because he was celebrating his early retirement. He starts buying everyone in the place shots. Of course we immediately spot that he had a nice ring and expensive watch in addition to flashing wads of cash. We quickly befriended him, my friend had his girl flirt with him and before you know it, he’s lured outside. We beat him until he was unconscious…”

The girl’s stomach contorted into knots.

“When they grabbed his wallet, it only had eighty dollars left in it.”

Ronis threw her hands up in exasperation. “Oh my God.”

“They were so pissed that they proceeded to beat this man even more. I tried to stop them, but they were all twenty-one and older and inevitably started to kick my ass too.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yeah, I eventually got away from them and was able to get home. My mom called the police and made me tell them what happened and when they found the crime scene, the guys were gone and the man was dead.”

Ronis was speechless.

“The gang went on the run but were eventually caught and each given life in prison. I was only charged with assault and the robbery. I got a year in a juvenile center for cooperating. After I got out, I had a hard time adjusting to a normal life. I felt like I didn’t have a purpose until I found football. And it’s just been my saving grace ever since.”

“Wow…”

The boy shook his head. “I knew this would happen.”

“What?”

“Your opinion of me changed. You think I’m disgusting.”

“I do not.”

“You should’ve seen your face…I’ll take you back to your hotel. Sorry I even wasted your time,” the boy said as he pulled out his wallet.

“Jaylen, stop. We all have things in our pasts that we aren’t proud of. I’m not judging you on that, I’m amazed that you were able to overcome it.”

“I guess…”

“Now I see why your phoenix tattoo means so much to you.”

“Yeah,” he sighed.

Ronis placed her hand over his. “Ready to get out of here?”

Jaylen nodded before asking the waiter for to-go boxes and paying for the meal. When they stood to leave, Ronis grabbed the boy’s hand, mostly to stabilize her walking in the heels, but he found the gesture sweet nonetheless.

After returning to the car, Jaylen showed off his chest, rib and back tattoos while the girl gave the body art unnecessary strokes.

“Ugh, they’re so hot.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled as he pulled his shirt down.

“I think I want to get a tattoo…tonight.”

“For real?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“You are a piece of work. If you’re serious about this, I’ll take you to my tattoo guy right now.”

“Let’s go!”

—

Oliver wiped his nose with his sleeve for the fifth time as he sprawled the lyrics of his current feelings into his songbook.

_Don’t say goodbye_

_I know you’re about to leave but tell me why_

_Tell me what I have to do so you’ll never cry_

_Should I lay down my life and die?_

_If that’s too drastic, please give me one more try_

_I’ll do anything, as long as you don’t say goodbye_

_Please baby, don’t leave_

_I know I upset you, I’ve been a pet peeve_

_You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me_

_And I don’t know what I’d do if you said goodbye_

_I really hate to see you this way, let me wipe your tears_

_I hate this situation_

_How the hell did we end up here?_

_Please let me stay_

_I love you, you’re my bae_

_I know it sounds cliché_

_But please don’t walk away_

_Baby don’t leave_

_I know I upset you, I’ve been a pet peeve_

_You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me_

_And I don’t know what I’d do if you ever said goodbye_

Oliver scrawled down the last words, just as the Instagram notification on his phone beeped. He opened the app and saw the girl’s latest post.

_So in love!! #firsttattoo #movingon #newbeginnings_

In some weird way, Oliver knew that the tags were about him. Tears began to flood his eyes and quickly spilled over his cheeks and onto the page of his songbook.

“Fuck,” he sniffled as he quickly wiped them away, effectively smearing the ink. “God, why can’t you do anything right? You’re a fucking mess. That’s why Ronis wants nothing to do with you…that’s why Mum left.”

The boy placed his arms on the desk and buried his face into his sleeves as he broke down, feeling the lower than he’d ever felt before.

—

Mrs. Lent and David exited the restaurant hand in hand.

“That was really nice,” the woman admitted.

“This is the best date that I’ve ever been on. Like we need to find a fountain to dance around to make this Disney magic bullshit continue.”

Mrs. Lent giggled and allowed the man to escort her to her room. “You are… something else,” was all the woman could say.

“I’m starting to think that that’s the new way of saying 'you’re fucking cute’.”

“Maybe it is,” the woman said as she looked up into his eyes, regretting it nearly instantly as he couldn’t control himself from grabbing her face and pressing their lips together.

Mrs. Lent’s senses were ignited but she pushed away from the man. “Oh my God,” she said as she fanned herself. “Fuck it.”

Before David could be amused over her 'f bomb’ usage, the woman pulled him back into a steamy kiss. He pressed her against the wall and her body began to ache in desire. She blindly reached into her purse in search of the room key.

“We could go to my room,” David suggested when the woman couldn’t find her key in a timely manner just as he moved the kisses to her neck.

“Yes,” she gasped before finally gaining some ounce of control. “I mean, no- I mean, ugh. David, I’d love to but I really do want to stick to my morals and-” She broke and kissed him again but when he pinned her hands above her head, the woman groaned. “David, please…”

“Please? Right here?” he eagerly panted as he quickly began to remove his shirt, revealing his softly sculpted abs.

“No, no,” Mrs. Lent rushed as she grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it down. Her hands got a good feel of the man’s build and the she had to close her eyes as she spoke again. “Please, leave. Because if you stay… I’ll do something that I’ll regret.”

“Will you really regret it?” David asked as he took the woman’s lips again.

“No,” the woman replied instinctively but caught herself once again. “Yes! David, I don’t think I can hold out for much longer. Please just go.”

“That just makes me want to stay even more,” he growled.

Mrs. Lent kissed the man one last time before firmly pushing him away. “Go,” she said sternly.

David whimpered.

“Gooooo,” the woman pleaded.

“Can I at least have your panties?” he asked hopefully.

She laughed and gently swatted at him. “Get out of here!”

“Ugh, fine,” the man groaned before storming off.

Mrs. Lent exhaled in relief and she finally found her room key. As soon as she turned the handle to open the door, David rushed back over and pulled her into a tight embrace while his lips silenced any protests as they overtook hers.

The man walked the woman into the dark room and she froze, determined to be strong. “David,” she whispered against his lips. “I have to wait.”

The man groaned as he dropped his hands from her waist. “The second coming usually always works,” he sighed. “You’re unlike any woman I’ve ever met and that just makes me want you in a way that I didn’t even think was possible.” David grabbed both her hands and kissed the back of both of them. “You’re a fucking saint and you have willpower unlike anything I’ve seen in my life.”

Her laugh was weak. “I try.”

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

She nodded and he immediately kissed her lips one last time.

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight.”

“Now, I need to find some Disney lotion and tissues,” he cackled before leaving.

The woman simply shook her head as she quickly undressed and took a cold shower.

—

“Ready to go back to your hotel?” Jaylen asked Ronis as he put the car into gear.

“Not unless you’re going back with me,” she replied suggestively.

“Wanna watch some more 90s television, huh?” the boy chuckled.

“Is that what they call it in America?”

Jaylen simply shook his head as the girl leaned over to kiss him. He accepted the smooch but when she undid her seatbelt and began to wrap her arms around him as she tried to make out, he had to stop the car.

“Ronis…I’m…trying to…drive,” the boy managed to get out between lip assaults.

“Put the car in park,” she exhaled.

He obliged and the girl quickly climbed into his lap, pressing the horn and setting off the windshield wipers in the process.

Jaylen laughed. “What are you-”

Ronis cut him off by taking his lips with hers. The boy no longer complained as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. While she cradled his face with one hand, she slid the other underneath his sweatshirt, eagerly rubbing his muscular chest.

Jaylen displayed his amazing kissing skills once again causing the girl to moan into his mouth before she removed her leather jacket and then fitted t-shirt, leaving her in just a simple black bra.

“Nice,” the boy complimented.

Ronis placed his hands over her chest and he knew exactly what to do; fondling and rubbing her boobs in the perfect way.

“Oh, that feels good,” the girl exhaled. Ronis yearned for more. “Take it off.”

Jaylen ignored her request and continued to touch her over the cover of the bra before rubbing his hands along the smooth skin of her back and sides.

Ronis quickly opted for the removal of her jeans and after she undid the button, Jaylen placed his hands over hers to stop her from pulling them down.

“Don’t take your pants off.”

Ronis was intrigued. “Is this some sort of weird dry humping foreplay?”

“Well, for one, we’re in the parking lot of a tattoo shop.”

“I swear that I don’t mind. Maybe a few weeks ago I would’ve, but I’ve honestly lost all of my inhibitions.”

Jaylen let out a light chuckle.

Ronis kissed him again as she looped her fingers into the waistband of his sweats. The girl gave them a light tug before the stopped her again.

“Okay, okay, I won’t remove any clothing. I’ll let you do that part,” she practically growled.

“Nobody’s removing anybody’s clothing tonight,” the boy assured.

The girl frowned. “What, why?”

“Ronis, today was full of surprises. I didn’t expect to meet a girl so amazing and beautiful and for us to connect like puzzle pieces. I really like you and I don’t want to mess that up by having sex with you on the first night. You’re special and I really want to go about this in a respectful way.”

“Nooooo,” she whined. “It’s okay, it’s respectful. I’m honestly just like any other girl, I swear.”

“Pfft, not even.”

“Jaylen, please. I don’t care that we just met, I like you and I want you to be the one.”

“The one?”

“The one to take my virginity.”

The boy was completely caught off guard and shocked. “You’re a virgin?! No fucking way.”

“Well, you can fix that right now if you’d stop being stupid.”

“I don’t even feel worthy of having such an honor. Like, I don’t think I’ve ever even met a girl that was a virgin before. It makes you all the more…I don’t even know.”

“Jaylen,” she groaned. “I’m so horny!”

“And normally I’d take care of that in a heartbeat but I just want everything with you to be perfect.”

Completely frustrated, Ronis climbed back into the passenger seat and collected her things before opening the car door.

“Where are you going?” 

“Away from you and your hypocritical bullshit!” she fumed as she exited the vehicle.

Jaylen quickly followed after her. He grabbed her arm to stop her but she yanked away. “Ronis, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize this was such a big deal to you.”

“It isn’t a big deal, that’s the point! I just want to fuck and you’re being an asshole!”

“I don’t see how I’m being an asshole…”

“Of course you don’t because all men are so selfish! What guy wouldn’t want to have sex with a willing girl?! You’re probably gay!”

“Okay, you’re getting real bitchy and you need to chill the fuck out. I’m no where near gay,” the boy said sternly.

“Oh, are you getting mad? You’re probably just pissed that I don’t have a dick for you to suck on!”

“Fuck all the way off.”

“I’d love to! But you’re holding your stupid penis hostage,” the girl whined as she stomped her foot.

At that, Jaylen let go of any building anger that he had due to the fact that he found  the girl’s temper tantrum to be completely adorable. The boy suppressed his grin. “I’m sorry that I’m holding my penis hostage, but I think it’s for the best.”

“Ugh!” Ronis groaned as she turned on her heel and stormed off. The girl had no idea where she was going, but she didn’t care.

Jaylen knew the area like the back of his hand and quickly followed after her. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Away from you!”

“And you’re going to escape through an Orlando suburb that you’ve never been in before?” he asked, doing his absolute best to fight the laughter.

“Yes! And hopefully I’ll be kidnapped by a Floridian serial killer, maybe then I’ll get some action!”

Jaylen cackled.

“Don’t laugh at me!” the girl said as she shoved him.

Her hits were like butterfly kisses to the boy. “I’m nottttt,” he giggled.

“Would you just get away from me?!”

“I can’t. I have to get you back to your hotel safely.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!”

“That’s fine too. I’ll just follow you until you come to your senses.”

“You’re a bloody idiot.”

“Maybe so, but I’m not leaving you out here alone, even if it takes all night. I’ll even skip my morning classes if I have to.”

The girl paused and reluctantly turned to look at him. “You’re willing to do all of that for me?”

“Of course.”

Ronis folded her arms. “Well, I guess I’ll…go back to the hotel then,” she mumbled.

Jaylen smiled. “And if you want to hate me forever afterwards, that’s fine, just let me get you there safely.”

“Fine,” the girl sighed as she pulled on her shirt. She allowed the boy to lead her back to his car and after securing the seat belt, he made his way to the driver’s side.

The ride back to the hotel was filled with tense silence as Ronis sat with her arms folded while she pouted. Jaylen simply smiled and shook his head and when he pulled into the Disney World parking lot, he exhaled. “Do you want me to walk you to your room?”

“Thanks for dinner,” she said curtly as she opened the door and exited before slamming it closed.

The boy quickly followed behind her anyway.

“You’re such a stalker,” Ronis sighed when she made it to her door a few minutes later.

“Sorry. I’ve seen a lot of horrible shit go down in my day and I just want to make sure that you’re good.”

“I’m far from good,” the girl groaned as she opened the door.

Jaylen rolled his eyes in exasperation before grabbing her face and firmly pressing their lips together. Hopeful once again, Ronis immediately melted into the boy’s touch as he lifted her by the ass. The girl quickly kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he walked her to the bed.

Jaylen gently placed her onto the sheets but she whimpered when he tried to let go.

“Relax,” he whispered. “Relax.”

Ronis obliged and relinquished her control to the boy. He moved his kisses from her lips to her neck before lifting her shirt and kissing her stomach.

“Please, don’t tease me,” she panted. “I’m about to pull my hair out.”

The boy smiled and continued to kiss along her waistline.

“Jaylen, just fuck me, pleaseeee,” she begged.

“Shhhh.”

The girl gnawed on her bottom lip, nearly puncturing the skin as he undid the button and zipper to her pants. Agonizingly slow, Jaylen pulled at the hem of her jeans and revealed the black panties that matched her bra. Ronis eagerly lifted her ass and attempted to wiggle out of everything at once but Jaylen firmly grabbed her hips to steady her.

“Panties stay on,” he ordered in a voice that even Ronis couldn’t protest before carefully removing her jeans completely. “Nice legs,” the boy said with a grin.

“I got them waxed,” the girl cheekily informed. “Thank you, Disney World spa.”

Jaylen chuckled. He ran his hands down the smooth skin of her legs and thighs before slowly separating the gams.

The girl gasped in anticipation.

“You okay?”

“Yes…um, actually, can we do this under the blanket? I’m sorry if that sounds weird, but I’ve always thought of my first time like a Christian couple on their wedding night,” she admitted, a little embarrassed.

“So that means with someone you really love…”

“Well that’s a plus, but I don’t mind if it’s an incredible guy who I could fall in love with any second now either.” The boy’s expression made Ronis terrified that he’d leave. “Okay, sorry, we don’t have to do it under the blanket. Carry on.”

“No, it’s perfectly fine, get your cute lil self under there.”

Ronis practically squealed as she crawled underneath the sheets, fulfilling the first part of her fantasy.

Jaylen exhaled loudly. “I’m still not sure how I feel about doing this.”

“Noooo, please it’s fine! You can’t back out now!”  

The boy’s expression challenged that notion. Completely desperate at this point, Ronis felt as if she had no other choice but to tap into her theatrical training and cry.

“Why don’t you think I’m pretty?” she wept.

Jaylen was extremely caught off guard by the tears. “Wait, what? I think you’re fucking gorgeous. Where is this coming from?”

“You talk about me being so different, but you won’t give me anything. You have sex with all those other girls, what makes them so special?”

“That’s the thing though, they aren’t special to me, you are. And I-”

“Prove it! Prove that I’m special.”

Jaylen sighed as he leaned down to kiss the girl causing the faux tears to stop in an instant. “Take off your shirt,” Ronis ordered in a whisper.

The boy obliged; expertly reaching over his head to pull the sweatshirt off. Once all of his glorious muscles were fully revealed, the girl couldn’t help herself from pulling the boy underneath the sheets with her.

“Wait, wait,” Jaylen urged.

“Oh, you probably need a condom. It’s okay, I stole one from my friend the other night and I’m sure they’re one size fits all.”

“I don’t need a condom,” he assured.

Ronis frowned. “I want this really badly, but I do believe in safe sex.”

“Agreed. But we’re not going that far. And before you get upset again, just trust me, okay?”

The girl pouted. “Fine.”

Jaylen smiled and stole a kiss from her tense lips. He sat up beside her, weight on his left forearm as his right hand made it’s way to the girl’s panties. The boy slowly rubbed the girl over the black fabric and her hips bucked at the brand new sensation.

“That feels good,” Ronis exhaled.

Jaylen continued for another minute before stopping. “I’m gonna try something else now, alright?”

The girl nodded and practically melted when the boy slid his hand into her panties.

“You’re soaking wet,” he whispered.

Ronis knew that it was natural, but it didn’t stop her from being a little embarrassed. “I know, sorry, I’m just-”

“No, no, don’t apologize for anything that your beautiful body does…especially that. It actually makes my mouth water.”

At the sound of his words, Ronis’ body practically screamed for the boy. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close as they began to make out while his hand quickly found the spot he was looking for. He slowly began to rub and the girl immediately moaned into his mouth.

Ronis was soon lost in the pleasure that the simple act was bringing her and when Jaylen picked up the pace, she pulled away from the kiss as her back arched and head fell back as she moaned.

“Oh my God. That feels so damn gooddd.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

The boy expertly switched it up and rubbed gentle yet firm circles on the girl’s clit. Going from that to swiftly stroking the small bundle of nerves with his middle and index fingers, had the girl on the edge of an orgasmic breakthrough in the matter of minutes.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Ronis spewed repeatedly as every nerve in her body began to tingle.

“That’s always a good sign,” Jaylen chuckled as the girl gripped his arm in attempt to stabilize her.

“Damn,” she panted. “If that’s just from your hand, I can only imagine… other things.”

“I’ve been known to put girls in the hospital,” the boy joked as he began to pull his hand out of her panties but Ronis placed her hand over his to hold it in place. The pressure on her slit made the already sensitive spot contract once again.

The girl closed her eyes. “Oh my God,” she whimpered while Jaylen watched in awe.

“You are insatiable.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not usually,” he chuckled before kissing her.

“Can you do it again?” she exhaled.

Jaylen replied by pulling his hand out of her panties and placing his fingers to his mouth while Ronis watched in horror.

“Oh my God, ew! Don’t do that!”

“Why not?”

The girl blushed. “I don’t know, it just seems weird.”

The boy laughed and slid his fingers into his mouth anyway before pulling them out. “It’s not weird,” he assured. “You taste amazing.”

The girl had no idea what to think, but she was pleasantly surprised. Even a little curious, she leaned in and kissed him; any traces of herself simply adding to the erotism.

Without separating their lips, Jaylen rolled the girl over. She opted to straddle his waist, but the boy wanted to avoid any chances of temptation that her lady parts offered, so he had her settle on the spot next to him; practically seated onto his hand.

“This isn’t what I was expecting,” she admitted.

“Well, due to the fact that I’m trying to satisfy you and yet respect my morals at the same time, I’m limited in what I can do. But this new angle will feel different. You’ll like it,” the boy promised.

Ronis nodded and when he began to wiggle his fingers, she became lost in the feeling of his masculine hand against her clit once again. The girl followed what felt natural and slowly started to rock her hips, effectively fucking herself on the boy’s digits.

“Oh yeah…right there,” she moaned.

Jaylen watched the erotic scene through dilated eyes and hooded lids, while he bit his bottom lip to control himself. When the girl began to ride his hand even harder in search of that euphoric feeling that overwhelmed her earlier, the boy couldn’t stop himself from quickly rubbing her. The motion sent her over the edge nearly instantly.

“Yeahhh,” she moaned; grabbing Jaylen’s shoulders to steady herself. The boy  gripped her waist to hold the girl into place as he quickened his strokes, effectively intensifying her orgasm. “Fuck!”

When Ronis attempted to pulled away, Jaylen tightened his grip on her and relentlessly continued to rub the girl’s clit until her moaning grew unintelligible and her movements became spastic.

“Ugh! Okay, okay,” she practically begged. Jaylen finally let go and Ronis collapsed onto the bed in a panting heap as the waves of pleasure continued to swirl through her body.

“Had enough?”

Ronis nodded.

The boy gave her a gentle kiss. “Still think I’m gay?”

The girl giggled in embarrassment as she buried her face into the sheets. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s all good,” he sighed as he pushed himself off of the bed. He grabbed his shirt. “I should probably get going.”

“Whyyyy?”

“Well, it’s about midnight and I have class soon. Normally after a game I sleep for like twelve hours, but most of that time was happily spent with you. If I fall asleep in class, my professor will kick me out.”

Ronis sighed. “Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Maybe. If a room service order comes from room 202, I’ll literally run to deliver it.”

“Hmm, maybe I should order sausage.”

Jaylen cackled. “Or maybe I’ll have to be Goofy.”

“You already are,” she giggled.

“Touché.” He pulled on his sweatshirt before leaning down to kiss her once more. “Later.”

“Later,” Ronis repeated as she watched the boy’s ass as he exited the room. Once the door lock clicked, she giddily squealed into her pillow.

—

After his shower, David made his way to Oliver’s room to check on him and to say goodnight like he always did.

“Hey, Oli boi!” the man chuckled when he opened the door. He pulled his son into a bear hug and rustled his hair with his knuckles.

“Dad,” he groaned weakly.

David released him but not before kissing his hair. “How are you, bud?”

“I don’t feel good. So could you leave? I’m going to sleep,” he rasped as he climbed back into bed.

“I’m a doctor, mate. Saying you don’t feel good isn’t a good excuse to get me to leave.” The man felt his son’s forehead with the back of his hand. “You don’t feel warm.”

“My insides hurt,” he sighed.

“What did you eat?”

“Nothing.”

Oliver had skipped breakfast, lunch and dinner, as his songbook was filled with lyrics that ranged from depressed to ecstatic to be out of the situation, but the boy always went back to missing the girl.

“Ah, I see. It’s about the female.”

The boy simply exhaled.

“Have you spoken to her since last night?”

“Yeah. She’s pissed off at me. She even wrote a song.”

“What’s the song about?”

“How selfish I am and how I don’t listen to her.”

He laughed. “That’s like a quintessential woman thing to say. They really should come with a manual and what we should say when they get crazy.”

“Yeah…”

“Well get up! We can’t have you moping around over some girl.”

“Dad, she’s not just ‘some girl’, I love her.”

“I understand that, but people fall in and out of love all the time. You need to explore your options and live your life before you settle down.”

“Isn’t that what you did? And yet you’re still unhappy, so no thanks,” he sighed but instantly regretted it when the words came out harsher than he meant for them to.

“Well damn, Oli,” David replied, obviously a little hurt.

“Dad, I didn’t mean that I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“I meant that you did all of that 'living’ and waited to settle down, but it ended in divorce. So why can’t I settle down now, especially if I know she’s the one?”

“Because people change. Or maybe they have views on certain things that make you want to vomit.”

“But that wasn’t your fault…didn’t Mum leave because of me? You were perfectly happy until I came along.”

David knew that the boy had an idea of what had happened, but they’d never talked about the situation directly. He was shocked by what the boy had said. “Is that what you think?”

He didn’t reply.

“No, it wasn’t until you came along that I realized I wasn’t happy. Don’t blame yourself for that bitch’s bigotry.”

“I guess…”

David sat on the edge of the bed. “Oliver, look at me.”

The boy reluctantly obliged and his heart dropped when he saw that his father had tears in his eyes. The man never cried so it caught him completely off guard.

“Oli, I’ve tried so hard to protect you from feeling that way. I didn’t want you to feel unwanted or abandoned, I-I-I didn’t want her to have that power over you but… unfortunately, that’s your mother. We all want our parents love, but some people just have fucked up brains and are incapable of loving even their own children. So fuck them, right? You have to be tough in this world and love who loves you. And I love you, son,” he sniffled. “So fucking much. And if you feel that isn’t enough to make up for not having a mum, I’m sorry. I’ll try harder.”

Oliver couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. His heart ached after hearing his father’s point of view and he wrapped his arms around the man. “No, Dad, I couldn’t ask for a better parent. You’ve always been there for me and let me be myself.”

“That brings me some relief. It’s just hard to watch someone hurt your child and,” he exhaled, “there’s literally nothing you can do about it but give them candies to make them feel better.”

“And shockingly I’ve never had a cavity.”

David chuckled as he wiped his eyes. “Now look at me, crying like a wimp.”

“Sorry,” the boy offered.

“Nah, I just love you, buddy.” The man kissed his son’s hair. “I guess you’re worth a few tears.”

“Jerk.”

“After such a sentimental moment, you wanna call me names?” David asked as he pulled the boy into a headlock.

“Stopppp, you’re gonna make me pass out.”

The man immediately released him. “Why? Are you okay?”

“Just a little weak…I haven’t eaten anything today.”

“Well get your ass up so you can eat.”

“I will. How was your date?”

“Fucking awesome. I think I actually really like her and-oh my God, you won’t believe who her son is.”

“Who?”

“Matt.”

Oliver scowled. “No way. Ugh, I knew the name Lent sounded familiar.”

“He’s a little slow but I think once he takes his meds, he’s easily dealt with.”

“He’s an asshole,” the boy fumed. “He saw that I was upset about Ronis and he was like 'oh, this is all you need to solve female troubles’ before giving me a condom.”

David frowned. “Does he know that you’re pre-op?”

“I think Jason may have told him, but I’m not sure. Either way, it kinda hurt my feelings.”

“I’ll take care of it,” his father promised.

“So, you really like his mum?”

“I do.”

The boy exhaled loudly. “Well as long as it doesn’t get serious. Don’t marry her or anything. I’d die if I had to spend Christmases with Matt.”

“Don’t you want a step-brother?” the man teased.

“Yeah, about as much as I wanted boobs,” the boy retorted.

“Ouch,” David cackled as he pushed himself off of the bed. “Well get yourself something to eat and think about what I said.”

“Which is?”

“Y.o.l.o! See what else is out there for you.”

“Dad, I already found the girl for me. I just need to let her know it.”

The man smiled. “While you get your woman, I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Goodnight.”

—

Jason woke the next morning and for a second, he had forgotten where he was. But when he got a good look at the blandly decorated room, he groaned. The boy grabbed his phone, saw the missed FaceTime call  and immediately called back.

“Hey, Pumpkin,” Matt whispered as he smoothed his hair and adjusted his glasses.

“Good morning, handsome.”

“How are you?”

“Just sulking over the fact that we’re in the same city and yet I’m not waking up next to you.”

“Aw, babe, well-”

“Mr. Lent, put your phone away or get out of my classroom!” his professor ordered.

“Matt, why didn’t you say that you were in class?”

“Cause you’re more important. And it’s not like we can text.”

Jason simply smiled as he shook his head. “Call me later.” The brunette blew a kiss before hanging up.

He pushed himself out of bed, showered and eagerly made his way to the basement studio. Jason froze in the doorway as his blood curdled when he saw who was seated at the mixing station.

The man turned around. “Good morning, Jason,” Lucian said with a friendly smile.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I heard that you’re ready to make an album. I wouldn’t miss that for the world.”

“Dad!” the boy fumed as he stormed back up the stairs.

“Yeah?” the man replied from the living room as he did his leg extensions.

“Why the hell is Lucian here?! I don’t want to work with him!”

“Jason, haven’t you ever heard of forgiveness? Just hear the guy out.”

“But, but I…I…ugh.”

“It’s just business, son. You only make it as personal as you want it to be.”

“Well, this is my music so it’s pretty damn personal.”

“Understandable,” he grunted as he stretched. “I did my part and got you the best producer in the business so now you need to do yours. Go talk to him and if you still wanna be a brat after that, then we’ll talk.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Fine.” The brunette reluctantly turned on his heel and made his way back down the stairs. He could hear the faint beat playing from down the hallway and when he opened the door to the studio, the man was rocking his head to the uptempo melody.

The boy sighed and pressed his back against the wall farthest from the man.

Lucian glanced over his shoulder and smiled again before turning the music down. He spun in his chair to face Jason. “Hey.”

“Let’s skip the pleasantries,” the boy said curtly. “I’d rather be run over by a truck full of hot garbage juice than work with you, but since the trash doesn’t get picked up until Thursday, I guess I’ll just have to suck it up. I think you’re rude, manipulative and downright creepy.”

Lucian gasped. “Creepy? Why-”

“I’m not finished!”

The man defensively raised his hands and continued to listen to the boy’s rant.

“You are a strange little man who, instead of relying on his talent to get things done, plays with people’s emotions and fucks up their lives. I’ve yet to even tell Matt that there’s even a possibility of us working together because I don’t want him to go to jail for murder.”

Lucian pursed his lips.

“So this time around, since my Dad is my manager, this will be strictly about business. If you so much as even talk about anything other than the music, hell, if you even ask me about the weather, we’re done. Do you understand?”

The man nodded. “Yes, Sir. If I’m allowed to give it to you, I actually brought you a peace offering.”

Jason’s expression was incredulous but the man reached underneath the desk and grabbed the navy blue gift bag. He handed it to the boy, but his arms remained folded.

Lucian reached into the bag and pulled out the leather bound songbook. The cover was decorated with a golden JD monogram that matched the golden lock set to keep the contents private.

“It’s a songbook. I know your other one is probably falling apart by now,” he chuckled.

The boy didn’t respond and kept his arms folded.

“Um, I’m sure you’ve talked to her, but Our Lady J couldn’t make Disney World because she’s in Singapore, but I flew out and caught one of her shows. She left you a message in the book.”

At the end of the day, the woman was still the boy’s idol and he could hardly believe that he was even acquainted with her. He didn’t want to care, but he couldn’t help finally accepting the book from the man’s hand. Unsmiling, Jason tried to open the songbook but it was locked.

“Key,” he demanded.

Lucian grinned and immediately handed it over. The boy used the small gold key to undo the lock; pocketing both afterwards and before turning to the book’s first page. In an elegant script, was the woman’s message.

_Jason, baby! I’m so proud of you and I look forward to seeing the great things that you will accomplish! The world is yours!_

_Love,_

_Our Lady J_

_P.S._

_I found it in my heart to forgive Lucian for what he did to you and I’m so amazed that you could do the same and that you’re even working together again! I can’t wait to hear your first album because with the two of you in the studio, I know it’ll be nothing less than perfection._

_XOXO_

Jason glared up at the man. “You told her that we were working together before I even agreed?” he hissed.

“Well, I was aware of what a kind, forgiving soul that you are,” Lucian said guiltily. “If you change your mind about working with me, I’ll understand.”

“Pfft, you _will_ work on my album. After all of your bullshit, you owe me. Besides, I don’t want to disappoint Our Lady J.”

Lucian nodded. “Well, I’m glad you like the book.”

“It’s okay.”

“I’ll take that,” he said with a smile. “So, um, what do you think of this beat?” Lucian restarted the track.

The music started out slow then gradually grew into an uptempo, pop number.

“It’s alright…but it doesn’t really fit my style of music.”

“There is this one song that you have written towards the back of your old songbook. You said it was about Matt and you read me a few lines. I think it’d be perfect for this.”

“Y-You remember that?”

Lucian scoffed. “Of course I do. You’re one of most talented artists that I’ve ever worked with. Your stuff is brilliant. Even your early compositions, I have a hard time believing that you were like thirteen when you made them.”

“Yeah…” The boy settled into the seat next to the man. “I’ve just always had an ear for music. And I suppose this track could work for that song…”

He smiled. “There’s only one way to find out.”

Jason exhaled, pushed himself out of the seat and entered the connecting soundproof room. The boy placed the professional grade headphones over his ears before adjusting the microphone. He glanced up at Lucian through the glass and cued him to play the track.

With thoughts of Matt swirling around in his mind as he heard the beat for a second time, Jason felt completely inspired and when he began to sing, his voice was crystal clear and he hit every note perfectly, recording the entire thing in one take.

“Woo!” Lucian cheered. “And that is how a hit record is made!”

Jason returned the headphones to the stand and exited the room. “I feel really good about that.”

“You should, it sounded great.”

Jason fought his smile. “Um, there’s a ton of songs I wrote while I was in London. Everything I felt, I wrote: sadness, anger, confusion, love, fast songs, slow songs, party songs, ballads. And I want to record it all.”

“That’d be amazing.”

“Yeah, there’s this one that’s really special to me. At one point I thought I’d ruined my relationship for good by being stupid and the song describes everything that happened. Everytime I think about it, I just imagine this vintage sound, maybe like a simple beat that hearkens back to the 1950s.”

“I love that! And have a music video set in that era.”

“Yes!” Jason said excitedly before catching himself. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

“Your first videooo,” Lucian said teasingly. “We’re already on a roll.”

The brunette smiled. “I’ll go get my songbook.”

“Awesome.”

Jason quickly pushed himself out of the seat, out of the room and up the stairs. He rushed to his bedroom, grabbed his songbook and took the steps two at a time back to the main floor.

“How’s everything going?” Mr. Dardo asked over the intercom.

“Good!” Jason shouted before making his way back into the studio. “So here’s the song. It’s called Turn Back Time.”

Lucian quickly scanned over the lyrics. “Jason, that’s beautiful.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I can tell that you were going through it…with the tear stains and smeared ink.”

A little embarrassed, the brunette grabbed the book from the man’s hands. “I’d never messed up that bad…I thought my relationship would be over forever.”

There was a long pause before Lucian spoke again.

“It’ll be great. I can already hear the piano, violin and even the doo wop background singers,” he chuckled.

“Well, get to making the beat, Mr. Producer!”

Lucian laughed. “Yes, Sir.” The man immediately went to mixing different sounds in attempt to figure out what would work.

When he came across a soft piano-violin combination, Jason stopped him. “That’s it,” he assured.

“Yeah, that’s really nice. And for the bridge, a few snaps and 'ooos’ and 'ahhs’, that is crucial for the 1950s sound.”

The brunette nodded. “Something really smooth like Nat King Cole.”

“Ah, exactly,” the man agreed as he began to apply the new inspiration to the mix just as Jason’s phone began to beep at the FaceTime notification.

“I have to take this,” the brunette announced before exiting to the hallway then finding a bathroom where he knew the security cameras couldn’t pry. He answered. “Hi, baby.”

“Hey,” Matt sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“My lit professor is being an asshole and I don’t want to go to work.”

“What’d he do?”

“He wants a twenty page essay by next week and I have no idea where to even begin.”

“Aw, Matt, that’s not that hard. We’ll pick a topic and just write away.”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “'We’?”

“Well of course I’m going to help you. Writing is sort of my thing.”

“Babe, songs and essays are two different things.”

“Would he mind if all twenty pages rhymed?” Jason giggled.

The boy laughed. “I think he’d give me extra credit.”

“And as far as work goes, you have to do it so that you can afford to buy me nice things.”

Matt chuckled. “You have a very good point, my love. How are you?”

“I’m actually doing really good. I started recording today and you won’t believe that I got an entire song done in one take!”

“Of course I believe it! You’re so damn talented, anything is possible when it comes to you.”

Jason blushed. “Maybe because the song is about you. That’s probably why it was perfect the first time out.”

“I mean I try,” he said smugly as he smoothed his comb over hairstyle.

“Dork. So, yeah, we’re mixing a new track now for the next song.”

“'We’?” Matt repeated, this time more on edge.

“Um, yeah…this producer my dad brought in.”

“What’s his name?”

“Bob…the producer.”

“Bob the producer?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know him?”

“I’ve heard of him, but today was sort of an official restart of things.” Jason winced as he spoke fearing that the nonsensical statement would get him caught.

“Um, okay… I know your stuff came out really good when he who shall not be named produced it but I guess this guy is even better.”

“Mhm, um, did you take your meds today?” he asked in attempt to change the subject.

“Yeah. I feel pretty good and whatnot. They just seem to elevate my mood.”

Jason smiled. “I’m glad you feel good.”

“Well, when I see you, that’s inevitable.”

“You’re such a sweet dork.”

“Yeah…and I want to clarify that I was never some rage-aholic who just blew up on any and everyone, I just found it difficult to control my temper whenever someone crossed me or someone I love.”

Jason frowned. “I’m aware of this, Matt. Did I make you feel like I just think you’re a jerk for the sake of being a jerk?”

“No, but the way people ask 'did you take your meds?’ makes me feel like an invalid.”

The brunette began to regret using the the question as a subject change. “I’m sorry, Matt. I just want you to be okay. Things can escalate quickly and I never want you in a situation where you go to jail.”

“I know, I know. But I’m not a toddler. I can take my meds without adult supervision.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay, babe. I know you’re just looking out for me.”

Jason nodded.

“You’re always looking out for me and I appreciate it.”

“Oh, I think I know how much you appreciate it. I’m pretty sure I still have a few rose petals stuck in my asshole,” he giggled.

Matt cackled. “That’s amazing. Well, I’ll let you get back to your session while I stock the bookshelves.”

“Glamorous.”

“I know right,” the boy groaned. “I’ll call you as soon as I get off.”

“Get off, huh?” Jason asked suggestively.

Matt chuckled. “I love you, Pumpkin.”

“I love you too,” he said before kissing his camera and hanging up. The brunette opened the door to the bathroom and jumped when he saw the burly security guard, no shorter than six foot six and nearly three hundred pounds, waiting for him.

“Good morning, Jason.”

“Um…good morning, John. What are you doing?”

“I was told to keep my eye on you, especially since you ditched me last.”

“Sorry, about that…but you know how it is right? Haven’t you ever been in love?”

The overly muscular man cracked his neck. “No.”

“I see…maybe that’s how you’re able to spend so much time in the gym,” he mumbled. “So, when I go to the bathroom, you don’t have to wait around for me because there’s only one exit.”

The man exhaled loudly as he stared down at the boy.

“Okay,” he chirped. “Wait around as much as you’d like,” the brunette said before walking around the large man. “I hope my dad is paying you good money to babysit the wall.”

When the man practically growled, Jason rushed back into the studio. The sound of the 1950s inspired track quickly caught the boy’s attention.

“Oh my God, I love it.”

“Yeah? I was thinking that it needed a little more bass, but-”

“No, it’s perfect.”

“I trust your ear just as much as I trust mine so…” Lucian went quiet to listen to his creation and instantly fell in love. “Yeah, I really like that.”

“I have to record now,” Jason declared as he grabbed his songbook. “I may or may not get emotional so brace yourself,” he chuckled as he made his way into the soundproof room.

“Hey, no judgments here,” the man assured as he geared the machines in preparation for the record.

The brunette exhaled as he glanced over the lyrics, taking him back to the deceit, lies and pain he had inflicted on his closest friends. He placed the headphones over his ears and closed his eyes.

Lucian pressed the button so that his voice could be heard over the speaker in the soundproof room. “Ready, Jason?”

Without opening his eyes, the boy nodded cueing the man to play the track.

The soft melody seemed to possess him as tears instantly began to stream down his face and when he began to sing, Jason put his all into it.

“If I could turn back time…Oh you, my darling, never would’ve cried…”

Lucian shivered as chills shot down his spine at the raw emotions that the boy was emitting.

“We would’ve never stopped dancing…and you’d still be mine…if I could only turn back time…”

Lucian watched and listened in awe; only having to stop the recording once due to the boy’s crying, it was recorded flawlessly in two takes. When Jason emerged from the soundproof room, all the man could do was applaud.

“Wow,” he exhaled. “I can guarantee you right now, that is going to be the biggest heartache song since Adele’s ‘Hello’.”

“Thanks,” the boy sniffled as he wiped his eyes.

“I think it’s time for a break. Um, did you eat breakfast?”

“No.”

“Wanna go to Denny’s or IHOP or something?”

Jason shot him a look.

“Just kidding… I’ll meet you back here in an hour,” he said as he pushed himself out of the seat.

Jason didn’t reply. He waited for the man to leave the house completely before making his way to his kitchen in search of food and he waited even more patiently for a call from his boyfriend.

—

“Ronis, for the last time, I love you,” Oliver said sternly. “And you love me too, so why can’t we work this out?”

The boy’s reflection simply stared back at him.

“Pfft, don’t give me that. You know you love me…oh, you don’t? Even if I do this?”

The boy grabbed the imaginary girl’s face and proceeded to make out with her.

“Mhm, ‘oh baby’ is right…”

He dropped his hands. “That’ll never work. Maybe she really wants another obnoxious guy.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Come on, baby! Bring that big booty over here so we can do it!” The boy cringed. He then tried his hand at rapping.

“Ronis, I can’t sing, but here’s the thing, you ought to be my girl, do you need a ring? I’ll listen to you if you listen to me, come on babyyy, ayeee…”

Oliver groaned as he flopped onto the bed. “Pathetic.” Self-deprecating thoughts flooded the boy’s head until something his father would say crossed his mind.

_Just be yourself, and if they don’t like it, fuck them_.

“But what if they like you and you’re the one who’s having trouble coming to terms with yourself?” he groaned.

_If you don’t like yourself then fuck you too_ , his mind played in his father’s voice. It made him laugh. Oliver rolled off of the bed and returned to the mirror. The boy fixed his hair and checked his teeth before grabbing hold to the ounce of courage he had and used it to head to the girl’s room.

—

“Whyyyy?” Ronis groaned at the knocking on her door. “It’s too early for this nonsense,” she sighed as she pushed herself off of the bed. Before she answered the door, she realized that her bottom half was still nude from the previous night’s activities so she grabbed a pair of panties from her suitcase, slid them on and checked the peephole. When she saw that it was Oliver, she hesitated, but decided to open the door.

“Ronis,” he began strongly but when he saw the girl’s lack of clothing, he froze. “Um, I-I-”

“What do you want, Oli? It’s too early in the morning for stuttering.”

“Ac-Actually. It’s almost thr-three in the afternoon and I just wa-wanted to talk to you.”

The girl gasped. “Bloody hell. Is it really that late? Um, yeah, sure come in.”

Oliver obliged, entered the room and sat in the chair by the desk while Ronis closed the door before rummaging through her suitcase.

“So, what’s up?” she asked.

“Um, I want to talk about a few things… I saw your tattoo on Instagram. It’s really cute.”

“Right?!” she declared without looking up. “Thanks. And it didn’t even hurt that much.”

“Oh, yeah?”

The conversation quickly fell into the generic, 'let’s be cordial’ category as they ignored the fact that they were both in tears the last time that they saw each other. Oliver wanted to kill the elephant in the room before it could get any bigger and  before his visit became pointless.

“Yeah, it actually kind of tickled.”

“Cool…um, Ronis I really want to-”

“Could you unhook my bra for me?” the girl asked as she removed her shirt and made her way towards the boy in just her underwear. “I’m gonna shower really quickly.”

Oliver gulped as he stood. “Yeah,” he replied so quietly that she could barely hear him. With shaking hands, the boy grabbed the black straps and slowly undid the two small hooks.

“Thanks,” Ronis exhaled as she removed the contraption from her shoulders and tossed it to her pile of dirty clothes in the corner.

“Yo-You’re welcome.”

The girl walked towards the bathroom. “If you want to talk, you can wait until I get out, or you could join me,” she said with a shrug before entering.

Seconds later, Oliver heard the shower turn on before the girl’s arm tossed her panties out of the room. He was dumbfounded. The boy took a few steps towards the bathroom before quickly returning to his seat.

Ronis wasn’t surprised when Oliver didn’t enter the bathroom. In some weird, cunning way, she knew that the boy’s insecurities would prevent him from joining her, but at the same time, she was relieved about it. The girl wanted to talk to him, but she was certain that what he had to say wouldn’t be anything new. Ronis loved the boy, but she didn’t want to waste her time listening to a broken record.

_I know that my personality can be a handful at times,_ the girl thought as she washed her hair. _That’s why I want a guy that will step up, take charge and even give me a little spank if I need it_ , she grinned to herself. _Oliver is really sweet, funny and even perfectly dominant at times, but he gets in his head too much. And then when he gets in his head, he doesn’t want to communicate! So fucking frustrating. And if an American boy wants to give the attention I need, then so be it._

“Ronis?”

The boy’s voice made the girl jump.

“Yeah?”

“I’ll pass on joining you, but if you need your back or any…hard to reach areas washed, I got you.”

The girl smiled. “I suppose my back could use a good waxing.

When she slid back the shower curtain, Oliver did his best not to gawk, but his gentlemanly upbringing made it easier.

Ronis poured some of her body wash onto the loofah before handing it to Oliver. “If skinning dipping in high school doesn’t count, then you’re officially the first boy to see me completely naked.”

“I’m honored,” Oliver exhaled as he placed the loofah against her skin. When he applied a little pressure, the suds oozed out of the sponge and dripped down the smooth mocha skin of her back then her ass, but the boy remained focused.

While he washed her back, Ronis scrubbed her arms and sang Disney songs.

Since the girl was in such a vulnerable position, Oliver knew that it wasn’t the best time to talk to her about where they stood, so for the moment, he refrained and instead laughed at the girl’s lyrical remixes and stole occasional glances of her ass.

When Ronis suddenly turned around, the boy thought that he’d been caught staring.

“All done,” she beamed.

The boy looked into her eyes. “Co-Cool.”

Ronis sighed with a smile. “Oh, Oliver. Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.”

He blushed. “Whatttt?”

“Thank you for washing my back.”

“Anytime…”

There was a long pause before Ronis spoke again. “Could you hand me a towel?”

The boy nodded and quickly obliged while the girl turned off the shower. He handed her the plush cotton wrap.

“Oli, I need at least three. One for my body and two for my hair,” she chuckled.

The boy grabbed two additional towels and handed them to the girl who tied both together in some weird way before wrapping them around her hair.

“You look like an alien,” Oliver teased.

Ronis gave him a firm push. “Jerk,” she retorted before exiting the bathroom.

“A cute alien,” the boy replied as he pressed his back against the doorframe.

“And you’re a cute jerk.”

“Thanks, boo.”

Ronis laughed. “Boo?” she asked incredulously. “That’s new.”

“You don’t like it?”

“Sure, it’s cute but I wouldn’t expect it from you.”

“I’m trying to go for the unexpected when it comes to you.”

Ronis suppressed her smile. “Good to know.”

“You better hurry and get dressed because I’m taking you out today.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah, woman! So, chop chop,” he chuckled as he clapped his hands; happy that his mirror practices seemed to be paying off.

“Well, mister, if you’re going to be in here while I get dressed, I may as well put you to to use,” she said as she grabbed her fudgesicle scented lotion.

“I literally have no problem with that,” he assured.

The girl tossed him the bottle and the boy sniffed it. “Only you would have food scented lotion,” Oliver chuckled.

She gasped. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No, I’m calling you Ronis. There is no one else out there like you.”

“Well, duhhh. Now get to lotioning my back.”

“Yes ma'am.”

The boy squirted some of the cream into his hands before rubbing it into the girl’s skin.

“It’s colddd,” she giggled.

Oliver warmed the next batch between his hands before applying it. Ronis lowered the towel so that the top of her ass was exposed. Not knowing how far to go, the boy bit his lip before asking.

“Your booty too?”

“Well, yeah who doesn’t want their ass to smell like chocolate?” she laughed.

“Me,” he chuckled as he rubbed the lotion onto the girl’s butt.

“You have no idea how erotic this is.”

They both burst into laughter. Ronis laid the towel onto the bed before sitting down. “Legs,” she ordered.

Oliver smiled as he shook his head and knelt down. He began to apply the cream to her legs and when he noticed the light bruising on her left ankle, he frowned.

“What happened?”

“Hmm? Oh, I wore these deathtrap heels last night and of course I fell and busted my bum.”

“Does it hurt? Do you want my dad to take a look?”

“Um, no it’s fine. Jaylen iced it last night.”

The boy felt an overwhelming twinge of jealousy. “Oh…how was that?”

“It was fun. After the game, he took me out to eat at this place called the Red Lobster.”

“I’ve heard of it…pretty mediocre isn’t it?”

“No, it was actually nice.”

“Did he pay? Did he hold the door for you? Pull out your chair?”

“Of course he paid and yeah, he has three sisters so he does all that chivalrous nonsense.”

Oliver scoffed.

“He’s had a really harsh life up until now though.”

The boy didn’t give a damn but he didn’t want to be rude so he listened as she continued to speak.

“He was in a gang and he’s been to jail.”

Oliver laughed maniacally. “Criminals working at Disney World. How safe.”

“Well, he was sixteen when he went to jail and now he’s nineteen so maybe they excuse juvenile crimes. But he’s not a criminal, he’s actually really sweet.”

“I’m sure he is,” the boy said curtly. “You get softened up on cellblock B.”

“Oh, my God, you’re terrible.”

“What’d he go to jail for?”

“It’s not my place to say, especially since he’s so worried about people judging him and their opinions.”

“Oh, I already have an opinion. And I didn’t know it was the 'in’ thing to protect the secrets of strangers.”

Ronis scoffed. “Okay, Oliver David.”

“Alright, Ronis Elizabeth.”

“Speaking of secrets. I want to tell you this before you 'find out’ and it becomes a bigger thing than it actually was,” she said as she pushed herself off of the bed. The girl pulled on her panties and slid a sports bra over her head.

Oliver’s stomach lurched at the suspense. “What?” he urged.

“Jaylen and I hooked up last night. Well, he gave me a handjob.”

The boy’s stomach contorted into knots as feelings of betrayal and unworthiness spread through him. “I mean, it’s your body. You can do whatever you want with it. If you hook up with people, that’s your business. I  don’t care,” he lied.

“Okay…well, I didn’t want you to feel some type of way if, for example, Jason told you or something. I have no problem being honest.”

“Good to know,” he said coldly.

“Well, if you’re going to be standoffish about it then… I don’t know. How do you really feel?”

The boy shrugged.

Ronis groaned. “This is the problem that I have. Whenever you’re feeling some type of way, you don’t talk about it. How am I supposed to know what’s bothering you?”

“Maybe I’m not bothered…”

The girl rolled her eyes and continued to get dressed while the tension that filled the room was nearly tangible. Ronis pulled the towels from her hair, grabbed her hair care duffle bag and entered the bathroom, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Oliver groaned. “Ughhhh, why am I so stupid?” He paced the room for about a minute before knocking on the bathroom door.

“What?” Ronis replied curtly.

“I…I’m jealous, okay? Of course I’m jealous… and maybe even a little hurt. The first thing that popped into my head was that,” he sighed, “that I’m not man enough for you. That I’m not equipped to give you what you want to please you…and-”

Ronis flung the door open. “Oliver David, having a penis does not make you a man and you know this.”

“I know, but-”

“But get out of your head, love. That wasn’t the case at all.”

“So…you didn’t go out with him because I left you…unsatisfied?”

“No.”

The boy exhaled in relief.

“I went out with him because I’m a single girl who got asked out.”

Oliver’s expression was filled with chagrin.

“And you didn’t leave me dissatisfied, you left me questioning if we could ever work…I want a stand up guy who, despite being upset can still talk to me. I’d prefer a screaming match over someone internalizing how they feel, because afterwards I’d prefer making up over guessing what they’re thinking.”

The boy stared down at his shoes. “I understand,” he said quietly.

“Wait, excuse me? What? I couldn’t hear you,” she teased.

Oliver smiled. “I understand. I’m listening. No headphones in sight.”

“I love it… now you won’t have to read my lips if I say goodbye.”

He shook his head. “You aren’t going to say goodbye.”

“You sound so sure of yourself.”

“I am. Last time I left you questioning, tonight, I’ll assure you that you’re meant to be my girl.”

Ronis found the boy’s confidence to be extremely sexy. “I look forward to it…but I’m not going anywhere until my hair is done!”

Oliver chuckled. “Fair enough.”

The girl handed him a jar of leave-in conditioner. “Put this in pleaseee.”

The boy gasped. “I get to touch your hair?” he asked in disbelief.

“Mhm. Putting lotion on my bare ass isn’t as big a milestone as putting a product in my hair. It takes immense trust that nobody but my mother has earned.”

“Oh my God, that’s a lot of pressure.”

“Can you handle it?” she challenged.

“Oh, I can definitely handle it. The question is, can it handle me?”

The girl giggled.

The boy popped the top off of the jar and right before he stuck his hand in, Ronis interjected.

“Wash your hands first! You have ass lotion residue on them.”

“Sorryyy.”

“You fail the first test.”

“Uh oh, am I disqualified?”

“Not yet.”

Oliver pumped a glob of soap into his hands.

“Add more,” Ronis urged.

The boy applied another dollop of the foam before turning on the faucet. The girl then added three additional pumps into Oliver’s hands.

“Isn’t that a bit much?”

“It’s antibacterial,” she assured.

The boy smiled as he shook his head and rubbed his hands together.

“Make sure you get underneath your fingernails. That’s where the germs thrive.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And your forearms…”

“How about I wash them under the medical standard like my dad does?” he joked.

“Yes!”

The boy cackled, but obliged and after five minutes of scrubbing, was Ronis content with the cleanliness of his hands.

“Okay, so with this you want to add enough but not too much.”

“That does…not help at all,” he chuckled.

“Rub some between your hands then run your fingers through my hair, sort of like a comb. You can’t just slab it on with flat hands.”

“Okay.” The boy scooped up a miniscule amount of the product.

“A little more.”

Oliver did as he was told and got the nod of approval before running his fingers through her hair. It was all seamless until the boy snagged a tangle.

“Oww,” she whimpered.

“Sorry! Sorry,” he said as he instinctively kissed her shoulder.

Ronis smiled. “It’s okay. Add a little more conditioner.”

The boy dipped his hands into the jar once again and combed it through the girl’s hair. Then again without her approval.

“Nooooo!”  

Oliver flinched.

“That’s too much!”

“I’m sorryyy. I thought it needed more. Is it completely ruined?”

The girl groaned as she looked at her hair in the mirror from all angles. Something about her frown told Oliver that this mishap was worse than walking out in the middle of their hook up.

“Okay, no it’s good,” Ronis chirped.

Oliver exhaled in relief.

“Now get the hair dryer.”

The boy did as he was told and grabbed the complementary mini blow dryer attached to the wall.  

“You have to use the 'cool’ setting because too much dry heat makes my hair feel damaged.”

“Alright.”

“Okay, hold the dryer at a ninety degree angle as you walk around me while I comb through my hair with my fingers.”

The boy cackled and the girl simply gave him a blank stare.

“Oh…you’re serious…”

“Yes, I’m serious, jerk! If you’re going to make fun of me then you can leave!”

“Nooooo. No. I’m sorry,” he apologized for the third time. “I understand that your hair is very important to you and I want to learn how you get it to be so amazing.”

Ronis frowned. “I don’t know if I trust you to do the job anymore.”

“Come on.”

The girl was unwavering in her stance as she folded her arms. Oliver boldly leaned in and kissed her pouty lips, taking Ronis and every one of her senses by surprise.

The girl’s knees turned to jelly and she had to hold on to the boy’s shoulder for support when she became lightheaded.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

She simply nodded before laying her head on his chest. “Just the collywobbles… Victorian era style fainting…”

The boy grinned.

“You’re still not qualified to do my hair though.”

He chuckled. “Fair enough. Is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?”

“Kiss me again,” she exhaled.

Oliver placed his thumb under the girl’s chin and lifted it so that his lips could meet hers. Due to inexperience, the boy wasn’t the world’s best kisser, but the connection between the duo made each smooch explosive.

“Hmm?” the girl hummed.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh…then it must’ve been my heart…”

Oliver’s cheeks turned a perfect shade of rosewood and he couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re such a dork.”

She smiled weakly. “Thank you. Now get out of my way so I can finish my hair.”

The boy sighed. “Sorry I couldn’t be any help.”

“You helped me realize that my hair is even more precious to me than I thought,” she chuckled. “Nothing personal.”

“Fineeee. So I’ll meet you back here in an hour?”

“That’ll be enough time, yes.”

“Alright,” he said before kissing her cheek. “See you soon, boo.”

“Don’t you mean alien?” she teased.

“I mean the most beautiful girl in the world,” he said smoothly.

“Oli, you’ve already seen me naked, stop trying so hard.”

“Pfft, I’m trying to keep up a good thing.”

The girl laughed. “I hope so.”

Oliver winked. “Later.”

Exactly an hour later, Oliver knocked on the girl’s door and she quickly answered. Her hair was back to it’s usual curly state and the boy found her Woody and Buzz Lightyear t-shirt that she’d purchased from the gift shop to be completely adorable.

“You look great,” he complimented.

“As do you. Always.”

The boy did his best to suppress the burning in his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“So where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” Oliver extended his hand.  Ronis smiled and immediately grabbed it before he led her out of the hotel.

—

The boy felt the need to explain himself as he approached Dumbo: the Flying Elephant ride. “As you know, I suffer from motion sickness, so I thought we’d start with something nice and slow.”

Ronis paused. “If puke gets in my hair again…”

“I promise it won’t. I even slipped the guy a few pounds to operate the ride at the slowest setting.”

The girl was reluctant but she eventually obliged. Oliver smiled as they boarded and sat next to each other inside one of the elephants.

Once the ride started, Ronis couldn’t help herself from giving the boy an occasional side eye just to make sure that he hadn’t gone green in the face. But he simply grinned in response and even threw his hands in the air.

Ronis smiled. _How cute_ , she thought.

The duo enjoyed the ride twice more before exiting.

“So, what’s next?”

“Well, that’s probably the slowest ride here…I’m not sure if I can handle much else, so I made us a dinner reservation.”

“Aww, that’s sweet! I’ve been known to like dinner,” she joked.

“Oh, I know,” he said in a tone that earned him a gentle shove.

“Stop calling me fat!” the girl said through gritted teeth.

“I’m not!” Oliver chuckled. “But that ass is everything.”

“Oh-my-God. I can’t with you.”

The boy continued to cackle as he grabbed the girl’s hand and led her through the park.

Moments later a white glove tapped Ronis on the shoulder. When she turned around, she saw the Goofy character.

“Hey!” she beamed as she hugged him.

Unaware that the costume was worn by Jaylen, Oliver pulled out his phone. “How precious. I wanna take your picture.”

Ronis wrapped her arms around Goofy’s waist and the character did the same while the boy took the picture.

“This is so cute,” she beamed as she checked out Jaylen’s costume. “Are you hot in there?”

Jaylen gestured so-so by tilting his hand back and forth.

“I’d probably die if I had to walk around in that thing all day,” Oliver commented.

Jaylen shrugged.

“Are you not allowed to speak?” Ronis asked.

Jaylen shook his head.

“Ruins the illusion I suppose,” she commented.

“Probably,” Oliver agreed.

“Goofy!” two small children squealed as they ran up. Jaylen hugged them both before doing a little dance that made them giggle.

“He’s great with kids,” Ronis said with a smile.

“Well, they kinda have to be… it’s their job,” Oliver replied as if it was obvious.

“I knowww but it’s super cute.”

The boy glanced at her but simply shrugged it off.

After the kids ran off, Goofy quickly gestured for Ronis to follow him.

Not wanting to make the situation awkward, the girl excused herself from Oliver’s side. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” the boy rushed.

“I don’t know, but I’ll be back,” she repeated before following Goofy into a nearby worker’s breakroom.

“Am I allowed to be in here?” she asked.

“Sure, you’re with Goofy,” Jaylen laughed as he removed the head of the costume. “So, what’s up? How are you?”

“I’m really good. About to head to dinner with Oliver.”

“Lucky guy. When do I get to have dinner with you again?”

“Only when I get to see you in your football uniform again.”

The boy bit his lip. “I could definitely make that happen.”

“Well, I have to get going, so text me and let me know.”

“I get off in a few so I’ll probably see you around.”

“Alright. Later,” she said with a wink before exiting the room and quickly returning to Oliver’s side.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Jaylen sometimes doubles as Goofy and he can’t speak out here so he just wanted a quick word.”

The boy didn’t know what to feel and said the first thing that came to mind. “Oh, was he asking for bail money?”

Ronis scoffed. “Oli, you don’t have to be so mean.”

“You didn’t have to ditch me like that either.”

“I didn’t ditch you, I excused myself.”

“Do you like him?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

The boy scowled. “Seriously?”

“What’s your problem?”

“Are you telling me one thing and then telling him another?”

“Do not make me out to be some whore,” the girl said sternly. “As far as I know, nobody has asked me to be their girlfriend therefore I’m a single woman.”

“Okay…”

“Okay, what?”

“Nothing,” he said quietly.

“Ugh!” Ronis groaned in exasperation before storming off.

Oliver quickly followed after the girl and grabbed her hand to stop her. “Ronis, wait.”

The girl pulled her hand away and folded her arms.

“I…,” he sighed, “There’s nothing in this world that I want more than for you to be my girlfriend… I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

“How would you disappoint me, Oliver?” she asked, clearly annoyed.

“You deserve the world…and I don’t think I can give it to you.”

“But I don’t want the world, I want you.”

The boy exhaled loudly.

“If you don’t want to commit then that’s fine. You do you.”

“No, it’s not that I don’t want to commit, I-I-”

“Oliver, I’m hungry. Either feed me or I’m going back to my room and ordering room service.”

“Okay…”

With her arms still folded, Ronis stormed into the first restaurant that she saw and sat down, followed by Oliver who walked with his head hung low. Completely embarrassed, he didn’t even bother to remind the girl that he’d already made reservations elsewhere.

When the waitress walked over to take their orders, Ronis glanced up at the boy. “Will you be paying for this?”

“Of course,” he quietly assured.

“Okay, then I’ll have the filet mignon, sweet and sour pork loin, a lobster tail, a slab of peppercorn ribs…um,” the girl pondered as she scanned over the menu for more expensive dishes, “a roast beef sandwich, tomato soup and literally every dessert that contains chocolate with a vanilla shake to wash it all down,” she said with a smile as she returned her menu.

“Um…okay,” the waitress exhaled in disbelief.

Oliver knew as well as Ronis that the girl wouldn’t eat a quarter of what she’d just ordered but he simply accepted her form of retaliation.

“And you, Sir?”

“I’ll have a Caesar salad.”

Ronis shot him a look through narrowed eyes.

“Sounds good. I’ll be right out with that.” She turned to Ronis. “Yours might take a minute but we’ll get each dish out as they’re prepared.”

“Thanks,” she sighed.

When the woman walked away, Ronis placed her folded arms on the table before resting her head on them.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, Oliver. I’m fine,” she replied dryly.

“Now who doesn’t want to communicate?” the boy retorted in a mumble.

“I have nothing else to say.”

The words made the boy’s stomach drop, but he refused to give up. “Can you just tell me what you want me to do then? Like a literal step-by-step guide so that I’m guaranteed not to ruin things with you?”

Ronis sighed into her arms before lifting her head. “Oli, I can’t tell you how to live your life. You have to just go with your instincts.”

“I think my instincts are a little misguided…”

“Then follow your heart,” the girl said sarcastically.

“But-” He stopped abruptly just as a normally dressed Jaylen walked over.

“Hey,” he greeted them both.

“Hi,” Ronis beamed.

Oliver didn’t respond.

“I don’t want to interrupt your dinner but mention me to any of the waitresses and they’ll take fifteen percent off your order.”

“Oh wow, that’s amazing! But I don’t think Oliver will be needing that coupon tonight.”

Completely frustrated, the seated boy simply stared down at the table.

“Um, okay…well I hope that on behalf of Disney World, your experience here has been an amazing one,” he said cheekily before laughing. “See you guys later.”

“Um, wait, why don’t you join us?” Ronis invited, in hopes of getting a reaction out of the other boy.

Oliver scowled. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m going to have to decline this invitation. I’m not a third wheel.”

“Well, by the looks of things, there isn’t even two wheels here.”

“Alright,” Oliver sternly interjected as he pushed himself away from the table. “I can deal with a conversation between you and I, but what I will not do is allow myself to be blatantly disrespected because you want to prove some little 'Ronis point’.”

The girl found the declaration to be one of the sexiest things that she’d ever seen in her life. She had to control herself from  jumping across the table and kissing the boy.

“I know I have my own issues, but if you want to continue to play games, then I’ll see you in London, otherwise, we can act like adults and finish this dinner.”

The girl cleared her throat. “I’d love to finish this dinner,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry for disrespecting you.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t let it happen again.”

Ronis bit her lip. “Yes, Sir.”

Jaylen chuckled uncomfortably. “You kids have fun,” he said before exiting.

Oliver returned his chair back to it’s position against the table. “What were you trying to accomplish by inviting him?”

“I don’t know… to make you jealous, I suppose,” she said guiltily.

“So on top of knowing that he had his hand in your pants, you want to have me feel like shit for some weird ego boost?”

“Of course not, Oli. I,” she sighed, “I was hoping that maybe you’d see him as competition and quickly swoop in to make me yours… officially.”

“Ronis,” he exhaled. “Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to make you mine, but I want it to be special. So I will do things my way, under my terms but I want you to stop the shenanigans so that I can sweep you off your feet. Okay?”

The girl practically melted, but remained calm on the outside. “Okay.”

“I just need a little patience, woman.”

“And I can accept that, just hearing you say it means more to me than you know.”

“Good.”

“Have I told you how hot you are?”

The boy chuckled. “Not recently, no.”

“Well, you’re so hot that my sprinklers have gone off and my basement is now flooded.”

“Oh my God,” the boy cackled. Half flattered and half embarrassed, he buried his face into his palms. “Thanks.”

“Mhm. Can we make out tonight?”

Oliver scoffed. “You don’t even have to ask.”

The girl leaned across the table and pulled the boy into a kiss.

—

By the end of the night, Jason had recorded six songs and was halfway completed with the seventh when Liz shouted that dinner was ready.

They all sat around the elegant glass table; including Lucian.

“Thanks for having me for dinner,” the man said.

“Well, with you and Jason working so hard, providing a hot meal is the least I can do,” Liz said proudly as she sat next to Mr. Dardo.

“Pfft, I’m the one doing all of the hard work,” Jason assured. “All he does is push buttons.”

Lucian chuckled. “Glad to know what you really think.”

“Oh, you know what I really think, asshole.”

“Jason, watch your mouth,” his father reprimanded.

“Oh, come on, honey,” Liz defended. “He’s all grown up and will be eighteen soon.”

“Well, until he is, he’ll watch his mouth.”

“So, what are you going to do for your big day?” she asked.

The boy pushed the peas and carrots around the plate with his fork. “Nothing. I’ll probably just stay home and watch _Clueless_ or something.”

“Aw, why not have a party? Eighteen is such a huge milestone as well as sixteen. What’d you do for your sixteenth birthday?”

Jason remained silent. His father didn’t chastise him for his rudeness because vague memories of the day began to flood the man’s mind.

“Never mind,” Liz said quietly.

The brunette decided to tell her. “When I turned sixteen, since I had no friends, my dad had planned this laser tag day for us which was cool because we went there with my mom a lot. You just call, make the proper reservation and they provide the balloons, pizza, cake and whatever else. So my dad said he’d take care of it all. After a long day of school, he was supposed to pick me up so that I didn’t have to walk in the snow, but he didn’t show up. I didn’t think much of it so I walked like I did every other day. I get home and he’s not there. Hours pass and he was still a no show, so I walked the thirty minutes to the laser tag place, get there, there was a reservation, but Dad wasn’t there. I waited for an hour while trying to call him several times, he didn’t answer and I began to panic. On my walk home, I had to balance my cake, pizza and phone as I was calling hospitals. I was worried that he may have been in an accident or something but, no. No hospitals had him admitted.”

“This isn’t appropriate dinner conversation,” Mr. Dardo said quietly.

“Well, I was asked a question,” Jason retorted. 

“Wouldn’t want to be rude.”“That day sounds like it was a series of unfortunate events,” Liz added. “But where was Paul?”

“If I’m allowed to finish the story, I’d tell you,” Jason mumbled. 

Mr. Dardo exhaled. “I’ve apologized one thousand times for this.”

The boy continued to recite the memory. “When I got home, I was relieved that his car was in the driveway…”

—

_Brooklyn, 2014_

When Jason entered his home, the strong smell of whiskey and tequila burned his nostrils. He sighed to himself before making his way to the kitchen so that he could refrigerate his pizza and cake. The boy flipped the light switch.

“Surpriseeeee,” Mr. Dardo slurred before stumbling. He gripped the bar stool to steady his balance. The man had blown up a few red balloons that were now scattered around the room and a store bought Transformers cake adored the counter.

Jason groaned. “Dad, why didn’t you show up for laser tag?”

He hiccuped. “Laser tag?”

“Yes. We had party reservations… that you arranged.”

“Well, let’s gooooo,” the drunkard said as he grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled at it.

“Dad, you missed it already. I was there but didn’t play because you weren’t there.”

“I don’t even re-mem-berrrrr reservations.”

“Of course you don’t.”

The boy placed his pizza in the fridge and was making room for the cake when his father removed the lid to the Transformers creation.

“You have two cakessss!”

“Mhm.”

“Cut one, cut one, cut one,” he chanted.

“No, I’m really tired from the walk. I’m gonna shower and go to bed.”

“But J, I went all around town to find this cakeeee. You love Transformers!”

“Yeah, Dad, when I was like nine,” he sighed.

The man began to cry. “My little baby is sixteennnn. Come on cut the cake.”

Jason grabbed a blunt knife from the drawer.

“Wait! I have to sing first!”

“Okay, Dad.”

“Where are the candles?!”

“I don’t want any candles. We don’t need candles.”

“But what’s a birthday without can,” he hiccupped, “candles”?

“What’s a birthday without a drunk dad,” he mumbled under his breath as the man stumbled out of the room in search of candles.

Jason sluggishly took the stairs to his bedroom and by the time he had begun to remove his coat, the man had managed to find candles from his son’s last birthday and stuck them in random spots throughout the confection.

“I have the candles and matches, J.”

“Thanks, Dad, but you better let me light it. Alcohol is super flammable.”

Mr. Dardo cackled so hard that he nearly fell over, catching one of Jason’s shelves with his favorite music memorabilia on it for support, which sent a guitar pick sculpture that the boy had made years ago crashing to the floor. It shattered into dozens of pieces.

“Uh ohhhh,” the man slurred as he slumped to the floor. “I will clean uppppp.”

He began to pick up the shards of plastic but Jason was so agitated that he didn’t even want him to touch anything else.

“Dad, it’s fine. I’ll clean it.”

“Nooooo! Tis my mess so I shall clean it up!” he shouted in a weird, medieval dialect before cackling.

Jason exhaled loudly before lighting the candles on his cake. “Dad, the candles are lit.”

“Oooo!” the man cheered as he struggled to get to his feet. He nearly fell again so he grabbed his son’s legs. “Helpppp.”

The boy groaned and helped the man up.

“Okayyyy, it’s J’s big dayyyy and I gotta, gotta- happy birthdayyyyyy to youuu, you-ou-ou-ou-ou!” he screeched. “Happy bir-day to my baby sonnnnn, happy bir-day to youuu!”

The boy simply nodded and smiled without showing his teeth before blowing out the candles.

“Woooo!” Mr. Dardo cheered as he clapped. He kissed his son’s cheek and the boy almost gagged at the combination scent of whiskey and aftershave. “I love you sonnnnn.”

“Love you too, Dad,” he said quietly as he pulled away.

“Are you gonna cut the cake?”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Can I have summ?”

“Of course. Now you can take it back to the kitchen, be careful.”

“I will, I will. Aren’t I always?”

The boy glanced down at his broken sculpture. “Yeah, Dad, of course.”

Mr. Dardo laughed before picking up the cake and stumbling out of the room.

Jason sprayed the space with air freshener to fight the lingering smell of stale alcohol. He then returned the surviving part of his sculpture to its shelf before scooping up the shattered pieces and dumping them into the trash can.

The highlight of the boy’s birthday was being able to shower and wash the stress of the day away under the therapeutic beat of the hot water.

After placing his clothing into the hamper, Jason slowly took the stairs to find his father and check on the man before bed like he always did. He followed the sound of loud snoring into the kitchen where he found the sleeping man sprawled out onto the floor in front of the open refrigerator.

Jason’s Transformers cake was on the floor next to him and it had been dug into by hand and was nearly completely gone. Red and white icing covered the man’s face, hair and surrounding floor tiles. The boy wasn’t surprised by the spectacle when he saw the empty bottle of whiskey on the edge of the counter.

“Come on, Dad,” he groaned in exasperation. To avoid getting dirty, Jason cladded himself in an apron and oven mitts before shaking the man by the shoulder. “Dad, get up.”

The man mumbled something incoherent as his son forced him to sit up before urging him to his feet.

“Whoa, whoa,” Jason said as he tried to stop the man from falling again.

“Cake’s ares good,” he slurred. “Pizzas too.”

“You ate my pizza?”

Mr. Dardo nodded.

“The entire thing?”

“Why'ss you asking? You said I could eat it.”

“Sure, Dad I share what I have with you, but you could’ve saved me some.”

Jason contemplated letting the man hit the floor but he knew that his father couldn’t help his coping mechanism. They were now all each other had and he needed to take care of him.

“There’s still pizzahhh left,” he assured.

“Good. I’ll eat it for breakfast.”

The boy eventually got the inebriated man into his room, cleaned him up and tucked him into bed where he passed out again within a minute.

—

“Then after cleaning the kitchen, I checked my pizza and the entire thing was mangled and covered in frosting. I think that pissed me off more than anything.”

“As I said, I’ve apologized for this several times,” Mr. Dardo sighed.

“But that doesn’t mean it still didn’t suck, Dad. And my seventeenth birthday was even worse.”

“Okay, now you’re just trying to make my look bad.”

“Paul,” Liz interjected. “I don’t think-”

“I’m so over this bullshit,” Jason fumed as he pushed himself away from the table. He stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door so hard that everyone was sure that the glass house would shatter.

The three left at the table sat and the tension was nearly tangible until Mr. Dardo spoke again. “I wasn’t some abusive drunk… I know there are no excuses either, but I just couldn’t deal with losing my wife so soon and so abruptly. Jason is so much like her and even hearing him play the piano in the middle of the night used to make me think that she was still alive…but when I’d wake up and see that I was alone, it was soul crushing. And the only comfort I could find was in alcohol.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, Paul,” Lucian assured. “You’re good now and that’s all that matters.”

“Jason matters,” Liz quietly retorted. “He’s hurting right now so you have to go talk to him.”

Mr. Dardo sighed. “He doesn’t want to talk to me.” 

“Well, he needs someone,” the woman said as she pushed her chair away from the table before taking the stairs to Jason’s room. She knocked.

“Who is it?”

“Liz.”

“Come in.”

The woman opened the door to find the boy sprawled out onto his bed as he scrolled through his phone. She entered and closed the door behind her. “I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” he replied dryly.

“Well, that’s good to hear. That was a pretty tense dinner.”

“Yeah, especially when your boyfriend made it all about him.”

“You have to forgive Paul. Your father does love you. He hasn’t even been sober a full year yet, but he’s trying.”

Jason exhaled loudly as he sat up. “I get that, but I may as well have been an alcoholic too because everyday was a shitty rollercoaster. Balancing school, work and caregiving wasn’t easy. I had to constantly lie to teachers about why my dad didn’t attend PTA meetings or make up stories of why I smelled like alcohol to the principal after being sent to his office by suspicious teachers,” the boy relayed, growing more upset with each word.

“Wow…”

“The day my mother died, I essentially lost both of my parents and tha..that’s why Matt is s-so important to me,” he wept.

Liz wrapped her hands around the boy and patted his back. “I understand. I’m so happy that you have him.”

“Thank you,” Jason sniffled as he pulled away from her embrace. “I love him so much.”

“I know you do, which is why I think you should celebrate your birthday and happiness with a nice party or something. You’re turning eighteen: new beginnings.”

“I don’t want anything if Matt’s not allowed to attend.”

“And if he is?”

“Then I literally don’t care what happens. Being with him is like a birthday, Christmas and new year’s day all rolled into one.”

“Aww! That makes a celebration all the more necessary! Listen, I’ll talk to your father about it and see what I can do.”

 The boy chuckled. “You’re precious.”

“Whattt? I never had my own children so this is the closest thing I have to being a parent.”

Jason turned to look at her. “Really?”

“Well I definitely see you as the child I never had.”

The boy thought for a second. “Will you take me shopping?”

A shock filled expression crossed the woman’s face. “You want me, of all people, to take you shopping? Don’t you have a stylist or something? I-I mean, my fashion sense isn’t the best.”

“Pleaseee? My friends are still at Disney World and if I go alone, I’ll have to have the babysitters tag along and they’re a pain in the ass.”

“Well… I suppose I could. I’ll ask your father if it’s okay.”

“I don’t need his permission to leave the house,” the boy fumed. “You know what, nevermind, I’ll go alone.”

The woman frowned. She did want an opportunity to bond with the boy but she was also aware of the viciousness of the paparazzi. “I’m really sorry. I’m not equipped to deal with the press like that…they’ll recognize you and-”

“Not if I go…um, in drag?”

Liz burst into laughter.

“Whattt? I’m serious.”

“I’ll bet you are,” the woman giggled. But when she saw his expression, she immediately understood. “You’re trying to meet up with Matt aren’t you?”

He hesitantly nodded.

“Oh, boy,” she exhaled as she weighed her options.

“Liz please. How else am I going to see him? He can’t sneak over and I literally feel like a princess in a dungeon with a crocodile filled moat. I tried to compromise with Dad but you know how he is and I-”

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank, you!” the boy squealed as he threw his arms around the woman.

“I just can’t get in the way of love. I feel like Friar Tuck in Romeo and Juliet.”

Jason giggled. “Well, it’s literally time to become Juliet. I know you have tons of makeup, let’s go!”

“Ugh, making diva demands already,” she chuckled. “I’ll be right back.”

—

“I really resent the fact that all it takes is a little mascara and lip gloss to make you become a prettier woman than I’ll ever be,” Liz said as she curled the boy’s ebony waves with the curling iron.

“It’s a talent,” he said smugly. “But not even. Liz you’re hot, that’s why Dad likes you.”

“Well he sometimes has a funny of showing it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know what I want in life. I’m an older woman and-”

“Thirty-eight is not old.”

“Okay fine, but I’m not getting any younger. I would love to be married one of these days but your father and I aren’t even on the same book, let alone the same page.”

“Does he…talk about my mom a lot?” Jason asked quietly.

“No, but we’ll be at dinner, watching a movie or anything really and he’ll space out. His thoughts will trail off and I can tell that he’s thinking about her. He even says her name in his sleep sometimes.”

“Oh wow, poor Dad.”

“Yeah, your mother was clearly the love of his life and I don’t think I’ll ever live up to that.”

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“I’ve tried but he doesn’t like talking about her to me.”

“Oh…well…I don’t know.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry for bringing that up. Must be uncomfortable for you.”

Jason didn’t respond so Liz changed the subject altogether. “You look so beautiful!”

“Of course I do.”

“Don’t get too conceited, I did have quite the challenge contouring all of the masculinity away.”

“Shut up,” he cackled.

“Well you look good! Just like Scarlet O'Hara.”

“Matt might not like it…But then again, he got into drag when we were in London to avoid the cops and-”

“Whattt?”

Jason cleared his throat. “Nevermind.”

“Andddd all done.”

The boy pushed himself out of the chair and into his bathroom. “Oh my God! I look so fishy!”

“That’s a good thing right?”

“Yes! I look like a real girl.”

“Well you might want to work on that voice,” she joked.

The brunette cackled before rushing into his closet. “I don’t think I have anything really feminine to wear butttt this will do.” He grabbed the intricately detailed Ed Hardy t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

“Oooo, and I have the cutest fur coat that will look good on you,” Liz added.

“Yes!”

The woman smiled and went to retrieve the final touches before the pair made their way downstairs. Jason became nervous and reluctant when he realized that his father was still seated at the table.

“Where’s Lucian?” he whispered.

“In the studio,” Liz replied.

The boy pursed his lips as they continued to make their way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Mr. Dardo asked without looking up from his newspaper.

“I’m going to take Jason shopping,” Liz informed.

“Take John with you.”

“That won’t be necessary,” the boy said, barely audible.

Mr. Dardo finally glanced up and gasped when he saw his son. “Wha-What? Why?”

“People won’t recognize me, therefore I don’t need a babysitter.”

The man didn’t respond as he took in the delicate features on the boy’s face  that the makeup had created. He sighed, “You look just like your mother.”

“Thanks, Dad. We’ll be back later, okay?”

Mr. Dardo nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The duo headed out of the door, but not before Liz glanced over her shoulder at the man. He had buried his face into his palms causing her heart to ache.

“Come on, Liz!” Jason rushed with a light laugh. “My public awaits.”


	19. Chapter 19

Ronis only managed to eat half of the filet mignon and two of her chocolate desserts.

“What a waste of food,” Oliver sighed.

“Not even! I’m going to eat all of this eventually. Hopefully with your help.”

Sure,” the boy chuckled as he signed the check to pay for the meal. He then grabbed all three of the to go bags and the duo headed towards the exit.

“I’ll get the door,” Ronis said but the boy immediately protested.

“You’re a lady. Ladies don’t hold doors open for guys.” The boy said as he pressed his back against the frame to create a pathway for the girl.

“That’s so sexist.”

“I’m sorry, I’m old-fashioned.”

“Clearly.”

“My nanny told me that a lady’s hands are to remain soft. The guy should work hard so she doesn’t have to.”

“And what’s a woman supposed to do? Lay around and have children?”

“Only if she wants to, but one thing is required: loving her man unconditionally.”

“That’s fair.”

The boy smiled.

“But you have to let me hold the door open for you sometimes. This isn’t the 1950s.”

“If I’m on crutches or in a wheelchair…”

“You are something else.”

Oliver frowned. “I’m not. I was just raised to step up and be the man that my nanny taught me to be, and I realized I wasn’t.”

Ronis scoffed. “By not holding the door?”

“By nearly losing you.”

The girl was grateful for the nightfall that concealed the rosy hue in her cheeks. Without a word, she wrapped her arm around his as they made their way back to the hotel.

“What was baby Oli like?”

The boy took in a sharp breath. “Baby Oli was pretty cool. He was happy and yet terrified all the time.”

“Why terrified?”

“Well, my dad says that from the moment I could talk, I came out as trans and that I wanted to be referred to as Oliver and at such an early age, there was nothing he could do about it. But my mum thought otherwise. I don’t know much about my parents divorce, but I know that she didn’t want… someone…like me…for a child, so she left.”

“Oh, no,” Ronis gasped.

“I vaguely remember her leaving but I do remember lots of shouting and me missing her and wanting her to come back, but she never did. I did, however, receive letters from her so I guess she doesn’t hate me but just doesn’t understand.”

“She shouldn’t have to understand you to love you, Oliver. You’re her child and that’s all that should matter.”

The boy shrugged. “I mean, once I got older, I wanted to reach out to her in ways beyond letters, but in addition to my dad not having it, she always seemed to be out of the country on holiday. But I did see my sister Jackie from time to time. I always got the sense that she didn’t care for having a trans brother much because she never called me Oliver. She’d refer to me as ‘little sibling’ or ‘kid’. And when I’d ask about our mother, she’d always glance at dad before answering like: she’s out of town, she sends her love, etc.”

“So you think there was a ‘protect Oli’ conspiracy going on?”

“Absolutely. But one day Jackie slipped up. She was like 'Mum’s good, but the baby has pneumonia.’ If looks could kill, to this day I swear she’d be dead from the expression on my dad’s face.”

“Oh, wow so she had other kids?”

“Three. I would tell you what genders they were or what they look like, but her Facebook is private,” he chuckled to mask his pain.

“Oli, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. I eventually accepted that she really didn’t want to see me because the presence of my nanny’s love was so strong.”

“She sounds so amazing.”

“She was. When I first started my T shots at around age ten, I was scared, but she was there step by step. And afterwards, we’d go to the candy store and buy my weight in sweets.”

“Amazing.”

“Yeah, good ole Nanny Lynn. You remind me of her at times.”

“Which times?”

“When you speak your mind and show what a strong woman you are.”

“Sooooo all the time?” she giggled.

“Of course, babe,” he replied as they rounded the corner into the hallway towards their rooms.

“Okay, Oliver. Now you’re just trying to tease me.”

The boy frowned. “How so?”

“Calling me ‘babe’ while you look so good, it’s like dangling the ‘girlfriend’ title in front of my face or something.”

The boy simply smiled. “What are your plans for the rest of the evening?”

“I’ll probably watch reality television and sulk.”

“Well, instead of sulking, why don’t you come to my room? I want to show you something.”

“Okay… I like being shown things.”

Oliver chuckled and they made their way down the hall to his hotel room. He somehow managed to balance the three bags and his room key before unlocking the door and letting the girl enter first.

Ronis immediately slid onto the boy’s bed and made herself comfortable while he tucked what he could into the mini refrigerator.

“What do you wanna show meeeee?”

“Well, first, I want to show you this song I wrote.”

The girl sat up as he plopped down next to her and handed her the black, leather bound songbook. Ronis quickly read the song and pouted. “Aww, Oli, of course I can’t say goodbye to you. I can admit to being bratty, abrasive, intrusive and downright bitchy at times but I know how to admit my wrongs and I try to remain honest. And honestly, I’ve never felt this way about anyone, the way I feel about you.”

“I-”

“Hold on, let me finish.”

He chuckled. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Although I don’t regret hooking up with Jaylen, who I really should apologize to,” she trailed off but quickly regained focus. “I want you to be my future, my first and my everything and I’m willing to wait for you.”

Oliver leaned in and kissed the girl. Ronis immediately threw her arms around his neck and attempted to straddle his lap when he stopped her.

“Ugh, sorry, sorry,” she groaned as she returned to her spot.

“I have something else for you,” he announced before pushing himself off of the bed. The boy opened up the little pocket on his suitcase before pulling out a small black box and making his way back to the girl’s side.

“Eee!! What is it?! Is it jewelry? A necklace? Or maybe a-”

Oliver silenced her with his lips. “I feel like I’m going to have to do that a lot,” he chuckled.

“I’d like that,” Ronis breathlessly admitted.

Oliver smiled and pecked her lips once more before explaining. “I’m on this journey of figuring out who I am and that does overwhelm my thought process at times but what remains stable in my mind is my love for you. Soooo, will you be my girl?”

“Officially?”

“Officially,” Oliver assured.

“Well, duh! I’ve been waiting for that question since you first said hello! Yes!”

The boy blushed. “And I hope this little chachki is just the beginning of the great things that are bound to come.” He placed the box in her hands.

Ronis flipped the lid and instantly squealed at the top of her lungs. “Oh my God! You have no idea how much I love this!” The girl immediately removed the leather Anya Hindmarch sticker from it’s casing. It was a box letter 'R’ that stood for the girl’s name and love for her favorite designer.

 

“I know it’s just a sticker, but that rainbow mink coat that you love so much might take a little longer to save up for,” he laughed.

“Oli, hush! This is soooo perfect that I don’t even know if I want to peel the back to place it anywhere. Eee! It’s so cute, thank you, baby!” Ronis gushed as she threw her arms around his neck once again.

Oliver winced causing her to pull away.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” he assured. “It’s just an odd habit I suppose.”

“Interesting.”

“I got my 'top surgery’ done right after high school. It’s healed for the most part, but I’ve never let anyone as close to me as you get. You tend to lay your head on my chest a lot,” he giggled.

“Sorryyyy.”

“It’s more than okay. I better get used to it though, huh?”

Ronis bit her lip as she nodded. Oliver pulled the girl into his lap and allowed her to straddle him before a full makeout session ensued.

Oliver ran his fingers through the girl’s hair without consequence while her hands explored his chest. She crept down to the boy’s waist and slowly began to push up the hem of his hoodie.

When he didn’t protest, she continued; getting a decent feel of his softly sculpted abs and happy trail. The girl slid her hands underneath the sweatshirt and just below his pecs, she began to lightly scratch and gently drag her nails across his skin. Once she reached his stomach, he did his best to suppress his laughter.

“Oh, so you’re ticklish,” she whispered against his lips.

“Noooo,” he laughed.

“Too late.” Ronis danced her fingers along the boy’s stomach and he squirmed and cackled under her touch.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, Oliver rolled the girl onto her back and pinned her wrists above her head.

“I’m not ticklish,” he repeated sternly.

“Whatever you say, babe,” Ronis giggled.

The boy leaned down and gave her neck a firm bite in retaliation. To his delight, she moaned out in pleasure.

Ronis secured her legs around his waist as the boy began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck and chest before sitting up.

The girl frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Oliver grinned. “Besides trusting you way too much? Nothing.”

The boy pulled at the sleeve of his hoodie and slowly began to remove it while Ronis watched in excitement. She was exposed to his pale body one inch at a time until he was pulling the navy blue fleece over his head.

Oliver self-consciously covered his chest with his arms before dropping them. Ronis reached up and gently traced the light scarring underneath the boy’s pecs.

“Does it hurt?”

He shook his head. “The scars are supposed to become less noticeable over time. They say working out and gaining muscle helps to camouflage it as well. It hasn’t been a year yet, so I’m hoping for the best.”

“You’re beautiful,” Ronis exhaled. She sat up and gave each scar a delicate kiss before taking his lips once again.

The couple made out for a few more minutes before calming down. Oliver didn’t want things to escalate too quickly so they settled into a cuddle with her head on his bare chest. After sharing idle chat, watching a few hours of television and declaring that the hair on her legs would probably grow back soon, Ronis had fell asleep.

Oliver smiled at the girl’s snoring as he carefully slid from underneath her. He retrieved his black bag from his suitcase, entered the bathroom and swung the door close but it didn’t completely catch the latch.

He removed his jeans and shivered at the brisk air that being dressed in only your boxers was bound to bring. The boy lowered the lid to the toilet and sat on the cold plastic before pulling an alcohol wipe out of the black bag. He sanitized a spot on his upper thigh, tossed the wipe into the trash then retrieved a sterile syringe and vial of his hormone replacement.

Oliver expertly extracted the clear liquid when he heard a light knock on the door.

“Oli?” Ronis called in a groggy voice.

“Um, yeah? Do you need to use the loo?”

“No…are you okay?”

“Yeah…”

The girl peered into the room before slowly entering. “Does that hurt?”

“Well, it isn’t pleasant, but I’m used to it.”

Ronis made her way to her boyfriend’s side and sank to the cold tiles next to the toilet before grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers.

Oliver’s expression was a combination of a smile and a pout. The boy was  beyond touched by how much his girlfriend wanted to understand his world and comfort him from the grimy side of it.

“Babe, you got some hairy ass legs,” she giggled.

“Thanks,” he chuckled as he positioned the syringe against the prepped skin. The boy slowly stuck the needle into his flesh and as he took a deep breath, Ronis softly kissed the back of his hand.

He took his time and slowly emptied the syringe. After about a minute, he exhaled. “Babe, can you grab a band-aid from my bag, please?”

“Of course,” the girl replied. Ronis grabbed the black bag, looked into it and giggled at the box of Spider-Man bandages. She pulled one from its packaging and just as Oliver removed the needle, the girl was there ready to stop the miniscule bleeding.

“I feel like removing the band-aid would actually hurt more than the shot with all this hair you’ve got on your legs,” Ronis teased as she secured the adhesive to his skin.

“Oh my God, it totally does,” he cackled.

“Dork. Well, rest assured that I’ll definitely be taking you to the candy store in the morning and I’ll buy your weight in sweets.”

Oliver beamed. “Thank you. And call me dork all you want. I’m now your dork…officially.”

“Finally.”

He chuckled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They shared a passionate kiss before the boy led his girlfriend back to bed where they returned to making out. Within a few minutes, Ronis was down to just her panties as they eagerly explored each other’s bodies until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Knowing exactly who it was, the boy groaned. He quickly slid off the bed, over to the exit and opened it enough just to stick his head out.

“Hey, kiddo!” David greeted.

“Hi, Dad,” he said quietly.

“Well, don’t be rude, let me in,” the man said as he pushed the door open and walked past the boy.

Before Oliver’s father could see anything inappropriate, Ronis dove underneath the blankets.

“Oh!” the man said, clearly pleasantly surprised. “Why didn’t you tell me that you were fucking?! I wouldn’t have interrupted.”

“Dad,” Oliver hissed through gritted teeth. “It’s not even like that. We were just…fooling around.”

“Oh my God,” the girl mumbled in embarrassment as she sank even further into the sheets.

“Awesome! So is this the friends with the benefits type of thing or-”

“We’re together,” Oliver announced.

“Really?! Oh, it’s just all good news tonight!”

“Yeah, thanks, Dad. Goodnight,” the boy rushed.

“So, Ronis, welcome to the family. You seem like a great girl and you make my son very happy. Hopefully you don’t have herpes.”

“Um, I definitely don’t,” the girl assured, clearly offended.

“Dad, please leave.”

“Okay, okay. You guys be safe,” he said as he made his way towards the door. “Ronis, I also have a few tippets for you: Oliver is extremely ticklish, he has a small birthmark on his left arse cheek and-”

The boy quickly ushered his father out of the room before he could embarrass him any further. “Goodnight, Dad!” Oliver said with the slam of the door. He turned to his girlfriend. “I’m so…beyond sorry.”

“Herpes? Really? And why’d you tell him we were 'fooling around’? That just sounds so- ugh.”

“Babe, I’m sorry. I’m new at this, I didn’t know what to say. And he has no concept of a filter whatsoever, so he’ll just say whatever and I’ll most likely have to apologize for him for the rest of my life.”

The girl frowned and folded her arms. Oliver smiled and made his way to the bed. “Are you mad at me?”

Ronis turned away from him.

The boy crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. “Don’t be mad at me,” he pleaded in a soft voice before kissing her bare shoulder.

She didn’t respond.

“Or stay mad. It’ll be fun figuring out what breaks you,” Oliver growled before rolling the girl onto her back.

“All I can think about is your father being joyous over the fact that I don’t have herpes,” she hissed.

The boy groaned.

“With that being said, if you ever let him interrupt a hook up or tell him that we’re hooking up, you’ll never have to worry about 'being in your head’ again because you won’t have one.”

Oliver gulped. “Yes ma'am.”

“Mhm. You may now proceed with your sexual persuasions.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said as he kissed the girl’s chest, then boobs before leaving a trail of firm kisses along her stomach; only stopping at the top of her panties.

Ronis allowed the boy to do whatever he was comfortable doing to her which included a lot of kissing all over her body and fondling her boobs. The girl had a strong sense of patience when it came to Oliver and unlike her past hook ups, there wasn’t an urge to rush to the finale because she didn’t want it to end. Each touch ignited all of her senses and although they were both inexperienced, the couple just went with the flow and enjoyed every minute of it.

Oliver kissed all along the girl’s hips and waistline before slowly kissing the top of her panties.

Ronis gasped and practically flinched.

The boy frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just, woo, you have me on edge,” she giggled breathlessly.

“I’m guessing that’s a good thing?”

“Yesss baby, I just want you…really, really badly.”

The boy’s smile was a little smug as he kissed the top of the girl’s panties again before moving a little lower and kissing a spot where the nerve endings were more sensitive.

“Oh my God.”

Oliver was hesitant, but he then moved even lower and kissed the fabric of the girl’s cotton panties, directly over her slit.

Ronis’ back instinctively arched and the boy simply watched in astonishment.

“Whoa,” he exhaled.

“You’re driving me crazyyy.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

It made the boy feel good that what he was doing seemed to bring the girl some semblance of pleasure. He wanted to take it to the next level. Oliver suggestively walked his fingers along the girl’s panty line before pausing and giving her a look.

Ronis glanced down at her boyfriend and nodded, giving the boy permission to grab the hem of her panties and slowly pull them down. She eagerly lifted her hips to aid the boy who effortlessly slid the pink cotton down the girl’s legs before tossing them to the side. The girl giggled while the boy kissed along her smooth gams until he reached her thigh.

“Do I just…” he trailed off, but the girl got the jist.

“Have you ever watched porn?”

The boy immediately went bright crimson. “Once…a few years ago,” he quietly admitted.

“Aww, babe, it’s okay. What kind did you watch?”

“It was this really cheesy…um, the plumber goes to the home of a lonely housewife to 'lay the pipe’, which he does…literally.”

Ronis giggled.

“When he goes down on her, it looks like he’s making out with her vagina and I was like ‘oooookay’.”

“You didn’t like it?”

“Well, yeah but I didn’t like the way it made me feel… I don’t know,” he said barely audible.

“Oliver, you can tell me,” his girlfriend supportively assured.

“I never watch porn because I don’t like…I don’t like being turned on.”

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed. “How come?”

“People get turned on and masterbate but I’ve never… I’ve never did any of  that; no orgasms or anything.”

“Really?” Ronis asked in disbelief.

Oliver nodded. “I…never do that because I have something between my legs that shouldn’t be there. I’ve never been comfortable with it and to touch it or derive any type of pleasure from it… I-I just, ugh,” he said with a cringe.

“But that’s completely understandable.”

He gave her a look. “Yeah?”

“Yes, dork. Ya know, if you’d open up to me more often, you’d see that I’m an understanding, loving, courteous-”

“Humble,” the boy jokingly added.

“Absolutely!”

Oliver laughed before kissing the girl’s leg again.

“You don’t have to do what pornstars do,” Ronis assured. “Do what feels natural to you.”

The boy exhaled before kissing the girl’s inner thigh. Then again and again; each time inching closer to her slit causing Ronis to quiver in anticipation. Oliver paused at her opening and then finally, gently kissed her love button.

“Oh my God,” she gasped.

Oliver wasted no time kissing the girl’s clit a second time before placing his mouth over the sensitive bundle and giving it a gentle suck.

“Fuck,” Ronis moaned out as her thighs uncontrollably closed around his head.

The boy knew that it meant he was doing something right so he continued. He tried applying different pressures and even rubbed his tongue over the spot until the girl shouted: “Oh my God, right there!” He became even more thrilled when her words became incoherent.

Only when the girl’s breathing grew ragged and her movements became spastic did he start to worry. And when Ronis slapped the bed, seemingly tapping out, the boy pulled his mouth away.

“Is everything okay?”

“So good…so good,” she panted.

Oliver smiled and placed his mouth over the girl once more.

“Oh fuck, babe. I’m gonna cum again.”

 _Again?_ he thought. _I don’t remember a first time._

“Don’t stop… please don’t stop,” Ronis pleaded as she laced her fingers through his messy brown hair.

There was no way that the boy would stop since he was now aware of the amount of pleasure that he was bringing the girl. Oliver increased the pressure of his sucking and just as warm juices from her sugar walls flooded his mouth, Ronis began to pull away.

“Okay, okay,” she whimpered. “Ohh, God.”

“Did I do good?”

The girl nodded as the euphoria continued to wash over her body in light convulsions.

“Is the shaking normal?” he asked, a little concerned that he’d gone too far and ruptured a nerve or something. “Are you in pain?”

“No,” she exhaled. “It was so good, baby. This has only happened once before when I rubbed one out all night. It’s like the orgasms of all orgasms and it feels soooo good.”

Even more proud of himself, the boy smiled. “Should I do it again?”

“Nooooo,” she pleaded. “It’d probably hurt from overstimulation.”

“Oh, okay. Well if you ever want it again, let me know.”

“In the morning,” Ronis giggled.

“Every morning,” the boy said lustfully. He leaned down to kiss her but paused. “I should probably brush my teeth.”

The girl’s immediate reaction was a frown and Oliver quickly explained.

“Well, I was just down there, I can’t kiss you.”

“I don’t mind. But I mean…did it taste bad to you?”

The boy thought for a minute. “Honestly, no. There are different notes of sweet and tangy. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“What candy would you compare it to?” she asked with a cheeky smile.

“Like ‘Sweet Tarts’.”

The girl pulled her boyfriend down by the neck and pressed their lips together.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you more.”

“Not even! I love you most. Literally from the moment that I saw you, I told Jason that I thought I was pregnant cause you were so sexy.”

The boy blushed. “Well-”

“Nope! I win!”

“Fine, but the moment I saw you, I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen in my life. Your hair, your edgy style, it was like FKA Twigs meets Diana Ross or something, I don’t know,” he chuckled nervously. “I didn’t want to like you because if you can’t love yourself…well, you know the rest. I didn’t think I had a chance and I didn’t even want to try because relationships tend to lead to things and I didn’t know what you’d think of me.”

“I think you’re beautiful.” She affectionately grabbed his hand to show her support.

“And no matter how cold or standoffish I was, you would still ask me how I was doing and manage to make me smile in some way.”

“Aww, my precious little psycho,” she giggled.

The boy laughed. “So maybe I loved you at first sight.”

“Nooooo, that doesn’t count this round! I’ve already won!”

“Until next time,” he growled before kissing her again.

—

Jason had answered all of Matt’s FaceTime calls with his thumb over the camera so that the boy could be surprised by his ultra glamorous makeover.

“Babe, your camera is fucked, I still can’t see you.”

“I know, I know. I’m on the way though. Meet me in the food court.”

“Alright.”

They hung up.

“You are such a prankster,” Liz giggled as she parked the car in front of the mall.

The baby drag queen eagerly jumped out and quickly rushed towards the entrance of the building. Once inside, he turned the corner and spotted his boyfriend seated at the small table in front of McDonald’s. He couldn’t help himself from grinning as he made his way over.

Jason suppressed his giggles as he slid in the chair across from the other boy. Matt glanced up and began to cackle.

“You’re coming for my gig!”

All the brunette’s excitement immediately dissipated. “Aww, how’d you know it was me?!”

“You’re my boo! I could probably pick your breathing out in a line up. But this time, your eyes, your smile and that hickey I left on your neck the other night, gave you away.”

“Ugh, fine Sherlock,” he groaned.

“You look so fucking hot.”

There was something about his tone that made Jason raise one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. “You seem pretty interested in me as a girl.”

“Well, duh.”

“Thought you weren’t attracted to girls.”

“You aren’t a girl.”

“I know but- nevermind. I’m so happy to see you, baby.”

“Same.” Matt smiled and leaned across the table to press his lips against Jason’s that were coated with Mac’s Please Me shade of pale pink.

“Let’s go to the bathroom,” the brunette whispered.

Without another word, Matt took the cue and grabbed the boy’s hand. They stood only to be greeted by a grinning Liz.

“So, where will the shopping begin?”

“Liz, thank you for doing this for me but we can meet you back here in an hour.”

“Or two,” Matt interjected.

The woman giggled. “I know I’m the 'cool’ one, but I’d feel really weird just letting you guys wander off to have sex.”

“Not evennnn,” Jason assured. “I actually want to go shopping. I’m picky and will probably take forever.”

“It’s true,” the other boy added.

“I simply want to spare you from the agony.”

She folded her arms. “I was a teenager once.”

“Like three years ago, right?” Matt asked.

“Flattery won’t help you. If you guys go unsupervised, the first bathroom stall, changing room or empty car will turn into lover’s lane.”

Jason gasped. “I’m not some kind of slut.”

Matt suppressed his grin.

“I’m not saying that you are and you won’t become one on my watch.”

The boy exhaled loudly in exasperation.

“Sorry, but I can’t. I mean once you turn eighteen, who cares, but-”

“We get it,” Matt assured. “Babe, it’s fine. I’ll buy you one of those big pretzels that you like.” He interlocked their fingers and began to lead his boyfriend across the food court.

“I don’t want a pretzel, I want you,” he mumbled once he was out of Liz’s earshot.

“Well we have to get what we can take, my love.”

“Well, what if we start running? There’s no way she’ll be able to catch us.”

“True, but she was nice enough to do this in the first place. You don’t want to burn that bridge do you?”

The brunette sighed. “No.”

“Babe, cheer up! At least we’re together and I can do this,” he said as he rustled Jason’s elegantly curled hair.

“Heyyy!” the brunette whined.

“And this,” he continued before pinching the boy’s sides.

“Ow, jerk, what the heck-”

And most importantly, this,” Matt got out before taking his lips.

Jason’s annoyances quickly faded as he melted into his boyfriend’s touch.

“You’re lucky that I love you,” the brunette exhaled.

“I am lucky,” he declared before stealing another quick peck.

Jason wiped the lipstick from his boyfriend’s mouth as they continued their stroll through the mall with Liz a few yards behind; enough space for the couple to have privacy but also enough space to keep an eye on them.

“Oooo, music store,” Jason announced. They had no choice but to enter. The brunette scanned through the new releases. “Ugh, I can’t wait until mine gets here.”

“Well, it won’t be long now,” Matt said proudly. “How’s everything going in the studio?”

“Really good. Um… Bob…is currently mastering the things I’ve already recorded and he says he has some compositions he wants me to look at to see if I’m interested in recording them, if not he’ll give them to another artist. But I want my first album to be music that’s all mine, ya know?”

“Absolutely. And it’ll be so incredibe because it’s all yours.”

“Thanks, baby. Lu-Bob,” he quickly corrected. “Bob, says that at the rate we’re going, we’ll definitely be able to finish everything in three weeks or less. I also want to get in there and have some of the beats be my piano, guitar or busted violin,” he chuckled.

“Well, make that clear to Bob the slob.”

Jason laughed even harder. “I will.”

Matt bit down on his lip as he stared at the other boy. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Even dressed as a girl?”

“Mhm.”

The brunette looked at his boyfriend incredulously. “I’m starting to think that you’re more attracted to me this way.”

“Not even. They’re about equal.”

“What?” he asked in disbelief. “So you’re attracted to me as a girl?”

“Well…I meant to tell you this sooner, but I’m pretty sure I’m bisexual.”

Jason didn’t know what to think but he was certain about the twinge of jealousy he felt. “So, what? Am I in competition with girls now too?”

“No,” Matt said instantly. “You’re not in competition with anyone because you’re in a league of your own.”

“What kind of girls?”

“Huh?”

“What kind of girls do you like?” the brunette demanded as he folded his arms.

“Um, well I take a lot into account. They have to have a nice smile, feisty personality, um-”

“Raven?”

“Raven is hot but no. Her personality kills it for me.”

“Ronis?”

The boy thought for a second. “Hmm, yeah I’d fuck her.”

Jason gasped. “Matt!”

“Whatttt? I’m being honest.”

The brunette frowned and gently flicked the other boy’s nose. “Now I have to drop her as a friend because everytime I see her, I’ll have that image in my head.”

“Don’t ask questions you may not want to know the answer to,” the boy said with a shrug.

“But I wasn’t expecting the answer to be that you’re attracted to my friend!”

“It’s not even like that. She’s just pretty. You find other guys attractive, be happy that I’m at least honest about it.”

The words shouldn’t have stung Jason as much as they did but to avoid appearing hurt, the boy rounded the CD display seemingly in search of something good to listen to but his boyfriend knew better than that.

Matt pulled the boy close by the waist.

“Babe, I’m sorry. That came out harsher than I meant. There are plenty of pretty people in the world, but you’re the only one who gives me heart palpitations.”

“Okay,” he sighed. “I just have to be prepared to cut a bitch if she flirts with you.”

Matt laughed. “Well you might have to check yourself because with this mug and that ass, you’re driving me crazy,” he whispered.

“Good to know. Maybe she’ll make another appearance one day.”

“With Pearl?” Matt asked hopefully.

“Pfft, don’t get your hopes up.”

As Matt laughed and pulled the boy into a kiss, people began to cheer from the other side of the store.

“Thank you, thank you,” someone said over the microphone. “Anyone else want to come up and sing a little something?”

“Ooo, let’s go watch!” the brunette said excitedly as he pulled his boyfriend along.

They made their way to the small stage set up at the back of the store to find a man offering the microphone to anyone brave enough to sing something in front of the growing crowd.

A petite redheaded woman accepted.

“Alright, sweetheart, what’s your name?”

“Debby,” she replied with a snort.

“Alright, Debby and what are you gonna sing?”

“I’m gonna sing Lucky Lips.”

“Well with a face like yours, you need something lucky on it, honey.”

Debby gasped.

“Kidding! Kidding! Go ahead.”

Some old folk music began to play while Debby confidently sang out of pitch, out of tempo and out of tune along to it.

“Whoaaa, okay,” the man said as he grabbed the microphone. “Um…good job, Debby. Anybody else?”

“Poor thing,” Matt chuckled.

“I wanna play somethinggg,” Jason said quietly.

“Go for it, babe,” his boyfriend said supportively.

“Do you have a keyboard?” the brunette asked the man before Matt discreetly poked his leg.

“You’re in drag,” he whispered. “Girl voice, girl voice.”

Jason cleared his throat. “I’ll play something if you have a keyboard or guitar,” the boy said in a higher pitch.

Matt did his best to not burst into laughter.

“Well, _this is_ a music store, little lady,” the man retorted with a chuckle.

Jason glanced over at Matt to see if the man’s tone had struck a nerve, but the boy was laughing right with him. The brunette smiled and replied. “Well, give me either and I’ll blow you away.”

“Wow, I love the confidence! Somebody get this woman a guitar.”

Jason took the stage and accepted the microphone. “This is Debby’s redemption.” He was handed the guitar and he immediately began to play an instrumental version of his summer hit.

The crowd hooted and hollered and when he was done the man took to the stage again. “That was amazing! She looks like Selena Gomez and plays like Jimi Hendrix.”

Jason chuckled. “Thanks,” he said in the most feminine voice he could muster.

“Would you play something else for us?”

“Sure,” the boy got out before he noticed a young man in the crowd pull out his camera. Increasingly paranoid of any press, Jason quickly returned the guitar. “Oh no, sorry I have to go.”

“Aw, well give it up for- what was your name?”

“Um, Ronis.”

“Give it up for Ronis!”

The boy grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and quickly pulled him along to the exit before a young girl stopped Matt.

“Hey, aren’t you dating Jason Dardo?”

“Um, I-” he stammered but Jason interjected by pulling at his arm again. They rushed out of the store and the brunette immediately began to panic.

“Shit,” he hissed. “I just knew I shouldn’t have taken you out in public. I don’t want you to be hounded. This is so bad. If she says something then, ugh-”

“Baby, calm down. Being recognized by one little kid in the mall doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means something to me, Matt! All it takes is one person to post or say something then here we are with more drama.”

“I guess you’re right. I’m sorry.”

The boy sighed. “It’s not your fault. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Where do you wanna go?”

“Isn’t your house empty right now?”

“Yeah but there’s no way Liz is gonna leave us there alone.”

“I know, I know. I just wanna watch a movie or something.”

“Will your dad be suspicious if you return home from shopping with no bags?”

“I don’t care,” he groaned. “I just want to get out of public.”

“Alright, Pumpkin, alright,” Matt said calmly as he kissed the back of the baby drag queen’s hand before they informed Liz of the new plan.

—

After trailing Matt to his house, Liz was invited to watch the cult classic _Clueless_ with the couple.

“Do you realize that I was seventeen when this movie came out? It was 1995, I was one of the hottest girls in school with my grunge look down packed and you kids weren’t even born yet.”

“Aw, Liz don’t feel old. It was only twenty-one years ago,” Jason teased.

The woman tossed a single popcorn at him.

“How did telegrams work?” Matt asked.

Liz cackled. “You guys are such jerks.”

“But we like youuu,” the brunette declared.

“I like you too.”

They finished out the movie, started another and before long, it was near midnight.

“I don’t wanna leaveee,” Jason whined as he tightened his grip around his boyfriend’s waist.

“And I don’t want you to leave,” Matt replied. “But I don’t want you to get into trouble either.”

“I won’t as long as Liz vouches for me.”

The woman yawned. “I will, but need I remind you, I’m an old woman and it’s way past my bedtime.”

Jason sniffled. “When are we gonna do this again?”

“Again?” Liz asked in disbelief. “How often do you kids need to see each other? You were only apart for two days before we did this!”

“I knowww, but…” the brunette pouted.

She exhaled loudly. “I get it. You’re in love.”

Jason nodded.

“But your love is the kind that gets people in trouble,” she chuckled. “I guess we can go to ‘the movies’ tomorrow.”

“Thank you!” Jason squealed as he threw his arms around the woman.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Now let’s go, let’s go. I’m tired and you guys have the FaceTime to communicate.”

Matt pulled his boyfriend into a passionate smooch. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again. And then again as Jason wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck.

Liz tapped the brunette’s shoulder. “Okay, that’s enough Romeo.”

“I love you,” he said once more.

“Yamaha,” Matt declared.

“Tick, tick, tick,” the woman rushed.

“Wait, he has lipstick on him,” Jason said as he wiped the makeup away with his thumb.

“Jason,” Liz groaned.

“Okay, okay,” he got out before kissing Matt yet again, effectively getting more lipstick on the boy. “Oops, let me just-”

“Let’s go!”

—

At around one in the morning, Jason and Liz tiptoed back into the dark glass house. The smell of the Gurkha cigar smoke sent chills down the boy’s back. When the brunette noticed the low light of the lit end of the cigar glowing in the living room, he cleared his throat.

“He-Hey, Dad. You’re up late.”

“I really don’t understand you,” the man replied quietly.

“Wha-What do you mean?”

“‘Jason Dardo’s Boo Spotted Kissing A Hot Girl’- that’s only one of the dozen blog posts made in the past hour.”

The boy’s heart dropped.

“I should’ve saw this coming, so maybe I’m the stupid one, but for you to do anything in public and not expect me to find out is just retarded,” he said without raising his voice. “These people will hide in bushes, follow you- we have a publicist team whose sole job is to track down the first hint of anything pertaining to you and yet you still think you’ll be able to be discreet. The drag thing was fine but you just had to meet up with that boy. And Liz,” the man continued calmly. “How dare you?”

“Dad, don’t blame Liz,” Jason pleaded. “She was just doing me a favor.”

“It isn’t her place to do you favors!” Mr. Dardo exploded.

“Then what is my place, Paul?” Liz demanded.

The man scoffed. “You clearly don’t know cause you never stay in it.”

“I’ve done nothing but care for you and in return, you’ve been so cold lately. I don’t know what changed but you’re not the same.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I love you!”

Mr. Dardo didn’t respond so she continued to speak.

“I love you…and I wish that you felt the same way. I wish that we could be on the same page at least about that. Love, marriage-”

“You will never be my wife!”

The statement seemed to have layers; each one effectively stinging the woman as they sank in. She would never fill the shoes of the man’s first love and she wouldn’t ever be given the chance to. At that moment, Liz knew that her relationship was over.

“Well, I’m glad that I know where we stand,” she said quietly but her voice echoed clearly throughout the large, sparse room.

The man had nothing else to say so he took a deep inhale of his cigar.

Liz gave Jason a soft smile without showing her teeth before giving him a firm hug. “I’m only a phone call away if you ever need to talk,” she whispered.

The boy felt like complete shit. “Thanks. Same to you.”

The woman quickly removed the key to the Dardo household from her lanyard and placed it in Jason’s hand before turning on her heel and exiting through the glass door.

“Do you want to go back to London?” his father asked.

“No,” Jason sniffled.

“You need to. It’d save me a whole bunch of trouble.”

“Sorry…but I really want to finish my album.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he exhaled. “Lucian will be here at nine.”

“Okay. So, um, is there anything I should do to debunk this 'cheating scandal’ story?”

“Why should you? It’s not like it’s you in the pictures,” he said sarcastically.

Jason couldn’t help feeling like a complete idiot. “I am really sorry, Dad.”

The man simply puffed on his cigar. A few seconds of tense silence went by before the boy backed out of the room. “Goodnight,” he sighed. Jason slowly took the stairs to his bedroom. When he got there, he quickly shower to wash the drag away then dressed in his pajamas and slid into bed.

He grabbed his phone, clicked on the FaceTime app and was quickly greeted by an error message.

“No WiFi?” the boy mumbled as he tried to connect to the internet once again. He typed in the password. “Incorrect…are you fucking kidding me?” he groaned in exasperation. “Of course he changed it. Fine, I’ll just use my data.” Jason then discovered that his phone was disconnected altogether.

Without WiFi, data or general service, the device was useless on the communication forefront. Completely frustrated, the brunette quickly pushed himself out of bed, out of his room and down the stairs. He found his father in the same spot, but he was now flipping through their family photo album.

The boy felt sentimental, but only for a second before he spoke. “Dad, what’s the WiFi password?”

“It was changed for a reason. You’re cut off.”

“So, do you just expect me to sit in this house with no type of communication with the outside world?!” he exploded.

“I expect you to make your album your number one priority or go back to school.”

“What if I don’t want to do either?! This is all stupid bullshit!”

“Okay,” the man said simply as he turned to the next page in the photo album.

“I’m gonna just run away! Fuck school, fuck my album and fuck you!”

The man chuckled. “Okay, Jason.”

“I’m serious!”

“I’m sure you are, son.”

“Ugh!” The boy tossed his practically useless phone as hard as he could at the nearest glass wall, resulting in a shattered screen.

“Thank God for tantrum proof glass.”

Jason stormed up the stairs to his bedroom, snatched his suitcase which was still filled with clothing from his Disney World trip, and began to stuff anything else from his closet that he could fit into the luggage. When he finished, he had to sit on the bag in order to zip it. He pulled on his favorite hoodie and old  Converse before taking the elevator down to the main floor. Once there he practically sprinted towards the exit, but when his fingers grasped the doorknob, he remembered his father’s security footage.

Jason released his suitcase and the door handle as he burst into tears. After about a minute, he slowly made his way into the living room and sank onto the floor in front of his father’s feet.

“D-Dad, please,” he wept. “Whatever happens, please don’t turn Matt in. H-He’s just so important to me. Don’t you remember how you felt about Mom?”

“Don’t you dare compare that psycho to your mother,” Mr. Dardo hissed. “Don’t you dare.”

The boy’s crying bordered on hysterical. “Dad, I love him and that should be enough!”

“All I ask is that you do something productive without basing decisions that will shape the rest of your life around someone. Especially someone like that.”

“But Matt is what gives me the confidence I need to do what I do. H-Honestly without him, I never would’ve pursued music the way that I do.”

The man simply turned to the next page in the photo album.

“Dad,” he sniffled.

“Jason, you’re starting to annoy me. If you wanna leave, leave. If not, go to bed so that you can be well rested to record tomorrow.”

“I wish it would’ve been you that died instead of Mom!” the boy wept uncontrollably as he pushed himself off of the floor before storming up the stairs to his bedroom; slamming the door behind him.

“Me too,” Mr. Dardo exhaled.

—

Ronis lifted her heavy eyelids and the feeling of waking up in Oliver’s arms was priceless. She smiled as she took in the moment; from the faint smell of coffee brewing in the room next door to the blonde hairs that covered the boy’s arm that even appeared golden when the sunlight hit it just right.

When Oliver noticed that she was awake, he pulled his headphones down to his neck. “Good morning, gorgeous,” he said quietly.

Ronis sat up to face him. “Good morning,” she replied groggily.

Oliver grinned at her raspy voice. That paired with her wild bed head and pouty lips, he found her to be completely adorable. “I like your shag hair,” the boy said as he grabbed one of the curly tendrils.

She weakly slapped his hand away.

He smiled. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a medicated baby.”

The boy chuckled.

“Did you sleep?”

“For a few hours but you were next to me… naked. How is a guy supposed to sleep?”

Ronis laughed as she rolled over so that she could cuddle him. The girl began to lightly trace swirls on her boyfriend’s stomach while he suppressed giggles.

“What are you listening to?”

“Um, this really alternative, underground band. It’s pretty dark.”

“Can I listen?”

The boy was hesitant but he removed the headphones from around his neck,  “I’m not sure if you’ll like it,” he said as he placed them over the girl’s head and ears.

“I love this song! This is The Pit!”

“You know them?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yes! I used to listen to them all the time when I was younger. They are really obscure but super good.”

“Oh, wow and here I thought you couldn’t get any more amazing.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” she said with a wink.

Oliver bit his lip and daringly rustled the girl’s hair.

“Hey!” she barked as she straddled him, unleashing an arsenal of tickles onto his belly.

“Okay, okay!” the boy giggled.

“Are you gonna leave my hair alone?!”

“Yes!” he promised breathlessly.

“Better!” Ronis stopped and as the boy tried to catch his breath, she stole a kiss. “I love you and all, but the rules still apply.”

“I’m aware of this.”

The girl shook her head. “And yet you still want to test me.”

Oliver nodded.

“I’m gonna kick your ass,” she declared as she leaned down to kiss him again. In return, the boy wrapped his arms around her bare waist. Ronis adjusted her hips so that she was settled in between the boy’s legs. The friction of his black cotton boxers against her pussy made the girl wet all over again.

When Ronis slowly began to grind her slit against Oliver’s crotch, the boy became tense and tried to push her away but the girl was steadfast and gripped his shoulders.

“Ronis, n-no, I-I-”

“Shhh, Oli it’s okay.”

“I-I-I- don’t-”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course, bu-but-”

“Then trust me,” she whispered before tenderly kissing him. “I want to be your first.”

Oliver’s heart raced as the panic began to become overwhelming but the girl kissed him again and then again until he started to relax.

Ronis began to grind her hips once again, slowly developing a rhythm between their crotches. Oliver closed his eyes and allowed the new feeling to take over his body.

“Oh my God.”

“Do you want me to stop?” she whispered against his neck.

He exhaled. “No.”

The girl smiled and picked up the pace causing the boy to gasp.

“Oh!” Oliver didn’t know what to do besides hold onto the girl even tighter as his skin began to tingle and the usual butterflies that dwelled in his stomach exploded one by one. “Ronis,” he moaned.

“Yes, baby?”

“I-It feels really good.”

The girl replied by kissing and nibbling on her boyfriend’s neck, effectively sending him over the edge.

“Oh, God,” Oliver got out through ragged breaths as he writhed underneath the girl.

Ronis gave the boy a minute to allow his first orgasmic experience to be a perfect one while she steadily kissed him along his neck and jawline. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he sniffled.

Ronis quickly sat up. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Oliver covered his face with his palms as the uncontrollable tears began to flow.

The girl’s heart sank. “Oli, what’s wrong?”

“I’m so-sorry, I-I-I-I just feel so dis-disgusting,” he wept.

Ronis stroked his hair. “Shhh, Oli, it’s okay,” she cooed.

“It’s not okay!” The boy sat up and rolled the girl off of him. He quickly grabbed a change of clothes and rushed into the bathroom.

Ronis pushed herself off of the bed and over to the bathroom door. She knocked. “Babe?”

Oliver didn’t respond but the sound of the shower quickly masked his sobbing.

Ronis wiped her own eyes and returned to the bed. “You told me not to stop,” she sighed as she tried to figure out what line she’d crossed. _If he wasn’t ready to explore his sexuality, then why’d he let it go this far_ , she asked herself. “But on the other hand, he told me about his insecurities,” the girl sniffled as she palmed her face.

A full forty-five minutes went by before the shower was turned off. Ronis sighed and made her way to the door and knocked again. “Oli?”

“Yeah?” he replied quietly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you..upset with me?”

There was a short pause. “No.”

The girl waited for a longer response, but when she realized that she wasn’t getting one, she spoke again. “Well, I’m sorry anyway. I never want to see you upset. This is all new to me too and-” talking to a closed door made the girl groan in exasperation, “Oli, we’ll talk when you get out.”

“Okay…”

Moments later, the shower started up again. Ronis didn’t know whether to kick the door down or cry from sheer frustration, but she settled on the least problematic option of dressing in her clothing from the previous night before returning to her own room.

—

Jason woke the next morning with what he deemed as the worst headache of his life. He blamed it on the memory of the conversation with his father being replayed in his mind relentlessly. The boy genuinely regretted telling the man that he wished that he was dead, so after showering and gently washing his face around his swollen eyes, he made his way to the main floor.

The kitchen that usually had smells of pancakes and bacon emanating from it was uncomfortably empty without Liz. Jason glanced into the living room and found nothing but the frosted glass walls that shaped the barren room. “Dad?” he called.

When there was no response, the brunette rushed back up the stairs to the man’s bedroom. He knocked; not a sound. Jason slowly turned the knob and entered the room that was clearly Mr. Dardo free.

The boy took a deep breath to avoid panicking as he pressed the button on the nearest intercom.

“Dad, are you here?”

A few moments later, a voice that didn’t belong to his father replied. “No, he left early this morning. Do you need anything?”

“No, John. Did he say where he was going?”

“Nope, he just told me to look after you and left.”

The boy released the button. “Oh, God,” he exhaled.

“Lucian is waiting for you in the studio.”

Jason groaned as he returned to the main floor where he spotted the bodyguard rummaging through the refrigerator.

“John, when my Dad left, how was his demeanor? Was he angry or anything?”

“He seemed pretty somber. I wanted to ask if he was okay, but I just assumed that it had something to do with Ms. Liz.”

“Um, can I use your phone to call her?”

“Sure,” he said as he handed the boy his cell phone.

Jason quickly dialed the only number he had memorized by heart. And while John grabbed slices of deli meats, the brunette stealthily eased out of the room and made his way to the nearest balcony despite the chill as swirls of snowflakes drifting down past him.

“Hello?” Matt answered.

“Hey, babe.”

“Jason,” he exhaled in relief. “I tried to FaceTime you.”

“I know, I know. My phone’s off and now broken. This number belongs to John, the bodyguard.”

“Alright, well are you okay?”

“Not really. I’m pretty much sequestered in this house. I told my dad that I wished he was dead last night and now he’s disappeared. Babe, I just need you so mu-”

“Mr. Lent, what have I told you about using your phone in my classroom?!” Jason heard an unfamiliar voice shout in the background before the line went dead.

Jason groaned in sheer exasperation before returning to the kitchen. “Thanks,” he said as he slammed the man’s phone onto the counter.

“No problem.”

The boy composed himself enough to make his way into the basement and to his surprise, there was a full band in the booth.

“What is this?” he asked.

“It wouldn’t be Jason Dardo music without live guitar and piano,” Lucian replied with a smile.

Jason made his way to the seat next to the man and sighed.

“I thought you’d be more excited about this…”

“I am,” he said before sniffling.

“You okay?”

Jason shook his head.

Lucian pressed the button so that the musicians could hear him. “Take five guys.”

They obliged and exited the studio before the man turned to Jason. “What’s up?”

“Everything is just stressful right now. My dad has disappeared and it’s freaking me out a little.”

“Oh wow, really?”

“Yeah, do you think you could call him really quick?”

“Sure.” Lucian pulled out his phone, called the man, but it went straight to voicemail. “Is there anything else I can do to help?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “Let’s just get to work.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, the sooner we’re done, the sooner you can leave,” he said in a tone that made the words less harsh than they should’ve been.

When the band returned, Jason placed the headphones over his ears.

“Recording, 'Boys Be Like’, take one,” Lucian announced before cueing the start of drums and other sounds for the track before Jason began to sing the uptempo number.

“I don’t wanna see your hot rod

I don’t wanna see you flex

Pick up a damn book

Reading is fundamental and you sound a mess

More like illiterate

Boys be like ‘give me a kiss

Look at me, what are you gonna do with all of this?’

Bitch, you wish!

Boys be like, oh-” the brunette got out before missing the beat. The musicians stopped playing and Lucian paused the track. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay. We’ll pick up from that last line. 'Boys Be Like’ take two,” he said before playing the beat again.

“Boys be like 'baby, I love you’

I roll my eyes, boy bye, cause you told her you loved her too

Boys be like 'why you- ughhhh”

“It wasn’t that off key but I would definitely recommend redoing it.”

Jason simply nodded; frustration with everything clearly evident. And when he got to 'take seven’ without a successful song, he returned the headphones to the stand before exiting the soundproof room. “I’m gonna just give that one to my friend Ronis, I wrote it with her in mind, so.”

“Is it the song or are you just not feeling it? Want to try another song?”

“No, I’m not feeling any of this! Sorry you brought these guys in here so that I could waste their time.”

“It’s not time wasted,” Lucian assured. “If you aren’t feeling it then you just aren’t feeling it.”

Jason sunk into a nearby seat and placed his head on the desk.

“Hey, I’m gonna go get a quick bite to eat,” the guitarist announced as he emerged from the soundproof room.

“Count me in too,” the drummer added.

“That sounds really good,” Lucian agreed. “Jason, you hungry?”

The boy thought for a second before nodding.

“Wanna go?”

Jason quickly weighed his options. Either stay in the house and inevitably be followed around by John or go with Lucian and be hounded by the press. “ No, I’m good. Matt was ‘spotted kissing a pretty girl’ yesterday and if I show up in public with you literally the next day, then all hell will break loose.”

“Makes sense. Well, I’ll bring you some waffles or something.”

“Thanks. Just let yourself in if John and I are gone when you get back, we have some errands to run.”

“Okay?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know the WiFi password would you?”

“Nope.”

Jason groaned and returned his head to the desk.

—

John escorted Jason through the Walmart as the boy filled the basket with random items to distract from the fact that he was also purchasing a small prepaid phone.

With the boy out and about, a circus inevitably followed.

“Are you sure you don’t want them to close the place down so you can shop in peace?” John asked as he held back the growing crowd of fans.

“Of course not. I’m just a shopping for mentos and tampons just like anybody else.” Jason secretly enjoyed giving the man a hard time so without proper preparation, he’d occasionally slip through the crowd to hug people, take pictures and give autographs while wisely avoiding any questions that might’ve been detrimental to an already grim situation.

“You’ve been in the news for the past week about the most ridiculous things! Does that make you the new Amanda Bynes?” someone asked.

At that, Jason knew that it was time to go. When he returned home, the brunette set up his new phone and immediately called his boyfriend.

“Hello?” Matt answered, clearly annoyed.

“Hey, baby. This is my number for now. How are you?”

“Quite confused. You?”

“I’m okay. What are you confused about?”

“I was worried about you after what you said during our conversation earlier and since I didn’t think it’d be a good idea to call your bodyguard, I thought I’d reach out to 'Bob the Producer’, but according to google, no such person exists.”

Jason’s stomach dropped.

“I didn’t make a big deal about it at first, but I just assumed that one of the 'best producers in the business’ would have a website. So I’ll give you a chance to either explain that or come clean about who you’ve really been working with,” Matt said so calmly that it made Jason want to cry on the spot.

The brunette’s brain became scrambled and he couldn’t force his mouth to form words.

“Well?!” Matt exploded, effectively making the boy jump despite the fact that they were miles apart. “If you lie to me again, Jason, I swear to God.”

“I-I’m not,” the brunette said instinctively but he regretted it when the other boy began to yell at him.

“Bullshit! Tell me who you’ve been working with!”

“If you’d stop yelling at me, then maybe I could speak,” he sniffled.

Matt exhaled in exasperation but remained quiet as he waited for the other boy to answer. Jason cleared his throat to buy time.

“Well… I’ve been working really hard on my album and the producer hasn’t given me any problems,” he rushed. “So, like you said, it really isn’t a big deal and-”

“Goodbye, Jason,” Matt hissed.

“No, babe wait! There’s literally no winning in this situation cause you’ll just be mad at me. I’ve been working with Lucian and I-”

“Obviously! You must think I’m an idiot. After all the bullshit, you still choose to work with him! Why the fuck would you do that?!”

“Initially I didn’t want to! I still don’t but my dad hired him and-”

“Oh, yeah cause your dad’s really been team Matt lately! Lucian tried to ruin our relationship and you working with him after all that is the craziest shit that I’ve ever heard in my life. And behind my back at that. I honestly would’ve felt less disrespected if you would’ve spat in my fucking face.”

“Babe, I know and I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am,” Jason said through quivering lips. He was doing his best to suppress the tears fearing that they’d only upset the other boy even more.

“You’re always sorry! How about you just stop fucking lying all the time?!”

“Would you please stop yelling at me?” he sniffled.

“Then hang up! I’m over it! I have issues but I’m not the only one in this fucking relationship who needs therapy.”

“Okay I’ll go to therapy, just please try to understand why I didn’t tell you.”

“Try to understand this.”

It was the last thing Jason heard before Matt hung up on him. As the dial tone sounded, the brunette dropped his phone and buried his face into his palms; the tears that now streamed onto his cheeks were uncontrollable.

“Hello, hello, hello,” Lucian chirped when he entered the studio a minute later. When he realized that Jason was sobbing, he nearly dropped the food. The man placed the bags on the desk and quickly rushed to the brunette’s side. “Jason, what’s wrong? Please tell me that your father’s okay.”

“I-I don’t know wh-where he is, but Matt is so ma-mad at me,” the boy got out before going hysterical.

“Hey, hey,” Lucian cooed as he patted the boy’s shoulder. When the brunette didn’t pull away, the man wrapped an arm around him. “It’ll be okay. Matt loves you and I’m sure all will be fine.”

“He doesn’t want me to work with you,” he sniffled.

Lucian exhaled. “I guess I’ve made a lot of enemies…Jason I don’t know what other way to prove that I’m sorry for fucking up your life. It was never my intention but in this industry, where my entire family works, I just thought I always had to manipulate people and be cutthroat to stand out…to live up to the shit my family’s done. If I made someone more famous than Jesus then they’d finally respect me and I wouldn’t just be 'the son of’ someone who’s great, ya know?”

Jason wiped his eyes. “Really? You’re only twenty-three and you’ve worked with the likes of so many amazing people in this industry.”

“Yeah, all thanks to my family’s connections. I just had to prove that I could do it on my own and even better than they did. And I’m sorry that you were the victim of my ruthless ambition.”

It all began to make sense to the boy. After he took a minute to calm down, he spoke again. “Lucian, you’re super talented. Hits spew out of your ears and you don’t need to prove anything to anyone. You’re awesome and…” Jason exhaled, “I really wouldn’t want to work with anybody else.”

Lucian was taken aback. “Really?”

The brunette nodded.

“Thanks,” he said bashfully. “I mean, I’d call Matt and apologize to him too, but I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“No,” was Jason’s instant reply.

“I really hate that.”

“It’s okay, I’ll figure it out. Um, let’s get back to work.”

“Well, I brought food. I know you like the hash browns from IHOP,” he chuckled.

“That might make me feel better,” the boy said with a weak grin.

“Yup.” Lucian pulled out the styrofoam containers and handed the brunette one along with a bottle of orange juice and a napkin.

Jason laughed. “Oh, wow you’ve got it all set up don’t you?”

“I’m trying to be classy here,” he said as he handed the boy a plastic fork.

“Soooo classy.”

Lucian grinned as he popped open the top to his container and dove right into his waffles.

“Thank you, Lucian,” Jason said quietly.

“Well that’s something I didn’t think I’d hear for a million years,” he teased.

The brunette gave the man a playful punch on the arm. “Don’t get used to it.”

Lucian smiled before stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth. The pair shared idle chat and listened to music while they ate.

Jason would try to call his boyfriend later, but for the time being, he welcomed any distractions.


	20. Chapter 20

Ronis arose from the shower feeling like a new woman. It was hard to believe that she’d gone from having the best time ever with her boyfriend to being more confused than ever. But the girl was never one to mope around about any boy. After her failed communication  attempt, she decided that the rest was up to Oliver. **  
**

In the meantime, she had some business to take care of.

—

When Oliver finally emerged from the bathroom, he checked the time and Ronis had been gone a full hour. The boy wasn’t relieved, but instead felt so sick to his stomach that he rushed to the toilet. He stood over the bowl, but he was only ailed by dry heaving.

The boy was completely lost and he just needed his support system. He rushed out of his room in search of his father.

—

David and Mrs. Lent laughed as they exited the largest roller coaster in the place.

“I can’t believe that I let you convince me to get on that thing!” the woman panted.

“Well I thought it’d be fun, and besides, your boobs looked great going through all those twists and turns.”

She gave him a friendly shove before self consciously crossing her arms over her chest. “You sir, are too much.”

“And you ma'am, are just enough.”

Mrs. Lent smiled as she shook her head. The woman made her way to a nearby bench and sat down to check her reflection in her compact. David sat next to her.

“You’re flawless,” the man assured. “Oh, wait, except for that… that’s a  problem…” he said as he pointed at her arms.

Mrs. Lent’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“I’m not in them,” he said smoothly.

The woman’s cheeks turned bright pink so she took a deep breath to refrain her thoughts from becoming immoral.

David tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind the woman’s ear before leaning in to take her lips. As they kissed, the man cradled her face within his strong hands. He applied the perfect balance of gentleness and dominance causing Mrs. Lent to become putty that could be molded into anything his heart desired.

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do when your divorce is final?” he whispered against her lips.

“Fly to London,” she replied breathlessly. “To tell you what a pig you are.”

The man laughed and kissed her again.

“Dad,” Oliver sniffled as he approached but paused when he saw that the man was still on his date. “Sorry,” the boy said before quickly turning to leave.

David immediately pushed himself off of the bench and grabbed his son’s shoulders. “Oli, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, um, just enjoy your date. Sorry for interrupting,” the boy said as he tried to pull away again.

“When I see my kid upset, everything else in the world becomes irrelevant, now tell me what’s wrong,” he demanded.

Oliver tried to speak, but his words got caught in his throat when fresh tears spilled onto his cheeks.

David turned to Mrs. Lent. “I gotta go. I’ll see you later.”

“I completely understand,” she replied. “I hope everything is okay.”

The man nodded and led his son away. “What’s up, buddy?”

“I just need to know why I’m so fucked up,” Oliver sniffled.

“What do you mean, Oliver? Did something happen with Ronis?”

“She didn’t react in horror to my scars like I imagined. She held my hand while I did my shot. She can even go from dominatrix to the most caring person in the world. She’s so perfect,” the boy wept. “And somehow, I continuously manage to mess it all up.”

They made it to David’s room and when the man opened the door, he gestured for his son to sit while he poured them both a shot of whiskey.  

“I embarrassed myself beyond belief this morning. So much so that I didn’t even have the guts to face her again.”

“What happened?”

“I hate the anatomy that I have and what it does. After…doing stuff…I feel like I fed into accepting that it’s there. Being trapped in this shell makes me so depressed and I had a massive break down in front of her. She didn’t understand what was happening but I ignored her attempts to communicate and help me. I’d rather risk her being mad at me than becoming even more vulnerable than I already am. I know it probably makes me a coward and I resent that, but-” he accepted the drink and took it. “Ughhh.”

David downed his without a problem and poured them another. “Do you really love her?” he asked.

“If love is feeling like you’re worthless and yet you still offer yourself to someone because it’s literally all that you have, then yes.”

“Damn, Oli,” he chuckled. “Well, once you admit that, that’s the ultimate ‘I am vulnerable’ statement, so you’ll just have to get over that fear now. There’s no such thing as being in love and not wanting to be vulnerable because they go hand in hand.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Mhm, and your communication with me is never an issue, but then again, you’re not afraid that I’ll leave.”

The man’s analysis seemed to connect several dots in the boy’s mind, causing a massive weight to be lifted.

“Ronis isn’t your mother,” the man assured. “Being yourself won’t push her away. In fact, it’ll only make her love you even more.”

“You think so?”

The man took his third shot. “I know so.”

“I’m just a little scared that all my insecurities will push her away. She’s not the type to put up with bullshit for long.”

“That’s why you’re going to stop with the bullshit right now and show her what she has with you is something she’ll never,” he hiccuped, “never find with anyone else. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, talk about possible nymphomaniac. Son, you’ve got it made.”

“Dad, please don’t say such things about her,” the boy quietly reprimanded.

“I’m just saying you got a good one. She’ll be able to carry my grand-spawns one day, right?”

Oliver turned bright red. “I’m so grateful that we aren’t in public.”

“Even if we were, I’d still make it my prerogative to embarrass you.”

The boy sighed. “Good to know.”

“Mhm,” he mumbled as he poured another shot.

“Isn’t it a little early to drink that much?”

“Pfft, it’s at least five o’clock in London.”

“Fair enough.”

The man nodded.

“Dad?”

“Hmm?”

“When do you think I’d be eligible for, um, 'bottom surgery’?”

“Well, it depends.” David offered the boy a second shot. When he declined, the man took it himself, making it his fifth one. “There’s many different surgeries. There’s Metoidioplasty, Phalloplasty,Vaginectomy, Urethroplasty, Scrotoplasty, Testicular Implants-”

“I know, I know. But I want to start somewhere…soon.”

“Well, we’ll get some research done, find a surgeon, etc.”

The boy’s smile was soft as he was reminded what an amazing father he had.

“Ugh! I really need to get laid or I’ll die,” David hiccuped.

“Well, you do that. I’m gonna go find my girlfriend.”

“And get laid?!”

“No, to make sure that she doesn’t hate me.”

“Nobody hates you, buddy. And if she does, oh, I’ll tell her about herself!”

The boy knew that the alcohol had begun to set in. “Dad, calm down. Just order yourself a pizza or something.”

“Nah, I’m going with you to find this chick. She better treat you right.”

“She does, Dad.”

“Well then I want you to keep her, so-so you can marry her and then you’ll have eight kids so that I can create a fucking vanguard.”

Oliver chuckled. “Don’t hold your breath on that. Jackie still has plenty of time to have your grandkids.”

“Yeah and she’ll raise them to be little bigots.”

“Dad, Jackie’s not a bigot.”

“But she won’t call you Oliver either.”

The boy exhaled and pushed himself off of the bed. “I’m gonna go.”

“I’m going with youuuu.”

“No, Dad. You’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk! I’m just a little warm,” he laughed.

“Well, you stay here and chill out.”

“I will, after I say hi to your girlfriend. Oli has a girllllllfriend, he has a girllllllfriend,” the man sang teasingly.

“I do,” the boy confirmed.

“Take another shot for that!”

“Fine and then I’ll go.”

The boy accepted the glass, quickly drank it and headed towards the exit. Unbeknownst to him, David downed yet another shot before stealthily following his son out of the room.

—

Ronis stood next to Jaylen as they waited for their snow cones at the popular Disney food stand.

“And you accept my apology?” the girl asked for a second time.

“Yes!” he laughed. “I understand how the game works.”

“But that’s the thing, I didn’t want to use you as a pawn in my scheme. It was wrong and I want to know that I’m forgiven.”

“You are forgiven.”

“Thank you,” she exhaled in relief. “You’re much too handsome and too sweet for that nonsense.”

“Handsome, sweet…keep 'em coming,” he joked.

“Sorry, those are the only appropriate  compliments I have. The rest are for my boyfriend,” she giggled.

“Touché. He’s a very lucky guy.”

“Yeah, he’s great,” she sighed.

“You don’t sound very convincing.”

“No, I do, but he just has things that he needs to figure out.”

“Does he know about you arm wrestling with my hand?”

“Of course he does,” she replied stoically. “If I’m nothing else, I at least try to be honest.”

“I really like that about you.”

“I love how elegantly you put it. 'Arm wrestling with my hand’,” Ronis scoffed. “Jerk.”

“Not even. I’m getting you a free snow cone here.” They were finally handed the frosty treats.

“Well in that case, you are handsome, sweet, amazing and very generous with your hands,” she cackled.

“Damn, I guess they weren’t appropriate compliments,” Jaylen chuckled.

“Seriously?” Oliver asked in disbelief. He’d overheard the end of the conversation and the warmth that the whiskey generated inside of him encouraged the boy to see nothing but red. “‘Generous with your hands?’ Ronis, what kind of fucked up shit is that?!”

“First of all, Oliver David, you can stop cursing at me and calm down so that we can have an adult conversation.”

“Do you want to have a conversation or do you want this bloke’s hand in your pants again?”

“Sounds good, or maybe I’d like to hook up with my boyfriend and have him run away and cry afterwards,” the girl retorted.

Had the boy not consumed the shots of alcohol, he might’ve been hurt by the girl’s statement rather than having harsh words of his own. “Or maybe you’d like to run to the next guy like you do every time something doesn’t go your way! Like a whore or something.”

“Whoa, bro,” Jaylen interjected. “No need for name calling.”

“And there’s no need for you to introduce yourself to this conversation, jail bird.”

Jaylen scowled. “What the fu-” he got out before he remembered where he was.

Ronis quickly approached her boyfriend. “What the fuck is your problem?” she hissed. “Why would you say something like that to me? And what I told you about Jaylen was said in private and not meant to be thrown back in his face.”

“Just like you threw what happened me this morning in my face just now?”

The girl pursed her lips.

“And why do you care so much about what he thinks? Was his hand really that good?”

The girl could smell the liquor on the boy’s breath. “Have you seriously been drinking this early? That’s pathetic.”

“It was a better option than sitting here listening to you be so disrespectful.”

“I’m being disrespectful?! You practically called me a whore a minute ago!”

“Was I wrong?”

Ronis groaned in exasperation before shoving the boy so hard that he nearly fell over. “Fuck all the way off, Oliver!”

Jaylen quickly intervened by grabbing the girl’s arm. “Stop before you get kicked out of here,” he advised.

“What the fuck?!” David exploded as he emerged from his hiding spot behind a display of Mickey Mouse balloons. “You don’t push my son like that!”

“Well, maybe you should’ve taught your son some manners!” Ronis snarled.

“I didn’t know that animals required any type of special treatment!” the man retorted in a slur.

“Alright, you guys need to go,” Jaylen hissed. “Or I’ll call security.”

“Oli, run!” his father yelped as he grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled him along.

By the time Oliver gained a sense of clarity, it was too late. His girlfriend was being protected by someone else as he was being yanked away. “Ronis, I’m-”

“Come onnnnnn,” David urged.

As the father-son duo sped off to hide about Disney World, Ronis groaned as she stomped her foot. “Ugh, the sheer audacity of those assholes!”

“They were clearly wasted.”

“Oliver was sober enough. He’s so frustrating! I just want to rip his head off!”

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” Jaylen chuckled. “How about you just chill here and eat your snow cone?”

“No, because the tensions will only get worse and I’m not flying back to London with this hanging over my head.”

“Well I’ve been seen around this place with you and if something bad really happens, I’ll be implicated,” he reminded.

“I’m really sorry that this happened in the first place. Interfering with someone’s job is beyond unacceptable and I apologize on behalf of all the ratchet English citizens here.”

The boy smiled. “Just stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll try.”

There was a short pause before Jaylen spoke again. “So you’re only here for three more days…do you want to just hang out?”

Ronis exhaled. “Jaylen, I’d love to hang out with you, but maybe on a double date or something? Although he’s a mess, I love Oliver.”

The boy nodded understandingly.

“I may have schemed and played the field to get him, but now that he’s mine, I need to be good to keep him.”

“I’m happy that you found someone that makes you happy.”

Ronis smiled. “I have. And right now, I have to find him and kick his ass.”

“Just don’t do it on Disney property,” he advised.

“I promise I won’t,” the girl said before giving him a quick yet friendly embrace. “Thank you for not hating me.”

“I’ve never met anyone like you before. Hating you isn’t even an option.”

She smiled. “I still plan on seeing another one of your games. American football is my new guilty pleasure.”

“Glad I could make such an impression on you.”

“As the giver of my first handjob, you have definitely made an impression on me. If nothing else, I want us to remain friends, forever. And when we both become famous, we’ll collaborate on a book about it together.”

Jaylen laughed. “It’s a date.”

The girl kissed his cheek. “Mwah! See you around,” she said before walking off in search of her boyfriend.

After looking all over the Magic Kingdom for him, Ronis was about to give up when she realized that David wasn’t that creative. She went to the man’s room and knocked.

“Oli, shhhhh. They’ll catch us,” the girl heard him say. She rolled her eyes as she covered the peephole and knocked again.

“Housekeeping,” Ronis said in the best American accent that she could muster up.

“Okay, goodddd. I need someone to clean all the jizz off of the wall,” the man slurred as he approached the door. When he opened it, Ronis immediately barged in. Oliver, who was seated on the edge of the bed, was shocked to see her so he quickly stood and tried to think of something to say.

“Eee!” David squealed. “Oli, run!”

“Dad, where am I supposed to run to? The bathroom?” he asked with a light laugh.

“It didn’t stop you this morning,” Ronis retorted.

Oliver’s face immediately fell.

When David attempted to leave the room, the girl aggressively grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the bed and forced the drunkard to sit.

“Sit down, Oliver!” Ronis ordered.

The boy gulped and quickly obliged.

“We are in a relationship, correct?” she asked sternly.

“Ye-Yes.”

She turned to David. “And you respect your son’s wishes even if you don’t agree with them, correct?”

“Correct or not, I am this guy’s ride or dieeee,” the man said, dragging out the last syllable. “I’ll always defend him.”

“And I wouldn’t expect anything else from you. But he and I are together now. Does that bother you?”

“Hell no cause he’s happy and getting laiddddd. Plus he told me he likes your ass.”

The boy buried his hand into his palms.

“As he should,” Ronis continued. “So since I make him happy, you have to have some semblance of respect for me. Putting up with your child, or you for that matter, clearly won’t be easy but I love Oliver and whatever happens to come with that, I’m ready for it. So I need you people to work with me here.”

“You people?!” David exclaimed dramatically. “Oli, she’s transphobic! Run!”

The man quickly slid off of the bed but his son grabbed his arm to stop him. “Dad, sit down,” he sighed.

“Alrighttt, but I got ma eye on herrr.”

Ronis rolled her eyes. “We all need to be on the same page.”

“But you pushed himmmm. Nobody pushes my babyyyy.”

“I know, I know and that’s not okay, but he called me a whore.” Ronis turned to Oliver, whose head hung so low that she couldn’t even see his face.

The girl lifted her boyfriend’s head up by his chin. “You. You heard the last bit of my conversation and ran with it. You missed the part where I apologize to Jaylen for using him. The part where I say how great you are but you have things to work on, which we all do. And even the part where I declare that all my suggestive compliments are to be saved for you. And just by my horrible fate, you catch the part where I jokingly talk about something that I did. I know that you don’t like that it happened but it did and there’s nothing I can do to change it. But that’s over. We’re together now and when I’m with someone, I’m with them.” She looked at both of the delinquents. “We’re a team. Understood?”

Oliver nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“And I’m sorry too.”

“Can we get jerseys?” David asked.

The boy nudged his father. “Apologize.”

“Ooooh, um, sorry for categorizing you as an animal.”

Oliver exhaled in exasperation because he knew that it was probably the best he’d get out of the man.

“I accept that,” said the girl with a shrug.

“I’m tireddddd.”

“Well you take a nap, while I escort Oliver to his room.” Ronis grabbed her boyfriend’s hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Is he gonna get some?”

“Dad,” the boy hissed.

“Whattt? Possible nymphomaniac,” he whispered.

The boy simply shook his head and made his way to the exit. “I’ll check on you later.”

“Okkkurrr.”

The couple exited and when they made it to Oliver’s room, Ronis forced the boy to sit again before settling in the spot next to him. “Babe, I understand that this morning was difficult for you, but instead of barricading yourself, I wanted you to talk to me.”

“I know,” he said quietly.

“Tell me what you’re thinking right now.”

“I’m thinking that I’m an idiot. I don’t feel worthy of a lot of things and a girl like you is definitely one of them. This is all so new to me and having to admit things out loud, trying to explain why I’m so fucked up and I’m terrified that you won’t put up with me for much longer.”

Ronis gave the boy a tender kiss. “You’re wrong. I love you, fucked up parts and all. So just get used to it.”

“I don’t deserve someone so amazing.”

“True,” she joked with a smug grin.

He managed to smile. “I will do my best to communicate with you.”

“Good!”

“Okay, so I asked my dad when bottom surgery would be a possibility and he said that we can start research and begin looking for the right surgeon asap.”

“That’s great, babe! But I want to know…I’m sure this is something that you’ve always intended to look into and it’s not because you think it’s what I need to be satisfied, right?”

“Oh, no. I’ve absolutely wanted this for a very long time.”

Ronis nodded. She hesitated before asking the next question, but the girl was never one to beat around the bush. “So…how big would you want it to be?”

Oliver frowned so Ronis quickly revised the inquisition. “I’m sorry if it’s too intrusive. I just figured that it may have crossed your mind once or twice. And I’m sure transwomen get asked what size they would want their boobs to be… or is that offensive to ask as well? Or maybe-”

“Ronis,” Oliver interjected before kissing her, effectively ending the girl’s rambling. He then pulled away. “If a stranger were to ask, I’d be offended. But you are my baby and it’s a very valid question.”

Ronis smiled. The boy kissed the tip of the girl’s nose before sitting back to ponder. “Hmm…just average size I suppose. Not quite porn star but enough to make a difference.”

“That sounds reasonable.”

Oliver leaned in towards his girlfriend’s ear and lustfully exhaled. “Enough to make you quiver.”

Shivers shot down Ronis’ spine at the sheer eroticism of her boyfriend’s words; causing her mouth to practically water.

“And until then, I am absolutely comfortable with doing anything you want me to with your body. Me… I did enjoy the orgasm but let’s just…take it day by day.”

Ronis nodded as she grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.

“I’m growing more comfortable with myself and the way that you look at me…makes that so much easier to do.”

The girl’s smile was soft and affectionate. “I love you.”

Oliver blushed. “I love you more.”

“Since I don’t want to argue anymore today, I’ll let you win. Although…when you were yelling, it kinda turned me on,” the girl whispered. “I love a good fight, but I love making up even more.”

Oliver pushed the girl back onto the bed and pinned her wrists above her head, asserting his dominance in the perfect way, making the girl melt under his touch.

“Collywobbles… Victorian era style fainting,” she giggled breathlessly.

“Well, I plan on inducing those everyday. So just get used to it,” he said with a mischievous grin.

“I look forward to it.”

The couple shared a passionate kiss as they blissfully settled into their perfect piece of happiness.

—

As the week went on, David and Mrs. Lent fought temptation as they exchanged contact information before the English returned to London with Ronis and Oliver purposefully arguing over the most irrelevant things simply to make up.

Bianca was able to rein in the boy’s image and the negative media attention eventually subsided. Jason was tempted to file a missing person’s report for his father, but his publicist assured him that she received a message from the man and that he was fine.

Jason managed to get more songs recorded but due to bursting into tears during the middle of some of the takes, he wasn’t producing his music at the rate he had before.

Lucian comforted him through the entire thing and assured the boy that there was no rush because 'art takes time’. Jason didn’t want to befriend the man, but with Liz gone, his father still m.i.a and his boyfriend ignoring him, he had nobody to talk to. So whenever he wanted to get something off of his chest, he’d tell the man and Lucian responded without judgements and always offered the boy a piece of advice to make him feel a little better.

With studio sessions running later and later each night, Jason eventually invited Lucian to stay in the guest room of the glass house.

The man’s expression was incredulous. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, well I mean, I hate you but I don’t want you to die. Driving in the middle of the night with the snowflakes starting to stick is dangerous.”

“That’s true…”

“It’s no big deal. The guest room is on the first floor, just stay there until daylight when the road is safer.”

“Alright…but this isn’t some ploy to make Matt jealous is it?”

Jason frowned, clearly a little offended. “Of course not. If you’re not used to people just trying to be nice, then you can leave,” the boy hissed as he pushed himself out of his seat.

Lucian followed him and caught the boy’s arm before he could get far. “I’m sorry.”

“Unlike you, I don’t have to manipulate people that way,” he said curtly.

“I said that I was sorry. And I know that you’d never play with your relationship like that.”

Jason snatched his arm away. “Never.”

Lucian sighed. “Well I guess I will crash here.”

“You’re uninvited.”

“Whattt? But what if I run into a snow storm and crash and die? Can you imagine headlines? ‘Lucian Piane dies after Jason Dardo kicked him out into the frost capped night’,” he chuckled.

The boy shrugged. “Sounds fine to me.”

“Brutal.”

“I’m going to bed,” Jason said as he dragged himself to the elevator.

“Goodnight… I’ll try to make it back by nine in the morning…”

The brunette groaned loudly in exasperation as he entered the lift. “The guest room is on the first floor by the theater,” he informed just before the stainless steel doors closed.

Lucian grinned. “Thanks, Jason.”

The one night stay turned into three times a week, then nightly as the pair worked tirelessly to get the boy’s album completed.

The relationship between the two remained professional but when the day’s work was done, the duo would order food and watch movies then retire to their separate rooms at night.

“What do you wanna eat for dinner?” Lucian asked.

“Burger King.”

“You know they don’t deliver right?” he chuckled.

“Oh, I forgot about that. Then um-”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go get it.”

“I’ll go withhhh,” Jason said as he pushed himself off of the couch.

“You sure that’s a good idea? Burger King will turn into the Met Gala if you show up.”

“I haven’t left this house in a week and a half. I’m going stir crazy.”

“Mmkay. But we’re going to the drive thru.”

“That’s fine,” the boy said as he placed his sunglasses over his eyes.

The duo went out of the front door.

“Oh my God…what is that bright light? And that smell? Could it be fresh air?” Jason joked.

Lucian laughed. “Let’s document this monumental moment.” The man pulled out his phone and the duo posed for a photo.

“Gorgine!” Jason declared.

“That’s totally going on Instagram. Hashtag: look what I found under a rock.”

The brunette cackled. “You’re so lame.”

“I knowww. Let’s go get this food.”

They made their way to the man’s car and as soon as they got in, Jason remembered climbing into the same spot on his graduation day several months earlier. The day that Matt first showed signs of having severe anger issues. The day that would be a catalyst for several problems in the couple’s relationship.

—

_Several months earlier…_

“Jason, it’s 2:30,” Lucian informed. “Photoshoot.”

“Damn, I shouldn’t have eaten all of that teriyaki. I’m gonna look bloated in the pictures.”

“That’s what photoshop is for my dear,” Lucian chuckled as he pushed himself away from the table. He took out his wallet, pulled out at least three hundred dollars and placed it on the table. “Lunch was great.”  

“Oh no, Lucian, lunch is on me,” Mrs. Lent reminded. “And it will only be seventy dollars at the most.”

“Then there is the waiter’s tip,” he said before flashing an overly charming smile.

“O-Okay.”

“Ready?” he asked Jason.

“We’re always ready,” Matt replied.

Josh protested before Lucian could. “Come on, Matty. You spend all of your time with Jason. This is Lace’s first day here and I want you guys to get to know her.”

Matt thought for a second before glaring at Lucian as he unnecessarily helped Jason out of his seat. “No.”

“Matty,” his mother chastised for his rudeness. “Why don’t you want to spend time with your family?”

“Matt, I think it’s a great idea. We could use a little distance,” Jason said casually with a shrug of his shoulders.

The boy glowered between his boyfriend and the man. “Why do you want distance?”

“Becau-”

“Oh, Matt I’m sure Jason will still include you in the credits on his rising star,” Lucian chuckled. “You won’t be forgotten.”

Without warning, Matt lunged at the man, nearly getting a punch in before his brother restrained him.

“Whoa, did that make you mad?” the man continued.

“Josh, get him out of here,” their mother ordered. “People are starting to stare.” 

“Come on, Matty,” his brother said to the fuming boy as he pulled him towards the exit followed by Lace.

Mrs. Lent turned to Lucian. “Sir, I just met you today, and I don’t appreciate you provoking my son with this ‘star’ nonsense.”

“Jokes!” he cackled. “I’m always joking and you seem like a decent mother. I’m sure you taught him that words shouldn’t hurt.”

“Well, your choice of words was about to get you punched in the face…that tends to hurt.”

Mr. Dardo suppressed his laughter as he took a sip of his lemonade.

Jason sighed in exasperation. “I’ll go check on him.” Flanked by Lucian, he made his way towards the exit. “Could you just wait in your car? Matt doesn’t need to see you again.”

“Sure. I’ll be waiting for you,” Lucian said before going in the opposite direction.

The brunette made his way over to the bench where Matt silently fumed and his brother and Lace stood next to him.

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Josh said. He grabbed Lace’s hand and led her back into the restaurant.

Jason exhaled loudly and sat next to his boyfriend. “Matt, what’s going on with you?”

“Did you not hear what he said to me? Like, what is all of that? He clearly has a problem with me.”

“Why would Lucian have a problem with you?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, J. He wants yo and I can’t take it.”

“So you charge at him and beat on your chest like you’re a caveman or something? At the end of the day, he’s producing all of my music and has proven himself to be a great manager and-”

“You’re gonna let him manage you?”

“He knows what he’s doing and it’s just convenient for-”

“Convenient for him to get into your pants.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Jason fumed as he pushed himself off of the bench. “You’re impossible.” Matt quickly went after the brunette, grabbing his hand to stop him but he snatched away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Will you just talk to me?” Matt pleaded.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do! You’re interrupting every sentence and you’re saying some really rude things!”

“Babe, I just don’t like Lucian.”

“Or any other manager, producer or artist who’s a male and wants to work with me. Our Lady J is transgender, does that bother you too?!”

“Jay, stop! You know I-”

“My dreams are on the line here! These are professional people who know other professional people and when you try to punch them, that spreads like wildfire. They’ll probably say that I’m difficult to work with or something, Matt! My career will be over before it even starts!”

“Well, maybe you need to choose better ‘professional’ people to work with!”

“Maybe I need to choose a better boyfriend!” Jason’s words caught them both off guard and they were silent for a few seconds before the brunette spoke again in a softer voice. “If you’re going to act like this…don’t bother coming on tour with us.”

“What are you saying?”

Lucian honked his horn. “It’s 2:45!”

“If you don’t want me to go on tour with you then-”

“That’s not what I said. You have to learn to control yourself.”

“I can.”

“Prove it.” Matt leaned in, but at the last second, the brunette turned his head; tender kiss, wasted on the boy’s pale cheek. “That’s not enough,” Jason sighed. “I’ll see you later.” He turned and walked towards Lucian’s car.

Matt felt his chest ache as he watched his everything climb into the vehicle that sped off the moment he closed the door

—

Once he closed the door, Jason became tense.

“What’s wrong?” Lucian asked.

“If the paparazzi catches us…I just don’t know how it would look.”

“I understand. You’re so predictable that I already know your order anyways,” he teased. “I can go alone.”

The boy laughed as he exited the vehicle. “So you think you know me?”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Well, hurry up and go! I’m starving.”

“Alrightttt.” Lucian started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Jason sighed as he returned into the house and began to wonder what Matt was doing.

—

Josh held up the first tie to his brother’s neck then the other. “Sapphire or Prussian?”

“They both look blue to me,” Matt replied.

“True,” he said as he added the accessory to the pile of clothing that would become Matt’s suit for his wedding. “So is Jason really not coming to the wedding? I knew you thought he’d be in London again but now that he’s home, he can be your date.”

“I’m just not ready to be around him yet. I mean, you know how you get mad at a toddler for coloring on the walls so you put them in time out?”

Josh laughed. “So Jason’s a toddler?”

“He’s in time out. But like a toddler, if he cries enough I’ll most likely give in and coddle him.”

“You’ll breastfeed him.”

Matt cackled. “Oh yeah, I stick my tit in his mouth every night.” The boy threw a bowtie at his brother. “Dork.”

“I’m just making sure that you won’t be sulking at my wedding cause he won’t be there.”

“Not at all. In fact, I’m happy that he won’t be there.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Josh laughed.

“Not even! He wants to be all secretive about working with that snake, so I’m just gonna do me.”

“Which means acting like you don’t care but on the inside you’ll be dying to know where he is and what he’s doing.”

“Whatever.”

Josh put his brother in a headlock. “Don’t be so nonchalant, Matty. It’s okay to be upset but don’t let love go.”

“You’re so damn cheesy,” the boy wheezed as he twisted out of the chokehold. “Did Lace make you this way?”

“She’s amazing. The only thing we fight about is who gets to be first controller when we play Mortal Kombat.”

“Fucking nerds.”

Josh pulled the boy into a headlock once again and the roughhousing that ensued was inevitable.

“Hey, hey!” Mrs. Lent chastised as she rounded the corner from the bridesmaid’s section. “Please act as if you weren’t raised by gorillas.”

“Matty smells like a gorilla,” Josh snorted before rustling the boy’s hair.

“And your breath smells like a septic tank,” Matt retorted as he shoved him.

“Boys,” their mother sighed.

“It’s him,” the older one declared. “I told you should’ve returned him to that bush you found him in as an infant.”

The woman simply shook her head before giving a little spin. “Well? What do you think?”

“About what?” the boys replied at the same time.

“My dress! I’ve been trying on dresses while Matty was getting his suit, remember?”

“Oh well yeah that one looks okay,” Josh said with a shrug.

“Just okay? I mean, I really like the satin and the color is pretty.”

“Yeah, Mom it looks fine,” Matt agreed.

The woman exhaled. “I was hoping for a bigger reaction.”

The boy scoffed. “Then why don’t you call David?”

“Whoa, who’s David?” asked Josh.

“The father of Jason’s old roommate. Mom went on dates with him while we were at Disney World.”

“Why don’t I know about any of this?”

“Because he’s just a friend. And after the way Matty nearly ripped his head off, I didn’t think it was that important to tell you anyway.”

“Well damn. Are there no 'first born privileges’ when it comes to receiving anything? You let Matty skip school to go on vacation with you and nobody thought to invite me.”

“Cause she loves her baby more, duh,” Matt chuckled.

“Boys stop. You know that vacation was courtesy of Jason’s publicist.”

“Okay, well for my sixteenth birthday you barely wanted to let me get a car while this turd got a motorcycle!”

“I was nervous about you driving and- I love you both equally and-” the woman frowned disapprovingly, “don’t call your brother a turd.”

“Whatever. So what’s up with this David guy? Do you like him or something?”

“He’s just a friend,” she repeated.

“Well, either way, I just want you to be happy. You deserve that.”

“Aww, thank you, Joshie,” his mother said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Matt scowled. “You guys just want to get your swirl on with the Brits.”

“Well maybe if you had one, they wouldn’t lie to you so much,” Josh responded.

Matt looked at him through narrowed eyes as he balled up his fists.

Their mother saw the signs of an agitated Matt and quickly intervened. “Joshua,” she reprimanded. “Apologize right now.”

“Why? It’s true.”

“And when I knock your teeth out of your head, you'l-”

“Matty! Can you boys just stop?”

“I’m not the one making threats,” Josh said defensively.

“Whatever,” his brother replied as his phone beeped at the incoming text message.

“Well, I’m going to go buy this dress and this.” She grabbed the boy’s suit. “I’ll meet you guys at the car.”

Josh nodded and began to make his way to the parking lot when Matt’s shouting made him jump.

“What the fuck?! Ugh!”

“What’s wrong, bro?”

The boy shoved his phone into his brother’s hand. “This shit!”

Josh looked at the screenshot sent from Jake.

_#Lookwhatifoundunderarock_

“I’m so fucking sick of this shit!”

“Is that the producer guy? When did he go grey?”

“I don’t give a fuck about his hair! Jason is such a sneaky little bitch! I’m so fucking done! I’m done!”

Matt was so livid that rage filled tears began to stream down his cheeks.

“Matty, calm down,” Josh urged.

“Fuck that!”

Mrs. Lent quickly returned to where her sons were followed by the store’s manager but Matt stormed past them both and out of the shop completely.

“What are you boys fighting about now?” the woman demanded.

“Nothing,” Josh said defensively as he handed the woman Matt’s phone.

Mrs. Lent saw the photo and immediately began to panic. She swiftly turned on her heel in search of her son; rushing out to the parking lot to find it void of her silver Mercedes. “Oh no.”

—

Lucian hit the button to stop the track. “Yes! That’s it! Cut, print, Grammy.”

The brunette giggled. “Finally. It only took me ten tries.”

“Pfft, don’t sweat it. Come out here, I have news.”

“Okay.” Jason returned his headphones to the stand and exited the soundproof room.

“Sit, sit, sit,” the man urged.

The boy obliged, grabbing his bottle of water and taking a sip as he sat down.

“Okay, so now that we’re damn near done with everything in your songbook, I have a proposition for you.”

Intrigued, Jason raised an eyebrow. “Okay…”

“I have a few songs that I’ve written and I want you to record them, but the catch is…another artist also wants them.”

The boy frowned. “How will that-”

“She wants to record them with you.”

“Who?”

“Meghan Trainor.”

He nearly spat his water out. “Shut up! Are you serious?!”

Lucian grinned. “As a heart attack. Her people called your people and Bianca said that I could give you the news,” he beamed. “Meghan thinks you’re great.”

“I think she’s great! Oh my God, I’d love to.”

“Good! This will be awesome.”

“Right?! Some of her videos on YouTube have like a billion views.”

“Speaking of video, remember that you start shooting the one for Turn Back Time in the morning.”

“Eee! I know, I can’t fucking wait,” he said before going somber.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that… I have all these amazing things happening in my life right now but I don’t have anybody to share it with.”

The man sighed. “Well, some of them aren’t here by choice…just saying.”

“Because I’m so stupid,” the boy exhaled.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I think you’re amazing.”

“Thanks.”

Lucian hesitantly placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “That’s what friends are for.”

The boy smiled before playfully slapping the man’s hand away. “In your dreams.”

The duo laughed just as they heard John’s shouting from the floor above. “You aren’t allowed here! Now leave before I call the cops!”

Jason’s heart skipped a beat as he flung himself out of his seat, out of the studio and up the stairs. As quickly as he could, he made his way to the main floor where he saw the man arguing with his estranged boyfriend through the glass door. “Matt,” he got out in what would be classified as a combination of a sniffle and a gasp. “John, let him in.”

“He’s not permitted on this property,” the man reminded.

“Let him in or you’re fired,” the brunette said through gritted teeth.

“I don’t work for you, I work for your father.”

“And my father works for me, now open the fucking door or you’re fired!”

John shot the boy a look before reluctantly entering the code on the box by the door to disarm the alarm system. He then turned the knob, allowing a disheveled Matt to enter the house.

“Hi,” Jason exhaled.

Matt took a deep breath before speaking. “On the way over here, I did everything I had to do so that I’d be calm. But seeing you in person makes me want to do something that I know I’ll regret all over again.”

John stepped to him. “Is that a threat?”

“John, leave us alone,” Jason ordered.

The man scowled at Matt before exiting the room.

“What do you mean, Matt? I haven’t heard from you in a week. I haven’t even had a chance to properly apologize for lying and-”

“Fuck your apologies!” the boy exploded. “They don’t mean shit if you’re going to continue to do the same thing! You’re a habitual liar, you’re sneaky and I can’t deal with it anymore.”

Jason felt something rip inside of him. “Wha-what?”

“I worry about you day and night. Hoping that you’re okay, hoping that people are treating you right when I’m not around. And the one son of a bitch that you know is shady as fuck is the one you want to work with! Why?! And why lie about it?! I would’ve been perfectly fine with you saying 'Matt, I know that you hate Lucian but he’s the best in the business and you should trust me enough to know that I’d never do anything behind your back’, which I did! But clearly you can’t be trusted. Fuck, I feel like you’d even lie about the color of the underwear you’re wearing!”

All of the ranting went right over the brunette’s head and the only thing he could think about was Matt saying that he couldn’t deal with him anymore. “Babe, I’m sorry! I don’t know why I’m like this but please don’t say stuff like that.”

“Like what?! That I can’t deal with your bullshit?! Well, I can’t! So go back to the studio, go back to posing all pretty for your Instagram selfies and shit.”

“What are you even talking about?! I haven’t been on Instagram in weeks!”

“Well apparently your friend Lucian ‘found you under a rock’! You preach about how fake and manipulative people in the music industry are, but you fit right on in with them. I hope it makes you happy since I clearly don’t. It’s over.”

“Matt, please,” the boy wept as he rushed to grip the lapel of the other boy’s coat in a desperate attempt to get him to stay. “I’ll give it all up. I’ll quit music right now if you want me to. I-I-I just can’t afford to lo-lose you.”

To prevent himself from crying too, Matt avoided making eye contact with the boy. “You know I’d never ask you to do that…but based on the way you act, you can’t afford to keep me either.”

Jason buried his face into Matt’s chest as he held him even tighter.

“Jason…” Matt sniffled. “Let me go.”

“I-I-I ca-can’t.”

Matt’s heart began to wrench and he knew that if he stayed any longer, seeing the boy like that would start to bring him physical pain. “Jason, I have to go,” he said as he gently pushed at the brunette’s shoulders in attempt to get him off, but the boy wouldn’t budge.

“Ple-ple-please,” Jason begged hysterically. “I ne-need you.”

“I love you… I’ll always love you but I’m not one of your fans or a pawn in… whatever this is.” Matt grabbed the boy’s wrists and pulled at them. “You’re making this so much more difficult.”

“This isn’t a ga-game to me. I lo-love you so-so much.”

“Let go,” he said weakly with another tug of the boy’s wrists. But only when Matt pryed Jason’s frail hands off of him, was he able to break away. The brunette collapsed to the floor; letting his knees crash against the hardwood.

“Pl-pl-please,” Jason hyperventilated.

Matt couldn’t take it anymore. He knelt down in front of the boy and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I love you so fucking much,” he sniffled. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“Please don’t leave,” Jason wept.

“Pumpkin…I-”

“Is everything okay?” Lucian asked from across the room. He had decided to mind his own business but when he heard the crash of Jason’s fall, he became worried. “Oh..”

Matt’s mind was flooded with thoughts and feelings that confirmed that he never wanted to be put in a situation like this ever again. The boy pushed Jason away from him, sending the brunette to his back.

“What the fu-” Lucian fumed but the look on Matt’s face quickly shut him up.

“If you come any closer to me, I will fucking kill you. That’s a promise,” he hissed before turning to face Jason. “I poured my heart out and you failed to even mention that he was in the house,” he said weakly. Matt was beyond hurt and he had nothing else to say as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Fuck your music and fuck you. To the press, your father and to whomever else it may concern: I don’t want to be your boyfriend. Goodbye, Jason.”

Matt fled out of the house through the glass door and winced at the swirls of icy winds that made his tear filled eyes sting. With shaking hands, he managed to grab the keys from his pocket as he climbed into his mother’s car. He started the Mercedes and slammed on the gas, quickly sending him out of the driveway and then down the ice covered street at a dangerously fast pace. He managed to get out of Jason’s high class neighborhood and near the freeway before his vision finally became too blurry to operate a vehicle; just as the frost cladded roads hijacked control of all four tires; spinning the boy off of the road and forcing him to collide head on with the trunk of a mature sycamore tree.


	21. Chapter 21

_Spinning the boy off the road and forcing him to collide head on with the trunk of a mature sycamore tree._

—

Matt was pretty sure that he was dead. Or at least he hoped that he was. As his forehead rested against the steering wheel, every muscle in his body felt heavy. He wasn’t sure if he could move and he wouldn’t attempt to. The warmth of what he assumed was blood trickled down his face and neck but he had no idea where the source of the spew was.

The heater had been destroyed and as the temperatures in the car quickly began to drop, Matt wished that somehow deadly carbon monoxide gas would be swirling around him as well.

The boy wanted to stay there and rot but all of his hopes were dashed a few minutes later when the door to the Mercedes was snatched open.

“Hello, I’m a paramedic,” the first responder greeted. “Are you hurt? Can you move?”

Matt didn’t have the energy to reply so the man and the other paramedics proceeded to carefully extract the boy from the vehicle. As they strapped him to the gurney, Matt was able to catch a glimpse of what was left of his mother’s car. The metal of the hood had crumpled like a piece of paper and  wrapped around the tree’s trunk.

“It’s scrap metal now,” Matt heard someone say.

His mother would be upset, but there was nothing that he could do.

 _Nothing that I can do. Nothing that I can do_ , he thought incessantly until he couldn’t think anymore.

—

Jason watched from the cold hardwood floor as his ex-boyfriend rushed out of his house.

“Ma-Ma-Matt,” he hyperventilated as tears and snot ran down his face. The boy weakly pushed himself up and went after him. “Don’t le-leave. Ple-ple-please.”

Lucian felt terrible as he watched the disheartened boy push through the frosty glass door.

The assaulting ice filled winds felt like needle pricks against Jason’s exposed skin and he only made it a few feet before uncontrollable trembles took over his body.

“Matt!” he shouted through the night air. The brunette caught a glimpse of the familiar taillights as they sped away and he figured there was still time to catch the other boy. Against his body’s wishes, Jason forced his limbs to move; to run as fast as he could through the snowy abyss before his legs protested once again, cramping into knots so painful that he dropped to the ice capped sidewalk face first. “Matt!” he screamed in agony for it was the sheer pain of having his heart broken that tortured him more than any physical pain ever could.

“Jason!”

The boy didn’t recognize the voice over the whipping winds but when he eagerly lifted his head just to see Lucian rushing towards him, it crushed him all over again. He let his head drop into the miniature snow bank on the sidewalk and welcomed the sting that the threat of frostbite offered.

“Jason,” Lucian panted as he finally made it to the boy’s side. He draped his own coat over him and the brunette allowed the man to help him up.

“My-my-my leg ha-has a cr-cr-cramp.”

The man managed to get Jason to one foot and when he tried to scoop the slender boy into his arms, Jason protested. “No, I ne-need to keep go-going,” he sniffled. “I’m sure he hasn’t gotten very far. He mi-might turn b-back around.”

“Jason, it’s cold as shit out here! You have to come inside, okay? Matt is gone.”

The words seemed to cut directly into the boy’s already dying heart. He weakly pushed Lucian away and began to hobble down the street.

“Jason,” the man groaned as he grabbed the boy’s arm.

The brunette snatched away. “Don-don’t touch me.”

“Jason, you will die out here!”

“Good!”

“I’m getting John,” Lucian declared before rushing back towards the house.

Jason managed to get a few more feet before his burly security guard came sprinting after him. “Jason, it’s time to go inside.”

The brunette ignored him and winced as he continued to make his way down the street.

At that, as if Jason was a toddler, the bulky man wrapped his arm around the boy’s small chest, lifted him off of the ground and began to carry him back to the house but not without great protest.

“Let me go! Let me go! I have to get Matt back! John, let me go! You’re fired!”

“Fine, fire me, but I need to make sure that you’re safe first.”

“John please,” he wept. “He’ll get away!”

“I’m sorry, Jason.”

The boy continued to kick, scream and scratch but it did little to deter the man. And when they made it back inside, John gently placed Jason onto the couch.

“Get out of my house! You’re fired!”

“Just stay safe,” the man panted before leaving the room to collect his belongings.

“Oww,” the boy whimpered as his leg muscles began to knot even further.

“I’ll get a hot towel,” Lucian told him before leaving the room. The man quickly returned with the heated compress. “Where does it hurt?”

Jason placed a shaking hand over his chest.

Lucian’s stomach dropped. “I don’t think this will help…but I’m here for you Jason. Whatever you need.”

“I need Matt,” the boy whimpered.

“I’ll try to help you, but I also want you to focus on your music and the music video tomorrow.”

“Noooo, no, no. I can’t go.”

“Jason, you have to. Baz Luhrmann is directing this, he’s a big deal in Hollywood. He’s directed Romeo and Juliet, The Great Gatsby, I mean, standing him up wouldn’t be a good idea so early in your career.”

“I don’t care.”

“Jason,” he said sternly. “If you don’t go, it’ll make me look very bad. I vouched so hard for you and-”

“Okay,” the boy sniffled. “I’ll go.”

The man exhaled in relief. “It’ll only be for a few hours,” he assured. “And remember that this is your vision.”

Jason nodded before the tears took over once again.

—

Matt mindlessly fiddled with the cannula tube as he stared at the wall. The boy hadn’t attempted to contact his family or speak to the hospital staff whatsoever, so they called his next of kin on his behalf.

“Matty!” his mother cried hysterically as she ran into the room, followed by a distraught Josh. She took in the heart wrenching sight of her son in a hospital bed. His nose was bandaged and he had dark circles underneath his eyes. “Are you okay?! What happened?! Where is Jason?”

The boy’s name seemed to strike a nerve and Matt winced at the internal damage he felt just as one of the doctor’s entered.

“Hello! You must be mom?”

Mrs. Lent nodded as she attempted to compose herself.

“Well, besides a sprained nose, he seems fine. His shoulder and neck might be really bruised and sore from the seatbelt and airbag but I can’t gauge what his pain level is because he refuses to speak to us.”

“Do you know what happened?” the woman sniffled.

“He was leaving Pine Ridge and the bridge up there hadn’t been cleared of the ice for the night yet. I guess he lost control and slid off road into a tree. He’s quite lucky to be alive.”

Lucky, the boy scoffed internally.

“Now we’re just waiting on his blood work to see if everything is okay.”

“Okay,” the woman sniffled.

“Can I actually speak to you outside for a second?” the man asked.

Mrs. Lent began to panic but she remained calm and obliged, following the man outside of the room.

“Does your son suffer from depression or any other mental illnesses?”

“He suffers from IED,” she quietly informed. “Why do you ask? Because he won’t speak to you? He usually doesn’t take to strangers very quickly.”

“Detectives at the scene told me that the incident could’ve been intentional.”

The woman frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Now I’m not saying that this was a suicide attempt, but the more we know about his mental and physical states at the time, the better we can assess the situation.”

“But if he is depressed and just happens to have an accident after…being upset about his boyfriend…” she grew quieter with each word, “doesn’t mean that it was on purpose.”

“Of course not, but we want to explore all possibilities and get him the proper treatment he deserves.”

Mrs. Lent nodded. “Thank you,” she sighed before returning into the room.

“Matty, I’ll postpone the wedding until you get better,” Josh continued somberly. “I don’t want a ceremony if you aren’t there.”

“Josh, don’t be stupid,” Matt finally rasped. “Lace would put you in the hospital if you tried that nonsense.”

His brother chuckled weakly.

“I’ll be there. Crutches, wheelchair, whatever. Of course I’ll be there.”

Josh smiled and gently rustled the boy’s messy hair.

“Joshie, can you give us a minute?” Mrs. Lent asked.

He nodded and left the room as his mother took his spot on the seat next to the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Matt didn’t respond and sat quietly for a long minute before finally speaking. “That’s a really stupid question,” he mumbled.

“Honey, please don’t do this. It’s just not fair. You open up to all of your friends and even your brother more than you do me. As your mother, my sole goal in life is to ensure that you’re okay and you not letting me in hurts more than you know.”

The boy continued to stare at the wall but he allowed his mother’s words to sink in. “What do you want me to say? ‘Oh, Mommy, I’m great. The birds are chirping and I love unicorns and rainbows!’ Is that what you wanna hear? Because if I told you what I really felt it’d probably make you cry.”

The woman’s heart began to wrench. “Well, I’d rather cry and know what’s going on than to be blind until it’s too late.”

Matt exhaled loudly. “Since Dad’s infidelity, I didn’t think that anyone could betray me to the point where I’m questioning my very existence. And tonight it happened. I feel like Jason took my heart, put it in a blender and served it to Lucian. That’s the only way I can describe it without-”

The boy stopped abruptly to fight back the intense pain and rage that he felt. His mother grabbed his hand but Matt quickly pulled it away.

“I broke up with the love of my life. I don’t want to be comforted for that.”

“Oh, Matty,” she exhaled. In her mind, the doctor’s words seemed to fit the scenario. She didn’t want to think that her child was suicidal, hell, no parent does, but she had to ask. “And after you left Jason’s house…you saw the crash as a way out?”

Matt’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“After going through the heartache and feelings of betrayal…maybe you wanted to end it all but-”

“Are you seriously asking me if I tried to kill myself?”

“Matty, I just want you to be safe. And if you need more love, more therapy, mor-”

“I’m not suicidal,” the boy assured in a low voice. “I wish the crash would’ve killed me though.”

“Honey, please don’t say such things,” his mother wept.

“And this is why I don’t tell you anything,” the boy sighed as he turned on his side away from the woman.

“Matty, please no. I can handle it. I promise I’m listening. Please,” Mrs. Lent begged.

Matt didn’t respond for a long time before answering so quietly that his mother could barely hear him. “Unicorns, kittens and rainbows.”

—

Lucian pulled up to the studio and parked. “You ready?” he asked the boy in the passenger seat.

Jason had the hood of his coat pulled tightly around his face as he sulked. He exhaled loudly.

The man smiled. “I’ll take that as a 'yes’.”

The brunette didn’t respond.

“You look like an Eskimo,” he laughed in attempt to at least get a smile out of the boy. But it was pointless. “Alright…let’s go inside.”

Jason reluctantly followed Lucian into the studio where a tall, thin, goddess-like woman rushed towards them.

“Lucian, baby!” she squealed as she air kissed both of his cheeks.

“Hey, Naomi. Jason this is Naomi, she’s a hairstylist.”

“Jason!” the woman chirped excitedly. She pulled the boy into air kisses as well. “Mwah! Mwah! So nice to finally meet you!”

“Hi,” he greeted quietly.

“Well, stop hiding!” Naomi giggled as she tugged at his hood. “Let’s see what we’re working with.”

The boy sighed and pulled down his hood.

“Whoa! Edward Scissorhands,” she joked as she ran her fingers through the nest of ebony tangles. “I can handle this.”

“He wants to go for the 1950s, doo wop type of thing.”

“I love that! This will be so much fun. The models are already done, now I’m just waiting for the star.”

“Models?” Jason asked.

“Yes! Your leading man is such a fox.”

“Oh…”

“Mhm! Well, let’s get you all dolled up!” Naomi said as she grabbed his hand and pulled the boy along.

—

While Jason sat under the hairdryer, the makeup artist gasped at the bags underneath the boy’s eyes before going to work; making it look as if he didn’t spend the entire night sobbing.

When he was all done, the boy was ushered to the set where he met the director and his co-stars.

“Jason, nice to meet you,” Baz greeted with a shake of the boy’s weak hand before gesturing to three other young people dressed in 1950s inspired garbs. “This is Alexis, Jenna and Miles.”

The three of them waved and smiled at the boy.

“Hi,” he exhaled.

“I’ve heard the song several times. It’s beautiful,” the man continued.

“Thank you.”

“So, here’s what I was thinking. Picture it: It’s 1954, you and Miles are in love but since you can never be public, there’s a strain on your relationship. He inevitably gives up on wishing that things could be different and finds himself a pretty little beard, Alexis, flaunting her around town and it kills you on the inside. And I think it should end with you just out in the cold as it snows or something very visually compelling and symbolic.”

“Nice,” the brunette sighed.

“So a current storyline with romantic flashbacks of what you used to have.”

“I like that,” Lucian said with a nod. “And it’d cut even deeper if Jenna then became Jason’s beard and both the boy’s lived out their lives in a lie. I’m sure it was common practice back then.”

“Brilliant!” Baz agreed. “Well there are so many hours in a day, let’s get started!”

—

Only when the first scene in a classic diner had been set up, did Jason get a good look at his green eyed co-star. Miles had dusty blonde hair that was styled into a neat comb over fitting the theme, matched with a basic grey button down and blue jeans.

In any era, the boy would be sexy. And at any other time, Jason would’ve been happy to work with him but now he just felt sick to his stomach as he was seated in the booth across the restaurant from the other boy and their female co-star. The place was then filled with various other teenage extras to create a teenie bopper atmosphere before the director handed Jason a piece of paper.

“This is a flashback scene so this is a note from Miles, saying he wants to meet with you by the creek after midnight like you always do. You give a little smile, he’ll discreetly smile back at you and we’ll go from there.”

Jason nodded.

Baz returned to his spot behind the camera. “Quiet on the set! Cue track. Action!”

The opening music to Jason’s heart wrenching song began to play.

If I could turn back time…Oh you, my darling, never would’ve cried…

We would’ve never stopped dancing…and you’d still be mine…if I could only turn back time…

Jason did his best to hold back the tears but it resulted in a lot of sniffles and a quivering lip.

“Cut,” Baz said with concern underlining his tone. “Jason, are you okay?”

The boy shook his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“My boyfriend broke up with me last night…this song was written about him and the irony is just-” he sniffled. “It’s a bit much.”

“Aw, man. That’s rough. Would you like to postpone shooting?”

“No…all of these people are here and they look so nice. It’d be selfish to quit.”

“Well that is very professional and selfless of you.”

Lucian smiled. He felt like a proud older brother.

“And that guy is crazy for breaking up with you,” Miles added, eliciting hoots and hollers from everyone on set as they agreed. 

Jason couldn’t help but turn pink as the corners of his mouth pulled into a small smile.

“Well, since the beginning of the song is so hauntingly beautiful, I actually want to change the intro to something with you by yourself,” Baz suggested. “Maybe at the edge of the creek, your 'old special hangout’. Then afterwards we can have shots of just you and Miles, skipping rocks, riding in his truck and we’ll go on a soundstage to give the illusion of some summer swimming.”

Jason immediately became nervous.

“Is that okay?”

The boy nodded.

“Alright. Field trip! Miranda, get shots of the teens in the diner for the B roll,” he told his assistant before leading Jason outside.

They stopped by wardrobe so that the boy could be changed into winter clothing of the era before getting cinematic shots of Jason by the icy creek.

“Be careful by the edge, Jason,” Baz warned.

The words only fueled the boy’s already demanding temptation to jump in and let the stream carry him away, but he stayed resilient in his decision to not waste anyone’s time. He stared out across the water and the icy breeze didn’t help stop the tears that slid down his cheeks.

“Beautiful,” Baz cheered before cutting the cameras.

Once finished, he changed again and they returned to the diner to get scenes of Jason seated at the booth while Miles walked by with Alexis on his arm, ignoring the other boy as he moves on with his life.

And then they redid the flashback scene with the exchange of notes.

“And soft smile, soft smile,” the man directed. “Yes! Cut. You guys look so in love already,” he chuckled. “We will now move to the closed set to get the summer scenes.”

“So the happy times are shot in a summer setting with the depression being in the winter?” Lucian asked.

“Yes.”

“Very symbolic.”

“Mhm. Let’s move to the soundstage. Miles’ bright red truck.”

The actors and crew made their way to the big empty room that held nothing but a pristine 1954 Chevy 3100 and a large green screen.

“So you’re going to record here and then superimpose the scenery with the green screen?” Lucian asked.

“Yes,” Baz confirmed. “If it ain’t summer, make a summer,” he chuckled.

“And it’ll look realistic?”

“Yes,” the man sighed in exasperation. “I love how you’re asking more questions than Jason is.”

Lucian laughed. “Baz, you know how I am. And I want Jason to have the best of the best so deal with it.”

“And he will! Miles and Jason, in the truck.”

Miles shot the boy a cheeky smile before they climbed into the cabin of the vintage truck; hesitantly on Jason’s end.

“I like your hair,” the blonde boy complimented.

“Thanks…”

Jason found it a little strange but he decided not to question the boy’s friendliness as he self-consciously checked his stylish pompadour in the mirror.

Baz came to the window of the car. “So here, I just want Miles to 'drive’ while you guys seemingly have a very engaging conversation, lots of laughs, maybe even fight over the radio station before you 'walk’ your fingers over to Miles’ hand then you guys hold hands. That was some serious foreplay in the 1950s,” he laughed.

Jason felt a twinge of something that he didn’t recognize. _It’s just handholding, it’s just handholding_ , he repeated to himself.

“What should they talk about?” Lucian asked.

“It doesn’t matter. The audio will be cut so that the song can play seamlessly with the video. As long as they look happy.”

“You think you can manage that, Jason?”

“Fuck off, Lucian,” the boy sighed.

The man chuckled and returned to his spot behind Baz.

“And we’re rolling,” the director announced.

“Did you see what Cindy Lou wore to school today?!” Miles began. “Her dress was so short that I saw her knees!”

Jason let out a weak chuckle. “I don’t  have a response to that.”

“Well, we can just keep moving our mouths like we’re just in such deep conversation. That works too.”

“It does indeed.”

“I think you should smile more though…”

“Should I?”

The blonde boy nodded. “I’ll give you a bit of my bio. My name is Miles Long.”

“It is not,” Jason chuckled incredulously.

“It is. My parents like puns.”

The brunette continued to giggle.“That’s amazing.”

“Thanks. Ya know… I wonder if they’ll be able to read our lips…”

“Interesting…if so, let’s leave them a message.”

“I’m hung like a horse.”

Jason cackled.

“Beautifullll,” Baz encouraged. “Jason your smile brightens up the entire scene.”

The boy blushed.

“Perfect! Now walk your hand over to Miles’.”

The brunette gave the other boy a look before slowly easing his hand to his co-star’s. They interlocked fingers. Miles smiled and looked back to the 'road’ while Jason, whose cheeks were still pink gazed out of his window.

“Cut!” Baz said excitedly. “It looks super innocent, like two kids on their way to get milkshakes.”

“But in reality they’re on their way to get the D,” Miles joked.

Jason laughed uncomfortably while Lucian scowled at the unprofessional statement.

“Alright. Now we’ll head to the other soundstage. We have a 'creek’,” he chuckled.

The boys exited the truck and Miles quickly took Jason’s hand again, catching the brunette by surprise.

“Wha-”

“We’re supposed to be in love, aren’t we?” Miles asked cheekily.

“I suppose…”

Lucian scoffed.

“Your hands are super soft for someone who plays guitar.”

“Oh…um, thanks? Do you play?”

“Not at all. I’ve been modeling since I was in diapers with a few commercials here and there.”

“That’s actually really cool.”

“Thanks! I’ll be sure to give you my head…shot before we leave here today.”

“Okay…”

“I’m kidding!”

The boy forced himself to laugh.

“But I will give you my phone number though.”

“Um…sure,” Jason said dryly.

Before Lucian could protest, the group made it to the soundstage. There was a man-made creek; a small pool that was about eight feet wide and six feet deep surrounded by grass, flowers, rocks and trees to give it all a realistic look and  feel.

“This is so fucking cool,” Lucian said in disbelief. “Now, will they be getting into this?”

“That’s the plan. If Jason is okay with that…”

“Yeah, totally. It looks so real.”

“He’s so humble to be a superstar,” said Miles.

Lucian had had enough. “Dude, you need-”

“Alright, let’s get some shots of you guys skipping rocks,” Baz suggested.

The man groaned, but he decided to keep his opinions to himself. For now.

Still hand in hand, Miles led Jason up the small ladder to the edge of the murky water.

“What’s making it look so dark?” Jason asked.

“Food coloring,” the director informed with a light chuckle.

“Ooo, I’m gonna come out even tanner,” the blonde boy laughed.

Lucian rolled his eyes.

Jason picked up a small pebble. “I’ve never skipped a rock before.”

Miles knelt down and picked up several stones. “Watch the master work,” he said before effortlessly tossing a rock across the water.

“I’m impressed…but not that impressed.”

Miles chuckled. “Okay, how about two?” The boy seamlessly skipped the pebbles across the water.

“Nice,” Jason admitted.

“How about you try?”

The brunette tossed his rock towards the water, but it sank right before Miles threw three that seemingly danced across the surface of the creek.

“Show off,” the brunette chuckled.

Miles laughed as he wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and gave him a little spin.

“You didn’t direct that!” Lucian protested.

“Shhhh,” Baz ordered. “It doesn’t have to be so scripted.”

Jason cackled as the boy’s strong arm rubbed against his ticklish stomach, but when Miles attempted to spin the brunette again, he stopped him.  “Okay, okay. I’m starting to get dizzy.”

“Then I’d better steady you,” Miles said as he returned the boy to his feet and pulled him even closer by the waist. The duo locked eyes for a second and Baz went crazy.

“Do I even have to direct this video?! You guys are awesome!”

Miles smiled and slowly released the boy. “Well, what can I say? It just feels natural,” he exhaled.

The blonde boy took the rosy hue of the other boy’s cheeks as bashfulness, but Jason was simply uncomfortable. When Miles caressed the brunette’s cheek with his hand, he pulled away.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” Lucian said with a scowl. “He obviously doesn’t want to be touched.”

“Well you obviously need to mind your own business,” Miles retorted.

“You-”

“Hey, hey,” Baz intervened. “It’s been a long day, but we’re almost done filming. Jason, Miles, I need a wardrobe change into your bathing suits.”

Jason climbed down the ladder with Miles’ help. When the blonde was out of sight, Lucian made his way to the brunette’s side. “You okay?”

  
The boy nodded. Lucian kept quiet until they made it to Jason’s dressing room.

“That Miles guy is really irking my nerves,” he fumed. “Like, his blatant thirst for attention is just too much.”

Jason smiled to himself as he scanned through his wardrobe options while he  listened to the man’s rant.

“He should recognize when someone is uncomfortable and he clearly doesn’t! That’s the sign of a rapist or a fucking psychopath or something. If he touches you again and you have that same terrified look on your face, ugh, I’m going to punch him.”

The brunette turned to face the man as he held up his two favorite swimsuits out of the bunch. “Red or blue?”

“Um, I think blue looks better against your skintone.”

“Thanks,” he said as he entered the bathroom.

“No problem. But, yeah, that guy is a total creep and studios should watch out for him. You know…you’re like a little brother to me and I don’t want anyone to mess with you.”

Jason opened the bathroom door and poked his head out. “Really?”

“Well…yeah. As the person that fucked up your life beyond belief, it’s kinda my duty to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

The brunette smiled. “I’ve never had a big brother before.”

“Well you do now.”

“Thanks, Lulu.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lulu?! What kind of queer nickname is that?”

Jason cackled. “Whattt? I Iike it.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

The boy grinned and closed the bathroom. He emerged a minute later cladded in a  fluffy white bathrobe. “Alright, Mr. DeMille, I’m ready for my close up,” the boy said dramatically, imitating Gloria Swanson in _Sunset Boulevard_ perfectly.

Lucian laughed. “Who knew you were such a good actor?’

“Well, I pretend to like you all the time.”

“Touché,” he chuckled.

“Let’s get this shit over with,” Jason sighed as he exited his dressing room.

When they made it back to the soundstage, Miles and the rest of the crew were already there.

The blonde boy sported black and red striped, fitted swim shorts, common in the 1950s.

“Last scene of the day,” Baz assured. “Once it all gets put together, it’ll be beautiful.”

Jason exhaled loudly as he climbed the ladder to the man-made creek. And although he didn’t need it, Miles helped the boy up.

“The water is room temperature so that you won’t be uncomfortable,” the director informed. “I want a few shots of you guys laughing and fiddling around like 'you go first, no, you go first’ type of thing. Then I want Jason to touch the water, shiver, pretend it’s too cold. Then Miles will boldly  cannonball.”

“Okay,” the brunette said with a nod. He then hesitantly undid his robe. Pale and unathletic, Jason felt a little insecure standing next to the boy whose job it was to work out and look good. Moments like this, he knew that Matt would’ve assured the boy how perfect he was and what an incredible job he was doing. Without that, the brunette felt as unsure of himself as ever.

“Wooo! Take it off!” Miles urged.

At that, Jason didn’t have to worry about lacking color as he turned a lovely shade of crimson.

Miles winked. “You look terrific.”

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

“Alright, quiet on the set! Cue track from 2:14 andddd action!”

“Go ahead,” Miles said as he gestured towards the water.

“No way, scallywag. You first.”

Miles gave the boy’s shoulder a gentle push.

“Noooo,” the brunette whined before kneeling down and touching the water, forgetting to change his expression.

“Jason, could you pretend that it’s cold?” Baz asked.

“Oh, fuck. Sorry. Can we do it again?”

“Of course.”

The boy stood and knelt down once more before touching the water and shivering. He turned to look at Miles. “It’s way too cold.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” the blonde said smugly as he took a few steps back. He then rushed towards the pool, jumped and landed in with a perfect cannonball; effectively splashing Jason.

“Hey!” the boy complained with a weak giggle.

“Come on in,” Miles beckoned. “The water’s great.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I know,” he said mischievously before grabbing Jason’s hand and pulling him into the creek.

Jason quickly broke the surface of the water, coughing and gasping for air.

“Are you okay?” Lucian immediately asked.

“Yeah,” he wheezed. “I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“See Baz, it’s that unprofessional behavior that I cannot deal with. If we have any projects together in the future, do not bring that scumbag.”

“Whoa, who are you calling a scumbag?” the blonde demanded.

“You!”

“Okay, guys,” the director intervened once again. “Lucian chill out or I’ll have to kick you off of my set.”

The man silently fumed as he folded his arms.

Miles turned to Jason. “Are you okay?”

The brunette responded by splashing the other boy in the face. “Much better now.”

“Fair enough,” he replied before splashing Jason in return. A water fight quickly ensued.

“Laugh and smile, laugh and smile,” Baz directed.

The brunette tried to make the scene look as happy as possible, but he couldn’t wait for the entire day to be finished.

“Great!”

The battle subsided and the boys were left to stare into each other’s eyes. Without warning, Miles leaned in and kissed the other boy.

Jason instantly pushed the blonde away. “What the fuck is your problem?!”

“Sorry, I was just going with what felt natural.”

“It looks so great on camera, but your reaction isn’t necessarily fitting,” said the director.

“Because I didn’t consent to that shit! Delete it, now!”

“Okay…but-”

“Matt can’t see that or he’ll never take me back!”

“It’s as good as gone,” the director assured.

“Good. Are we done here?” Jason asked, completely over it at this point.

“We’re all done. It was amazing. We’ll get to editing that right away and it’ll be done before you can say ‘soundstage’.”

The boy sighed to himself as he made his way out of the creek. Miles seemingly had nothing else to say as he retrieved his robe and made his way down the ladder. As soon as he made it to the ground, Lucian shoved the boy so hard that he slipped and landed on his ass in a loud thump.

“Whoa, Lucian!” Baz said as he quickly grabbed the man.

“Lucian!” Jason exclaimed, taking the ladder as fast as he could.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Miles shouted.

“Keep your herpes riddled lips to yourself. You’re a predator who doesn’t understand boundaries and I’ll make sure every studio executive in this town knows it. You’ll never work again.”

“You’re not even his manager!’

“I’m not his manager… I’m his friend.”

Jason approached the man’s side. “Let’s get out of here, Lulu.”

Lucian turned to Baz. “I hope this doesn’t put a damper on future projects?”

“Not at all. Actors and models are a dime a dozen. This one just happened to be cheap,” he chuckled as he shook Lucian’s hand.  “Jason. Pleasure to work with someone so talented.”

“Thank you so much.”

The duo left for the boy’s dressing room. Jason wanted to change and dry his hair before they returned to the glass house.

“When Baz was like 'Lucian, I’ll kick you off my set’, I was like 'oh hell no’,” the brunette chuckled over the motor of the hair dryer. “I wouldn’t have let that happen. You’re the only person I know here and it would’ve been weird as hell without you.”

“I wasn’t even worried about, Baz. We’ve known each other for years.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Who do you think it is?”

“Probably Naomi,” Lucian said as he pushed himself out of his seat and over to the exit. He opened the door and was greeted by a remorseful looking Miles. “You got a lot of nerve to show up here,” the man hissed.

“I know. I know. I just really wanted to apologize. Can I come in?”

Lucian glanced over his shoulder to see what Jason thought. The boy reluctantly nodded, giving the blonde permission to enter.

Miles cleared his throat and began. “Jason, I’m really sorry that I was so aggressive with you. I am honestly a huge fan of yours and I didn’t want to waste an-”

“An opportunity to use Jason as a come up,” Lucian interjected.

“Not even. I’m not even usually like that but you’re even hotter in person and you make me really nervous.”

“And you make me uncomfortable,” Jason quietly retorted. “If you’re a fan of mine, I’m sure that you’ve seen me with Matt. Ninety percent of my songs are about him and just because he dumped me doesn’t mean I’m going to just jump into the next guy’s bed. We’re going to get back together,” he assured as he held back tears.

“Well, I’m still really sorry.”

“Thank you…”

“Hopefully I’ll see you around.”

“Not a chance,” Lucian chuckled as he pulled the door open.

Miles shot the man a look before exiting.

“Thanks, John,” the boy teased.

“I’d have to down an entire bottle of steroids to be compared to John,” he laughed just as Jason’s phone beeped.

The boy picked it up and saw the direct Instagram message from Alley.

Hey! Did you change your number or something, it isn’t working! I’ve been trying to call because Matt is in the hospital. He was in a car accident and-

Jason dropped his phone and sprinted out of his dressing room.

—

Matt groaned as he rolled onto his other side.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Mrs. Lent asked.

“My entire body hurts. When can I get out of here?”

“Well, they’re still going over your blood tests and things.”

“Does it usually take so long? I’ve been here since last night.”

“I don’t know honey,” she sighed.

“Can’t I just leave? I’m an adult.”

“Yeah, but please don’t, Matty. I want to make sure everything is okay with you first. Just a few more hours.”

There was a swift knock on the door. “Come in,” said the boy. When they entered, he groaned. “Oh, God what are you doing here?”

“You know doctors communicate with each other,” Dr. Kasha Davis said with a chuckle. “How are you?”

“So they told you that I ‘tried to commit suicide’. Well it’s not true and your services aren’t needed here. I’ll see you on Tuesday, but right now I’m just not in the mood to talk to anyone.”

The woman was taken aback. “All I asked was how you were.”

“Which you’ll analyze and make a big deal out of nothing.”

“Matty,” his mother reprimanded.

“What? I just don’t want to be bothered. It’s nothing personal.”

“Fair enough,” the doctor said before wishing him the best and exiting.

Minutes later, there was another knock on the door. The nurse entered. “A Jay Dardo is here to see you.”

“No,” Matt said sternly. “I don’t want him in here.”

“Matty, he just wants to make sure that you’re okay.”

“Noooo,” the boy groaned in pain; half physical, half internal.

“Okay, okay,” the nurse replied before leaving the room. She returned to the front desk to find an anxious Jason. “I’m sorry, Mr. Dardo but he’s not seeing anyone right now.”

Jason smoothed out his false mustache. “Did you tell him it was 'Jay Dardo’ or 'Mr. Dardo’? Cause saying 'Jay’ makes all the difference. 'Mr. Dardo is my father and they don’t necessarily get along and-”

“I said 'Jay Dardo’,” the woman assured.

“And he still didn’t want to see me?” the boy asked, clearly hurt by the revelation.

The nurse shook her head.

“He doesn’t want to see me because it’s my fault that he’s in here,” the boy sniffled. “I won’t make a scene… I’ve done enough damage. But could you take this to him?”

Jason handed the woman a jar full of blue pieces of folded papers.

“Sure.”

“Tha-Thanks,” the boy said through a quivering lips. He turned on his heel and quickly rushed towards the exit before he could break down completely.

—

The nurse returned to Matt’s room and the boy was visibly upset. “He’s gone,” the woman assured. “But he left this for you.” She walked over to his bedside and handed him the jar.

“Thank you,” he said quietly; clearing his throat of any possibilities of him changing his mind. “I’m ready to go home.”

“Matty-” Mrs. Lent began to protest but he quickly cut her off.

“They can call me or something with my blood test results, but I’m not staying here anymore. Ugh,” he whimpered as he sat up.

“I wouldn’t recommend that you leave just yet,” said the nurse.

“And I wouldn’t recommend that hairstyle but do you see me complaining?” the boy retorted.

“Could you leave us alone for a minute?” Mrs. Lent asked the nurse.

The woman nodded and exited the room.

“Matty, what are you doing?”

“Getting out of here,” the boy said as if it was obvious.

“Why? Because you’d rather sulk at home? Or because you don’t want to get better?”

The boy scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I want to get better?”

“Because you just want physical pains to  distract you from dealing with the Jason stuff. Matty, I know you.”

“Whatever.”

“You know I’m right. You’re just so stubborn…like your father.” Mrs. Lent knew that the statement would get a rise out of the boy but she wanted to try her hand at reverse psychology.

“Fuck no! Don’t ever compare me to that asshole,” Matt fumed.

“Don’t curse at me,” she said sternly.

“Well don’t bring that scumbag into this.”

“It’s true though. Neither of you likes to deal with emotionally draining things and you’d rather just move on to something else to distract you.”

“Not even. I can deal with stuff.”

“Then why are you running from Jason?”

“I’m not.”

“And no matter what the relationship status between you two is, I know for a fact that Jason would want you to be okay. And I know that means a lot to you.”

“It does,” he said quietly.

“So do both of you a favor and take care of yourself.”

The boy didn’t respond for a long time. “Okay,” he sighed.

His mother smiled at her success in getting her son to stay. She went on to tell the boy how proud she was of him and how much she loved him when there was yet another knock on the door. The doctor that’d been treating the boy entered.

“I heard that you want to abandon me,” he joked.

“I was thinking about it.”

“Well don’t go just yet. I got some interesting results for you. You CBC shows that you most likely have an infection.”

Matt frowned. “What kind of infection?”

“I’m not sure, but I have a pretty good idea. Lay on your back for me,” he said as he walked over.

Matt obliged, wincing as he laid down.

The doctor gently touched the left side of the boy’s abdomen causing him to groan out in pain.

“Have you been feeling lightheaded or dizzy?”

“Only when I try to sit up.”

“Mhm. And on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, how painful is it when I do this?”

He touched the boy’s abdomen again.

“Ugh! Eight and a half,” he wheezed.

“Okay, yeah I believe you have a splenic rupture.”

“A what?”

“A ruptured spleen. Now I don’t think it’s severe enough for emergency surgery, because they can sometimes heal on their own, but we will ask you to stay for monitoring. If your vitals become unstable or you start to lose blood, then surgery will have to be done.”

“Oh God,” Mrs. Lent sniffled.

“How long will monitoring take? My brother’s getting married next week and I’m not missing that.”

“Every case is different, but hopefully you’ll be okay in time enough to get your boogie on. In the meantime, I’ll get you some stronger meds to combat the pain.”

“Thanks,” the boy sighed.

“I’ll be back to check on you in a bit, okay? Thanks Matt,” the man said before leaving.

“Ya see?” Mrs. Lent asked. “Had you left before getting your results you probably would’ve needed the surgery.”

“I guess,” he sighed.

“Do you really think it’s fair to not let Jason come and see you?”

“It’s absolutely fair. I have nothing else to say to him. He can go hook up with Lucian for all I care.”

“Oh, Matty stop. You know that boy loves you to death and turning him away just now probably broke his heart beyond repair.”

—

After getting the weeping boy home from his failed attempt to visit his ex in the hospital, Lucian watched, disheartened, as Jason barricaded himself in his bedroom for the next three days.

He’d offer the boy food, water and he even tried to lure him out by new musical mixes planned for he and Meghan but nothing worked.

When Jason finally did emerge from his room, Lucian didn’t know whether to cheer for the boy’s presence or cry for the lack thereof. The boy hadn’t loss more than a few pounds, but on his already lithe figure, it made all the difference.

His cheeks had sunken in, he had dark bags underneath his bloodshot eyes and he was so pale that his skin was nearly translucent. The boy was gaunt and Lucian did his best to hide his horror.

“Jason,” Lucian gasped. “Are you okay?”

The boy simply shrugged his thin shoulders. “I don’t feel anything,” he rasped.

The man pushed himself out of his seat at the dining room table and pulled a chair out for the boy. “Please sit down.”

Jason obliged; slowly sinking into the seat while Lucian fought the urge to wince or look away as his frail limbs moved. The man quickly retrieved a bottle of water for him.

The brunette opened the bottle and took a miniscule sip. “Thank you,” he said; voice like sandpaper.

“Can I get you an apple…a sandwich…a triple cheeseburger?” Lucian asked, doing his best to tiptoe around the emaciated elephant in the room.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Jason…you look like Jack Skellington,” the man blurted.

“I’d love to laugh at that… but I just don’t have it in me. No laughter, no tears…I’m all dried out. I literally feel…nothing.”

Lucian’s heart dropped. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

The boy’s response was barely audible. “Can you turn back time?”

“I can’t but I’ll try to learn for you,” the man said sympathetically.

“I’d smile at that if I could. Thank you.”

Lucian had no idea what to do with the boy who looked like he was on death’s door, so he decided to talk  about the music. In the past, it never failed to cheer the boy up.

“So, your album is essentially done. I just need you to approve a few things. And then you need an album cover, an album title and a record label to release it all.”

“So…I should really find my dad?”

“Well as your manager, he should be there to help negotiate things.”

“Bianca seems to be the only one that can reach him. I’ll call her.”

The boy patted his frail thigh and realized that his phone was upstairs. When he pushed himself away from the table, Lucian  protested.

“Don’t strain yourself. I have her number in my phone.” The man handed the boy his cellphone.

“Thanks,” Jason got out before scrolling through the phone to his publicist’s number and selected it.

“Hello, low rent Justin Timberlake,” the woman greeted in her smoker’s voice. “How may I help you?”

“Bianca… it’s Jason.”

“Oh! Hello, low rent Kendall Jenner. How may I help you?”

“Um, have you heard from my dad? I have some important decisions that need to be made for my first album, and he isn’t here to give an input.”

“He’s contacted me twice in the two weeks that he’s been gone and all he said was that he’s fine and that you’re free to make the decisions on your own.”

The boy didn’t have the energy to groan. “Okay.”

“I mean if I wasn’t tone deaf, I’d help you make decisions, but my job is to simply make you look good in the public eye.”

Jason sighed. “It’s okay…if you speak to my dad again…tell him that i love him.”

“Will do,” the woman assured.

“Thanks.”

They hung up and Jason returned the phone to Lucian.

“So, what do you want to do?” the man asked.

The boy buried his face into his skeletal hands. “I can’t do this on my own.”

“Dude, I’m here for you. As much as you hate it, I am.”

Jason sighed. “As much as this hurts my nonexistent pride…” the boy grabbed the man’s hand. Lucian winced at the brunette’s icy touch but didn’t pull away. “Would you be my honorary manager?”

The man gave a cheeky smile. “Is this a proposal?”

“Don’t push it.”

Lucian laughed. “I’d love to.”

“Thank you,” the boy exhaled.

“Of course. Now first things first, you need to eat.”

“Lucian, I’m not hungry, really.”

“Well at least have a protein shake or a smoothie. Please.”

The boy sighed. “Fine.”

The man quickly made his way to the kitchen and tossed various fruits and vegetables into the blender. He liquefied the ingredients and handed it to the boy.

Jason glowered at the green mixture before taking a sip. “There,” he groaned. “What’s next?”

Lucian frowned. “Well, after you drink the entire glass, we’ll go record label shopping.”

The brunette rolled his eyes and took another sip.

—

Later that day, Lucian slapped three separate contracts onto the glass table. “Made a few phone calls, name dropped a few celebs and these are the labels offering the best deals. RuCo, Blain Enc., or the one my family owns eighty percent of, Opus Records.”

“So if I choose Opus, you’d be my boss?”

“Not at all. We let our artists have freedom over what they want to do, we just offer a guiding hand.”

“Who are some of the artists already signed?”

“Les Chicken Wings, Jerick Hoffer, Lil Beau,  and my personal favorite, Adore Delano,” he said with a smile. “Ugh, that woman has legs that won’t quit.”

“I love her music,” Jason admitted.

Lucian slid all three contracts in front of the boy. He carefully scanned over each one. “Oh wow, is that a real number?” he mumbled as he saw the advance payment that RuCo was offering. “But it looks like they have a hold on product creativity.” The boy grabbed the next contract. “Blain is offering to keep me in the newest Lamborghini each year… I don’t care much for fast cars but that would be pretty cool.” He turned to the last. “Opus has a very nice advance as well, hmm…but I don’t get a car.”

“I’ll try to be unbiased, but Opus throw s amazing Grammy parties and a really hot producer with gray hair works there,” he said with a cheeky grin.

“Oh God, then that’s a definite no.”

The man cackled. “They’re all great offers and I support your choice for either. RuCo gives you a dollar per album sold which is really good and since you write and compose your own music, it’ll be even more. Blain showers their clients with gifts, but I’d be weary of that in recessionary times in case you have to pay for some of the things or give them back. And I can guarantee that you’ll be treated like family at Opus.”

“That’d be really nice,” the boy exhaled.

“Well, give them all some thought and let me know what you want to do.”

The boy was done thinking as he grabbed the pen and signed his name on the dotted line of the Opus Records contract.

Lucian gave a soft smile. “Welcome to the family,” he said as he leaned down to hug the fragil boy.

“Thanks, Lulu.”

“Now did you read the part of the contract where you have to give me daily foot massages?”

“Fuck all the way off.”

Lucian laughed. “Now that you’re an official Opus artist, first things first,” the man said suggestively.

Jason scowled. “What?”

“Drink another smoothie!”

—

After the next few days, Matt’s condition improved and he was released from the hospital with orders to take it easy.

He went about his school and work days per usual but declined all party and hang out offers. Jake stayed behind most days and babied his friend, but even he could take so much 'Jason bashing’.

—

Jason received multiple supportive calls a day from his friends overseas, it was just enough to carry him through the week as he was drilled by his honorary manager to drink meal replacements and was forcibly sent to bed so that he’d get adequate amounts of sleep.

“Well, look at that,” Lucian said teasingly. “The bags have gone down. They went from suitcases to clutches,” he cackled.

Jason simply raised his middle finger.

“Okay, it’s a big day: album cover and title selections!”

“I’ll be right back,” the brunette said as he exited the studio and took the elevator to his bedroom. His heart began to race and he anxiously paced the floor in front of the vintage black trunk where he kept his most prized possessions before the boy lifted the lid and reached inside. He pulled out the small canvas.

—

_Matt flashed a goofy grin. “I made something for you.” The boy dug into his backpack and pulled out a small abstract oil painting and handed it to his boyfriend. “I’ve never really painted before and that’s the result,” he laughed._

_“It’s beautiful,” Jason smiled and thanked him with a kiss._

_“Look at the back.”_

_The brunette turned it over and read the bright red word aloud. “Prom?”_

_Matt beamed._

—

Jason quickly shook his head to clear his mind of the boy’s perfect smile before making his way back to the studio. He handed the canvas to Lucian.

“I want this to be my album cover,” he said quietly.

“Okay…any particular reason?”

“Turn it over.”

The man did and quickly understood the art’s significance. “I love it. Album title?”

“‘Letters From My Glass Jar’,” the boy said simply.

“Interesting,” Lucian said as he pondered for a bit. “I was indeed a witness to the glass jar exchange last week, but I’m not exactly sure what it means.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” the brunette sighed. “Maybe in ten years.”

“Fair enough. I love your choices. I’ll submit them asap,” he assured before going wide eyed. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“Your music video premieres tomorrow.”

“Oh…I forgot about that.”

“Well get excited! The label’s throwing you a party. And after that your debut drops.”

“I am excited,” the boy said dryly.

“Yeah…as excited as a lesbian at a gay orgy.”

Jason simply shook his head.

“Well, I’m excited enough for the both of us. And instead of booking a bunch of little promotional interviews that’ll only overwhelm you, I’ve booked you for just one exclusive with Andy Cohen on Watch What Happens Live. It has a very diverse audience and very high ratings so it’s like killing two birds with one stone. Just try to stay positive, keep the conversation about the video and album and we’ll be in the gold.”

The brunette sighed. “Okay.”

Lucian pushed himself out of his seat. “You’re gonna do big things, Jason! Big things!” the man declared as he exited.

—

Matt limped into the room where his nervous wreck of a brother was pacing the floor as he attempted to memorize his vows that he’d scrawled out that very morning.

“Umm… promise to love you…be mines for the rest of my life…”

Matt chuckled. “Josh, what the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to learn my vows, what else?” he replied without looking up from the page.

“Well, I don’t think that’ll help. You have to be at the altar in five minutes.”

“Fuck! Um, be I love, you mines. No…what? Ugh!”

Matt grabbed Josh’s shoulders. “Bro, calm down. Lace isn’t that hard to impress. She knows you love her and whatever you say will be fine. Take a deep breath.”

He obliged and inhaled as much as he could before exhaling. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

“I know you have and I’m so fucking happy for you.”

“Thanks, Matty.”

The brothers shared a loving embrace just as their weeping mother entered the room with her video camera. “Oh, my boys!” she sniffled. “This is one of the happiest days of my life!”

The brothers shared a look before laughing.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Josh exhaled.

With Mrs. Lent still filming, the trio made their way to the beginning of the aisle. Matt walked first, taking his time to fight the light pain that he was still experiencing. When he made it to the altar, Josh nervously took his last strides as a single man. When he made it to his brother’s side, they shared another hug.

Matt glanced at the large crowd of extended family, American and British, filling the pews before catching a glimpse of his father in the front row.

The boy’s stomach knotted as he tried to filter his unholy rage.

“Psst! Matty!” his mother whispered loudly from the other front pew as she held up her camera. “Smile!”

The boy rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

“You’re ruining the footage,” she groaned just as the Star Wars theme music began to play, signalling the beginning of the bridal party’s walk down the aisle.

First was Laiken, Lace’s cousin and only bridesmaid. The girl wore a knee length lavender chiffon dress with a floral strap that tied into the unique theme of the wedding and complimented the bride’s multicolored gown perfectly.

Matt couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she made her way to the altar and stood in her designated spot across from him and the groom. Laiken caught him staring and immediately began to blush.

The girl wanted to hide behind her bouquet, but she didn’t have to worry about the boy’s attention for much longer as the chapel doors reopened and the bride began to make her walk down the aisle.

Lace wasn’t used to walking in such high heels so she held onto her father’s arm for dear life, but Josh’s jaw dropped as the girl of his dreams seemed to float towards him.

The bride anxiously handed her Lego bouquet to her cousin as she was given away by her father before placing her hands into Josh’s.

“You look like Jigglypuff,” he whispered.

The girl’s rouged cheeks turned a brighter hue of pink. “Thanks.”

“The couple has written their own vows,” the officiant announced. Lace decided to speak first.

“Joshua,” she began bashfully. “When I first signed up for the PlayStation Plus membership, I wasn’t expecting to meet someone as perfect as you. Although you started off as that annoying player who got butthurt every time someone annihilated him, I grew to love you more than I love Soul Calibur six and that speaks volumes,” she chuckled.

The boy laughed and nodded.

“I love you.”

“I love you,” Josh beamed with a firm squeeze of her hands before beginning his vows. “Lace, you are the reason why I wake up every afternoon.”

The girl giggled.

“Six months ago, I had no ambition and my mother literally couldn’t get me off the couch to even eat dinner. But then I came across the five star player named robotictitties_92 and my life hasn’t been the same since. You’re now the Zelda to my Link. The Misty to my Ash. And the Princess Peach to my Mario. You’re the most beautiful, pink haired girl in the world and I want you to be my player one… forever.”

The girl sniffled as she nodded. “Forever. No resets.”

Everyone laughed.

“You may now exchange rings.”

Lace slid the dark band onto her fiancé’s ring finger. “A titanium power boost for tonight… you’ll need it.”

Mrs. Lent fought the urge to cover her ears as she continued to film.

“You’ll need it more,” Josh assured as he slid the titanium ring on Lace’s finger.

“By the power vested in me, I know pronounce this level up: Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Lent. Player one, you may kiss player two.”

Lace eagerly threw her arms around her husband and they pulled each other into a loving smooch worthy of a million gold coins. 

—

The reception went on without a hitch and after the couple cut their PlayStation shaped wedding cake with a replica of Link’s sword, the party really took off. With a photo booth, storm trooper impersonators and arcade games placed about the venue, the wedding guests had ample amounts of entertainment, but Matt still managed to find a corner to himself outside as he smoked a cigarette when Laiken finally found him.

“Hello Matthew James Lent of Brooklyn New York,” she giggled.

“Hello Laiken, U.K. citizen who creepily turned out to be my brother’s fiancé’s cousin,” he replied.  

“Punched any good street signs lately?”

“Unfortunately no. I have downgraded to pillows.”

“Nothing wrong with that…so, are you-”

“Matty James Lent!” the boy’s elderly great aunt chastised. “What are you doing smoking?! Twelve years old and smoking like a chimney!”

“Auntie Mary, I’m eighteen now,” he laughed.

“Oh, yeah and I’m twenty-one! I’m telling your mother!” the woman said before returning inside.

Matt sighed, dropped his cigarette and smashed the bud into the grass with his leather dress shoe. He pulled a small bottle of cologne out of his pocket and sprayed himself to kill the cigarette smell. “I’d better find my mom before the old hag does. She wouldn’t be happy to know that I’m smoking again.”

“Then why are you?”

“Because it’s better than punching street signs,” he chuckled weakly. The boy extended his hand. “Going inside?”

Laiken nodded and accepted the boy’s hand.

“That dress looks amazing on you.”

The girl blushed. “Thank you… I mean that suit doesn’t look half bad on you either.”

“Maybe it’d look better on the floor,” Matt said suggestively.

She raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you gay?”

“I am bisexual,” the boy informed. “Do you mind?”

Laiken loudly cleared her throat to hide the fact that she’d flooded her basement. “Nope. I don’t mind at all.”

He flashed a mischievous grin.

“But you were in a relationship the last time that we saw each other.”

“The key word being 'were’.”

“Oh?”

“Mm hmm.”

“Oh.”

“Mm hmm?”

“Mm hmm.”

The duo burst into laughter as Matt pulled the girl to the dancefloor. It was an upbeat song so the girl was a little confused when the boy didn’t join her fast paced dancing.

“You can’t dance or something?”

“No, um, I ruptured my spleen a week ago so I have to take it easy.”

“Oh my God, why didn’t you tell me? We can sit down.”

The girl tried to lead the boy to the nearest seat, but he stopped her. “I’m fine. And I’m pretty sure taking it easy includes watching you twerk,” he laughed.

“Perv,” Laiken giggled. She turned around and began to grind her ass against the boy’s crotch just as the DJ changed the song to Jason Dardo’s summer hit.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” the boy groaned.

Laiken stopped and turned around. “What’s wrong?”

“My ex…” he began reluctantly.

“Your exe likes this song?”

“Well, I’d hope so…cause he sings it.”

The girl’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Lace did mention that Josh’s brother had a famous boyfriend.”

“Yeah…and I swear to God-”

Within seconds, Josh rushed towards the DJ booth and demanded a song change before grabbing the microphone. “Sorry little bro.”

Matt gave a short wave, assuring that all was well but on the inside, he internalized his explosion.

“Are you okay?” the girl asked.

Without another word, Matt grabbed Laiken’s face and firmly pressed their lips together. The girl melted into the boy’s touch as her knees turned to jelly, and when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, she eagerly accepted.

The duo made out on the dancefloor for several minutes before Matt took the girl’s hand and led her to a small coat room. He pressed Laiken against the wall as he continued to ravish her lips, then neck, then chest as he pulled down the floral lavender strap of her dress. The fitted sweetheart neckline was the only thing stopping the gown from dropping to the floor, but Matt quickly tugged at the chiffon to fix that.

Once the girl’s strapless bra was exposed, the boy began to blindly dig into the pockets of the coats.

“What…are you…doing?” Laiken panted between kisses.

“Looking for…a condom.”

Initially the girl got even more excited, throwing her arms around the boy’s neck as their tongues swirled around each other’s but as she began to really think about what Matt had said, she somehow found the strength to pull away.

“Matthew,” she exhaled. “I really like you, but I can't…”

“Is it cause we’re in a closet? I mean, we can go upstairs to the changing rooms. Or is it cause I haven’t found a condom yet? I can get one from one of my cousins, ya-”

“It’s cause I don’t want to be your rebound.”

“Rebound?” The boy scoffed. “This is not a rebound.”

“The last time I saw you, you were upset with Jason, but you still had that passionate love for him in your eyes. And when his song came on just now, I saw heartache. I refuse to be your second choice just because you don’t want to feel heartbroken over your ex.”

“Not even! If you don’t wanna hook up then just say so, you don’t need to come up with some bullshit excuse.”

“It’s not bullshit but if you feel that way then whatever.”

“Ugh, don’t even start with your mind games Jason,” the boy fumed before freezing. “Did I just…”

“You did,” Laiken replied nonchalantly as she returned her floral strap to her shoulder.

“Laiken, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” she assured. “Just imagine if we were in the middle of sex and you did that!” the girl joked lightheartedly before kissing his cheek. “See you around.”

Laiken exited the closet, leaving Matt in a chagrin filled stupor. The boy had no idea what to think as he clutched his side and exited the closet. “Damn you, Jason,” he groaned.

“Matty,” Josh beamed as he approached. “What the hell were you doing in the closet?”

“Realizing that I’m destined for failure,” he sighed.

His brother raised an eyebrow but decided not to press the issue further. “Have you seen Mom?”

“No but she’s probably somewhere filming everything. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Dad was looking for her.”

Matt scowled. “Well he can stay the fuck away from her.”

“Matty, they’re adults and how they wanna handle their divorce is on them. Of course our mother deserves better, but she can’t run from the situation.”

“She’s not, traitor,” the boy hissed.

“I’m not a traitor. I’m just neutral towards the situation. It’s their mess and it’d hurt them for us to choose sides.”

“Oh, you’re worried about 'Dad’ getting hurt? Well he should’ve thought of that before he ruined our family.”

Josh exhaled. “Speaking of family…this is my wedding…”

Matt gave his brother and incredulous look. “And?”

“And I know that you’re the best, most understanding kid brother a man could ask for and-”

“Ha! Cut the bullshit and just tell me what you want.”

“I want you to meet our little sister.”

“Fuck no! I’m not going anywhere near that thing!”

“She’s not a thing, Matty.”

“It’s an unwanted bastard child.”

“Dude, that’s not cool. She’s an innocent bystander in all of this and at the end of the day, has the same blood in her veins that you do. You of all people should know what it feels like to be cast aside for something that you can’t control and for you to project onto a little baby really disappoints me.”

Matt rolled his eyes.

Josh simply shook his head. “I’m gonna go find my wife. I’ll see you later.”

“Dumb shit,” the boy mumbled before walking away in search of his mother.

—

Mrs. Lent exhaled in exasperation as she smoothed the skirt of her dress in front of the full length bathroom mirror. The satin fabric and the golden embroidered top that offered a sheer, peek-a-boo of her collarbone had class and sex appeal all at the same time.

At the beginning of the day, she had felt stunning. But the moment that she saw her mother, the confidence immediately dissipated.

From the moment that she was born, the elderly woman had been so critical of her daughter that even to this day, just a look from her made Mrs. Lent question all of her life’s choices and never failed to make her feel like a child again.

“Are you putting on weight?”

“No, mother.”

“Well, you could’ve fooled me. What size do you wear?”

“Depending on the garment, I range from six to ten, really. But I don’t go by that, I’m healthy-”

“That big?! Even after having five children, I never wore a size larger four! And you only had two. You better slow down.”

Mrs. Lent self consciously sucked in her already flat stomach. “I work out at least five days a week.”

“Better make it seven. Maybe that’s even the cause of this divorce nonsense. That was unheard of in my day. Women stuck by their husbands and didn’t just give up like the weaklings of the younger generations.”

“He abandoned me for another woman, Mom,” Mrs. Lent said quietly as she stared down at her ring free left hand. It oddly felt heavier now than when it supported a six carat diamond.

“Were you doing your wifely duties?”

Something in the woman’s mind clicked. “Wifely duties,” she exhaled. “That’s the exact bullshit that you drilled into my head as a child! Making me think my worth was defined by who I married and that if I didn’t cook, clean and basically be a sex slave, then I was worthless!”

“You don’t talk to your mother like that!” she  reprimanded.

Mrs. Lent quickly retreated back into her shell.

“And now I see why you lost such a good man! You don’t know your place! You don’t know how to appreciate anything and you couldn’t even handle raising children. You didn’t teach Josh how to find a decent girl in real life so he had to buy one on the internet and Matthew just turned out crazy and gay!”

The woman had never criticized Mrs. Lent’s parenting before and as she did, her protective mode kicked in, surging through her body like electricity. “Do not talk about my children like that!”

“You d-”

“No, Mother, you’re going to listen!”

The elderly woman was taken aback.

“I grew up feeling so worthless that the first guy who made a pass at me, I was bound to latch on to and that just happened to be Steven. I wish that I would’ve held out for someone who respected me more, but I didn’t know any better and the best thing that came out of that generic marriage, was my children,” she said stoically. “I can digest your berating of me, but you can not and will not talk about my babies. Josh found true love and I thank God everyday that I snapped out of your brainwashing before I pushed Matty away. He can love who he wants and if you call him crazy ever again, I’ll show you what crazy really is,” the woman assured. “You think that I fucked up everything in my life, but the love for my kids is undeniable.”

“At least you can do that right,” the elderly woman hissed.

Mrs. Lent knew that it was the only twisted, backhanded compliment that she’d ever receive from the woman so she simply exhaled and thanked her. “That really means a lot to me, Mom. I’m going to go back to my child’s wedding and enjoy myself now.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s always about you,” she said dismissively.

Mrs. Lent quickly exited the bathroom and as she rounded the corner towards the exit, a familiar voice made her freeze.

“Hello, Lisa,” said Mr. Lent.

The woman reluctantly turned on her heel to face the man. “Hello, Steven,” she replied nonchalantly.

“You look…amazing.”

“Thank you.”

He stared the woman up and down. “And I’m not just saying that. Wow.”

Mrs. Lent folded her arms. “I’m sure your fiancée wouldn’t approve of your gawking.”

“She doesn’t approve of anything. I swear these young girls are clingy, demanding and just plain crazy. I can’t even leave her sight without her calling me a hundred times.”

“Well, she knows how she got you. I’d keep tabs on you if I were her too.”

“You’re not her,” the man said somberly.

“That’s what you wanted, Steven. You said she made you feel young again. Do you remember that?” the woman asked intently.

The man slowly nodded.

“Young again. You’re damn near fifty so I hope that you grow up soon.”

Mr. Lent scowled as the woman’s words struck a nerve. “In addition to feeling young, I’m not bored anymore and I’m beyond satisfied.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“Thank God because bitter never did look good on you. ”

“Have your lawyer submit the rest of your paperwork so that the divorce can be finalized. I’d love to move on with my life!”

“Oh shit. When Lisa yells, you know you’re in trouble. But I’m kinda into that.”

Mrs. Lent’s heart skipped a beat at the English accent she’d begun to cherish. She quickly turned around and immediately threw her arms around the man’s neck. “David!” the woman squealed. “What are you doing here?!”

“Well, you know how we talk on the phone about twice a day?”

“I’m aware, which is why your presence is all the more surprising.”

“Mhm, I got a sense of distress when you called about Matt’s car accident, seeing your mother and having to force yourself to speak to um, that guy…what was his name again?”

The woman giggled. “Steven. He’s actually right behind me.”

“Oh, where are my manners?” David took a few steps and extended his hand towards Mr. Lent. “David.”

The other man hesitantly returned the gesture. “Steven…and your significance at my son’s wedding is…?”

“Nonexistent,” he said with a shrug, “hell, I wasn’t even invited, but I flew over three thousand miles just to be this sexy young lady’s date.” David secured his arm around the woman’s waist and for the first time in years, maybe in her life, she felt completely safe. He turned to the woman. “Did you get my nudes?”

Lisa turned bright crimson. “I did,” she replied quietly. “All thirty of them.”

“Well, one picture of my dick is probably the equivalent of three normal dick pics so I was just making sure that you got the full effect. You gotta scroll a few times, baby,” he said shamelessly.

“Shhhhh, okay David. There are children here,” she reprimanded.

“Sorryyyy.” The man kissed her cheek and all was immediately forgiven.

Completely screw faced at this point, Mr. Lent shook his head. “You need to leave. You weren’t invited and you aren’t welcome here.”

“If I had a pound for every time I heard that!” David cackled. “So where are the newly weds, I brought them a gift.”

“Oh?” Mrs. Lent said curiously.

“Well, yeah I’m not a complete wedding crasher. I got them a really nice vacuum for their new place.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you. Thank you.”

The pair shared a tender kiss that made Mr. Lent’s nostrils flare.

“So do you want to walk out or be carried out?!”

David thought for a second. “Well, I don’t get carried very often. That’d be nice.”

The other man’s straight face and calm demeanor made it impossible for Steven to tell if the man was being serious or not, but he wouldn’t stand for it. “Dude, I don’t know if the gutter that you’re from just doesn’t teach you manners or if you’re just retarded, but either way, you need to get the fuck out of my son’s wedding. Now!”

Josh heard the brewing argument and rushed over. “Dad, what’s going on?” He looked at his mother and the man who had his arm wrapped around her. “David?” he asked in disbelief.

The man nodded and shook the boy’s hand. “Nice to finally meet you in person, Josh.”

“You know this guy?” Mr. Lent practically hissed.

“Yeah, I met him over FaceTime. Mom’s totally in love with him,” the boy teased.

The woman didn’t think that it was even possible for her to get any redder, but it happened.

Following his brother, Matt quickly approached the group. “Ugh,” he groaned. “I just saw you running Josh… I-I had to make sure everything was o-okay…but now I see that the scum has risen to the top,” he hissed as he glowered between David and his father.

“Everyone here needs to understand that this is my wedding. My parents should be cordial, I’m happy to see David and Matt shouldn’t get in the middle of any of it. If I don’t have a problem then neither should any of you.”

“Agreed,” said the woman.

“Now I have to get back to slaughtering my wife’s high score on Pac-Man. If I leave again she says that I forfeit and that can’t happen on my wedding day. She’ll never let me live it down,” he chuckled. “Later guys.”

As the boy walked away, he left the other four in a tense stand off, but David quickly broke the silence.

“Matt,” he addressed. “No hard feelings?”

“Nobody will ever be good enough for my mother, but I now realize that even at your worse, which is often, you’re still better than this asshole,” he admitted without looking at his father.

“Matty,” his mother warned.

“That’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me!” David squealed. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Mr. Lent said nonchalantly.

“Oh, that’s the nice version of how I feel,” Matt assured.

Steven turned on his heel to walk away but David stopped him. “Can we talk? Man to man?”

“Yeah.”

The two of them took a few steps away from the mother and son before David spoke. “Okay, so I’ve known Lisa for a few weeks now. She’s the most incredible woman I’ve ever met blah, blah, blah but she has this tragic notion that she can’t have sex until she’s officially divorced and it seems that you’re purposefully procrastinating with your paperwork and it’s preventing me from getting some. I’m not sure if you’re aware that you’re subsequently breaking guy code and-”

“Lisa, you ought to hear this guy!” Steven blurted. “He only wants to get in your pants. You’re a conquest.”

David scowled. “I literally haven’t had sex in over a month because in some weird way I want to save myself for her too. No other woman on this planet has ever had that effect on me, but you wouldn’t know anything about that. You couldn’t cut it with a beautiful creature like her so you had to downgrade because you weren’t man enough to even begin to understand how such a woman should be treated. If she’s sick, you better get her some fucking medicine, if she’s horny, you better make love to her until she begs you to stop and if her insurance company is giving her shit about replacing her car that was crashed,” he pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket, “you simply buy her a new one.”

Mrs. Lent gasped. Despite the part about sex with his mother, Matt thought the rant was the best thing he’d ever heard in his life. And Mr. Lent’s face seemed to be stuck in a permanent twist as his breathing became comparable to that of a bull.

Without another word, the man turned again and stormed off.

“So is that a yes or no on the submission of those papers?” David called after him. When Steven didn’t respond, the man simply shook his head and turned to face Mrs. Lent. He grabbed the woman’s hand and placed the car keys into it. “For you, my lady.”

“David,” she exhaled. “These keys say ‘Porsche’…”

The man’s eyebrows furrowed. “Do they? I literally just walked into the building and the first thing that caught my eye was the bright red drop top. I know red is your favorite color so I figured that it was meant to be.”

The woman shook her head and returned the keys. “I can’t accept this.”

“Pfft, I can!” Matt declared as he grabbed the keys.

“Matty,” she said sternly.

The boy groaned and gave them back. “There’s just no pleasing women,” he said before walking away.

“You deserve way more than that, but at the end of the day, things like cars and jewelry, that’s material shit. That’s nothing. What’s important to me is that you know that you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. I’m pretty sure that I’m in love with you and I haven’t even seen you naked. I don’t know how it’s possible but I don’t care.”

Mrs. Lent laughed.

“And I want you to be mine.”

The woman smiled. “You sir, are too much.”

“And you ma'am, are just enough.”

“I love you,” Mrs. Lent admitted.

“Duh,” David said before pulling her into a kiss that made her knees weak. “Let it be known that I technically said it first.”

The woman’s phone began to ring. “Fine,” she got out before answering. “Hey, Ralph, I can’t talk legal stuff right now, I’m at Josh’s wedding…okay, but really quick…” the woman’s eyes grew wide as she listened, “he did? Just now? Wow…um, it feels surreal…Thanks Ralph,” she exhaled before hanging up.

David frowned. “What’s wrong?”

The woman turned to look at him. “Apparently Steven called his lawyer just now and demanded that he send the rest of his paperwork to the court…I’m an officially divorced woman…”

Without another glance, word or hesitation, David scooped the woman into his arms and sprinted all the way outside; stopping only when he reached the backseat of her brand new car.

—

Matt wandered around the venue of his brother’s wedding, watching as his family had such a great time. He felt a disconnect with it all and he didn’t know what to make of it.

When his mother’s words replayed in his mind, telling him that he couldn’t run away from his problems, the boy knew what he had to do. Matt quickly found his brother on the dance floor and pulled him to the side.

“Josh,” he sighed. “I’m ready to meet her.”

—

Matt nervously paced the changing room as he waited for his brother’s return. And when the door finally opened, Josh entered, carrying their six month old sister on his hip.

The baby wore a lavender dress that seemed to be the ballerina version of Laiken’s gown. With matching socks and a floral headband to add some pizazz to her fine blonde hair, Matt found the girl to be overwhelmingly cute.

“Josh…she has our eyes,” Matt gasped.

“Of course. She’s our sister,” he said with a smile. The baby glanced about the room before focusing her attention on Matt. “Say 'hi’,” Josh cooed. “This is your other big brother.”

The girl flashed a toothless grin and Matt’s heart melted. “Wh-What’s her name?”

“Anais.”

The baby looked up at Josh.

“Oh wow, she reacts to hearing it.”

The eldest brother laughed. “Of course she does. She’s really smart and loves to laugh.”

“Ca-can I hold her?”

“Yeah, but since you’re new at this, sit down first.”

Matt obliged and settled onto the couch behind him before Josh placed the small child into her brother’s arms. “Oh…my…God…she is so squishy.”

Josh cackled as he pulled out his cell phone to record the precious moment.

The baby returned to glancing about the room and when she decided that she wanted to explore, the girl attempted to crawl out of Matt’s arms. “Oh God, Oh God! Josh, she’s moving! She’s moving!”

His brother laughed so hard that he began to snort. “Yeah, Matty, babies tend to do that.”

“Noooo, she’ll fall! Get her! Get her!”

Josh grabbed the baby. “Jeez, Matty don’t have a conniption.”

“I’m not, but she’s just too fragile.”

“She’s fragile but tough,” he assured. “Don’t be afraid to hug her snuggly, she won’t break.”

“Okay…can I try again?”

Josh returned Anais to Matt’s arms. She caught a glimpse of Matt’s septum piercing and immediately began to reach for it.

“Hey,” Matt chuckled. “You can’t have my noseee. I’ll take your nose. I’ll take your nose,” he said as he gently grabbed the baby’s button nose causing Anais to burst into contagious giggles. “See, I got your nose.”

As the baby continued to laugh hysterically, Josh slowly eased out of the room.

“You are the cutest little baby in the world,” Matt cooed. “Yes you areee.”

After twenty minutes, Anais began to pout.

“I got your noseee, Ana-Bug,” Matt said again, right before the baby burst into tears. “Oh my God, I’m kidding your nose is still there, I swear! Look! See, it’s just my thumb!”

Anais continued to wail.

“What’s wrong with youuu?”

When the baby’s face began to turn red, her brother began to panic.

—

“Hello?” Josh greeted after answering his phone.

“Josh, she’s crying! What do I do?!” his younger brother yelped.

“Is she hurt?” he asked frantically.

“No! She just doesn’t want to believe that her nose is still intact!”

Josh suppressed his laughter. “Alright, here I come.”

—

When Joshua returned to the room where his younger siblings were, he saw a desperate Matt doing anything that he could in attempt to appease the baby.

He had attempted to tickle her, he had showed the baby her own reflection because he was positive that they were narcissistic creatures and he had even offered his own nose so that they’d be equal. But nothing worked.

“Josh, thank God you’re here. This kid is broken!”

Josh laughed. “She’s not broken.” He grabbed his baby sister and she immediately began to calm down.

“Whattt?! Do you not like me?” Matt asked. “It’s not me, it’s you, right?”

Anais burst into laughter.

“She’s something else.”

“She likes you, Matty. She’s probably just hungry.”

“Alright, well let’s go eat, Ana-Bug!”

—

Matt held his baby sister in his lap and she ate peas and carrots. He was so attentive to Anais, that he didn’t even notice his mother’s absence.

Minutes later, when the obvious stench of a soiled diaper arose, the boy declared that he wasn’t ready to die and handed the child off to his father’s sister to be changed. But he demanded that she be returned to him afterwards.

As he waited, Matt realized that if he wanted to spend time with Anais after the wedding, he’d have to speak with his father. Although he hated the man, his instantaneous love for his sister outweighed that.

The boy made his way to the table where his melancholy father sat. He pulled out the chair and to Mr. Lent’s surprised, settled in next to him.

“Hey, Matty,” the man said quietly.

“Hey…Dad.”

“It’s been a long time since you called me that.”

“Well, I kinda want something from you so I have to sound as pleasant as possible.”

Mr. Lent’s eyebrows furrowed. “Son, you know if you ever need anything from me, I’m there for you.”

“No…I don’t know that. After everything that’s happened, I wasn’t sure if you’d even spit on me if I was on fire.”

“It breaks my heart that you feel that way.”

“Well, I’m currently going through a change in my life. I’m learning what’s most important and one of those is family.”

The man nodded.

“I finally met Anais today.”

Mr. Lent’s face lit up. “Re-Really?”

“Yes…she’s absolutely perfect…and I want to be in her life. So whatever I have to say to you to allow that, or-”

“You really think I’m the devil…don’t you?”

Matt didn’t respond.

“I guess I can understand that.”

“You ruined our family,” Matt said honestly. “We weren’t perfect to begin with, but their are ways to go about things if you aren’t happy. You didn’t do that and you didn’t even try.”

“And I’ll spend everyday of the rest of my life apologizing to you guys for it. I think I’m on the right path though, the divorce is finalized. Your mother deserves happiness.”

“She does.”

“And so do you…um, with Jason.”

“We broke up,” he said, barely audible.

“Oh wow, what happened…thought that was the love of your life.”

Matt knew that his father didn’t support gay relationships, but the man showing the slightest bit of interest in seeing him happy, even if it meant being with another guy, caught Matt by surprise. The fact that he even remembered Jason’s name made Matt view the man a little differently. “Yeah…I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

The man smiled and patted his son’s shoulder just as Josh approached with a giggling Anais.

“There’s my little angel.”

Josh attempted to pass the baby to their father, but instead, she reached for Matt.

“Hey Ana-Bug,” the boy said in extreme delight as he grabbed his little sister.

“Ana-Bug, I like that,” Mr. Lent said with a smile.

“Did you know that Anais means ‘those who bring peace and tranquility to the heart’ in Arabic?” Josh asked as he proudly glanced between his father and brother.

Matt chuckled. “Seems pretty accurate.” He kissed his baby sister’s cheek.

“Aww, we need to get some pictures of you guys together,” their father suggested.

“Well, that’s actually why I came over, Lace and I are ready to do the family wedding portraits. I just have to find Mom.”

—

As the family waited in front of the fountain for their portraits, everyone took turns trying to get Lisa on the phone. It was Matt’s turn again just as the woman rushed into the room.

“Woo! Sorry I’m late guys but I lost track of time…space…realityyy.” She pulled out her phone. “Matty quit calling me, I’m right here.”

“Mom, are you okay?” Josh asked.

“No…I’m not okay. I’m fucking spectacular!”

Matt cackled. “She’s clearly drunk.”

“Drunk…we’ll go with that,” she replied as she fanned herself. “Okay, let’s take these pictures!”

Mr. Lent recognized all the signs and he felt a twinge of jealousy that he wasn’t ever able to induce them in the woman, but he was happy for her nonetheless.

“Say cheese everyone!” the woman chirped.

After the wedding portraits were complete. The wedding continued with toasts and more dancing before the couple was whisked away in a medieval themed horse and carriage to their honeymoon in Tokyo.

—

A few days later, Matt had picked up Anais from his father’s house to spend the day with his sister while the man was at work. After leaving the pet store, he had about an hour before Mr. Lent would be home, so he and the baby played with the ample amount of toys that he’d purchased for her in his dorm room.

“Yayyy,” the boy cheered when his sister got the block into it’s designated hole.

The TV played in the background and it only caught Matt’s attention when  Jason’s music began to play. He quickly searched for the remote when Anais began to giggle and clap.

The boy looked at his sister. “You like that, Ana-Bug?”

“Bababababababa,” she babbled.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

A montage of Jason’s music played before the camera faded to Andy Cohen. “Please welcome the extremely talented, Jason Dardo!”

Matt watched as his ex-boyfriend entered the set and hugged the host before sitting down.

“Oh my God,” he exhaled. Despite the heavy makeup to conceal it, Matt could see Jason’s haggard appearance. The boy felt sick to his stomach but he couldn’t look away.

—

“Jason just dropped his first album and I can’t stop listening to it, it’s so amazing,” Andy gushed. “And the music video for Turn Back Time! My God, take a look,” the host said before the entire video played to viewers nationwide for the first time.

When it was done, Andy continued to speak. “Beautiful song from Jason Dardo’s debut album, ‘Letters From My Glass Jar, available on iTunes,” he plugged before turning to Jason. “So, you’re seventeen- oh! Your birthday is tomorrow isn’t it?”

The boy nodded.

“Eighteen! Are you going to party?”

“Um, no I actually have a gig.”

“Ugh, who the hell booked you on your birthday?”

“I’m not sure, but I don’t see anything wrong with doing what I love on my birthday.”

“Very true. So, what inspired the title of your album?”

“Um, my…ex,” it clearly pained the boy to say it, “we used to exchange glass jars full of loving notes and this album consists of so many songs that are like messages to him, so it just seemed fitting.”

“Aww, I love that! I’m sure he hates that he’s your ex now,” the man chuckled but Jason shook his head.

“He’s not like that. He could care less that I’m famous, he would still be like ‘it’s your turn to take out the damn trash, now do it’.”

Andy cackled. “That’s amazing. How long have you been broken up?”

Jason hesitated as he glanced up at Lucian, who was using their designated gesture signaling for the boy to get the interview back on track. “You know,” the boy sighed, “I have a manager, publicists and so many people that work hard to make me look good. And from day one I’m trained to deflect certain questions and to just keep the interview about the topic that you’re trying to promote. I’ve always thought it was a little manipulative and I’m just kinda tired of it. No more manipulation, no more stunts, no more lies. So just ask me anything you want…I have nothing else to lose.”

Lucian palmed his face, but since the show was broadcast live, there was nothing that he could do.

“Yaaas!” Andy cheered. “You know I’m about to go in. First question: Did you and Lucian Piane ever hook up?’

“Never.”

“Never ever?”

“Never,” the boy said sternly. “And I want it to be clear that I hated Lucian for months amongst those rumors because it nearly destroyed my relationship with my ex who was my boyfriend at the time, in fact my only boyfriend ever if you don’t count eighth grade, and the only person that I’ve ever been with.”

“So are you and Lucian good now?”

“Beyond a business relationship, we are friends because he’s just such a different person now. He's been supporting me through such a difficult time. I’m not sure if grey hair makes you likeable but it seemed to work in his favor.”

Andy laughed. “I think grey hair makes him fuckable.”

Jason covered his ears. “I’m not eighteen yet.”

The host cackled even harder and quickly moved on. “So, what happened this time in your relationship that made you guys split? I know everyone saw the Disney World bed picture and then he was spotted kissing a girl a few weeks ago. What went wrong between those events?”

“Well, this is kinda funny…I was actually the girl he was kissing. I was in drag.”

“Holy shit! No way.”

“Yes way. I was pretty hot.”

“You were! But you’re a cute boy so that makes sense.”

“Thanks,” the brunette sighed.

“So, I need to know. Why did you guys break up?” the man asked, emphasizing each word.

“He broke up with me, because I lied to him on more than one occasion. And before you ask, the first lie was about my attraction to another guy. It was honestly just me being stupid and craving attention. I’d just finished my tour of the U.S. and had to leave for London the next day and it was really hard on me, being away from my support system. But he forgave me and we moved on. Then when I decided to stay in Brooklyn to work instead of going to school, my father had developed this notion that ‘it’s all about the music and everything else is a waste of time’ and he even began to feel that way about my boyfriend, who before all of this, he adored. So I rebelled and continued to see him, so my dad would do little things that would inevitably cause us to argue. I’m not blaming my dad in the slightest, but at the time that he hired Lucian, my boyfriend still hated him. So I was really stuck between a rock and a hard place. I wanted love but I wanted to work on my music as well, so I had to work with Lucian behind his back and when he found out, he just couldn’t take it.”

“Do you regret not telling him about working with Lucian?”

“I do. I mean, in retrospect, I probably wouldn’t have my album out at this time but I’d still have my boyfriend.”

“But it’s sort of messed up to have to choose between the two.”

“I can do music anywhere and anytime, but what I have…had…with him is beyond priceless to me. I’d give anything to have it back again.”

“Well if he’s watching, is there anything that you want to say to him?”

“Thank you,” Jason exhaled. “Without your endless love and support, I wouldn’t be where I am today. I know that our forever was shorter than expected, but I just hope that wherever life takes you, that you’re happy.”

Andy pouted. “That’s so beautiful. Well, I believe in the power of love and I hope you guys get back together.”

“I’ve accepted my future and whatever it may bring, I’m ready for it.”

“Hmm,” Andy hummed as he waved his hands over an imaginary crystal ball. “In your future I see great success, lots of Grammys and many more visits to my show.”

The brunette chuckled weakly. “Let’s hope so.”

“So what does someone like you do on their day off?”

“I’ve actually been spending a lot of time in therapy recently.”

“Oh, really? How is that going?”

“Really good. The other day, I had the revelation that my natural instinct is to protect those I love even if it means lying. I think it stems from when my mother passed away. My father indulged in things that didn’t make him the best parent, so I had to constantly lie so that he wouldn’t get into trouble, I wouldn’t get put into a foster home or anything like that. But things are better now and I really have to work on being honest, even if it means hurting their feelings.”

“That’s a really good idea and I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you.”

“And there you have it folks, a Jason Dardo exclusive. Go buy 'Letters From My Glass Jar’ on iTunes and in stores now! Goodnight, everybody!”

The second that the cameras cut, Lucian stormed onto set.

“I know, I know,” Jason sighed. “I’m in trouble.”

“You are but the verdict is in. People love you.”

Jason was surprised. “Really?”

“Look,” the man said as he handed the boy his cellphone with Twitter already up. “They love that you were so candid and some are commending you for 'pushing back at the media manipulation by being so honest’.”

Jason scrolled through the hundreds of positive messages and for the first time in weeks, he was able to geniunely smile. “People keep wishing that Matt and I would get back together, but I’m honestly okay.”

Lucian patted the boy’s shoulder. “Let’s go get something to eat. After all, it is your last day being seventeen.”

—

Waking up on the morning of his eighteenth birthday was a bittersweet feeling for Jason Dardo. He had everything he could want so far in his career, but no Matt to share it with and he was okay with that. The boy decided to simply let life happen and let love find him.

The boy checked his phone and immediately became dishearten. Nobody had called or texted him for his birthday so far. Being ten in the morning, the boy figured that it was still early, but it was in the middle of the afternoon in London and he couldn’t understand why neither of his friends thought to call him.

So he decided to call them instead.

“Hello?” Ronis answered.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing at all. I’m so bored that it’s not even funny.”

Jason frowned. “Is there nothing that you can do today? I mean, I don’t think I’m doing anything today either. Today,” he emphasized, “isn’t important at all.”

“Oli stopppp,” the girl giggled. “I’m on the phone.”

“With who?” Jason heard the boy ask in the background.

“Jason,” the girl replied.

“Not that important,” Oli whispered before attacking the girl with his lips again.

“Babe!” she squealed. “I’m sorry, Jason. I gotta-” Ronis got out before the phone hung up.

The boy simply sighed and took to Instagram.

_#sothisis18 #eh_

“Get off of Instagram!” Lucian chastised over the intercom. “You have a lot to do today.”

“Well good morning and thanks for remembering my birthday, 'big bro’ the boy mumbled before climbing out of bed.

After all had been said and done, Jason rehired John and the man had become a close friend of his, but even he had seemingly forgotten the boy’s birthday.

Jason gave up and simply went about the day as if it was any other.

—

“You looked really good up there, but I want you to practice a lot more before we decide if you can take it on the road or not,” Lucian said as he helped Jason get out of his fitted costume he’d worn in his opening number.

“I agree. Silks are cool and all but doing that and trying to sing will take a lot more time to master.”

“Mhm, but you’re talented. You’ll get it.”

Jason nodded as he slid on a plain T-shirt and leather jacket paired with his old Converse. Lucian followed the boy to the wing of the stage and watched as he was handed a microphone.

“Knock 'em dead,” he said with a smile.

Jason gave the man a friendly punch on the shoulder. He took a few steps towards stage but paused and turned to face Lucian again. “Do you think that we could maybe get dinner or something after the show? After all it is my-”

“Nope, no time. We have promo after this.”

The brunette masked his pain with a smile and a nod before taking to the stage in front of thousands of screaming fans.

He sang the uptempo song flawlessly until his music was suddenly cut.

Jason paused but only for a second, doing his best to keep the show going. “Well I guess we’re having some technical issues, so we’ll do acapella,” he assured the audience. The boy went to sing, but he quickly discovered that his microphone was now off as well.

The boy turned bright crimson as he imagined the headlines. He tried to suppress his embarrassment when he heard a familiar voice began to sing over the speakers.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthdayyyy to youuuu,” Ronis sang as she emerged from the wing of the stage followed by Oliver backing up her vocals with his flawless guitar playing and Mr. Dardo wheeling out a massive six tier stand that held hundreds of cupcakes with sparklers for candles.

The boy immediately rushed over and threw his arms around his father. He hadn’t seem the man in weeks and instantly began to cry.

“Happy birthday to Jasonnn. Happy birthday to you. You didn’t think that we’d actually forget your birthday, did you?” Ronis giggled.

“Everyone was so cold to me!” the boy laughed through tears. “Y'all should become actors.”

They all laughed as Lucian took the stage and grabbed the microphone. “Happy birthday, Jason,” he said mischievously.

“You’re so mean for making me think you of all people forgot when you’ve been planning my daily schedule!” he laughed. “But thanks, Lulu.”

“This entire thing was your father’s idea. From flying your friends out to organizing this gig. How much do you think tickets were?”

“I don’t know.”

“Fans got in for free under the condition that they wrote you a nice letter or sent in a video message.”

“Aww.”

“Here’s a few,” Lucian directed everyone’s attention to the large screen behind them.

“Happy birthday, Jason!” Ava said excitedly in her video. “I hope you have an amazing day and I’m so excited that I’ll finally get to attend one of your shows! I love you so much! Mwah!”

Mr. Dardo pointed to the small girl in the front row. Jason wiped his tears away, grabbed one of the cupcakes and rushed it over to her.

“Thank you for coming! We’ll hang out afterwards, okay?”

The girl squealed excited and nodded just as more fan videos began to play wishing the boy a happy birthday or just to say how he’s inspired them by continuing to be himself despite social expectations and pressure from the music industry.

A few more fan videos played before a home video of he and his mother on his first birthday began.

“Okay, okay,” the boy protested. “You’re making me too emotional!”

“I just wanted to show you that you’ve been loved since the day you were born,” Mr. Dardo said before hugging his son again.

“I know, Dad. I love you.”

The microphone was returned to Lucian. “So technically this isn’t a real gig, but a surprise party. I mean, you can still perform if you want.” 

“Nah, I’ll leave that to Roliver,” he beamed.

“Excellent! So in the meantime, I’d suggest dancing and having a good time with people who love you.”

The audience went crazy.

“See, even the fans support the idea of a massive Jason Dardo eighteenth birthday extravaganza!”

“Then let’s party!” Jason cheered.

—

Ronis and Oliver performed a few songs while Jason danced on stage, inviting Ava and whoever else would fit to join him.

Mr. Dardo made sure that everyone in the place received a cupcake and personally thanked them for coming. He felt so relieved that after so many years, he was able to do something right for the boy’s birthday.

After about an hour of dancing, the man pulled his son aside.

“Are you having fun?”

“Yes!” he replied breathlessly.

“Good.”

“Dad…where have you been?”

“I went back to Atlanta. I went to our old house, your mother’s grave and I just received a lot of mental clarity while I was there.”

“Because of what I said to you? I’m so sorry.”

“That was pretty bad but it was the proverbial straw that broke the camel’s back. I just wasn’t happy and trying to dictate you wasn’t the resolution. But look at how successful you are, Jay. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks Dad. I also noticed that you’ve been working out ever since you got your cast off. Getting fit for Liz?” he teased.

The man laughed. “That’s an idea. But I’m just trying to get myself together before I pursue anything else.”

The boy simply hugged his father and they returned to the party.

After all was said and done, Roliver had become the new British invasion and the fans demanded more of them. Mr. Dardo returned to being his son’s manager but Lucian remained honorary manager. And Jason deemed this birthday to be the best one he’d ever had.

As everyone packed their things to go, the five of them hung out in a nearby break room as they waited for the limo to be brought around.

“Ge-Get off of me!” the disheveled boy demanded as he shoved John away before bursting into the room.

“Matt,” Jason gasped.

“Hi,” the boy said breathlessly.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to speak to you.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” the brunette said quietly.

“That’s my cue,” John said as he grabbed the back of Matt’s shirt and began to drag the boy out of the room.

“Jason, please! I can’t live without you! Marry me!”

Everyone froze.

“Marry you?” the boy asked, in a barely audible gasp of disbelief.

“Marry me,” Matt repeated.

Mr. Dardo stood. “Do you realize that I have incriminating evidence that could lock you away for years?”

“I do,” Matt sighed in exasperation. “But I don’t care. Jason, I don’t have a ring but you should know that despite all the craziness, the future arguments we’re bound to have and sheer dysfunction of our relationship, there’s never been anyone that’s loved anyone as much as I love you and I want you to be my husband.”

Before the teary eyed boy could even reply, there were protests amongst the group.

“You’re just so young,” said Lucian.

“But that doesn’t mean that we don’t know how to love,” Matt assured.

“And if I turn you into the cops?” Mr. Dardo asked.

“Then I’d call Jason from jail and propose everyday until I got out. It wouldn’t be ideal, but I can own up to my mistakes.”

“Good.” 

“Yes!” Jason blurted. “I’ll marry you,” he sniffled.

Matt rushed across the room and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

“Aww,” Ronis got out before nudging her boyfriend and wiggling her blank ring finger.

“Not today Satan,” the boy replied earning him a gentle punch on the arm before the girl kissed him.

“I love you,” Matt said as he pushed the stray strands of hair away from the boy’s face.

“Yamaha,” Jason replied.

“So I’ll have to just work this to our advantage,” Lucian chuckled. “A televised wedding perhaps? Maybe sell some tickets?”

Jason laughed as he rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t matter as long as I’m meeting you at the end of the aisle.”

The couple shared a kiss before Mr. Dardo extended a hand to Matt. The boy immediately shook it.

“Man to man, I deleted that footage a few weeks back. And the fact that literally the devil himself couldn’t stop you from wanting to take care of my son means the world to me.”

“And Jason means the world to me.”

Mr. Dardo nodded and pulled the boy into a hug. “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I guess you should be saying that to Matt as well,” Ronis whispered to Oliver. “I’m sure David will propose any day now.”

The boy scoffed. “I don’t want him to be my stepbrother.”

“That sounds like it’d make a good movie or fanfiction.”

“Dork.”

“Well, yes but I’m your dork,” she declared before pulling him into another loving smooch.

Jason jumped into Matt’s arms. “We’re engaged!” 

Matt smiled. “And to think it all started with a coupon.”

_\---_

_Epilogue_

_\---_

_**Matt's to-do list**  _

_1\. Get Jason a ring_

_2\. Plan the wedding_

_3\. Find a new place_

_4\. Don't let Oliver become your stepbrother_


End file.
